gundam wing d'une autre façon
by mimidolphin
Summary: Des gboys qui se connaissent déjà! Une Réléna super intélligente qui ne peut pas voir Dorothy! Ses amies qui l'aident à s'en débarraser! Et de l'amour dans l'air! ENFIN TERMINEE!
1. les gboys

**Gundam wing d'une autre façon**

_Chapitre 1 : Les g-boys_

ici Heero, je suis en route pour la planque !

ici Quatre, on te reçois ! mais tu es en retard !

c'est vrai ça, ça fait une heure qu'on est arrivé ! on est déjà à la planque, et toi ?

je sais Duo, mais j'ai eu un léger désagrément !

quel désagrément ?demanda Wufei

rien de grave, juste quelques léos qui se sont trouvés sur mon chemin !

t'arrive quand ?

dans environs une heure Trowa !

ok, on t'attend ! dit Quatre

_bipbipbipbip(Heero a raccroché, pour ceux qui ont pas compris)._

on fait quoi pendant ce temps ?

on se repose Duo, t'es pas exténué du voyage ?

non Wuffie, je suis en pleine forme

JE M'APPELLE WUFEI, W-U-F-E-I, OK ?

ok Wuffie(Trowa retient Wufei qui veut sauter à la george de Duo).

je vais prévenir les Mads pour les prévenir que nous sommes arrivés.

ok Quatre.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ce chapitre est très court, je sais !

Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre et Wufei se connaissent déjà !

Vous serez plus tard comment !

J'éspère que vous avez aimez.


	2. la planque

**Gundam wing d'une autre façon**

****

_Chapitre 2 :La planque_

_Une heure plus tard_

Heero arrive avec son armure mobile et la cache dans les bois près des autres armures mobiles, il la dissimule avec des branches d'arbres,… pour ne pas que certains ozzies la trouve !

Arrivé devant la porte, il cogne trois coups, puis deux et enfin quatre. A peine a-t-il finit qu'une tornade nommée Maxwell lui ouvre la porte en lui sautant au coup.

tu m'as manqué Hee-chan.

arrête de me serrer, tu m'étouffes ! Et puis ça fait seulement douze heures que tu m'as pas vu !

c'est déjà trop !

laisse le un peu respirer, voyons, il vient à peine d'arriver, dit Quatre.

Tous les g-boys le serre dans leur bras, heureux de constater qu'il n'a rien. Même Wufei et Trowa car ils étaient inquiets du retard de leur compagnon. En plus, connaissant ses habitudes suicidaire dans les batailles, cela ne pouvait que les inquiéter !

Viens, je vais te faire visiter !

ok Quatre !

Leur planque était une maison près du bois où leurs armures étaient dissimulées.

Il y avait trois chambres, deux salles de bains,… mais en plus, une piscine les attendait au dehors. Avec cette saison, rien de mieux pour se détendre.

Après cette visite, Heero aborda enfin le sujet :

bon, il ne reste plus qu'à se faire passer pour des jeunes normaux !

et qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? demanda Trowa avec méfiance

ils fument, ils se droguent, ils sortent entre amis, ils…

BANG

Wufei, vas-y doucement quand tu frappes Duo sur la tête, on n'est que cinq. Si t'en supprime un, on n'est mal ! Déjà qu'on n'est pas nombreux, fit remarquer Heero.

AILLE,OUILLE, ça fait mal Wuffie, tu pourrais y aller plus doucement

je m'appelle WUFEI, ok, WUFEI

mais oui mon Wuffinou adoré

Et là, on assiste à une course poursuite dans toute la maisonnée avec un Duo mort de rire qui court pour échapper à un Wufei très en colère et qui le menace de mort. On remarque au passage Quatre qui est mort de rire et Trowa et Heero qui lancent des regards blasés.

Malgré l'illarité de la scène, Trowa décide d'y mettre fin en attrapant Duo par sa tresse.

c'est bon ?je peux finir ce que j'avais commencé à expliquer ?

ouaich Hee-chan

je disais donc que nous devions nous comporter comme des adolescents normaux, c'est-à-dire, aller au lycée.

ça, c'est pas cool du tout, dit Duo.Va falloir bosser en plus de nos missions, la galère !

vois le bon côté des choses Duo, dit Quatre, tu vas te faire plein d'autres amis.

ouais, arrête de te plaindre un peu. Nous, il va falloir qu'on te supporte, et c'est ce qu'il y a de pire, fit remarquer Wufei.

comme je te plains mon pauvre Wuffichou

MAXWELL , T'ES UN HOMME MORT !

Ca y est, c'est reparti pour un tour, dit Heero avec lassitude

au fait, on fait comment pour les chambres ?demanda Quatre

Hee-chan et moi dans la même chambre, dit Duo

alors Trowa et moi dans une autre et Wufei tout seul, dit Quatre.Ca convient à tout le monde ?

OUAIS

au fait, on va à quel lycée ?demanda Trowa

au lycée Richards

Quoi ? un lycée privé !T'es malade Hee-chan !

au contraire, on se fera moins remarquer dans un lycée privé.

et on fait comment pour le payer ? demanda Wufei

t'as oublié que je suis hacker ? T'inquiète, je farfouille dans leurs dossiers et tout sera réglé.

on a rendez-vous quand pour s'inscrire ? questionna Trowa

demain

quoi ? Déjà, moi qui voulait roupiller un peu !

Maxwell, ça suffit, arrête de te plaindre où sinon…

ouais ouais , c'est ça Wuffie

Et c'est reparti avec un Wufei en colère qui court après un certain natté.

ça promet pour demain ! dit Quatre


	3. le lycée et Réléna

**Gundam wing d'une autre façon**

_Chapitre 3 : le lycée et Réléna_

_Le lendemain, devant le lycée Richars_

OUAH, dis donc, il est superbe ce lycée !

pour une fois, t'as pas tord Maxwell, fit remarquer Wufei

bon, allons voir le directeur

j'espère que tes pouvoirs de hacker ont réussi à nous donner de bons bulletins

t'inquiète pas pour ça, tu me connais

ben, justement

dis Heero, ça va pas faire bizarre cinq nouveaux élèves en même temps ? demanda Quatre

t'inquiète, j'y ai pensé, j'ai dit qu'on a changé tous les cinq de lycée car on était très fort et que nos profs ont décidé de nous envoyer ici car c'est un lycée très réputé.

d'un côté, c'est vrai qu'on est très fort, avec les cours que nous ont donnés les Mads. Quand j'y repense, c'était super dur mais ça va bien nous servir pour ce lycée ! Ils pourront pas dire qu'on est nul !

dis donc, tu dis beaucoup de choses intelligentes aujourd'hui Maxwell, fit remarquer Wufei

mais oui Wuffie

C'EST WUFEI

Ca suffit, ne vous faites pas remarquer dès le premier jour, répliqua Trowa

OK

_Dans le bureau du directeur_

je vous félicite, vous avez d'excellents bulletins et les appréciations de vos professeur sont parfaites !

Je n'ai rien à vous dire d'autre que bienvenue dans ce lycée !

Vous verrez, les élèves d'ici sont très sympathiques.

Comme vous vous connaissez très bien, je ne vais pas vous séparer ! Vous serez dans la 3°4.

Si vous le souhaiter, vous pouvez aller en classe tout de suite pour faire connaissance avec vos futurs camarades. Je vous donne aussi la liste des affaires dont vous aurez besoin ainsi que votre emploi du temps. Maintenant, je vais vous accompagner devant votre salle.

_Toctoctoc_

entrer, fit une douce voix

excuser moi de vous déranger, mme Douce, mais de nouveaux élèves sont arrivés et ils vont faire parti de votre classe dorénavant. Voici votre professeur principal mme Douce, elle vous apprendra les maths.

bonjour, dirent les g-boys

bonjour à vous. Ne vous inquiétez pas monsieur le directeur, je vais m'occuper d'eux !

bien, merci

les enfants, voici de nouveaux élèves, ils vont dorénavant faire parti de votre classe alors j'aimerais que vous leur fassiez bon accueil.

bonjour, dirent tous les élèves

je vais les laisser se présenter, ranger vos affaires, je ne pense pas que l'on va continuer le cours !

bonjour, je m'appelle Duo, je suis d'origine américaine, j'espère qu'on s'entendra bien !

ai, je m'appelle Quatre, je suis d'origine arabe, je suis ravie de vous rencontrer !

mon nom est Wufei, je suis d'origine chinoise

trowa, enchanté

mon nom est Heero

Pendant que le professeur cherchait des places pour ces cher g-boys, Heero tiqua un instant. En effet, il remarqua une jolie fille aux cheveux chatains et aux yeux bleus. Celle-ci, ayant remarqué son regard, lui fit un énorme sourire. Heero changea vite son regard de place.

tiens, vous n'avez qu'à vous mettre dans la rangée du milieu

Pendant tout le cours, les élèves posèrent différentes questions aux nouveaux.

Heero remarqua que la jeune fille qu'il avait remarquée discutait avec une fille brune en face d'elle. A sa droite, une jeune fille brune aux reflets bleus les écoutait et rigolait avec elles.

tiens, Réléna

oui madame ?

comme tu es la déléguée, je voudrais que tu leur fasse visiter le lycée, si cela ne te dérange pas !

bien sûr

La cloche sonna et les élèves purent enfin sortir.

Ils n'avaient pas cours pendant les deux heures à venir alors ils en profitèrent pour s'asseoir dans l'herbe pendant que Réléna faisait visiter le lycée à nos chers g-boys.après avoir terminé, une longue conversation eu lieu :

heu, Réléna, c'est bien ça ?

oui Duo

c'est sympa à toi de nous faire visiter

oh, je t'en prie, ça me fait plaisir, et puis, comme ça, je peux mieux faire connaissance avec vous cinq !

dis, Réléna, c'est quoi ton nom de famille ? demanda Quatre

…

Réléna ?

Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

oui, pourquoi ? Ca te dérange ?

c'est pas ça, mais tu vois, ici, tout le monde me connaît donc ils font pas attention a mon nom. Si je vous le dis, vous allez tout de suite penser : « oh non, on n'est tombé sur une grosse bourge et son père est super connu, pas étonnant qu'elle ait autant d'amis »

non, je t'assure, d'ailleurs, si tu veux tout savoir, mon nom est Raberba Winner

ça me dit quelque chose

en effet, mon père dirige L4

oui, c'est ça, je l'ai déjà rencontré avec mon père mais ça fait déjà un bout de temps !

t'as rencontrer le père de Quatre ? Mais c'est quoi ton nom de famille alors ?

…

si elle a pas envie de le dire, c'est qu'elle a ses raisons MAXWELL

quoi, t'a pas envie de savoir CHANG

arrête ça tout de suite où sinon…

où sinon quoi Wuffie ?

Duo, t'es mort

On assiste à nouveau à une course poursuite entre Duo et Wufei sous le regard surpris de Réléna.

ils font souvent ça ? questionna t-elle

oh que oui, répondit Quatre

faut pas s'en occuper, ajouta Heero

personne n'essaye de les séparer ?

si, moi, quelque fois, répondit Trowa, mais des fois, il faut les laisser un peu

bon, revenons en au fait ! C'est quoi ton nom de famille ?demanda Heero

c'est…

allez, encouragea Quatre

je m'appelle Réléna Darlian

…

…

…

En entendant cela, Wufei et Duo arrêtèrent de se battre.

…

…

je savais que vous alliez réagir comme ça !

la fille du ministre des affaires étrangères ! dit Heero

ouahhhhhhhhhhhhhh, la fille du ministre des affaires étrangères. Trop cool, tu dois être vachement populaire ici alors, non ?

…

Réléna, dit Quatre en s'inquiétant, car il commençait à ressentir les sentiments de la jeune fille « grâce » à son empathie.

euhhh,…désolé, je viens de me souvenir que j'avais oublier quelque chose, je vous laisse…

Réléna, attends !demanda Quatre

Mais elle avait déjà filé.

je me demande pourquoi elle a réagi comme ça, déclara Duo

sûrement qu'elle n'aime pas qu'on fasse allusion à son père, répondit Quatre

pardon ? demanda Trowa

Un seul regard suffit à lui faire comprendre

ah, d'accord, ton empathie

bon, si on allait rejoindre les autres

ok Duo

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

J'espère que vous avez aimé, laissez moi un commentaire, bon ou mauvais

Merci d'avance


	4. Dorothy contre Réléna

**Gundam wing d'une autre façon**

****

_Chapitre4 : Dorothy contre Réléna_

Après le départ de Réléna, les g-boys décidèrent de retrouver les autres élèves de leur classe qui souhaitaient mieux les connaître.

rebonjour, s'extasia Duo

salut, dit Catherine, la fille qui parlait en classe avec Réléna

au fait, Trowa, tu nous a pas dit qu'elles étaient tes origines, et toi non plus Heero, fit remarquer Hilde, la jeune fille aux cheveux bleutés qu'avait vu Heero en classe

je suis d'origine française, répondit Trowa

tiens, c'est dingue ça, moi aussi, s'exclama Catherine

et toi Heero, demanda une jeune fille blonde qui s'appelait Sylvia

je suis d'origine japonaise

vraiment ? On aurait pas dit car tu as des yeux bleus

Catherine ?

oui Quatre ?

je voulais te demander quelque chose

vas-y

c'est à propos de Réléna

ah !

pourquoi ne veut-elle pas dire son nom aux étranger ? Enfin, je veux dire, elle nous l'a dit, mais elle a vachement hésité et après, elle est partie tellement elle se sentait mal

en fait, Réléna ne veut pas qu'on l'apprécie par rapport à son nom, elle veoudrait qu'on l'apprécie pour sa personnalité.Hé, elle déteste quand on lui dit « la fille du ministre des affaires étrangères ». Elle déteste aussi qu'on parle de son père en sa présence

pourquoi ça ?

lui et elle n'ont pas des rapports père fille comme tout le monde. Il n'est jamais là quand elle veut lui parler, il ne fait attention qu'à son travail et je parie que pour son anniversaire, il sera encore absent.

tout le monde dans ce lycée aime Réléna pour sa personnalité, et non pas pour « son grade », rajouta Hilde. L'un d'entre vous, a-t-il eu l'énorme intelligence de lui parler de son père ?

Heero et Duo se regardèrent un moment et hochèrent la tête à l'affirmative

je vois ! Ca craint ! Si déjà elle ne vous adresse plus la parole

hé, c'est pas de notre faute, on n'était pas au courant, fit remarquer Duo

arrête Hilde, c'est pas grave, dit Catherine, ça va sûrement s'arranger.

Pendant ce temps, Réléna qui était au cdi à la recherche d'un livre, commençait à sérieusement s'énerver.

non mais quel toupet ! Me dire comme ça « la fille du premier ministre » et « tu dois être vachement populaire ». Ca m'énerve ! Bon, je vais rejoindre Cat et Hilde !

Du côté des jeunes, personne ne s'ennuyait, avec Duo qui faisait rire tout le monde en se faisant courser par un Wufei furieux et qui lui promettait mille et une souffrances !

Mais une certaine Dorothy avait décider de casser l'ambiance !

tiens tiens tiens, mais ce ne serait pas cette chère de 3°4 et les trois amies qui servent à cette chère Darlian. Tiens, mais où est-elle d'ailleurs ?

Dorothy, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Tu ferais mieux de te casser avant que je ne te mète ta raclée

allons, allons Hilde, calme toi, je voulais juste savoir comment cette chère Darlian allait

elle va très bien alors casse toi, répondit Catherine

heu, c'est quoi l'embrouille ? Demanda Quatre

oh, mais vous avez des nouveaux ! Franchement, si j'étais vous, j'éviterais de parler à ses filles surtout à mademoiselle l'acrobate(elle désigne Cathrine) et a mme casse coup (elle désigne Hilde). Ma pauvre Sylvia, mais que fais tu avec eux !

Franchement, tu serais mieux dans ma bande !

BEN VOYONS

tiens, miss Darlian est de retour

oh miss gros sourcil est de retour

A cette appellation, toute la classe éclate de rire sauf Wufei, Trowa et Heero, mais on peut remarquer un léger sourire de leur part !

c'est ça, fais ta maligne ; tu vas voir !

oh, je tremble de peur, ma pauvre ! Mais où sont tes deux pots de colles ?

si tu parles de Maude et Jeanne, elles ont cours

a c'est vrai que vous êtes pas dans la même classe ! Heureusement d'ailleurs, deux bouledogues dans la même salla, c'est suffisant, je pense

je vais t'éclater Darlian !

Pendant tout le « match », la classe comptait les points en étouffant de rire ! Pas étonnant, avec une Réléna qui se déchaîne sur cette « pauvre Dorothy ». Ils en étaient à 3 à 0 pour Réléna.Duo, qui adorait l'humour de Réléna, demande à Hilde :

c'est toujpurs comme ça entre elle ?

oh, la, c'est calme, des fois, elles en viennent aux mains, et c'est toujours Réléna qui a le dessus. Pas étonnant, avec ses 8 ans de PI KA KAN (c'est un art de combat, comme le karaté ou le judo) ! En plus, depuis ses 4 ans, elle fait aussi de l'escrime (les personnage ont tous 15 ans, même Trowa et Catherine).

ben dis donc, elle doit pas s'ennuyer ! fit remarquer Duo

ça, c'est sûr ! dit Catherine

Revenons en à Dorothy et Réléna :

je vais t'étriper, espèce de sale garce !

allons allons Dorothy, avant de me traiter de garce tu ferais mieux de te regarder dans le miroir…sale truie !

sale intello !

nullarde

vas te faire foutre !

dans ton cul (oulà, Réléna qui parle comme ça !)

Les « spectateurs » continuaient de suivre le « match » comme si une balle de tennis était lancée, passant de Dorothy à Réléna et encore à Dorothy…

Ne sachant plus quoi dire, Dorothy sortit la grosse artillerie :

j'espère que ton père n'est pas trop débordé ! Il ne faudrait pas qu'il soit absent le jour de ton anniversaire, ce serait désolant !

oh non, dit Hilde, elle a parlé du sujet tabou, Réléna va la tuer

ferme la, dit Réléna à Dorothy, ou je te tue

Voyant que cela la mettait en rogne, Dorothy continua dans sa lancé

mais c'est vrai que ce n'est que ton père adoptif, il n'a donc pas besoin de tant faire attention à toi !

DOROTHY, hurla Catherine, ferme la, t'as pas à donner ton avis !

ah bon ! Et bn je le fais quand même

Réléna essayait de rester de marbre mais la couleur rouge de ses oreilles trahissait sa fureur et son envie de trucider cette pimbêche qui osait s'en prendre à elle !

remarque, ce qu'il me reste à te dire c'est…Batarde

N'y tenant plus, Réléna se jeta sur Dorothy mais Hilde et Catherine, voyant cela, attrapèrent Réléna pour ne pas qu'elle tue Dorothy !

lâchez moi ! Je vais la tuer

non Réléna, si tu fais ça, tu auras plein de problèmes et elle en sera ravie, répondit Sylvia

je m'en fiche !

les garçons, aidez nous, on va pas arriver à la retenir, c'est une vraie furie

A ces mots, Heero et Wufei les aidèrent. Réléna, voyant qu'il ne servait plus à rien de se débattre, se calma.

casse toi Dorothy, dit sèchement Hilde

ouais, mais je reviendrai, a bientôt, batarde

espèce de salep…

Réléna n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car Catherine lui avait « bouclé » la bouche de sa main libre.

hé, dit Réléna, pourquoi t'as fais ça ?

regarde par toi-même

Réléna tourna la tête et vit un des pions du bahut

merci Catherine, sans toi, c'était l'heure de colle assurée !

je t'en prie

Il y eut un moment de silence où Heero « contempla » avec discretion Réléna.

Il se décida à poser la question qui le dérangeait

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

fin de ce chapitre !

je sais, c'est pas cool, mais vous verrez la question qu'il lui pose dans le prochain chapitre : la vie de Réléna


	5. la vie de Réléna

**Gundam wing d'une autre façon**

_Aphrael-chibi: Merci pour ton commentaire! t'inquiète pas, y'aura plus de description dans les prochains chapitres! Je les ai déjà écrit! Y'en a déjà plus de 50!_

_Mais je voudrais que plus de personnes me laissent des commentaires pour savoir si ça vaut le coup que je continue à poster ma fic ici! Merci d'avance!_

_Maintenant, place à la suite!

* * *

_

_La vie de Réléna_

Rappel : Il se décida à poser la quetion qui le dérangeait :

Réléna ?

oui ?

c'est vrai ?

quoi ?

tu es la fille adoptive du ministre des… Voyant la tête que faisait Réléna, il se rappela ce que Hilde lui avait dit « _elle déteste qu'on lui dise qu'elle est la fille du ministre des affaires étrangères et elle déteste qu'on parle de son père »_.Il changea vite sa question !

c'est vrai que tu as été adopté ?

…

Réléna, Heero t'as posé une question ?

je sais Hilde, mais ça ne sert à rien que je réponde, cette truie l'a déjà dit !

c'est vrai, mais j'aurai voulu que tu le confirmes !

pour quoi faire ?

pour partir sur des bonnes bases, et pour que nous soyons amis !

Les g-boys le regardèrent avec des yeux surpris. Il est vrai que Heero était ouvert avec eux, mais avec les autres, en général, il gardait des distances. Et là, il lui disait qu'il voulait être son ami !

Heero, mon pote, t'es sûr que ça va, dans ta petite tête ?

oui, pourquoi ça n'irait pas, Duo ?

il faut vraiment qu'on parle, viens par ici !

En disant cela, il attrapa Heero par le col de sa chemise et l'amena plus loin.

Heero, t'en pincerait pas pour Réléna, par hasard ?

Il fallut à Heero un temps de concentration pour analyser ce que venait de lui dire son meilleur ce que venait de lui dire son meilleur ami. Dans son cerveau, voici ce qui se passe : l'information _« t'en pincerait pas pour Réléna, par hasard ? » _arrive à son cerveau, il la décortique pour chercher les mots clés _« pincerait, Réléna »_ et il réagit aussitôt en envoyant ces données à Duo :

NON

t'es sûr ?

pourquoi tu penses ça ?

ben, d'habitude, tu ne proposes pas aux gens que tu rencontres d'être tes amis, en général tu les envoies paître ailleurs où tu leur envoies une balle bien placée entre les yeux.

ça c'est seulement pour les trop curieux et les soldats de OZ !

n'empêche, je te crois pas, prépare toi à avoir un bon questionnaire pour ce soir à remplir quand on sera dans la chambre !

c'est ça !

Ils revinrent vers les g-boys et les filles et Heero s'dressa à Réléna :

alors ?

alors quoi ? Fit-elle en l'imitant

tu veux bien être notre amie ?

…

Réléna ? dit Duo

quoi ?

c'est oui ou non ?

je réfléchis !

hein !fit Heero

t'inquiète Heero, elle fait ça à tout le monde pour voir si ils veulent vraiment être leur ami pour ce qu'elle est et non pas pour son rang, dit Catherine en rigolant.

d'ailleurs, dit Réléna, ta réaction « hein ! » prouve que tu veux vraiment être mon ami alors j'accepte.

Elle lui tend la main et il la serre. Réléna lui fit un énorme sourire qui le fit fondre de l'intérieur mais il n'en montra rien !

amis ?

amis !

on oublie l'incident de ce matin ?

quel incident ?

ben, quand j'ai parlé de ton…de tu-sais-qui (vive harry potter !)

ah, ça, j'ai oublié depuis le moment où tu m'as serré la main !

Réléna, je sais que ça va te déranger, dit Duo, mais j'aimerai que tu nous parles de ta vie !

non, ça ne me dérange pas ! Allons nous asseoir !

Après s'être confortablement installé dans la pelouse, les élèves de la 3°4 commencèrent à discuter entre eux pendant que les g-boys parlaient à Réléna.

Dis nous, Réléna, a quel âge a tu été adoptée ?demanda Trowa qui, jusque là, n'avait rien dit

j'avais huit ans

Hilde nous a dit que tu pratiquais le PI KA KAN depuis 8 ans, ça veut dire que tu avais commencé avant ton adoption ?demanda Wufei

en effet

elle nous a aussi dit que tu pratiquais l'escrime depuis tes 4 ans, dit Trowa

c'est exact

mais alors, tu viens de quelle famille pour avoir pratiqué un sport aussi difficile à quatre ans ? demanda Quatre

A l'entente de cette question, toutes les conversations entre les élèves stoppèrent !

en fait, Duo, dit Catherine, ça m'étonnerait beaucoup qu'elle te réponde, elle nous l'a jamais dit a nous.

ben on peu toujours essayer ! s'exclama t-il

tu peux essayer, c'est vrai, mais je te répondrai pas, répondit la concernée

bon, alors parle nous de ta vie à partir de tes 8 ans !

ok Duo, t'as gagné ! Que veux tu que je te raconte ?

ça date de quand vos disputes avec Dorothy ?

en fait, je crois que c'est dès le premier jour où on s'est vu à l'école primaire

tant que ça ? demanda Quatre

ouais, en fait, le premier jour de classe, à la récré, elle m'a vu et elle a lancé devant tout le monde « oh tiens, la fille du ministre des affaires étrangères, ça promet cette année, que des pacifistes. On avait déjà pas assez de la Sylvia Noventa» et je lui ai répondu « vaut mieux être la fille d'un pacifiste que la fille d'un déclencheur de guerre ». Tout le monde l'a regardé de travers ce jour là et elle m'en veut toujours pour ça. Pas vrai Sylvia ?

ça, c'est bien vrai, n'empêche, ce jour, sans le faire exprès, tu m'as défendu, répondit la concernée !

vous avez d'autres questions ?

oui, mais ne te mets pas en colère, ok, lui demanda Duo ?

ok

pourquoi tu détestes ton père ?

…

j'aurai pas du poser la question !

je ne déteste pas mon père !

ah bon !Pourtant, tu ne veux pas parler de lui !

si je ne veux pas en parler, c'est que j'ai pas envie de faire croire aux gens que chez moi, tout va pour le mieux car mon père est millionnaire. Sérieux, dès que je parle de mon père, la première chose qui sort de la bouche des autres c'est «ça doit être cool d'avoir un père riche, tu peux faire ce que tu veux ». Mais chez moi, c'est pas aussi cool qu'ils le prétendent, ya des hauts et des bas comme dans toutes les familles. Je ne vois presque jamais mon père, faut pas croire que ça me fait plaisir. Et même quand il m'amène avec lui sur les colonies, c'est à peine si on se dit bonjour et qu'on se parle.

Si tu veux tout savoir, j'adore mon père mais le seul problème, c'est qu'il est trop occupé pour voir que sa fille a besoin de le voir de temps en temps ! Voilà pourquoi j'évite de parler de lui !

désolé, dit Duo

faut pas l'être, ya pire que moi ! Les parents de Catherine sont morts au cours de la guerre, donc elle peut plus les voir ! Quant à Hilde, ses parents sont en Allemagne alors elle les voit encore moins que moi !

ok

bon, si on parlait d'autre chose !

Réléna, si tu leur parlais de ton quotient intellectuel ! s'exclama Hilde

oh non, pas ça, supplia la concernée

alors c'est moi qui leur en parle

oh non !

pourquoi tu réagis comme ça, demanda Duo, il est si faible que ça ton QI

Tout le monde regarda Duo et éclata de rire sauf les autres g-boys qui ne comprenaient pas ce qui se passait. Ne sachant pas pourquoi ils riaient, Duo demanda :

quoi ? J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ?

oh que oui, répondit Réléna ! Tu viens de suggérer que j'ai un QI très bas alors qu'il est de 200 !

! fit Duo

tu as un QI de 200 !Digéra Wufei

oui

et quand on sait pas faire nos exos, c'est elle qui nous aide ! dit Catherine

alors ça, si je m'y attendais ! s'exclama Heero

quoi ? fit Réléna

tu as le même QI que moi !

toi aussi tu es nés intelligent ! fit remarquer Hilde

ouais, je suis plus la seule de la classe à avoir un bon QI, s'enthousiasma Réléna !

_drinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnngdriinggggggggggggggggggggggggg_

et c'est reparti pour un tour dans la joie et la bonne humeur, fit Duo

arrête de te plaindre, s'exclama Wufei

d'accord mon Wuffinou

Pas besoin de dire que les élèves assistèrent à une course poursuite en allant en classe.

La matinée se passa très bien jusqu'à l'heure d'aller manger à la cantine du collège

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….


	6. Réléna contre Dorothy round2

**Gundam wing d'une autre façon**

_Réléna et Dorothy, round 2_

La 3°4 se regroupa dans un coin de la cantine pour manger ensemble. Les blagues de Duo faisaient rire tout le monde sauf une certaine fille blonde aux sourcils de malade et sa bande.

Celle-ci décida à nouveau d'aller faire chier le monde ! De sa table, elle dit :

dis donc, Darlian, j'ai une blague pour toi.

oh non, pas elle, fit Catherine

qu'est-ce qui a un énorme QI mais pas la place de le rentrer dans son cerveau ?ben c'est toi

Tout le monde regarda le petit groupe de Dorothy qui était mort de rire (un peu comme draco malfoy et sa bande si vous connaissez harry potter). A juger les regards que les autres élèves lançaient à Dorothy, on pouvait voir aisément qu'il n'avait pas apprécié. Réléna était très populaire dans son collège pour sa gentillesse et sa façon de voir un monde en paix sans guerre. Qu'elle ai été pauvre, ils l'auraient apprécié tout autant.

D'une autre table, on entendit :

écoute la pas, c'est qu'une cruche, elle, c'est sûr qu'elle a pas 200 de QI, d'ailleurs, si elle en avait rien qu'un peu, elle serait qui faut pas te chercher sinon, tout le collège va lui tomber dessus.

merci Maxime, mais je pense que toute seule, je peux m'en débarrasser, lui dit Réléna avec son plus beau sourire.

ah ouais, j'aimerai bien voir ça, la défia Dorothy, espèce de petite batarde.

alors là, t'aurais du la fermer

En disant cela, elle se leva de sa chaise sans que les filles aient pu l'arrêter et fonça droit sur Dorothy. Tout le monde la regarda faire. Réléna avait pris avec elle son verre et elle se planta juste devant elle.

pourquoi t'as pris ton verre, t'as eu peur de mourir de soif avec les 5 mètres que tu as fais, dit Dorothy sarcastiquement

non, c'est juste pour faire ça

Et sur ce, elle lui versa son verre de jus d'orange sur la tête. Dorothy se leva de suite en poussant un cri de malade.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, mais t'es malade, en plus, c'est gelé

non, c'est vrai ? Je n'avais pas remarqué

alors là, t'es foutu, tu vas voir ce que ça fait de se retrouver devant le proviseur

pour ça, il faudrait déjà que tu ais des témoins. Les gars, est-ce que j'ai renversé mon jus d'orange sur Dorothy ?

Ah non, on n'a rien vu, s'exclama maxime, suivi des autres.

mais j'ai des témoins, Maude et Jeanne !

Tout le monde regarda les deux jeunes filles de travers et elles eurent tellement peur qu'elles dirent d'une même voix :

ON N'A RIEN VU

QUOI ? s'exclama Dorothy, alors ça, c'est la meilleure, vous êtes pas sensé m'aider ?

Ben, nous, on n'a rien à faire dans tes histoires avec Réléna, elle nous a rien fait, répondit Maude

ça, c'est vrai, en plus, elle est tout le temps sympa avec nous ! ajouta Jeanne

vous me décevez les filles

tant mieux, dit Jeanne, comme ça, on se casse

Et sur ce, elle prirent leurs assiettes et se placèrent à la table des 3°4. Elles furent acclaméés comme jamais car elles avaient laissé tomber Dorothy.

et deux de plus avec nous, deux, dit John, un des camarades de classe de Réléna

ça faisait un moment qu'on commençait à en avoir assez de Dorothy, dit Jeanne

c'est vrai , avec ses « il faut détruire Réléna », « à bas Réléna », et y'en avait encore plein !

très bien, je me casse, essayez pas de revenir avec moi, dit Dorothy

t'en fais pas pour ça, ça risque pas ! ajouta Jeanne

Dorothy partit comme une furie sous les rires des autres jeunes.

Jeanne, Maude ?

oui Réléna ?

je voudrais m'excuser

pour quoi ?

vous n'êtes pas des bouledogues

Avec cette remarque, tout le monde s'étouffa de rire à nouveau.

bienvenue dans la bande, les filles, firent les autres.

L'après midi se passa plutôt bien à part quelques entrevues avec Dorothy, mais cette dernière savait bien que seule, elle ne pouvait rien faire.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plut. Pour Dorothy, y'aura une surprise mais c'est pas pour tout de suite.

Dans le prochain chapitre, y'aura Catherine et Trowa car on l'a pas beaucoup entendu.

Prochain chapitre : le cirque

Commentaire, please pour me dire si vous aimez où pas!


	7. le cirque

**Gundam wing d'une autre façon**

_Le cirque_

Après cette journée riche en émotion, et après la dure vie des cours, il fut l'heure de rentrer !

bon, faut que je rentre, fit Catherine. C'était super de vous avoir rencontré.

moi aussi va falloir que je rentre ou ma mère va s'inquiéter, dit Réléna

Après les « au revoir » dignes, tout le monde se sépara.

Les g-boys devaient eux aussi aller à leur planque. Mais Trowa en avait décidé autrement.

heu, je vous laisse, rentrez sans moi, je dois parler à Catherine.

Trowa, toi aussi t'as pété un câble aujourd'hui ? fit Duo

non, pourquoi ?

tu vas « discuter »avec une fille ?

ouais et alors ?

alors rien, je me disais juste que tu commençais à draguer.

quoi ? qu'est-ce que t'as dit ?

moi ?rien !

c'est ça ouais

Et Trowa se dispersa

rentre pas trop tard et sois sage, s'exclama Duo pour que Trowa l'entende

Voyant que celui-ci ne réagissait pas, il ajouta :

faîtes de beau bébés

Trowa se retourna d'un coup mais Duo était déjà parti en courant. Quatre était mort de rire et les autres lui lancèrent un regard voulant dire « laisse le faire, tu le connais ».

Mais Trowa se vengera plus tard. Comme le dit le proverbe « la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid ».

Il se mit à courir pour rattraper Catherine. Quand il la vit, ilcria :

Catherine, attends !

Celle-ci, un peu surprise, s'arrêta et lui demanda

qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

je voulais te parler !

ah oui, et de quoi ?

ben, Réléna a dit que t'avais plus de parents alors je me demandais où tu vivais !

ah, c'est ça, je vis dans un cirque !

dans un cirque ?quel cirque ?

un cirque ambulant, en fait, on reste dans les parages où on va dans les villes près de celle-ci car ya beaucoup de jeunes comme moi qui font des études ! Quand on est un peu plus loin, je prends le bus ou ma moto

t'as une moto ?

ouais, mais là, c'est tout près donc je viens à pied !

je peux t'accompagner ?

si tu veux

Ils marchèrent tout en discutant

Catherine ?

s'il te plaît, Trowa, appelle moi Cat ou Cathy parce que Catherine, ça fait un peu vieux

ok, Cathy, comment tes parents sont morts ?

il y a eu une attaque contre les pacifistes là où était placé notre cirque. Il y a eu des milliers de morts. Un obus est tombé près du chariot où on était avec mes parents. J'ai été projeté du véhicule, mais pas eux.

Trowa pouvait entendre de l'amertume dans sa voix.

et comment a tu fais pour survivre ?

mon parrain est le directeur du cirque où mes parents travaillaient. C'est lui qui s'est occupé de moi depuis mes 8 ans.

tiens, toi aussi, a 8 ans, tu étais orpheline, comme Réléna.

c'est vrai, je n'ai jamais fait le rapprochement !

où cela s'est passé ?

a Sank, un très beau royaume (ça vous rappelle rien ?). Mon parrain aimait tant mes parents que ça a été dure pour lui de refaire le cirque là-bas. Il n'a plus jamais voulu y retourner. C'est pour ça que maintenant, on est ici, c'est très éloigné de Sank. Je crois que le royaume a été reconstruit maintenant, ça doit faire 4 ans mais personne n'en reparle ! Je crois que le château aussi a été reconstruit, comme avant, rien n'a changé à ce que j'ai pu entendre. Comme si reconstruire un château servait à quelque chose alors que la famille Peacecraft n'a pas été épargnée. Plus personne ne voudra remonter sur le trône, ils auraient peur qu'il y ait un attentat contre eux à nouveau.

tu en sais beaucoup sur les Peacecraft, pourtant, personne ne parle d'eux.

c'est normal, tout le monde a voulu oublier les défenseurs de la paix a cause de l'armée. Mais je peux te dire que le roi et la reine étaient les meilleurs dirigeants que j'ai vus jusqu'ici. Ils tenaient vraiment à ce que les hommes vivent en paix. Maintenant, le royaume a été reconstruit mais il est sous surveillance de l'alliance. Le seul moyen pour que ce royaume ne soit sous contrôle de l'alliance, c'est un coup d'Etat.

Dis moi, on est bientôt arrivé à ton cirque ?

oui, regarde, ou voit la tente.

Arrivé devant, Trowa demanda :

ils engagent ici

oui, si tu as du talent ! Pourquoi ? Tu veux t'engager dans le cirque ?

ouais

holà holà, si ce n'est pas ma petite puce

tonton, arrête de m'appeler comme ça, surtout devant un invité

bonjour

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main

tonton, voici Trowa, il aimerait bien être engagé au cirque

je vois, mais je ne prends pas n'importe qui, quant aux papiers, ils ne prouvent rien pour moi, il faut que je te vois faire quelque chose d'exceptionnel pour t'engager. Que sais tu faire ?

je sais tenir en équilibre sur un fil, faire des acrobaties et dresser les animaux.

vraiment ? Du dressage d'animaux ! Comment t'y prends tu ?

comme ça

Tout en disant cela, il s'approcha de la cage des lions et mit sa main à travers les barreaux

il est malade, s'exclama Cat, il va se faire bouffer la main !

Mais bien au contraire, un lion s'approcha et vint lécher la main de Trowa !

comment as-tu fais ce prodige ? Même mes meilleurs dresseurs ne sont pas arrivés à dresser ce lion. J'ai cru que j'allais devoir m'en débarasser.

alors ?demanda Trowa

alors quoi ?demanda à son tour le directeur du cirque

je suis engagé ?

Le directeur et Cat se regardèrent puis le directeur confirma :

oui, tu es engagé

merci monsieur

pour ce qui est de la paye, tu gagneras 750 dollars par mois.

quand puis-je commencer ?

dès que tu le souhaites.

très bien, alors demain, je serai là.

bien parler ! J'adore les jeunes qui veulent bosser.

comme moi, fit Cat mielleusement

ben voyons, toi tu es obligé, sinon, je te chasse, répondit le directeur du tac au tac.

hé, t'es méchant avec moi tonton, lui dit-elle faussement indigné

puis-je visiter les lieux ?

bien sûr, Cathy, tu lui fais une visite guidée ?

ok

Cathy lui fit donc faire le tour du cirque et lui montra où il dormirait. Le cirque était à côté d'un bâtiment. Ce bâtiment contenait beaucoup de chambres qui servaient aux autres personnes du cirque.

Il fit aussi la connaissance de quelques personnes que Cathy lui présenta. Beaucoup de couples étaient déjà formé avec des enfants qui suivaient.

Cathy, les enfants vont à l'école ?

bien sûr, et s'ils le souhaite, ils peuvent commencer à apprendre des trucs pour faire parti de la tournée plus tard.

et toi ? Que fais-tu ? Tu travailles ici, où c'est juste pour suivre ton oncle ?

non, je travaille ici. Je suis lanceuse de couteaux et acrobate.

ah ouais ?

ouais, et j'ai besoin d'une nouvelle cible car l'ancienne n'est plus !

comment ça, elle n'est plus? Tu veux dire que tu l'as tué avec tes couteaux ?

…

Voyant la tête que faisait Trowa, Catherine eu envie de le faire marcher un peu en ne répondant pas mais au bout d'un moment, elle éclata de rire car Trowa s'inquiétait de plus en plus.

mais non, voyons, elle a pris sa retraite, elle avait 60 ans.

ouf, j'ai bien cru que tu l'avais tué.

mais les accidents arrivent très vite, tu sais, dit-elle sournoisement

vraiment ?

oui

Trowa était sûr qu'elle le faisait marcher mais il n'arrivait pas à discerner la plaisanterie. Mais il fut rassuré quand elle ajouta :

mais pas avec moi !

bon, il faut que j'y aille, sinon les gars vont s'inquiéter et Duo va faire pleins de sous entendus

Il partit mais entendit le rire de Catherine.

Duo, tu vas me le payer ! Ne me pose pas de questions pleines de sous entendus ou je te tue, se dit Trowa.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

J'espère que ça vous a plu

Le prochain chapitre est : chez Réléna

Merci d'avoir lu

Commentaire please!


	8. chez Réléna

**Gundam**** wing d'une autre façon**

_Chez Réléna_

maman, c'est moi, je suis rentré !

bonjour ma puce, bien travaillé

ouais, et on a 5 nouveaux élèves dans la classe, ils sont trop sympa !

vraiment ? oh, au fait, ton père ne rentre pas pendant une semaine, il est très occupé, tu sais.

ben voyons, et il sera aussi absent a mon anniversaire !

voyons, ne dis pas ça, ton anniversaire est dans un mois, d'ici là, il aura le temps de s'arranger pour y être.

bien sûr, comme les autres années où il avait essayé. Tu sais maman, il faut pas lui chercher des excuses, si il est si débordé que ça, il n'a qu'a me le dire en face au lieu de me dire à chaque fois « je ferai mon possible pour venir ».

Réléna, voyons, ton père fait vraiment son possible pour…

sa suffit, la coupa-t-elle, si on changeait de sujet

oui, tu as raison.

Milliardo a appelé ?

ton frère ? pas encore mais il t'a dit qu'il te téléphonerait sur ton portable, non ?

oui, et aujourd'hui normalement

alors il ne va pas tarder. Tu lui passeras le bonjour de ma part, dis lui bien « Héléna te passe le bonjour »(c'est le nom de la mère adoptive de Réléna)

oui maman, promis, je lui dirai

et dis lui de passer quand il voudra

oui

_tututututututututututututututu_

ha, c'est lui !

Ce qui est bien avec le portable, c'est que maintenant, on peut voir la figure de l'autre sur l'écran.

bonjour petite sœur, tu vas bien ?

oui et toi ?

on ne peut mieux

bonjour Milliardo

oh, Héléna, toujours aussi belle malgré le temps qui passe.

voyons, Milliardo, je ne suis plus aussi jolie qu'avant

mais bien sûr que si. Comment allez vous ?

très bien, et vous ?

parfait. Ma sœur ne vous fait pas trop la misère j'espère

hé, arrête de parler comme si j'étais pas là, se renfrogna Réléna

voyons, je plaisante

je le sais bien, mais c'est pas une raison, dit-elle, faussement indignéé.

alors, elle est gentille avec vous ?

oui, très mais comme mon mari n'est jamais là pour s'occuper d'elle, c'est l'enfer.

je vois ! Réléna, pourrais-je te parler en privé

oui, je vais dans ma chambre, à tout à l'heure maman !

à tout à l'heure, mon poussin

maman, arrête de m'appeler comme ça,svp, Milliardo entend !

AHAHAAHH

Milliardo, arrête de rire

ok

Réléna monta dans sa chambre pour continuer sa discussion avec son frère.

alors, tu t'ennuies pas trop chez Oz, Milliardo ?

non, mais je m'inquiètais un peu pour toi ! Ces derniers temps, quand on se parlait au téléphone, tu n'étais plus toi-même. Il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse ?

oui

qu'est-ce que c'est ?

j'ai peur pour toi et pour Sank. Ce que tu vas faire est risqué ! Faire un coup d'Etat en te débarrassant de Ricardo (c'est le chefde l'armée qui surveille de près Sank), c'est risqué !

tu n'as pas envie de venger notre famille ?

si, bien sûr, mais pas au péril de ta vie.

je sais que tu as horreur de la guerre Réléna, mais on n'a pas le choix si on veut reprendre le pouvoir.

je sais

t'en fais pas, tout va bientôt se terminer, je te le promet, fais moi confiance !

mais je te fais confiance Milliardo

tiens, tu as vu aux informations, cinq comètes sont tombées sur Terre !

oui, j'en ai entendu parler

eh bien, ce ne sont pas des comètes !

que veux-tu dire ?

ce sont cinq armures mobiles en gundamium.

quoi ? tu plaisantes ?

oh que non, on a reçu des dossiers top secret avec des photos des armures Treize et moi, c'est Noin qui me les a apportés. Ils venaient tout droit d'un satellite qui les a vu entrer dans l'atmosphère de la Terre. Mais ne va pas dire à Treize que je te l'ai dit. C'est pas parce qu'il sait qui on est que j'ai le droit de tout te dire.

ok.

et justement, on a mis au point une armure mobile qui a autant de forces et de résistances que le gundamium.

vraiment ?

oui, et on l'a surnommé le Talgueese. Je vais le piloter pour reprendre le pouvoir. Souhaite moi bonne chance

bonne chance

c'est quoi cette tête, je vais pas mourir, tu me connais, la mort ne veut pas de moi, sinon, je serai déjà mort.

ouais, c'est ça !

arrête de t'inquiéter, tout va bien se passer

ben je l'espère, t'es mon seul frère

ça va aller. Et dès que Ricardo sera mort, on pourra reprendre le pouvoir. D'ailleurs, c'est pour ça que je t'ai appelée, je voudrais te demander une faveur !

ah oui, laquelle, fit-elle, méfiante

je voudrais que tu prennes le pouvoir, que tu diriges Sank

A ces mots, Réléna tomba de son lit.

hé, t'es vivante ? demanda Milliardo avec humour

arrête de te moquer, c'est pas drôle de me faire croire des âneries pareilles

quelles âneries ?

que tu voudrais que je prenne le pouvoir

c'était pas une âneries, je le pensais vraiment !

Réléna chercha la faille dans son regard mais ne trouva rien à part du sérieux

allons Milliardo, tu sais bien que je suis trop jeune

mais que croyais-tu quand je disais qu'on alait récupérer notre pouvoir ?

ben, je me disais que c'est toi qui allait régner sur le trône, t'es plus âgé que moi !

mais j'ai trop de sang sur les mains et tu le sais

je sais

alors, ça te va ?

comme si j'avais le choix, tu connais quelqu'un d'autre de vivant comme descendant ?

…

Milliardo, pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? Tu me caches quelque chose ?

euh, en fait, oui, tu es assez grande pour que je te le dise à présent

me dire quoi ?

Réléna, nous avons…

nous avons quoi ?

Milliardo chercha ses mots pour ne pas mettre sa sœur en rogne

nous avons une demi-sœur

Réléna tomba une nouvelle fois de son lit

j'espère que tu plaisantes !

non, hélas, c'est la stricte vérité

comment ça se fait ?

en fait, papa a eu une maîtresse

QUOI !

je sais pas encore qui était sa femme mais je vais faire des recherches et je t'en dirai mieux plus tard. Quant à la fille, elle a ton âge.

tu veux dire que papa a fait un enfant à une autre femme en même temps que moi !

en fait, oui

mais…

je sais que c'est dur à encaisser mais il faut que je t'explique

ok

quand j'avais 8 ans, papa et maman arrêtaient pas de se disputer. Ils avaient même pensé à divorcer.Alors pendant un moment, ils ont fait chambre à part. Et tu sais, les hommes, dès qu'ils peuvent plus faire ce qu'ils aiment, ils s'ennuient

Milliardo, ne me dit pas que tous les hommes ne pensent qu'à faire _ça ?_

bien sûr que si. Laisse moi continuer. Pendant un de ses voyages, il a rencontré une femme. Il a craqué pour elle et ils ont passé une nuit ensemble, rien qu'une seule. Le lendemain, se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait fait, il laissa ses coordonnées à la femme et partit. Quand il est rentré, il a tout expliqué à maman et ils se sont réconciliés. Tellement que 2 mois après, maman annonçait qu'elle était enceinte d'un mois. Mais, une semaine après l'annonce de maman, la femme qui a eu une aventure avec papa lui téléphona et lui dit qu'elle était enceinte de 2 mois. Maman était tellement bouleversée qu'il a fallu que le médecin vienne lui donner des calmants pour ne pas perdre le bébé. Papa décida qu'il ne renierait pas l'autre enfant mais qu'il lui enverrait le nécessaire pour que la femme s'occupe de lui.

ben dis donc, et t'es au courant depuis quand ?

depuis mes 12 ans, tu avais 4 ans. Mais papa m'a fait promettre de ne pas te le dire avant tes 14 ans.

j'en ai 15

je sais, mais je savais pas comment aborder le sujet, et là, tu m'as mis sur le fait. Bref, je pense que nous devrions la contacter quand nous aurons pris le pouvoir.

…

tu es d'accord ?

j'ai pas trop le choix !

allez, je te laisse, et ne pense pas trop à cette histoire

Milliardo ?

oui ?

je voulais savoir si je pouvais dire à Hilde, Sylvia et Catherine toute la vérité ?

ah, ce sont tes meilleurs amies, c'est ça ?

oui

très bien, si tu y tiens tant !

c'est que j'en ai assez de leur mentir. Elles voudraient tellement savoir la vérité sur mon passé !

ok, mais fais attention à ce que personne d'autre ne l'entende

promis

La communication coupa et Réléna se dit :

une sœur ?

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

J'espère que vous avez aimé !

Mais qui est donc la sœur de Réléna, vous devinez pas ?

Duo : et nous ? on existe que je sache

Dolphin :Je sais Duo, mais on vous verra au prochain chapitre

Quatre : ah, enfin

Wufei : j'ai bien cru que j'allais devoir te mettre un bon coup sur la tête pour que tu reparles de nous

Dolphin : vraiment ? tu sais que c'est moi qui écrit l'histoire alors fais gaffe, il pourrait t'arriver un grand malheur

Wufei :…

Heero :…

Trowa :…

Duo : c'est beau, ce petit monde qui parle. Dis, Dolphin, c'est quand qu'on va exterminer les ozzies.

Dolphin : très bientôt.

Le prochain chapitre est : retour à la planque

Commentaire please!


	9. retour à la planque

**Gundam**** wing d'une autre façon**

_Retour à la planque_

Pendant que Trowa était parti voir Catherine, les 4 autres g-boys étaient revenus à la planque.Ils s'assirent tous les quatre dans les fauteuils. Il y eut un gros silence pendant au moins 20 minutes mais, comme toujours, Duo décida de le rompre :

JE SAIS! Hurla Duo

quoi, dit Heero, surpris

Trowa est amoureux !

Heero regarda Quatre qui regarda lui-même Wufei. Après cet échange, ils éclatèrent tous les trois de rire sous le regard surpris de Duo.

pourquoi ça vous fait marrer ?

Duo, tu es sûr qu'on parle du même Trowa ? demanda Heero

oui, j'en connais pas d'autres

alors arrête de raconter n'importe quoi, dis Wufei en lui tirant la tresse

hé, ça fait mal !

je sais, c'est fait pour

méchant Wuffie

JE M'APPELLE…

Wufei, le coupa Duo, je sais

Duo, dit Quatre, je voudrais pas prendre un parti mais Wufei a raison ! Tu crois vraiment que Trowa est amoureux ?

oui

franchement, coincé comme il est, ça m'étonnerait

On entendit la porte claquer

qui est coincé ?demanda Trowa qui rentrait juste

oh, personne, je disais simplement que la clé était restée coincée dans la serrure tout à l'heure, se défendit Quatre

ha bon !dit Trowa ! Au fait, demain, je n'habite plus ici !

comment ça ? s'exclama Heero

je m'engage dans le cirque. Le patron de Cathy a vu que j'avais du talent alors il m'a engagé. Et puis, le cirque, c'est une bonne couverture !

Qui est Cathy, demanda malicieusement Duo

C'est l'amie de Réléna, voyons

ha bon, je croyais qu'elle s'appelait Catherine

oui, mais elle préfère que je l'appelle Cathy

oh, je vois, vous avez bien fait connaissance alors

En disant ces mots, il regarda bien les trois autres garçons

oui, c'est vrai, nous…

Il s'arrêta en comprenant le sous entendu de Duo

qu'est-ce que tu insinues, Duo ?

moi ? Rien Trowa, pourquoi ?

c'est ça, prend moi pour un imbécile

je ne te prends pour rien du tout, je constate les faits

et que constates-tu ? demanda Trowa

hé bien, tu connais Catherine depuis moins de 24 heures, vous avez assez fait connaissance pour que tu l'appelles Cathy alors que les autres l'appelle Catherine, et tu vas travailler et habiter avec elle, dans son cirque dès demain. Moi, tu sais, je fais que constater.

qu'est-ce que tu veux que je réponde à ça ? T'as tout mis en place pour faire croire à une idylle amoureuse

j'ai rien mis en place du tout. Avoue qu'elle te plaît !

Trowa le regarda en restant de marbre mais Duo remarqua un mini sourire.

bon, je suis exténué, je vais me reposer un peu, appelez-moi quand le dîner sera prêt, dit Trowa

fais de beaux rêves, pense à moi, fit Duo

ouais' c'est ça

On entendit claquer la porte de chambre de Trowa et Quatre. Duo en profita pour ajouter :

tu m'étonnes qu'il est exténué, on se demande bien ce qu'il a pu faire avec sa Cathy

Heero, Quatre et Wufei le regardèrent. Ils comprirent l'insinuation de Duo dès qu'il eut fait son mini sourire

Duo, t'as pas honte de dire ça, lança Quatre tout rouge

dire quoi ? Là, c'est pas moi qui insinue, c'est toi

mais non..mais…mais…

arrête Quatre, ta rougeur te trahit, en plus, avec ton empathie, t'as du ressentir ses sentiments. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il ressent ?

Quatre devint de lus en plus rouge

ben, j'ai rien ressenti car il ne fait rien paraître

ouais, c'est ça, mais je te comprends, c'est normal que tu veuilles défendre ton meilleur ami

Heero et Wufei continuaient de les écouter sans faire vraiment attention jusqu'au moment où Duo ajouta :

t'as raison, trahis le pas, moi non plus je ne trahis pas Heero

comment ça, me trahir ? J'ai rien à cacher !

ah ouais, et une certaine fille aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux bleus, ça te dit quelque chose ?

Et là, Heero sort sa sublime phrase :

omae o korosu

ouais ouais, j'ai l'habitude, n'empêche que ce soir, dans la chambre, tu me devras des explications

je te dois rien du tout

ok, je laisse tomber

bon, et si on allait préparer le dîner, lança Quatre pour changer de sujet

ouais, je viens avec toi, dit Duo

je monte voir si on a pas un message des mads, dit Heero

je vous laisse, lança Wufei, je vais un peu m'entraîner au sabre

Une heure après, Quatre alla appeler tout le monde pour dîner. Ils mangèrent de bon appétit

Quatre, t'es trop fort en cuisine, dit Duo

merci, mais c'est normal, c'est mes sœurs qui m'ont appris

c'est vrai qu'avec toute tes sœurs, t'es gâté, dire que t'es le seul fils

au fait, dit Heero comme si de rien n'était, j'ai reçu un message des mads, on n'a une mission demain !

OUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIS, hurla Duo

Wufei l'assoma avec la bouteille en verre

HAI, heureusement que je suis costaud, sinon, j'aurai pas résisté. Pourquoi tu m'as tapé ?

parce qu'à cause de toi, je n'entend plus que d'une oreille !

oups Wuffie, désolé

MON NOM EST WUFEI, W-U-F-E-I.

là, c'est toi qui vient de me boucher les oreilles

quelle est notre mission ? demanda Trowa

on doit détruire un stock d'armes que l'alliance doit recevoir. C'est à Moscou.

avec nos gundams, on y est en 1 heure.

Dis Trowa, tu feras comment pour savoir nos missions

Heero m'appellera par radio

ok

Sur ce, Ils montèrent tous dans leur chambre, au grand dame de Heero, car il savait qu'il n'échapperait pas à l'interrogatoire de Duo ! Et en effet, à peine eut-il fermé la porte que Duo lui dit :

a nous deux, Don Juan

Duo, ça suffit

Dis moi juste pourquoi t'as voulu être l'ami de Réléna

Parce qu'elle nous cache quelque chose de très important, j'en suis sûr !

les filles ont le droit à leurs secrets.

elle ne nous le cacherait pas si ça n'était pas grave et important

à quoi tu penses ?

elle nous teste

hein ? fit Duo

je veux dire qu'elle cherche à savoir si on est des gens de confiance où pas

oui, ça on le sait déjà, son amie nous l'a déjà dit

c'est vrai mais elle ne veut pas nous dire la raison. Je crois que pour stopper cette guerre, elle a quelque chose à faire.

t'es vraiment malade, une fille aussi sympathique, devoir faire quelque chose pour stopper la guerre ? T'es complètement parano.

c'est mon instinct qui me le dit

ton instinct ?

et je t'assure qu'il ne me trompe jamais

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Fin de ce chapitre

J'espère que vous aimez toujours

Le prochain chapitre : la révélation

Envoyez moi des commentaires et votez pour ma fic si vous voulez la suite !


	10. la révélation

**Gundam**** wing d'une autre façon**

_La révélation_

Réléna arriva devant le lycée, elle se demandait comment elle allait apprendre ça à ses meilleures amies.

Elle les trouva toutes les trois assisedans l'herbe avec les g-boys et d'autres élèves de sa classe. Elle alla les rejoindre.

salut tout le monde, lança t-elle avec son meilleur sourire pour ne pas trahir son état.

salut Léna, dit Catherine, ça va ?

Mais à cette question, Réléna craqua et dit :

non, ça ne va pas, il faut que je vous parle,…, en privé, rajouta t-elle

ok, on arrive, désolé les gars, on se retrouve plus tard

salut

les gars, si on allait discuter tous les cinq à part, ajouta Heero

pour quoi faire, demanda Wufei

pour discuter ! rajouta Heero

ok, on te suit, dit Trowa

Ils allèrent dans un coin à l'abri des regards indiscrets et Heero lança :

alors Duo, j'exagère ?

non, non, d'accord, t'as raison, cette fille nous cache bien quelque chose d'important

mais de quoi vous parlez ? demanda Quatre

de Réléna, trancha Heero

qu'est-ce qu'elle nous cache ? demanda Trowa

justement, on voudrait bien le savoir, dit Duo

une fille a le droit d'avoir ses petits secrets, dit Wufei

je sais, mais mon intuition me dit que cela a à voir avec la guerre

et si on faisait notre petite enquête chacun de notre côté, proposa Trowa

c'est-à-dire ? demanda Duo

comme je vais être au cirque avec Cathy, je l'interrogerai

ça marche ! moi, je m'occupe d'Hilde, proposa Duo

Quatre, questionne Sylvia, dit Heero, je me charge de Réléna

et moi, je fais quoi ?demanda Wufei

tu regardes si elles se doutent de rien

ça marche

Du côté des filles, elles s'étaient enfermées dans une classe

alors Réléna, c'est quoi le problème ? demanda Sylvia

c'est pas vraiment un problème

alors c'est quoi ? demanda Hilde

c'est à propos de mon passé

Les trois filles se regardèrent avec empressement

ton passé ? lui demanda Catherine

j'ai eu l'accord de mon frère pour vous en parler

ton frère ? t'es pas fille unique ? demanda Sylvia

laissez-moi vous expliquer,ok ?

OK

je pense être prête à vous parler de mon passé. Je suis née à Sank. Mon vrai nom de famille est Réléna Peacecraft

Peacecraft ? Tu veux dire les anciens dirigeants du royaume de Sank, où mes parents sont morts ? demanda Cathy

oui

alors ça !

quand j'avais 8 ans, il y a eu un attentat contre nous car nous étions des pacifistes. Toute ma famille est morte sauf mon frère Milliardo.

alors tu as vraiment un frère ? demanda Hilde

oui, et vous le connaissez seulement sous le nom de Zechs Merquise

QUOI ? Tu veux dire, LE Zechs Merquise qui fait parti de OZ

oui

mais, ce ne sont pas vos ennemies ? demanda Sylvia

non, nos vrais ennemis, c'est l'Alliance

ok

donc, j'ai un frère qui est toujours en vie et j'ai des nouvelles très souvent. Notre but est de récupérer notre trône en se débarrassant de Ricardos, qui est à la tête du groupe !

par un coup d'Etat ! dit Catherine comme si elle comprenait toute l'histoire

oui, par un coup d'Etat. Si j'ai choisi de vous en parler maintenant, c'est parce que mon frère m'a contacter pour me dire qu'il aurait lieu bientôt.

OUAHHHHHHH ! Et c'est ton frère qui va diriger à nouveau le royaume, s'exclama Catherine

en fait,heu…

quoi ?demanda Hilde

…

ne me dis pas que c'est toi qui vas devoir diriger le royaume ! s'exclama Catherine, tu es beaucoup trop jeune

he bien, mon frère m'a dit « j'ai trop de sang sur les mains » alors j'ai pas eu le choix

t'es sûre que y'a personne de ta famille qui est encore vivant ?

heu, en fait,…

Réléna ne savait pas comment dire ça

Réléna, tu peux nous le dire, tu sais ! lui dit Sylvia

je sais. Alors je vais éviter les blablas et vous le dire tout de suite. Mon père a eu une maîtresse pendant l'un de ses voyages et résultat, j'ai une demi-sœur que je ne connais même pas !

ben dis donc, je me serais jamais imaginé ça ! Tu nous a clouées ! dit Catherine

je peux t'assurer que je vous comprends ! Mon frère m'a tout annoncé hier ! Je suis tombé deux fois de mon lit. J'ai été encore plus surprise que vous ! Heu, pas besoin de vous dire que ça reste entre nous, ok ?

oui, c'est sûr, ajouta Cathy, mais, tu sais, j'apprécie que tu nous en parle enfin, on avait tellement envie de savoir ! En plus, nos destin se sont croisés au moment de l'attentat. On était toutes les deux à Sank, et maintenant, on est toutes les deux ici. Tu crois que c'est le destin ?

si c'est le destin, alors je peux le remercier de m'avoir donner des amies telles que vous, dit Réléna. Même mes parents adoptifs ne sont pas au courant de cette histoire.

bon, et si on allait rejoindre les autres, ils vont s'inquiéter sinon ! proposa Hilde

OK, dirent elles

Plus loin, les g-boys virent les filles arriver tranquillement. Ils allèrent vite les rejoindre.

alors Réléna, t'en avait gros sur le cœur ? demanda Duo

c'est un secret, répondit-elle, toute souriante

je vois que ça va mieux, ça devait pas être trop grave, ajouta t-il

en effet, c'était rien du tout, dit Hilde, juste une histoire de cœur

mais Quatre, avec son don, senti que c'était bien pire que ça !

_driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnng_

quand faut y aller, faut y aller, dit Réléna

Toute la journée se passa à merveille, même les cassages de Dorothy n'altérèrent pas cette belle journée.

A 15h, les 3°4 avait un trou de 2h. Réléna en profita pour aller à la bibliothèque seule. Heero, voyant cela, ne laissa pas sa chance passer et la suivit sans qu'elle ne le voit.

Catherine avait décider de se détendre un peu en se mettant à l'écart et Trowa le remarqua de suite. Le plan fonctionnait aussi à merveille de son côté.

Quant à Sylvia, elle avait décidé de sortir un peu du lycée pour faire une petite balade reposante. Pour Quatre aussi, le plan fonctionnait à merveille

Hilde avait décidé de réviser près d'un arbre. Duo se dit « c'est le moment, Shinigami est de retour ».

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

voici ce chapitre terminé.

Mais comment vont faire les mecs pour découvrir le secret des filles

Les filles, vont-elles craquer ?

Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre : interrogatoire à huit mains(parce que ya 4 mecs qui ont 2 mains chacune lol , je voulais mettre « à 4 bouches » mais ça faisait vraiment débile.

Merci de m'avoir lu et de voter pour mon histoire, je vous envoie la suite que si vous votez et que vous votez.


	11. interrogatoire à huit mains

**Gundam**** wing d'une autre façon**

_Interrogatoire à huit mains_

Réléna allait donc à la bibliothèque suivie sans le savoir par Heero. Arrivée à destination, elle chercha les livres dont elle avait besoin et les empila les uns sur les autres sur l'étagère. Heero était juste de l'autre côté de cette étagère, essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer. Mais c'est sans compter sur le destin qui fait bien les choses. En effet, Réléna a la manie d'emprunter beaucoup de livres en même temps car elle adore lire. Un bon livre de 500 pages lui faisait 3 heures. Bref, elle avait déjà empilé 15 livres les uns sur les autres mais quand elle en mit un 16°, la colonne de livres ne résista pas et tomba sur la tête de ce cher Heero qui émit un « léger » :

HAI, ça fait mal, mais il réfléchit juste à ce qu'il venait de faire, zut, découvert

désolé, fit Réléna de l'autre côté

Elle fit le tour et, oh, surprise, vit Heero se masser le crâne

Heero, mais que fais-tu là ?

…

Heero, je t'ai posé une question !

je sais, mais je suis pas obligé de te répondre, c'est pas écrit « bibliothèque de mlle Réléna Darlian » à l'entrée que je sache.

Réléna tiqua à « mlle Réléna Darlian » et répondit :

ok, Mr Heeru Yui est de mauvaise humeur alors je vais laisser Mr Heero Yui tranquille, comme ça, il se calmera peut-être !

Et sur ce, elle ramassa ses livres et se dirigea vers la documentaliste pour faire enregistrer ses emprunts.

Heero resta pensif, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu énerver la jeune fille. Et soudain, il réalisa que « mlle Réléna Darlian » n'avait pas plu à la jeune fille.

merde, quel crétin je fais, elle va même plus vouloir m'adresser la parole maintenant

A cette pensée, il ne su pourquoi, mais son cœur se serra.

avec un peu de chance, je pourrai peut-être la rattraper et m'excuser.

Il se mit à courir dans le cdi (ou bibliothèque) sous les cris de la documentaliste :

non, mais vous vous croyez où, dans une salle de sport ? C'est un cdi ici, on ne court pas à l'intérieur.

désolé, mme, mais je suis préssé

ben voyons, ils disent tous ça

Heero ne fit pas attention à la remarque et continua à courir. En sortant, il la vit tourner dans un autre couloir et se précipita en criant :

Réléna, attend moi !

Mais en l'entendant, elle se mit à courir, elle ne voulait pas parler à cet espèce de….

Elle continua à courir et tourna dans un autre couloir. Heero la perdit de vue et abandonna :

j'ai tout gâché, maintenant, je sais rien du tout. Non mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ?

Du côté deTrowa :

hey, Catherine, comment vas-tu ?

heu, bien. Alors, c'est bon, tu viens toujours ce soir t'installer ?

ouais mais je viendrais plus tard

pourquoi ?

j'ai des trucs à faire avec les gars

ok

je voulais te demander quelque chose

oui, quoi ?

hé bien, ton amie était sur le point de craquer tout à l'heure, c'était grave ?

non, juste une histoire de cœur ! trancha t-elle

Trowa, ne sachant pas comment la faire parler, décida de rester sur le sujet « histoire de cœur »

Réléna sort avec un garçon ? Je ne l'ai pas encore vu

où vas-tu chercher ça, Réléna n'a pas de petit ami. Je veux pas dire que y'en a pas qui lui on demandé de sortir avec elle, mais elle a refusé à chaque fois !

alors ce n'est pas un problème de cœur !

pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda t-elle méfiante

parce qu'elle n'a pas de petit ami, donc j'en conclus que ce n'est pas une histoire de cœur

m…c'est que…

Catherine ne savait plus quoi sortir comme excuse, alors elle n'arrêtait pas de bafouiller. Puis soudain, elle sortie la première chose qui lui passa par le tête.

en fait, je sais pas si je peux t'en parler !

Trowa commençait vachement à s'intéresser, croyant qu'elle allait lui dire la vérité.

vas-y, tu peux me le dire, je dirai rien. Il va bien falloir qu'on se fasse confiance, on va travailler dans le même cirque !

ok ! En fait, Réléna craque pour un garçon mais il sort déjà avec une fille.

ha, fit Trowa, un peu dégoûté

Il était pourtant sûr que ce n'était pas la vérité. Mais Cathy lui posa une question qui le dérangea.

pourquoi tu voulais le savoir ?

Il sortit la première bourde qui lui passa par la tête.

en fait, je connais un garçon qui voudrait sortir avec elle !

Il se frappa mentalement : « non mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, je vais passer pour un imbécile, maintenant ».

ha oui, et je le connais, ce type ?

…

Trowa hésita mais dit finalement.

c'est un secret, j'ai pas le droit de te le dire

ok

Catherine commençait vraiment à être méfiante. Un mec qui ne la connaît même pas mais qui s'occupe de sa vie privée. Il faudra qu'elle en parle à Réléna.

Du côté de Duo :

Salut Hilde, tu bosses déjà ?

ouais, comme ça, j'aurai rien à faire ce soir. En plus, vu que je suis interne, on n'a pas le droit de se coucher trop tard.

ok ! Ca te dérange si je reste avec toi un moment ?

non, pas du tout

10 minutes passèrent sans que les deux ne disent rien, mais, comme à son habitude, Duo se mit à parler :

au fait, j'espère que Réléna va mieux !

oui, beaucoup mieux.

c'était quoi son problème ? demanda t-il innocemment

Hilde le regarda un instant, se demandant pourquoi il le lui demandait.

pourquoi veux tu le savoir ?

Duo sortit la première chose qui lui venait à l'esprit :

ben, je m'inquiétait un peu, je la connais que depuis hier mais je l'apprécie déjà.

oh, je vois

alors, tu peux me le dire, tu sais, je le garderais pour moi. Et puis, comme ça, j'éviterai les sujets douloureux pour elle.

mais ce matin, on t'a déjà dit que c'était qu'une histoire de cœur, rien de plus

et j'en crois pas un mot ! s'exclama t-il

Hilde réfléchit un instant et sortit ce qui lui venait en tête :

la mère de Réléna est très malade

oh, fit Duo, l'air déçu

pourquoi t'as l'air si déçu ?

oh, pour rien

vraiment ? Mais pourquoi tu voulais vraiment le savoir

je te l'ai déjà dit, je m'inquiétais pour elle

ah ouais, hé ben j'en crois pas un mot ! dit-elle en l'imitant

Duo ne savait plus quoi dire et Hilde essaya de se débarrasser de lui. Elle le trouvait trop curieux.Il fallait qu'elle en parle à Réléna. Elle lâcha la première excuse qu'elle avait en tête :

oulà, mais c'est que je suis en retard à mon rendez-vous. Désolé Duo, je vais devoir te laisser, dit-elle, faussement triste

ben a plus tard

ouais, à plus tard

Du côté de Quatre :

Sylvia, attend moi, cria Quatre en courant la rejoindre

Quatre ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ?

ben, comme j'avais rien à faire pendant ces deux heures, j'ai décidé de venir te voir

pour quoi faire ? dit-elle, méfiante

pour discuter un peu, voyons. On se connaît à peine !

Mais Quatre la sentait méfiante grâce à son empathie.

mais j'allais me promener un peu, tu ne vas pas m'accompagner tout de même, j'ai pas besoin d'un chaperon.

j'ai pas dit ça, se défendit Quatre, je veux juste qu'on parle un peu

et de quoi ? demanda t-elle

Là, il était pris au piège, comment s'en sortir ?

hé bien, j'attends, dis Sylvia en tapant du pied

en fait, je voulais savoir comment allait Réléna ?

oh, il fallait le dire plus tôt

alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

on l'a déjà dit, une histoire de cœur, tout simplement !

et j'en crois pas un mot

qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

Sylvia, je suis empathe

quoi ?

je ressens ce que les gens ressentent, et Réléna n'avait pas un problème de cœur, je peux l'affirmer !

« Heureusement qu'il lit pas dans les pensées des gens », se dit Sylvia

alors, c'était quoi son problème

je te trouve bien curieux, mon cher Quatre

mais non voyons, se défendit Quatre

Il commençait à ressentir la fureur de la jeune fille.

Elle décida de lui balancer la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit :

Quatre, Réléna a peur d'être atteinte d'une maladie grave

quoi ? dit Quatre

elle a peur d'avoir le SIDA

et comment elle l'aurait attrapé

a ton avis ?

Quatre se mit à rougir à sa pensée et se mit une claque mentale. Il essaya malgré tout de dicerner si c'était vrai mais il ne ressentit que la fureur de la jeune fille.

elle vous a dit qui était l'homme avec qui elle a…

couchée ?compléta t-elle

oui

elle nous l'a dit mais j'ai pas l'intention de te le dire

Et sur ce, elle s'en retourna au bahut, il fallait qu'elle parle à Réléna, Quatre était trop curieux pour seulement s'inquiéter.

Réléna était dans la cour, en train de lire un livre tranquillement. Mais ces trois amies déboulèrent en même temps de directions opposées et stoppèrent devant Réléna.

Il faut que je te parle, dirent-elles en même temps et avec empressement.

Elles se regardèrent toutes avec des yeux surpris. La scène aurait pu être comique si les filles n'avait pas des visages inquiets !

qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Réléna

Duo est trop curieux, dit Hilde

Trowa aussi, ajouta Catherine

c'est la même chose pour Quatre, dit Sylvia

comment ça, trop curieux ?

Duo m'a posé plein de questions à ton sujet, il voulait savoir notre petit secret.

Trowa aussi, rajouta Catherine

pareil pou Quatre, compléta Sylvia

Réléna faillit tomber de sa chaise et blémit.

maintenant, je sais pourquoi Heero était à la bibliothèque, il voulait me questionner. J'ai bien fait de le laisser sur place. Et lui qui me disait qu'il voulait être mon ami ! Réléna enrageait. Il peut se la mettre où je pense son amitié.

t'inquiète pas, j'ai dit à Duo que c'est parce que ta mère est très malade, dit Hilde

moi, j'ai fait croire à Trowa que t'avais le béguin pour un garçon déjà casé, dit Catherine avec fierté

et moi, j'ai fait croire à Quatre que tu pensais avoir le SIDA, ajouta Sylvia

Les quatre filles se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire

c'est quoi ces histoires débiles que vous leur avez raconté ? Questionna Réléna. Je crois que la pire, c'est celle de Sylvia.

c'est sûr,dit la concernée, tu aurais du voir sa tête quand il m'a demandé comment tu l'avais attrapé et que je lui ai dit « à ton avis » ! Il était tout rouge !

Et elles partirent à nouveau dans un fou rire incontrôlable en imaginant la tête de Quatre rouge comme une tomate.

ah oui, ajouta Sylvia, Quatre est empathe

il est quoi ? demanda Hilde

il est empathe, ça veut dire qu'il ressent les émotions des gens, lui répondit Réléna

heureusement qu'il lit pas dans les pensées, ajouta Catherine

c'est exactement ce que j'ai pensé quand il m'a dit qu'il était empathe.

Du côté des garçons :

Les quatre garçons se retrouvèrent dans un coin et se concertèrent :

alors Heero, demanda Duo, qu'est-ce que t'as découvert ?

rien du tout, Réléna et moi, on s'est engueulé avant que j'ai pu lui poser des questions. T'as queque chose ?

ouais, dis Duo, Hilde m'a dit que la mère de Réléna était très malade

moi, Catherine m'a dit que Réléna avait le béguin pour un mec qui avait déjà une petite amie

Heero n'en croyait pas ses yeux, ces filles les avaient berné. Mais il lui restait un espoir, et cet espoir était Quatre :

dis-moi Quatre, qu'est-ce que tu as appris ?

Quatre se mit à rougir comme une tomate

Sylvia m'a dit que …

Il n'arrivait pas à finir sa phrase. Duo décida alors de l'aider :

Quatre, t'as qu'à me le dire dans l'oreille, ok ?

ok

Quatre tendit ses deux mains sur l'oreille de Duo et lui raconta.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Duo :

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, trop fort, je me demande comment t'as pu croire ça Quatre

mais c'est pas ma faute, elle était en colère que je me mêle de ses affaires et même avec mon don, j'ai pas réussi à savoir si elle plaisantait où pas !

n'empêche…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

bon, Duo, arrête de rire et dis nous tout, s'enerva Heero

ok ! Sylvia a dit à Quatre que Réléna avait peur d'avoir attrapé le SIDA.

Ils se regardèrent tous et chacun émit un petit sourire ou un rire pour Duo

elles nous ont bien eu

tiens, Wufei arrive

alors Wufei, quelles sont les nouvelles, demanda Duo

….

ben alors, tu vas cracher le morceau, continua Duo

très bien, je vais vous le dire. Vous êtes découvert !

comment ça ? demanda calmement Trowa

j'ai vu arriver en même temps Hilde, Catherine et Sylvia devant Réléna. Elles lui ont parlé de je ne sais quoi et Réléna s'est mise à hurler.Les seuls mots que j'ai entendus sont « Heero, amitié, peut se la mettre là où je pense ».

merde, dit Heero

_drinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggggggggg_

les filles, c'est plus la peine de penser à ça, allons en cours, fit joyeusemenr Réléna

OK, dirent les trois autres

allez les gars, c'est l'heure d'aller en cours, lança joyeusement Duo

t'es content d'aller en cours ? questionna Wufei

laisse le ! pour une fois qui nous sort pas son « oh non, pas les cours », lui dit Trowa

ouais, t'as raison

Les cours se passaient normalement à part Réléna qui refusait de regarder un seul des g-boys.

Puis vint l'heure de la fin des cours.

Heero se décida à parler à Réléna en « l'attrapant » à la sortie.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

fin de ce chapitre !

j'espère qu'il vous aura plu !

le prochain chapitre se nomme : j'ai rien à te dire

si vous voulez la suite, votez pour ma fic et faite moi un commentaire, bon ou mauvais.

Merci à Malix et Mimi pour leur commentaire.


	12. j'ai rien à te dire

**Gundam**** wing d'une autre façon**

_J'ai rien à te dire_

Heero attrapa Réléna à la sortie

il faut que je te parle, lui dit Heero

ah oui, et de quoi ? laisse moi deviner

Elle fit celle qui réfléchit vraiment et lança :

j'ai trouvé, tu veux me parler de ma mère qui est malade. Euh, non, ça n'a pas l'air d'être ça ! Alors tu veux me demander pour qui j'ai le béguin ! non, c'est pas ça non plus. Bon, alors tu veux me parler de ma possibilité d'avoir le SIDA !

écoute, je…

ça suffit, le coupa t-elle, la prochaine fois que tu voudras connaître mes secrets, demande à tes amis d'être plus discret. Mes amies ont tout de suite remarquées qu'ils étaient trop curieux. Quant à ce qu'elles vous ont dit, ça me fait bien marrer. Surtout l'histoire du SIDA. Mais j'admet que Sylvia est allée chercher ça loin. Pourtant, j'aurais bien voulu voir vos tête quand elles vous racontaient des bobards.

Réléna était tellement énervé qu'elle hurlait sans s'en apercevoir ce qui fait que tout le joli monde s'était arrêté pour voir ce qui énervait la fille la plus populaire du collège.

Les filles, qui, jusqu'à présent, écoutaient de loin, se rapprochèrent de Réléna. Quant aux g-boys, ils firent de même mais du côté de Heero.

écoute Réléna, je n'aurais pas du faire ça, je le sais, mais…

mais tu n'es qu'un imbécile, le recoupa t'elle à nouveau !

est-ce que j'ai une chance pour sauver notre amitié ?

Réléna le regarda et le toisa

tu oses vraiment me le demander ?

oui

alors ça, c'est la meilleure

quelle est ta réponse ?

ma réponse est « va te faire foutre ». Non mais tu crois vraiment que je vais te refaire confiance ? Peut-être que la prochaine chose que tu voudras découvrir, c'est si je porte des culottes ou des strings, ou encore mieux, leur couleur.

Tout le monde éclata de rire, mais les g-boys firent de leur mieux pour rester stoïc. Quant aux filles, elles se tordaient de rire avec les autres.

Réléna continua sur sa lancée :

pour t'éviter des recherches trop pénibles, je vais te le dire, ça sera plus simple.

Elle fit comme si elle ne savait pas et regarda en soulevant un peu son pantalon

voyons voir, aujourd'hui, je porte un string bleu clair. Ca te va ?

Les rires fusèrent à nouveau, Hilde se tint sur Catherine et Sylvia pour ne pas tomber tellement elle riait mais elle eut du mal car les deux autres étaient déjà pliées en deux.

Quant aux garçon, ils avaient la honte de leur vie, et surtout Heero qui regardait ses pieds. Quatre était devenu tout rouge quand Réléna avait soulevé légèrement son pantalon.

maintenant, la seule chose dont j'ai envie, c'est de me casser,ajouta Réléna

Mais la présence de Dorothy vint tout chambouler :

alors Darlian, comment vas-tu ?

casse toi Dorothy !

allons Réléna, ne sois pas si agressive !

je vais l'être encore plus si tu ne fais pas ce que je te dis !

allons Réléna, il faut pas t'énerver contre moi, c'et pas parce que tu t'engueules avec ton petit ami qu'il faut t'énerver sur moi.

qu'est- ce que tu viens de dire, sale truie ?

que c'est pas parce que tu t'engueules avec ton petit ami qu…

Mais malheureusement pour elle,elle ne pu finir sa phrase, elle se prit un direct du droit en pleine figure par une Réléna qui n'avait pas apprécié du tout le mot « petit ami ». Dorothy fut tellement surprise qu'elle ne pu se retenir et tomba par terre.

ça va pas la tête, lui hurla Dorothy, maintenant, je vais avoir un énorme hématome sur l'œil.

si tu ne veux pas que ça recommence, évite de dire que cette énergumène est mon petit ami. Quant à toi et ta petite bande, dit-elle en se tournant vers Heero, j'ai bien envie de faire quelques petites recherche sur vous, histoire de voir pourquoi vous vous intéressez tant à mon passé.

Et sur cette dernière phrase, elle s'en alla dignement chez elle.

Les autres élèves, voyant cela, s'en allèrent à leur tour.

Il ne resta sur place plus que les trois amies de Réléna et les g-boys.

avouez que vous l'avez mériteé,dirent elles en cœur.

Puis elles s'en allèrent.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

fin de ce chapitre !

j'espère qu'il vous a plu

dans le prochain chapitre, nous assisterons au combat des gundam d'où le titre : le combat

pour avoir la suite, votez pour ma fic et envoyez moi un petit commentaire


	13. le combat

**Gundam**** wing d'une autre façon**

_Le combat_

Les cinq beaux gosses retournèrent à leur planque, certains honteux, d'autres dépité. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ça. Mais ils l'avaient bien cherché. Trowa se demandait comment il allait être accueilli au cirque. Mais leur problème à régler pour le moment était la mission. Ils avaient environs une heure de route pour arriver à Moscou. Heero avait dit que la livraison des armes que l'Alliance devait recevoir arriverait à 23 heures pile.

Ils avaient donc le temps de se reposer un peu. Ils en avaient bien besoin.

A 21h, ils se levèrent tous pour revoir le plan :

alors Duo, tu attaqueras par l'aile Sud, Trowa par l'aile Nord, Quatre par l'aile Ouest et Wufei par l'aile Est. Tandis que moi, je serai au centre pour attirer leurs attentions. Pendant qu'ils m'attaquent, vous, vous vous occupez chacun de votre aile tout en éliminant ceux qui se mettront sur votre chemin. Vous faites le plus de casse possible. On doit s'occuper en priorité du chargement des armes et seulement après, détruire la base, c'est bien compris Duo ?

ouais, c'est compris, mais pourquoi c'est toujours à moi qu'on dit ça ?

Quatre têtes se tournèrent vers lui et il ajouta :

c'est bon, pas la peine de répondre, je sais, vous allez encore me dire que je suis un dingue qui fait foirer à chaque fois les plans mais ce qu'on faisait, c'était que des simulations par images avec les mads, là, c'est la réalité,je serai plus sérieux !

je préfère te le répéter pour bien que tu l'imprègnes, rajouta Heero.

bon, je crois que tout est prêt, on peut y aller ! fit Trowa

en route, rajouta Quatre

Heero grimpa dans son Wing, Duo dans Deathscythe, Trowa dans Heavy Arms, Quatre dans son Sandrock et enfin Wufei dans Shen Long (surnommé Nataku en l'honneur de sa femme qui est morte).

Une heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent à destination. Il était 22h45, il ne restait plus qu'un quart d'heure. Chacun se mit à sa place. Un quart d'heure plus tard, le chargement arriva. Les gundams attendirent le signal de Heero et quand celui-ci le donna par communication visuelle, ils chargèrent.

Heero se plaça au centre comme prévu et les autres armures mobiles l'attaquèrent, croyant qu'il était seul ! Tous ceux qui foncèrent sur lui furent décimé pendant que les quatre autres gundams détruisaient les ozzies qui leur barrait la route. Ils détruirent ensuite les armes et commencèrent à dévaster la base. Quant à Heero, il s'en sortait seul, il ne lui restait à combattre plus qu'une dizaine d'armures. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, il alla aider les autres à détruire la base.

mission réussie, lança Heero, retour à la maison immédiatement.

ok, reçu cinq sur cinq, répondit Duo, les gars, onse casse.

De retour au bercail après avoir soigneusement dissimuler leurs armures, ils se rejoignirent dans le salon.

va falloir que j'y aille les gars, annonça Trowa.

tu vas faire comment avec Catherine ? demanda Duo

j'en sais rien, je verrai le moment venu !

Il alla récupérer ses affaires dans un sac qu'il avait préparer et s'en alla !

Et nous, on fait quoi avec les filles ? demanda Quatre

on les laisse, Réléna a dit qu'elle ferait des recherches sur nous, quand elle verra qu'elle ne trouve rien, elle va se poser des questions sur nos identités. Et à ce moment, je préfèrerai ne pas la rencontrer, lâcha sèchement Heero. Bon, on ferait mieux d'aller se coucher, il est 1h du matin passée. Je sais qu'on a pas de cours demain mais j'ai besoin de me reposer. J'enverrai le rapport à J demain . Bonne nuit !

bonne nuit, dirent-ils tous.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

j'espère que vous avez aimé !

je ne suis pas très habile pour décrire des combats !

comment va réagir Catherine maintenant. En plus, Trowa va arriver à plus de 1h du matin. Si ça se trouve, ils dorment tous. Ben au moins, sa évitera à Trowa de voir Catherine !

catherine : pourquoi t'es méchante comme ça avec nous, Dolphin

trowa :…

dolphin : vous n'avez encore rien vu( sourire de dément)

catherine : Trowa, j'ai peur, c'est normal

trowa : je crois que oui !

le prochain chapitre est : bienvenue Trowa

comme d'hab, pour la suite, votez et commentez


	14. bienvenue Trowa

**Gundam**** wing d'une autre façon**

_Bienvenue Trowa_

Trowa arriva devant le cirque assez tard, il regarda sa montre : 1h 30

bon, tout le monde doit dormir, quand Cathy m'a fait visiter, elle m'a montré où la clé de la porte se trouverait si j'arrivait trop tard.

Mais soudain, il réalisa quelque chose :

« Si ça se trouve, pour se venger, elle n'a pas mis la clé sous le paillasson pour que je dorme dehors. Ouais, elle a sûrement fait ça ! Je suis dans la merde, mais alors dans la grosse merde ! »

Il s'approcha près de la porte du bâtiment et regarda, sans trop y croire, sous le paillasson. Miracle ! Elle y est.

« Ouf, ben faut croire qu'elle n'était pas tant en rogne que ça »

Il referma à clé derrière lui et posa les clés sur une table. Il monta ensuite les marches des escaliers et arriva devant sa chambre, numéro 20. Celle de Cathy est la chambre 19, juste en face.

« Si elle m'en voulait tant que ça, elle aurait pas laissé les clés pour moi, elle doit sans doute avoir envie de me reparler ».

Sur cette pensée, il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et entra. Mais un incident lui fit regretter sa dernière pensée. En effet, à peine eut-il fait un pas dans la chambre qu'il tomba au sol dans un bruit assourdissant. Son sac lui était tombé dessus pendant sa chute et il n'était pas léger. Il se demanda ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour qu'il tombe. Et bien sûr, il remarqua le fil transparent qui était accroché sur les deux extrémités de la porte. Il remarqua soudain deux pieds en face de lui. Il releva la tête et découvrit Catherine avec un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

ce n'est pas la peine que je te demande si c'est toi qui a mis ce fils dans ma chambre ? demanda Trowa

non, en effet, ce n'est pas la peine, tu le sais déjà ! répondit Catherine

si tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire, tu peux t'en aller !

heu, en fait, si, j'ai autre chose à te dire

ah oui, et quoi ?

bienvenue Trowa

ouais, super

arrête de faire cette tête, tu l'as bien cherché. Au fait, t'as de la chance qu'on ait pas cours les mercredi matin, parce qu'avec l'heure où tu es rentré, t'aurai pas beaucoup dormi ! Je peux savoir ce que tu faisais ?

tu es bien curieuse, chère Cathy, mais je vais te le dire. Les garçons et moi, on a cherché pendant toute la nuit la façon de vous faire oublier ce petit incident qui s'est produit, mais on a rien trouvés à part une option très tentante ! Dit-il

ah oui, et laquelle

vous exterminer

oh, j'adorerais voir ça, mais vois-tu, j'ai plein d'autre chose à faire

Mais Trowa en avait décidé autrement.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

je sais, je suis méchante de finir le chapitre ici !

dans le prochain chapitre, y'a de l'amour dans l'air

prochain chapitre : trowa et cathy

pour la suite, un vote et un commentaire


	15. Trowa et Catherine

**Gundam wing d'une autre façon**

_Trowa et Catherine_

Rappel : Mais Trowa en avait décidé autrement

Il attrapa Catherine par la taille et la jeta sur son lit.

S'ensuivit une bataille de coussin entre les deux jeunes gens.

Ils s'arrêtèrent au bout de 20 minutes, à bout de force

alors ? dit Trowa

alors quoi ? ajouta Catherine

on n'est à nouveau amis ? demanda t-il

…

Catherine réfléchit pendant un moment avant de répondre :

j'hésite, je sais pas si je peux avoir confiance en toi !

tu hésites, c'est déjà pas mal

Catherine le regarda et finit avec un sourire.

c'est d'accord, je veux bien redevenir ton amie mais à une seule condition !

laquelle ?

ne fais plus ce qui me déplait

ok ! amis ?

amis !

Ils se serrèrent la main en disant cela mais au bout de 2 minutes, aucun des deux n'avait bougé sa main de place. Soudain, Trowa trouva les lèvres de Catherine très attirante. Celle-ci aussi d'ailleurs et on ne sait comment, ils se retrouvèrent bouche contre bouche. Le baiser dura un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'aient plus de souffle. Catherine posa alors une question :

Trowa, pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ?

je ne t'ai pas embrassé, c'est TOI qui m'as embrassé

sûrement pas, c'est toi

arrête de jouer à ce petit jeu, c'est toi !

non, mais pour qui tu te prends, espèce de ….

Mais elle ne pu finir sa phrase car Trowa avait posé à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes.

tu vois, c'est toi ! Lui dit Catherine quand ils eurent finit de se bécoter

là, oui

Catherine décida qu'il était quand même temps d'aller se coucher

faut que j'y aille, lui dit-elle

alors fais de beaux rêves, Cathy

je penserai à toi, beau brun

Sur ces mots, elle lui envoya un baiser par la main et s'en alla. Trowa resta pensif un moment avant de se dire :

quand les autres vont savoir ça !

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

fin de ce chapitre

ça vous a plu ?

prochain chapitre : la réconciliation

Trowa : alors ça, si je m'y était attendu

Catherine : Dolphin, t'es méchante

Dolphin : qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ?

Catherine : pourquoi on est pas allés plus loin ?

Trowa : ça, c'est vrai, je l'approuve, pourquoi ?

Dolphin prends une batte de base-ball et les assome tous les deux

Dolphin : et là, ça vous va ? Vous dormez dans la même chambre d'hôpital !

Catherine : non, il faudrait qu'on finisse directement dans le même lit

Trowa : tout à fait d'accord

Dolphin : non mais ça va pas, le titre c'est « gundam wing d'une autre façon » et pas « gundam wing film x », ok ?

Trowa et Catherine, apeurés : ok

Un petit commentaire et un vote pour avoir la suite ! merci


	16. la réconciliation

**Gundam wing d'une autre façon**

_La réconciliation_

Trowa se réveilla très tôt ce matin, 8h, malgré l'heure tardive à laquelle il s'était couché. Mais il avait si bien dormi en pensant à sa Cathy !

Il descendit les étages et trouva Catherine à table, en train de déjeuner tranquillement !

bonjour mon cœur, bien dormi ?

Il ponctua sa question par un long baisé.

très bien, beau brun, lui répondit-elle

tu es levée depuis longtemps, lui demanda Trowa

non, je viens juste de descendre. Et toi, tu n'étais pas fatigué ?

non, du tout.

Un long silence s'ensuivit, puis Trowa décida de le rompre :

je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle aux autres

pour quoi faire ?

pour les réconcilier, voyons, lui dit Trowa

il vaut mieux les laisser régler ça entre eux

c'est ce que je me suis dit au début, mais…

mais ? demanda Catherine

mais si on ne les réconcilie pas, on va devoir passer nos journées séparées tous les deux car on n'aura pas pu leur dire qu'on est ensemble. Tu nous vois faire semblant de nous détester ?

là, t'as marqué un point. Mais on fait comment ?

j'appelle les mecs et toi les filles et on leur demande de nous rejoindre ici.

ça marche, déclara t-elle

Ils les appelèrent vers les 10h en leur disant de venir car c'était important. Ils leur donnaient rendez-vous à 14h devant le cirque.

A 14h, les filles arrivèrent d'un côté de la tente et les garçons de l'autre. Trowa et Catherine les firent rentrer à l'intérieur et, oh, surprise, se retrouvèrent devant leurs ennemis.

qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? déclara Réléna

Trowa devait nous parler en privé d'une chose importante, répondit Heero, et vous, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Catherine nous a invité pour nous parler d'une chose importante, répondit Réléna du tac au tac

Ils se regardèrent tous les deux tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'ils venaient de dire. Hé là, ils comprirent, ils s'étaient fait avoir par Trowa et Catherine.

c'est quoi ce délire ? demanda Hilde

Trowa, dis nous pourquoi on est tous là, damanda Duo

je vais vous le dire pourquoi vous êtes tous là, répondit-il, Cathy et moi, on veut que vous vous réconciliez !

ben voyons,dit Réléna, comme si c'était aussi simple

mais c'est simple Réléna, répondit Catherine, je me suis bien réconcilié avec Trowa, et j'en suis pas morte, que je sache.

Si on a vraiment décidé de vous réconcilier, c'est parce qu'on est ensemble, tous les deux

heu, Trowa, tu peux répéter, demanda Duo

Catherine et moi sommes ensemble

ça fait longtemps ? demanda Quatre

non, ça fait moins de 24 heures, déclara t-il

maintenant, vous vous regardez en face, vous vous serrez les mains et vous dites « amis », déclara Catherine.

Pendant 10 minutes, rien ne se passa, ils se regardaient tous en se défiant mais les premiers à craquer furent Duo et Hilde qui se firent un mince sourire et qui se serrèrent la main en disant « amis ». Voyant cela, Quatre regarda Sylvia dans les yeux et lui fit un léger sourire. Celle-ci y répondit et lui tendit sa main. Il la serra et ils dirent « amis ». Pour Wufei, il n'avait personne à qui se faire pardonner car il n'avait pas participer à « l'opération ». Par contre, pour les derniers, ce fut beaucoup plus long. R&l&na avait un fort caractère et quand elle en voulait à quelqu'un, il ne fallait même plus chercher à discuter. Les autres essayèrent de les aider :

allez, Réléna, pardonne lui, c'est pas difficile, lui dit Hilde

Heero, mets y du tient, sinon, ça peut durer encore longtemps, ajouta Duo

A ces paroles, ils se regardèrent tous les deux dans les yeux pendant un moment. Finallement, c'est Heero qui se décida en lui tendant sa main. Réléna le regarda mais ne bougea pas.

t'attends quoi ? lui dit Heero, qu'on soit vieux ?

Cette remarque la fit sourire et elle se décida à lui tendre elle aussi sa main. Ils se les serrèrent et dirent « amis ».

ben, c'est pas trop tôt, fit remarquer Duo, j'ai bien cru qu'on allait devoir vous obliger en vous martyrisant.

La fin de la journée se passa normalement ! Catherine décida que tout le mon de mangerait ici pour goûter sa cuisine. Trowa alluma la télé et tomba juste sur les informations :

_« Flash spécial : hier soir, vers les 23 heures, une base de l'Alliance a été détruite entièrement à Moscou. Des survivants de l'attaque ont pu nous dire que cinq armures mobiles en gundamium étaient à l'origine de ce fléau. On ne connaît toujours pas les pilotes de ces armures mais les chercheurs sont toujours à leur recherche. Si jamais vous apercevez ces armures, prévenez immédiatement l'Alliance avec le numéro qui s'affiche en bas de votre écran. Surtout, faites très attention, on ne sait pas de quoi ils sont capables »._

alors là, chapeau, dit Hilde

des armures en gundamium ?fit Catherine

vous croyez vraiment qu'ils sont dangereux, demanda Sylvia

je ne pense pas, répondit Réléna, si ils étaient dangereux, ils auraient envoyé un message pour dire prévenir de ce qu'ils voudraient.

Mais Réléna n'était pas surprise, son frère l'avait averti de l'arrivée de ces cinq armures ! Mais qui étaient donc ces pilotes ? Et que cherchaient-ils ? Si elle avait su à ce moment précis que ces pilots étaient juste devant elle, elle n'y aurait pas cru !

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

et un chapitre de plus terminé !

dites moi ce que vous en pensez !

prochain chapitre : Réléna et Dorothy, nouveau round

pour avoir la suite, c'est comme d'hab ! un commentaire et un vote !


	17. Réléna et Dorothy, nouveau round

**Gundam wing d'une autre façon**

_Réléna et Dorothy, nouveau round_

Le lendemain, tous les jeunes durent retourner au lycée. La soirée s'était bien passée, Catherine était un vrai cordon bleu.

Puis, Duo avait ensuite sorti de nouvelles blagues qui firent rire tout le monde. Les cours du matin se passèrent normalement.

Mais l'après-midi, Sylvia revint de son casier avec une tête de déterrée.

ben, qu'est-ce que t'as ? demanda Réléna

Un seul mot sortit de la bouche de Sylvia et qui suffit à faire comprendre à tout le monde le problème :

Dorothy !

encore elle ? se lamenta Catherine

qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ? demanda Hilde

suivez-moi, vous allez comprendre. Elle les amena devant le casier de Réléna :

comment a-t-elle osé ? s'indigna Quatre

c'est vraiment une garce ! s'exclama Duo

On pouvait voir, écrit sur le casier avec du marqueur, les mots suivants :

« Salut, je m'appelle Réléna Darlian, je suis riche, j'ai 200 de QI mais je suis ENCORE célibataire ! Si vous voulez un rencard, laissez-moi un mot dans ce casier ! »

tu es sûr que c'est Dorothy qui a écrit ça Sylvia, demanda Heero

oui, je l'ai prise sur le fait, répondit celle-ci

je vais la tuer, s'époumona Réléna

En disant cela, elle se mit à marcher très vite pour chercher Dorothy. Mais Heero la rattrapa par l'épaule !

attends, lui dit-il

QUOI !

tu préfères pas une autre sorte de vengeance, lui demanda Heero

et quel genre ?

t'as 200 de QI, non ? Trouve une autre idée que celle-ci !

Réléna réfléchit un instant et déclara soudain :

oui, c'est bon, j'ai une autre idée !

et laquelle ? demanda Wufei

c'est un secret !

ok

bon, si on allait voir le directeur pour lui dire ce que cette garçe a fait ! proposa Hilde

c'est pas une mauvaise idée, dit Catherine, il sait que tu es une élève modèle et en plus, t'énerve pas si je dis ça, mais ton père est vachement connu, alors rien que l'idée que sa fille est des problèmes ici, il va vite se bouger !

mais je déteste rapporter ! s'écria Réléna

tu crois que Dorothy se serait gênée si le cocard tu lui avais donné hier avait été à l'intérieur du lycée, lui dit Hilde

c'est vrai, elle ne se serait pas gênée mais comme je le lui ai donné à la sortie, ça compte pas !

bon, puisque tu ne veux rien dire, c'est moi qui y vais, s'exclama Sylvia

mais…

il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tiennent Réléna, c'est moi qui l'ai vu, alors c'est moi qui vais la dénoncer

ok, j'abandonne, lança t-elle, allons-y

Ils allèrent donc tous voir le directeur. Après l'explication, il les accompagna devant le casier .

je vois, mais avez-vous d'autres témoins ? demanda le directeur

hélas non, dit Sylvia, j'étais la seule dans ce couloir quand je l'ai vu

alors je suis désolé mais je ne peux rien faire. Par contre, je vais faire nettoyer tout de suite ce casier. Si jamais ceci recommençait, veuillez m'en avertir.

oui monsieur, répondit Sylvia

A peine 10 minutes plus tard, le casier était nettoyé.

tu vois, dit Réléna, ça ne servait à rien

bien sûr que si, lui répondit Sylvia, maintenant, ton casier est clean.

bon, je vous laisse, j'ai ma petite vengeance à mettre au point, s'exclama Réléna, on se revoit en classe !

à tout à l'heure

Cinq minutes plus tard, Réléna retrouva les autres devant la porte de classe

alors ?demanda Hilde

alors tout est ok

personne ne t'a vu ? demanda Trowa

y'avait pas une mouche

Les cours se passèrent sans bavure. Pendant la pause de 20 minutes, les amis s'installèrent sur la pelouse en se racontant des trucs très drôle. Mais Dorothy arriva comme une furie :

Réléna, comment t'as osé ? demanda t-elle

oser quoi ? demanda celle-ci innocement

c'est vraiment dégueulasse !

Tous les jeunes du collège regardèrent la scène en se disant « Réléna et Dorothy, nouveau round » !

de quoi tu parles ? De ce que tu as écrit sur mon casier ? demanda Réléna

t'as aucune preuve que c'est moi !

ah bon, pourtant, Sylvia t'a vu !

tu l'as bien mérité, regarde un peu mon bleu

Tout en disant cela, elle enleva les lunettes de soleil qu'elle avait sur le nez.

Réléna éclata de rire :

ben alors, tu sais plus te maquiller, chère Dorothy ?

c'est ça, moque toi

mais qu'est-ce que Réléna a bien pu faire pour que tu viennes à nouveau nous faire chier ? demanda Catherine, morte de rire tout comme les autres

CE QU'ELLE A FAIT ? JE VAIS TE LE DIRE. ELLE A MIS UN RAT MORT DANS MON CASIER !

Ils se regardèrent tous et éclatèrent à nouveau de rire, ainsi que les autres « spectateurs » !

mais est-ce que t'as des preuves pour m'accuser ? demanda Réléna

des preuves ? J'en ai pas besoin ! Je sais très bien que c'est toi qui a mis ce rat crevé dans mon casier !

tu te trompe, lui dit-elle

je me trompe ?

en effet, quand je l'ai mis, il était vivant, c'est sûrement l'odeur de tes chaussures de sport qui l'a asphyxié !

Tout le monde éclata à nouveau de rire !

alors tu avoues ? Demanda Dorothy

oui, j'avoue, et ça m'a bien fait rire en imaginant ta tête. La prochaine fois, évite de me mettre en rogne.

oh mais bien sûr, je ne pourrai qu'éviter, car tu ne pourras plus en faire qu'à ta tête comme tu vas être surveillée de près !

Tout le monde regarda Dorothy, se demandant de quoi elle parlait.

de quoi tu parles ? demanda Duo

moi, j'ai plein de témoins qui viennent de t'entendre avouer !

Tout en disant cela, elle se retourna vers les « spectateurs ». Mais en voyant où elle voulait en venir, ils se dispersèrent tous, certain en disant « moi, j'ai rien vu » ou encore « de quel aveux elle parle ? » ou « elle y croit trop ». Bref, ça signifiait que personne n'avait l'intention de dénoncer Réléna.

hé bien, dit Réléna, je vois que tu as beaucoup de témoins, alors je te souhaite bonne chance !

Les filles et les g-boys se regardèrent tous et éclatèrent de rire une nouvelle fois. Une fois Dorothy partit, rouge de colère, Duo demanda :

Réléna, mais où t'es allée trouver un rat ?

c'est un secret ! s'exclama t-elle

t'as pas fini avec tes secrets ?

hum, laisse moi réfléchir… et bien, je crois que non !

galère, ironisa t-il

La fin de la journée se passa à merveille, ainsi que la semaine d'après. Les g-boys eurent d'autres missions semblables à la première. Un soir, Réléna reçu un coup de fil de son frère

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

fin de ce chapitre

je sais, c'est salop, mais c'est comme ça

pourquoi donc son frère l'appelle ?

vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre : la sœur de Réléna

Dorothy : Dolphin, t'es méchante avec moi

Dolphin : je sais, mais je vais me rattraper dans les prochains chapitres

Réléna attrape les feuilles que Dolphin tient en main et lit les chapitres suivants

Réléna : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, tu peux pas me faire ça, je croyais que tu m'adorais !

Dolphin : mais je t'adore toujours

Réléna : alors pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

Dorothy attrape les feuilles que Réléna tient et lit elle aussi les prochains chapitres

Dorothy : POUUUUUUURQQQQQQQQUOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ?

Vous vous demandez bien pourquoi elles réagissent comme ça ? Je suis sûre que vous avez devinez, sinon, relisez les chapitres d'avant, c'est obligé que vous trouvez.

Envoyez moi des commentaires si vous voulez la suite ! et un petit vote aussi me ferait plaisir !


	18. la soeur de Réléna

**Gundam wing d'une autre façon**

_La sœur de Réléna_

Milliardo avait appelé sa sœur en soirée :

bonsoir soeurette

salut, frérot, dit elle en l'imitant !

comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois, tu t'es remis du choc ?

tu parles du fait que papa ait eu une maîtresse ou du fait que je vais devoir diriger Sank une fois que tu l'auras récupéré ?

Réléna, tu n'oublies pas quelque chose, par hasard ?

Réléna fit semblant de ne pas comprendre.

heu, non, je n'oublie rien !

d'accord, dit-il avec lassitude. Alors je vais te dire quelque chose qui va te rafraîchir l'esprit.

dis toujours !

je l'ai retrouvée

Réléna pâlît et demanda :

notre demi-sœur ?

ben tu vois que tu t'en souviens !

oui oui, c'est bon. Alors, c'est qui ? demanda t-elle

…

Milliardo ?

je veux te faire une surprise !

comment ça une surprise ? Je n'ai pas envie d'une surprise, je veux savoir qui sait ! S'époumona t-elle

écoute, demain, c'est samedi, alors je viendrai te voir avec elle, ok ?

comment ça ? Tu veux venir ICI me la présenter ? Et tu l'as déjà vu ?

oui, on vient ici demain et je l'ai déjà vu. Elle non plus ne sait pas comment tu es ! Vous aurez la surprise toutes les deux, ok ?

ok, je n'ai pas trop le choix. Mais tu sais, maman ne sait pas que j'ai une sœur et ni le reste !

comment ça ? Tu ne lui as rien dit ?

en effet, je lui ai rien dit

mais…

suffit, le coupa t-elle, c'est toi qui veux que je reprenne le pouvoir alors à toi de lui dire que je vais devoir la laisser, c'est clair ?

mais je vais lui briser le cœur ! En plus, je l'adore moi Héléna.

a qui vas-tu briser le cœur, demanda une voix que reconnaissait Réléna à l'autre bout du fil

Et en voyant sa tête apparaître à côté de celle de Milliardo, elle sourit :

bonjour Noin

bonjour Réléna, heu, je veux dire, future princesse de Sank

arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! Et puis, je ne suis pas encore princesse !

c'est vrai, mais ça le sera d'ici un mois ou deux, déclara t-elle

bon arrêtons cela ! As-tu vu ma sœur Noin ?

oui, je l'ai vu

comment elle est ?

Milliardo m'a fait promettre de ne rien te dire

ok, j'abandonne

bon, on va te laisser, on a plein de choses à faire, dit Milliardo

je n'en doute pas, dit-elle avec un sourire, ne faite pas trop de bêtises, rajouta t-elle en faisant un clin d'œil

Elle vit son frère et Noin rougirent tous les deux et se mit à rire

Réléna, pour qui tu nous prends ? demanda son frère

pour rien du tout, ce n'est pas ma faute si tu crois des trucs que je pense pas. C'est toi qui vient de faire un sous-entendu, dit t-elle

Réléna ? dit Milliado, choqué, comment tu parles ?

mais, se défendit-elle, c'est toi qui m'a dit que les mecs pensent qu'à ça !

pensent à quoi ? questionna Noin

mon frère te le dira mieux que moi, bon je vous laisse

Elle raccrocha mais pu entendre juste avant la question de Noin :

de quoi elle parle, Zechs ?

Elle s'écroula de rire en imaginant son frère lui expliquer. Mais elle se reprit bien vite. Demain, elle devrait voir sa demi-sœur, « pourvu qu'elle soit sympa », pensa t-elle (Dolphin : j'ai jamais trouvé aussi sympa, tu me connais ? Réléna : ben justement ! lol).

Le lendemain, on sonna à la porte ! Réléna, croyant que c'était eux, ouvrit à la volée mais se retrouva nez à nez devant…

Hilde !Catherine ! Sylvia ! Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? demanda t-elle, dégoutée

merci pour cet accueil chaleureux, lui répondit Sylvia.

désolée, j'attendais quelqu'un d'autre

on va faire du shopping, on voulait savoir si tu voulais venir ! lui explique Catherine

mais qui attendais-tu ? demanda Hilde

…

Réléna ?

entrez, je vais vous expliquer

Quand elles furent à l'intérieur, Réléna leur demanda de s'asseoir sur le divan.

en fait, j'attends ma demi-sœur

ça y est, tu l'as rencontrée ? Elle est comment ? S'époumona Hilde

en fait, c'est aujourd'hui que je dois la rencontrer. Mon frère m'a appelé hier soir pour me le dire.

tu préfères qu'on te laisse ? Questionna Catherine

NON, surtout pas, je préfère attendre avec vous !

comme tu veux, dit Sylvia, mais c'est vrai que j'ai envie de la voir moi aussi. Ca se trouve, elle te ressemble !

Sylvia, arrête de rêver ! Lui dit Réléna

ok

Un quart d'heure plus tard, on resonna à la porte et Réléna se sentit défaillir. C'est la mère de Réléna qui vint ouvrir.

oh, Milliardo, quelle bonne surprise, mais qui est cette charmante fille avec toi ?

heu, pouvons nous rentrer d'abord, je t'expliquerai à l'intérieur Héléna !

mais bien sûr, entrez voyons.

Réléna entendit les pas s'approcher et commença à avoir peur. Mais seul Milliardo entra dans le salon.

bonjour petite sœur, ça va ?

Pour toute réponse, elle lui sauta au coup

tu m'as trop manqué, Milliardo

je sais. Mais tu sais pourquoi je suis là, aujourd'hui ?

ouais

je vais te présenter notre demi-sœur

Il remarqua soudain la présence des filles

qui est-ce ?

oh, ce sont mes amies, Hilde, Catherine et Sylvia

Milliardo leur serra la main tout en disant : Réléna m'a beaucoup parlé de vous

en bien j'espère, dit Catherine

bien sûr. C'est donc à vous qu'elle a tout raconté !

oui, dit Hilde

bien, trêve de bavardage !

Il s'avança vers la porte et dit :

tu peux entrer

La « demi-sœur » entra. Les filles eurent un visage à faire peur ainsi que Réléna et « la demi-sœur ».

TOI ? dit Réléna

TOI ? dit la demi-soeur

Vous vous connaîssez déjà ? demanda Milliardo

bien sûr qu'on se connaît déjà, la dernier sale coup qu'elle m'a fait est d'avoir mis un rat dans mon casier !

Et oui, la sœur de Réléna n'était autre que Dorothy, cette chère fille que Réléna adore.

vous pouvez m'expliquer ? demanda Héléna

heu, je vais le faire, dit Milliardo, allons nous asseoir dans la cuisine, pendant qu'elle « discutent » un peu !

très bien, dit Héléna, qui commençait à s'inquiéter

Pendant que Milliardo expliquait tout à Héléna, les filles continuaient à « papoter » :

toi ? c'est impossible ! Milliardo a du se tromper ! Tu peux pas être ma demi-sœur !

pour une fois que je suis d'accord avec toi ! ajouta Dorothy

c'est vrai quoi ! on s'est jamais entendu, continua Réléna

je crois que ton frère ne s'est pas trompé, dit Hilde

comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ? demanda Dorothy

mon intuition

Après un énorme silence où Dorothy et Réléna se fusillaient du regard, Catherine se mit à parler :

écoutez moi toutes les deux. Arrêtez de vous fusiller du regard comme ça.

mais…dirent les deux concernée en même temps

chut, laissez moi parler, les coupa t-elle, on sait très bien que vous pouvez pas vous voir toutes les deux, mais vous êtes sœur et vous y pouvez rien. Alors essayez de faire avec, ok. Normalement, ça devrait être un grand moment de joie, et là, on voit Nelly Oleson et Laura Ingalls (vive la petite maison dans la prairie !lol) qui se bouffent. Non mais regardez-vous, vous vous comportez comme des gamines de quatre ans, et encore. Alors faite moi plaisir et comportez-vous comme deux sœurs normales, ok ?

Réléna et Dorothy baissèrent la tête, honteuses, puis elles se regardèrent et se firent un petit sourire en coin.

c'est pas suffisant ça, ajouta Catherine, serrez-vous dans vos bras

Les deux concernées regardèrent toutes les deux Catherine. Hilde et Sylvia filmait avec leur portable discrètement, presque mortes de rire. Réléna et Dorothy se regardèrent une nouvelle fois avec leur sourire mais chacune se refusait de faire le premier pas. Finalement, ce fut Réléna qui avança et qui alla serrer Dorothy dans ses bras. Et elle ajouta :

bienvenue dans la famille, grande sœur

Dorothy la regarda et la serra à nouveau dans ses bras

pourquoi « grande sœur » ? demanda t-elle

ben parce que t'es née avant moi !

Hilde et Sylvia était toute contente, elles filmaient toujours et se promirent de montrer ça à tout le monde. Quant à Catherine, elle était toute fière car c'est elle qui les avait réconciliées. Milliardo arriva et quand il les vit ainsi, il dit :

je croyais que vous pouviez pas vous voir !

ça, c'était avant, affirma Réléna

au fait, je me suis arrangé avec Héléna, tu peux emménager ici si tu le souhaites pendant que je me débrouille pour récupérer Sank.

les filles, ajoute Héléna, en s'adressant à Hilde, Catherine et Sylvia, vous pouvez dormir ici cette nuit si vous en avez envie, il y a assez de place.

OUAIS, dirent-elles toutes

mais que va dire la mère de Dorothy, demanda Réléna

heu, en fait, elle dira rien vu qu'elle m'a laissée pour son travail de journaliste quand j'avais 8 ans en me laissant chez mon grand-père, le Duc Dermail, mais elle s'est fait tuer au cours de la bataille qui a eu lieu à Sank. Un obus est tombé sur l'hélicoptère qui la transportait ainsi que ses collègues.

désolée, dit Réléna

faut pas, c'est pas ta faute

Maintenant, on pouvait comprendre pourquoi Dorothy avait un sale caractère. C'est son grand-père qui s'est occupé d'elle, elle n'a pas eu l'affection d'une mère.

bon, si on allait faire du shopping ! Proposa Catherine

ouais, mais en même temps, on passera chez nous pour prendre des affaires ! Ajouta Sylvia

j'ai mes affaires dans ces valises, montra Dorothy aux autres

ben on s'en occupera ce soir, dit Hilde

La journée se passa étonnamment bien. En fait, quand on connaissait mieux Dorothy, on la trouvait très sympathique.

Le soir, elles mangèrent de bon appétit. Ensuite, elles allèrent toutes s'occuper des affaires de Dorothy. Puis, elles allèrent toutes dans la chambre de Réléna et s'assirent sur le lit pour discuter.

la tête que vont faire les autres en voyant que tu parles à Dorothy, dit Hilde en riant

ça, c'est sûr, ils vont tomber des nus, ajouta Catherine

au fait, demanda Sylvia, c'est quand la représentation du cirque.

c'est mardi soir, répondit Catherine

on va toutes venir te voir, fit Dorothy

qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? demanda Hilde

un lancer de couteau sur Trowa

trop cool, lança Réléna

au fait, c'est quand ton anni, Réléna ? demanda Dorothy

c'est la semaine prochaine, samedi, je ferai une fête ou y'aura toute la classe !

cool ! s'exclama Hilde

Tot à coup, on entendit la porte d'entrée claquer :

coucou, c'est moi, dit une voix d'homme

chéri, comment vas-tu ?

bien, mais où est Réléna

elle est en haut avec sa sœur et des amies

sa sœur ? De quoi tu parles ? On n'a pas fait une fille sans le savoir !

heu, c'est long à expliquer, je ne l'ai appris que cet après-midi, c'est Milliardo qui l'a amené ! Je lui ai proposé qu'elle reste jusqu'à ce que Sank soit de nouveau libre et que Réléna monte sur le trône.

Le père de Réléna tomba dans un gros « BOUM » et sa femme l'aida à se relever

Dans la chambre, les filles avaient tout entendu ainsi que le gros « BOUM » et Réléna dit :

maman, tu aurais pu attendre de lui dire ça, il ne m'a même pas encore vu.

Les filles pouffèrent de rire.

comment ça, Réléna va monter sur le trône ?

heu, je t'expliquerai tout à l'heure, va plutôt lui dire bonjour.

j'y vais

Arrivé devant la porte de la chambre de sa fille adoptive, il toqua et Réléna lui dit d'entrer :

bonjour ma puce, lui dit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue.

salut papa, dit-elle

hé bien, je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus chaleureux

Mais la seule chose que Réléna lui répondit fut :

tu es en retard de une semaine !

je sais, mais j'avais prévenu ta mère

ouais, je sais. Oh, j'allais oublier, voici ma demi-sœur, Dorothy !

bonjour monsieur, enchanté

moi de même

au fait, papa, tu seras là samedi prochain ?

heu, je ne sais pas, pourquoi ? Il y a quelque chose d'important ?

Les filles se regardèrent un instant et Réléna ajouta :

papa, c'est mon anniversaire

Le père de Réléna blêmit :

excuse-moi, j'avais complètement oublié, je suis tellement débordé en ce moment !

papa, tu es toujours débordé ! S'exclama t-elle

excuse-moi. Mais que veux-tu pour ton anniversaire, ma chérie ?

juste ta présence

Son père la regarda et lui sourit :

je serai là, promis

je l'espère sincèrement, papa

Elle lui donna un bisou sur la joue et il s'en alla.

Les filles décidèrent d'aller se coucher dans les chambres d'ami sauf Dorothy qui dormait sur le lit au dessus de Réléna (heu, quand je dis « au dessus de Réléna, » c'est pas « sur Réléna »,c'est un lit à deux étages.lol).

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Fin de ce chapitre

Alors, vous vous y attendiez à ce que la sœur de Réléna soit Dorothy ?

Votez pour ma fic svp et envoyez moi un commentaire pour savoir si ça vous a plus.

Sans commentaires ou votes, pas de suite ! Je sais, c'est du chantage mais c'est comme ça !


	19. la colère d'Heero

**Gundam**** wing d'une autre façon**

_La colère de Heero_

Dans la chambre de Heero et Duo :

Je suis mort, dit Duo, cette mission m'a tuée. Y'avait encore plus d'ennemis que d'habitude… Au fait, Hilde m'a dit que l'anniversaire de Réléna, c'était samedi. Mais elle ne sait pas qui elle va inviter…

…

Heero, tu crois que tout se passe bien pour Trowa ?

…

Heero ? Tu dors pas, alors répond.

Voyant qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées et qu'il ne répondait pas, il essaya de le faire sortir de son mutisme. Il réfléchit à une blague à lui faire. Oui, il allait faire ça, même si Heero risquait de le trucider. Il s'exclama soudain :

HEERO, REVEILLE-TOI, Y'A RELENA QUI FAIT UN STREAP TEASE DANS LA CHAMBRE.

Il ne fallut pas plus d'un quart de seconde pour que Heero regarde de partout dans la chambre. Duo s'étouffa de rire. Mais en voyant la tête que lui lança son compagnon de chambre, il se tu immédiatement.

DUO, hurla t-il

oui HEE-Chan ? demanda innocemment ce dernier

tu es un homme mort ! dit le dénommé Hee-Chan sans sourciller

heu, Hee-Chan, arrête d'avancer comme ça, tu me fais peur

…

t'as pas aimé ma blague, c'est ça ?

…

oui, je crois que c'est ça

Heero se jeta sur lui mais Duo fut plus rapide. Il couru vers la porte et parti en sprintant. Mais il ne faut pas sous estimer le soldat parfait qui se mit à le poursuivre. Quatre, en entendant du bruit, était persuadé que c'était encore Wufei et Duo qui se couraient après. Ne voulant pas rater ça, il ouvrit sa porte de chambre. C'est au même moment que Heero était vers la porte de Quatre, Duo, venant juste de passer devant. Et Heero se prit la porte en pleine tronche. Il a beau être le soldat parfait, un coup de porte dans la tronche ne fait pas du bien. Quatre entendit alors :

PUTAIN DE SALOPERIE DE PORTE DE SA RACE (oulà, il est en colère notre petit Heero). SI JAMAIS J'ATTRAPE CELUI QUI A OUVERT CETTE PUTAIN DE PORTE, JE LE BUTE !

Quatre, voyant qu'il était en danger, sortit au pas de course de sa chambre pour aller se cacher.

Quant à Duo, il était juste devant la chambre de Wufei, et ce dernier, n'ayant pas aimé qu'on le réveille avec des hurlements, ouvrit sa porte d'un seul coup en hurlant :

NON, MAIS C'EST QUOI CE RAFFU, PUTAIN DE MERDE, Y'A DES GENS QUI VOUDRAIENT DORMIR ! SI J'ATTRAPE CELUI QUI A OSER HURLER, JE LUI COUPE TOUT CE QUI DEPASSE AVEC MON SABRE, COMME CA, IL AURA UNE EXCUSE POUR HURLER !

Mais comme Duo était juste à côté de la porte de Wufei, il se prit lui aussi une porte en pleine face et tomba par terre, comme Heero. Quant à Heero, la fureur de Wufei l'avait calmé et il décida de se barrer vite fait, tenant à son organe reproducteur. Même s'il était très fort, un Wufei en colère est très dangereux pour tous.

Il se cassa vite fait dans sa chambre. Duo en fit de même quand il vit que Wufei lui lançait un regard qui voulait dire « c'est toi qui a osé hurler, tu vas mourir ». Après ce « léger » incident, Wufei ferma la porte de sa chambre. Il ne restait plus que Quatre au milieu du couloir. Celui-ci se mit à rire comme un malade en revoyant la scène. Mais il rentra vite dans sa chambre quand il entendit Wufei hurler « C'EST PAS BIENTOT FINIT CE BOUCAN ? ».

De retour dans leur chambre, Duo et Heero se regardèrent et pouffèrent de rire.

alors, dit Duo

alors quoi ? demanda Heero

t'es amoureux ?

Heero le regarda de son regard de la mort qui tue. Mais Duo lui dit :

arrête avec ce regard, depuis le temps que tu me le fais, j'en ai plus peur.

nnh

moi aussi je t'aime

Duo !

je plaisante ! Alors, t'es amoureux ?

Sachant qu'il ne servirait à rien de démentir, il lui répondit :

oui

je peux savoir qui sait même si je m'en doute un peu ?

si tu le sais déjà, pourquoi tu le demandes ?

d'accord, si tu veux jouer à ce petit jeu, je vais sortir la grosse artillerie !

nani ?

Et Duo se mit à hurler pour que les autres g-boys entendent :

HE, LES GARS, VOUS NE DEVINEREZ JAMAIS ! HEERO A LE BEGUIN POUR UNE FILLE ET JE C'EST MËME QUI SAIT ! ELLE S'APPELLE REL…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Heero lui plaqua la main sur la bouche.

Et là, ils entendirent :

DUO, SI TU LA FERME PAS, JE VIENS DANS VOTRE CHAMBRE ET JE TE COUPE TA TRESSE, lui dit « gentiment » Wufei .

arggggggggg, pas ma tresse, dit tout bas Duo

ça va pas la tête, t'allais dire à tout le monde que j'aimais Réléna !

En disant cela, il sut qu'il avait fait une grosse bourde, mais alors une très grosse bourde.

AHAH ! Je le savais ! Et tu viens juste d'avouer !

oh,ça va, je te fait pas chier avec tes histoires de cœur moi !

faudrait déjà que j'en ai

vraiment ? Questionna Heero

oui…vraiment, dit Duo, sur la défensive

Heero vit la meilleure façon de se venger :

avoue que tu as le béguin pour une certaine brunette aux reflets bleus

Duo blêmit

je vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, se défendit-il

oh, alors, toi aussi tu veux jouer à ce petit jeu ?

quel petit jeu

celui-ci

Et il se mit à hurler :

HE, LES GARS, VOUS NE DEVINEREZ JAMAIS ! DUO A LE BEGUIN POUR UNE FILLE ! ET JE SAIS QUI SAIS ! C'EST HI…

Lui non plus n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Duo avait fait la même chose que lui précédemment.

ALORS-LA, J'ARRIVE, VOUS ALLEZ ME LE PAYER ! JE VOUS AVAIS PREVENU ! PREPAREZ-VOUS AU MASSACRE !

merde, on est mort, dirent en même temps Heero et Duo

vite, une sortie, please

par la fenêtre ! vite !

mais t'es malade Hee-Chan ! On va se faire mal !

tu préfères pas ça plutôt les tortures de Wufei ?

ben…

Mais quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir avec fracas, il n'hésita pas une seconde et sauta, suivit d'Heero. Wufei, voyant cela, sauta à son tour et les coursa. Quatre, qui avait tout entendu depuis le début, se mit à sa fenêtre et les regarda en riant. Soudain, il dit :

hé, les gars, vous vous amusez bien ?

Ils stoppèrent tous les trois et le regardèrent d'en bas.

Wufei, abîme les pas trop, sinon, ils oseront plus se montrer devant Hilde et Réléna !

alors là, tu peux bien parler Quatre, ajouta Duo, avec cette chère Sylvia que tu as sur le cœur !

Quatre se mit à rougir instantanément !

ben alors Quatre, tu nous fais des cachotteries ? demanda Heero

Mais Quatre n'eut pas besoin de répondre. En effet, une averse tombait juste et Heero, Duo et Wufei se précipitèrent à l'intérieur tout en maugréant :

saloperie de temps

ça promet, ajouta Quatre

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Alors, ça vous a plu ? J'espère !

Le prochain chapitre mettra en scène nos jeunes personnages au collège. Comment vont réagir les autres en voyant Réléna et Dorothy rire toutes les deux de bon cœur ?

La suite dans le prochain chapitre. Mais pour ça, il me faut des commentaires et des votes. Merci à ceux qui me lisent et qui le font !

Heero : pourquoi je passe pour un imbécile ?

Duo : et moi aussi, pourquoi ?

Dolphin : Pourquoi ? parce que c'est moi l'auteur et que j'en ai assez qu'on casse toujours cette pauvre Réléna. Ceux qui la critiquent n'ont rien compris à la série. C'est pas sa faute si elle est habillée en rose, c'est l'uniforme de son lycée. En plus, je me demande où c'est qu'ils ont vu où elle collait Heero. Enfin bref, j'ai décidé d'écrire cette fic pour montrer à ces « anti-Réléna » que cette fille est très charmante et ouverte d'esprit. Ceux qui sont pas d'accord avec moi, je m'en fiche !

Heero : c'est bon, t'a fini ton petit speesh ?

Dolphin : toi, si tu me cherches, tu vas me trouver. Attends, oh, une idée a germée dans mon esprit pour te la faire boucler

Heero : Duo, tu crois qu'elle va se venger de ce que je lui ai dit

Duo regarde Dolphin écrire avec un regard de psychopathe.

Duo : Heero ?

Heero : oui Duo ?

Duo: tu es mort!

Heero: pourquoi tu dis ça

Duo : parce que je lis ces prochain chapitre. Mon pauvre ! Elle va t'en faire baver !

Heero : adieu monde cruel ! Il faut maintenant que j'écrive mon testament !


	20. la surprise

**Gundam wing d'une autre façon**

_La surprise_

Après ce week-end reposant, les g-boys allèrent au collège. Ils virent les filles plus loin, et Trowa et Catherine qui se bécottaient dans un autre coin. Ils décidèrent de laisser les amoureux tranquilles et allèrent voir les filles. Mais en s'approchant, ils stoppèrent d'un coup car surprise ! Ils les virent avec Dorothy, en train de rire de bon cœur :

les gars, je rêve, pincez-moi

C'est ce que fit Wufei

HAI, mais t'es malade Wuffie, ça fait mal

je m'appelle Wufei

je sais, je sais

comment se fait-il que Dorothy soient avec les filles, elles peuvent pas se voir ? demanda Quatre

en tout cas, Trowa doit être au courant, car il n'a pas l'air surpris

En effet, Trowa et Catherine étaient allés voir les filles et rirent avec elles.

c'est bizarre, dit Heero

bon, on a qu'à aller les voir pour savoir, proposa Quatre

Ils approchèrent donc du groupe et les filles les virent !

salut, lança gaiement Réléna

salut, dirent les autres

vous en faites une tête, dit Réléna

c'est normal, répondit Heero, on se demande ce que vous faites avec cette garce

En disant cela, il montra Dorothy du doigt. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de réagir quand Réléna lui envoya une belle claque en pleine figure. Les filles éclatèrent de rire avec Trowa. Les autres se demandant pourquoi Réléna avait frappé Heero.

Ce dernier se releva rapidement en s'écriant :

NON MAIS CA VA PAS, POURQUOI TU M'AS FRAPPE

parce que t'as insulté ma sœur

Duo s'accrocha à Quatre pour ne pas tomber et Quatre à Wufei. Mais comme ce dernier était autant choqué que les autres et qu'il n'avait personne près de lui pour se raccrocher, il tomba en emportant Duo et Quatre avec lui. On eut le droit à un grand « BOUM ». Quant à Heero, il se tenait toujours la joue et regardait Réléna comme si elle était devenu folle :

tu peux répéter sil-te-plait, j'ai crois que j'ai mal compris ce que tu as dit.

tu as très bien compris, Dorothy est ma sœur, je l'ai découvert hier, mais ce n'est pas la peine de me poser des questions sur « le pourquoi du comment », c'est ma sœur et c'est comme ça.

Réléna avait dit ça d'une traite, sans reprendre son souffle.

mais c'est impossible, gémit Duo

la preuve que si, et faudra vous y faire ! On a décidé de plus se mitraille elle et moi alors faites en autant, sinon, c'est pas la peine de venir nous reparler

Trowa ? Pria Duo

alors là, me demande rien, j'ai accepter de lui parler normalement, je vais pas refuser pour toi. J'ai promis à Cathy !

Les garçons se mirent à part et se concertèrent un instant :

alors ça, c'est la meilleure, s'exclama Duo, cette fille ? La sœur de Réléna ? C'est vraiment le monde à l'envers !

c'est clair, ajouta Quatre

bon, on fait quoi ? demanda Heero

si j'étais vous, j'accepterais, dit Wufei

et pourquoi ? demande Duo

parce que, tête de linotte, si tu l'accepte pas, y'aura plus aucune chance entre toi et Hilde, coupa Heero

je te signale que c'est la même chose pour toi et Quatre, imbécile, lâcha Duo

Ils se concertèrent pendant encore cinq minutes. Puis ils approchèrent du groupe et Duo pris la parole :

c'est d'accord, on l'accepte

parfait, dit Hilde

_DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG_

bon, on se verra tout à l'heure, déclara Dorothy, faut que j'aille en cours

nous aussi, répondit Réléna, à tout à l'heure

Dorothy n'était pas dans la même classe qu'eux et Réléna le regretta

c'est dommage qu'elle soit pas dans notre classe ! Dit-elle tout haut

Le cours de français se passa très bien. Mais comme d'habitude, après cette heure, ils avaient deux heures de trou.

C'est là que les garçons en profitèrent pour commencer leur drague !

…………………………………………………………………………….

Je sais, c'est pas bien que je coupe ici, mais c'est comme ça

Ca vous a plu ?

Comme d'hab, un petit commentaire et une petite review me ferait plaisir pour que je continue cette fic ! Je sais, c'est du chantage, mais c'est moi qui écrit.

Les g-boys : c'est quoi ce plan drague ?

Dolphin : vous verrez bien !HIHIHI !

Les g-boys : complètement barjo ! Irrécupérable !


	21. le début du plan drague

**Gundam wing d'une autre façon**

_Le début du plan drague_

Trowa et Catherine profitèrent de ce temps libre pour aller flirter un peu et parler de la représentation du lendemain. Quant à Wufei, comme il n'avait personne en vue, il alla parler avec les autres de la classe.

Heero repéra Réléna aller à la bibliothèque. Duo vit Hilde aller vers le terrain de sport tandis que Quatre resta assis près de Sylvia sans savoir quoi dire !

Du côté de Heero :

Celui-ci cria :

Réléna, attend-moi !

Heero ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

tu vas à la bibliothèque ?

oui, pourquoi ? Tu veux encore m'espionner, demanda-t-elle en plaisantant

non, bien sûr que non

alors pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

j'ai plus le droit d'accompagner une amie à la bibliothèque ?

tu me cacherais pas quelque chose toi ? se méfia t-elle

c'est un secret, fit-il en essayant de faire comme elle

arrête de m'imiter ! C'est pas drôle, dit-elle en souriant

vraiment, alors pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? demanda t-il

c'est un secret, répondit Réléna en rigolant

Et sur ces dernières paroles, ils prirent le chemin du CDI (ou bibliothèque pour ceux qui préfèrent).

Réléna prit un livre sur les mathématiques (ben oui, faut bien qu'elle travaille ses 200 de QI, sinon ça sert à rien) et se plaça à une table. Heero la rejoignit. Mais il ne prit aucun livre. Il décida de jouer le grand jeu. Il ne fit que la regarder pendant qu'elle lisait. Celle-ci le remarqua au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes. Elle lui lança quelques regards signifiants « quoi ? » où encore « j'ai quelque chose coincé entre les dents ?» où encore mieux « tu veux ma photo ? » mais à chaque fois, il lui lançait son plus beau sourire ce qui la faisait rougir. Elle commençait à vraiment être mal à l'aise. Elle se décida à bouger. Elle ferma son livre d'un coup et le regarda dans les yeux. Puis, elle lui demanda :

pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Tu ne préfères pas lire un bon livre ou aller surfer sur internet ?

Heero continua sur sa lançé du grand jeu de la drague :

non, je préfère te regarder lire ! Lui dit-il en lui souriant

on peut savoir pourquoi, demanda t-elle,méfiante.

tout simplement parce que t'es belle quand t'es concentrée.

Réléna le regarda, surprise, et se mit à rougir et à bégayer des choses incompréhensibles :

quequoitumaisvoyonsc'estqueben…

Voyant qu'elle n'arrivait plus à parler normalement, elle essaya de ce ressaisir et sortie la première excuse qui lui vint par la tête pour se barrer :

oh, ça alors, il est déjà 9h30, j'avais oublié que j'avais rendez-vous avec quelqu'un, faut que je te laisse, dit-elle en se levant.

tu veux que je t'accompagne ? demanda t-il précipitamment en voyant qu'elle cherchait à le semer !

NON, SURTOUT PAS, dit-elle en courant.

Une fois qu'elle fut partie, il se mit à sourire :

au moins, ça prouve que je lui fais de l'effet (ben voyons, il se la pète pas, tiens ! Heero : c'est pas de ma faute, c'est toi qui écrit).

Du côté de Duo :

Duo avait tout de suite décider de lui faire comprendre.

salut Hilde

ho, salut Duo

qu'est-ce que fait une aussi jolie fille toute seule devant le terrain de sport ?

Hilde tiqua sur « jolie fille » et se mit à rougir

heu, rien d'intéressant, juste regarder le terrain

t'as pas un petit copain avec qui passer ton temps libre ? demanda Duo

heu…non

Duo, par cette révélation, vit qu'il avait le terrain libre !

alors je peux espérer !

espérer quoi ? demanda Hilde

que tu veuilles sortir avec moi ! s'extasia Duo

Hilde le regarda, bouche bée !

qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? demanda t-elle

que j'espérais que tu veuilles sortir avec moi, répéta Duo

tu en as vraiment envie ?

Pour toute réponse, il l'embrassa, et Hilde répondit à son baiser.

Faut croire que pour certain, c'était plus facile que d'autre !

En effet, du côté de Quatre :

alors, tu vas bien, commença t-il, mal à l'aise

très bien, et toi ?

heu ouais

Il y eu un gros silence, mais Quatre retrouva un sujet de conversation :

heu, Sylvia ?

oui ?

elle fait quoi, Réléna, pour son anni ?

ah, c'est vrai, j'ai oublié de te le dire, Réléna m'a demandé de te donner ça

En disant cela, elle sortit une enveloppe et la lui tendit

c'est une invitation ? demanda t-il ?

oui, elle tient à ce que vous veniez tous ! Je pense que Catherine a donné celle pour Trowa mais est-ce que tu pourras donner celle-ci à Wufei ?

bien sûr dit-il en attrapant l'enveloppe de Wufei

Mais en faisant cela, leur main se frôlèrent et ils se regardèrent et rougirent tous les deux.

désolé, dit Quatre

pour quoi ?

ben, j'ai pas fait exprès de te toucher la main, dit-il, mal à l'aise

c'est pas grave, ça m'a pas déplu, lui répondit-elle

Quatre la regarda dans les yeux et ressentit les sentiments de la jeune fille. Elle était… amoureuse de lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il se retrouva en train d'embrasser la jeune fille passionément. Sylvia avait fait le premier pas ! « Tant mieux, se dit-il, j'aurai jamais osé ».

Revenons en à Duo et Hilde :

Après le baiser, ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux et se sourirent

dois-je comprendre que tu veux bien sortir avec moi ?

heu, oui, il me semble, dit-elle en souriant. Oh, j'allais oublié, Réléna m'a demandé de te donner ça !

Elle lui tendit une enveloppe

qu'est-ce que c'est ?

une invitation à son anni, elle tient à ce que vous soyez la toi et les autres.

cool !

Réléna revint dans la cour principale. Elle ne voulait plus se retrouver devant Heero, elle avait trop honte. D'ailleurs elle en avait oublié l'invitation. Mais elle arriva juste au moment où Quatre et Sylvia s'embrassaient. Elle se tourne vivement et changea de direction. Au moment où elle tourna un couloir, elle croisa comme par hasard…

oh, Heero, comment ça va, dit-elle, mal à l'aise

bien

Ne sachant plus quoi dire, elle trouva l'excuse appropriée pour empêcher Heero d'aller déranger les deux amoureux.

oh, j'ai oublié de te donner quelque chose tout à l'heure

ah oui, et quoi ? lui dit-il avec son sourire charmeur

Elle sortie une enveloppe de son sac et la lui tendit :

qu'est-ce que c'est ? Une demande de divorce ? demanda Heero en souriant. Pourtant, je t'ai pas encore demandé en mariage !

Réléna se remit en tête la phrase qu'il venait de lui dire et releva le mot important « encore ». Décidément, il adorait se moquer d'elle.

non, imbécile, c'est une invitation à mon anni ! Bon, faut que je te laisse, j'ai un truc urgent à faire. « Tant pis pour Quatre et Sylvia, pensa-t-elle, mais j'ai pas envie de rester ici avec lui. Il me met trop mal à l'aise ».

Sur ce, elle s'en alla. Heero la regarda partir, déçu. Il continua sa petite « promenade » et se retrouve devant Quatre et Sylvia qui se bécotaient tranquillement. Quatre le vit et arrêta aussitôt d'embrasser Sylvia. Celle-ci le regarda, surprise, mais Quatre lui intima par un regard de se retourner. Dès qu'elle vit Heero, elle se mit à rougir.

heu, je dérange ? demanda Heero (non, à peine !)

Les deux amoureux dirent en même temps :

non, dit Quatre

oui, dit Sylvia

Ils se regardèrent tous les deux et pouffèrent de rire. Heero décida de les laisser tranquilles.

Il vit Trowa et Catherine qui se bécotaient dans la direction où il allait. Il changea de trajectoire et se dirigea vers le terrain de sport. Mais malheureusement pour lui, il trouva Duo et Hilde qui s'embrassaient à pleine bouche :

« Mais c'est pas vrai! Ils se sont tous ligués contre moi où quoi,pensa Heero. Bon, j'ai qu'à aller voir Wufei, au moins, je suis sûr qu'il sera pas en train de bécoter une fille ».

Mais ce qu'il vit le fit tomber par terre. Non pas que Wufei embrassait une fille, non, rien de cela. Mais il faisait le malin devant un groupe de filles en faisant des figures avec son sabre !

Retournons un peu en arrière :

Wufei pensa soudain qu'il avait oublié son livre pour le prochain cours, il se leva pour aller le chercher dans son casier. Mais un groupe de filles de la classe qui le matait depuis un certain temps le virent et le suivirent.

Wufei leur plaisait bien. Elles arrivèrent derrière lui, en face de son casier. Wufei, qui avait entendu des personnes stopper derrière lui, se retourna vivement et se retrouva nez à nez avec dix jolies filles :

oui ? interrogea t-il ?

heu, dit l'une des filles, mais elle ne su quoi dire et elle aperçu soudain un objet très intéressant dans son casier :

il est à toi, ce sabre ?demanda-t-elle

oui, répondit-il sèchement

tu sais t'en servir ?

oui, trancha t-il

heu, Wufei, c'est bien ça ?

oui !

je m'appelle Sandy et les autres là c'est Emmanuella, Marion, Candy, Stephanie, Laura, Audrey, Laetitia, Morganne et Julie, énuméra t-elle en désignant chaque fille.

enchanté !

je voulais savoir si tu voulais pas nous faire une démonstration avec ton sabre !

Wufei les regarda toutes les dix et devant leur regard implorant, il céda :

ok, si vous voulez

OUAIS

Voilà comment Wufei se retrouva à faire le pitre devant des filles qui bavaient en le regardant.

Pandant la pause, Dorothy se précipita sur le groupe qui s'était reformé :

ben, qu'est-ce qui a, demanda Réléna en voyant la tête que faisait sa sœur

y'a un gros problème !

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

fin de ce chapitre

vous avez aimé ?

mais quel est donc ce gros problème ?

commentaire et vote, svp


	22. le pire cauchemar de Réléna

**Gundam wing d'une autre façon**

_Le pire cauchemar de Réléna_

Dorothy : y'a un gros problème !

Réléna : comment ça, tes infinités avec les autres se sont pas arrangés ?

Dorothy : bien sûr que si

Réléna : alors il est où le problème ?

Dorothy : Jack Lerris est de retour !

Réléna tomba de sa chaise

Réléna : tu plaisantes, j'espère ?

Dorothy : je t'assure que non, il est dans ma classe, il est revenu de son voyage en Amérique. Les autres lui ont dit qu'on était sœur et tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit ?

Hilde : dis-nous

Dorothy : il a dit « c'est vrai, hé bien, j'ai hâte de revoir ta sœur ! »

Réléna : mon Dieu, pourquoi vous m'en voulez à ce point ? demanda Réléna en levant les yeux au ciel et en joignant les mains. J'ai toujours été une bonne chrétienne alors pourquoi tu t'acharnes sur moi !

Duo failli étouffer de rire en voyant les mimiques de Réléna ainsi que Quatre et les filles.

ma pauvre, je te plains, lui dit Catherine

c'est qui, Jack Lerris, questionna Heero

C'est Sylvia qui lui répondit :

c'est un garçon très beau. Il a les cheveux blonds et les yeux bleus. Et très riche, ajouta t-elle

heu, Sylvia ?

oui Duo ?

c'est pas ce qu'on demandait

désolée

bon, c'est qui ce type ? demanda Heero

c'est un mec qui arrête pas de draguer Réléna, répondit Catherine. Il est toujours en train de lui coller aux basques. En plus, il lui laisse toujours des mots dans son casier et il lui offre des fleurs très souvent.

moi qui pensait ne plus avoir affaire à lui ! Se lamenta Réléna

bonne chance ! lui dit Dorothy

Réléna tira une tête qui fit rire l'assemblée. Mais soudain, leurs rires furent couvert par une certaine personne :

RELENA, MON AMOUR, TU M'AS TANT MANQUE. TU ES MON ASTRE SOLAIRE, LE SEUL AMOUR DE MA VIE, MON…

Mais Réléna , en commençant à entendre le début, s'exclama apeurée :

oh non, pas lui ! Faut que je me casse

En disant cela, elle partit en courant sous les rire de tout le collège.

une cachette, n'importe où, mais vite ! S'il vous plait mon Dieu, exauce ma prière !

Mais Jack, en la voyant partir en courant, la suivit en passant devant les autres qui rirent encore plus. Il retrouva vite Réléna :

MON AMOUR, ATTENDS-MOI, JEVEUX TE DIRE A QUEL POINT JE T'AIME, TU ES MA VIE, MON AME, MA…

Réléna n'écouta pas la suite et se mit à courir plus vite

N'ESSAYE PAS DE FUIR, TU SAIS QUE TU M'AIMES TOI AUSSI ALORS POURQUOI LE CACHER ? NE RESISTE PLUS ET VIENS DANS MES BRAS, MON AMOUR !

CA, JAMAIS, lui répondit Réléna

Elle ne s'en aperçu pas mais elle avait fait le tour du collège en courant car elle arrivait à nouveau devant ses amis en courant. Elle les supplia :

s'il vous plait, aidez-moi !

Mais les filles et les g-boys éclatèrent à nouveau de rire en voyant Jack accourir avec une rose dans sa main tendue.

MA BELLE, TU NE PEUX PLUS T'ECHAPPER,ALORS ACCEPTE CETTE FLEUR QUI EST LE GAGE DE MON AMOUR !

SURTOUT PAS ! hurla t-elle

Tous les élèves du collège qui assistaient à la scène étaient pliés en deux car ils avaient l'habitude de voir Jack faire ses déclaration d'amour à cette pauvre Réléna.

JE NOUS VOIS DEJA AVEC PLEIN DE BEBE ET TOI EN ROBE DE MARIEE…

pitié, seigneur, faites le taire, je n'en peux plus, pria Réléna

_DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG_

merci mon Dieu, je t'en serai éternellement reconnaissante, dit-elle, en levant les yeux au ciel.

QUEL DOMMAGE, MON AMOUR, JE SUIS OBLIGE DE TE LAISSER, MAIS NE T'INQUIETE PAS, JE REVIENDRAI TE VOIR POUR CONTINUER A TE CRIER MON AMOUR.

Les filles pouffèrent de rire en voyant la tête de Réléna qui s'était enfui en courant.

la pauvre, compatit Duo, elle est pas sortie de l'auberge !

bon, si on allait la rejoindre ! Proposa Sylvia

on y va !

a tout à l'heure Dorothy, dit Hilde

a tout à l'heure, dites bien à Réléna que j'essayerais de le retenir le plus longtemps possible à la sortie

ok, on n'y manquera pas, répondit Catherine

Arrivés devant la porte, ils parlèrent à Réléna :

ça va ? Lui demanda Sylvia

tu t'es remise du choc ? Continua Hilde

je crois que oui

Dorothy nous a dit qu'elle essayerait de le retenir le plus longtemps possible à la sortie.

merci mon Dieu, enfin une aide !

ça veut dire quoi ça ? demanda Hilde

que vous ne m'aidez pas beaucoup, répondit Réléna

mais c'est trop drôle de le voir faire te faire des déclarations d'amour, ajouta Catherine.

ça promet pour cette année, dit Quatre.

Mais ils s'interrompirent tous, le prof venait d'entrer et le dernier cours de la matinée allait donc commencer.

A midi, ils se dirigèrent tous vers la cantine. Il n'y eut aucun problème pendant le premier quart d'heure, mais le gros problème arriva :

RELENA, MON AMOUR, JE VIENS TE VOIR, PREPARE TOI ! entendirent tous les demi pensionnaires qui éclatèrent de rire. Ce cri venait de derrière la porte

oh non, blêmit Réléna, mon pire cauchemar est de retour.

Et tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant voir Jack et sa rose à la main suivit de Dorothy qui essayait de le retenir par l'autre bras.

désolée, dit celle-ci, je n'ai pas pu le retenir plus longtemps

c'est pas grave, t'as fait de ton mieux, lui déclara Réléna

Hilde, Catherine et Sylvia sortirent leur portable pour filmer la scène qui allait avoir lieu. Elle savait déjà les réactions que Réléna allait avoir, mais ça allait être tellement drôle qu'elles voulaient en garder un souvenir en gravant ensuite cette scène sur un cd.

MON AMOUR, JE SUIS DE RETOUR, J'ESPERE QUE JE NE T'AI PAS TROP MANQUE ?

SÜREMENT PAS

Tout le monde éclata de rire

ALLONS, ARRETE DE FAIRE SEMBLANT, JE SAIS QUE TU M'AIMES AUTANT QUE JE T'AIME !

TU CROIS CA ?

OUI ? MON AMOUR

ET BIEN NON, JE NE T'AIME PAS, JE T'AI EN HORREUR !

Tout au long de cet échange, les rires fusèrent de plus en plus. Mais Heero commençait à voir en ce « beau parleur » un rival de taille.

A QUI VEUX-TU FAIRE CROIRE CA ?

A TOI !

TU SAIS QUE T'ES BELLE QUAND TU T'ENERVE ?

LA FERME ! J'EN AI MARRE DE T'ENTENDRE, TU POURRAIS PAS ME LAISSER UN PEU TRANQUILLE

TOUT CE QUE TU VOUDRAS, AMOUR DE MA VIE

Tout en disant cela, il se plaça à une table, en face de Réléna.

Ses trois amies n'avaient rien manquée de la scène et se concertèrent pour faire un film montrant toutes les déclarations que Jack avait fait à Réléna et qu'elles avaient filmées.

c'est pas drôle du tout les filles, si vous étiez à ma place, vous rigoleriez pas comme ça !

c'est vrai, dit Catherine, mais on est pas à ta place !

Les amis rigolère à nouveau.

Pendant tout le repas, Jack n'arrêtait pas de faire des clins d'œil à cette pauvre Réléna qui faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour ne pas le remarquer.

Quand elle eut terminé, elle partit en courant pour se cacher jusqu'à la reprise des cours.

Elle réussi à l'éviter pendant tout l'après midi. Puis, elle proposa aux filles de venir dormir chez elle. Elles acceptèrent toutes sauf Catherine qui devait revoir son numéro avec Trowa.

En pleine soirée, les filles se mirent à discuter de tout et de rien jusqu'au moment où :

RELENA, MON ANGE, JE VIENS CHANTER SOUS TA FENËTRE, COMME JADIS ROMEO LE FIT A JULIETTE.

les filles, ne me dites pas que cet imbécile est sous ma fenêtre ?

si, il y est, répondit Dorothy

En effet, la chambre de Réléna était à l'étage et un joli chêne était placé devant sa fenêtre.

Elle se décida à ouvrir la fenêtre

OH, AMOUR DE MA VIE, TU OUVRES POUR ME VOIR, CELA ME FAIT TANT PLAISIR !

arrête de hurler, mes parents dorment ! Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

MAIS VOYONS, JE VIENS TE VOIR, AMOUR !

en pleine nuit ?

OUI, C'EST BEAUCOUP PLUS ROMANTIQUE. REGARDE CE CIEL, N'EST-CE PAS MAGNIFIQUE POUR UN PREMIER RENCART ?

quel rencart ?

MAIS LE NOTRE, VOYONS ! TU ES SI BELLE CE SOIR !

En disant cela, il s'avança sur la branche d'en face, mais, malheur pour lui, elle craqua et il tomba dans un grand « CRAC ».

Jack, ça va ? s'inquiéta Réléna, tu t'es rien cassé ?

NON, AMOUR, NE T'INQUIETE PAS POUR MOI, JE SUIS SOLIDE ! MAIS SI TU LE SOUHAITES, VIENS ME REJOI NDRE !

Réléna referma vite la fenêtre à cette remarque. Mais quand elle se retourna, elle vit les trois autres filles qui filmaient avec leurs portables.

vous avez tout filmé ? demanda t-elle

on n'a pas loupé une miette, lui répondit Hilde

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit soudain !

c'était quoi tout ce raffut ?

c'est rien papa, c'était Jack !

encore lui ? Il arrêtera jamais celui la !

t'en fais pas, je suis sûre qu'un jour, il abandonnera, répondit Réléna

Les filles la regardèrent et dirent en même temps :

là, t'y crois trop !

Les filles allèrent toutes dans les chambres d'amis sauf Dorothy qui dormait dans celle de Réléna.

Dix minutes après, Réléna se mit à chuchoter :

Dorothy ? Tu dors ?

oui !

c'est idiot ce que tu dis ! Si tu dormais, tu n'aurais pas répondu « oui ».

Dorothy, voyant qu'elle s'était fait avoir répondit :

d'accord, je dors pas, mais j'étais en train de m'endormir !

ben, maintenant que t'es bien réveillée, tu vas pouvoir m'écouter ! s'exclama Réléna

ok, dis-moi tout, c'est quoi ton problème pour que tu veuilles m'empêcher de dormir ?

je crois que Heero est tombé sur la tête !

Dorothy éclata de rire.

mais de quoi tu parles ? Demanda t-elle

ce matin, je n'avais pas cours de 9h à 11h et je suis allée au CDI. Heero a proposé de m'accompagner !

et alors ? La coupa t-elle

laisse moi finir, tu veux ?

ok !

je disais donc qu'il m'a proposé de m'accompagner. Ensuite, je me suis installée pour lire et Heero arrêtait pas de me regarder alors je lui ai demandé si il préférait pas lire un bon livre plutôt que me regarder. Et là, il me dit que non, qu'il préférait me regarder, et…

Réléna continuait son monologue toute seule, Dorothy commençant à sommeiller.

et là, il me sort que je suis belle quand je suis concentrée. Bien sûr, j'ai été surprise, alors …

Réléna continua ainsi sans remarquer que Dorothy s'était endormie !

alors je me suis cassée en courant. Alors, qu'est-ce que t'en pense ?

…

Dorothy ?

Elle se leva de son lit et regarda sur le lit du dessus. Dorothy dormait à point fermé !

je vois que mes histoires t'intéressent vachement grande sœur, la prochaine fois, je parlerai au mur, lui, il m'écoutera !

Mais seul le gros ronflement de Dorothy lui répondit !

ok, j'ai compris, je vais me coucher.

Avant qu'elle ne s'endorme, elle pensa :

« Demain soir, y'a la représentation du cirque ! Ca me changera les idées ! »

Et sur cette pensée réconfortante, elle s'endormit dans les bras de Morphée.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Fin de ce chapitre !

Il vous a plu ?

J'attends toujours des commentaires et des votes pour envoyer les prochains chapitres !

Prochain chapitre : Le pire cauchemar de Réléna 2


	23. le pire cauchemar de Réléna 2

**Gundam wing d'une autre façon**

_Le pire cauchemar de Réléna 2_

Dorothy et Réléna, Hilde et Sylvia se dirigèrent vers le collège en riant de la vidéo que les filles avaient filmé de Jack la nuit précédente.

-j'adore quand il tombe de l'arbre, s'exclama Hilde

-moi aussi, ajouta Sylvia

-moi, rajouta Dorothy, le moment que je préfère, c'est quand Réléna lui demande si ça va et qu'il lui répond de le rejoindre

-moi, dit Réléna, j'aurais préféré qu'il soit pas là tout court !

-mais c'était vachement drôle, surtout quand ton père a déboulé, rigola Hilde

A ce souvenir, elle éclatèrent toutes de rire.

-faut vraiment que je montre cette scène aux autres ! s'exclama Hilde

Arrivée devant le lycée, elles trouvèrent la petite bande au complet.

-pourquoi vous riez comme ça ? demanda Catherine, j'ai loupé quelque chose de drôle ?

-oh que oui, lui répondit Hilde

-ah oui ? demanda Duo, et c'était quoi ?

-Jack est venu en pleine nuit sous la fenêtre de Réléna pour lui déclarer sa flamme ! Répondit Sylvia

-c'était trop drôle, ajouta Dorothy, surtout quand il tombe de l'arbre !

-dire que j'ai loupé ça ! S'écria Catherine

-t'inquiète, on a tout filmé ! Lui répondit Hilde

-MONTRE ! hurla Cathy

-tiens

Hilde lui donna son portable et Catherine et les g-boys purent voir la scène. Ils s'étouffèrent de rire, surtout à la chute de Jack et quand il propose à Réléna de le rejoindre !

_DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG _

-bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais c'est l'heure d'aller en cours ! Déclara Réléna

-à tout à l'heure, déclara Dorothy

-à tout à l'heure Dorothy, on se rejoint devant mon casier à la pause, ok ? Lui proposa Réléna

-ok, j'y serai

Les cours défilèrent à vive allure, et à la pause, ils se rejoignirent tous devant le casier de Réléna, comme convenu.

Mais Dorothy arriva avec un certain Jack accroché à son bras !

-mais lâche-moi ! Lui demanda t-elle

-VOYONS, JE SUIS TON FUTUR BEAU-FRERE, ALORS ARRÊTE DE TE PLAINDRE.

Aperçevant Réléna, il lâcha soudain le bras de Dorothy et sortit une rose dont ne sait où !

-RELENA, MON CŒUR, ACCEPTE CETTE ROSE EN SIGNE DE MON ENTIERE FIDELITE ENVERS TOI.

-JAMAIS DE LA VIE ! Hurla t-elle

-AMOUR, SI TU NE LA PRENDS PAS, JE SERAI TRISTE POUR LE RESTANT DE MES JOURS.

En disant cela, il fit une tête de chien battu et tout le monde se mit à rire

-VEUX-TU ME BRISER LE CŒUR ? Ajouta t-il

«Il commence vraiment à m'ennerver celui-là ! Faut que je trouve un plan »

Soudain, une idée lui vint en tête. Elle chuchota à Heero :

-Heero, tu voudrais bien m'aider ?

Heero, qui était secrètement amoureux de la jeune fille, ne pu refuser :

-bien sûr, que veux-tu que je fasse ?

-ne fais rien ! Laisse-moi faire

-ok, dit-il, méfient

Réléna s'adressa à Jack :

-Jack, je vais devoir te briser le cœur.

-MAIS POURQUOI ?

-il faut que je te dise la vérité

-quelle vérité ? Lui chuchota Hilde

-Heero et moi sommes ensemble !

Heero tomba à la renverse pendant que les autres hurlèrent :

-QUOI ?

-Heero, s'il-te-plait, dis quelque chose, chuchota Réléna

Heero décida de l'aider :

-c'est la vérité, répondit-il

-QUOI ? Hurlèrent à nouveau les autres

La scène était très comique à voir ! La petite bande avait les yeux exorbités et la bouche grande ouverte en regardant Heero et Réléna ! Mais le clin d'œil que leur fit Réléna leur fit comprirent que c'était du bluff.

-MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'IL A DEPLUS QUE MOI ? Demanda Jack

Réléna, ne sachant quoi répondre, regarda Heero qui répondit à sa place :

-on s'aime, c'est tout !

Réléna le regarda bouche-bée et continua :

-tu viens, amour ?

En disant cela, ele lui attrapa le bras et ils partirent tous les deux dans le sens inverse.

Les autres eurent du mal à masquer leur rire, quant à Jack, il les regarda s'en aller en hurlant :

-POUUUUUUUUUUURRRQQQQQQQQQQQOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ?

Et il partit en courant !

Les jeunes amoureux décidèrent de rester chacun de leur côté pour se bécoter pendant le reste de la pause.

Du côté de Heero et Réléna :

Ils décidèrent de s'arrêter et se regardèrent dans les yeux. Tout à coup, ils se mirent à éclater de rire !

-merci de m'avoir aider !

-je t'en pris, ça m'a fait plaisir, ajouta Heero

Ils se regardèrent à nouveau et éclatèrent de rire à nouveau.

-c'était trop drôle ! S'extasia Réléna

-c'est clair !

-mais y'a un gros problème !

-lequel ? demanda Heero

-ben, maintenant qu'on a dit ça, va falloir qu'on reste ensemble tout le temps !

- ça, ce n'est pas un problème ! (Ben voyons, on le comprend)

-vraiment ?

-vraiment !

-alors on n'a plus qu'à rejoindre les autres.

C'est ce qu'ils firent, mais en chemin, Heero mit sa main dans la sienne (le petit malin !). Réléna le regarda, surprise, et lui demanda :

-mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-ben, il faut bien que Jack y croit, alors va falloir se comporter comme si on était vraiment ensemble. (Mais c'est qu'il en profite !)

-c'est-à-dire ?

-se donner la main, s'asseoir à côté en classe, rester ensemble tout le temps et s'embr…

-alors là, tu rêves, le coupa t-elle (Tiens ! Dans les dents !)

-je plaisantais ! Dit-il en rigolant (Mais bien sûr, on va te croire. Heero : tu vas te taire oui !. Dolphin : oh, je te dérange, c'est ça ? T'as vraiment envie de continuer de la draguer ! Heero : si tu dis un mot de plus, t'es morte ! Ok ? Dolphin, _apeurée_ : ok !)

-je préfère ça !

_Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggggggggggg_

-c'est parti, dit Heero, prépare toi à toujours m'avoir sur le dos

-je m'y prépare, ne t-en fais pas

Pendant toute la matinée, ils se mirent l'un à côté de l'autre, sous les rires sournois de leurs amis. Le pire, c'est quand Duo fit passer un mot :

« Alors les amoureux, ça va ? On ne vous manque pas trop au moins ? Vous êtes sûr que vous ne sortez pas ensemble pour de vrai ! C'est vrai ça, vous vous êtes bien mis à l'écart et en plus à côté. C'est pour quand le baiser ? On se pose tous la question ? ». Ils se mirent à rougir mais n'y firent pas attention. C'est là que Duo en fit passer un autre :

« ma bien-aimée, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, tu me manques tant. Je t'aime tant Réléna. Tu es mon ange, ma princesse, mon soleil de la nuit, mon astre lunaire de la journée. Je pense à toi à chaque heure, à chaque instant, à chaque minute, à chaque seconde. Laisse-moi te prendre dans mes bras. Je t'aime. _Ton Heero d'amour_ ! ».

Réléna qui le mot dans les mains mais Heero lisait aussi. Ils se regardèrent et chuchotèrent en même temps :

-Duo ! T'es un homme mort.

Cette pensée s'intensifia lorsque la prof de math attrapa le morceau de papier et qu'elle le lu. Elle regarda alors Heero et Réléna et dit tout haut :

- ce cour est un cours de math, pas un endroit pour les mots d'amour, MR Heero Yui, aussi je vous prierai de ne pas recommencer. Si vous voulez vraiment continuer, c'est à la sortie, mais pas ici. De plus, vous déranger MLLE Darlian. Que je ne vous y reprenne pas.

Réléna et Heero se regardèrent, rouge de honte. Tout le monde éclata de rire, surtout ce cher Duo et Hilde qui avaient eu cette belle idée. Pendant que la prof avait le dos tourné pour revenir à son bureau, Heero se retourna, regarda Duo droit dans les yeux, et Duo pu lire sur ses lèvres : « tu es un homme mort. T'as intérêt à courir à la sortie ! ».

Duo blanchit soudain. Il commença à se dire qu'il aurait peut-être pas du leur faire cette blague !

A la sortie, Duo se précipita vers la porte et s'enfuit en courant. Heero le vit et se mit à le courser dans tout le collège.

Il l'attrapa et Duo le supplia :

-hé, Heero, mon ami, c'était qu'une blague, tu vas pas me tuer pour ça ?

Il regarda le visage de Heero et dit :

-heu, en fait, je crois que si

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire autre chose, Heero l'attrapa comme un sac à patate et l'amena près du gymnase du collège. Les filles les suivirent ainsi que Trowa, Quatre et Wufei. Arrivés devant, ils entrèrent et Heero pris la direction de la piscine. Duo, voyant cela, commença à bouger dans tous les sens :

-Heero, tu vas pas faire ce que je pense ?

Heero stoppa devant la piscine :

-si tu pense faire ce que je pense que tu vas faire, alors je pense que tu devrais pas y penser ! (vous avez tout compris ?) Dit Duo très vite en gigotant.

-hé bien, c'est dommage pour toi car je compte bien le faire.

Tout en disant cela, il retourna Duo dans ses bras et le jeta dans la piscine, sous les yeux ébahis du petit groupe. Un grand « SPLASHHHHHHHHHH » se fit entendre. Duo sortit la tête de sous l'eau :

-alors tu l'as vraiment fait ? J'me vengerai, sois en sûr, parole de Shinigami.

Tout le monde se mit à rire mais un surveillant arriva :

-mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Et pourquoi ce jeune garçon est dans l'eau ?

-en fait, dit Duo, on a voulu voir comment était la piscine et j'ai glissé du rebord.

Le surveillant regarda les autres qui hochèrent la tête à l'affirmative.

-je vais demander à ce qu'on vous donne quelque chose pour vous sécher ! Vous avez cours maintenant ?

-non, répondit Réléna, notre professeur d'art plastique est absent.

-tant mieux, il aura le temps de sécher ses habits jusqu'à cet après-midi. Allez, sortez d'ici, en attendant votre ami dehors.

C'est ce qu'ils firent. Duo arriva 30 minutes plus tard, tout séché !

-alors Duo, on avait chaud ? demanda Heero, ce qui fit rire tout le monde

-très drôle, MR Heero Yui –je-fais-des-déclarations-d'amour-en-classe-à-celle-que-j'aime ! Dit Duo en imitant Heero

-Duo ! Ca suffit ! trancha Réléna

-ok, c'est bon, j'arrête de vous embêter. Au fait Heero, j'ai une surprise pour toi !

-ha oui ? Et c'est quoi ?

-CA !

En disant cela, il sortit un pistolet à eau de sa poche et se mit à arroser Heero.

-DUO, hula Heero, COMMENT T'AS EU CE TRUC ?

-facile ! Quand je suis allé me sécher, je l'ai trouvé par terre.

Et on assista à une nouvelle course poursuite. Wufei regarda la scène et dit :

- en ce moment, il ne me cherche plus trop

-et tu t'en plains ? demanda Quatre

-non, au contraire

Mais il fut vite démentit quand il reçu de l'eau dans la figure !

-DUOOOOOOOOOOOOO !

-heu, désolé Wuffie, j'ai mal visé

-JE M'APPELLE WUFEI

-je sais, mon wuffinou !

Wufei se mit à courir lui aussi après ce petit farceur de Duo, du coup, Duo avait deux poursuivants à ses basques !

Tout le monde était plié en deux en voyant la scène.

_DRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG_

La course poursuite se finit dès qu'ils entendirent la sonnerie car :

-J'AI FAIM, C'EST L'HEURE DE LA BOUF, ALLELOUIA, hurla Duo

Les autres le regardèrent avec une tête à faire peur.

-il ne changera jamais, se plaignit Hilde

Duo lui répondit par un baiser volé.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Fin de ce chapitre !

Ça vous a plu ?

Dolphin :Ils rigolent trop, non ?

La bande au complet : et alors ? Vaut mieux rire que pleurer, non ?

Dolphin : si vous le dites

Wufei sort son sabre !

Dolphin apeurée : ok, ok, j'ai rien dit, vous avez absolument raison

Pour le prochain chapitre, je veux toujours des commentaires et des votes pour chacun de mes chapitres !


	24. la représentation

**Gundam wing d'une autre façon**

_La représentation_

L'après-midi s'était bien passé. Mais avant de rentrer chez eux, Catherine et Trowa leur donnèrent à tous une enveloppe

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Réléna

-ouvre et tu le verras.

C'est ce qu'elle fit et :

-OUAHHHHHHHHHH, c'est trop sympa, dit-elle

Les autres, voyant son air joyeux, ouvrir à leur tour leur enveloppe :

-SUPER, dirent-ils tous

-une place gratuite pour la représentation du cirque de ce soir ! C'est trop cool ! S'exclama Hilde

-vous avez intérêt à y être, Trowa et moi, on a une surprise pour vous, sinon, vous me servirez de cible pour mon lancer de couteaux, les avertit Catherine.

-Cathy, je ne te suffis pas comme cible ? Tu en veux vraiment d'autre, dit Trowa

-mais bien sûr que si, amour. Bon, on vous laisse, le spectacle commence à 21h alors soyez pas en retard.

-OK, répondit tout le petit groupe

Le soir, ils se rejoignirent tous devant la tente et donnèrent leur entrée. Ils avaient des places au premier rang.

-quelle chance ! S'exclama Hilde

-ça tu l'as dit ! Ajouta Duo

Réléna se retrouva entre Heero et Duo, Hilde entre Duo et Quatre, Sylvia entre Quatre et Wufei et Dorothy à côté de Wufei (Vous ne voyez pas?). La tente était pleine. Ce cirque était très réputé.

Soudain, les lumières s'éteignirent et se rallumèrent. On aperçu alors le directeur du cirque (qui est aussi le parrain de Catherine, je vous le rappelle !). Il annonça :

-bonsoir à tous, ravis de vous voir. Je vois qu'il y a beaucoup d'enfants ici, ça tombe bien, j'ai une surprise pour eux. Vous avez envie de voir des clowns les enfants ?

-OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

-alors les voici !

Et là, la petite bande éclate de rire en voyant Trowa déguisé en clown.

-c'était donc ça la surprise ! S'exclama Sylvia.

-c'est trop fort, se plia en deux Duo

En effet, Trowa faisait vraiment l'imbécile avec les autres clowns. Il venait vers eux, faisait des mimiques, et se cassait la figure sur une peau de banane ! Mais il n'était pas au bout de leur surprise. En effet, Catherine arriva, elle aussi déguisée en clown.

-trop hilarant, ria Quatre

La petite bande riait, mais elle n'était pas la seule ! Tout le monde, même les parents des petits enfants, tellement c'était drôle. Catherine avait un seau d'eau dans les mains et s'approcha de Trowa. Elle le tapota du doigt sur l'épaule et il se retourna. Il se prit le seau d'eau sur la figure. A ce moment là, il fit des mimiques comme si il s'engueulait avec Catherine. Il sortit de la salle et revint lui aussi avec un seau d'eau qu'il jeta sur Catherine. Elle fit les mêmes mimiques que Trowa et ils firent semblant de se battre. Les rires fusèrent à nouveau. Mais il fallait que cette petite entrée finisse, alors tous les clowns saluèrent le public et s'en alla.

Le directeur arriva à nouveau et s'exclama :

-CA VOUS A PLUS ?

-OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

-pour notre prochain numéro, accueillons Aladin et ses lions (désolée, j'ai rien trouvé de mieux comme surnom)

Le spectacle en valait la chandelle. Aladin faisait faire des figures à ses lions qui étaient époustouflantes !

Quand il finit, tout le monde l'applaudit et les lions firent une révérence ce qui fit rire tout le monde.

-ET MAINTENANT, ACCUEILLEZ BIEN FORT NOS ACROBATES ! LES SPECTACULAIRES ! (c'est le nom du groupe des acrobates. Lol !).

Le public se mit à hurler.

Catherine entra sur la scène, suivit d'autres filles. On entendit dans la salle :

-ALLEZ CATHERINE, C'EST TOI LA MEILLEURE !

-Duo, calme toi ! Lui intima Hilde

-ok

Le numéro commença. Les filles faisaient des figures à couper le souffle. Plus ça venait, plus c'était impressionnant. Elles finirent par une pyramide très compliquée à faire. Puis elles saluèrent le public et s'en allèrent.

-Et maintenant, accueillons très fort les trapézistes ! Catherine Bloom et Damien Calman !

-sous le regard étonné du petit groupe, ils virent Catherine revenir sur scène.

-mais elle sait tout faire, s'exclama Dorothy

-ouais, c'est clair !

Après ce numéro fabuleux, ils s'en allèrent tous.

-attention attention, vous allez maintenant assister à de la magie. Accueillez bien fort Cordélia !

Tout en disant cela, une femme entra. Pendant tout son spectacle, elle fit apparaître des oiseaux d'on ne sait où, faisait bouger des objets en l'air,…

Tout le monde fut époustouflé ! Puis vinrent beaucoup d'autres numéros.

Enfin, le final arriva :

-JE VOUS DEMANDE D'ACCUEILLIR, POUR LE FINAL DE CETTE REPRESENTATION, CATHERINE BLOOM ET TROWA BARTON. CATHERINE VA, DEVANT VOS YEUX, FAIRE UN LANCER DE COUTEAUX SUR TROWA !S'EN SORTIRA T-IL INDEMNE ?

Trowa et Catherine entrèrent sur scène sous les applaudissements de tout le public. Mais une autre fille entra, elle devait être l'assistante car elle vint accrocher Trowa à une énorme cible. Elle retourna vers Catherine. Quant au directeur, il commenta.

-ATTENTION, CATHERINE VA LANCER DES COUTEAUX SUR TROWA MAIS UN PAR UN !

Catherine s'exécuta : un couteau qui arriva juste à côté de la tête de Trowa, un autre juste à côté de sa main et un dernier entre ses jambes. A chaque lancer, le public se retenait de parler et quand il voyait que la cible était indemne, elle applaudissait. L'assistante alla décrocher les couteaux et les rendit à Catherine.

-ET MAINTENANT, ELLE VA LANCER TROIS COUTEAUX EN MËME TEMPS !

Catherine lança ses trois couteaux en même temps : l'un arriva au dessus de la tête de Trowa, un autre vers son bras gauche et le dernier juste à côté de son cou. Le public applaudit à nouveau. Quant aux amis, ils regardaient la scène, la gorge nouée. Ils avaient peur de perdre un ami mais dès qu'il voyait que Trowa était vivant, ils applaudissaient comme des furies.

-C'EST MAINTENANT PLUS COMPLIQUE, CATHERINE VA LANCER TROIS COUTEAUX EN MÊME TEMPS PENDANT QUE LA CIBLE TOURNE.

L'assistante se rapprocha de Trowa et fit tourner la cible très vite, puis revint vers Catherine. Cette dernière se concentra quelque seconde puis lança ses couteaux en même temps : un atterrit tout près de sa tête, un autre tout près de sa main et le dernier juste à côté de son organe reproducteur. Le public applaudit une nouvelle fois et Duo ne pu pas se retenir de dire :

-j'ai eu peur pour Trowa, avec son dernier couteau, j'ai bien cru qu'elle nous l'avait castré !

Hilde lui frappa l'arrière de la tête

-arrête de dire n'importe quoi !

-oui mamour, lui dit-il en lui faisant des yeux doux.

-ATTENTION ATTENTION, POUR FINIR CE NUMERO, CATHERINE VA LANCER NON PAS TROIS, MAIS SIX COUTEAUX A LA FOIS PENDANT QUE LA CIBLE TOURNE.

L'assistante alla retourner la cible mais cette fois, s'en alla. Catherine se concentra un long moment avant de lancer ses couteaux en un seul coup. Les couteaux entourèrent complètement Trowa : un près du sommet de sa tête, deux près de chaque côté de son cou et les deux derniers près de ses jambes. Le public applaudit encore plus. Catherine alla détacher Trowa et tout deux saluèrent le public.

-Catherine est trop forte ! S'exclama Sylvia

-c'est clair

Tout le monde commença à partir quand Catherine revint sur scène et fit un signe de main pour que leurs amis les rejoignent dans les coulisses.

-alors, ça vous a plu ? demanda Catherine

-c'était magnifique ! S'exclama Réléna

-vous étiez trop beau en clown, ajouta Duo

Tout le monde ria

-et la fin ? demanda Catherine

-c'était trop bien ! S'exclama Sylvia

-oui mais à un moment, j'ai bien cru que t'avais castré Trowa, ajouta Duo

Ils se plièrent tous en deux

-Catherine ?

-oui Dorothy ?

-comment ça se fait que tu saches faire autant de chose ?

-en fait, ma mère était trapéziste et mon père lanceur de couteaux. C'est eux qui m'ont tout appris. Pour ce qui est des acrobaties, j'ai appris. Quant à faire le clown, y'a pas besoin de beaucoup d'entraînement !

-pourtant, Trowa et toi, on aurait dit des clowns professionnels

-c'est bien vrai !

Tout le monde se fend la poire !

-bon, on va vous laisser, on se voit demain ! Dit Réléna qui partit avec Dorothy

Tout le monde fit la même chose. Trowa et Catherine restèrent seuls :

- alors, tu n'as pas eu trop peur ? Ironisa Cathy

-non, pourquoi ? J'aurai dû ?

Il la regarda dans les yeux et l'embrassa

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Fin de ce chapitre !

J'espère que ça vous a plu !

C'est toujours la même rengaine, si vous voulez la suite, votez et commentez !


	25. l'anniversaire de Réléna

**Gundam wing d'une autre façon**

_L'anniversaire de Réléna_

La fin de semaine arriva à grand pas. Jack essayait toujours de courir après Réléna mais comme à chaque fois elle était avec Heero, il abandonnait. Tout compte fait, le plan avait bien marché. Vendredi soir, après les cours, le petit groupe se retrouva devant la sortie.

-c'est toujours bon pour demain ? demanda Réléna

-ouais, t'inquiète, on sera là ! S'exclama Duo

-très bien, alors je vous laisse

Elle commença à s'en aller mais quand elle vit que Dorothy ne la suivait pas, elle demanda :

-Dorothy, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu ne rentres pas avec moi ?

-heu… non, j'ai oublié un truc en classe, faut que j'y retourne

-tu veux que je t'attende ?

-non non, vas-y, je te rejoindrai sur le chemin

-comme tu veux !

Une fois qu'elle fut hors de vue, Dorothy se retourna vers les autres :

-ouf… C'était moins une, souffla t-elle

-bon alors, c'est bon pour le cadeau ? Il est toujours au cirque ? demanda Sylvia

- ouais, te fais pas de bile ! Répondit Dorothy

-j'espère qu'elle a pas deviné ce qu'on mijote ? demanda Heero

-t'inquiète, lui dit Dorothy, je la surveille ! C'est impossible qu'elle ait deviné !

-on se rejoint tous demain à 13h devant le cirque ! Ordonna Catherine

-OK, dirent les g-boys en partant

Mais Heero revint sur ses pas et demanda à Catherine :

-au fait, pourquoi on s'est tous cotisé pour lui offrir ce truc ?

-ce truc, comme tu dis, se fait beaucoup en ce moment.

-moi, je suis sûr que y'a une autre raison ! Trancha Heero

-Heero, ne commence pas à faire ton petit espion, ok

-ok Catherine, je dis plus rien

Et il s'en alla

-tu viens Cathy ?

-rentre sans moi Trowa, faut que je dise un truc aux filles

-ok

Quand Trowa fut parti, Catherine demanda :

-vous êtes sûr qu'ils vont pas se douter de quelque chose avec ce cadeau ?

-t'en fais pas, la rassura Dorothy, je suis sûre qu'ils ne se doutent de rien

-mais pourtant, Heero sait qu'on lui cache quelque chose

-mais non, tu sais bien qu'il se méfie toujours de tout ! S'exclama Hilde

-ouais, t'as raison !

Sur cette dernière phrase, elles s'en allèrent toutes.

Le lendemain, comme convenu, ils se rejoignirent devant le cirque. Catherine avait un petit paquet dans la main.

-on y va ? demanda Wufei

-ouais !

Chez Réléna, il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde. Faut dire que c'est normal, ils sont 40 dans la classe, et comme elle les a tous invité. Le petit groupe entra et ils allèrent sur le terrain de la maison qui était immense ! Ils virent Réléna un peu plus loin. Heero faillit en tomber par terre quand il la vit. Réléna était habillée en jolie robe bleu ciel avec des chaussures assorties. Elle avait des petites tresses africaines et portait un collier serti de petits diamants. Quand elle les vit, elle se précipita vers eux.

-je suis trop contente de vous voir !

-nous aussi ! Lança Duo

-ton collier est magnifique ! S'exclama Sylvia

-merci, c'est un cadeau de mes parents, normalement, j'aurais pas du l'ouvrir tout de suite mais ils ont insisté. Ils voulaient que je le porte avec ma robe.

-bon, si on allait voir les autres, s'exclama Duo

-OK

Ils partirent tous voir les autres, sauf Heero, qui restait planté là, la bouche grande ouverte.

-Heero, qu'est-ce que t'as ?

-…hein ? Oh, heu, rien

-t'es sûr ? Lui demanda Réléna

-oui, c'est juste que…

-que ?

-que tu es ravissante !

Réléna le regarda et dit très vite, toute rouge :

-oh, faut que je te laisse, je dois accueillir les autres

Et elle partit très vite.

Tout le monde s'amusa, surtout des plaisanteries que faisait Duo ! Mais le père de Réléna l'attrapa:

-Réléna, je dois partir, le conseil vient de m'appeler

-chéri, dit sa mère, tu ne peux pas partir maintenant voyons, c'est l'anniversaire de ta fille.

-je n'ai pas le choix

-laisse faire maman, ce n'est pas la première fois, j'ai l'habitude, dit-elle sur un ton de reproche

-je reviens le plus vite possible, c'est promis, lui dit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue

-ouais, c'est ça

Et elle partit retrouver les autres

-ben t'en fais une de ces têtes ! Lui fit remarquer Dorothy

-oh, c'est rien, c'est juste mon père qui est parti voir le conseil

-encore ? Lui demanda Catherine

-oui, encore. Il m'a dit qu'il reviendrait le plus vite possible mais je n'y crois pas trop ! C'est toujours la même rengaine !

-allez, arrête de faire cette tête ! Nous on est là ! Lui dit Hilde

-je sais.

Vint enfin l'heure de souffler les bougies.Tout le monde se mit à chanter cette fabuleuse chanson d'anniversaire que tout le monde connaît si bien. Puis, comme d'hab, Duo se mit à parler :

-allez, dépêche-toi de souffler tes bougies qu'on puisse manger ce fabuleux gâteau.

Tout le monde se mit à rire à cette remarque.

-d'accord.

- oublie pas de faire un vœux ! S'exclama Hilde

Réléna pensa alors « je souhaite que tout se passe bien pour mon frère pour la reprise de Sank » et elle souffla ses bougies.

-maintenant, ouvre tes cadeaux, s'exclama Catherine

-ok

Elle ouvrit tous ces cadeaux où elle eut habits, bibelots etc… Puis vint le moment d'ouvrir le cadeau du petit groupe :

-faut que tu lises la carte qui va avec ! hurla Duo

-d'accord. « Salut Réléna, on s'est décidé à t'offrir ce petit cadeau tous ensemble pour ne pas que tu nous oublies, j'espère qu'il te plaira ! ». Au bas de la carte, elle pu voir les signatures de Dorothy, Catherine, Hilde, Sylvia, Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre et Wufei.

-maintenant ouvre ton paquet, lui intima Hilde

C'est ce qu'elle fit. Elle découvrit un magnifique bracelet en argent, assez large. Elle regarda le groupe et leur dit :

-il est magnifique, je vous remercie

-c'est pas fini, ajouta Sylvia, y'a quelque chose écrit au dos.

Réléna regarda et vit inscrit les mots suivants : « à notre petite princesse qui va nous manquer quand on ne la verra plus. Ne nous oublie pas. On t'aime tous ».

En lisant cela, elle se mit, sans le vouloir à pleurer.

-c'est trop beau

Et elle accouru pour les serrer dans ses bras.

-oui mais j'ai une question à te poser, demanda Heero

-oui ?

-pourquoi « quand on ne la verra plus » ?

Réléna ne su quoi répondre. Elle avait dit aux filles de ne pas les mettre au courant.

-et bien, je pense qu'elles ont dit ça pour plus tard, si jamais on ne va pas au même lycée, n'est-ce pas les filles ?

-…

-…

-…

-…

-oui, se remit Catherine, c'est ça

-tu vois ! Fallait pas t'inquiéter pour rien, fit Réléna avec un faux sourire

Puis vinrent les photos. Duo, qui avait voulu des souvenirs, avait amener son appareil tandis que les filles prenaient des photos avec leurs portables, tout comme Réléna. Duo avait pris des photos de toute la classe et de tous les couples, et là, il déclara :

-Heero, Réléna, venez ici, je veux prendre une photo de vous deux

-pour quoi faire ? Se méfia Heero

-ben, pour un souvenir.

Ils se regardèrent et déclarèrent :

-OK, si tu veux

La journée se finit très bien ! Le père de Réléna n'était pas rentré ! Elle s'en doutait ! Mais même si elle ne le montrait pas, elle fut très en colère contre lui. Et que fait Réléna quand elle est en colère contre son père ?

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Fin de ce chapitre !

Ca vous a plu ?

Commentaire et vote, svp, pour me donner votre avis

Réléna : alors, qu'est-ce que je fais quand je suis triste ?

Dolphin : tu crois que je vais te le dire ?

Réléna :…

Dorothy : t'inquiète, je suis sûre que c'est pas trop grave !

Dolphin : Dorothy ?

Dorothy : oui ?

Dolphin : la ferme


	26. Chapter 26

**Gundam wing d'une autre façon**

**_Tout d'abord, je tiens à remercier aphrael-chibi, sylia maxwell et aishanusoma pour leurs commentaires !_**

**_La suite est pour tout de suite aishanusoma ! Les chapitres sont déjà écrit et l'histoire est presque terminée ! Mais il faudrait que je sache si cette fic plait à d'autres personnes pour que je continue à la poster sur ce site ! Il y a 130 chapitres en tout ! Je sais, c'est beaucoup !mdr !_**

****

_Les souvenirs_

Dorothy était en train de discuter avec la mère de Réléna. Elles s'entendaient très bien :

-dites ?

-oui Dorothy ?

-vous croyez que Réléna en veut à son père

-franchement, je ne pense pas. Quand elle lui en veut, elle joue du Beethoven sur le piano (vous voyez, la chanson dans le film « Beethoven » ?)

Elle fut vite démentie quand elle commença à entendre les premières notes de cette chanson

-heu, je n'ai rien dit, se défendit Helena en voyant la tête que faisait Dorothy.

-Réléna joue du piano depuis longtemps ?

-oh, je ne sais pas ! Quand on l'a adopté, elle savait déjà en jouer

-je vous laisse ! Je vais la voir

-très bien !

Dorothy monta les escaliers et entra dans la salle de fête. Elle vit Réléna quand elle fut vers la porte. Et là, une idée lui vint. Elle alluma son portable et filma Réléna pendant une dizaine de minute. Puis elle l'éteignit et entra comme si de rien n'était.

-alors, tu t'amuses bien ? demanda t-elle à Réléna

Réléna s'arrêta de jouer d'un seul coup et la regarda

-ça fait longtemps que tu es ici ?

-non, lui mentit Dorothy, je viens juste d'arriver !

Un silence pesant s'installa mais Dorothy y coupa court :

-depuis quand tu sais jouer au piano

Réléna se remit à jouer et répondit en même temps :

-j'ai appris à quatre ans. C'est ma mère qui me l'a enseigné

-tu veux dire, ta vraie mère ?

-oui, dit Réléna tristement

-Réléna ?

-oui ?

-parle moi d'elle! S'il-te-plait !

Réléna hésita puis répondit :

-mère était une femme extrêmement belle et élégante! Elle aimait la nature et les animaux ! C'est pour ça que l'on pouvait voir des animaux de la savane dans le royaume, mais pas des dangereux ! Mais elle aimait les choses simples. C'est pour ça que quand il y avait des réunions, des cérémonies où des repas d'affaires, elle sortait de la salle et m'amenait avec elle. On allait dehors et on se couchait par terre pour admirer les étoiles. Elle me racontait toujours qu'à chaque fois qu'une vie s'éteignait, une étoile apparaissait là haut, dans les cieux. Alors, tous les soirs, je regardais les étoiles et je priai pour nos ancêtre, pour qu'ils aient une vie agréable.

Tout en racontant, elle avait pris un air rêveur.

-Réléna ?

-oui ?

-tu pourrais me parler de papa ?

Réléna regarda Dorothy et pensa :

« C'est vrai qu'elle n'a pas eu la chance de la connaître, ni père d'ailleurs ! »

-d'accord !

Et elle reprit cet air rêveur :

-papa était un homme très autoritaire, mais pas avec sa famille. Il avait beaucoup de prestance et de charme. Il savait parler de la paix avec tant de sentiment qu'il arrivait à bouleverser les assemblées ! Il nous disait toujours, à Milliardo et moi, que la paix était ce qu'il y avait de plus merveilleux au monde, et que les hommes qui inventaient les armes étaient des êtres ignobles qui ne pensaient qu'à enlever des vies et qu'ils ne savaient pas voir la beauté de la nature ! Cette nature où l'Homme fut créé pour l'entretenir et non la détruire comme il le fait à présent ! Mais il croyait toujours en la pureté des sentiments de l'Homme. Il disait toujours qu'un jour où l'autre, l'Homme comprendrait ses erreurs et ferait tout pour se racheter envers la Terre, sa mère qui lui avait tout apporté !

-Réléna ?

-oui ?

-tu peux me parler de ce jour où le royaume de Sank a été détruit ?

-Dorothy, j'ai pas trop envie d'en parler

-ok, je comprends

Mais une voix mit fin à leur dialogue :

-Chéri, je suis rentré

A l'entente de la voix de son père, Réléna se remit à jouer du piano. Le père de Réléna, en l'entendant, demanda à sa femme :

-tu crois qu'elle m'en veut ?

-inutile de poser cette question ! Elle joue du Beethoven, tu sais bien ce que ça signifie, non ?

-oui ! Qu'elle m'en veut ! Bon, je vais la voir !

En arrivant devant la porte, il prit un air faussement joyeux et déclara :

-alors vous deux, ça va ?

-oui, répondit Dorothy

-non, répondit Réléna

Le père se rapprocha de sa fille et ajouta :

-tu m'en veux ?

-oui

-d'accord ! Oh moins, tu es franche avec ton père ! C'est parce que je ne suis pas revenu à l'heure

-oui

Dorothy, en ayant entendu le père de Réléna arriver, avait pris son portable et filmait discrètement pour montrer toute cette scène à leurs amies.

-est-ce qu'il y aurait un seul moyen pour que je tu reprennes ton sourire de d'habitude ?

Réléna regarda son père et répondit :

-bien sûr !

-et quel est ce moyen ?

-un retourneur de temps ! S'exclama Réléna tout en continuant à jouer

En entendant cela, Dorothy se mit à pouffer de rire toute seule, mais quand le père de Réléna la regarda de travers, elle se tue immédiatement !

-Réléna, je sais qu'à nouveau, je n'étais pas là pour ton anniversaire, mais je ne peux pas retourner en arrière, c'est fait c'est fait !

Réléna le regarda tout en continuant à jouer et en prenant la voix d'un dramaturge :

-alors tout espoir est fini

Pour en rajouter, elle avait porté sa main droite à son front et continuait de jouer avec la main gauche. Dorothy ne put s'empêcher de rire à nouveau. Quand elle se mettait à faire du théâtre, on ne savait pas si elle était sérieuse où non tellement elle jouait bien. Le père de Réléna commença à réellement s'inquiéter du comportement de sa fille ! Et si elle ne lui adressait plus jamais la parole ! Soudain, il eut une idée !

-Réléna, je te propose quelque chose ! Tu es en vacance la semaine prochaine et…

-et quoi ?

-on oublie cet incident et je t'amène avec moi la semaine prochaine sur L1, comme ça, on aura un peu de temps libre pour nous quand je n'aurai pas de réunions, ça te convient ?

Réléna réfléchit un moment et stoppa de jouer ! Et elle répondit :

-ça me convient tout à fait !

Et elle serra fort son père dans ses bras. Celui-ci, voyant qu'il s'était réconcilié avec sa fille, s'en alla voir sa femme !

Dorothy rangea vite son portable, elle n'en avait pas loupé une miette. Mais le père de Réléna revint soudain et dit :

-c'est pareil pour toi Dorothy, tu nous accompagnes !

Et il s'en alla

-HEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNN ? Hurla Dorothy

Réléna, quand elle vit la tête que faisait Dorothy, explosa de rire.

-arrête de te moquer ! Je ne m'y attendais pas !

-je m'en doute. Ca va être trop cool ! Au fait, tu faisais quoi avec ton portable ?

-ben, je lançais des sms aux filles

-c'est ça, prends moi pour une imbécile !

Et sur ce, elle lui courut après dans toute la maison

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Fin de ce chapitre !

A votre avis, est-ce que le père de Réléna va mourir comme dans la série ?

Envoyez moi un commentaire pour me dire si vous avez une idée !

Et votez, svp


	27. le rêve d'Heero

**Gundam wing d'une autre façon**

_Le rêve de Heero_

Il était deux heures du matin. Heero dormait profondément à une certaine fille aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux bleus. Duo se réveilla en sursaut, il avait rêvé de Hilde qui le quittait :

-ouf, j'ai cru que c'était vrai, mais c'était qu'un rêve, et puis…

Mais il se tu en entendant Heero parler dans son sommeil. Il n'entendait pas trop ce qu'il disait alors il se rapprocha :

-hum… Réléna, t'es trop belle dans cette robe…

Duo, en entendant cela, se retenu de rire et alla appeler Quatre et Wufei. Il frappa d'abord à la porte de Quatre qui lui ouvrit, encore ensommeillé mais lui dit :

-chuuuuuuuuuuuut

-mais…

-tais-toi, faut que tu vois un truc ! Attends, j'appelle Wufei !

Il frappa aussi à la porte de Wufei, qui, comme Quatre précédemment, dormait à moitié. Quand il le vit, il allait se mettre à hurler mais Duo lui mit la main devant la bouche !

-chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut

-maxwell, qu'est-ce qui te prends de nous réveiller à cette heure-ci.

-c'est bon, énerve toi pas, demain, c'est dimanche, tu pourras faire la grasse mat'.

-mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Quatre

-venez, vous allez rire

Il les amena dans la chambre et alluma son portable

-qu'est-ce que tu fais, chuchota Quatre

-je vais le filmer, il faut absolument que je montre ça à Hilde, chuchota t-il à son tour

-mais filmer quoi ? Chuchota Wufei

-Heero, il parlait de Réléna dans son sommeil, c'était trop hilarant, chuchota Réléna

En disant cela, ils se rapprochèrent du lit et Duo commença à filmer Heero :

-Rélénaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, je t'aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiime

Quatre et Wufei se retenir de rire en entendant Heero dire cela. Quant à Duo, il se retenait aussi de rire pour ne pas réveiller ce petit rêveur

-non, pas de streap-tease maintenant, les autres vont nous voir

Les trois g-boys qui l'écoutaient avaient de plus en plus de mal à se retenir de rire. Ils se tenaient les cotes. Duo ne manquait rien de la scène, puis il chuchota à Quatre :

-remplace-moi, s'il te plait, et filme bien

-ok

Duo se rapprocha de Heero et essaya d'imiter le plus possible la voix de Réléna et chuchota à l'oreille d'Heero :

- coucou mon amour, je ne te manque pas trop ?

-si, répondit Heero dans son sommeil, horriblement

Duo et les deux autres rirent en ilence mais stoppèrent dès qu'ils virent le danger arriver. En effet, Heero toujours en dormant, avait attrapé Duo et le serrait contre son cœur en lui disant :

-amour, tu me manques, serre moi fort toi aussiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Quatre décida d'aider Duo en essayant de soulever les bras de Heero sans le réveiller, mais il n'y arriva pas. Duo parla à Wufei en chuchotant :

-Wufei, bouge toi, fais quelque chose ! Si jamais il me retrouve dans ses bras, je suis mort

-qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

-j'en sais rien, improvise

Et Wufei fit donc ce que Duo lui avait demandé, il improvisa. Il sortit de la chambre pour revenir deux minutes plus tard avec un seau d'eau. Duo, en le voyant ariver, s'écria :

-NON, WUFFIE, PAS CA !

Mais comme il avait crié, cela réveilla Heero d'un coup qui se retrouva avec Duo dans ses bras en se demandant pourquoi, mais le pire, c'est quand il prit l'eau sur la figure ! Wufei n'avait pas eu le temps de stopper son geste. Quatre, sentant un grand danger en ayant ressentit la colère de Heero, se barra en quatrième vitesse avec le portable de Duo dans les mains et Wufei s'exclama :

-c'est pas ma faute Heero, Duo m'a obligé, et il montra Duo du doigt

-QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ? Je t'ai dit d'improviser, pas de lui jeter de l'eau à la figure, imbécile

Wufei partit en quatrième vitesse quand il vit le visage de Heero !

-DUOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CETTE HISTOIRE ?

Il tenait toujours Duo dans ses bras et commença à l'étraangler

-Heero, lâche-moi, tu m'étouffes, je te raconte si tu me lâches !

-ok

Heero le lâcha et Duo mentit :

-en fait, je voulais juste te faire une petite blague en te réveillant, mais à un moment, tu m'as pris dans tes bras en murmurant « amour, tu me manques, serre moi fort toi ausiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! ».

Heero se mit à rougir mais se reprit :

-si jamais tu racontes ça à qui que ce soit, t'es un homme mort, le prévint-il

-ok, je raconterai rien, promis, dit Duo la voix tremblante, en croisant les doigts dans son dos.

Heero se recoucha et Duo se dit :

« ouf, il a pas vu que je le filmais. D'ailleurs, où est mon portable ? Ah oui, c'est Quatre qui doit l'avoir ! Je lui redemanderai demain ! Quand Hilde va voir ça !

Le lendemain, Heero se leva à 10h mais vit que Duo dormait encore. Il descendit à la cuisine et vit que Quatre et Wufei étaient déjà là. Quand ils le virent, ils se regardèrent et se marrèrent (hé oui, même Wufei) en repensant à la scène de la nuit précédente. Heero les regarda avec un regard interrogateur puis se dit : « je crois que Duo leur a dit ! Il va périr ! » Mais il repensa aussitôt : « ah non, c'est pas possible, il dort encore », alors il demanda :

-pourquoi vous riez comme ça ?

-heu, dit Quatre… Wufei m'a raconté une bonne blague

-ah oui ? Laquelle ?

-euh…

Quatre lui sortit la première blague qui lui vint à l'esprit :

-pourquoi les belges se mettent en pyjama pour faire de la moto ?

- je ne sais pas, répondit Heero

-pour mieux se coucher dans les virages, répondit Quatre

Et il se mit à rire tout seul, sous le visage consterné de Wufei qui se disait qu'il venait d'être humilié à cause de cette blague pas drôle du tout. Heero regarda Quatre bizarrement, comme s'il était devenu benêt tout à coup ! Quatre le vit et s'arrêta de rire de suite

-désolé, s'excusa t-il

-Heero ne fit pas attention et s'assit pour déjeuner

Duo arriva dans le salon vers midi et quand il vit Quatre, il lui demanda son portable. Quatre le lui tendit et ils allèrent visionner ce qu'ils avaient filmé dans la chambre de Quatre. Quand Heero les entendit rire comme des malades, il regarda Wufei et celui-ci lui dit :

- désolé, je ne sais pas pourquoi ils rient comme ça ! (oh, le vilain menteur !)

La journée se passa sans autres incidents, à part Duo et Quatre qui se marraient en croisant le visage d'Heero à chaque fois.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Fin de ce chapitre !

Ca vous a plus ?

Commentaire et vote, svp

merci


	28. le voyage

**Gundam wing d'une autre façon**

_Le voyage_

Dorothy et Réléna étaient dans le transporteur qui devait les emmener. Le père de Réléna arriva avec trois bols de pop-corn.

-les filles, une petite faim ?

-OUAIS, s'écrièrent-elle

Tout en mangeant, ils se mirent à discuter :

-c'est gentil à vous de m'amener avec vous !

-mais tout le plaisir est pour moi, Dorothy. Tu es la sœur de Réléna, il est normal que je t'amène toi aussi !

-en tout cas, on va bien s'éclater !

Le portable de Réléna se mit à sonner :

-allô ?

-Hilde, ça va ? Pourquoi tu me téléphones ?

-pour savoir ce que tu fais pendant ces vacances. Deux semaines de vacs, c'est trop cool !

-en fait, je me dirige sur L1 avec mon père et Dorothy !

-QUOI ? TROP COOL !

-ouais, tu l'as dit. Et toi, tu fais quoi de beau ces vacances ? Tu vas voir Duo ?

-je vais voir mes parents en Allemagne. Là, je suis dans l'avion !

-ça va être cool pour toi aussi !

-ouais. Quand j'ai appelé Duo pour lui dire, il était tout triste

-c'est normal, il va pas te voir pendant deux semaines

-au fait, devine quoi ?

-quoi ? demanda Dorothy

-Catherine et Trowa partent ensemble à la mer

-ça, c'est romantique, s'extasia Dorothy

-ouais, et Sylvia et Quatre vont se voir tous les jours. C'est elle qui me l'a dit, en tout cas.

-c'est trop mignon ! S'exclama Réléna

-bon, faut que je te laisse, passe de bonnes vacances !

-toi aussi

Et elle raccrocha

-et nous, que va-t-on faire pendant que ton père sera en réunion ?

-on ira faire les boutiques et on se promènera ! Y'a plein de beaux trucs à voir sur L1.

-cool !

Deux heures plus tard, ils entendirent :

_« Veuillez accrocher vos ceintures s'il vous plait, nous allons bientôt atterrir »_

-Enfin, je croyais qu'on n'arriverait jamais ! S'exclama Dorothy

Arrivés à terre, le père dit aux filles :

-bon, je vous laisse ! Réléna, tu connais bien les environs, fais donc visiter à Dorothy pendant que je vais à la réunion !

-d'accord, à tout à l'heure ! On te rejoint devant ton bâtiment ! Allez, viens Dorothy !

Tout en disant cela, elle attrapa Dorothy par le bras et l'entraîna avec elle. Elle lui fit tout visiter !

Elles arrivèrent quatre heures après devant le bâtiment.

-tiens, ils ne sont pas sortis, viens, on va l'atttendre devant sa salle

-ok, je te suis Réléna

Elles arrivèrent devant la salla et entendirent des hurlements ! Réléna regarda par le trou de la serrure et y vit son père et d'autres hommes hurler ensemble :

-MR DARLIAN, VOUS SAVEZ TRES BIEN QUE NOUS NE POUVONS PAS FAIRE CA, SI L'ON NE SURVEILLE PLUS LES COLONIES AVEC L'ARMEE, ELLES EN PROFITERONT POUR FAIRE N'IMPORTE QUOI !

-TOUT CE QUI COMPTE POUR VOUS, répondit mr Darlian, C'EST D'OCCUPER LES COLONIES MILITAIREMENT POUR QUE TOUT LE MONDE VOUS OBEISSE, COMME UN DICTATEUR LE FERAIT, MR HIVLER (j'ai mis ce nom car il ressemble à Hitler). VOUS VOULEZ LES METTRE A VOS PIEDS, QU'ILS VOUS OBEISSENT AU DOIGT ET A L'ŒIL !

-AH OUI, VRAIMENT ? HE BIEN REGARDEZ, CES PHOTOS DE CES CINQ ARMURES MOBILES EN GUNDAMIUM ! CE SONT LES COLONIES QUI LES ONT ENVOYEES !

-VOUS N'AVEZ AUCUNE PREUVE DE CE QUE VOUS AFFIRMEZ !

-AH OUI ? POURTANT, DES PHOTOS MONTRANT CES ARMURES MOBILES SORTANT DE CHACUNE DES COLONIES L1 L2 L3 L4 ET L5 ONT ETE PRISES. ET VOUS AFFIRMEZ TOUJOURS QUE CE NE SONT PAS LES COLONIES QUI EN SONT LES RESPONSABLES ?

-C'EST SÛREMENT DES GROUPES TERRORISTES QUI LES ONT ENVOYE, ET VOUS LE SAVEZ TRES BIEN !

Hivler ne sut quoi répondre en voyant les autres ministres acquiescer à sa remarque.

Hivler reprit plus calmement :

-excusez-moi de m'être emporté, mais nous sommes tous à cran en ce moment !

-…

MR Darlian ne répondit rien. Il savait que le commandant Hivler faisait semblant de se calmer. Dire que cet homme commandait l'armée qui surveillait les colonies. Avec lui, un second Hitler pourrait renaître, et c'était une très mauvaise chose. Il savait aussi qu'il était très gênant pour cet homme, et qu'ils risquaient de mourir bientôt. Mais il mourra dignement, il ne changera pas d'opinion. De plus, son vieil ami décédé, le roi de Sank, ne le lui pardonnerait pas. Il espérait juste pouvoir prévenir Réléna avant que cela n'arrive, pour que elle et sa sœur puissent fuir en toute sécurité.

-bien, je vois que vous n'avez rien à redire, alors je propose que cette réunion se termine ! Elle reprendra vendredi ! D'ici là, réfléchissez bien à ce que nous pouvons faire pour arrêter ces gundams, ils ont encore détruit deux bases cette semaine !

Réléna sortit vite de devant la porte et elle et Dorothy revinrent vers les escaliers en faisant semblant de juste arriver. Quand il sortit, son père la vit et lui demanda :

-alors, vous vous êtes bien amusée ?

-oui, très bien, lui répondit Dorothy

-et toi papa ? Ca s'est bien passé la réunion, demanda Réléna comme si elle ne savait pas

-très bien, lui mentit son père. Bon, si on allait manger au restaurant

-ok

Ils allèrent au restaurant et commandèrent. Le père de Réléna déclara :

-Réléna, il faut que nous parlions

-oui, je sais, on a dit qu'on le ferait

-non, tu ne comprends pas, c'est différent

-comment ça ?

-Réléna, je suis sûr que tu as écouté aux portes comme tu le fais d'habitude, alors ne fais pas l'innocente !

Dorothy pouffa de rire

-Dorothy, arrête de rire, lui intima Réléna

-ok

-bon, il faut que je vous dise quelque chose de très important

-ok, vas-y

-bien. Votre père et moi avions le même projet ! On voulait tous les deux que les colonies soient libres. On avait rassemblé toute une congrégation avec nous. Beaucoup de pays étaient d'accord, et de plus en plus de gens nous rejoignaient pour cette paix. Voyant cela, l'Alliance a décidé d'attaquer car elle était en danger ! Beaucoup de pays ne voulaient plus les aider. Alors ils envoyèrent leur armée sur Sank. Et là, tu connais la suite. Mais ce sont les colonies qui ont été accusée d'avoir tuer la famille Peacecraft. L'alliance avait bien prévu son coup. Mais moi, je sais que c'est eux. Et le colonel que tu as vu est le chef de cette alliance. Le problème, c'est qu'on n'a eu aucune preuve. Et les pays qui étaient avec nous se sont tous ralliés à l'Alliance parpeur de représaille contre eux aussi car ils se doutaient aussi que l'Alliance était la coupable.

Il s'arrêta un instant et repris :

-si je te raconte cela maintenant, c'est parce que je sais que je vais bientôt mourir, comme ton défunt père. Mais avant que ça n'arrive, je voulais que tu apprennes la vérité sur ce qui s'était passé car plus personne n'en reparle maintenant. Et tu n'as jamais su qui avait vraiment tué ta famille. Mais tu es assez grande pour le savoir dorénavant !

Réléna et Dorothy le regardèrent et Réléna se jeta au coup de son père en disant :

-je veux pas que tu meurs, je veux pas que tu meurs, j'ai déjà perdu une famille, je ne veux pas en perdre une autre !

-Réléna, sois forte !

-mais tu n'as qu'à partir, t'enfuir ou te cacher, comme ça, tu ne te feras pas tuer !

-c'est hors de question ! Trancha t-il

-mais pourquoi ? Implora t-elle

-parce que je ne veux pas mourir en abandonnant. J'ai promis à ton père de continuer si jamais il mourrait, alors je continuerai ! Je sais qu'il est mort mais je veux continuer à me battre pour lui ! Je ne sais pas quand ça arrivera, mais je sais que ça arrivera !

Réléna savait que son père ne changerait pas d'avis, alors elle se tue.

Puis ils mangèrent en silence. Dorothy n'avait plus rien dit, trop peinée pour sa sœur !

Pendant toute la semaine, les deux jeunes filles passèrent les journées entières avec le père de Réléna. Elles évitaient le sujet douloureux. Et vendredi arriva :

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Fin de ce chapitre

Merci de me dire si vous aimez toujours ma fic où pas et si ça vaut toujours le coup de la continuer !

Votez aussi, svp


	29. l'attentat

**Gundam wing d'une autre façon**

_L'attentat :_

Le père de Réléna se dirigea vers l'énorme bâtiment accompagné de cette dernière et de Dorothy.

-alors Réléna, t'es plus fâché contre moi

-non, papa, tu le sais bien, répondit Réléna avec le plus beau sourire qu'elle pu montrer

Mais derrière cette joie, Dorothy pu déceler la tristesse de Réléna qui ne voulait pas perdre son père.

-bien, je vous laisse, il faut que j'aille travailler ! Amusez vous bien, d'accord ?

-d'accord, répondit Dorothy à la place de Réléna.

Il partit et entra dans l'énorme bâtiment

-bon, si on allait voir le paysage ! Proposa Dorothy

-ok

Elles s'en allèrent et revinrent devant le bureau à 14h. Elles virent Hivler sortir du bâtiment en courant et s'arrêter devant sa voiture. Croyant que leur réunion était terminée, elles s'approchèrent toute deux de cet homme. Il sortit quelque chose de sa poche. Réléna pensa alors que Hivler était sorti pour fumer mais voulu demander quand même, pour être sûre, si la réunion était terminée.

Mais Réléna fut vite coupée par un gros « BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMM ». Le bâtiment où son père travaillait venait de sauter et Réléna remarqua alors ce que Hivler tenait dans les mains. Pas un paquet de cigarettes mais un détonateur ! Elle pu remarquer un sourire machiavélique sur son visage. Mais Hivler se retourna d'un coup, il avait senti la présence de quelqu'un. Lorsqu'il vit Réléna, ses yeux s'exorbitèrent : « mince, pensa t-il, elle m'a vu ». Il n'hésita pas, il sortit une arme mais Réléna et Dorothy, ayant vu cela, se précipitèrent dans le bâtiment en feu. Elle montèrent les étages et arrivèrent devant la porte où, normalement, son père se trouvait. Elle espérait qu'il n'était pas dans la salle car la porte était déjà dans un sal état, ce qui laissait supposer que l'intérieur serait pire. Elles entrèrent et virent tous les hommes politiques en sang. Réléna chercha des yeux son père tout en espérant qu'il ne soit pas là. Mais elle le vit soudain, il était tombé de sa chaise. Les deux filles eurent peur, elles frissonaient. Réléna s'approcha de son père et elle essaya de voir si son cœur battait toujours. Oufff ! Oui, il battait toujours, mais faiblement ! Elle prit sa main dans la sienne et se mit à pleurer ! Son père ouvrit légèrement les yeux et lui dit :

-Réléna, ne pleure pas, ça devait arriver un jour où l'autre. Dis à ta mère à quel point je l'aime.

-papa, tiens bon, je vais appeler une ambulance, et…

Mais elle fut coupée en entendant du bruit. Soudain, un petit groupe de six hommes entrèrent et quand ils virent les deux jeunes filles près du corps de MR Darlian, ils s'exclamèrent :

-vous n'avez rien ?

-vous êtes qui vous ? Des hommes de main de Hivler ?Demanda Dorothy

-non, nous sommes contre lui ! D'ailleurs, quand il nous a vu arriver, il a fui !

-mon père va mourir si on ne fait rien ! Dorothy ? Il y a d'autres survivants ?

-non, ils sont tous morts !

Deux des hommes de la bande attrapèrent MR Darlian et le descendirent devant une camionnette, accompagnées de Réléna et Dorothy.

-que faites-vous ? s'exclama Réléna

-on va l'emmener chez un ami qui est médecin-chirurgien !

-montez ! Ajouta un autre homme

Les filles ne se firent pas prier plus longtemps et obéir

-où habite cet homme ?

-à deux pas d'ici ! Ne vous en faites pas Mlle Darlian !

-très bien, je vous fais confiance ! Je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon.

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant une maison et frappèrent. Une femme blonde, typée chinoise, leur ouvrit :

-oui ?

-Sally, on a besoin de ton aide ! Darlian risque de mourir !

-entrez ! Vite ! Vous n'avez pas été suivi au moins ?

-non, pas du tout

-alors amenez-le vite dans une des chambres libres là-haut !

-ok

Les hommes obéir et montèrent le corps presque inerte du ministre. Soudain, Sally remarqua les deux jeunes filles et demanda :

-mais ? Qui êtes vous

-je suis la fille de monsieur Darlian, et voici Dorothy, ma sœur

-enchantée ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais faire mon possible pour sauver votre père !

-je vous en remercie

Les hommes redescendirent et dirent :

-c'est bon, tu peux y aller !

-ok ! Occupez vous des filles, ok ?

-ok

Sally se précipita dans la chambre et ne revint que une heure plus tard ! Quand elle revint, les filles se précipitèrent sur elle mais elles virent le regard fuyant de Sally :

-alors ? demanda Réléna, ne voulant pas croire à ce qu'elle pensait

-je suis désolé, j'ai fait mon possible, mais cet attentat lui avait abîmé l'a beaucoup affaibli, je n'ai rien pu faire !

En entendant cela, Réléna tomba à genoux en hurlant, les larmes aux yeux :

-POUUUUUUUUUUUUUURQUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUOI ?

Dorothy s'était précipitée vers elle et l'avait pris dans ses bras, tout en lui murmurant des paroles de réconfort. Sally regarda la scène tristement et s'en voulu de ne pas avoir pu sauver la vie de cet homme.

Réléna arrêta de pleurer au bout d'une heure, le corps vide de larmes. Si elle avait pu, ce ne sont pas des larmes qu'elle aurait déversé, mais un orage de grêle et de tonnerre. Sally vint lui parler :

-je suis désolée de ne pas l'avoir sauvé

-il ne faut pas dire ça, vous avez fait de votre mieux, la rassura Réléna

Dorothy se tenait toujours prêt d'elle, au cas où elle se remettrait à pleurer.

-nous allons vous ramener toutes les deux sur Terre, avec le corps de votre père, pour qu'il soit enterré dignement.

-très bien, répondit Réléna.

Elles sortirent de la maison et entrèrent dans la camionnette. Les hommes portaient le corps du ministre dans un drap. Quand elles arrivèrent à destination, elles suivirent Sally jusqu'à un transporteur et Sally prit les commandes. Les hommes entrèrent à leur tour avec le corps de Darlian. Les filles entrèrent à leur tour. Tout le monde s'assit et le vaisseau démarra.

-Sally ?

-oui, Mlle ?

-appelez-moi Réléna, voyons, je déteste les formalités

-très bien !

-comment se fait-il que vous sachiez piloter ce transporteur ? Vous êtes médecin chirurgien, pas pilote !

-hé bien, vois-tu Réléna, je ne suis pas que cela. Il y a quelques années, j'étais au service de l'Alliance. Mais le chef était un homme juste et bon, qui ne voulait aucun mal aux colonies. Il s'appelait Ben Climer et il ne souhaitait que la paix pour les colonies. Mais il fut victime d'un attentat, tout comme ton père. Hivler, qui était le sous-chef, accusa les colonies et tout le monde était d'accord avec lui. C'est comme ça qu'il est devenu le chef des armées qui surveillent les colonies. Mais je me doutais bien que c'était lui le coupable. Alors j'ai démissionné, refusant de servir ce salop. Et maintenant, je me bas de mon côté, avec l'aide de mes chers assistants, contre l'Alliance.

-vous voulez dire que vous êtes en quelque sorte des rebelles ?

-c'est ça Dorothy !

-et que savez-vous faire d'autre ? demanda Réléna

-je sais piloter une armure mobile et piloter les vaisseaux comme celui-ci !

Le reste du voyage fut très silencieux. Réléna n'arrêta pas de fixer son père et se remémora tous les bons moments passés avec lui. Dorothy la regarda, ne sachant que faire. Deux heures plus tard, ils arrivèrent tous à destination et remontèrent dans la camionnette qu'ils avaient chargée dans le transporteur. Arrivés devant le portail de la maison de Réléna, des tonnes de journalistes attendaient. Dès qu'ils virent Réléna dans la voiture, ils se précipitèrent sur celle-ci et demandèrent à travers la fenêtre :

-mademoiselle, MR Hivler nous a mis au courant de l'attentat qui a eu lieu. Il nous a dit que des terroristes de L1 en étaient la cause. Est-ce vrai ? Nous sommes en direct ! Répondez, s'il vous plait !

Mais Réléna ne répondit pas, elle savait qu'elle risquait gros si elle disait la vérité. Le portail s'ouvrit pour laisser passer la camionnette et la mère de Réléna attendait dehors. Quand elle vit sa fille, elle se précipita vers elle et la prit dans ses bras ainsi que Dorothy :

-le ciel soit loué, vous n'avez rien !

-maman, papa est mort !

-je le sais, des hommes de Hivler sont venus me l'annoncer.

-c'est lui qui l'a tué. Avec tous les autres qui étaient dans la salle ! S'exclama Réléna

-je m'en doutais ! Ton père t'a dit quelque chose ?

-oui ! Il m'a demandé de te dire à quel point il t'aimait.

La mère de Réléna serra à nouveau sa fille dans ses bras. Puis, Sally se mit à parler :

-excuser moi de vous déranger, mais nous avons raccompagné ces deux jeunes filles et nous avons le corps de votre mari. Nous avons pensé que vous voudriez l'enterrer dignement.

-merci beaucoup ! Mais comment vous appelez-vous ?

-Sally Pô, madame ! C'est moi qui ai essayé de sauver votre mari ! Mais il n'a pas survécu

-ne vous en voulez pas ! Vous avez fait tout votre possible ! Et je vous en suis très reconnaissante. Venez, entrons un instant.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Fin de ce chapitre !

Ca vous a plus

Please, commentaire et vote


	30. chez les gboys, les infos

**Gundam wing d'une autre façon**

_Chez les g-boys, les infos :_

Heero était au salon en train de taper le rapport de leur dernière mission pendant que Wufei courrait après Duo car il l'avait encore un peu charrié ! Quant à Quatre, il servait le café en les regardant et se mit à rire en entendant :

-MAXWELL, ARRETE TOI QUE JE TE COUPE TA TRESSE !

-WUFFIE, T'AUSERAIS PAS TOUT DE MËME ?

-OH QUE SI ! FALLAIT PAS ME DERANGER PENDANT MA SCEANCE D'ENTRAINEMENT AU SABRE ! MAINTENANT, C'EST TOI QUI VAS ME SERVIR DE CIBLE !

-_AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH _! Se mit à hurler de peur Duo en voyant que Wufei commençait à se rapprocher de plus en plus de lui

Mais ils furent tous les deux coupés par :

_-flash spécial : aujourd'hui, sur la colonie L1, un attentat a eu lieu dans le bâtiment où se trouvait bon nombre d'hommes politiques. Aucun n'a survécu. MR Darlian, serait décédé suite à ses blessures. MR Hivler nous a affirmé qu'il s'agissait d'un groupe terroriste de L1, il les aurait vu alors qu'il était sorti pour fumer. Ils étaient cagoulés. En voyant le bâtiment exploser, il est vite allé chercher du secours. Mais ils n'ont pas retrouvé le corps de MR Darlian. C'est grâce à MR Hivler que nous avons eu ces informations. Nous sommes maintenant devant la maison du ministre des affaires étrangères. Mais voilà une camionnette qui arrive. Nous aperçevons la fille de MR Darlian à l'intérieur._

Les g-boys, en voyant cette information, arrêtèrent ce qu'ils faisaient pour s'asseoir devant le téléviseur. Ils virent le journaliste qui parlait s'approcher de la camionnette :

_-mlle, Mr Hivler nous a mis au courant de l'attentat qui a eu lieu. Il nous a dit que des terroristes de L1 en étaient la cause. Nous sommes en direct ! Répondez, s'il vous plait !_

Mais elle ne dit rien, ne les regarda pas ! Puis le portail s'ouvrit et la camionnette entra. Les grilles se refermèrent tout de suite après. Mais les caméras filmaient toujours ! On pu voir Réléna, Dorothy et une grande femme blonde sortir de la voiture. Réléna se jeta au cou de sa mère et le journaliste ajouta :

_-c'est dommage que nous ne puissions pas entendre ce qu'elles se disent, nous sommes trop loin ! Mais c'est peut-être mieux ainsi !_

On vit ensuite trois hommes sortir des portes de l'arrière de la camionnette. Ils transportaient avec eux un drap blanc où l'on pouvait y deviner la présence d'un corps :

_-regardez ! Ces hommes transportent un corps ! Mais on n'arrive pas à voir leur tête, ils se cachent. Il est possible que ce corps soit celui de Mr Darlian qu'on ne retrouvait pas !_

Puis, on vit les filles rentrer dans la maison avec les hommes qui transportaient le corps avec eux.

_-voilà le journal qui se termine ! Nous en serons sûrement plus dans les prochaines heures. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que la mort de Mr Darlian est une tragédie pour tout le monde. C'était un homme bien ! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et on se retrouve demain à la même heure pour la suite des infos !_

-mon Dieu ! S'exclama Quatre

Les quatre g-boys présents furent très affectés de la mort de Mr Darlian

-dire qu'il était l'un des rares à défendre nos colonies, ajouta Wufei en tapant son poing contre la table, énervé.

-il faut prévenir Trowa ! S'exclama à nouveau Quatre, il n'a pas dû voir les infos

-je l'appelle, lança Wufei

Sur ces belles paroles, Wufei appela Trowa. Il le vit apparaître sur l'écran avec Catherine à ses côtés

-tiens, salut les gars, lança joyeusement Catherine

-salut, lancèrent les g-boys, dépités

-ben, qu'est-ce qui se passe, demanda Trowa en voyant leur tête

-il se passe que nous venons de voir les infos ! Répondit Duo, et qu'il y a eu un attentat sur L1, là où se trouvaient des hommes politiques. Ils sont tous morts.

-MAIS…hurla Catherine, LE PERE DE RELENA Y ETAIT!

-oui, et il est mort comme les autres

-mon Dieu, gémit Catherine ! Et les filles, elles vont bien ?

-oui, elles n'ont rien, on les a aussi vu à la télé, répondit Quatre

-bon, ajouta Trowa, je viendrai vous voir demain, car on doit rentrer ce soir !

-ok, trancha Wufei

Ils raccrochèrent et les g-boys se concertèrent :

-qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? demanda Wufei

-on va attendre Trowa et on avisera, lança Heero

-OK, répondirent les autres

Le soir, ils allèrent tous se coucher. Mais dans la chambre de Heero et Duo :

-Heero ? Tu dors ?

- non, je n'y arrive pas

-moi non plus ! A ton avis, qu'est-ce qui va se passer ?

-je pense, répondit Heero, que Hivler est le responsable et qu'il va se servir de cette affaire pour nuire aux colonies. Et bien entendu, les nouveaux hommes politiques qui vont être choisis vont se faire embobiner vu que Mr Darlian ne sera plus là ! il va tout faire pour appuyer sa puissance sur les colonies. Et après ça, il essayera de faire la même chose avec la Terre !

-tu veux dire, un peu comme Hitler qui voulait imposer sa domination dans le monde ?

-ouais, un peu comme lui, sauf qu'il en veut pas aux races étrangères ! Il en veut aux colonies entières !

-mais on l'arrêtera avant ça ! Déclara Duo

Heero et Duo se regardèrent et firent le même sourire, et se tapèrent dans les mains. Puis, Duo ajouta :

-au fait, on fait quoi pour ta bien-aimée ?

-qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « bien-aimée » ?

-je veux dire, Réléna, imbécile, dit Duo en tapant l'arrière de la tête de Heero

-HEY, pas la peine de ma frapper ! Et arrête tes sous entendus ! Où sinon…

-c'est bon, le coupa Duo, je dis plus rien, bonne nuit

-bonne nuit

Et ils se recouchèrent. Mais avant de fermer les yeux, Heero ajouta :

-t'inquiète pas Duo, j'irai lui parler !

Duo sourit sous sa couverture et ferma les yeux !

Ils s'endormirent tous dans les bras de Morphée !

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ca vous a plu ?

Je l'espère !

Vote et commentaire, svp


	31. chez Réléna 2

**Gundam wing d'une autre façon**

_Chez Réléna :_

Une fois tout le monde à l'intérieur, Héléna proposa à tout le monde de s'asseoir. Les hommes, qui étaient redescendu de l'étage où ils y avaient mis le corps, s'assirent eux aussi. Héléna leur servi une boisson chaude pour qu'ils se requinquent un peu. Puis elle demanda :

-alors Sally, vous travaillez dans quoi ?

-hé bien, en ce moment, je suis résistante !

Héléna la regarda avec des grands yeux.

-c'est une profession, ça ? demanda Dorothy

Réléna la tapa sur la tête et lui répondit :

-t'as suivi ce qu'on a dit dans la camionnette ? Résistant, c'est faire de la résistance contre une personne donnée. Sally se bat contre l'Alliance.

-mais alors, ils vous ont sûrement vu à la télé ! Affirma Héléna

-non, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Quand j'étais au volant, je me cachais la tête et dans votre terrain, ils n'ont filmé que mon dos !

-ouf ! J'ai eu peur pour vous !

-ne vous affolez pas pour ça ! Et encore mes condoléances pour votre mari !

-merci

-bien, on va vous laisser ! Si jamais les hommes de Hivler venaient quand même, on serait mal. Réléna ?

-oui Sally ?

-je te laisse mon numéro, mais pas mes coordonnées car je ne suis jamais au même endroit ! Si un jour tu as besoin de mon aide, n'hésite pas et appelle moi. Je viendrai le plus vite possible !

-merci pour tout Sally

En disant cela, Réléna la serra dans ses bras et Sally en fit de même

-et surtout, porte toi bien ! La prévint Sally

-oui

-au revoir Mme Darlian ! Et vous aussi reposez-vous bien.

-c'est promis

-quant à toi Dorothy, occupe-toi bien de ta sœur, ok

Elle lui avait dit ça dans l'oreille

-ne vous inquiétez pas, je le ferai !

Sur ce, Sally et les hommes s'en allèrent.

Le soir, au dîner, personne n'ouvrit la bouche, mais Réléna n'arrêtait pas de regarder la chaise vide de son père. Puis, elle dit :

-maman ?

-oui ma chérie ?

-tu crois que papa est heureux là où il est maintenant ?

-oui ma chérie, je le pense vraiment. Et je suis sûre qu'en ce moment, il nous regarde !

Réléna commença à avoir les larmes aux yeux :

-ma chérie, il ne faut plus pleurer, il faut être forte, comme ton père l'était.

-mais…

-non, ne me coupe pas. Ce que je veux te dire, c'est que ton père savait qu'un jour où l'autre, ça arriverait ! Il m'a téléphoné hier soir et il m'a mis en garde contre l'Alliance. Il m'a dit qu'il te l'avait dit à toi aussi. Ils se doutaient qu'Hivler allait agir aujourd'hui. Sais-tu pourquoi il n'a pas fuit ?

-parce qu'il voulait garder ses idéaux !

-exactement ! Et il voulait aussi que ses descendants vivent en paix ! Il ne voudrait pas te voir en train de pleurer sa mort mais plutôt de la respecter ! Si tu pleures, ce n'est pas pour lui, c'est pour toi ! C'est pour les changements qu'il va y avoir ! Alors, s'il te plait, même si c'est dur pour toi de le faire, fais honneur à ton père. Il préfèrerait que tu te battes pour la paix plutôt que le pleurer ! -d'accord maman !

-tiens !

Héléna tendit un cd-rom à sa fille et lui dit :

-voici un message de ton père. Il m'a dit de te le donner le jour de sa mort

Réléna le prit et monta à l'étage le visionner.

Arrivée devant l'ordinateur portable, elle l'alluma et inséra le cd-rom. Le visage de son père apparut :

_« Bonjour ou bonsoir ma chérie. Si tu visionnes ce cd-rom, c'est que je suis mort. Mais il ne faut pas pleurer pour ma mort, ça ne servirait à rien. Il vaut mieux que tu vives ta vie. Je ne pourrai pas revenir ! Sache que même mort, je serai toujours à tes côtés quand tu auras besoin de moi ! Quand mon grand-père est mort, ma mère m'a dit : « il faut continuer à vivre pour ceux qui sont partis ». Aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui te le dis : « il faut continuer à vivre pour ceux qui sont partis ». Quand tu auras retrouvé ton royaume, défend ton idéal du mieux que tu le pourras et je serai fier de toi._

_Je vais maintenant te dire des choses que je ne t'ai jamais dites mais que j'ai toujours pensé : _

_Tu es une fille formidable. Pas une seconde je n'ai regretté de t'avoir adopté. Il est vrai que je n'ai pas souvent été là, mais les seuls moments que ta mère et moi avons passé en ta compagnie étaient les meilleurs de notre vie. Je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours. Pour moi, tu n'es pas ma fille adoptive mais ma vraie fille. D'ailleurs, je regrette de ne jamais avoir pu te faire un frère ou une sœur ! Vis ta vie comme tu l'entends et ne laisse jamais personne te barrer la route ! Ne laisse personne te dire ce que tu dois faire ! Prends toi-même tes décisions ! Et surtout, prends bien soin de toi ! J'espère qu'un jour, tu auras autant de chance que moi j'ai eu en t'adoptant ! Quand tu auras des enfants, éduque les sagement et ne les laisse pas de côté. Je t'aime ma fille, et je t'aimerai toujours, quel que soient tes décisions »._

L'image disparue, et sans s'en apercevoir, des larmes avaient coulé sur ses joues. Son père lui avait dit tout ce qu'elle avait eu besoin d'entendre depuis des années. Et il l'avait toujours considérée comme sa propre fille ! Puis elle regarda la date où il avait enregistré ce message : une semaine avant sa mort. Il s'en doutait donc à ce moment !

Réléna sortit le cd-rom et le ramena avec elle. Elle le rangea précieusement dans ses affaires ! Puis elle redescendit et dit à sa mère :

-je vais un peu sur la terrase

-très bien !

Réléna se mit au milieu de l'herbe et regarda les étoiles. Sa mère biologique lui avait dit qu'à chaque fois qu'une personne mourrait, une nouvelle étoile apparaissait. Elle regarda le ciel et remarqua une étoile qui brillait plus que les autres. Elle dit tout haut :

-salut papa, moi aussi je t'aime ! Et t'as toujours été comme mon vrai père.

Après cette phrase, l'étoile cligna 3 fois de suite, comme si elle répondait.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Chapitre terminé !

Vous avez aimé ?

Vote et commentaire, svp


	32. l'enterrement

**Gundam wing d'une autre façon**

_L'enterrement :_

2 jours après l'attentat, l'enterrement de Mr Darlian eu lieu.Toute la famille Darlian était ici, les cousins, les oncles, les tantes,

… A ce moment, les g-boys avaient une nouvelle mission qui consistait encore à détruire une base. Hilde n'avait pas pu revenir d'Allemagne, mais Catherine et Sylvia étaient là :

-Réléna, on est désolé de ce qui est arrivé !

-c'est pas de ta faute Sylvia, répondit Réléna

-elle a raison, ajouta Dorothy

-bonjour Mlle Darlian, dit une grosse voix

-oh, Mr Noventa, merci d'être venu !

-c'est normal voyons ! Votre père était mon ami !

-Grand-père ?

-oui Sylvia ?

-comment as-tu connu Mr Darlian ?

-et bien, je le connais depuis qu'il avait commencé la politique ! Un jour, on s'est vu à un dîner d'audience et on a tout de suite sympathisé ! Bien, je vais vous laisser ! Je vais voir les autres !

- d'accord grand-père !

Puis, ce fut le Duc Dermail qui arriva :

-bonjour ma chérie, dit-il à Dorothy en l'embrassant sur la joue

-bonjour grand-père !

-comment vas-tu ?

-très bien ! Réléna et sa mère sont très gentilles !

-bonjour Mlle Darlian, ajouta t-il à l'adresse de Réléna, mes condoléances pour votre père ! C'était un homme bon !

-merci Mr, c'est très gentil à vous de dire ça ! Répondit Réléna

-oh, mais si je le dis, c'est que je le pense vraiment ! Bon, je vous laisse, je vais voir les autres !

-au revoir grand-père !

-au revoir Dorothy !

Et il s'en alla, les laissant seule !

-au fait, Trowa n'est pas venu avec toi ? Demanda Réléna

-non, il ne pouvait pas, ni les autres d'ailleurs. Ils m'ont dit qu'ils devaient aller voir leur famille !

-ah, c'est vrai qu'ils nous ont rien raconté sur eux ! Ajouta Sylvia

-sûrement car ils n'ont pas envie d'en parler ! Répondit Réléna

La mère de Réléna arriva vers elles :

-alors ma chérie, tu tiens le coup ?

-oui maman ! Je te l'ai promis ! Mais ça m'énerve que ces journalistes et ces photographes soient ici ! Ils ne peuvent pas nous laisser un peu tranquille ?

-je sais ! Moi aussi ça m'énerve Réléna, mais on n'a pas le choix ! Ton père était connu et beaucoup de monde l'aimait !

En effet, beaucoup de journalistes et de photographes étaient ici, mais ils n'avaient pas le droit d'approcher la famille et les invités, alors ils étaient un peu écartés ! Mais il y avait aussi beaucoup de politiciens qui étaient là, car ils aimaient tous Mr Darlian. Sauf Hivler, mais on comprenait pourquoi ! Chacun avait donné ses condoléances à la mère et sa fille !

La mère de Réléna les laissa seules et partie voir les autres invités.

-Mlle Darlian ?

OH, Mr Kushrénada ! Comment allez-vous ? Demanda Réléna

-très bien ! Et vous ? Excusez moi, ça ne sert à rien de vous demander cela un tel jour !

-oh, ce n'est rien ! Tout va très bien ! Mais, mon frère n'est pas venu avec vous ?

-non, il n'a pas pu, il a sa MISSION à préparer !

-oh, je vois ce que vous voulez dire, ajouta Réléna

-mes condoléances pour votre père ! C'était un homme bien !

-merci Mr !

-bien, je vais vous laisser, Mlle Une m'attend !

-très bien ! Merci encore d'être venu !

Treize partit. Mais pendant toute cette petite discussion, Catherine et Sylvia étaient restées la bouche grande ouverte ! Elles n'y croyaient pas ! Treize Koushrénada, le chef de OZ, était venu ici et près d'elles !

-tu le connais bien ? Demanda Catherine

-oui, bien sûr, c'est le meilleur ami de mon frère, et son chef par la même occasion. C'est vrai que je suis contre les armures mobiles et tout le reste mais, OZ n'est pas comme l'Alliance ! Il travaille pour son propre conte et fabrique des armes à ceux qui le lui demandent !

-oui, c'est vrai, mais n'empêche qu'il fournit des armes à l'Alliance ! Ajouta Catherine

-peut-être, mais c'est leur boulot ! Rajouta Sylvia

-bon, si on parlait d'autres choses, proposa Réléna

-oui, désolée, c'est l'enterrement de ton père, pas un débat politique, s'excusa Sylvia

Puis elles se turent car l'enterrement allait commencer. La famille Darlian était très croyante, alors elle avait fait venir un prêtre pour la cérémonie :

-nous sommes tous réunis ici aujourd'hui, pour enterrer Mr Darlian, un homme bon, juste, et qui mérite une place auprès de toi Seigneur….

Le prêtre continua ainsi jusqu'à :

-tu es et tu retourneras poussière !

Deux hommes arrivèrent avec le cercueil de Mr Darlian et Réléna se serra contre sa mère à ce moment. Les deux hommes mirent le cercueil dans la tombe prévue et s'en allèrent. Réléna et sa mère approchèrent de la tombe et jetèrent chacune une poignée de terre sur le cercueil, les larmes aux yeux en sachant qu'elles ne le reverrait plus jamais ! Tous les invités firent de même. Réléna fit un discours pour son père alors que toutes les caméras continuaient à filmer pour que tous les spectateurs puissent voir :

-tout d'abord, je voudrais remercier tous ceux qui son ici aujourd'hui pour l'enterrement de mon père. Mon père était un homme bon, fort et tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'est que la paix revienne aux colonies. Il est mort aujourd'hui pour elles, mais je sais qu'il ne regrette rien ! Il a toujours dit qu'il ne les abandonnerait pas, quoi qu'il arrive. Aujourd'hui encore, où qu'il soit, je sais qu'il continue à les défendre. Il ne voudrait pas que nous pleurions son souvenir, mais plutôt qu'on l'honore en respectant ses idéologies. Et je sais qu'un jour, son rêve se réalisera. Si vous voulez repenser à lui, alors repensez à ce pourquoi il se battait chaque jour. Et continuez ce qu'il a commencé. Merci encore.

Tout le monde applaudit la jeune fille qui avait su, en quelques mots, les bouleverser tous. Certains en avait les larmes aux yeux, surtout la famille !

-c'est bien ma chérie, lui dit sa mère en la prenant dans ses bras, c'est très bien !

Puis vint le moment où tout le monde s'en alla. La mère et les deux filles rentrèrent chez elles.


	33. le rentrée

**Gundam wing d'une autre façon**

_La rentrée :_

Quand Trowa était allé voir les garçons, ils avaient conclu que, pour le moment, il ne servait à rien d'agir. De toute façon, il fallait attendre les missions des Mads.

Quant à Catherine et Sylvia, elles étaient toutes les deux venues voir comment allait Réléna le lendemain de l'attentat, mais Réléna ne pleurait pas, où plutôt, elle ne pleurait plus. Elle l'avait promis ! Hilde n'avait pas pu venir car elle était en Allemagne, chez ses parents. Mais quand elle avait vu l'information, elle avait tout de suite appelé Réléna pour savoir si elle allait bien, si elle n'était pas blessée,… Une vrai mère poule ! Réléna lui avait dit que non. Enfin, si, elle était blessée, mais de l'intérieur. Ais elle s'était faite à l'idée de ne plus revoir son père. Ce qu'elle éspérait le plus, c'est que sa mère se trouve quelqu'un d'autre. En effet, elle n'avait que 40 ans, elle avait encore de la vie devant elle ! Et Réléna ne voulait pas la voir se morfondre toute seule ! Quant à Dorothy, elle surveillait bien sa sœur ! Si jamais elle se mettait à pleurer, elle serait là ! Ca lui faisait tout drôle de penser ça. Avant, elle aurait tout fait pour la faire craquer et maintenant, elle faisait tout pour l'aider.

Le jour de la rentrée, quand tout le collège vit Réléna arriver, ils la regardèrent passer et elle en entendit certain dire « j'aimerais pas être à sa place » ou alors « la pauvre ». Elle détestait ça ! Alors elle ne les regarda même pas et fila tout droit avec Dorothy !

Quand elle vit les filles, elle se précipita vers elle :

-salut

-RELENA ! Hurla Hilde en la serrant fort dans ses bras

-heu, Hilde, tu m'étouffes !

-désolée Lena, mais j'étais trop inquiète ! J'étais pas là pour te soutenir, alors tu sais,…

-stop, la coupa Réléna, c'est bon, tout va bien !

-t'es sûre ? Lui demanda Hilde

-oui !

-mais il te manque pas ?

-si. Mais à ces moments, je regarde les étoiles !

-hein ?

-laisse tomber, je t'expliquerai, lui dit Dorothy

-ok

Les garçons virent les filles et se précipitèrent vers elles. Duo attrapa Hilde par la taille et la fit tourner, Quatre enserra Sylvia, quant à Trowa, il se contenta d'un baiser (au moins, il est simple !).

Heero s'approcha de Réléna et lui dit :

-mes condoléances

Réléna les regarda tous et leur dit :

-si c'est juste ce que vous voulez me dire, c'est pas la peine ! Les condoléances ne servent à rien, sauf à faire de la peine aux gens !

-désolé, lui répondit Heero

-sinon, t'as passé de bonnes vacances ? demanda Duo

-très bonne, répondit Réléna avec un sourire

Les garçons la regardèrent surpris. Ils s'attendaient à la voir triste ou même la voir pleurer. Mais non, elle souriait !

-Réléna ?

-oui Wufei ?

-t'as déjà oublié ton père ?

-non, pas du tout, au contraire, je pense beaucoup à lui !

-alors pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? Ajouta Duo

-justement, je souris pour lui ! Je sais qu'il n'aimerait pas me voir pleurer pour lui ! Il me l'a dit lui-même ! Et il a ajouté : « il faut vivre pour ceux qui sont partis ». Alors c'est ce que je fais.

_DDDDDDDRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG_

Réléna s'éloigna pour aller en classe suivie des filles. Dorothy partie vers sa salle de classe. Quant aux garçons, ils restèrent plantés là, la bouche ouverte !

-alors ça ! Lança Duo

-elle est vachement courageuse, ajouta Quatre

-non, c'est pas ça, dit Wufei

-alors c'est quoi ? demanda Trowa

-elle est plus mûre que nous, voilà tout, répondit Wufei

-c'est vrai, admit Heero

-en plus, maintenant, elle parle plus facilement de son père, ajouta Duo. Il a dû se passer quelque chose. Je ne sais pas quoi, mais c'est quelque chose de bien.

-bon, si on allait en classe ? Proposa Quatre, sinon, on va être à la bourre !

A cette phrase, ils se précipitèrent tous dans la salle et arrivèrent juste à l'heure.

-Hé bien, hé bien ! Leur dit leur prof de math, c'était juste

-désolé madame, j'avais oublié mon livre dans mon casier, dit Duo

-bon, allez vite vous asseoir !

Ils allèrent tous ensemble vers leurs places sauf Heero qui devait toujours jouer son rôle de petit ami de Réléna. Il se mit donc à côté d'elle et le cours commença ! Le cours passa très vite, et ensuite, ils avaient deux heures de libre. Chaque couple alla de son côté. Il ne resta plus que Réléna et Heero.

-on fait quoi ? demanda cette dernière

-viens, on a qu'à aller se promener un peu en dehors du lycée.

-ok Heero, je te suis

Ils marchèrent pendant 10 minutes en silence et arrivèrent à un parc. Ils s'installèrent dans l'herbe et Heero demanda :

-Réléna, je peux te poser une question ?

-tu viens juste de le faire, dit celle-ci en rigolant

-alors je t'en pose une autre

-ok

-comment ça se fait que tu parles aussi facilement de ton père maintenant qu'avabt ? C'est parce qu'il est mort ?

-non, mais je vais pas te le dire, c'est un secret ! Dit-elle en rigolant

Heero rentra dans le jeu et fit ses yeux de chiens battus. Réléna éclata de rire :

-ok, t'as gagné, je vais te le dire. Mon père m'a laissé un message avant de mourir, et il m'y a dit tout ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre depuis quelques années !

-c'est-à-dire ? demanda Heero

-c'est-à-dire que je vais pas te le dire, car CA, c'est un secret !

-et ton ancien secret, tu veux pas me le dire ?

Réléna fit semblant de ne pas comprendre :

-de quoi tu parles ? dit-elle innocemment

-de l'histoire pour laquelle on s'est disputé une fois !

-AH OUI ! Ca me revient !

-alors ?

-alors j'ai pas besoin de te le dire car ça va se produire dans peu de temps, très peu de temps !

-qu'est-ce qui va se produire dans très peu de temps ? demanda Heero

-tu le verras bientôt ! Mais promet moi une chose veux-tu ?

-ça dépend de quoi !

-promet moi de toujours rester mon ami quoi qu'il arrive où quoi que je devienne !

-mais de quoi tu parl…

-chutttttttt ! Ne demande rien ! Promet et c'est tout !

-ok, c'est promis

En disant cela, il porta sa main au cœur ! Cela fit bien rire à nouveau Réléna !

Puis ils retournèrent au collège en parlant de tout et de rien ! Ils virent que les couples s'étaient mis dans le même coin ! Duo, quand il les vit, ne pu s'empécher de les taquiner :

-ho hé, les tourtereaux, on est là ! Fit-il en bougeant ses bras en l'air.

Les deux concernés se mirent à rougir sous les rires moqueurs des autres.

A la récré, Jack approcha du groupe et quand Réléna le vit, elle se mit derrière Heero. Mais bizarrement, Jack parla normalement :

-salut Réléna, je voulais te dire que j'étais désolé pour ton père !

Réléna le regarda, surprise, et répondit :

-merci Jack

Il partit et Réléna vit Dorothy arriver avec un énorme sourire :

-ben, qu'est-ce que t'as à sourire comme ça ? demanda Hilde

Mais Dorothy ne répondit pas. Réléna approcha et dit :

-attends, je vais te le dire

Elle regarda le visage de Dorothy qui souriait toujours et se mit à sourire en se retournant vers eux :

-qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda Catherine, légèrement inquiète

Pour toute réponse, Réléna éclata de rire

-pourquoi tu ries ? demanda Sylvia

Mais Réléna ne pu s'arrêter de rire tellement c'était drôle. Elle se calma au bout de deux minutes et annonça :

-elle est amoureuse !

Ils tombèrent tous par terre à cette annonce et Réléna en profita pour se mettre à part avec Dorothy

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Fin de ce chapitre !

Vous avez aimé ?

Vote et commentaire, svp


	34. l'admirateur secret de Dorothy

**Gundam wing d'une autre façon**

_L'admirateur secret de Dorothy_

Réléna amena Dorothy loin des regards indiscrets, c'est-à-dire, sous un grand chêne.

Les autres, qui venaient de se relever, les regardèrent en essayant de lire sur leur lèvre, surtout les g-boys qui savaient le faire grâce à leur entraînement. Revenons donc vers Dorothy et Réléna :

-de qui es-tu amoureuse

-la question ne doit pas être « de qui es-tu amoureuse ? » mais plutôt « qui est amoureux de toi ? », répondit Dorothy

-que veux-tu dire ? demanda Réléna

-tiens, regarde ça ! Je l'ai retrouvé dans mon casier, accompagné de ceci

En disant cela, elle avait sorti une enveloppe avec une fleur qui accompagnait le tout.

-mais, c'est un coquelicot, ta fleur préférée ! S'exclama Réléna

-en effet, mais lis plutôt la lettre !

-ok

Réléna sortit le mot de l'enveloppe déjà ouverte et commença à lire à voix basse :

_« Amour, je t'aime_

_ Depuis quelques jours, c'est un dilemme._

_ Quand, tous les matins_

_ Je vois ton regard si lointain,_

_ J'ai envie de te croquer_

_ Arrêtons cette simple amitié !_

_ Tes yeux gris_

_ Sont pour moi une envie_

_ De les voir contempler les miens_

_ Du soir jusqu'au matin !_

_ Si tu partageais les mêmes sentiments,_

_ Je ne serais alors pour toi plus qu'un admirant !_

_ Signé : un admirateur secret de ta classe_

-Ouah, dit Réléna, il est vraiment accro ce mec

-oui, mais je sais pas qui c'est !

-ben, il a dit qu'il était dans ta classe, non ?

-euh, ouais, c'est vrai ! Pourvu que ce ne soit pas Jack ! S'exclama Dorothy

A cette pensée, elles éclatèrent de rire. Mais soudain, Dorothy eut un doute et Réléna le vit dans ses yeux :

-t'inquiète, la rassura t-elle, ça peu pas être Jack ! Il ne fait pas des aussi beaux poèmes (là, je me fais de la pub ! Hé oui, je l'ai inventé !).

Elles revinrent vers le groupe et Duo vit Dorothy cacher l'enveloppe qu'elle avait montré à Réléna. Plus rapide qu'un lion, il se saisit de l'enveloppe !

-rend moi ça tout de suite, le prévint Dorothy

-attends ! Je jette juste un coup d'œil ! Répondit Duo

-SUREMENT PAS ! HURLA DOROTHY EN LUI COURANT APRES ! REND LA MOI !

Ils firent le tour du collège et tout le monde les regarda, morts de rire, y compris l'admirateur secret en question. Mais Duo, en continuant à courir, n'avait pas vu le mec juste devant lui et lui fonça dessus ! Ils tombèrent tous les deux à terre. Dorothy s'arrêta à temps pour ne pas leur tomber dessus. Le mec en question attrapa ce que Dorothy cherchait à récupérer depuis cinq minutes.

-tiens Dorothy, c'est ça que tu cherchais à récupérer depuis tout à l'heure ? Dit-il en lui tendant l'enveloppe

-ouais, merci Angelo.

-je t'en pris ! Et toi, dit-il en attrapant l'oreille de Duo et en la tirant, arrête d'embêter les filles ! C'est pas bien, ajouta t-il sur un ton faussement vrai.

-HAI HAI, d'accord, mais lâche moi l'oreille s'il te plait !

-ok

Tout le petit groupe les avait rejoint et riait de bon cœur :

-alors Duo, on fait plus le malin, lui dit Hilde

-Hildie chérie, sois gentille avec moi ! Je me fais martyriser par un plus costaud que moi (ouhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! Le menteur !)

-arrête de m'appeler comme ça, je déteste ce surnom !

Tout le monde ria à nouveau à cette remarque

-euh, Dorothy, tu nous présentes ? Demanda Réléna

-oh désolé. Angelo, voici Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, Réléna, Hilde, Catherine et Sylvia, dit-elle en présentant chaque personne de la main. Les amis, voici Angelo, il est nouveau, il est arrivé une semaine avant les vacances !

-salut, dit Angelo

-SALUT, dirent-ils tous

_DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG_

Bon, faut qu'on vous laisse, on doit aller en cours, dit Hilde

-ben pas nous, on a fini ! S'exclama Dorothy, on se rejoint à la cantine ?

-ok, répondit Réléna

I Ils s'en allèrent, les laissant seuls :

-bon on fait quoi ? Demanda Angelo

-on n'a qu'à rejoindre les autres ! Proposa Dorothy

-ok

Ils trouvèrent la classe de 3°6 dans le cdi :

-salut tout le monde ! S'exclama Dorothy

-SALUT !

-vous faites quoi de beau ? demanda Angelo

-nos devoirs, dit Jack, dépité

Ils s'installèrent avec eux et travaillèrent tout en discutant :

-au fait Dorothy ?

-oui Guillaume ?

-je te trouve bien plus sympa qu'avant, s'exclama t-il

Tout le monde rigola et Rinoa ajouta :

-bien plus ? T'es tombé sur la tête Guillaume ?

-non, pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-parce que Dorothy a COMPLETEMENT changé, imbécile, dit-elle en lui tapant la tête, et pas qu'un peu comme tu aimes à le dire.

Tout le monde rigola à nouveau. Et Angelo demanda :

-t'étais comment y'a pas si longtemps ?

Clarisse répondit à sa place :

- une vraie peste !

-HEY, lança Dorothy

Tout le monde rigola à nouveau

-comment ça, « une vraie peste » ? demanda à nouveau Angelo

-est-ce qu'elle t'a présenté Réléna et sa bande ? demanda Josh

-ouais

-ben, y'a pas si longtemps, elles s'envoyaient toujours des vannes, elles s'insultaient. C'est Dorothy qui était la plus méchante, elle l'a cherchait tout le temps.

Au fur et à mesure de leur petit dialogue, Dorothy se cachait sous la table, ce qui faisait rire encore tout le monde.

-jusqu'au jour où elle a découvert que Réléna était sa sœur ! Ajouta Dimitry

-QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIII ? Tu veux dire que la fille châtain que tu m'as présentée est ta sœur ? Comment c'est possible ? Vous avez le même âge ! Vous êtes jumelles ? Demanda Angelo sans s'arrêter

Tout le monde rigola à nouveau en voyant l'air affolé d'Angelo

-heu, répondit Dorothy, en fait, c'est une histoire familiale, alors je dirai rien là-dessus !

-dire quelque chose sur quoi ? Demandèrent Maude et Jeanne en entrant dans le cdi.

Dorothy, en les voyant, leur lança un regard de dégoût profond et se tue, replongeant dans son travail ! Les autres, voyant cela, la regardèrent, mais comprirent. Dorothy en voulait toujours à ces deux filles qui l'avaient laissé tomber devant tout le monde. Même si elle parlait dorénavant normalement à Réléna et sa bande, elle n'en oubliait pas tous les détails. Les autres ne dirent donc rien et se plongèrent dans leur travail. Les deux filles restaient plantées là, au milieu du cdi, essayant de trouver quelque chose à dire à leur ancienne amie qu'elles voulaient retrouver (ben, faudrait savoir !). Mais Angelo, qui ne comprenait pas le grand froid qui s'était installé, demanda alors :

-c'est quoi l'embrouille ?

-quelle embrouille ? demanda à son tour Dorothy qui faisait semblant de ne pas comprendre

Tout le monde releva la tête de son cahier pour écouter

-ben, avec ses deux filles là ! Dès que tu les as vu entrer, t'as plus rien dit

-c'est pas tes oignons !

La réponse de Dorothy avait été sèche, brève et tranchante, ce qui signifiait qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler ! Elle se remit de suite à son travail !

-je vois ! Dit-il, alors je vais m'adresser à elles

-c'est-ça, vas-y, dit-elle, indifférente en lisant son cours en même temps.

Angelo vit qu'elle ne le regardait même pas quand il lui parlait et ça le dérangeait ! Alors, pour la faire réagir, il ne bougea pas de sa place. Il tourna seulement la tête et demanda tout haut pour que Jeanne et Maude entendent :

-HE, QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS LUI AVEZ FAIT POUR QU'ELLE VOUS EN VEUILLE A CE POINT ?

Dorothy, qui était juste à côté de lui, hurla :

-C'EST PAS LA PEINE DE HURLER DANS MES OREILLES ! JE SUIS PAS SOURDE ET J'AI AUCUNE ENVIE DE LE DEVENIR !

Tout le monde ria à nouveau.

Jeanne et Maude s'approchèrent du groupe et Jeanne répondit :

-elle nous en veut pour une histoire de rien du tout

-c'est clair, ajouta Maude, c'est comme les histoires de gamins

Dorothy, en entendant cela, se leva pour les frapper mais les autres, en la voyant faire, l'attrapèrent tous pour l'en empêcher :

-non Dorothy, ne les frappe pas, ça n'en vaut pas la peine, lui dit Ayamé

-elle a raison, continua Jerry, reste calme et assied-toi ! Ok ?

-ok, ok, ok, je m'assois, dit Dorothy en se calmant

Puis Jeanne reprit la parole :

-Dorothy, arrête de nous faire la gueule, on n'est plus des gamines, on sait encore se parler normalement

Le regard que lui lança Dorothy la glaça sur place alors Maude reprit la parole :

-ce qu'elle veut dire, c'est qu'on a qu'à tout oublier et redevenir ami comme avant !

Cette fois ci, Dorothy lui lança un regard plein de moqueries ce qui fit rire l'assemblée. Elle prit à son tour la parole :

-en gros, tu me demandes de vous refaire confiance comme avant et qu'on redevienne amies ?

-oui, c'est tout à fait ça ! Lui répondit Jeanne, qui venait de se remettre du regard assassin de Dorothy

-AHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAH HAHAHAHAHA

Dorothy ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de rire et entraîna les autres avec elle. Quand elle se calma, Maude lui demanda :

-alors ?

-alors quoi ?

-c'est oui ou c'est non

Dorothy réfléchit quelques secondes. Les deux filles crurent qu'elle allait accepter mais :

-non

-comment ça, non ? demanda Jeanne

-tu as très bien compris, tu m'as dit de te dire oui ou non, et mas réponse est NON !

-mais…

Maude ne sue quoi dire car Dorothy se replaça tranquillement sur sa chaise et fit comme si cette « discussion » n'avait pas eu lieu. Tout le monde regarda Dorothy et se retenit de rire, y compris Angelo

-je vois, dit Jeanne ! Viens Maude, on s'en va !

-je te suis !

Quand elles furent sorties, tout le monde explosa de rire avec Dorothy :

-alors là, trop fort ! dit Stéphane

-Ayamé ? Jerry ?

-oui ? Demandèrent-ils

-merci de m'avoir retenu de les frapper. Ca aurait été beaucoup moins drôle sinon.

Tout le monde ria à nouveau

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Fin de ce chapitre !

Ca vous a plu ?

Vote et commentez, svp

Dorothy : comment ça se fait que j'ai le beau rôle ?

Dolphin : ben, je te avais dit que ça s'arrangerait pour toi ! Et voilà !

Jeanne et Maude : ouais mais pour nous, ça se dégrade ! Plus personne peut nous voir à cause d'elle !

Dolphin : Ben je vais essayer d'arranger ça avec le prochain chapitre

Jeanne et Maude : t'as intérêt, sinon…

Alors, qui est l'admirateur secret e Dorothy ? Si vous avez pas trouvé, demandez moi dans un commentaire


	35. on est désolée, vraiment désolée

**Gundam wing d'une autre façon**

_On est désolé, vraiment désolé :_

Quand midi sonna, la classe de 3°6 se dirigea vers la cantine où ils retrouvèrent la 3°4 au complet :

-salut, lança joyeusement Réléna

Les autres (les classes de3°4 et 3°6) n'étaient plus surpris du comportement de Réléna. Dorothy l'avait expliqué à sa classe et Réléna à la sienne. Elle ne pleurait pas son père car elle vivait pour lui !

-salut soeurette, lança Dorothy

-alors, vous avez fait quoi de beau ? demanda Hilde

-on a failli assister à un match de boxe entre Dorothy et Jeanne et Maude, répondit Ayamé

-oh, je vois, ajouta Catherine

-tu veux plus les voir, c'est ça ? demanda Sylvia

-c'est normal je pense, dit Ayamé ! Si mes meilleures amies m'avaient abandonnées pour ma pire ennemie, j'aurais fait pareil… Arrête de me regarder de travers Réléna, vous étiez ennemies avant, alors dis pas le contraire.

Tout le monde se mit à rire.

La classe de 3°6, non au complet, s'installa avec les 3°4. Il manquait deux filles : Jeanne et Maude.

Celles-ci arrivèrent à la cantine et tout le monde les regarda de travers. En effet, depuis que Dorothy s'était réconciliée avec Réléna, Jeanne et Maude avaient été prises pour des garces qui laissaient tomber qui elles voulaient, quand elles voulaient. Et ce n'était pas faux car maintenant que Dorothy traînait avec la bande à Réléna, elles voulaient lui reparler pour faire bien devant les autres. Mais Dorothy avait compris avant et les avait envoyées balader ailleurs.

Elles s'approchèrent du grand groupe et Jeanne dit :

-heu, est-ce qu'on peut se mettre ici ?

-Y'A PLUS DE PLACE, cria Dorothy qui mit ses affaires de classe sur une des chaises. Angelo fit la même chose sur la chaise qui restait !

Toutes les classes à la cantine rirent en entendant Dorothy et en la voyant faire.

-vous savez quoi ? demanda Réléna

-non ? Quoi ? Demanda Maude

-en fait, je veux juste rectifier ce que j'avais dit avant, quand Dorothy et moi on ne s'entendait pas.

Les deux filles ne comprirent pas et Réléna leur dit :

-ben, en fait, j'avais dit que vous n'étiez pas des bouledogues ! Maintenant, vous êtes des serpents !

-HEIN ? Firent-elles toutes les deux

-j'ai dit : Vous êtes des serpents.

Tout le monde ria à nouveau !

-et pourquoi on est des serpents ? Demanda Jeanne, en colère

-tout simplement parce que c'est l'animal qui a conduit Adam et Eve au pêcher en goûtant au fruit interdit ! C'est un animal mesquin qui ne pense qu'a lui ! Comme vous deux !

-COMMENT ? Hurla Maude

-vous avez très bien compris !Rajouta Réléna

Tout le monde ria à nouveau en entendant l'échange.

Les deux filles, au bord de la crise de nerf, s'en allèrent dans un coin pour manger !

-alors là, trop fort Mlle Réléna, dit Dorothy en faisant une révérence. Merci beaucoup.

-mais je vous en prie ! C'était un plaisir pour moi ! Rajouta Réléna sur le ton de la comédie.

Elles se regardèrent quelques secondes et éclatèrent de rire, tout comme les autres.

Ils mangèrent donc de bon cœur et allèrent chercher leurs affaires dans leurs casiers. Celui d'Angelo était en face de celui de Dorothy. En ouvrant son casier, Dorothy découvrit une enveloppe. Croyant que c'était son admirateur, elle l'ouvrit vite mais fut déçue en lisant :

_« Dorothy, s'il te plait, redeviens notre amie. Peut-être que ces photos te feront changer d'avis ! _

_ Signé : tes deux meilleures amies : Jeanne et Maude »._

Elle regarda à nouveau dans l'enveloppe et vit des photos d'elle avec Maude et Jeanne. Elle dit à Angelo :

-regarde ! Elles n'ont pas fini de se ridiculiser !

Elle tendit le mot et les photos à Angelo. Quand il vit ça, il rigola avec elle. Puis ils rejoignirent les autres, toujours en rigolant :

-pourquoi vous riez comme ça ? demanda suspicieusement Hilde

-tiens, regarde !

Dorothy tendit les affaires aux autres et ils rirent à leur tour :

- elles n'ont pas encore fini ? demanda Réléna

-hé bien non, elles n'ont pas fini, répondit Dorothy. Mais je vais pas être garce, je vais leur répondre.

-hein ? Tu plaisantes ? demanda Catherine

-t'en fais pas, je vais pas redevenir amie avec ces bouffonnes

A cette appellation, ils sourirent tous. Dorothy prit un papier, le posa contre le mur, et écrivit :

_« Les serpents, je n'ai aucune, mais alors vraiment aucune envie de revoir vos faces de rats tous les jours. Serpent et rat ne font pas bon mélange. Je les déteste tous les deux. Alors vous pouvez faire tout ce que vous voudrez, je ne serai plus votre amie. Et vos photos, vous pouvez vous les mettre dans le cul »_

Elle avait écrit tout en parlant à voix haute, et d'après les rires qui fusaient, c'était une bonne lettre. Elle mit le papier dans l'enveloppe déjà utilisée et y ajouta les photos. Puis elle la mit dans le casier de Jeanne ! Puis ils allèrent tous se poser dans la pelouse. Duo racontait toujours ses blagues très drôles et les autres riaient de bon cœur. (à force de rire, ils vont crever ! lol)

Puis, 20 minutes plus tard :

_DRINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG_

-bon, on y va, dit Ayamé. A tout à l'heure la 3°4

-ok, à tout à l'heure, répondit Hilde

Ils partirent donc tous chacun de leur côté pour la reprise des cours ! Dorothy se demandait toujours qui était son admirateur, et c'est dans cet esprit qu'elle arriva en cours d'histoire !

A la récré, les deux classes se rejoignirent à nouveau pour bavarder ensemble :

-resalut ! S'exclama Ayamé

-salut à toi ! S'exclama Hilde en l'imitant

Elles se regardèrent et rirent (quand je disais qu'ils riaient trop !)

-hé, dit Réléna, où est Dorothy ?

-elle est allée à son casier prendre son livre de math, répondit Jesse

-ok, je vais la voir, ajouta Réléna

Et elle partit !

Du côté de Dorothy :

Elle ouvrit son casier et prit son livre, mais quand elle le souleva, une enveloppe tomba à terre. Dorothy lâcha son livre et ramassa l'enveloppe. Elle regarda de tout côté pour voir si personne n'était là, et l'ouvrit :

_« Chère Dorothy_

_Ton cœur, est-il déjà pris ?_

_S'il en était ainsi,_

_Je serais vraiment démuni !_

_Ton regard si pénétrant,_

_A jamais m'a glacé le sang !_

_Si tu trouves qui je suis,_

_J'espère que tu seras ravie »_

_Ton admirateur secret_

Après avoir lu cette lettre, Dorothy la porta à son cœur en regardant le plafond.

-COUCOU !

-_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, _hurla Dorothy

-holà, du calme

-Réléna ? Tu m'as fichu une de ses frousses ! Heureusement que je suis pas cardiaque !

-désolé, je voulais te surprendre, dit Réléna

-ben en tout cas, c'est réussi !

Soudain, Réléna vit la lettre et l'arracha des mains de sa sœur :

-HE ! Dit Dorothy

-du calme, je vais pas te la piquer ! Je veux juste la lire. T'as pas confiance en moi ? Pourtant, tu m'en a déjà montré une.

-ouais, c'est bon, tu peux la lire !

Réléna ne se fit pas prier. Quand elle eut fini, elle la rendit à Dorothy et s'exclama :

-alors maintenant, faut que tu le trouves. Ca devient très intéressant !

-arrête Réléna, c'est pas drôle !

-bon, viens, on va voir les autres !

-ok

Elle rangea la lettre dans son sac et prit son livre. Une fois arrivées, Duo s'exclama :

-alors Dorothy, tu faisais quoi ? De la drague ?

Hilde lui mit une tape dans la tête

-HAI ! Hurla Duo

Cela fit rire l'assemblée générale

_DRIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG_

Après cette formidable sonnerie, ils allèrent tous finir leurs cours. A six heures, ils furent tous devant le portail !

-on vous laisse, dit Réléna en regardant Dorothy, on a beaucoup de choses à préparer !

-c'est vrai, ajouta Dorothy avec un clin d'oeil

-hé, vous deux, vous nous cacheriez pas quelque chose ? Demanda suspicieusement Heero

-nous ? Dit Réléna innocemment

-oui, vous ! Rajouta Heero

-hé bien, dit Réléna, c'est un secret !

-encore un ! Se plaignit Wufei

-oh, et c'est pas le dernier, assura Dorothy. Bon, salut et à demain !

-Salut! Dirent les autres

Sur le chemin, Réléna et Dorothy se mirent à parler :

-Réléna ?

-oui Dorothy ?

-…

-tu t'inquiètes pour cet admirateur ? Il ne faut pas ! Il se présentera bien un jour !

-c'est pas de ça que je veux te parler !

-ah bon ? Et de quoi alors ?

-de Milliardo, répondit Dorothy

-…

-je me demande si il va bientôt passer à l'action !

-ben, il a dit qu'il nous appellerait vers les 18h30, c'est pour ça qu'on a laissé les autres plus tôt !

-quand il aura réussi, il faudra qu'on s'en aille ! Et on verra sûrement plus les autres

-Dorothy, ne t'en fait pas ! On les reverra, je sais pas comment, mais on se débrouillera pour les revoir !

-…

-fais moi confiance !

-ok

Elles arrivèrent à 18h20 chez elles et montèrent dans leur chambre. La mère de Réléna n'était pas rentrée de son travail. Elle était une couturière très reconnue et gagnait des millions ! (Je l'avais pas dit ? Héléna : non ! Dolphin : désolée, j'avais oublié de le préciser ! lol. Donc, en fait, comme le père gagnait beaucoup de fric et la mère aussi, ils étaient très riches).

Sa marque de vêtement était **_DOLPHIN_** (HIHI, je me fais de la pub ! En fait, non, c'est juste que je ne savais pas quoi mettre !). Cette ligne de vêtement était adressée aux personnes de tout âge et n'était pas trop chère !

Les filles montèrent donc dans leur chambre et se mirent à discuter des profs et de leurs sales manies de coller tous des interros le même jour (un grave problème qui touche tous les jeunes je pense !). Soudain, les filles entendirent la sonnerie du portable de Réléna. Cette dernière s'empressa de répondre :

-salut les filles, dit Milliardo avec son grand sourire

-SALUT ! Dirent-elles

-alors, vous faites quoi de beau en ce moment

-rien d'intéressant ! Répondit Dorothy

-tant mieux ! Comme ça, je vais avoir assez de temps pour vous parler du coup d'Etat !

-ça y est ? C'est pour quand ? Demanda Réléna

-pour demain !

Les filles se regardèrent un instant et paniquèrent :

-quoi ? Mais t'avais dit pas avant un mois ! Dit Dorothy

-je sais, mais j'ai changé d'avis. Ce sera le meilleur moment car Ricardo y sera à ce moment. Après, il doit s'en aller sur les colonies pendant deux mois.

-mais il aura pas le temps d'y aller ! Finit Réléna dans un sourire

-exactement ! Car je l'aurais tué avant !

-c'est risqué, non ? Demanda Dorothy

-t'en fais pas ! Je suis costaud ! Et puis, je sais piloter une armure tout de même !

-ok, je te fais confiance, ajouta Dorothy

-et toi Réléna ? Tu me fais confiance ?

-bien sûr que oui !

-alors c'est parfait. Et je voulais vous parler du trône !

-ah ! C'est plus moi qui vais devoir gouverner ? Tant mieux ! Déclara Réléna

-si, tu gouverneras, ainsi que Dorothy et moi !

-HEIN ? Firent-elles toutes les deux

-vous avez très bien compris. On va se débrouiller pour avoir chacun un rôle. Ce sera moins difficile que si c'est qu'une seule personne !

-mais je croyais que tu avais trop de sang sur les mains pour gouverner ! Dit Réléna mesquinement

-c'est vrai ! Mais j'ai changé d'avis ! On sera bien plus fort à trois !

-mais…

-non Dorothy, toi aussi tu participes ! C'est comme ça et puis c'est tout

-ok

-on aura chacun ses gardes du corps et chacun sa propre unité !

-Milliardo, de quelle unité tu parles ? Demanda Réléna

-de nos unités armées !

-QUOI ?

-Réléna, je sais que la famille a toujours été contre ce système mais regarde où ça les a mené ! Ils en sont morts ! Et puis, on n'aura pas le choix ! L'alliance, quand elle verra que nous remontons en puissance, va nous attaquer, et il faudra bien nous défendre ! D'ailleurs, je ne prévois pas seulement des unités armées d'armures mobiles ! Je prévois aussi des combattants !

-des combattants ? Demanda Dorothy

-oui, des combattants qui seront chargés de nous protéger si on nous attaque différemment que par les armures ! Il y aura des soldats et des hommes où femmes qui s'y connaissent assez en matière de combat !

-tu veux dire des Karatékas où des Judokas ?

-pas que ça ! Y'en aura bien d'autres ! Alors, ça marche ?

Les filles se regardèrent un instant et inclinèrent la tête de l'avant

-parfait ! Je vous recontacterai pour venir vous chercher !

-gagne d'abord ce combat avant de parler ! Ordonna Réléna

-ok, mais faites vos bagages

Sur ce, il raccrocha en laissant les deux filles seules !

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Fin de ce chapitre !

Ca vous a plu ?

Bientôt à Sank !

Je sais pas encore combien y'aura de chapitres, mais je sais qu'ils vont être très nombreux !

Merci de commenter et de voter !


	36. les vérités

**Gundam wing d'une autre façon**

_Les vérités_

Le lendemain, les filles arrivèrent au collège avec un regard triste en pensant que se serait sûrement la dernière fois qu'elles reviendraient ici. Mais surtout qu'il fallait dire adieu à leur petite bande. Pour le reste de leur classe, elles diraient seulement qu'elles déménagent. Mais la petite bande des g-boys ne croirait sûrement pas ça. Mais, ce n'était pas faux car quand Réléna avait annoncé la nouvelle à sa mère, celle-ci avait dit qu'elle viendrait vivre à Sank et que ça ne la gênait pas pour son travail car elle n'aurait qu'à faire contruire un nouveau bureau à Sank . D'ailleurs, il y avait des boutiques **_DOLPHIN _** dans d'autres pays et pas à Sank alors c'était le moment. Réléna fut d'accord. En plus, c'était dur de vivre dans l'ancienne maison sans son mari décédé. Réléna la comprenait. Pour elle aussi c'était dur de vivre sans son père, dans leur ancienne maison. Et puis, sa mère devait refaire sa vie. Réléna le lui souhaitait tant!

Elles arrivèrent donc devant la bande où il y avait Angelo, la classe de3°4 au complet et aussi la3°6 au complet. Il ne manquait plus que ça !

-ben, vous en faites une de ses têtes ! S'exclama Hilde

-il faut qu'on vous parle ! Répondit Réléna avec beaucoup de sérieux dans sa voix.

Les filles, connaissant par cœur leur amie, surent que c'était très sérieux. Hilde prit la parole :

-dis-nous le problème !

Les deux classes au complet écoutèrent attentivement :

-d'accord ! Demain, nous ne serons plus dans ce collège ! Répondit Réléna, mal à l'aise.

-QUOI ? Dirent-ils tous

Réléna dit la première excuse qui lui venait en tête, mais qui n'était pas si fausse :

-on ne peut plus vivre dans la même maison depuis que mon père est mort. C'est devenu trop dur ! Surtout pour ma mère ! Tous les soirs, je l'entends pleurer dans sa chambre ! Elle a beau me dire qu'il ne faut pas le pleurer, elle, elle ne peut pas se retenir !

-et vous allez habiter où ? demanda Angelo, attristé

-on change de pays ! On a déjà trouvé un habitat, lui répondit Dorothy

Réléna vit le regard d'Angelo, triste, et soudain, tout devint clair pour elle. Elle se promit de lui parler à part !

Heero aussi était triste, lui qui était fou de cette fille ! Mais en fait, tout le monde était triste de perdre des amies aussi chères ! Ils avaient presque tous les larmes aux yeux ! Heero se décida à parler :

-vous allez vivre dans quel pays ?

-a Sank !

Hilde, Catherine et Sylvia, en entendant le mot « Sank », surent tout de suite ce qui se passait. Ce n'était pas un simple déménagement comme elles le pensaient il y a deux secondes. Elles savaient déjà la vérité : Réléna où Dorothy allaient gouverner Sank ! (Elles ne savent pas encore la nouvelle comme quoi Dorothy et Milliardo vont gouverner aussi). Et elles se regardèrent toutes les trois.

Le reste des classes se dispersa peu à peu et il resta les g-boys et les filles :

-maintenant, dites nous la vérité ! Ordonna Quatre

-quelle vérité ? Demanda Dorothy

-ça se voit que vous nous cachez quelque chose ! Ajouta Duo

-CA SUFFIT, Dirent Catherine, Hilde et Sylvia en même temps, laissez les tranquille

-non les filles, on leur doit la vérité, déclara Réléna

-t'es sûre ? Demanda Dorothy

-oui

-Quelle vérité ? Demanda Trowa

-venez, je préfère vous le dire en priver

Ils allèrent dans une salle de classe vide et Réléna parla :

-il est maintenant temps que je vous raconte mon SECRET

-ah, celui que tu nous cachais ! S'exclama Duo

-oui, celui-ci

-ok, alors vas-y, déclara Heero

-ok, je commence par le début : j'ai été adopté par les Darlian quand j'avais huit ans, à cause d'un attentat à Sank qui a tué presque toute ma famille. Le nom de cette famille est PEACECRAFT.

A ce nom de famille, les g-boys sursautèrent tous, ils savaient qui avait été cette famille. Et les pièces du puzzle manquant se mirent en place dans leur tête sans que Réléna n'est besoin de raconter la suite : Elle était une des descendantes Peacecraft et elle allait remonter sur le trône !

-tu veux dire que tu es une princesse ? Fit Duo en tombant de sa chaise

-oui, c'est ça, et Dorothy en est une aussi. Sauf qu'elle ne le sait que depuis peu de temps !

-tu plaisantes ? Dit Wufei, vous ? Des princesses ? C'est à dormir debout !

-eh bien, crois le ou non, nous en sommes un point c'est tout !

-mais alors, continua Trowa, si tu retournes à Sank, c'est que le royaume est déjà libre ? Pourtant, ils n'en ont pas parlé aux infos.

-pas encore. Dans quelques heures seulement ! Répondit Dorothy

-QUOIIIIIIIII ? Hurlèrent-ils tous

-notre frère s'en occupe ! Rajouta Dorothy

-VOTRE FRERE ? Hurlèrent t-ils à nouveau

-vous avez très bien compris. Nous avons un frère, déclara Réléna, qui est connu seulement sous le nom de Zechs Merquise !

Les g-boys tombèrent tous par terre et dirent en même temps :

-ZECHS MERQUISE ? CELUI QUI TRAVAILLE POUR OZ ? POUR TREIZE ?

-oui, c'est bien ça, répondit Réléna

- vous êtes vraiment synchro aujourd'hui, déclara Dorothy, vous avez mangé quoi ce matin ?

Réléna souria à cette remarque.

-je vous crois pas, déclara Wufei, c'est impossible que des onnas comme vous puissent être des princesse !

Les deux filles concernées le regardèrent de travers et il se senti devenir tout petit :

-comment ça des « onnas comme nous » ? Demanda Dorothy

-oui, pourquoi on pourrait pas être princesses ? Rajouta Réléna

-parce que vous êtes pas typées pour!

Tout le monde le regarda et ria de bon cœur !

-pauvre Wufei, t'as encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre sur nous ! Déclara Dorothy

-c'est vrai. Bon, maintenant que vous savez la vérité, que vous y croyez ou pas, nous, on s'en va ! Dit Réléna

Et elles sortirent de la salle en les snobant presque. Les garçons se regardaient, la bouche grande ouverte, ne sachant quoi dire !

Pendant ce temps là, Réléna et Dorothy étaient entrées dans le bureau du proviseur pour se faire enlever de la liste :

-c'est vraiment dommage que vous partiez ! Vous étiez vraiment de très bonnes élèves, surtout vous, Mlle Darlian. Vous allez vraiment manquer à ce collège vous savez ! Mais c'est la vie ! Mais dites moi donc où vous allez suivre les cours à présent.

-nous ne savons pas pour le moment, mais en attendant, un professeur viendra nous faire nos cours chez nous.

-je vois ! C'est peut-être mieux ainsi ! Eh bien, bonne chance pour votre avenir mesdemoiselles.

Il leur serra la main et Réléna répondit :

-ne vous inquiétez pas ! Il est déjà tout tracé Mr !

Le directeur ne comprit pas mais fit un sourire et elles sortirent.

_DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG_

-Bon, faut aller en cours, dis Dorothy, on se voit tout à l'heure !

-ok

Et elles s'en allèrent chacune dans leur classe.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Fin de ce chapitre !

Ca vous a plu ?

Sank approche !

Vote et commentaires svp


	37. l'admirateur secret découvert et Heero s

**Gundam wing d'une autre façon**

_L'admirateur secret découvert et Heero se décide_

Quand les cours pour les deux classes furent passés, ils se rejoignirent à la récré. Par chance, des profs étaient absents les heures suivantes pour une grève. Ils avaient donc une dernière chance de parler aux deux jeunes filles. Quand la bande à Réléna arriva au cdi, ils virent Dorothy et ses amis de classes à une table :

-ça va faire bizarre de plus te voir, dit Ayamé

-c'est clair, ajouta Jack. Et surtout, je pourrai plus revoir ma chère Réléna !

-tu l'as pas encore oubliée ? S'époumona Ayamé

-ben si, mais c'est toujours mon amie

-t'es jalouse ? Lui dit Maxime

Ayamé se mit à rougir et la seule réponse que reçue Maxime fut un bon coup de poing en pleine face de la part de Jack

-HAI ! Ca fait mal ! T'es malade où quoi ?

Mais quand il vit que Jack était aussi tout rouge, il demanda :

-je vois ! Depuis quand vous sortez ensemble ?

Ayamé et Jack se regardèrent et répondirent en même temps :

-ça fait deux heures !

Tout le monde tomba de sa chaise. Dorothy se releva et se dit « bon, déjà, c'est pas lui mon admirateur, ça me rassure ! ».

-salut tout le monde, s'exclama Réléna

-SALUT, dirent-ils tous

-heu, Angelo, je peux te parler en priver ? Demanda Réléna

-heu… oui ! Pour quoi ?

-tu verras !

Ils se séparèrent du groupe et s'assirent à une autre table, bien plus loin

-à votre avis, qu'est-ce qu'elle va lui dire ? Demanda Dorothy

-AUCUNE IDEE

-bon, Angelo, c'est quand que tu te décides ?

-Pardon ? Demanda celui-ci

-je vois ! T'as pas envie de me le dire, mais tu sais que t'as plus qu'aujourd'hui, s'exclama Réléna

-de quoi tu parles ? demanda Angelo

-bon si tu le prends comme ça ! Je sais tout ! Je sais que c'est toi qui a mis ces lettres dans le casier de ma sœur !

Angelo tomba et se releva en demandant :

-comment tu le sais ?

-j'ai 200 de QI, ne l'oublie pas !

-je le savais même pas !

Ils se regardèrent et rirent de bon cœur. Puis Réléna reprit :

-faut que tu lui dises aujourd'hui, après, ce sera trop tard !

-je le sais bien, mais comment veux-tu que je lui dise ça ?

- alors là, tu te débrouilles !

-je vois ! Mais je te remercie !

-de quoi ?

-de me pousser à le faire !

Puis ils retournèrent voir les autres.

Angelo réfléchit pendant ces deux heures de libre pour savoir comment lui dire et trouva une idée excellente ! Il le ferait en classe.

A Midi, ils décidèrent d'aller manger au MC DO, c'est Duo qui en avait eu l'idée.

_Flashback _:

_-bon, puisque c'est la dernière fois qu'on vous voit ici, faut fêter ça dignement, s'exclama Duo_

_-tu proposes quoi ? Demanda Réléna_

_Les garçons, connaissant bien leur ami, s'attendirent au pire._

_-ALLONS AU MC DO_

_Tout le monde ria et accepta_

Voilà comment le MC DO du coin se retrouva plein à craquer à 12h, faut dire qu'avec plus de 70 élèves, ça fait beaucoup. Pendant le repas, Duo sortait toujours ses blagues. Quand ils sortirent du MC DO, il commença à sortir des blagues sur les blondes. Ces dernières, avec Dorothy qui était aussi blonde, le coursèrent jusqu'au collège, sous les rires des autres. Après l'avoir bien torturé comme il se doit, ils allèrent tous en cours.

Dans la classe de Réléna :

Heero ne savait pas comment dire à Réléna ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. D'ailleurs, si Duo ne s'en était pas mêlé, il n'aurait jamais rien dit.

_Flashback :_

_-Heero, tu devrais lui dire_

_-dire quoi à qui ?_

_-tu le fais exprès où quoi ? S'énerva Duo_

_-non_

_-dis à Réléna que tu l'aimes !_

_Heero tomba par terre et dit :_

_-ça va pas non ? Je vais me prendre une veste !_

_-qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?_

_-je le sais, voila tout ! S'exclama Heero_

_-bon, si tu lui dis pas, c'est moi qui le fais ! Répondit Duo très sérieusement_

_-t'oserais pas ! Dit Heero avec une pointe d'hésitation dans la voix_

_-ah oui ! Tu crois ça !_

_Tout en disant cela, il fit celui qui se rapprochait de Réléna. Heero le rattrapa par le bras et lui dit :_

_-c'est bon, t'as gagné ! Je vais lui dire !_

_-ah ben tu vois ! S'exclama Duo_

C'est comme cela qu'il se retrouva à côté de Réléna, ne sachant comment s'y prendre. Puis, il eut une idée. Il prit un papier et écrivit :

_-Comment ça va ?_

Il tendit le papier à Réléna. Celle-ci y écrit à son tour :

_-très bien, et toi ?_

Elle le redonna à Heero qui répondit :

-_pas très bien !_

Cela continua ainsi, ils se repassèrent le papier à chaque fois avec leur nouvelle réponse :

_-qu'est-ce que t'as ?_

_-je sais pas si je peux t'en parler !_

_-dis moi, je peux peut-être te donner conseil_ !

_-ok. C'est à propos d'une fille de la classe_

_-qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ?_

_-rien de grave ! C'est juste qu'elle va s'en aller gouverner Sank pour ne plus jamais revenir_

Réléna , sachant qu'il parlait d'elle, continua pour plaisanter :

-_et elle va te manquer ?_

_-oh que oui !_

_-tu l'aimes bien ?_

_-plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer_

_-c'est-à-dire ?_

_-je l'aime !_

En lisant cette phrase, Réléna tomba de sa chaise :

-hé bien Mlle, que vous arrive t-il ? demanda le prof de dessin

-je suis tombée de ma chaise !

A cette remarque, tout le monde éclata de rire, même Heero.

-ça Mlle Darlian, je l'avais remarqué. Ce que je voulais savoir, c'est comment vous êtes tombé ?

-hé bien, comme une personne fait en général pour tomber ! Rajouta Réléna

Nouveau fou rire dans la classe :

-ce que je demandais, c'est si votre voisin vous avait poussé ?

En disant cela, elle regarda Heero et Réléna s'empressa d'ajouter :

-non, pas du tout, je suis tombée toute seule !

-bon, hé bien, rasseyez vous que je puisse continuer mon cours

-oui Mr Doqui

Elle se rassaya et regarda Heero. En sentant son regard, il la regarda à son tour et lui fit un grand sourire qui la fit fondre. Il reprit le papier et écrivit :

-_je te revoie à la sortie ?_

_-ok !_

Dans la classe d'Angelo :

Ce dernier s'était lui aussi mis à côté de Dorothy et prit un papier où il écrivit :

_« Mon cher amour,_

_Même si tu pars, je t'aimerai toujours !_

_Je t'avais demandé de me trouver_

_Mais comme le temps nous est compté_

_Je préfère te l'avouer !_

_Ton admirateur est à tes côtés,_

_Retourne toi pour le regarder !_

_Il t'a toujours admiré,_

_Depuis son entrée dans ce lycée ! »_

_ Ton admirateur secret, Angelo_

Il passa le papier à Dorothy. Celle-ci, en le lisant, se retourna vivement et le regarda. Il lui fit un énorme sourire auquel elle répondit. Elle pu lire sur ses lèvres :

_-rendez-vous sous le chêne après les cours_

_-ok, fit-elle de la même façon_

_DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG_

Enfin la fin du cours ! Heero et Angelo allaient pouvoir en profiter !

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Fin de ce chapitre !

Je sais que c'est pas cool que je coupe ici, mais je veux votre avis pour la suite :

-est-ce que l'histoire est bonne ?

-c'est des bons couples ?

-essayez de deviner la suite !

vote et commentaire svp


	38. la reprise de Sank

**Gundam wing d'une autre façon**

_La reprise de Sank :_

Zechs arriva aux environs du royaume de Sank sans se faire repérer. Il était dans le Talgeese. Une autre armure mobile, blanche et bleue, arriva derrière lui :

-c'est bon Noin ? Ils ne t'ont pas vu ?

-non, pas encore ! Nos alliés arrivent bientôt !

Et en effet, un groupe de 40 mobiles arriva et se posa aussi discrètement que possible. Ils étaient dans une fôret qui bordait Sank. Ils sortirent tous de leurs armures mobiles et se regroupèrent vers leur chef :

-je suis ravie que vous soyez tous venus, s'exclama Milliardo

-c'est normal, répondit un des pilotes, nous habitions tous à Sank avant, et nous voulons retrouver notre royaume d'autrefois, quand il y avait le souverain au pouvoir, Votre Altesse !

-voyons ! Arrêtez de m'appeler ainsi ! Je ne suis pas encore au pouvoir ! Je n'ai pas encore battu Ricardos ! Se défendit Milliardo

-mais vous le réussirez car nous croyons en vous ! Ajouta un autre pilote

Sur cette phrase, tout le monde brandit sa main en l'air en criant pour montrer qu'ils étaient d'accord.

-vous savez que vous risquez votre vie ? Ajouta Noin

-c'est vrai, répondit un autre pilote, mais c'est vous, Mlle Noin, qui nous avez entraîné, alors nous ne pouvons pas perdre car nous sommes forts !

Noin se mit à rougir pour ce compliment, et elle ajouta :

-alors, si jamais l'un d'entre vous tous meurt, les autres aurons tous à faire à moi !

Tout le monde se mit à rire. Puis Lucrézia demanda à Zechs :

-Zechs, qui attendons nous exactement ?

-quelqu'un qui a servi ma famille durant des années, et en qui j'ai une énorme confiance !

-oh, je vois ! Vous ne voulez toujours pas me dire qui il est !

-Noin, je t'ai déjà dit des millions de fois d'arrêter de me vouvoyer quand nous n'étions pas au travail! On se connaît depuis trop longtemps !

-désolé, dit-elle, en baissant la tête, c'est l'habitude ! Se défendit-elle

-ne t'inquiète donc pas, tu auras tout le temps pour t'habituer à me tutoyer avec ce que je t'ai préparé !

-de quoi parles tu Zechs ?

-du fait que tu devras prendre mes sœurs sous ton aile 24/24, lui répondit-il sans changer de ton

Noin tomba par terre et s'exclama :

-QUOI ? MAIS JE NE SERAI JAMAIS À LA HAUTEUR ! PRENDS QUELQU'UN D'AUTRE !

-Noin ! Ca suffit ! Il y a de cela 8 ans, tu m'as dit que si j'avais besoin de ton aide, alors tu accourrais sans hésitation pour m'aider ! Alors maintenant, je te dis que j'ai besoin de ton aide, tu ne vas pas refuser tout de même ! En plus, Réléna t'adore ! Tu n'auras plus qu'à faire mieux connaissance avec Dorothy ! Tu ne l'as vu qu'une seule fois !

-… c'est d'accord ! Mais je croyais que c'était cette femme russe qui allait s'occuper d'elles !

-oh, tu parles de Irina Pavlina ? Oui, c'est vrai, mais elle sera là seulement pour s'assurer que les filles font leur devoir en tant que princesse du royaume !

-tu veux dire qu'elle va tout le temps leur dire ce qu'elles doivent faire ?

-oui, je pense que Réléna n'a pas oublié les manières à prendre, mais Dorothy n'a jamais été princesse de toute sa vie !

-la pauvre ! Elle va en baver !

Une voiture noire arriva devant les armures :

-c'est notre contact ? Demanda Noin

-oui

Un homme âgé d'environ 50 ans sortit de la voiture. Il reconnu Milliardo et alla vers lui :

-bonjour Milliardo ! Comment vous sentez-vous ?

-bien Pargan ! Et vous ?

-très bien !

-alors, quelles sont les nouvelles ? Demanda Zechs

-Ricardo ne se doute de rien !

-excusez moi, l'interrompit Noin, mais comment en êtes vous aussi sûr ?

-je fais semblant d'être à son service ! Il se confit beaucoup à moi !

-bien ! Ajouta Zechs, alors c'est le moment !

Il fit un signe en levant le poing et tout le monde monta dans son armure. Pargan resta dans la forêt et dit :

-bonne chance Votre Altesse. Que Dieu vous protège et qu'il vous donne la force de vaincre Ricardo !

-bien, nous suivons le plan comme prévu, dit Milliardo. Noin, tu vas attaquer avec cinq autres armures. Quand ils verront que nous les attaquons, ils vont contre-attaquer avec toutes leurs forces armées. Faites semblant d'avoir peur et de reculer. Ensuite, les autres, vous arrivez en les prenant par surprise. Bonne chance ! Que Dieu vous protège tous !

Tout le monde dit « oui » et s'en alla à son poste.

Noin, suivie de cinq autres armures mobiles, fonça sur la base et détruisit en un coup trois armures mobiles. Les cinq autres en firent autant !

-QUE SE PASSET-IL, hurla le chef de l'armée de Ricardo

-ON NOUS ATTAQUE ! Répondit un des soldats

-VITE, PREVENEZ TOUS LES AUTRES ! IL FAUT QUE TOUTES NOS ARMURES CONTRENT

ATTAQUE !

-OUI, JE VAIS LE FAIRE

-bon, il faut que je prévienne Ricardo

Il arriva dans la salle de communication et appela Ricardo. Sa tête apparut sur l'écran :

_-Mr !_

_-que se passe t-il ? Pourquoi me dérangez-vous commandant Azari_

_-ON NOUS ATTAQUE MR_

_-COMMENT ?_

_-OUI MR, SIX ARMURES MOBILES NOUS ATTAQUENT_

_-si ce n'est que ça, envoyez toutes nos forces pour qu'ils n'aient aucune chance de gagner !_

_-c'est ce que j'ai fait Mr, il faut que j'y aille_

Sur ce, il raccrocha et monta dans son armure. Ils avaient l'avantage, ils étaient deux cent contre six. Ca allait être du gâteau.

Mais déjà, quand il arriva sur le champ de bataille, il vit que les six armures en question avaient déjà détruites une trentaine de ses alliés en plus. Il dit alors :

-que tout le monde attaque maintenant, ils n'auront plus aucune chance. Pas de pitié !

Noin et les cinq autres, en voyant qu'ils contre attaquaient, reculèrent comme prévu

-MR, ils reculent, c'est qu'ils sont à leur désavantage ! Dit un des hommes du chef

-c'est vrai ! Alors profitez en tous, détruisez moi ses armures et leurs pilotes !

Mais à peine avait-il dit cela que 35 autres armures déboulèrent par-dessus eux. Zechs avait lancé l'ordre d'attaquer !

-allez-y les amis ! Et pas de quartier ! S'exclama Zechs

-bien chef ! Dirent tous les pilotes

Puis, Milliardo remarqua la présence d'hélicoptères bien au-dessus d'eux, qui filmaient la scène :

-tiens, je vois que Ricardo a pensé à tout. Il croit tellement qu'il va gagner qu'il a appelé les reporters de toutes les plus importantes chaînes. Il pense montrer ainsi sa puissance, mais je vais vite le faire démentir !

En disant cela, il fonça dans la mêlée et détruisit 10 armures mobiles avec son Talgeese. Cette armure était très puissante !

Quant aux ennemis, ils n'arrivaient plus à s'en sortir. Ils avaient été pris par surprise par les airs et n'avaient rien pu faire ! Quand cette attaque surprise avait commencé, ils avaient perdu 80 alliés de plus.

-qui ose attaquer le royaume de Ricardo? Questionna le chef par la communication visuelle de son armure

-le royaume de Ricardo ? Dit alors Milliardo en apparaissant sur l'écran

Il ne portait pas son masque, donc, le chef ne reconnu pas Zechs Merquise.

-qui êtes-vous ?

-je suis Milliardo Peacecraft, et je compte bien récupérer le royaume de ma famille que vous nous avez volé il y a 8 ans de cela !

Le chef des armées de Ricardo pâlit à l'entente du nom « Peacecraft » !

Pendant ce temps, les reporters dans les hélicoptères avaient pu, grâce à la nouvelle technologie, voir la communication sur leurs écrans et l'enregistrer pour la passer à la télé. Tous les programmes de toutes les chaînes avaient été coupés pour montrer ce qui se passait à Sank en direct. Les personnes devant leurs écrans tombaient des nus, certain car ils ne s'attendaient pas à ça, d'autres car on leur coupait leur feuilleton préféré quand ça devenait intéressant ! (Hé oui, alerte à Malibu repasse encore à leur époque, lol !) Les gens qui habitaient à Sank voyaient ce qui se passait à la télé mais aussi en réalité. La base était en feu. Ils avaient l'espoir d'être bientôt libérés du joug de leurs oppresseurs ! En plus, c'est le fils de l'ancienne famille royale de Sank qui se battait pour eux. Ils en furent tous fiers et prièrent pour que tout se passe bien pour eux ! Ils voulaient vraiment que la famille royale revienne au trône !

-vous avez dit « Peacecraft » ? Demanda le commandant

-oui, j'ai dit Peacecraft

BOUUUUUUUUUUM. 20 autres armures ennemies avaient été détruites. Il n'en restait que 42 sur les 200 du début. Et du côté des alliés, aucun n'était mort, seulement une dizaine de blessés !

-mais c'est impossible, les Peacecraft sont tous mort !

-hé bien, vous en avez oublié certains ! Et ça va vous coûter cher, très cher ! Dit Milliardo

Noin détruisit à nouveau cinq armures mobiles. Quant à son groupe de cinq, il en avait massacré 10 de plus.

Voyant cela, le commandant des forces de Ricardo attaqua Zechs ! Le combat ne fut pas long. Milliardo était très fort. Le commandant aussi, mais il n'avait pas la même rapidité. Zechs lui donna un coup fatal avec son épée et l'armure explosa.

En voyant que leur chef était mort, les pilotes furent déstabilisés et 30 minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous morts. Un grand éclat de joie se fit entendre de la part des Alliés qui avaient gagné :

-ENFIN ! Hurla Milliardo. Mais il me reste une chose à faire !

-tuer Ricardo ! Ajouta Noin. Bonne chance, dit-elle.

-merci

Zechs décolla avec son armure et se posa dans la cour du château. Il en descendit et vit que le château avait été reconstruit exactement comme avant.

Pendant ce temps, Ricardo avait suivi le combat par les images que filmaient les reporters. Il fut dégoûté de sa défaite, mais quand il vit une armure décoller et se poser dans sa propriété, il su qu'on allait vouloir le tuer. Il ne fit ni une ni deux. Il prit ses jambes à son coup et commença à descendre les marches. Mais quand il arriva en bas, il aperçut une silhouette. Il entendit alors :

-tiens tiens tiens, Mr Ricardo ! Vous fuyez ?

-qui êtes vous ? Montrez-vous ? Demanda Ricardo

-mais avec joie !

La silhouette sortit de l'ombre. C'était Milliardo. Ricardo avait vu sa tête quand il parlait au commandant de ses forces armées !

-VOUS !

-oui, moi ! Dit Milliardo

-alors comme ça ; vous venez récupérer votre propriété ! Je vous la rend, prenez la ! Je m'en vais !

-oh, se serait très simple ! Mais je ne peux pas vous laisser partir vivant !

-comment ? Déglutit Ricardo

-c'est vous qui avez tué mon père. Je vous ai vu ce jour là ! J'étais caché dans un buisson. Vous lui avez dit « priez donc votre Dieu pour qu'il libère les colonies car votre règne s'achève ici ! » et il vous a répondu « mais il le fera ! J'ai foi en lui ! ». Ensuite, vous lui avez tiré une balle dans la tête et il est mort.

-et bien…

-et bien rien, Mr Ricardo.

Zechs sortit son arme à feu :

-maintenant, dit-il, priez fort pour que Dieu vous prenne avec lui dans sa demeure, car je crois que Satan vous attend de pied ferme. Priez le fort pour qu'il vous pardonne l'énorme péché que vous avez commis en tuant la famille au cœur le plus pure qui n'est jamais existé.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN, hurla Ricardo en entendant le coup partir.

Puis il tomba, inerte, sur le plancher. Il avait eu la même mort que le roi. Une balle en pleine tête. Milliardo releva la tête, et on pu y voir une larme couler, signe non pas du regret d'avoir tué cet homme, mais plutôt d'avoir enfin pu venger sa famille, son père qu'il aimait tant ! Sa mère était morte de la main d'un autre homme ce jour là, mais c'était Réléna qui l'avait vu. Il périrait bientôt à son tour ! Ca, il se le jurait.

Noin arriva derrière lui :

-ça y est ? Le royaume est libre ?

-oui, répondit Miliardo, il est enfin libre !

-parfait !

-Noin ! Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire ?

-oui, je vais récupérer vos sœurs. En partant maintenant, j'y serai dans 4h.

-alors vas-y et ramène les !

-bien

Elle s'en alla à bord de son armure. Milliardo la regarda décoller et pensa :

-pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je tombe amoureux d'une femme aussi bien que toi ?

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Fin de ce chapitre

Ca vous a plu ?

J'attends toujours vos votes et vos commentaires svp


	39. pendant ce temps, au collège

**Gundam wing d'une autre façon **

_Pendant ce temps, au collège_

C'était donc la récré et Heero attendit Réléna à la sortie. Dès qu'il la vit, il l'attrapa par le bras et la tira jusqu'à un endroit tranquille :

-hé ! S'exclama t-elle, je pouvais marcher toute seule !

Heero la regarda et sourit :

-c'était pour aller plus vite

-ah ouais ?

-ouais, comme ça on peut rester ensemble plus longtemps ! Répondit Heero

Réléna ne sut quoi dire. Déjà que le mot en classe l'avait gêné, maintenant, il voulait rester le plus longtemps possible avec elle (hé oui, on change les rôles, ici, c'est Heero qui est accro à Réléna ! lol).

-dis ?

-oui Réléna ?

-c'est sérieux ce que t'as écrit en classe ?

-et qu'est-ce que j'ai écrit ? Demanda t-il innocemment

-tu le sais très bien voyons ! Lui dit-elle à deux doigts d'exploser

- franchement, je ne vois pas de quoi tu me parles ! S'exclama Heero en faisant semblant de mentir

Réléna s'approchait dangereusement de lui avec le regard qui commençait à devenir rouge de colère.

-TU TE FOUS DE MOI OU QUOI ? Lui hurla t-elle dessus

Pour toute réponse, il approcha sa tête et lui vola un baiser. Elle fut surprise et il dit en rigolant :

-non, je ne me fous pas de toi

-alors tu m'aimes vraiment ? Demanda t-elle

-oui !

Et il l'embrassa à nouveau. Réléna participa au baiser et Heero se dit :

« Ouf, j'ai pas pris une veste, faudra que je remercie Duo !)

Quant à Angelo, il attendait sous le chêne. Quand il vit Dorothy arriver, il fit un énorme sourire :

-alors comme ça, c'est toi mon admirateur secret ! S'exclama Dorothy

-oui, c'est moi

-tu m'aimes vraiment ?

-oh que oui !

-alors embrasse moi, lui dit-elle

Il ne se fit pas prier. Puis, Dorothy lui dit :

-il faut que je te dise la vérité

-quelle vérité ? Questionna Angelo

Dorothy lui raconta toute l'histoire. Quand Angelo entendit la fin, il dit alors :

-ben dis donc ! T'es une princesse ?

-oui, dit-elle. En plus, je vais être loin de toi, donc, on pourra plus se voir !

Angelo la regarda et lui dit :

-maintenant, moi aussi je dois te dire la vérité !

-une vérité ?

-oui !

-vas-y, lui dit Dorothy

-Alors voilà. Moi aussi je fais parti d'une famille qui a défendu les colonies. Mon vrai nom de famille est MCGUIRTY. Ma famille vivait à Sank jusqu'à mes huit ans. Elle connaissait bien les Peacecraft car elles étaient du même côté. Mais avant ce drame, les Peacecraft nous ont conseillé de fuir Sank car ils sentaient l'attentat arriver. Alors, c'est ce qu'on a fait. Et on est allé se réfugier en France, à Paris. Nous sommes ensuite venu ici, au Japon. Et puis, ces derniers temps, ma famille a eu des nouvelles de ton frère Milliardo. Il leur a dit que Sank serait bientôt libre, et qu'il voulait qu'ils reviennent pour les aider. Ma famille a accepté.

-tu veux dire que toi aussi tu es un prince ?

-oui, et je vais pouvoir te voir souvent. Le destin fait bien les choses ! Mais nous, on ne gouvernait pas, on aidait seulement ta famille à réaliser son idéal.

-mais, vous avez une demeure vous aussi à Sank ?

-oui, et elle est aussi grande que la vôtre. En fait, elle n'est pas très éloignée de la tienne. Ricardo s'en sert comme seconde résidence (ps : ils ne savent pas encore qu'il est mort !).

-tu crois que c'était le destin qu'on se rencontre ?

-oui, je le pense

Et sur ce, il l'embrassa

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Fin de ce chapitre

Ca vous a plu ?

Angelo : alors ça, c'est trop cool ! Moi, un prince ?

Dolphin : hé ouais !

Dorothy : c'est trop bien, je vais pouvoir le voir tout le temps !

Réléna : si ça se trouve, Heero aussi est un prince

Dolphin : Désolée de casser ton rêve, mais Heero n'est pas un prince !

Réléna : zut !

Vote et commentaire please !


	40. chez Héléna

**Gundam wing d'une autre façon **

_Chez Héléna :_

La mère de Réléna, Héléna, était rentrée plus tôt de son boulot. Elle avait terminé de mettre au point le défilé qu'il allait y avoir à Sank. Elle alluma le téléviseur pour mettre son feuilleton préféré, je cite, « les feux de l'amour » (hé non, cette série n'est pas encore terminée à cette époque ! On sait jamais, ça fait déjà plus de 20 ans qu'elle passe ! lol). Mais au moment le plus crucial de son feuilleton, l'image coupa pour laisser place à un flash spécial :

_« Nous sommes à Sank en ce moment même ! C'est Mr Ricardo qui nous a prévenu de ce qui se passait ! Nous assistons à un incroyable combat ! On ne sait d'ailleurs toujours pas qui attaque la base du royaume de Sank. Un groupe d'une quarantaine d'armures mobiles défient l'armée de Mr Ricardo. Mais attendez, je crois que le commandant de l'armée est en communication avec un des attaquants. Nous recevons un signal. »_

Héléna vit au un cadre apparaître sur le côté gauche de l'écran ! La tête de Milliardo apparut, ainsi que celle du commandant !

_-qui ose attaquer le royaume de Ricardo ? Avait demandé le commandant_

_-le royaume de Ricardo ? Avait demandé Milliardo_

_-qui êtes vous ? Demanda à nouveau le commandant_

_-je suis Milliardo Peacecraft, et je compte bien récupérer le royaume de ma famille que vous nous avez volé il y a 8 ans de cela !_

_Héléna vit le commandant pâlir et demander :_

_-vous avez dit « Peacecraft »?_

_-oui, j'ai dit Peacecraft_

_-mais c'est impossible, les Peacecraft sont tous mort !_

_-hé bien, vous en avez oublié certains ! Et ça va vous coûter cher, très cher !_

Puis, la communication coupa et le reporter ajouta :

_-ça, c'est une nouvelle qui va faire réfléchit ! C'est un Peacecraft qui attaque la base du royaume ! Et donc, d'après ce qu'il vient de dire, ce ne sont pas les colonies qui étaient les coupables de l'attentat contre la famille Peacecraft, mais Ricardo et ses hommes ! _

Tout en disant cela, il continuait toujours de faire filmer par son caméraman et on vit l'armure du commandant foncer sur celle de Milliardo Peacecraft ! Un combat s'es suivit entre eux deux et on vit soudain l'armure du commandant exploser :

_-ça alors, il a battu le commandant des armées de Ricardo !_ S'exclama le reporter

Puis, les 30 minutes qui suivirent, il continuait toujours de commenter le combat qui avait lieu. Quand la dernière armure mobile explosa, il dit :

_-ça y est, ils ont réussi à tous les battre ! Mais, que se passe t-il, je vois l'armure de Mr Peacecraft décoller ! Il part en direction de la demeure de Ricardo ! Que va-t-il se passer ! Oh, il faut maintenant que je quitte l'antenne ! Vous en serez plus ce soir ! _

L'image coupa et le programma redevint normal. Héléna eut un grand sourire, elle était soulagée que Milliardo ait réussi !

-il faut que j'appelle Réléna ! Tiens, ça tombe bien, c'est l'heure de sa pause.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Fin de ce chapitre !

Ca vous a plu ?

Commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez please !

Et votez pour ma fic !


	41. la joie dans la cour

**Gundam wing d'une autre façon **

_**oOMishaOo:** _Je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise!Merci pour ton commentaire! Je suis désolée mais il n'y a pas de yaoi dans cette fic! En fait, j'ai dû metre un peu plus d'un mois pour tout écrire! Et je poste plusieurs chapitres en même temps!

_La joie dans la cour_

Réléna et Heero avaient décidé de rejoindre les autres, ainsi que Dorothy et Angelo ! Quand les autres les virent arriver chacun d'un côté différent, ils dirent entre eux :

-regardez, dit Duo, ils se tiennent par la main ! Vous croyez qu'ils sortent ensemble ?

-ça, c'est obligé, ajouta Hilde, regardez les regards qu'ils se lancent !

Quand ils arrivèrent devant, Duo regarda Heero pour avooir confirmation de ce qu'il lui avait dit de faire et Heero lui dit oui de la tête. Quant à Réléna, elle fit la même chose avec Angelo qui lui répondit de la même manière !

Ils s'assirent avec eux sur la pelouse et Catherine dit :

-ben, je vois que vous ne vous êtes pas ennuyé !

-c'est vrai, répondit Heero, on ne s'est pas ennuyé le moins du monde

-ça, c'est sûr, ajouta Angelo.

-alors, dit Duo à Heero et Réléna, vous sortez ensemble ?

-oui, répondit Réléna

-et vous ? demanda Sylvia à Dorothy et Angelo

-oui, répondit Dorothy

-c'est trop bien ! Ajouta Catherine

Mais la conversation s'arrêta quand le portable de Réléna sonna (tiens ! mais qui ça peut bien être, je me le demande ! lol).

Elle vit la tête de sa mère apparaître sur l'écran, toute souriante :

-maman ? Pourquoi tu m'appelles ? Et pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?

-ma chérie, ils ont montré à la télé ton frère et son armée qui se battaient contre l'armée de Ricardo !

Toute la petite bande se regarda et Réléna et Dorothy se fixèrent du regard et déglutir !

-et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Réléna en hésitant

-ton frère a gagné ! Mais ensuite, il s'est dirigé vers la demeure de Ricardo et l'image a coupé ! On en sera plus ce soir. Bon, je vous laisse, j'ai mon feuilleton a regarder ! Passez une bonne journée !

Et elle raccrocha. Réléna et Dorothy se regardèrent en souriant et hurlèrent de joie. Angelo s'y mit aussi et les autres le regardèrent bizarrement. Puis il leur explica le fait qu'il était lui aussi un prince et qu'il allait retourner vivre à Sank :

-alors ça ! Dit Catherine. Toi aussi t'es un prince !

-bon, dit Hilde, si une autre princesse où un prince se trouve dans ce groupe, qu'il parle maintenant !

Tout le monde se mit à rire puis Sylvia ajouta :

-si quelqu'un nous cache quelque chose d'important, qu'il parle maintenant !

A cet instant, les g-boys se regardèrent mais aucun n'ouvrit la bouche pour dire qu'il était un pilote de gundam. Ils préférèrent le garder pour eux ! Si jamais ils le prenaient mal, ça pourrait mal finir.

_DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG_

Et sur ce bel air de sonnerie, tout le monde se leva et partit en cours

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Fin de ce chapitre !

Ca vous a plu ?

Commentez moi, svp, et votez !

Duo : dis, c'est quand que tu remontres un combat de gundam contre les ozzies ?

Dolphin : pas tout de suite !

Duo : zut


	42. l'adieu

**Gundam wing d'une autre façon**

_L'adieu_

Quand les cours finirent à 18h, la petite bande se rejoignit dans un coin, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Ce fut d'abord Trowa et Catherine qui serrèrent Réléna et Dorothy dans leurs bras :

Réléna et Dorothy dans leurs bras :

-on garde contact, d'accord ? Demanda Catherine

-oui, ne t'inquiète pas, on pourra toujours s'appeler ! Lui répondit Réléna. Et puis, quand je ne pourrai pas, je penserai à vous grâce à ceci.

En disant cela, elle avait relevé sa manche et montra le bracelet en argent qu'ils lui avaient acheté !

Mais je vous appellerai tous, je n'y manquerai pas. Je voudrai toutes les nouvelles !

Puis, Ce fut au tour de Hilde et Duo de leur dire au revoir :

-si jamais ils te font la misère la-bas, dit Hilde, j'y vais et je leur montre qui est la plus forte

Tout le monde ria à cette remarque. Hilde voulait toujours la protéger, comme une grande sœur !

-d'accord, je te préviendrai si j'ai des problèmes, lui répondit Réléna

-quant à toi, dit Duo à Dorothy, tu la protèges

-c'est promis, dit-elle en souriant

Vint le tour de Sylvia et de Quatre. Réléna dit alors à Quatre :

-j'espère que quand je serai pas là, tu la défendra comme il se doit !

-ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Réléna, je la défendrai, dit Quatre en regardant Sylvia

-tu vas me manquer, dit Sylvia en serrant Réléna dans ses bras. Toi aussi Dorothy, dit-elle en la serrant elle aussi.

Wufei se contenta de les serrer dans ses bras et Dorothy lui dit :

-toi, j'espère que quand on se reverra, tu seras casé !

Tout le monde se mit à rire. Mais il répondit :

-sûrement pas ! Pas de fille dans ma vie !

Dorothy le prit aux mots :

-bon, alors avec un garçon si tu préfères !

Wufei rougit et tout le monde se mit à rire

-je plaisante Wufei, j'ai bien vu que t'aimais les filles vu comment tu les regardes toutes !

-et comment je les regarde ? Demanda t-il, curieux

-hé bien, dit Dorothy, tu les regardes des pieds à la tête et tu te dis « cette onna serait très bien pour me faire la cuisine et s'occuper de mes futurs gosses !

Tout le monde ria à nouveau, même Wufei qui trouvait cette remarque très drôle !

-bien joué, lui dit-il

-merci, répondit Dorothy

Ils décidèrent de laisser les couples se dire « adieu » pour Réléna et Heero et seulement « au revoir » pour Dorothy et Angelo en partant chacun de leur côté.

-alors ça y est, on se quitte ? Dit Angelo à Dorothy

-oui, mais pas pour longtemps, tu vas bientôt me rejoindre ! Lui dit-elle en l'embrassant

Mais ce fut plus difficile pour Réléna et Heero :

-faut qu'on se dise adieu, dit Réléna tristement

-pas adieu, corrigea Heero, seulement au revoir, je déteste les adieux !

-moi aussi, ajouta t-elle

Ils se serrèrent et s'embrassèrent. Puis Réléna ajouta :

-on reste en contact ?

-bien sûr ! J'ai ton numéro, et tu as le mien !

-oui ! Dit-elle tristement

Puis elle se blottit à nouveau dans ses bras !

-tu vas me manquer, lui dit Heero

-toi aussi ! Ajouta Réléna

-gouverne bien ton royaume, et ne travaille pas trop

-t'en fais pas, on sera trois, alors ça sera plus facile

-quand tu auras un énorme souci, tu m'appelles moi en premier ! Ok ?

-d'accord Heero

Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois

-hum hum, les dérangea Dorothy, désolé de vous déranger mais on va devoir y aller ! Quelqu'un doit nous attendre à la maison pour nous amener à Sank !

-oui, j'arrive Dorothy, dit Réléna. Faut que j'y aille, s'excusa t-elle !

-ok, dit Heero, mais je te raccompagne

-d'accord

-moi aussi tiens, dit Angelo

Ils raccompagnèrent donc les filles main dans la main et discutèrent de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à destination ! Ils lâchèrent leur main et les embrassèrent.

Dans la maison, Noin était arrivé depuis une demi-heure, bien plus tôt qu'elle ne le pensait. Les bagages étaient déjà fait. Il était prévu que Héléna partent avec eux, dans sa nouvelle demeure ! Elle discutait avec Héléna mais elle entendit du bruit à l'extérieur. Elle souleva le rideau et dit à Héléna :

-dites moi, les filles, vous ont-elles dit qu'elles avaient un petit copain ?

-non, pourquoi ?

-et bien, regardez vous-même !

Héléna regarda par la fenêtre et fut très surprise :

-hé bien, les cachottières ne m'ont rien dit (c'est normal, elles sortent avec eux que depuis une demi-journée ! lol !)

-faisons comme si on ne savait rien ! Proposa Noin

-oui, vous avez raison, on va juste leur poser quelques questions !

-bon, on va vous laisser, dirent les filles

-ok, dirent les garçons

Ils reprirent le chemin inverse. Angelo et Heero marchèrent cote à cote et les filles montèrent les marches. Mais Heero et Réléna se retournèrent en même temps, ils en furent surpris et Réléna fit comprendre à Heero qu'elle l'appelerait d'ici peu avec ses mains. Il lui fit signe de oui de la tête et partit rejoindre Angelo qui continuait à marcher seul ! Réléna rejoignit Dorothy à la dernière marche de l'escalier. Elle l'avait attendue ! Elles entrèrent et virent Héléna et Noin assisent tranquillement. Quand Réléna vit Noin, elle lui sauta au coup et lui dit :

-NOIN ! TU M'AS TROP MANQUE

-toi aussi Réléna

-bonjour, dit Dorothy

-oh, bonjour Dorothy, comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu ?

-bien Mlle Noin

-oublie le « Mlle » et appelle moi Noin tout court, ok ?

-ok

-bien, dit Noin, vous avez déjà fait vos bagages ?

-oui, dit Réléna, mais comment fait-on pour nos autres affaires, meubles,…

-c'est déjà prévu ! Un camion les apportera à la demeure ! Et votre mère aura un appartement dans la villa !

-COOL, dit Réléna, comme ça, on pourra se voir assez souvent

-c'est vrai ma puce. Il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver un bureau pour continuer ma ligne de vêtement

-ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile, dit Noin, il y a tout ce qu'il faut à Sank

-bien, alors allons manger ! Ordonna Héléna

-OUI

Au repas, Héléna et Noin se regardaient complicement et Noin commença :

-alors les filles, comment ça se passe au collège ?

-bien, dit Dorothy

-et vous vous êtes fait beaucoup d'amis ? Continua t-elle

-oui, ajouta Réléna, mais on ne s'oubliera pas, on va garder contact !

-c'est bien, dit Héléna. En plus, j'adore tes trois amies Réléna

-oh, tu parles de Catherine, Hilde et Sylvia ! Oui, elles sont super sympa.

-et vous n'avez pas d'ami garçon ? Demanda innocemment Noin

-si, on en avait quelques-uns à qui on parlait de temps en temps, mais on s'est fait amies avec cinq nouveaux dans notre classe ! Dit Réléna

-vraiment ? Amis ? Dit Noin

-oui, dit Dorothy, pourquoi ?

-oh, comme ça ! Rajouta Noin. Mais dites moi, vous n'avez pas de petits copains ? demanda t-elle

Réléna et Dorothy arrêtèrent de manger et se regardèrent. Elles étaient en face l'une de l'autre. Elles se mirent à se parler avec les lèvres. Dorothy pu lire sur les lèvres de Réléna « ne dis rien ! Noin est très maligne ! Elle ne va pas arrêter de nous charrier si on lui dit ! Tu vas voir ! ». Dorothy dit alors :

-non, on n'en a pas !

Héléna et Noin se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. Réléna et Dorothy se regardèrent à nouveau, sans comprendre. Mais Réléna, avec ses 200 de QI, comprit vite qu'elles avaient été espionné et parla toujours avec les lèvres à Dorothy :

-« Elles nous ont vu ! C'est obligé ! »

-« merde, dit Dorothy de la même façon, on fait quoi ? »

-« que veux-tu qu'on fasse ? On dit la vérité »

-« ok, mais c'est toi qui t'y colle ! »

-« pourquoi ? »

-« parce que c'est toi la plus intelligente ! »

-« alors là, c'est dégueulasse ! T'aurais pu trouver quelque chose de mieux ! »

-« excuse, mais je risque pas d'avoir beaucoup d'idée, j'ai pas 200 de QI moi ! »

-d'accord, t'as gagné »

Héléna et Noin avait suivi le discours silencieux et rirent de plus belle !

-bon, d'accord, c'est bon, on sait que vous nous avez vu avec nos petits copains dehors, dit Réléna.

-et ils s'appellent comment ? demanda Héléna

-Heero Yui, dit Réléna

-tiens, c'est comme le politicien qui s'est fait tuer il y a 16 ans !

-c'est vrai, dit Réléna, j'avais pas fait le rapprochement ! Peut-être qu'il était de sa famille !

-c'est possible. Et le tient Dorothy, il s'appelle comment ?

-Angelo McGuirty

Noin tomba de sa chaise en entendant le nom « McGuirty » et dit :

-c'est dingue ça, c'est le nom de ceux qui soutenaient votre famille.

-c'est normal, il en fait partie ! S'exclama Dorothy

Noin retomba par terre alors qu'elle venait juste de se relever :

-tu plaisantes ? Tu veux dire que ton petit copain est un prince lui aussi ?

-oui, c'est tout à fait ça ! Répondit Dorothy

-alors tu vas le voir souvent !

-oui, il a dit que sa demeure était la résidence secondaire de Ricardo ! Ajouta Dorothy

-au fait, demanda Réléna, qu'est devenu Ricardo ?

-il est mort, votre frère l'a tué avec une balle en pleine tête !

-tout comme il a tué notre père ! Dit Réléna. Dire que ma mère a été tuée par un autre homme !

-qui a tué ta mère ? Demanda Dorothy

-ça, tu le seras plus tard, lui dit Réléna

Une fois qu'elles eurent fini de manger, elles prirent leurs valises et sortirent de la maison ! Un camion arriva et elles mirent leurs affaires dans le coffre. Elles regardèrent une dernière fois leur maison et s'en allèrent ! Direction : le royaume de Sank !

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Fin de ce chapitre !

Ca vous a plu ?

Pour me le dire, commenter !

Vote please !


	43. le voyage 2

**Gundam wing d'une autre façon**

_Le voyage_

Sank était une énorme île (presque aussi grosse que la France) ovale qui s'était formée grâce aux volcans des îles alentours ! Elle se situait près des îles Salomon. Pour y accéder il fallait prendre un avion qui partait du Japon et qui allait aux îles Philippines. De là, il fallait reprendre un autre avion qui allait en Inde. Et enfin, en Inde, il fallait monter dans un bateau qui partait directement vers les îles Salomon. Il faudrait juste ensuite prendre une petite embarcation qui menait à Sank. C'est sûr qu'avec une armure mobile, elles y seraient plus rapidement, mais seule Noin était une pilote. Ils en avaient pour deux jours de voyage (hé oui, même les avions et les bateaux vont plus vite à cette époque ! Et les avions ne s'écrasent plus ! Enfin !).

Elles prirent donc le premier avion au Japon. Elles en avaient pour toute la nuit, car elles arriveraient aux îles Philippines vers 8h du matin. Alors elles dormirent. Une fois arrivées à destination, elles allèrent un peu visiter les lieux car l'avion qui les amènerait en Inde ne serait là qu'à 15h. Elles allèrent donc au marché, dans les boutiques,… A 14h30, elles montèrent dans l'avion. Il décolla à 15h pile et arriva en Inde à 18h15. Elles allèrent à l'hôtel et mangèrent là-bas ! Elles allèrent ensuite se coucher ! Le lendemain, elles prirent le bateau qui les amena dans une des îles Salomon à 10h et arrivèrent à destination à 14h. Noin se débrouilla pour trouver une embarcation qui les amènerait à Sank pendant que les filles faisaient du shopping. Elles se retrouvèrent toutes à 16h dans un café et Noin dit :

-c'est bon, j'ai contacté votre frère et une embarcation arrivera dans environ 1h. Il s'est débarrassé du corps de Ricardo en le renvoyant par avion à sa famille ! Quant à la base, ils ont terminé de la détruire et les corps des hommes ont aussi été renvoyés par avion à leur famille.

-mais, les hommes qui travaillaient pour Ricardo ne venaient pas de Sank ? Demanda Dorothy

- non, surtout pas, dit Noin, aucune personne de Sank n'a accepté de travailler pour lui. Ils travaillent presque tous dans des champs ou dans des industries. Quelques-uns s'occupe de la sécurité de l'île et d'autres des transports pour les personnes souhaitant visiter les autres îles ! D'autres sont professeurs ! Ils s'en sortent tous bien. Et Ricardo en était mauvais ! Les habitants suivaient les conseils de votre père.

-tant mieux, ajouta Réléna !

A 17h, elles prirent une embarcation où Noin reconnu du personnel :

-hey, Billy, tu vas bien ?

-oui, toujours ! Et toi Noin ?

-très bien. Tiens, je te présente Héléna et Réléna et Dorothy. Toutes les deux sont les sœurs de Milliardo !

Le personnel, en entendant cela, arrêta ses activités et courba légèrement la tête en avant en disant :

-BONJOUR ALTESSES

Réléna et Dorothy furent surprises. Noin éclata de rire avec Héléna.

-votre frère a été très rapide, dit un des hommes, dès qu'il a tué Ricardo, il a fait détruire la base et est en train d'en faire reconstruire une autre qui sera sensée nous protéger ! Ensuite, il a appelé tout le peuple et il a fait un discours comme quoi ils étaient libres de leur mouvement, qu'il ne censurait pas les libertés. Alors tout le monde a réclamé son retour au pouvoir et il a dit qu'il dirigerait le pays avec ses deux sœurs ! Tout le monde l'a acclamé !

Un vieil homme approcha des deux filles et dit :

-les Peacecraft ont toujours été les meilleurs souverains de Sank ! Et on attendait que leur retour !

-merci, lui dit Réléna

-non, merci à vous de revenir, ajouta t-il

Tout le monde les acclama

-bien, dit Noin, si on y allait ! Milliardo doit avoir hâte de revoir ses sœurs !

-en effet, dit le capitaine qui arriva. Il nous a dit « faite vite, elles me manquent ! ».

Puis ils s'en allèrent.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Fin de ce chapitre !

Ca vous a plu ?

Laissez moi des commentaires pour me le dire !

Et votez svp !


	44. l'arrvée à sank et visite guidée

**Gundam wing d'une autre façon**

_L'arrivée à Sank et visite guidée_

1h plus tard, Réléna vit les côtes de Sank ! Elle se rua dans la cabine du capitaine et hurla :

-SANK A L'HORIZON, SANK A L'HORIZON !

Dans la cabine, il y avait aussi Héléna et Noin qui discutaient avec le capitaine :

-tu dois être contente de revenir à ta terre natale, lui dit sa mère

-oh que oui ! Mais où est Dorothy ?

-je crois qu'elle est avec les autres marins, dans la cabine de jeux

-merci monsieur !

Et elle partit sans plus attendre dans la cabine de jeux. Quand elle arriva, elle vit Dorothy et trois autres hommes dont Billy. Elle s'approcha et vit qu'ils faisaient une partie de poker avec des jetons :

-je mise 10, dit l'un des hommes

-je te suis, dit un autre homme

-moi aussi, dit Billy

-et bien moi, dit Dorothy, je mise 50

-déjà ? Dit Billy. Auriez-vous un bon jeu Altesse ?

-c'est très possible, en effet, dit Dorothy

-je vous suis, dit Billy, je mise aussi 50

-moi aussi

-moi aussi

-Joe, fais la distribution des cartes !

-ok

Après avoir découvert leur nouvelle carte :

-je mise 200 de plus, dit Dorothy

-je te suis, dit Billy

-j'abandonne dit l'autre, qui s'appelait John

-moi aussi, dit Joe

Refais la distribution Joe, dit Billy

-ok

Après cette nouvelle carte :

-je mise 300 de plus, dit Dorothy

-je suis sûr que tu bluff en faisant croire que t'as du jeu ! Alors je continue et je mise moi aussi 300 de plus.

Joe distribua la nouvelle et dernière carte :

-je mise 400 de plus, lança gaiement Dorothy

-ok, alors moi aussi

-bon, dit John, maintenant, faites voir vos jeux !

-j'ai une Quinte, dit Billy tout souriant en montrant sa suite « 9, 10, valet, dame, roi ». Et vous ? Dit-il à Dorothy comme s'il était sûr de gagner

Dorothy posa ses cartes sur la table et Billy tomba en voyant :

-UN CARRE D'AS ! LA CHANCEUSE !

-hé ouais, dit Dorothy

Mais Réléna décida de se montrer :

-belle partie Dorothy

- je ne t'avais pas vu ! T'es là depuis longtemps ? Demanda Dorothy

-non, ça fait seulement 5 minutes que je suis arrivée. Je voulais te dire qu'on arrivait à Sank. On voit les cotes !

Dorothy se précipita dehors, suivie de Réléna. Quand elle vit les cotes, elle s'exclama :

-OUAH, c'est trop beau !

-et t'as encore rien vu ! Y'a même des animaux qui sont pas dangereux dans l'île : des girafes, des éléphants,…

-cool ! Et où on pourra les voir ?

-dans la forêt ! Lui répondit Réléna

Ils arrivèrent au port et se posèrent. Milliardo était là ! Réléna se jeta dans ses bras !

-Milliardo, tu m'as trop manqué !

-toi aussi Réléna

-bonjour Milliardo, dit Dorothy

-salut, dit-il en la serrant elle aussi dans ses bras ! Le voyage s'est bien passé ?

-oui, excellent, répondit Réléna

-j'ai même gagné au poker contre Billy.

-oh, moi qui pensais qu'il était imbattable, ajoutai Noin

-oh, désolé Noin, je ne t'ai pas dit bonjour, s'excusa Milliardo

-à moi non plus, s'exclama Héléna

Tout le monde ria et ils s'en allèrent en direction du château ! Les marins s'occuperaient de leurs bagages. Quand ils arrivèrent, Réléna fut très surprise :

-ça alors ! C'est exactement comme avant ! Rien n'a changé !

-tu as vu, hein, dit Milliardo, ça surprend la première fois. Quand Ricardo l'a fait réparer, il a exigé que rien ne change. Il a gardé la même surface et les mêmes décorations. Les couleurs à l'intérieur sont intactes. Ainsi que les tableaux de père et mère ! Il a eu peur de les enlever ! C'est vrai qu'ils sont impressionnants dessus. En fait, quand on a été attaqué, l'intérieur n'a pas beaucoup ramassé ! C'est surtout les jardins qui avaient été détruits !

En effet, rien n'avait changé au dehors. La couleur du château était toujours blanche ornée de bleu et de rouge sur chaque contour. Pour accéder à la demeure, il fallait traverser un long couloir sablé, encadré de pelouse bien verte. Il y avait aussi plusieurs arbres différents qui ornaient le jardin : chêne, bouleau, sapin,… Pour la nuit, il y avait des lumières au sol. Mais ce n'était que le devant du terrain !

-Réléna ?

-oui ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

-j'ai retrouvé le reste de la famille encore en vie !

-VRAIMENT, dit-elle en espérant qu'il disait la vérité

-oui ! Mais ils ne sont pas nombreux !

-dis moi qui c'est ! S-il te plait ! Le supplia t-elle

-il y a Clémentine, Anthony, Justin, Annabelle et Jordan !

-c'est trop bien !

-et qui c'est ? Des tantes ? Des oncles ? Demanda Dorothy

-ce sont nos cousins et cousines ! Répondit Milliardo

-comment ils ont fait pour s'en sortir ? Demanda Réléna

-ils ont eu la même chance que nous ! On les a adopté !

-et ils vont revenir ? Demanda t-elle à nouveau

-oui, ils arrivent demain matin ! Répondit Milliardo

-euh…

-oui Dorothy ? Demanda Milliardo

-combien y avait-il de Peacecraft avant ?

-nous étions une quarantaine avec nos cousins et nos tantes et oncles.

-et il ne reste plus que…

-8 survivants, la coupa Milliardo

-est-ce qu'ils régnaient eux aussi ?

-non Dorothy, mais ils nous aidaient, dit Réléna. Et on vivait bien tous ensemble ! On jouait ensemble, on travaillait ensemble, on pleurait ensemble où on riait ensemble. Mais à cause de ses salauds de l'Alliance, en une soirée, on a tout perdu ! Même mes petits cousins et cousines de moins de cinq ans ont été tué.

-mon Dieu, dit Dorothy

-bon, arrêtons là les mauvais souvenirs et allons dans notre demeure !

-oui ! Dit tout le monde

Ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur et Réléna fut encore plus stupéfaite qu'à l'extérieur :

-alors là, je peux pas dire que tu as tords ! C'est vraiment resté pareil !

-oui, c'est vrai, dit Milliardo

Ils allèrent donc visiter pour certains et revisiter pour d'autres :

A l'entrée, il y avait un énorme hall avec des portes manteaux un peu partout. Des petites tables rondes étaient disposées dans chaque coin de ce hall et dessus, il y avait un vase avec des roses. Son plafond était orné de fresques montrant la naissance de Jésus. Deux meubles à chaussure étaient disposés symétriquement. Deux baies vitrées aussi asymétriques.

Quand on passait le hall d'entrée, il y avait au milieu, un escalier qui amenait :

aux chambres au premier étage : 80 chambres,de grandeur 10 mètre par 10 chacune, plafond à 5 mètres du sol, ce qui montre bien l'énorme longueur et hauteur de la demeure. Pourquoi autant de chambres ? Pour la famille et les invités quand il y avait des fêtes, des repas d'affaires,…

au deuxième étage, les salles d'eau : 10 salles de bains avec des douches, 10 salles de bains avec baignoire, une énorme salle avec des jacuzzis, la salle de soin pour la peau (bains de boue, épilation,…) et enfin, une grande salle avec deux grandes piscines intérieure, une pour les petits de 1m10 de profondeur et une pour les grands de 3m de profondeur. Ne pas oublier les 10 salles où il y avait les toilettes ! Ne pas oublier non plus les grandes baies vitrées de la salle de piscine. Et surtout, ne pas oublier les 3 salles de sona !

au troisième étage, il y avait les différents bureaux !

au dernier étage, on montait sur le toit du château. C'était une très belle vue qu'on avait, à au moins 30 m du sol.

Quand on redescendait les escaliers, il y avait à gauche :

· Une salle de bal qui était immense, 40m par 20 m : Au plafond, il y avait vingt lustres qui brillaient de mille feux ! Il y avait disposé un piano au fond de la salle, une harpe à gauche, une contrebasse (c'est un gros violon pour ceux qui ne savent pas !) à droite, une batterie sur un côté, la chaîne hi-fi sur un autre côté et enfin, une scène pour chanter !

· Quand on passait la salle de bal, en continuant toujours tout droit, il y avait la salle de jeux, beaucoup plus petite que la salle de bal, mais quand même grande avec ses20m par 20 m : un billard rouge au milieu de la salle, un mini golf dans le fond, une table où l'on pouvait jouer aux cartes sur un côté, une table de poker sur un autre côté,…

· Après la salle de bal, il y avait la salle de détente avec ses 20 fauteuils vibro-masseurs. Grandeur de la salle : 20m par 20m.

· Puis, après la salle de détente, on trouvait la salle-cinéma : Un écran géant de 15m par 7m au mur. Il y avait au moins deux cent sièges, comme au vrai cinéma. Cette salle servait à se divertir mais aussi pour les réunions quand il fallait montrer des images,… Grandeur de la salle : 80m par 20m.

· Ensuite, il y avait la salle de sport : des vélos d'intérieurs, des tapis roulants, des bancs de musculation,… Bref, tout ce qu'il faut pour se muscler et garder la ligne ! Grandeur de la salle : 40m par 20m.

· La pièce suivante était une autre piscine : très longue avec ses 40 m de longueur. Une piscine pour les sportifs de la famille Peacecraft ! Grandeur de la salle : 50m !

· La pièce suivante montrait différentes œuvres : des sculptures, des peintures,… Pour les dingues d'art de la famille Peacecraft ! Grandeur de la salle : 80 m par 20 m !

· La salle d'après était la préféré de Réléna , la salle de combat : composée de plusieurs ring de boxe, de plusieurs terrain pour l'escrime,… Bref, tout ce qu'il faut pour s'entraîner au combat ! Grandeur de la salle : 60m par 20m !

· La dernière salle était seulement un débarra. Grandeur de ce débarra : 20m par 10m.

Revenons à l'escalier qui, si vous avez compté, coupe exactement en deux la longueur de la maison (ben oui, 80 chambresx10m800m de longueur et si on ajoute les longueurs de chaque pièce à gauche, ça fait 400m ! chuis précise hein ! lol). A droite, il y avait :

· la salle de dîner pour les invités et la famille : on se croirait dans un restaurant ! Beaucoup de tables rondes ! Grandeur de la salle : 100m par 20m !

· la salle suivante était les cuisines : immense ! Des placards de partout ! Plusieurs cuisinières dernier cri ! Des laves vaisselles,… Grandeur de la salle : 80m par 20 m ! (J'aimerais pas être la femme de ménage ! lol).

· Il y avait ensuite une autre galerie d'art : des meubles anciens, … Grandeur de la salle : 60m par 20m !

· Dans la salle suivante, on trouvait la salle pour la sieste : beaucoup de canapé et de fauteuil pour se reposer comme il se le doit ! Grandeur de la salle : 40m par 20m !

· La pièce suivante était une bibliothèque : des tonnes et des tonnes de livres allant de A à Z. Avec tous ces grands auteurs tels Shakespeare où Victor Hugo ! Tout ce que Réléna aime d'ailleurs ! Il y avait aussi des divans, des tables et des chaises,… Bref, tout le confort qui va avec. Grandeur de la pièce : 60m par 20m ! Mais c'eest que y'en a des livres !

· La pièce suivante était la salle des ordinateurs : pleins d'ordinateur dernière génération ! Avec internet et tout ce qui va avec ! C'est Heero qui serait content ! Grandeur de la salle : 40m par 20m !

· La dernière salle était la salle privé : cette salle consiste non pas à faire jolie, mais à s'isoler avec la personne avec qui on veut parler sans que personne ne vous épie ! Elle servait aussi à discuter politique ! Grandeur de cette ultime salle : 20 m par 20 m.

N'oublions pas que pour chaque salle, il y a des fenêtres et une porte à chaque salle qui amène dehors !

Le petit groupe sortit donc par une de ses portes et se retrouva de l'autre côté du château.

Le terrain était immense ! On aurait pu y faire une bonne partie de cache-cache ! Beaucoup de verdure, des arbres, des jardins, une petite chapelle (car il ne faut pas oublier que les Peacecraft sont très croyants !), une tour de garde une écurie et une piscine extérieure (encore une !) ! Au sommet de la tour de garde, il y avait trois gros télescopes. On pouvait y voir les étoiles, les planètes mais aussi…les colonies ! Et on les voyait très bien avec !

Une fois qu'ils eurent tout visité, Dorothy s'exclama :

-mais c'est immense !

Tout le monde ria

-oui, mais on avait tout le temps beaucoup de monde à la maison, alors c'était nécessaire ! Répondit Réléna.

-j'ai vraiment hâte d'une chose, reprit Dorothy

-ah oui ! Et c'est quoi ? Demanda Milliardo

-essayer le jacuzzi ! Dit-elle

Tout le monde ria à nouveau

-au fait, comment on fait pour suivre nos cours ? Demanda Réléna

-je vous ai inscrit au lycée Peacecraft ! Vous verrez, vous y serez bien !

Puis ils rentrèrent pour manger !

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Fin de ce chapitre !

Ca vous a plu ?

Commentaire pour me dire comment vous avez trouvé la maison,please !

Votez pour ma fic, svp

Dolphin : ce que j'aimerai avoir un château aussi grand !

Réléna : faut pas rêver ! Des châteaux comme ça, ça existe que dans les contes de fées !

Dolphin : c'est beau de rêver !

Dorothy : désespérante !


	45. la grosse déprime

**Gundam**** wing d'une autre façon**

_La grosse déprime_

Pendant ces trois jours où les deux jeunes filles étaient parties, la petite bande allait toujours en cours :

-dites, vous n'avez pas vu Heero, demanda Duo

-non, dit Catherine, mais on le cherche nous aussi !

-en ce moment, il a le goût à rien ! Dit Wufei.

-ça c'est vrai, hier soir, quand je suis monté dans la chambre, il était accoudé à la fenêtre et quand je lui ai dit que le dîner était prêt, il a même pas répondu ! Il a fallu que je le traîne de force à la cuisine !

-et il a rien mangé, continua Quatre

Il y eut un silence et Sylvia ajouta :

-Réléna et Dorothy me manquent ! On n'a pas eu de nouvelles !

Tout le monde baissa la tête, ce qui montrait qu'ils ressentaient la même chose.

-elles n'ont pas dû arriver encore à Sank ! Je suis sûre qu'on aura des nouvelles bientôt, dit Catherine.

-et dire que Angelo est parti lui aussi pour Sank, dit Quatre, on commençait juste à s'en faire un bon ami !

-regarde le bon côté des choses, rajouta Hilde, il va pouvoir voir sa chère Dorothy tout le temps qu'il voudra !

A cette phrase, ils se regardèrent tous et comprirent tout de suite ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de Heero :

-vous croyez à ce que je crois ? Demanda Duo

-si tu crois à ce que je crois, ajouta Wufei, j'espère que je me trompe ! Sinon, on est mal, très mal !

-ça, c'est sûr ! Rajouta Trowa

-alors comme ça, Heero déprime parce qu'il ne voit plus Réléna ! S'exclama Hilde

-dire qu'on n'a pas pensé à ça ! On est trop nul, dit Wufei.

-ben y reste plus qu'à le trouver ! S'exclama Duo

-on a qu'à aller chacun de son côté ! Proposa Catherine. Notre prof n'est pas là alors on a le temps !

-ok, dirent-ils tous

Et ils partirent à la recherche de ce cher Heero !

Tout le monde chercha de son côté mais ne le trouva pas ! Ils se retrouvèrent tous 30 minutes plus tard dans un coin et ils abandonnèrent ! Sauf Duo qui pensait savoir où il pouvait être. Il alla au CDI et chercha de partout ! Miracle ! Il le trouva assit par terre entre un bureau et une colonne de livres. Il alla vite le rejoindre et s'assit en face de lui :

-elle te manque hein ? Demanda Duo

-…

Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, il chercha une idée et trouva de suite. Il se leva et sortit du CDI pour aller vers son casier. Il ouvrit la porte et trouva les photos, qu'il avait fait développer, de l'anniversaire de Réléna. Il prit une des photos et alla rejoindre son meilleur ami. Il se rassit en face de lui et lui dit :

-tiens, je pense que ça pourrait t'aider !

Il lui tendit la photo et Heero la prit. Il la regarda et vit la photo que Duo avait prise de Réléna et lui. Il fit un énorme sourire en voyant Réléna dessus et releva la tête pour remercier son ami, mais il n'était déjà plus là :

-Duo ? T'es où ?

Pas de réponse. Il se décida à aller voir les autres !

Pendant ce temps, Duo était tout fier de lui et arriva devant le groupe, un énorme sourire aux lèvres :

-ça Maxwell, ça veut dire que tu l'as trouvé ! S'exclama Wufei

-exact Wuffie !

-JE M'APPELLE WUFEI !

-bon, ça suffit vous deux ! Ordonna Catherine. Alors Duo, il était où ?

-au CDI !

-et t'as réussi à lui parler ? Demanda Sylvia

-pas exactement, mais je lui ai donné quelque chose qui va le sortir de sa déprime !

-et c'est quoi ? Demanda Trowa

-c'est un secret, fit Duo en imitant la voix que Réléna prenait en disant la même phrase.

Tout le monde ria. Mais les filles arrêtèrent de rire les premières en repensant à leur amie et à Dorothy. Elles se regardèrent tristement :

-vous croyez qu'elles vont bien ? Demanda Sylvia

-j'en suis sûr, dit Catherine

-je le sentirais si il lui était arrivé quelque chose, assura Hilde

Mais en fait, elles n'étaient sûres de rien, elles voulaient seulement se rassurer !

Une voix s'éleva alors d'un peu plus loin :

-je vous ai manqué ?

Il relevèrent tous la tête et virent :

-Heero ! Tu vas mieux ? (Vous y avez cru que c'était Réléna ! Ben je vous ai eu !)

-oui, assura t-il ! Merci Duo !

-je t'en prie ! De toute façon, je voulais te la donner, mais j'avais oublié !

-mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a donné ? Demanda Hilde

Heero la regarda et dit :

-c'est un secret, tout en imitant lui aussi Réléna

Tout le monde ria à nouveau

DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

-allez, c'est l'heure les enfants ! Dit Catherine en tapant dans ses mains en imitant les profs de maternelle

-tu nous as pris pour qui Cathy? Demanda Duo, des Gamins de l'école maternelle?

-rectifie Duo : je TE prends pour un gamin ! C'était pour toi que je faisais ça !

Tout le monde ria à nouveau et ils partirent en cours.


	46. Irina Pavlina

**Gundam wing d'une autre façon**

_Irina Pavlina_

Une fois qu'ils avaient tout visité, ils reçurent leur bagage et les meubles arrivèrent en même temps ! Les livreurs placèrent les meubles où on leur disait (y'a de la place !) tandis que les filles rangèrent leurs habits. Elles avaient choisi de dormir dans la même chambre, alors elles en eurent une plus grande :

-ENFIN, s'exclama Réléna, mon portable ! Je l'avais oublié dans mon sac et je n'ai même pas pu appeler les autres pendant notre voyage. Qui a eu l'idée de faire porter nos bagages par d'autres ?

-c'est Milliardo ! Il ne voulait pas qu'on ait à les porter pendant tout notre voyage !

-ouais ! Mais du coup, les autres n'ont pas eu de nouvelles !

-arrête de t'énerver pour ça ! T'as qu'à les appeler maintenant ! S'exclama Dorothy

Réléna regarda sa montre :

- je ne peux pas ! Ils sont en cours !

-alors tu les appelleras ce soir !

-ok, t'as gagné Dorothy ! Bon, on fait quoi maintenant qu'on a terminé ?

-je te propose d'aller essayer ces formidables jacuzzis !

-ok, je te suis !

Mais sur le chemin, Milliardo arriva et leur dit :

-vous allez où ?

-on va essayer les jacuzzis ! S'exclama Dorothy

-c'est impossible !

-comment ça impossible ? S'énerva Dorothy

-oui, c'est impossible car on a la visite d'une personne ! Descendez pour la saluer !

Les filles se regardèrent et dirent en même temps :

-c'est qui cette personne ?

-c'est une surprise ! Ajouta Milliardo. Allez ! Vite ! Descendez au salon !

-ok

Elles allèrent donc au salon et y virent une femme assise sur un des nombreux canapés. Elle était assez grosseet avait l'air d'avoir dans la quarantaine. Elle avait un chignon et portait une robe en soie bleue marine. Quand elle les vit, elle se leva et s'approcha d'elles. Milliardo arriva et la présenta :

-voici Irina Pavlina

-bonjour, dit la femme

-bonjour, répondirent Réléna et Dorothy

-Irina sera dorénavant votre gouvernante (vive « une nounou d'enfer » ! lol)

-QUOIIIIII ? Hurlèrent Réléna et Dorothy en même temps

-on n'hurle pas sur son frère aîné, dit Irina en tapant l'arrière de la tête de Réléna et Dorothy

Les deux filles regardèrent Milliardo avec des yeux de tueur ! Milliardo se sentit très mal et ajouta :

-c'est pour votre bien ! Elle fera attention à ce que vous faîtes dans la journée, avec qui vous serez et elle vous montrera les bonnes manières !

-MILLIARDO, C'EST DEGUEULASSE, TU SAIS TRES BIEN QUE JE SAIS DEJA TOUT CE QU'IL FAUT FAIRE QUAND ON EST UNE PRINCESSE ! ON A DEJA EU UNE NURSE QUAND ON ETAIT PLUS JEUNE !

Irina retapa à l'arrière de la tête de Réléna et dit :

-on ne discute pas les ordres ! Et j'ai déjà dit que vous ne deviez pas crier sur votre aîné !

-Réléna, tu oublies que Dorothy n'a pas eu une éducation de princesse et toi, ça fait 8 ans que tu n'as pas suivi les bonnes manières, alors ça ne te fera pas de mal non plus ! Dit Milliardo

-MAIS J'AI JAMAIS DIT QUE JE VOULAIS AVOIR UNE EDUCATION DE PRINCESSE ! Hurla Dorothy

Irina refrappa l'arrière de sa tête en redisant :

-on ne crie pas sur son frère aîné !

-ON SAIT DEJA CA ! Hurlèrent Réléna et Dorothy sur Irina

Irina palît en voyant que les deux filles s'énervaient sur elle. Alors elle décida de partir :

-je vais prendre congé immédiatement, il faut que j'aille défaire mes bagages !

Et elle s'en alla. Réléna regarda à nouveau son frère et ajouta :

-ne me dis pas qu'elle va s'installer elle aussi ici !

-hé bien si ! Répondit Milliardo. Et elle ne sera pas loin de votre chambre.

Les filles le regardèrent de travers et s'en allèrent, furieuse ! Elles croisèrent en chemin Noin qui leur demanda :

-alors ! Vous êtes contente ?

-NON ! Hurlèrent les deux sœurs

Noin les regarda, surprise :

-qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?

-ce qui nous arrive ? Je vais te le dire ce qui nous arrive ! Dit Réléna. Milliardo nous a mit une gouvernante sur le dos, Irina je-sais-plus-quoi !

-oh ! Irina Pavlina ?

-oui, c'est ça ! S'exclama Dorothy

-attends ! Comment se fait-il que tu connaisses son nom ? Demanda Réléna

-hé bien, hésita Noin, en fait, votre frère m'en a parlé !

-ET TU NOUS AS RIEN DIT ! Hurla Réléna

-mais je…

-SALE TRAÎTRE ! La coupa Réléna

Et elles s'en allèrent en laissant une Noin surprise. Milliardo arriva et demanda :

-alors Noin, ça va ?

-NON, Hurla t-elle à son tour

-mais voyons, pourquoi me cries-tu dessus ?

-JE TE CRIE DESSUS PARCE QU'A CAUSE DE TOI ET DE TA STUPIDE IDEE, LES FILLES SONT EN COLERE CONTRE MOI !

Et elle s'en alla, le laissant surpris :

-même celle que j'aime me hurle dessus ! Mais où va le monde, je vous jure ! La journée commence bien !

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Fin de ce chapitre !

Ca vous a plu ?

Commentaire et vote, please !

Réléna et Dorothy : Dolphin, comment t-as pu nous faire ça ?

Dolphin : vous l'avez mérité !

Réléna et Dorothy approchent avec un couteau à la main :

-qu'est-ce que t'as dit ?

Dolphin, morte de peur : Rien du tout ! Mais vous en faites pas, vous allez lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à cette garce !

Irina : c'est qui la garce ?

Dolphin : je me demande pourquoi je l'ai inventé !

Réléna et Dorothy : NOUS AUSSI !


	47. première rebellion

**Gundam wing d'une autre façon**

_Première rébellion_

Les g-boys étaient rentrés tout de suite après les cours. Ils n'avaient pas eu de missions depuis deux semaines ! Vraiment bizarre ! Après le dîner, Heero était monté dans sa chambre directement ! Il voulait être seul si jamais Réléna lui téléphonait. Lui ne voulait pas l'appeler, il avait trop peur de la déranger à un moment important de sa journée. Alors il s'assit sur son lit et posa son portable à côté.

A Sank, Milliardo essayait de faire sortir ses sœurs qui refusaient de manger à la même table que cette mégère de Irina. Au début, elles étaient bien descendues pour venir manger ce que les cuisiniers du château avaient fait, mais quand elles avaient vu cette femme à la table, elles s'étaient tirées de suite dans leur chambre :

-allez les filles, sortez de cette chambre et venez manger avec nous !

-NON, hurlèrent les deux concernées

-pourquoi ça ? Demanda Milliardo

-ON REFUSE DE MANGER AVEC CETTE VIEILLE TRUIE ! Hurla Réléna

-RELENA, CA SUFFUT, SURVEILLE TON LANGAGE !

-SI JE VEUX, hurla t-elle de plus belle

-BON, JE VOUS PREVIENS, dit Milliardo, SI VOUS N'OUVREZ PAS CETTE PORTE DANS LES CINQ SECONDES, JE LA DEFONCE !

-ET BEN VAS-Y TOUT DE SUITE, PARCE QU'ON NE T'OUVRIRA PAS ! Hurla Dorothy

-COMME VOUS VOUDREZ !

Il prit de l'élan et se fonça sur la porte, l'épaule droite en avant, mais au même moment, Réléna avait décidé de se venger de son coup vache et ouvrit la porte d'un coup ! Milliardo ne pu s'arrêter et fonça droit sur la belle vitrine en verre qui se trouvait entre les deux lits des filles et d'en bas, on entendit un gros :

_CRAAAAAAAACHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

-ques ce queu c'était ? Demanda Irina, toujours avec son accent, en se dandinant sur sa chaise

Noin et Héléna se regardèrent et Héléna dit:

-oh, sûrement rien de grave !

Mais revenons en à Milliardo qui s'était relevé difficilement ! Il se retourna et vit que les deux filles n'étaient plus là ! La vitrine en verre était en morceau. Il se mit à hurler :

-LES FILLES, VOUS ALLEZ ME LE PAYER TRES CHER !

Du côté des filles, elles s'étaient barrées en entendant le _CRRAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCHHHHHHHHH, _sachant que ce quelles venaient de faire allait leur coûter très cher ! Elles étaient monté au 3° étage

-tu crois qu'il vanous tuer pour ça? Demanda Dorothy

Au même moment, elles entendirent «_LES FILLES, VOUS ALLEZ ME LE PAYER TRES CHER !» _et Réléna répondit :

-oh que oui ! Vite ! Trouvons une cachette, il va nous destroyer !

En bas, les femmes entendirent « _LES FILLES, VOUS ALLEZ ME LE PAYER TRES CHER ! »_

Irina s'exclama :

-queu dissiez-vous, chèrreu madameu? Que ce n'était sûrement rien de grave ?

-hé bien, on s'est trompé, répondit Héléna qui commençait à s'énerver contre cette vieille chouette

-ffraiment ? moi, jeu penseu que vous le saviiez et queu vous n'avez pas voulu meu leu dirreu !

Héléna et Noin ne répondirent pas, se retenant de rire en entendant l'accent de Irina !

Les filles trouvèrent une bonne cachette : sous un des bureau, dans une pièce ! Elles entendirent les pas de Milliardo et elles entendirent :

-les filles ! Je sais que vous êtes à cet étage, je vous ai vu monter les escaliers ! Alors vous feriez mieux de vous montrer maintenant ! Il ouvrit tous les bureaux ! Les filles firent silence ! Quand Milliardo ouvrit la porte du bureau, il ne vit rien. Il s'apprêta à refermer la porte mais il entendit :

_TUTUTUTUTUTUTUTUTTTTTUUUUUUTTTTT_

-merde, chuchota Dorothy, mon portable !

Elle fouilla dans sa poche mais au moment où elle voulu l'éteindre, elles virent toutes les deux la tête de Milliardo à l'envers :

-COUCOU ! S'exclama t-il

-_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, _hurlèrent les deux filles

_TUTUTUTUUUUUTT_

-Dorothy ! Sors de là et va répondre ! Ordonna Milliardo

-ok, s'exécuta Dorothy

Elle sortit de la pièce et Réléna s'exclama :

-attends, je t'accompagne !

Elle se précipita pour sortir de sa cachette mais Milliardo lui attrapa le bras et lui dit :

-je crois qu'on va parler un peu !

-j'ai rien à te dire ! Lui répondit Réléna

-hé bien moi si, alors tu vas m'écouter !

-ok, vas-y

-ici, tu ne fais plus la loi ! Quand Irina te dira que quelque chose ne va pas, tu feras tout pour le changer ! Quand je te dirai quelque chose, tu obéiras ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu es une princesse que tu as tous les droits ! Tu as aussi des obligations ! Tu te dois de bien diriger ce royaume ! Alors pour le faire correctement, obéis déjà à tes supérieurs ! C'est compris ?

-…

-je n'ai rien entendu !

-OUI, C'EST COMPRIS ! CA TE VA ? MAIS IRINA N'EST PAS MA SUPERIEURE ALORS NE CROIS PAS QUE JE VAIS FAIRE CE QU'ELLE ME DIRA

-oui ! Parfaitement ! En fait, ce n'est pas vraiment moi qui ai choisi de prendre une gouvernante. C'est Treize qui l'a voulu ! Je ne pouvais pas refuser, avec toute l'aide qu'il m'a apportée ! C'est une femme qu'il connaît depuis longtemps ! Elle a été sa gouvernante ! Maintenant, tu descends et tu vas manger avec les autres ! Ca compte aussi pour Dorothy !

-ok, j'y vais ! Dis Réléna en faisant presque la grimace

Dorothy arriva alors :

-c'était Angelo ! Il arrive demain !

-cool ! S'exclama Réléna

Mais tout de suite, elle pensa à Heero et cela suffit à la décourager. Dorothy, en la voyant, compris et lui dit :

-t'en fais pas, je suis sûre que tu vas le revoir !

-qui va-t-elle revoir ? Demanda Milliardo

- ça ne te regarde pas ! S'exclama Réléna. Bon, tu viens Dorothy, on va manger puisque MÔSSIEUR le veut tant !

-je te suis !

-non mais attendez un peu, vous me faites des cachotteries ? Demanda Milliardo

-oui, CHER frère, s'exclama Réléna, tout comme toi tu as fait avec cette truie !

-RELENA ! La prévint son frère en levant le doigt

-c'est bon, c'est bon, on y va ! Répondit Dorothy

Ils mangèrent donc tous à la même table ! Irina regardait de temps en temps les filles et leur disait de « se tenir droite », de « ne pas parler la bouche pleine » et encore moult choses qui ne firent pas plaisir du tout aux filles. Héléna n'avait qu'une seule envie : frapper cette vieille cruche ! Et Noin se retenait de rire en voyant les têtes que lançaient les filles à la dite cruche !

-tiens, j'ai oublié de vous dire que tout compte fait, vous n'irez pas dans un lycée, dit Milliardo

-et comment on va faire pour nos cours ? Demanda Réléna

-c'est vrai ça ! En plus, on a nos examens à la fin de l'année !

-ne vous inquiétez pas ! Un professeur viendra vous faire vos cours !

-alors c'est bon ! Dit Réléna

-j'ai aussi oublié de vous dire que vos cousins et cousines arrivent demain !

-OUAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS, Hurlèrent les deux filles

Irina mit tout de suite son grain de sel :

-quond t-on é préincesse, on ne crieuh pos ! fous fous croyez où ? Chez les sssauvageus ?

-non madame, répondit poliment Réléna, je ne me crois pas chez les sauvages, je me crois chez moi! Et ce n'est pas votre cas !

Irina, ne sachant plus quoi dire, se tu et mangea. Milliardo regarda sa sœur et lui sourit. Elle le lui rendit. Dorothy se retenait de rire avec Noin et Héléna !

Quand le dîner fut finit, Milliardo attrapa ses sœurs et leur dit :

-un homme viendra prendre vos mesures demain pour vous faire de nouveaux habits sur mesure ! Vos cousins et cousines aussi d'ailleurs !

-cool !

-et le professeur n'arrivera pas avant trois jours, durant ce temps, vous avez quartier libre !

-OUAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS ! Hurlèrent-elles

-Mesdeumoiselle, un peu deu calmeu !

Les filles se regardèrent et ne répondirent pas. Elles montèrent directement dans leur chambre !

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Fin de ce chapitre !

Ca vous a plu ?

Commentaire et vote, please


	48. l'appel

**Gundam wing d'une autre façon**

****

_L'appel_

Réléna et Dorothy étaient dans leur chambre. Dorothy vit que sa sœur tenait son portable à la main et qu'elle hésitait à appeler :

-allez ! Appelle-le ! T'en meurs d'envie !

-mais… Et si il veut plus me voir ? Demanda Dorothy

-ben, appelle le pour le savoir

-d'accord ! T'as gagné ! Je l'appelle !

Dans la chambre de Heero et Duo, Heero attendait depuis vingt minutes que Réléna l'appelle et Duo le regardait ! Il n'arrêtait pas de rire en silence. Heero lui demanda :

-pourquoi tu rigoles comme ça ?

-parce que t'es accro !

-mais non, pas du tout, se défendit Heero

-si, tu fais comme les filles ! Tu attends avec impatiente que ta copine t'appelle !

-arrête de te foutre de moi ! Et puis…

_TUTUTUUUUTTTT_

In ne prit pas le temps de finir sa phrase, dès qu'il entendit son portable sonner, il le décrocha aussitôt ! Duo éclata de rire ! La tête de Réléna apparue sur l'écran :

-salut Heero, dit timidement Réléna

-salut, dit-il de la même façon

Duo éclata à nouveau de rire en voyant comment ils se comportaient mais approcha du lit de Heero pour parler lui aussi à Réléna :

-alors Réléna ! Ca gaz ?

-pas trop non ! Répondit-elle

En entendant cela, Heero monta vite sur ses grands chevaux et demanda :

-y'a quelqu'un qui te fait du mal ?

Réléna éclata de rire et répondit :

-non Heero, c'est juste que mon frère a été obligé d'engager une gouvernante !

-oh la poisse, s'exclama Duo

-ça tu l'as dit ! Ajouta Dorothy

-hey, Dorothy, ça va toi ? Demanda Duo

-comme Réléna !

-je vois ! Bon, je vais vous laisser, je vais voir les autres !

-ok, dirent les filles

De son côté, Dorothy dit la même chose et s'en alla. Il ne resta plus que Heero et Réléna au téléphone. Pendant une minute entière, personne ne dit rien, puis Heero se décida :

-tu me manques !

-toi aussi tu me manques ! Ajouta Réléna

-j'ai tout le temps peur qu'il t'arrive un truc grave ! Je t'aime trop ! Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive malheur !

-ne t'inquiète pas ! Il ne m'arrivera rien ! Au fait, mon frère a retrouvé des membres de ma famille vivants !

-c'est super ça ! Et c'est qui ?

-des cousins et des cousines ! Ils s'en sont sortis comme moi et mon frère ! Des familles les ont adopté !

-Réléna ?

-oui Heero ?

-est-ce que tu m'aimes toujours ?

Réléna sourie à la question et répondit :

-oui, je t'aime toujours ! Et même encore plus que la dernière fois !

-c'est pareil pour moi ! Faut croire que c'est quand les couples sont séparés qu'ils voient qu'ils s'aiment vraiment ! Ajouta Heero

Mais Heero entendit la porte de la chambre de Réléna se fermer à la va vite ! Dorothy apparut à nouveau sur l'écran :

-désolée mais Irina m'a vu et elle m'a dit de remonter tout de suite dans la chambre ! J'avais oublié que la sienne n'était pas loin de la nôtre !

-c'est qui Irirna ? Demanda Heero

-c'est cette truie qui nous sert de gouvernante ! Répondit Réléna. Elle ne nous laisse jamais tranquille.

A peine eut-elle finit sa phrase qu'ils entendirent tous derrière la porte :

_-madeumoisselle Rrrréléna, cheu sais queu vous zetes au téléfône ! Rrraccreuchez immédiateument ou cheu meu fache !_

Heero éclata de rire au téléphone ! Quand il avait entendu l'accent de cette femme, il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher !

-AHAHAHAHAHAH ! Vous êtes tombé sur qui ?

- une russe ! Répondit Réléna.

-madeumoisselle, cheu vous aurai préveunu, jeu rentre et j'étein votreuuh portableuuh ! Et cheu fous le confisqueuh !

-bon, va falloir que je te laisse Heero, sinon, je pourrai plus t'appeler du tout ! Je t'aime !

-je t'aime aussi !

Elle lui fit un dernier sourire et raccrocha ! Elle cacha vite son portable sous sa couverture et fit semblant de parler à Dorothy :

-mesdeumoiselle Rrréléna, quand on é uneuu préncesse, on neuh téléfôneuu pas en pleinneuuuuuuuu soirée !

-je ne téléphonais pas ! S'exclama Réléna. Je parlais à Dorothy !

-ça, c'est vrai ! Ajouta Dorothy

Irina, n'ayant pas de preuves valables, s'en alla dans sa chambre, très en colère. Les filles éclatèrent de rire et se couchèrent !

Chez les garçons, Heero s'était précipité pour voir les autres garçons et leur raconter ce qu'il s'était passé ! Ils rirent tous de bon cœur et allèrent eux aussi se coucher !

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Fin de ce chapitre !

Ca vous a plu ?

Commentaire et vote, please !


	49. ça chauffe pour Irina

**Gundam wing d'une autre façon**

_Ca chauffe pour Irina_

Réléna et Dorothy avaient parlé toute la nuit de ce qu'elles pourraient faire pour chasser Irina de la maison. Elles avaient d'abord pensé à l'étrangler quand elle dormirait ! Mais elles avaient trouvé cela trop fatiguant ! Puis, elles en étaient venues à trouver des petites blagues à lui faire ! Mais là n'était pas le moment de penser à cela ! Il y avait Clémentine, Anthony, Justin, Annabelle et Jordan qui arrivaient ce matin. Il était maintenant 4h du matin et les filles pensèrent à s'endormir ! On était vendredi !

Mais à 7h du matin :

-débout la deudans ! Il é l'heureu deu seu leuver !

-hein ! Dit Réléna à moitié endormie

-mais il est qu'elle heure ? Demanda Dorothy, à moitié ensommeillée

-il é 7 heureu du matiin !

-QUOI ? ET VOUS NOUS REVEILLEZ DEJA ? REVENEZ A DIX HEURES ! Hurla Réléna

-mé enfin, voootreu famille arrrrive ceu matin !

-OUI, MAIS VERS LES 11H-12H, ALORS LAISSEZ NOUS DORMIR !

-madeumoiselleu Rrréléna, fous éteu uneu princesseu, aloreu vous allez vous leuver et tout deu suiteu. Vous aussi, miss Dorrrothy !

Mais les filles ne l'écoutèrent pas et mirent la couette sur leur tête ! Irina, voyant cela, tira les deux couettes et les amena avec elle ! Les filles étaient moins bien sans leur couette, alors elles décidèrent de se lever ! Elle montèrent au 2° étage prendre un bon bain qui les réveillerait ! Puis elles descendirent déjeuner ! A table, il y avait déjà Milliardo, Noin, Héléna et Irina. Celle-ci, en les voyant, se mit à sourire.

-alors les filles ! Je ne pensais pas vous voir levé si tôt, comment ça se fait ? Demanda Milliardo

-JE VAIS TE LE DIRE MOI COMMENT CA SE FAIT ! Hurla Réléna. CETTE GROSSE TRUIE NOUS A LEVE A 7H ALORS QU'ON VOULAIT SE LEVER PLUS TARD !

Noin explosa de rire en entendant les mots « vielle truie », mais Héléna se retenait comme elle le pouvait ! Miliardo sourit ! Irina, en voyant que Noin rigolait, dit :

-jeu comprrrends mieux purquoi ces deux filleus sont maleu polies ! Si c uneuuh gourdeuu commeu vous qui les avez éduquées !

Noin arrêta de rire en entendant cela et sortit de table

-C'EST NOIN QUE VOUS TRAITEZ DE GOURDE, ESPECE DE SALLE CRUCHE !

-MADEUMOISELLEU, C INADEUMISSIBLEU CEU QUEU VOUS DÎTEUH POUR UNEUH PRINCESSEUH !

Avant de sortir, Noin avait entendu ce que Réléna avait dit et elle s'en alla, le sourire aux lèvres

-SACHEZ QUE CE N'EST PAS NOIN QUI M'A ELEVE MAIS MA MERE QUI EST JUSTE EN FACE DE VOUS, PAUVRE GOURDE ! ET J'AI TRES BIEN ETE ELEVE ! MA MERE M'A TOUJOURS DIT D'ETRE POLIE AVEC LES PERSONNES QUI LE MERITTAIENT ! ET VOUS NE FAITES PAS PARTI DE CETTE CATEGORIE ! ET JE DETESTE QU'ON INSULTE NOIN, QUE CE SOIT VOUS OU N'IMPORTE QUI D'AUTRE ! SI JAMAIS VOUS LE REFAITES, JE VOUS LE FERAI PAYERTRES CHER ! AMEREMENT CHER !

Pendant le temps où Irina avait laissé « parler » Réléna, elle frissonnait ! Réléna lui faisait extrêmement peur quand elle se mettait en colère ! Milliardo n'avait pas du tout apprécié ce qu'Irina avait dit à Noin, et il avait décidé de laisser faire Réléna. Dorothy s'était déjà installé et déjeunait tranquillement ! Héléna faisait de même, en se retenant de rire ! Réléna s'assit et vit son bol de lait chaud déjà prêt ! Elle dit à la serveuse :

-merci madame

-je vous en prie, dit-elle, c'est mon travail !

Il faut croire qu'elle était plus polie avec le personnel qu'avec cette gouvernante, même Irina le remarqua et elle ajouta :

-ceu né pas la péne de remercier leu perrrsonneleu ! Il é là pour servir, pas pour faireuh la discussion !

La servante, en entendant cela, commença à partir mais Réléna la rattrapa par la manche et dit :

-non, restez mme ! Je ne vous ai pas dit de vous en aller, moi ! Mme Pavlina oublie qu'elle ne commande pas ici ! QUANT À VOUS JE VOUS EMMERDE MME PAVLINA ! JE DISCUTE AVEC QUI JE VEUX QUAND CETTE PERSONNE A DE L'IMPORTANCE POUR MOI ! JE CROIS QUE VOUS AVEZ FINI DE DEJEUNER, MME PAVLINA, AUSSI JE VOUS CONSEILLERAIS DE SORTIR DE CETTE TABLE AVANT QUE MON BOL NE FRAPPE MALENCONTREUSEMENT VOTRE TÊTE ! UN ACCIDENT EST SI VITE ARRIVE !

Irina ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et sortit en quatrième vitesse de la cuisine !

-bien, dit Réléna, quel est votre nom, mme ? Demanda t-elle à la serveuse

-Cordélia Votre Majesté !

-hé bien Cordélia, je vous remercie ! Et si jamais cette femme vous refait des misères, envoyez lui votre plateau dans la figure, ça la calmera

Tout le monde éclata de rire, même Milliardo qui essayait de rester stoïque ! La serveuse arrêta de rire et répondit :

-bien madame, je le ferai

-j'y tiens beaucoup Cordélia !

Cordélia s'en alla, le sourire aux lèvres ! Elle arriva dans les cuisines et dit à son amie :

-Samantha, la princesse Réléna a toute la tête de sa défunte mère, et elle a aussi hérité de son caractère !

-vraiment ? Demanda Samantha. Mais que s'est-il passé ?

Cordélia lui raconta et Samantha s'exclama :

-c'est bien comme sa mère ! C'est bon signe ! Elle a du caractère ! Elle ne se laissera pas faire facilement !

-dis moi Milliardo, demanda Réléna, les serviteurs du château travaillent ici depuis longtemps ?

-oui Réléna, ils étaient ici au temps où père et mère régnaient ! Ensuite, quand Ricardo a pris la tête du royaume, ils ont été obligés de travailler pour lui ! Et les revoilà qui travaillent pour notre famille !

Puis les filles allèrent se préparer pour accueillir le restant de leur famille ! Ensuite, Héléna prendrait leurs tailles pour leurs faire faire des vêtements !

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Fin de ce chapitre !

Ca vous a plu ?

Commentaire et vote please !


	50. l'accueil

**Gundam wing d'une autre façon**

_L'accueil_

A 10h30, une limousine noire arriva dans la demeure. Clémentine, Anthony, Justin, Annabelle et Jordan en sortirent. Réléna leur sauta au coup :

-VOUS M'AVEZ TROP MANQUE ! S'exclama t-elle

-toi aussi tu nous as manqué ! S'exclama Annabella

-venez, il faut que je vous présente à ma sœur !

-ta sœur ? Dirent-ils tous

-oui, c'est long à expliquer, je vous le dirai tout à l'heure !

-ils s'approchèrent de Dorothy et elle dit :

-bonjour !

-salut, alors comme ça, on est cousin ? Demanda Justin

-petit frère, vas-y plus doucement quand tu t'adresses à une personne ! Sois moins direct !

-oui Annabelle, dit Justin à sa sœur.

Ils se présentèrent tous et dirent aussi tous bonjour à Milliardo et Noin ! Héléna était partie à 10h à son boulot !

Quand les présentations furent faites, ils allèrent déposer leurs bagages dans leurs chambres. Et ils redescendirent ensuite.

Puis ils décidèrent d'aller à la piscine ! Mais juste quand Dorothy le proposa, elle entendit :

-et dire qu'elle m'a déjà oublié pour aller se baigner !

-ANGELO ! S'écria Dorothy en lui sautant dans les bras

-heu, quelqu'un pourrait nous expliquer ? Demanda Jordan

-Angelo est le petit ami de Dorothy, répondit Réléna

-ce qu'ils vont bien ensemble ! S'exclama Clémentine

-arrête de rêver, lui dit Anthony, je t'ai déjà dit que y'a aucun mec qui t'approcherai avant tes 40 ans !

-c'est pas parce que t'es mon grand frère que tu vas tout décider à ma place ! S'exclama Clémentine. Hein petit frère ?

-alors là, dit Jordan, tu te débrouille, j'ai pas envie de me prendre un coup par Anthony !

Tout le monde ria ! Puis, ils allèrent tous à la piscine, même Angelo !

Réléna et Dorothy leur expliquèrent comme elles se détestaient avant, comment elles avaient découvert qu'elles étaient sœur et leur venu ici ! Et la rencontre avec Angelo

-mais au fait, t'habites où Angelo ? Dorothy nous a dit qu'elle t'avait rencontré au Japon et là, t'es ici ! S'exclama Justin

-ben, en fait, je suis un MCGUIRTYet je vis à Sank ! Ma propriété n'est pas aussi grande que celle-ci mais elle l'est quand même ! J'habite à 10 minutes à pieds d'ici !

-MCGUYRTY ? Ca me dit quelque chose ! Fit Clémentine en réfléchissant

-oui, ma famille aidait les Peacecraft !

-alors ça veut dire que t'es un prince ? Fit Annabelle

-oui !

-et tu vas épouser Dorothy dans quelques années ! S'exclama Justin

Angelo tomba à l'eau et Dorothy fit de même mais en glissant sur le rebord

-Justin, je t'ai déjà demandé d'être plus délicat, reprocha Annabelle.

Mais tout le monde riait !

-au fait, on a une gouvernante ! S'exclama Réléna

-pardon ? Fit Jordan

-tu plaisantes ? Ajouta Anthony

-hélas non ! Et c'est une vraie garce ! Faites pas attention à ce qu'elle vous dira !

-OK

Puiis vint 12h et donc l'heure de manger

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Fin de ce chapitre !

Ca vous a plu ?

Commentaire et vote please


	51. Réléna VS Irina

**Gundam wing d'une autre façon**

_Réléna contre Irina_

Ils arrivèrent à table et furent servi. Irina était à table, en face de Réléna qui lui lançait des regards de travers ! Noin était à côté de Milliardo et riait tout bas, mais Irina l'entendait. Milliardo ne disait rien, sinon, il se serait mis à rire comme Noin. Héléna n'était pas présente, elle arriverait dans l'après midi ! Les petits nouveaux échangeaient des regards interrogateurs. Puis Irina commença :

-fous êteus nouveau, il fa donkeu falloireu que jeu fous disse les règles à suivrrre !

-c'est pas la peine, dit Réléna, c'est déjà fait !

-ah oui ! hé bien diteus les moi queu je voye sifous en afez oubliéou non !

-mais c'est très simples, il n'y a qu'une règle : ne pas obéir à cette vieille chouette de Mme Pavlina !

Noin éclata de rire et les autres la suivirent. Irina s'adressa à Noin et lui dit :

-ch'espereu queu fous êteu contenteu ! Tout ça, c a causeu deu vou !

-qu'estce que j'ai fait encore ? Demanda Noin

-fous les inciitez à déssobéireu ! Fous êteus fraiment uneu petiteu garceuh !

-ELLE VOUS EMMERDE ! Hurla Réléna

En disant cela, elle avait pris le pichet d'eau et lui avait versé sur la tête :

-_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, _ça neu fa pas la tête ! S'exclama Irina

-JE VOUS AVAIS PREVENU QU'IL NE FALLAIT PAS INSULTER NOIN, MAIS VOUS L'AVEZ REFAIT ! C'EST DE VOTRE FAUTE !

Noin se remit à rire en voyant la tête que faisait Irina. Milliardo sourit et les autres rirent !

Irina se leva de table et s'en alla, rouge de honte et de colère ! Réléna se rasseya et dit :

-encore un tout petit peu et elle s'en ira !

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Fin de ce chapitre !

Ca vous a plu ?

Je sais, il est court !


	52. penser à l'avenir

**Gundam wing d'une autre façon**

_Penser à l'avenir_

Une semaine était passée depuis que Réléna et Dorothy étaient parties. Réléna en profitait toujours autant pour enrager Irina, Dorothy et ses cousins et cousines l'aidaient, surtout Justin et Jordan qui étaient les plus jeunes : 13 ans tous les deux ! La dernière blague qu'ils avaient tous les deux fait avait été d'enfermer Irina dans les toilettes ! Elle n'avait apprécié que peu !

Réléna avait donné des nouvelles régulièrement à ses amies et à Heero, c'est-à-dire, tous les jours ! Leur professeur était une femme âgée d'environ 26 ans. Elle s'appelait Valentine Kazimira, très jolie et toujours souriante ! Elle était très diplômée alors elle pouvait enseigner pour tous les âges ! Alors, elle enseignait aussi à Justin et Jordan! Ceux-ci en profitaient toujours pour faire tomber un stylo afin de regarder sous sa jupe en le ramassant! Très malin pour leur âge ! Mais leurs sœurs, quand elles les voyaient, leurs lançaient des regards de tueurs et ils se calmaient automatiquement !

_Au lycée, lundi,9h30 :_

Toujours pas de cours ce jours là de9h à 11h ! La petite bande était au complet ! Les filles rigolaient en repensant aux nouvelles que Réléna leur donnait ! La dernière blague de ses cousins sur Irina était à mourir de rire ! Mais les garçons ne réagissaient pas ! Ils s'inquiétaient tous pour les mads ! Ces derniers n'avaient pas donné de nouvelles ou de mission depuis un bon moment ! Pour eux, c'était presque des hommes qui faisaient parti de leur famille, car oui, ils se considéraient tous les cinq comme des frères ! Ils s'étaient entraînés ensemble,... Même Wufei le pensait !

-ben, pourquoi vous faites ces têtes ? Demanda Hilde

-pour rien, la rassura Duo avec un énorme sourire. Bon, si on parlait d'autre chose ?

-ok ! De quoi ? Demanda Sylvia

-je sais pas moi ! Dit Duo. Tiens, si on parlait de ce qu'on allait faire après nos examens !

-c'est vrai que c'est très proche ! S'exclama Catherine

-plus qu'un mois ! Ajouta Quatre

-bon, alors je commence, proposa Hilde

-vas-y mon cœur ! L'encouragea Duo

-je pense qu'après les examens, je vais aller faire un stage pour piloter une armure mobile ! J'ai envie d'être soldat de l'Alliance pour défendre la patrie !

-QUOI ! Hurla Duo

-hé, calme toi Duo, lui dit Catherine. Tu la reverras, faut pas t'en faire !

Mais Duo n'avait pas hurlé pour cela ! Il avait hurlé car Hilde allait travailler pour son pire ennemie : l'Alliance. C'est vrai que la population pense toujours que l'Alliance est là pour les protéger, mais en fait, c'est tout le contraire ! Puis, il dit :

-excuse-moi Hilde ! Je voulais pas être agressif !

-c'est pas grave ! Lui dit-elle en l'embrassant.

-HE ! S'exclama Wufei, vous pourriez aller ailleurs, y'a des hôtels pour ça !

-oh, pauvre Wuffie ! C'est vrai que t'es célibataire ! Trouve toi vite une copine, comme ça, t'arrêtera de te plaindre !

-MAXWELL, T'ES MORT !

Duo se mit à courir pour échapper au dangereux Wufei, dit Wuffie-le-coléreux ! Après que Wufei ait réussi à lui mettre une bonne droite, ils retournèrent vers les autres, l'un avec fierté et l'autre en se tenant le nez !

-bon, si on continuait ! Proposa Catherine

-oui ! Dit Quatre. Alors Sylvia, tu vas faire quoi après les examens ? Demanda t-il en lui lançant un regard amoureux

-ben, je vais continuer mes études au lycée et après, j'irai faire du Droit pour devenir avocate !

-ça, c'est cool ! S'exclama Duo

-parce qu'aller travailler chez l'Alliance, c'est pas cool ? Demanda Hilde

Duo pensa « NON MAIS T'ES MALADE OU QUOI ? » mais seules ces paroles sortirent de sa bouche :

-mais bien sûr que si mon amour !

-ah bon, je préfère ça ! S'exclama Hilde

-hé toi Catherine ? Tu vas faire quoi ? Demanda Trowa

-je vais arrêter mes études ! Y'a que le cirque qui me plaît ! J'irai faire un stage pour être reconnue un peu plus !

-mais t'es déjà reconnu amour, lui dit Trowa

-c'est vrai, mais seulement dans ce cirque ! Je veux qu'on me reconnaisse dans le monde entier ! Je veux que, quand on prononcera « Catherine Bloom », tout le monde se dise « oui, je l'a connaît » et pas « c'est qui celle-là » ! Je veux que tous les cirques veuillent que je vienne travailler chez eux ! Que toutes les émissions télés m'invitent pour faire mes tours ! C'est ça que j'appelle être reconnue !

-ben dis donc, t'as beaucoup d'ambition tu sais ! S'exclama Heero

-oui, c'est vrai, mais maintenant, il faut bien ça ! Ajouta Catherine

-et vous les garçons, vous voulez faire quoi ? Demanda Sylvia

Les garçons se regardèrent, ne sachant quoi répondre !

- nous ne dites pas que vous en savez rien ? Demanda Hilde

-ben, en fait mon cœur, c'est exactement ça ! On sait pas ce qu'on va faire après le collège !

-moi si, je le sais ! Répondit Heero

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui !

-et tu veux faire quoi ? Demanda Hilde

-je veux protéger Réléna !

Tout le monde tomba ! Quatre lui dit :

-t'es pas sérieux hein ?

Il regarda Heero de plus près et articula avec difficulté :

-si, tu es sérieux !

-ça veut dire quoi « je veux protéger Réléna » ? Demanda Wufei

-ça veut dire que je veux être son garde du corps !

-tu m'étonnes ! Lança Duo. En plus, il pourra être son garde du corps jour et nuit !

Heero tomba par terre et les autres se mirent à rire ! Quant à Hilde, après avoir bien ri, tapa l'arrière de la tête de Duo

-hé, pourquoi tu m'as frappé ? Demanda Duo

- ça ne se fait pas de dire ça !

Mais après avoir dit ça, elle se remit à rire. Heero se releva, rouge comme une tomate !

-ben Heero, t'es tout rouge ! S'exclama Sylvia

Tout le monde ria à nouveau, même Heero !

- non, franchement, vous n'avez pas d'idées ? Redemanda Hilde

-ben, je vais sûrement continuer moi aussi mes études, fit Quatre

-et toi Trowa ? Demanda Catherine

-je pense que je vais partir avec toi faire ce stage ! Le cirque me plaît bien !

-si c'est pas mignons ! Dit Duo. Il va avec Catherine parce qu'il a peur qu'elle en trouve un autre !

-PAS DU TOUT ! Cria Trowa, ce qui surprit tout le monde, car en général, il est plutôt calme.

-alors pourquoi tu veux aller avec elle ? Ajouta Heero, sous la surprise de tout le monde

-heu… Ben, je vous ai dit que j'aimais le cirque !

-oui, mais t'as pas dit que tu voulais être reconnu mondialement ! Ajouta Wufei

-toi aussi tu t'y mets ? Demanda Trowa

-hé ouais !

-bon, d'accord, j'y vais parce que j'aime le cirque et SURTOUT pour pouvoir voir Catherine

-pourquoi ? T'as peur que je te trompe ? Demanda celle-ci en commençant à s'énerver

-non, j'ai confiance en toi, c'est juste que…

-c'est juste que quoi ? Demanda Sylvia

Trowa, qui n'en pouvait plus de cet interrogatoire, dit d'une traîte :

-c'est parce que j'ai envie de la voir tous les jours vu que je suis sûr de faire ma vie avec elle !

Tout le monde le regarda, estomaqué ! Surtout Catherine qui comprenait que Trowa voulait vivre avec elle et fonder une famille !

-tu… Tu penses vraiment ce que tu viens de dire ? Demanda Catherine

Trowa la regarda dans les yeux et lui dit :

-bien sûr que je le pense ! T'es la seule fille qui compte pour moi !

En entendant cela, elle se blottit dans ses bras et ajouta :

-c'est pareil pour moi !

-bon, si on en revenait à nos moutons ! Dit Duo.

-oui, c'est vrai ça ! S'exclama Sylvia. Alors Duo, tu vas faire quoi après tes exams ?

-ben, je pense que…

-tu penses que ? Demanda Hilde

-je penses que je vais m'occuper d'un orphelinat

Les filles regardèrent Duo étrangement mais les garçons, connaissant son passé, ne furent pas surpris ! Il est vrai que, quand il était petit, Duo était à un orphelinat sur L2 et il a brûlé à cause d'un missile qui est tombé dessus ! Il a été le seul rescapé ! Il n'avait que 6 ans !

D'ailleurs, c'est à cet âge là qu'ils ont été tous les cinq entraînés. Au début, c'était tous les week-ends qu'ils devaient se rejoindre pour s'entraîner ! Mais quand ils eurent 8 ans, c'était tous les jours, alors ils avaient dû vivre ensemble ! Wufei avait dû arrêter ses entraînements des arts martiaux chinois avec son maître! Mais il était déjà assez fort à 8 ans ! Quand on y pense, ça avait aussi été dur pour lui ! Il y a à peine 2 ans, sa femme est morte ! Et oui, il avait été marié de force ! Mais il l'avait aimé quand même ! Il la surnommait Nataku ! Heero n'avait pas trop compris pourquoi, mais à ce qu'il lui avait dit, Nataku était un Dieu chinois ! Sa femme est morte en pilotant une armure mobile ! Ca a été dur, c'est vrai, mais ils avaient été tous les quatre là pour l'aider ! Et aujourd'hui, même si il y repensait, il allait beaucoup mieux !

-t'es sérieux Duo ? Tu veux vraiment t'occuper d'un orphelinat ? Demanda Hilde

-oui, je suis sérieux !

-mais pour ça, il va falloir que tu continues tes études ! Lui rappela Sylvia

-hé bien, s'il le faut, je les continuerai !

-et toi Wufei, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Demanda Catherine, toujours blottie dans les bras de Trowa

-… Vous allez vous moquer si je vous le dit !

-mais non Wuffie, on te le promet !

-MON NOM EST WUFEI

-oui, oui, je sais ! Bon, alors, tu veux faire quoi ? Redemanda Duo

-je veux enseigner les arts martiaux chinois !

Tout le monde le regarda, puis ils sourirent :

-c'est vrai que tu ferais un bon prof, dit Catherine

-merci ! Dit Wufei

-mais je le pense vraiment !

Tout le monde inclina la tête en avant pour montrer qu'ils étaient tous d'accord avec Catherine !

Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement ! Le soir, tout le monde rentra ! Trowa accompagna les garçons et dit à Catherine qu'il devait parler avec eux d'un truc important ! Catherine n'insista pas, trop contente de ce qu'il lui avait dit le matin. Il promit qu'il rentrerait le plus tôt possible !

Puis ils partirent à la planque !

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Fin de ce chapitre !

Ca vous a plu ?

Commentaire et vote svp

A votre avis, qu'est-il arrivé aux mads ?


	53. les mads en danger

**Gundam wing d'une autre façon**

_Les mads en danger_

Ils arrivèrent à la planque et s'assirent tous ! Heero prit la parole :

-ça devient trop grave ! On n'a pas eu de nouvelles de nos mads depuis plus de 3 semaines ! Il a dû leur arriver quelque chose !

-je pense comme toi ! Ajouta Duo

-on fait quoi ? Demanda Trowa

-je vais chercher mon ordinateur portable ! Attendez moi !

Il monta les escaliers et redescendit à peine 30 secondes plus tard ! Il posa son ordi sur la petite table et l'ouvrit :

-bon, on arrivera peut-être à les trouver avec ça ! Dit Heero

-on te suit ! S'exclama Wufei

Heero commença à faire des recherches en entrant dans les dossiers top secrets de l'Alliance ! Il ne faut pas oublier que c'est Heero Yui, celui qui sait trouver tous les codes secrets et qui sait mettre des virus là où il veut ! Il vit soudain un dossier qui portait le nom « prisonniers depuis 23 jours » ! Les g-boys se regardèrent et Heero dit :

-je suis sûr que c'est eux !

-ouvre le dossier pour voir ! S'exclama Quatre

Heero obéit et il tomba sur cinq photos représentant leurs cinq mads ! Il vit ensuite un texte en dessous et le lit à voix haute :

-_voilà 23 jours que ces cinq ingénieurs sont là ! Nous les avons trouvé dans une base cachée sur L1quand nos soldats ont commencé leur perquisition ! Nous y avons découvert des plans mobiles en gundamium qu'ils voulaient sûrement mettre au point ! Il est très possible que ce soit eux qui aient fait construirent les cinq gundams qui nous causent des problèmes depuis un certain temps ! En ce moment, ils sont à la base lunaire et nous les obligeons à finir ces cinq armures mobiles pour nous ! On pourrait ainsi se débarrasser facilement des gundams car ces armures seraient beaucoup plus puissantes ! Ils en auraient pour à peu près 1 mois à les terminer !_

-alors comme ça, ils mettaient au point des gundams plus puissant que ceux que nous avons déjà ! Dit Wufei

-c'est vrai que les dernières missions que nous avons faites ont été plus difficiles que les premières ! OZ a mis au point des armures mobiles plus puissantes ! Et l'Alliance en a profité pour leur en acheter ! Quand tu as envoyé les rapports de mission, tu les en a informé Heero ? Demanda Trowa

-oui, je le leur avais dit !

-bon, maintenant, le plan va être de les faire sortir de là ! Dit Quatre

-oui, mais comment ? Et quand ? Demanda à son tour Duo

-dans à peu près un mois ! Dit Heero en restant de marbre

-QUOI ? Demanda Duo. Mais c'est trop long ! On n'a qu'à y aller demain ! Sinon, dans un mois, ils auront eu le temps de terminer les armures et l'Alliance pourra nous…

Mais il se tu en comprenant soudain où voulait en venir Heero :

-Heero ! T'es vraiment trop malin, s'exclama à nouveau Duo

-pourquoi tu dis ça ? Demanda Wufei

-t'as pas compris son plan ? Demanda Duo

-non ! Répondit Wufei

-Heero ? Je peux lui dire ? Demanda Duo en faisant des yeux de chien

-oui, vas-y, répondit Heero en tournant la tête de gauche à droite pour montrer que son ami était un cas désespérant

-alors voilà Wufei, démarra Duo. On attend un mois pour aller chercher les mads car à ce moment, les armures seront terminées et on fera coup double : 1) on sauve nos mads 2) on leur pique les armures sous leur nez !

Les trois autres g-boys regardèrent Heero et dirent :

-chapeau ! Tu nous épates !

-mais c'est pas trop risqué ? Demanda Quatre

-pas plus que nos missions ! Affirma Heero

-bon, hé bien, pendant ce mois, on va s'entraîner un peu ! Dit Duo

-et on pourra réviser pour les exams, rajouta Quatre

Duo tomba par terre et dit :

-QUATRE ! NON MAIS CA VA PAS ! MOI ? REVISER POUR LES EXAMENS ? TU PEUX TOUJOURS REVER !

-je serai toi, dit Wufei, j'écouterais Quatre !

-mais je suis pas toi ! Ajouta Duo

-tu réviseras, un point c'est tout ! Affirma Heero

-mais je…

-non Duo, tu réviseras comme nous tous pour empocher tes exams, continua Heero. C'est pas parce qu'on est en guerre qu'il ne faut penser qu'au combat ! Quand on aura gagné la paix, il faudra penser à notre avenir !

-t'es vraiment obtimiste Heero, dit Quatre. Comment sais-tu si on va gagner la guerre ?

-je le sais, c'est mon intuition qui me le dit et…

-elle ne te trompe jamais ! Le coupèrent les quatre autres ados.

Heero les regarda et sourit avec gêne, les autres éclatèrent de rire !

- halàlà, tu ne changeras jamais Hee-chan ! S'exclama Duo. C'est toujours ton intuition qui te guide !

-et elle ne m'a jamais trompé !

En disant cela, il repensa tout de suite à Réléna, car il avait dès le début su qu'elle cachait quelque chose d'important ! Il baissa la tête, se disant qu'il ne la reverrait peut-être jamais ! Duo comprit aussitôt ce à quoi pensait son ami et ajouta :

-hé ! Ne fais pas cette tête ! Je suis sûr que tu la reverras ! C'est pas toi qui nous a dit que tu voulais la protéger ?

Heero releva la tête aussitôt, fit un sourire et dit :

-merci Duo !

-y'a pas de problème !

-bon, je vous laisse, lança Trowa, Cathy doit m'attendre !

Il commença à s'en aller mais Duo ne pu s'empêcher d'ajouter :

-fais la pas trop attendre, avec ce que tu lui as dit aujourd'hui, je suis sûr qu'elle t'attend déjà en petite nuisette dans ta chambre !

En entendant cela, Trowa perdit l'équilibre et se raccrocha de justesse à la petite table pour ne pas tomber ! Tout le monde éclata de rire et Duo vit Trowa rougir, même avec sa mèche qui lui barrait son visage !

-TOI, dit Trowa, SI JAMAIS TU RECOMMENCES AVEC TES INSINUATIONS, JE DIRAIS A HILDE DE CE A QUOI TU REVE TOUTES LES NUITS !

-et on peut savoir à quoi je rêve ? Demanda Duo, très hésitant

Ce fut Heero qui répondit à la place de Trowa ! Il se mit à répéter ce qu'il avait entendu la nuit dernière dans leur chambre :

-_Hilde, pas ici, tout le monde va nous voir ! Viens plutôt dans ma chambre !_

Duo ouvrit la bouche comme un poisson et tous les autres se plièrent en deux !

Puis, Trowa s'en alla (voir sa chère Cathy) et les g-boys mangèrent et allèrent se coucher !

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Fin de ce chapitre !

Ca vous a plu ?

Commentaire et vote, please


	54. Trowa découvert

**Gundam wing d'une autre façon**

_Trowa découvert_

Le lendemain, les quatre g-boys allèrent rejoindre les filles. Il y avait Hilde et Sylvia :

-salut ma puce, lança Duo en embrassant Hilde

Quatre fit de même avec Sylvia. Puis Heero demanda :

-Trowa et Catherine ne sont pas là ?

-on ne les a pas vu ! S'exclama Sylvia

-au fait Heero, Réléna t'a appelé hier soir

-ouais, dit Heero en restant stoïque

-et qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? Demanda Hilde

-que tout se passait bien ! Ah oui, elle m'a dit de tous vous passer le bonjour ! Et elle m'a aussi raconté la dernière blague que ses cousins Justin et Jordan ont fait à leur gouvernante !

-qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait ? Demanda Duo

-ils ont mis des cafards dans le lit de Irina ! Quand elle a vu ça, il parait qu'elle a fait un bond de dix mètres en l'air ! Ses cousins l'avaient entendu parler avec une domestique ! Elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait horreur des insectes, surtout des cafards, alors il fallait qu'elle nettoie bien sa chambre !

-j'aimerai bien rencontrer ses deux cousins, s'exclama Duo

-pourquoi ? Demanda Wufei

-pour que je leur apprenne deux trois trucs pour faire enrager leur gouvernante !

Tout le monde ria, mais stoppa bien vite en voyant Trowa et Catherine arriver, main dans la main, et un énorme sourire collé aux lèvres !

-ben, pourquoi vous souriez comme ça ? Demanda Duo

Les deux concernés se regardèrent et changèrent vite de sujet :

-il fait beau non ? Lança Catherine

-c'est pas ce que je vous ai demandé ! S'exclama Duo

-c'est vrai Cathy, tu as raison, il fait même très beau ! Continua Trowa

-HE ! Arrêtez de me prendre pour un imbécile tous les deux !

_DRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG_

« Ouf, sauvés par le gong » pensèrent Catherine et Trowa

-bon, si on allait en classe ! Proposa Sylvia

Tout le monde la suivit mais Duo rattrapa Trowa et lui demanda :

-allez, tu peux me le dire ! Pourquoi vous êtes aussi content ?

Trowa décida de se venger de l'affront de la nuit dernière et lui dit :

-je peux pas en parler avec toi ! C'est vrai que toi, tu ne fais CA qu'en rêve avec Hilde !

-mais de quoi tu par…

Mais Duo ne finit pas sa phrase, comprenant où voulait en venir son ami !

-tu veux dire que vous avez…

-oui, le coupa Trowa, alors maintenant que tu sais, laisse moi un peu !

Duo obéit et alla rejoindre Hilde. Quand ils furent en classe, il s'assit à côté d'Hilde et elle lui demanda :

-t'as réussi à savoir pourquoi ils étaient de si bonne humeur ?

-oui, mais je vais pas te le dire en classe, tout le monde risque de nous entendre ! Et je voudrai pas leur causer de tords !

-alors écrit le !

-ok

Il prit un papier et écrivit :

_-Trowa et Catherine sont passés à l'acte !_

_-de quoi tu parles ? Demanda Hilde en écrivant. Quel acte !_

_-au lit !_

Hilde regarda Duo et se mit à rougir ! Puis ils tournèrent la tête pour regarder Trowa et Catherine. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de se lancer des regards tendres! Puis ils commencèrent à pouffer de rire dans leur coin !

-Miss Shreiberk, Mr Maxwell, puis-je savoir pourquoi vous interrompez mon cours ? Demanda la prof d'anglais

-pour rien Mme, excusez-nous ! Lança Duo

Puis le cours reprit ! Les autres suivirent ! Duo et Hilde n'arrêtaient pas de rire dans leur coin ! Les autres se demandaient pourquoi, sauf Trowa et Catherine (Trowa lui avait dit qu'il l'avait révélé à Duo) :

-tu crois que c'est une bonne idée ce que tu lui as dit ? Demanda Catherine

-t'en fais pas ! La rassura Trowa, il ne va pas le dire à tout le monde !

-c'est pas une raison !

-dis-moi ! Tu ne serais pas un plus coincée depuis cette nuit ?

-pas du tout, lui dit Catherine en rougissant

-tu regrettes ? Lui demanda Trowa

-non, pas du tout, lui dit-elle en l'embrassant

La journée se termina bien vite, ainsi que l'après-midi, pour le plus grand bonheur de Catherine ! Hilde n'arrêtait pas de faire des sous-entendus et Catherine n'en pouvait plus !

-bon, on va vous laisser, fit Trowa

-salut ! Dirent les autres

-amusez-vous bien ! Lança Duo avec un énorme sourire

Ils se mirent à rougir tous les deux et tournèrent vite le dos aux autres pour se barrer le plus vite possible !

-ben dis donc, quelle journée ! Lança Catherine

-tu l'as dit, ajouta Trowa

Ils continuèrent à marcher un peu puis Trowa lança :

-j'ai hâte d'être à ce soir !

-pourquoi ?

-pour t'avoir dans mon lit

Catherine se mit à rougir et dit :

-TROWA ! T'as pas honte ?

-non pourquoi ? Je devrais ?

-oui, et puis…

Mais elle fut coupée par Trowa qui lui mit la main devant la bouche :

-qu'est-ce qui y'a ? Demanda Catherine

Elle commençait à être inquiète ! Trowa semblait sur ses gardes, trop ! Il avait un visage sans expression ! Puis soudain, il dit :

-écoute !

Catherine tendit l'oreille et entendit comme des petits bruits. Ils se rapprochèrent de la source :

-t'es sûr que c'est par ici ?

-oui, j'ai vu un gundam y passer il y a moins d'un mois, Mr !

-ne dit pas des conneries ! Où tu pourrais le regretter ! Si je ramène des infos à mon boss, faut qu'elle soit bonne !

-oui oui ! C'est sûr !

Trowa et Catherine s'étaient rapprochés de plus en plus des voix! Deux personnes étaient derrière un immeuble ! L'un était habillé en civil et l'autre en soldat de l'Alliance !

-Trowa, chuchota Catherine, comment t'as fais pour les entendre d'aussi loin

-je t'expliquerai plus tard, chuchota t-il à son tour

Pendant ce temps, les deux autres parlaient toujours :

-alors, il s'est posé où la dernière fois ? demanda le soldat

-dans cette forêt, là ! Mais je n'ai pas vu où !

-c'est déjà bien ! Tiens, voilà ta récompense !

Il lui donna une bourse

-maintenant, casse toi !

-oui m'ssieur ! Salut !

Et il déguerpit ! Trowa et Catherine eurent juste le temps de se précipiter de l'autre côté du bâtiment pour ne pas qu'on les remarque ! Quelques secondes après, le soldat sortit à son tour et commença à se diriger vers son Léo. Catherine demanda :

-Trowa ? C'est quoi le problème ? Il parlait d'un gundam, alors pourquoi on l'écoutait ? Ca ne nous regarde pas !

Trowa la regarda et baissa la tête ! Puis il la releva et dit :

-je pense que maintenant, t'as le droit de savoir !

-de savoir quoi ? Demanda Catherine

-suis-moi et tu verras ! Faut qu'on prenne un raccourci !

Il l'emmena par un sentier qui menait vers la forêt ! Au bout de 15 minutes de marche, il s'arrêta ! Le soldat avait pris un chemin plus long ! Il arriverait par l'autre côté !

-bon, c'est là ! Dit-il en regardant un gros tas de verdure !

-là que quoi ? Redemanda Catherine

Trowa la regarda et commença à enlever branches et herbes. Catherine l'aida et fut stupéfaite en voyant un morceau d'armure mobile rouge! C'était un morceau de bras !

-qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda t-elle

- mon armure !

-TA QUOI ? Demanda Catherine, croyant qu'elle avait mal compris

- mon armure mobile !

Une fois qu'ils eurent fini de tout enlever, Catherine pu voir une armure mobile de couleurs rouge, blanche et jaune à genoux ! Debout, elle devait bien faire 16.7 mètres de hauteur ! Elle avait deux sortes de cornes sur la tête! Elle regarda Trowa et dit :

-c'est bien une des armures qu'on a vu aux infos ! Un gundam ?

-oui ! C'est Heavyarms !

Catherine regarda à nouveau l'armure mobile puis se tourna vers Trowa et dit :

-tu es un des pilotes de gundam ?

-oui

-alors ça veut dire que Heero, Duo, Quatre et Wufei en sont aussi, je me trompe ?

-non, tu as raison

Elle baissa soudain la tête et la releva aussitôt en disant :

- pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ?

-parce que je voulais pas que t'es peur de moi !

-peur de toi ? Mais pourquoi ?

-ben, avec ce qu'on raconte sur nous aux infos !

-Trowa ! Ca fait bien longtemps que je n'écoute plus ce que ces imbéciles racontent !

-alors ça veut dire qu'on est toujours ensemble ? Demanda t-il

Pour lui répondre, elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa !

-je crois que ça veut dire oui ! Dit Trowa

Mais soudain, ils entendirent du bruit ! Le sol commença à trembler ! Trowa cria :

-CATHY ! VAS TE METTRE À L'ABRI

-MAIS ET TOI ?

-T'INQUIETE ! JE SAIS ME DEFENDRE !

Catherine s'éloigna hors de la forêt et Trowa monta dans son armure mobile !

-rends toi, gundam ! Lui dit le Léo

-ça jamais ! Tu ferais mieux de t'en aller si tu ne veux pas périr !

-arrête de faire le fier ! Viens me montrer ce dont tu es capable ! Je suis un des hommes d'Hivler et je compte bien lui ramener ton armure et toi avec !

-comme tu voudras ! Je t'aurai prévenu !

Le Léo commença à se servir de son bazooka ! Cela fit tellement de bruit que les personnes près de la forêt déguerpir très vite en hurlant ! Le combat dura encore 15 minutes ! Trowa ne faisait qu'éviter les missiles, mais il en eut vite assez et commença à attaquer lui aussi ! Il tira une rafale de missiles qui touchèrent le Léo et qui le déséquilibra ! Puis, il sortit son sabre laser et hurla :

-FAIS TA PRIERE, SALOPARD ! C'EST LA FIN POUR TOI !

Il coupa le Léo en deux et une énorme explosion retentit ! Puis, Catherine, en entendant cela, crut qu'il était arrivé malheur à Trowa et se mit à courir en direction de la forêt ! Quand elle arriva, elle fut soulagée de voir qu'Heavyarms était intact :

-TROWA ?

-ça va Cathy ! Je n'ai rien ! Rentre au cirque sans moi, il faut que je dissimule Heavyarms ailleurs !

-ok, je t'attendrai là-bas

Catherine partit et Trowa alla cacher son armure dans une autre cachette bien plus sûre ! Il décida de la cacher avec les autres gundam !

Quand il arriva devant la tente du cirque, Catherine lui sauta au coup :

-j'ai trop eu peur pour toi !

-ben fallait pas ! Je suis assez costaud !

-mon oncle se demandait où t'étais ! Je lui ai dit que t'avais des trucs à faire avec les autres et il a pas insisté !

-ok, c'est parfait !

-au fait Trowa, comment t'as fait tout à l'heure ?

-comment j'ai fait quoi ? Demanda Trowa

-tu sais… Comment t'as pu entendre ces deux mecs parler d'aussi loin !

-…

-allez, dis-moi !

-Catherine, je suis un New-type !

-un quoi ?

-un New-type !

-c'est-à-dire ?

-sur ma colonie, j'ai développé un de mes dons ! Je ne suis pas le seul ! Beaucoup d'autres personnes ont développé leur sens, leur force, leur ténacité… Quand tu vis sur une colonie, tu n'es pas sur Terre, alors tu développes tes sens ou tes dons plus facilement car c'est un autre espace vital ! Ton corps fait tout pour que tu t'adaptes sans effort !

-alors toi, tu as l'ouïe plus développée que tout le monde ?

-oui, c'est exactement ça ! Et ça sert beaucoup ! J'entends mes ennemis arriver de loin !

-cool

-ça, tu l'as dit !

-bon, si on rentrait !

-je te suis ! Lança Trowa

Il prit Catherine par la taille et ils rentrèrent sous la tente ! Le directeur arriva :

-alors Trowa ! On est très occupé à ce que m'a dit Catherine ! Faudrait pas que ça se répercute sur les entraînements !

-ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça ! Répondit Trowa

Mais tout d'un coup, le directeur remarqua que Trowa tenait SA nièce dans par la taille :

-dîtes donc vous deux ! Vous ne me cacheriez pas quelque chose ?

-nous ? Demanda Catherine. Mais pas du tout ! Pourquoi ?

Son oncle lui montra la main de Trowa entourant se taille ! Trowa enleva vite son bras mais le directeur lui dit :

-toi, va falloir qu'on parle un de ces jours !

-oui m'ssieur, lança Trowa. Quand ça ?

-tout de suite ! Viens par ici !

Il attrapa Trowa par le bras et l'amena dans une autre pièce, sous le rire de Catherine :

-bon, de quoi vous voulez me parler ?

-de cette relation que tu as avec ma nièce !

-oh, je vois !

-tu vois quoi ?

-vous vous inquiétez pour elle !

-oui, c'est exactement ça ! Si tu l'as fait souffrir, tu es un homme mort ! Lança le directeur, froid

Trowa en eu des frissons mais répondit :

- vous en faites pas pour ça ! Ca ne risque pas d'arriver !

Le directeur fut satisfait de sa réponse et répondit :

-c'est bien p'tit gars, en lui tapant l'épaule. Je te fais confiance !

-merci m'ssieur, répondit Trowa en se frottant l'épaule.

Le directeur n'y était pas allé de main morte !

-voyons ! Catherine est comme ma fille ! Alors c'est comme si t'étais mon gendre ! Appelle moi Armand !

-vous êtes sûr ? Demanda Trowa

-oui, totalement sûr !

Ils se serrèrent la main et sourirent :

-au fait ! Quel est votre nom de famille ? Demanda Trowa

-Bloom ! Armand Bloom ! Pourquoi ?

-juste pour savoir si vous aviez le même nom que Cathy !

-mais oui ! Je suis le frère de son défunt père !

-bon, je vais vous laisser Armand ! Cathy doit m'attendre !

-vas-y vite

Trowa partit et Armand pensa : « chouette garçon ! Si seulement il pouvait rester avec Catherine, ce serait parfait ! C'est un homme comme ça qu'il lui faut ! »

-alors ? Comment ça s'est passé ? Demanda Cat

-il m'a demandé de l'appeler Armand !

-ça, ça veut dire qu'il t'apprécie beaucoup !

-je l'espère ! Je l'espère !

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Fin de ce chapitre !

Ca vous a plu ?

Commentaire et vote please !


	55. Sally pö le retour et les corps armés

**Gundam wing d'une autre façon**

_Sally Pô, le retour et les corps armés_

Au royaume de Sank, tout se passait toujours aussi bien ! Valentine, leur prof, était toujours aussi agréable à vivre, Réléna,Dorothy, Clémentine,Annabelle, Anthony, Justin et Jordan jouaient toujours des sales tours à Irina. La dernière fois, ils avaient envoyé Justin et Jordan verser un seau d'eau froide du balcon sur cette PAUVRE Irina ! Elle commençait à en avoir ras le bol et Réléna pensait toujours qu'elle allait bien finir par partir un jour où l'autre !

Donc, on les retrouve tous attablés dans le jardin, sous un beau soleil !

-bon, faut qu'on trouve un autre truc pour qu'elle se casse ! Dit Réléna

-mais on a beau lui faire les pires horreurs, elle s'accroche à son poste quand même, lança Justin

-oui, c'est vrai ! Même le coup des cafards ne l'a pas fait fuir, rajouta Jordan

-bonjour tout le monde ! Lança joyeusement Milliardo

-SALUT

-bon, Réléna et Dorothy, il faut que je vous parle !

-maintenant ? Demanda Réléna

-oui ! C'est mieux que d'inventer des nouvelles blagues à essayer sur Irina !

-ok, on arrive

Ils rentrèrent et allèrent au salon

-bien ! Je vous ai appelé pour vous dire que vous aurez bientôt chacune votre corps d'armée comme c'était prévu depuis le début !

-déjà ? Demanda Réléna

-oui ! Et des combattants vont bientôt les rejoindre !

-cool ! Lança Dorothy

-et ils s'entraîneront où ? Demanda Réléna

- ici même !

-ici ?

-oui Réléna, et puis, il y a toute la place qu'il faut ! Des fois, on se sent bien seul dans cet endroit tellement que c'est grand pour nous !

-ok

-et pour les combattants, dit Dorothy, ils viennent d'où ?

-ils viendront un peu de partout ! Chine, Japon, France, Portugal,…

-c'est bon, pas la peine d'énumérer tous les pays ! Le coupa Réléna. Mais ils seront combien ?

-200 combattants et 500 soldats !

-c'est largement suffisant pour notre royaume ! Reprit Réléna

-mais il y en a d'autres qui arriveront plus tard ! Ajouta Milliardo. Au fait, j'ai déjà trouvé les noms pour vos corps d'armée !

-vas-y, dis-nous ! On s'attend à tout, lança Dorothy

-pour toi Réléna, ce sera le corps **PAIX**. Pour toi Dorothy, le corps **LIBERTE.** Et moi, ce sera le corps **JUSTICE.**

-mais ! C'était la devise de notre royaume ! S'exclama Réléna

-oui, c'est exact ! Répondit Zechs

-cool ! Dit Réléna

-hé, au fait ? Il va nous falloir des hommes et des femmes de médecine ici même aussi ! Ce sera mieux si on a des blessés !

-oui, tu as raison, continua Dorothy

-alors j'ai déjà une personne pour toi ! S'exclama Réléna

-ha oui ? Et qui ça ? Demanda Zechs

Dorothy et Réléna se regardèrent et Dorothy comprit :

-tu veux parler de cette femme ? Demanda Dorothy

-oui ! Dit Réléna

-de quelle femme vous parlez ? Demanda Milliardo

-c'est une femme très sympa ! C'est elle qui a essayé de sauver mon père adoptif, mais c'était trop tard ! En plus, pour le moment, elle fait de la résistance !

-comment s'appelle cette femme ? Demanda Zechs

-Sally Pô

-hum… Il me semble déjà avoir entendu ce nom

-oui, c'est normal, avant, elle travaillait pour l'Alliance !

-oui, c'est ça, s'exclama Milliardo. Bien, tu peux la contacter ?

-oui, elle m'a laissé son numéro si jamais j'avais besoin d'elle !

-alors appelle là et dis lui de venir travailler pour nous !

-ok

Pendant qu'elle téléphonait, Dorothy demanda :

-Milliardo ?

-oui Dorothy

-et les industries Peacecraft, elle marchent toujours aussi bien ?

-oui, ne t'en fais pas !

-mais qu'est-ce qu'elles fabriquent exactement ?

-un peu de tout : jouets, audio, nourriture,… Pourquoi ?

-comme ça ! C'est juste que quand Réléna nous a fait visiter, j'ai vu tous ces bâtiments portant le nom de Peacecraft et ça ma surprise !

-oui, mais ça t'aurait plus surpris si tu avais vu le nom Ricardo dessus ! Elles portaient encore ce nom il y a 2 semaines !

-vraiment ?

-oui ! Ricardo s'était enrichie avec elles ! Mais maintenant qu'il n'est plus, tout nous est revenu !

Du côté de Réléna :

-allô ?

-bonjour Sally

-oh, bonjour Réléna ! Mais ! Comment se fait-il que vous soyez aussi bien habillé ? On dirait une vraie princesse !

En effet, Réléna portait une petite couronne sur la tête incrustée de petit rubis, diamants, et autres pierres précieuses ! Elle portait une robe rouge qui scintillait et des talons aiguilles de la même couleur. Et un jolie collier en perle ornait le tout ! Bien sûr, elle ne se séparait jamais du bracelet que lui avait offert la petite bande !

-mais c'est parce que j'en suis une ! Répondit Réléna

-comment ? Demanda Sally

-je suis une princesse !

-mais comment ça se fait ?

-hé bien, je suis la fille de l'ancien roi de Sank

Elle vit Sally ouvrir grand les yeux !

-mais alors, c'est votre frère qui a reprit le pouvoir depuis un petit moment ?

-oui, c'est lui !

-et votre sœur aussi est une princesse ?

-oui !

-bien, je vois que ça s'est arrangé pour vous !

-oui, c'est vrai ! Mais si je vous ai appelé, ce n'est pas pour vous dire ça !

-et que me vaut l'honneur ?

-nous avons besoin de médecins et d'infirmières pour le royaume ! Nous allons accueillir des soldats et des combattants et nous voudrions pouvoir les faire soigner si jamais il y avait des accidents ! Alors j'ai pensé à vous ! Vous m'aviez dit que si j'avais besoin d'aide, je n'avais qu'à vous appeler ! Alors je vous le dit : j'ai besoin de vous !

Sally réfléchit et demanda :

-Sank est toujours un royaume qui œuvre pour la paix dans les colonies ?

-oui

-alors je me ferai une joie de venir pour travailler à vos côtés princesse !

-merci Sally

-mais puis-je vous demander un dernier service ?

-oui, tout ce que vous voudrez Sally !

-j'ai une petite sœur, elle a votre âge et je voudrais l'amener avec moi ! C'est moi qui m'occupe d'elle depuis le décès de mes parents il y a 2 ans !

-oui, vous pouvez l'amener ! Nous avons même une prof au château, elle est très gentille ! Nous nous ferions une joie de l'avoir parmi nous !

-merci beaucoup !

-et connaissez-vous des hommes et des femmes qui travaillent dans la médecine et qui voudraient bien venir à Sank pour travailler pour nous ?

-oui, j'es connais pas mal qui seront d'accord ! Mais il leur faudrait des aménagements !

-il n'y a pas de problème ! Les trois bâtiments que nous faisons construire à côté de notre château seront parfaits ! Il y en aura un pour les soldats, un autre pour les combattants et le dernier pour les personnes de la médecine ! Et vous serez tous bien payés ! Ils seront terminés dans environ une semaine! Il y a même un hôpital déjà construit !

-bien ! Je vois que vous avez pensé à tout ! C'est d'accord !

-quand arriverez-vous ?

-demain, ça vous va ?

-c'est parfait ! En attendant que les immeubles soient terminés, vous dormirez tous au château ! Je pense qu'il y aura assez de place ! Mais comment ferez-vous pour arriver aussi vite ? Il nous a fallu trois jours du Japon !

-hé bien, en fait, nous ne sommes pas loin ! Nous sommes juste dans une des îles Salomon ! Il ne nous reste plus qu'à emballer nos affaires ! Je préviendrai les autres personnes en arrivant ! Elles se feront un plaisir de nous rejoindre !

-parfait ! A quelle heure arrivez-vous ?

-dans environ huit heures !

-bien, je vous y attendrai !

Elle raccrocha et retourna voir Dorothy et Milliardo :

-alors ? Demanda Zechs

-alors elle arrive dans huit heures !

-si tôt ?

-oui, et elle amène sa sœur avec elle ! Elle a notre âge !

-ok, je n'y vois aucune objection !

-elle connaît même des personnes travaillant dans la médecine qui sont prêt à nous rejoindre !

-de mieux en mieux ! Tu ne fais pas les choses à moitié ! S'exclama Zechs

-c'est vrai !

-en plus des médecins que je connais et qui viennent, ça sera parfait ! Notre hôpital va être bien plein !

-c'est ce qu'il faut ! Ajouta Dorothy

-bon, vous pouvez y aller les filles ! Il est 10h du matin ! Elles arriveront donc vers 18h ! Vous irez les chercher ?

-OUI !

Elles partirent et allèrent tout raconter à leurs cousins et cousines. Ils en furent tous bouche bée :

-c'est super ! Sank va redevenir le royaume prestigieux qu'il était il y a quelques années ! S'exclama Annabelle

-oui, c'est vrai ! Ajouta Anthony. Nos forces reviennent !

-et notre puissance aussi ! Ajouta Clémentine

Mais ils furent bien vite coupés dans leur joie car Irina arriva :

-oh non, pas elle, se plaignit Réléna

-tiens tiens tiens ! Mé queu faiteu vous ici ? Fous meu préparez encoreu un saleu coup ?

-c'est possible ! Répondit Réléna

-fraiment ? Alors cheu peux fous direu queu ceu né pas commeu ça queu fous allez meu faireu partir !

-et comment on peut vous faire partir ? Demanda aussitôt Dorothy

-ceu né pa commeu ça ! Chen é maté des plus dureu queu vous !

-houah ! Qu'est-ce que ça nous impressionne ! Lacha Réléna

-cé ça ! Moquez-fous bien ! Fous allez foir ceu qu'il encouteu deu s'en prendreu à Irina Pavlina !

-et qu'est-ce que ça va nous coûter ? Demanda Justin

-et bien, fous le ferrez bien un jour !

-ça, dit Jordan, ça vaut bien des serpents dans votre lit !

Tout le monde rigola sauf Irina qui avait pâlît !

-fous n'osseriez pas !

-on va se gêner ! Dit Justin

Irina s'en alla, rouge de colère

L'après midi, Angelo vint voir Dorothy, comme tous les jours ! Il la trouva ravissante ! Ils lui expliquèrent tout ce qui s'était passé !

A 18h, Réléna et Dorothy attendaient devant le port ! Elles virent le bateau arriver au loin et firent de grands signes ! Sally était sur le pont avec sa sœur, une petite brune, typé elle aussi chinoise !Quand le bateau se stoppa sur le port, Billy, Joe et Josh, les trois marins avec qui Dorothy avait fait une partie de poker, descendirent en premier et vinrent les saluer :

-Altesses, que nous vaut cet honneur ? Demanda Billy

-rien du tout ! Nous venons chercher deux jeunes femmes !

-oh, vous parlez des deux beautés qui sont à bord ? Demanda Josh

-oui, c'est ça !

-elles viennent vivre à Sank ? Demanda Joe

-oui, répondit Dorothy

-super ! Comme ça, on pourra les voir souvent ! Lança Josh

Billy, Joe et Josh étaient des triplés ! Ils étaient bruns, les yeux bleus, et une forte musculature ! L'homme parfait pour nous défendre en cas de gros bobos ! Environ 25 ans !

Sally descendit, accompagnée de sa sœur ! Les trois marins voulurent s'occuper de leurs bagages, galant comme ils étaient, en voulant leurs les prendre des bras :

-mais, lâchez ça voyons ! Dit Sally

-mais non Mme, on va vous les porter ! Jolie comme vous êtes, vous ne pouvez pas vous fatiguer ! Dit Billy

Sally se mit à rougir, ce qui fit rire l'assemblée ! Elle abandonna et laissa Billy prendre les bagages. Elle vit aussitôt Réléna et Dorothy et se précipita vers elle :

-dites moi ! Je ne vous avais vu que par le téléphone et je vous avais trouvé très jolie mais en vrai, c'est encore mieux, dit-elle à Réléna. Vous aussi Dorothy, vous êtes très belle ainsi !

Dorothy portait la même couronne que Réléna mais elle avait une robe noire et des talons aiguilles de la même couleur ! Elle portait aussi un collier en diamant !

-merci, dit Dorothy en rougissant

-dis donc, tu n'as pas autant rougi quand c'est Angelo qui te la dit ! S'exclama Réléna

-Réléna ! Arrête ! Ca me gène !

Tout le monde ria à nouveau.

-bien, je vous présente ma sœur, Lei !

-bonjour, dit-elle en s'inclinant

-BONJOUR

Lei était très jolie : elle était brune, les cheveux longs et détachés, les yeux couleur noisette ! Elle portait une tunique chinoise blanche et les chaussures de la même couleur ! Dans son dos, elle avait un sabre accroché à une sorte de lanière !

-bien, venez, il commence à faire un peu froid ! Allons au château !

Elles suivirent toutes les deux et les marins derrière. Quand ils furent arrivés, ils déposèrent les affaires à l'entrée et Billy ne pu s'empêcher de dire à Sally :

-à plus, baby, en lui faisant un clin d'œil

Sally se mit à rougir à nouveau et Billy s'en alla. Les serviteurs du château montèrent les bagages dans leurs chambres. Puis Zechs arriva, suivi de Lucrézia. Il portait une grande cape en soie bleu foncée mais pas de couronne ! Il avait plutôt opté pour un sceptre ! Noin portait une robe longue rouge ! Il était rare de la voir habillée ainsi ! Elle était même bien maquillée !

Réléna parla à voix basse à Dorothy :

-tu crois que c'est pour lui plaire ?

-j'en suis sûre, lui répondit Dorothy. Regarde comme il la regarde !

Elle se mirent à rire et Sally et Lei se demandait bien pourquoi !

-bonjour mesdames, lança Milliardo en leur baisant la main

-VOTRE ALTESSE ! Dirent les deux femmes

-nous sommes ravie de vous avoir ici ! Ajouta Noin

-nous sommes nous aussi réjouis d'être la ! Dit Sally

-Les filles ?

-oui Milliardo, Demanda Réléna

-vous pouvez leur faire visiter ?

-pas de problème ! Lança Dorothy

Elles les firent donc visiter la GRANDE demeure et ils allèrent ensuite manger ! Puis les filles les accompagnèrent devant leur chambre :

-dîtes moi, où dorment les domestiques ? Demanda Sally

-là-bas, dans les chambres au fond du couloir !

-je me disais aussi ! Pourquoi autant de chambres ? Maintenant, j'ai la réponse !

-mais avant, elles servaient aussi pour les invités, comme vous ! Dit Réléna

-bien, je vous laisse ! Je vais me coucher, dit Sally, bonne nuit !

-BONNE NUIT !

-dis Lei ? Dit Dorothy

-oui Altesse

-heu, arrête de nous appeler comme ça, c'est super gênant ! Dit Réléna. Appelle nous Réléna et Dorothy !

-ok

-alors, tu voudrais qu'on te fasse visiter l'île après nos cours ? Demanda Dorothy

-avec la plus grande joie !

Puis elles se dirent bonne nuit et allèrent se coucher

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Fin de ce chapitre !

Ca vous a plu ?

Commentaire et vote please


	56. Irina VS Valentine

**Gundam wing d'une autre façon**

_Irina VS Valentine_

Le lendemain (vendredi), tous les jeunes allèrent en cours :

-tiens, une nouvelle, demanda Valentine

-oui, c'est Lei Pô, dit Réléna

-alors bienvenue Lei ! Tu peux aller t'asseoir

Lei s'assit entre Réléna et Annabelle ! Le cours de la première heure fut un cours de math ! Tout se passa bien. Mais à la deuxième heure, ce fut l'histoire ! Et là, Irina déboula dans la salle sans frapper et se précipita vers Valentine :

-cheu fais surfeiller ceu cours pour foir comment fous fous en sortez !

-bien, vous n'avez qu'à vous asseoir au fond, dit Valentine en serrant les dents !

-C'EST INADMISSIBLE ! Cria Réléna

-cheu neu fous ai rien deumandé ! S'exclama Irirna

-Réléna, ça ira, ne dîtes rien, lui dit Valentine avec un sourire.

-ok !

Valentine non plus ne pouvait pas l'encadrer ! Depuis un certain temps, elle cherchait à la ridiculiser pour la faire virer car elle s'entendait bien avec les jeunes ! Ils n'arrêtaient pas de parler d'elle à table, surtout Justin et Jordan qui étaient les plus jeunes et qui avaient fait d'énormes progrès grâce à elle ! Alors Irirna était mauvaise et cherchait à la faire virer !

Le cours se déroula bien ! Pendant que les plus vieux lisaient leurs livres, Valentine s'occupait d'expliquer à Justin et Jordan ce qu'ils devaient faire car comme ils n'avaient pas tous le même âge, ils devaient étudier autre chose ! Et là, Irina en profita pour demander :

-ceu né pas trop duur d'enseigner à plusieuurs enfants deu différents âgeu ?

-non, pas du tout, c'est même très simple ! En plus, ce sont tous des petits anges ! Ils obéissent bien !

Tous les jeunes regardèrent Irina et lui firent un sourire de diable, sauf Lei qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait :

-fraiment ? Des angeus ? Moua, cheu diré plutôt des peutits diables !

-dîtes moi ? Demanda Valentine. Pourquoi êtes vous ici ? Pour voir si je fais bien mon travail ou pour les insulter tout le temps ?

Irina fut déconcertée par la question et dit :

-cheu fais ceu queu cheu feux

-désolé, mais pas dans ma salle de classe ! Si c'est pour dire de telles insanités, vous pouvez vous en aller !

Irina vit bien que ce ne serait pas facile de donner des ordres à cette femme ! Elle avait du caractère malgré son jeune âge ! Mais elle ne dit rien !

Pendant tous les cours, les élèves ne firent que participer ! Ce qui déconcerta Irina qui ne pouvait pas dire que Valentine était un mauvais professeur ! A chaque fois que Justin et Jordan donnaient des bonnes réponses, c'est-à-dire, tout le temps, ils tournaient la tête vers Irina et faisaient des grimaces ! Au bout d'un moment, n'en pouvant plus, elle s'en alla en claquant la porte !

Tout le monde ria ! La fin des cours se termina bien vite ! Ils allèrent tous dehors ! Ils n'avaient pas cours l'après midi ! Ils allèrent manger puis sortirent dehors :

-bon, si on te faisait visiter Lei ! Proposa Annabelle

-oui, je suis d'accord

Ils sortirent donc tous, habillés normalement, et firent visiter à Lei, qui trouva que tout était magnifique ! Ils ne rentrèrent que le soir, à 18h30 !

-c'est vraiment beau ici ! S'exclama Lei

-oui, tu as raison ! Ajouta Clémentine

-pourrais-je me servir de la salle d'entraînement ? Demanda Lei

-bien sûr ! Tu es chez toi ici, lui dit Réléna

-mais que pratiques-tu ? Demanda Dorothy

-je maîtrise le sabre et le kung-tu

-ça, c'est trop cool, s'exclama Clémentine

-si vous voulez, je pourrai vous montrer quelques petits trucs pour vous défendre ou attaquer

-OUAIS, crièrent Justin et Jordan

-oui, ça serait bien, mais on pratique déjà notre propre sport de combat nous aussi dit Clémentine

-ah oui ? Et que faîtes-vous ?

-du Pi Ka Quan, répondit Réléna. Et on fait aussi de l'escrime !

-et vous avez un prof ?

-non, il n'est pas encore arrivé ! Il sera là dans deux jours ! Dit Dorothy. Mais j'ai hâte de commencer à apprendre !

-parce que tu n'en n'as jamais fait ? Demanda Lei

-c'est exact ! C'est parce qu'avant, je ne savais pas que j'étais une princesse !

-j'ai pas trop suivi là ! Vous pouvez m'expliquer ?

Anthony lui raconta toute l'histoire et elle fut stupéfaite !

-ben ça alors !

-ouais, dit Clémentine, y'en a eu des trucs !

-bon, si on allait manger un peu ! S'écria Justin

-on te suit, CHEF, dit Réléna en plaisantant.

Ils mangèrent tous de bon appétit. Irina était toujours en colère pour l'affront d'aujourd'hui, Valentine Héléna et Sally souriaient, Noin et Milliardo riaient et les jeunes suivirent ! Irina sortit de table, en colère !

-au fait, votre professeur de combat arrivera plus tôt ! Dit Milliardo

-vraiment ? Et quand ? Demanda Dorothy

-demain matin

-comment il s'appelle ?

-Timoré Angelus

-quel jolie nom, dit Clémentine en levant les yeux au plafond.

-c'est clair, il doit être aussi beau que son prénom ! Ajouta Annabelle

Réléna et Dorothy éclatèrent de rire et tout le monde les suivit.

-bon, vous devriez aller vous coucher ! Dit Milliardo

-mais… Milliardo, demain c'est le week-end et il n'est que 10h, dit Réléna avec une tête de détérée

-je sais, je voulais juste vous faire marcher ! Au fait Lei, Sank te plaît ?

-oui, beaucoup !

-allez, venez, on va dans notre chambre, dit Dorothy

Tous les jeunes s'en allèrent dans la chambre. Il ne restait plus que Sally, Noin, Héléna, Valentine et Milliardo. Sally se mit à sourire :

-pourquoi souriez-vous comme ça ? Demanda Héléna

-rien, c'est juste que ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu ma petite sœur aussi joyeuse depuis la mort de nos parents !

-alors je suis content pour elle ! Et vous, vous vous plaisez ici ? Redemanda Milliardo

-oui, c'est un endroit magnifique !

-au fait, demanda Noin, comment sont morts vos parents ?

-hé bien, il y a deux ans, mes parents revenaient d'un long voyage en France chez nous, en Chine ! Ils étaient dans l'avion quand il y a eu une attaque de l'Alliance contre des rebelles ! Un missile a percuté l'avion et tous les passagers sont morts !

-désolée, dit Noin

-il ne faut pas ! Maintenant, c'est moi qui m'occupe d'elle ! Et elle a fini par oublier un peu ! Je suis sûre qu'ici, elle se reforgera son ancien caractère !

-elle était comment avant ? Demanda Héléna

-elle n'avait peur de rien, de personnes ! Elle ne vivait que pour sa passion du sabre et du kung-fu ! Depuis l'accident, elle les a un peu mis de côté ! Je suis sûre que ce qu'il lui faut, c'est un endroit paisible, comme Sank !

-je le pense aussi, dit Milliardo

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Fin de ce chapitre !

Ca vous a plu ?

Commentaire et vote, please !


	57. Timoré Angellus, le beau gosse

**Gundam wing d'une autre façon**

_Timoré Angelus, le beau gosse_

Les filles s'étaient couchées tard, discutant de tout et de rien ! Dorothy ne parlaient que de son cher Angelo, son merveilleux Angelo, son sublime Angelo, son… (Bon, on va arrêter car j'ai plus d'idées) ! Réléna parla de l'ancienne bande et de son Heero, elle lui avait aussi téléphoné pour lui présenter la nouvelle ! Il lui avait dit :

« -j'espère venir te voir un jour pour que tu me présentes tout ce beau monde, et Duo aussi d'ailleurs ! Il voudrait vraiment rencontrer Justin et Jordan pour leur apprendre deux où trois petits trucs ! ». Tout le monde avait ri à la remarque, même les deux concernés. Réléna leur avait expliqué que Duo était le pitre de la bande !

Elles s'étaient donc levées à 10h, sous le regard furieux de Irina qui avait lancé, à table :

-cé à cetteu heureu ci queu fous fous leufez ?

Elle aurait mieux fait de se taire, car il ne faut jamais énerver une Réléna qui vient à peine de se réveiller :

-ET ALORS ! CA VOUS DERANGE, GRAS DU BIDE ?

Tout le monde ria à la remarque, sauf Irina (c'est un peu normal). Même Valentine riait !

-FOUS N'AFEZ PAS LEU DROIT DEU MEU PARLER SUR CEU TON !

-HE BEN SI, JE SUIS PRINCESSE, JE FAIS CE QUE JE VEUX !

Irina était de nouveau sortie de table, rouge de honte :

Alors les filles, bien dormi ? Demanda Noin

-oui Noin, très bien, dit Réléna, et toi ?

-très bien

Milliardo nota que Réléna parlait toujours courtoisement avec Noin ! C'était un bon point pour lui ! Il pouvait espérer sortir avec Noin et que Réléna l'accepte !

Ils déjeunèrent tous et allèrent s'habiller avec les tenues qu'Héléna leur avait fait faire sur mesure !

Puis ils allèrent au port accueillir leur futur prof de combat. Celui-ci descendit et toutes les filles se mirent à baver ! C'était un peu normal, beau comme il était : blond aux yeux noisette, une forte musculature et un regard magnifique !

-bonjour, dit-il quand il arriva vers eux

En plus de cela, une voix magnifique

-_bonjour, _dirent toutes les filles en le regardant comme-ci c'était la plus belle chose du monde, y comprit Héléna, Sally et Noin. Ce qui déplut fortement à Zechs !

-bonjour, dit Zechs en lui serrant la main. Venez, nous allons vous montrer vos quartiers !

Au passage, Billy vit Sally et lui fit un signe de la main auquel elle répondit de la même façon. Quand ils arrivèrent, milliardo fit appeler Pargan :

-Pargan, pourriez-vous vous occuper de sa chambre ?

-oui monsieur, avec la plus grande joie !

Au repas, toutes les filles regardaient Timoré avec des regards rêveurs à chaque fois qu'il parlait ! Valentine était juste en face de lui et il lui fit un clin d'œil discret auquel elle rougit aussitôt !

Angelo arriva dans l'après-midi et quand il vit Dorothy regarder timoré amoureusement, il l'attrapa par le bras et l'amena avec lui :

-mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ? demanda t-elle

-ce qui me prend ? Tu regardes ton prof comme si tu l'aimais !

-t'es jaloux ?

-OUI, JE SUIS JALOUX

-alors sache que je ne l'aime pas du tout, c'est juste qu'il est mignon !

-et moi, je ne le suis pas ?

-bien sûr que si, dit-elle en l'embrassant

Les jeunes allèrent se promener l'après midi avec Angelo ! Irina les suivait de près !

-elle va encore nous coller longtemps ? Demanda Angelo

-toute la journée, répondit Clémentine

-qu'est-ce que vous avez contre elle exactement ? demanda Lei

-hé bien, c'est une garce qui ne peut pas nous voir ! Alors on lui fait les pires misères du monde dans l'espoir qu'elle s'en aille un jour ! Dit Réléna

Irirna était à côté et Réléna faisait exprès de dire bien haut ce qu'elle pensait.

Une semaine passa, après les cours, les jeunes allaient en cours de combat et apprenaient. Timoré remarqua bien vite que Réléna était bien plus forte que les autres alors il se battait contre elle et se faisait laminer ! Valentine assistait souvent au cours, elle disait que c'était pour voir comment le prof se débrouillait mais tout le monde savait qu'elle commençait à fréquenter Timoré !

Quand Réléna avait parlé du prof de combat à Heero, celui-ci avait eu la même réaction qu'Angelo ! Alors elle avait vite changé de sujet ! C'était bientôt les exams alors tout le monde avait beaucoup de travail à faire, sauf Réléna qui ne faisait qu'aider les autres ! C'est normal, avec 200 de QI, on peut tout faire sans se faire chier !

Du côté de la petite bande, Duo commençait à en avoir marre des révisions ! Mais Wufei lui avait intimé de faire comme eux où sinon, il lui couperait sa tresse ! Duo avait alors vite replongé dans son livre sous les rires des autres ! Mais quand les filles avaient décidé de bosser avec eux, Duo n'avait plus fait de remarques bizarrement, sûrement trop content d'avoir Hilde toute la journée !

Au cirque, c'était la même chose : révisions !

Trowa avait parlé à Catherine de sa prochaine mission, qui était de délivrer les profs et de voler en même temps les nouvelles armures. Elle lui avait demandé d'être très prudent !

En plus des révisions, ils devaient s'entraîner et faire les représentations pour le cirque !

Les bâtiments de Sank étaient terminés, il ne manquait plus que leurs habitants. Réléna avait demandé à Milliardo si Lei et sally pouvaient rester vivre dans le château ! Il n'avait pas pu refuser ! Lei était devenue une de leur meilleure amie ! Mais sally avait voulu refuser et s'installer dans le bâtiment comme convenu ! Milliardo avait alors dit qu'il avait besoin d'un médecin DANS le château si jamais il y avait des problèmes la nuit ! Elle accepta donc l'offre ! La journée, elle partait travailler à l'hôpital de Sank, où de nombreux malades venaient s'y faire soigner !

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Fin de ce chapitre !

Ca vous a plu ?

Commentaire et vote please !


	58. les corps armés PAIX LIBERTE JUSTICE

**Gundam wing d'une autre façon**

_Les corps armés **PAIX, LIBERTE, JUSTICE**_

****

Les jeunes se levèrent très tôt pour un samedi! 8h ! Ils allèrent au salon et y virent Milliardo et Noin, en train de discuter :

-oui, ils arrivent ce matin même, s'exclama Zechs

-c'est parfait, s'enthousiasme Lucrézia

-de quoi vous parlez ? Demanda Réléna encore ensommeillée

-oh Réléna, on ne vous avait pas vu, dit Noin

-vous avez bien dormi ? Demanda Zechs

-oui ! Dit Dorothy

-de quoi vous parliez, Demanda Réléna

-hé bien, en fait, les médecins dont Sally parlait arrivent par le bateau ce matin avec leurs enfants ! Vous allez encore avoir des nouveaux dans votre classe !

-plus on est, mieux c'est, lança joyeusement Clémentine

-mais il n'y a pas qu'eux qui arrivent par bateau ! Les soldats et les combattants arrivent aussi ce matin ! Il va y avoir beaucoup de bateaux, c'est moi qui vous le dis ! Ajouta Zechs

-OUAIS, hurlèrent de joie Réléna et Dorothy

-ça veut dire que les corps armés **PAIX, LIBERTE **et** JUSTICE** vont être enfin formé ! Dit Noin

Les filles arrêtèrent de rire et se tournèrent vers leur frère :

-c'est vrai ? Demanda Réléna

-oui

Ils déjeunèrent tous très vite et allèrent au port à 9h ! Les bateaux arrivaient juste ! Ils étaient plein à craquer !

-ben dis donc ! Ils sont nombreux ! S'exclama Annabelle

-ça, tu l'as dit, ajouta Clémentine

-c'est normal ! Avec 200 combattants et 500 soldats ! Répondit Dorothy

-je comprends mieux la taille des bâtiments maintenant ! S'exclama Anthony

-c'est vrai qu'au début, j'ai été surprise ! Dit Lei. Les bâtiments sont tellement énormes qu'on les voit du port ! Autant que le château !

-et les médecins ? Ils sont combien ? Demanda Justin

-ils sont 12, plus les 6 infirmières ! Dit Sally

-et y'a combien de jeunes ? demanda Réléna

-ils son cinq ! 3 filles et 2 garçons ! Lei les connaît bien ! Dit Sally

Les bateaux arrivèrent à destination. Tout d'abord, ce fut les médecins qui sortirent. Ils purent voir les cinq jeunes dont parlait Sally ! Puis, ce fut les combattants qui sortirent : tous très musclés ! Et enfin les soldats, les plus nombreux ! Il y avait aussi trois commandants!

-bonjour, dirent la nouvelle petite bande

-BONJOUR, dirent toutes les personnes

-ça ne va pas être facile de parler ici, alors je vous propose d'aller au château ! Proposa Zechs

Tout le monde le suivit. Dans cette mêlée, on n'arrivait plus à distinguer personne ! Au loin, on voyait le château et les bâtiments construits derrière ! Ils étaient immenses, comme l'avait dit Lei, plus grand que le château en hauteur !

Le bâtiment des soldats était le plus grand ! Il y avait 500 soldats et d'autres devraient arriver plus tard ! Ils devraient se partager les chambres par deux pour le moment, après ils seraient plus !

le bâtiment des combattants était un tout petit peu plus petit que celui des soldats ! Personnes ne devait se partager les chambres pour le moment !

Puis, celui du corps médecin était BEAUCOUP plus petit que les autres ! C'est vrai qu'il n'y avait pas autant de médecins que de soldats ou de combattants ! Même si d'autres devaient les rejoindre bientôt ! Il comportait une centaine de chambre !

Mais on le voyait quand même de loin !

Zechs stoppa à l'entrée du château et demanda à ses deux sœurs de le rejoindre ! Ce qu'elles firent :

-bien, nous sommes heureux de tous vous accueillir ici, commença Milliardo ! Comme vous venez vivre ici, vous êtes maintenant considérés comme des SANKIENS (je ne savais pas comment on les appelait alors j'ai inventé ! lol !). Vous êtes donc chez vous !

Tout le monde applaudit ! Zechs continua :

-pour les combattants et les soldats, vous savez déjà que vous serez mélangés pour être groupé dans chaque corps armés ! **PAIX, LIBERTE** et **JUSTICE**!

Tout le monde acclama puis Milliardo continua :

-que les trois commandants avancent !

Trois hommes à forte musculature sortirent des rangs et avancèrent :

-Dimitri Dementi, appela Milliardo

Un homme blanc, d'une trentaine d'années, s'avança ! Il était brun aux yeux noirs ! Il était typé Français !

-Réléna, voici le commandant de ton corps armé, **PAIX **!

Réléna avança et lui serra la main

-Mark Vlass

Un autre homme, d'une trentaine d'année lui aussi, s'avança ! Il était blanc, blond aux yeux bleus ! Il était typé Russe !

-Dorothy, voici le commandant de ton corps armé, **LIBERTE **!

Puis, Milliardo appela le dernier homme :

-Saber Ilari

Le dernier homme s'avança ! Il était brun foncé et bronzé ! Il avait les yeux bien noirs ! Il était typé Arabe !

Milliardo alla lui serrer la main et dit :

-enchanté ! J'éspère que vous réussirez à tenir mon armée !

-oui Altesse !

-sachez que vous êtes chacun sous la tutelle d'un de nous trois ! Vous devrez toujours écouter vos supérieurs qui vous commandent, mais pas les autres, continua Zechs.

Puis, les soldats et les combattants furent dispersés dans les différents corps armés ! Ils allèrent ensuite tous dans leur différent quartier !

Réléna fit un grand sourire et Milliardo lui demanda :

-pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?

-parce que Sank revit, dit-elle en regardant au loin !

Son frère vit une larme couler sur sa joue ! Pas une larme de tristesse ou de peine ! Non, c'était une larme de joie, de vrai bonheur !

-c'est vrai petite sœur, tu as raison ! Et nous sommes beaucoup plus forts qu'avant ! L'Alliance ne peut plus rien contre nous ! Où alors, il lui faudra nous combattre ! Et elle ne sera pas de taille !

Elle regarda son frère et sourit !

-il ne reste plus qu'à trouver ce salaud ! Ajouta Zechs

-quel salaud ? Demanda Dorothy

-celui qui a tué ma mère devant mes yeux, répondit Réléna

Dorothy la regarda, surprise, mais à la fois effrayé du regard de sa sœur ! Un visage dur, froid ! Mais qui se changea vite en un regard heureux et un beau sourire pour elle !

-comment il s'appelle ? Demanda Dorothy

-Filimon, répondit Réléna

-et c'est qui exactement ?

-le bras droit d'Hivler ! Répondit Zechs. Et il mourra comme Ricardo ! Et Hivler suivra ensuite ! Il nous faut juste attendre qu'ils nous attaquent ! Cela nous donnera toutes les raisons pour le faire !

Dorothy les regarda et dit :

-ben ça promet !

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Fin de ce chapitre !

Ca vous a plu ?

Commentaire et vote please


	59. la nouvelle petite bande s'agrandit

**Gundam wing d'une autre façon**

_La nouvelle petite bande s'agrandit_

Après la fin des festivités qui eurent lieux pour souhaiter la bienvenue aux nouveaux habitants, Sally alla présenter les enfants des médecins qu'elle connaissait :

-voici Elisa Bogdan

-bonjour dit celle-ci

Elle était brune aux yeux verts et avait 13 ans, typé Anglaise !

-Jessica Ignat

-salut

Jessica était châtain aux yeux noirs, avait 16 ans et était typé Espagnol !

-Jude Vlass

-enchantée

Jude était blonde aux yeux verts, 13 ans, typée Italienne !

-Joey Fedot

-salut

Joey était brun aux reflets bleus (un peu comme Hilde), aux yeux gris, 16 ans, typé Allemand !

-et enfin, Etienne Agni

-yo, fit-il en mettant ses doigts en forme de twix

Etienne était un petit rigolo, 16 ans, cheveux roux, yeux verts, typé Américain !

Les autres se présentèrent à eux ! Ils devinrent très vite amis, se découvrant une passion commune : se débarrasser de Irina.

Il est vrai que les nouveaux ne la connaissaient pas, mais ce que les autres leur avait dit leur suffit !

-et vous verrez ! Mme Valentine Kazimira est très sympa comme prof ! Quant à Mr Timoré Angelus, on dirait un top modèle ! S'exclama Clémentine

-arrête de rêver, lui dit son frère jumeau Anthony, je t'ai déjà dit qu'il ne fallait pas penser à lui, trouve quelqu'un de plus jeune !

Tout le monde rigola !

-Jude, Elisa, venez, dit Justin, on va faire un sale coup à Irina !

-je vous suis, déclara Jordan

Ils partirent tous les quatre, sous les rires des autres

-vous pensez qu'ils vont faire quoi ? Demanda Jessica

-alors là, j'en sais rien du tout ! Répondit Réléna

Mais à peine cinq minutes plus tard, ils virent les gosses passer devant eux en courant et Irina à leur trousse ! Elle avait de la farine dans les cheveux ! Ils éclatèrent tous de rire et Anthony lança :

-ça promet !

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Fin de ce chapitre !

Ca vous a plu ?

Commentaire et vote please !


	60. les examens

**Gundam wing d'une autre façon**

_Les examens_

Les semaines étaient passées très vite ! Réléna tenait toujours au courant la petite bande du Japon en leur téléphonant ! Ils avaient tous été surpris de savoir que le royaume s'était aussi vite développé ! Elles leur avait aussi parlé des p'tit nouveaux de la nouvelle bande. Duo avait même dit « avec tous ces amis, tu vas vite nous oublier ! ». Hilde lui avait fracassé le crâne !

Quant aux examens, ils étaient pour le lendemain ! La bande du Japon était toute stressée, mais aussi celle de Sank ! Il n'y avait que Réléna et Heero qui étaient zen ! C'est un peu normal, avec 200 de QI tous les deux ! Duo avait rajouté « ah là là, ces intellos, eux aux moins, ils sont tranquilles ! ». Hilde l'avait à nouveau frappé ! Il avait maintenant deux belles bosses sur la tête !

Les g-boys savaient qu'après les exams, il faudrait penser à délivrer les mads ! Ils avaient concocté un plan d'attaque extra ! Wufei était souvent dans la lune en repensant sans cesse à Meilan, son épouse morte au combat ! Elle était morte à ce mois ! Mais Duo était vite là et faisait tout pour lui remonter le moral, soit en lui disant qu'il ne fallait plus penser à ça, soit en l'appelant « Wuffie, Wuffinou,… », ce qui le faisait démarrer au quart de tour et il se mettait à le courser de partout !

_Les examens :_

Au Japon, les g-boys et les filles étaient tous assit à des tables où étaient inscrit leur nom ! Les fiches furent distribuer et posées à l'envers ! Les filles commençaient déjà à trembler, les garçons faisaient tout pour ne pas montrer qu'ils «étaient stressés ! Heero était tranquille ! Duo dit à Quatre, juste devant lui :

-mais comment y fait pour ne pas stresser ?

-alors là, faut lui demander !

-VOUS POUVEZ COMMENCER ! Cria un professeur. VOUS AVEZ DEUX HEURES ! PUIS VOUS IREZ DANS LA SALLE R2 POUR LA PROCHAINE MATIERE !

Tous les élèves retournèrent leur feuille et commencèrent à lire ! Heero prit directement son stylo et commença à écrire ! Duo le regarda, dépité !

A Sank :

La petite bande devait aller au lycée Peacecraft pour passer leurs exams ! Ils allèrent dans la salle qui leur était attribuée et s'assirent là où leur nom était inscrit ! Une femme les surveillait ! Elle distribua les feuilles du côté blanc. Une fois qu'elle eut fini, elle attendit.

_DRIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGG_

-VOUS POUVEZ COMMENCER ! VOUS AVEZ DEUX HEURES ! ENSUITE, VOUS IREZ EN SALLE 14 POUR LA PROCHAINE MATIERE !

Les jeunes retournèrent leur fiche et commencèrent à lire ! Réléna comprit vite et commença à écrire, sous les yeux dépités de tous les autres élèves !

Les examens durèrent trois jours ! Quand ils eurent tout fini, Duo s'exclama :

-AH ! ENFIN ! J'en avais marre de ces exams !

-vous y êtes arrivés ? Demanda Sylvia

Tout le monde hocha la tête à l'affirmative.

-c'est déjà ça ! On n'a plus qu'à avoir nos résultats ! S'exclama Catherine

-et ensuite, faut penser à ce qu'on va faire pour l'année prochaine ! Enchaîna Hilde

Tout le monde baissa la tête !

-nous, on est sûr de faire notre stage, affirma Catherine

-oui, c'est vrai, continua Trowa

-moi, je continue mes études, dit Sylvia

-tout comme moi ! Continua Quatre

-je suis bien obligé de continuer si je veux m'occuper d'un orphelinat, dit Duo dépité

-et moi, je vais faire un stage chez l'Alliance ! Affirma Hilde

-je vais faire des études pour devenir prof d'arts martiaux chinois, confirma Wufei

Puis toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Heero :

-alors Heero, tu veux toujours protéger Réléna ? Demanda Duo

-oui !

-et tu vas faire quoi l'année prochaine ? Demanda Sylvia

-je vais faire mes études à Sank !

-ça veut donc dire qu'on va tous devoir se séparer ! Dit Catherine

Ils se regardèrent tous et baissèrent la tête !

-c'est dommage ! On s'entendait tous si bien, dit Sylvia

-mais on se reverra bien un jour, la rassura Quatre

-je l'espère Quatre, je l'espère !

A Sank, après les exams :

-ah, enfin ! S'exclama Etienne. J'en pouvais plus !

-vous pensez avoir réussi ? Demanda Clémentine

-OUI

Tout le monde regarda ensuite Réléna qui dit :

-je pense que je ne me suis pas planté !

Tout le monde ria ! Comme si elle pouvait se planter ! Non mais vraiment !

-bon, si on allait boire un verre ! Proposa Lei

-OUAIS

Ils allèrent tous au bar du coin ! Ils s'assirent autour d'une table :

-alors, vous pensez faire quoi maintenant ? Demanda Jessica

-ben, nous, on a pas trop le choix ! Dit Dorothy. On va continuer nos études tout en gouvernant Sank ! Je vais aller en L. Et toi Réléna ?

-je vais faire S !

-tu veux faire scientifique ? Demanda Joey

-c'est parce que je suis super forte en math ! Dit-elle

-non Réléna, dit Dorothy, tu es super forte en tout !

Tout le monde ria !

-et toi Lei ? Tu veux faire quoi ? Demanda Clémentine

-je veux être prof d'arts martiaux chinois ! Alors faut que je continue mes études !

-ça, c'est trop cool !

-Clémentine ? Demanda Etienne, tu vas faire quoi ?

-je vais continuer mes études pour pouvoir être avocate ! Ca servira bien pour notre famille !

-alors là, t'as tout à fait raison, petite sœur, dit Anthony. Quant à moi, je veux être prof d'anglais !

-c'est vrai que t'es bon dans cette matière, ajouta Jessica. Moi, je veux être infirmière !

-c'est pas mal non plus ! Dit Anthony

-moi, dit Joey, je veux être prof d'histoire ! J'adore ça !

-et moi, dit Etienne, je veux devenir médecin, comme mon père !

-et un de plus dans nos rangs, un ! Dit Réléna

-Et toi Annabelle ? Demanda Joey

-je veux être journaliste !

-tu veux voyager ? Demanda Joey

-oui, j'aime ça

- au moins, on ne sera pas tous séparé ! On va tous continuer nos études ici et on se verra souvent ! Dit Lei

-toi, tu t'es vraiment attaché à cette terre ! S'exclama Clémentine

-oui, c'est vrai, dit Lei. C'est parce que je m'y sens chez moi !

-bon, si on rentrait, proposa Dorothy

-OUI

Mais à ce moment, le téléphone de Réléna sonna. Réléna répondit et vit la tête de tous ses amis sur l'écran :

-salut, dit Heero ! Alors, ça c'est bien passé vos exams ?

-OUAIS

-et vous ? Demanda Réléna

-PAREIL

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, puis ils raccrochèrent et s'en allèrent !

Au Japon, les g-boys s'en allait quant Duo vit Wufei qui restait planté à sa place. Il fit demi tour et vint lui parler :

-ben alors, à quoi tu penses ?

-Meilan

-encore ? Arrête un peu ! Il faut que tu refasses ta vie avec une autre !

-non, tu ne comprends pas, j'ai cru la voir sur l'écran du portable de Heero !

-ah bon ? Moi, j'ai rien vu du tout ! T'as peut-être rêvé ?

-non, je suis sûr que je l'ai aperçu ! Ca n'a duré que 2 secondes, quand Réléna nous a montré sa nouvelle bande, mais je l'ai vu comme je te vois toi !

-ok, si tu le dis ! Bon, maintenant, si on allait à la planque

-ouais, j'arrive !

Il le suivit mais pensa :

« Si ce n'était pas toi Meilan, qui était-ce ? Je n'ai pas rêvé ? C'était toute ta tête ! Je sais où il faut que j'aille si je veux ma réponse ! ».

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Fin de ce chapitre !

Ca vous a plu ?

Commentaire et vote please !

A votre avis, qui était cette fille que Wufei a prise pour Meilan ? Vous ne devinez pas ? Pourtant, c'est pas dur ! Mais est-ce vraiment Meilan ? Ou seulement quelqu'un qui lui ressemble ?


	61. la réponse des exams! recalé ou non?

**Gundam wing d'une autre façon**

_La réponse des exams ! Recalé ou non ?_

Au Japon, la petite bande s'était retrouvée devant le bureau du directeur ! Il y avait la liste de tous les élèves et il était écrit s'ils avaient réussi ou non, c'est-à-dire « réussi » ou « recalé » ! Il y avait une queue pas possible ! Au moins 20 mètres ! Ayamé et Jack sortirent de la queue après avoir vu leurs résultats ! A voir l'énorme sourire sur leur visage, on pouvait dire que oui !

-alors ? Vous l'avez eu ? Demanda Duo

-OUI

Et ils s'en allèrent, main dans la main ! Un vrai petit couple ces deux là ! Tout compte fait, Jack s'était plutôt bien remis de sa veste par Réléna !

Guillaume arriva vers eux et s'écria :

-JE L'AI EU ! JE L'AI EU !

Au passage, il embrassa Rinoa sur la bouche, ce qui lui déplu et elle lui envoya une énorme gifle ! Tout le monde ria et Guillaume dit :

-c'est pas drôle ! Pourquoi tu m'as frappé ?

- parce que je ne suis pas ta petite amie ! Tu n'as pas à m'embrasser comme ça !

-si c'est que ça, ben, t'as qu'à sortir avec moi !

Rinoa fit celle qui réfléchissait puis lança d'une traite :

-d'accord !

-quoi ? T'es d'accord ?

-oui, je suis d'accord !

-bon, alors j'ai le droit de faire ça !

Et il l'embrassa, sous les applaudissements des autres ! Maxime, qui était en 3°2 (donc, ni dans l'ancienne classe à Dorothy où Réléna), arriva à son tour vers sa petite amie Clarisse et lui dit :

-je l'ai eu ! Je l'ai eu ! Et toi ?

-moi aussi, répondit Clarisse

Il y avait aussi les autres amis de Dorothy et Réléna qui l'avait eu, c'est-à-dire, Josh, Dimitry, Jerry, Stéphane et John !

Maude et Jeanne, les deux ex-amies de Dorothy, sortirent des rangs, dépités ! Duo dit :

-je crois qu'elles ne l'ont pas eu !

-c'est un peu normal ! Elles n'étaient pas dans notre classe, mais je les ai toujours vu travailler avec Dorothy ! Elles ne comprenaient jamais rien et c'est Dorothy qui leurs expliquait ! Affirma Clarisse. D'ailleurs, je crois qu'elles sont en 3°2 ! Pas vrai Maxime ?

-exact ! Elles sont dans ma classe ! Répondit Maxime. Et je peux t'assurer qu'elles ne foutaient rien ! Bien fait pour elles ! Où alors, elles n'avaient qu'à pas laisser tomber Dorothy comme ça !

-euh, Maxime ?

-oui Hilde ?

-c'est pas toi une fois qui a dit que Dorothy était qu'une cruche? Et après, t'as acclamé Jeanne et Maude parce qu'elles la laissaient justement tomber !

-heu, je l'avoue ! Je l'ai fait ! Mais je le pense plus ! En fait, quand on la connaît mieux, Dorothy est vachement sympa !

-maintenant, il cherche des excuses ! S'exclama Clarisse

-mamour ? T'es pas sensé me défendre normalement ? Demanda Maxime

-ben, ça dépend des circonstances! Dit Clarisse

Tout le monde ria à nouveau

-bon, la file se dégage ! On n'a plus qu'à aller voir nos résultats ! S'exclama Duo

-ON TE SUIT, dirent les autres

Ils stoppèrent devant le panneau et cherchèrent chacun leur nom !

Réaction des filles: Catherine saute au cou de Trowa en hurlant qu'elle avait réussi, Hilde embrassa Duo car elle a réussi et Sylvia saute de joie car elle l'avait aussi eu !

Réaction des garçons : Duo embrasse lui aussi Hilde car il a réussi, Trowa serre fort Catherine car il a réussi, Quatre rejoint Sylvia et saute de joie avec elle car il a réussi ! Quant à Wufei, il reste de marbre mais il est content d'avoir réussi ! On peut remarquer un petit sourire se former sur ses lèvres ! Mais il repensait toujours à l'image de Meilan qu'il avait vu une semaine avant ! Et Heero fit un énorme sourire en voyant qu'il avait 100 de bonnes réponses !

-c'est vraiment un intel celui là, dit Duo

Au royaume da Sank :

-mais, Etienne, tu me gênes, t'es trop grand, je vois rien !

-désolé !

Il se poussa

-alors, tu l'as eu ? Demanda Anthony

-oui, dit Etienne

-OUAIS, hurla Clémentine, je l'ai eu !

Et elle sauta dans les bras d'Etienne. De suite, Anthony le regarda de travers et lança :

-lâche ma sœur tout de suite !

-mais c'est pas moi qui la tiens, c'est elle !

Tout le monde rigola

Jessica s'approcha et regarda les résultats. Voici sa réaction :

-super, je l'ai !

-cool, dit Anthony

Il regarda à son tour :

-moi aussi je l'ai !

Ce fut ensuite Joey qui regarda, accompagné d'Annabelle. Ils se mirent à sautiller de joie, ce qui voulait dire qu'ils l'avaient !

Réléna et Dorothy s'approchèrent, Réléna super zen et Dorothy super stressée :

-ouf, je l'ai eu ! S'exclama Réléna

Réléna regarda à son tour et déclara :

-j'en étais sûre !

-sûre de quoi ? Demanda Dorothy

-sûre que j'aurai 100 de bonnes réponses !

Dorothy regarda le panneau et déclara :

-toi, tu m'épateras toujours !

-hé, ça va tout le monde ? Demanda une voix bien familière

-oui, dit Dorothy en lui sautant dans les bras ! On a tous eu nos examens !

-je vais voir pour moi !

Il s'approcha du panneau et dit :

-parfait !

-mais au fait, demanda Réléna, tu suis tes cours où ?

-chez moi ! Y'a un prof qui vit chez nous et qui nous apprend avec tous mes cousins et cousines !

-c'est comme nous en fait !

-il ne reste plus que moi ! Dit Lei

Elle s'approcha du panneau et regarda ses résultats ! Elle déclara :

-je suis plus forte que je le pensais ! 80 de bonnes réponses, c'est pas mal pour moi !

Tout le monde ria

-bon, si on allait fêter ça ! Proposa Etienne

-OUIIIIIIIIIIII

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Fin de ce chapitre

Ca vous a plu ?

Commentaire et vote please !


	62. la mission:délivrer les mads

**Gundam wing d'une autre façon**

_Avant de commencer, je voudrais remercier Stephanie pour toutes ces rewiews d'un coup ! Quand j'ai vu que c'était le même message à chaque fois, j'étais pliée en deux ! Moi qui croyais que j'avais reçu plus de 10 commentaires d'un coup de différentes personnes, j'ai été surprise !_

_Désolée Stéphanie mais je n'ai pas encore installé MSN mais dès que je l'aurais fait, je te ferais transmettre mon adresse ! Merci de me lire !_

_La mission : délivrer les mads_

Heero avait contacté Réléna pour lui dire qu'ils avaient tous obtenus leurs exams et elle lui avait dit la même chose pour eux ! Duo avait ajouté « Maude et Jeanne ne l'ont pas obtenu » et Dorothy s'était empressé d'ajouter « bien fait pour ces sales garces ! ». Réléna avait enchaîné « voyons Dorothy, il ne faut pas les traiter ainsi » et Dorothy avait demandé « pourquoi ? » ! Réléna avait répondu « il ne faut pas dire sales garces mais plutôt sales truies , c'est plus poli ! ». Bien sûr, tout le monde avait ri à la remarque.

Mais les g-boys avaient un nouveau problème : libérer les mads !

Heero avait regardé sur son ordi et un dossier caché de l'Alliance disait que les armures étaient terminées et que les ingénieurs allaient être enfermés dans la cellule f5 d'une des bases lunaires ! Les armures mobiles y seraient stockées aussi !

Catherine était dans leur planque ! Trowa les avait prévenu qu'elle était au courant pour eux et Heero avait dit :

-tu ne dois rien dire aux autres !

-ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirai rien du tout, tu as ma parole !

-alors c'est bon, on peut te faire confiance ! Ajouta Heero

-bon, alors on s'arrêtera près de la base et on s'incruste sans se faire repérer ! Trowa et Wufei, vous vous occupez des gardes de l'entrée, ils seront au maximum cinq. Puis on rentre, on casse un peu de soldats et on va délivrer les mads ! Ensuite, on va leur demander où sont les armures !On les amène avec nous et on se débrouille pour qu'ils rentrent dans nos nouvelles armures ! Puis on sort et on récupère en même temps nos anciennes armures en les portant avec les nouvelles ! Si jamais y'a des Ozzies qui nous attendent à la sortie, on leur montre de quoi on est capable et ensuite, on se tire ! Tout le monde a compris ?

-oui Heero, mais je voulais te demander un truc !

-et quoi ?

- je ne pourrai pas mettre des explosifs par-ci par-là ? Ca nous aidera ! J'amène aussi des grenades !

-j'attendais juste que tu le proposes Duo, affirma Heero

-cool ! Dit celui-ci

-ce n'est pas trop dangereux ? Demanda Catherine

-ne t'en fais pas Cathy, il ne nous arrivera rien, on va s'en sortir comme on s'en est toujours sorti jusqu'à présent !

Il l'embrassa tendrement et lui dit :

-faut pas t'inquiéter pour ça !

-ok, je vous fais confiance !

-quand commencera la mission ? Demanda Quatre

-demain soir ! Répondit Heero

-ok, alors on va vous laisser, déclara Trowa

-Salut, dirent les autres

Ils sortirent de la planque et rentrèrent au cirque, les autres allèrent se coucher !

Le lendemain, au soir :

-c'est bon, vous êtes prêt ? Demanda Heero

-oui ! Dit Quatre

-alors on y va !

Cinq gundams sortirent de la forêt et décollèrent dans les cieux ! A 22h, ils étaient près de la base lunaire :

-01 à tous, vous me recevez ?

-oui, on te reçoit 01, dit Duo

- on n'a pas été repéré 03 ?

-non, 01, tout est ok

-bon, alors on commence notre infiltration ! Trowa ! Wufei ! Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire ?

-oui !

-alors allez-y, on vous couvre

Tous les pilotes sortirent de leurs gundams, Trowa et Wufei devant. Ces derniers avancèrent dans la noirceur ! Ils virent aussitôt les cinq gardes dont Heero leur avait parlé et se cachèrent. Ils entendirent :

-il fait vraiment froid ce soir !

-oui, c'est vrai ! Et nous qui devons faire la garde sous ce froid !

-ça tu l'as dit ! Et surtout pour rien ! Comme-ci les gundams allaient venir ici !

Trowa fit des signes à Wufei pour lui montrer où aller ! Sur le côté gauche du bâtiment ! Ils y allèrent en se dissimulant le plus possible. Trowa trouva une bouteille de bière vide par terre et chuchotta à Wufei :

-je crois que j'ai un plan

-et je crois l'avoir compris, dit Wufei en souriant

-je compte jusqu'à trois et je la jette !

-ok

-1…1…3

Trowa jeta la bouteille devant lui bien fort :

_CRAAAAAAAAAAACHHHHHHHHHHHH_

_-_vous avez entendu ? Demanda un des soldats

-OUAIS

-bon, viens avec moi Dreg !

-ok, je te suis !

Ils avancèrent tous les deux et tournèrent à leur gauche ! Ils virent la bouteille brisée et se précipitèrent devant ! Trowa et Wufei avaient grimpé sur le toit. Ils leur sautèrent dessus et les assommèrent ! Mais cela fit du bruit ! Ils remontèrent sur le toit pour attendre les trois autres ! Ils arrivèrent 20 secondes après et stoppèrent devant les corps de leurs amis :

-putain ! Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-ils se sont fait assommer ! Cherche aux alentours pour voir ce qui se passe et préviens les autres par radio !

Mais avant qu'il ait pu le faire, Trowa et Wufei avaient sauté à terre et avait enchaîné coup de point et de pied ! Les soldats tombèrent, assommés par les chocs ! Ils en profitèrent pour récupérer les armes des soldats : des mitraillettes très performantes ! Ensuite, ils se mirent devant le bâtiment et appelèrent les autres en leur faisant des signes

-c'est bon, on peut les rejoindre, fit Heero

Arrivés devant eux, Trowa et Wufei leur donnèrent les mitraillettes des hommes !

-cool ! On va bien s'amuser ! Le dieu de la mort est de retour ! S'exclama Duo

-beau travail les gars !

-merci Heero, fit Wufei

-allez, on y va, ordonna Heero

Ils rentrèrent dans la base et des soldats les virent ! Mais les g-boys tirèrent sur eux avant ! Puis ils avancèrent dans la base et cherchèrent la cellule f5 ! Trois soldats étaient devant la cellule et jouaient à la belote !

-on fait quoi ? Demanda Quatre

Trowa vit un caillou et regarda les autres qui sourirent ! Il le prit et le jeta devant lui !

-c'était quoi ce bruit ? Demanda un des gardes

-je suis sûr qu'il y a quelqu'un !

-allons voir !

Ils marchèrent vers la source du bruit et tournèrent à l'angle ! Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de réagir ! Wufei, Trowa et Duo s'étaient chargé d'eux en les frappant à la nuque ! Ils tombèrent, inconscients !

-bon, il faut leur ouvrir ! dit Heero

-attend, dit Quatre, j'attrape les clés !

Il fouilla les trois gardes et les dénicha ! Puis il ouvrit la porte de la cellule ! Les mads apparurent devant eux :

-vous en avez mis du temps ! s'exclama J

-je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous J ! Ajouta G

-holà les papis, soyez courtois, dit Duo, on est quand même venu vous chercher !

-on a rien dit ! S'exclamèrent S, H et O

-J, où sont les nouveaux gundams ? Demanda Heero

-je vois que tu t'es bien renseigné ! S'exclama J

-oui !

-ils sont dans la salle b11

-alors on y va !

-mais il y a plein de gardes ! Les prévint O

-ça, c'est pas un problème ! dit duo en sortant une grenade

Les mads se regardèrent et sourirent :

-bien, alors on vous suit !

Ils cherchèrent la salle b11 ! C'était un entrepôt très grand ! Quand ils arrivèrent, ils se cachèrent derrière un poteau et ils virent qu'il y avait pas mal de soldats :

-bon, dit Duo, moi et Quatre, on va s'en occuper !

-ok, dit Heero, pendant ce temps, on monte dans les armures et on les finit !

-OK

Duo et Quatre sortirent et Duo s'exclama :

-HE, LES NULOS, CA VA ?

Les soldats réagirent tous ! Ils étaient à peu près 30 ! Quatre ajouta :

-VENEZ NOUS CHERCHER !

Et ils partirent en courant dans l'autre sens, tous les soldats à leur trousse ! Quand ils eurent terminés de passer devant la « cachette » des autres, ceux-ci se décidèrent à sortir ! Ils coururent vers les armures avec leurs mads :

-bon, dit Heero, professeur J, vous montez avec moi ! Professeur G, montez dans l'armure de Duo et attendez le ! Pareil pour vous professeur H ! Professeur S, vous allez avec Trowa et Professeur O, avec Wufei !

-BIEN

-c'est bien Heero, dit J, tu as de l'autorité

Heero lui sourit et monta dans l'armure, suivi de J :

-accrochez-vous bien, professeur

J obéit !

Pendant ce temps, Duo et Quatre s'étaient stoppés et avaient sorti chacun une grenade :

-ADIEU, cria Duo en lançant la sienne

-Faîtes de beaux rêves, enchaîna Quatre

Ils lancèrent leurs grenades et un gros _BOOMMMMMMMMM _se fit entendre. Quelques soldats se relevèrent avec difficultées ! Quatre et Duo coururent vers leurs armures, là où leur prof respectif les attendait ! Ils montèrent dedans ! Heero tira sur les soldats restant, puis sur le plafond pour faire une sortie ! Les soldats n'avaient pas eu le temps d'appeler les secours ! Tant mieux pour eux ! Il n'y aurait pas d'autres adversaires ! Ils stoppèrent devant leurs anciennes armures et les attrapèrent avec les bras de leur gundam ! Puis ils décollèrent :

-professeur J, connaissez-vous une cachette pour stocker les anciens gundams, Demanda Heero

-oui, elle est en Russie !

-donnez moi les indications et on y va !

Il suivit donc les indications de J. Ils arrivèrent dans une plaine en plein milieu d'une forêt ! Les armures se posèrent au sol et les mads en descendirent ! J attrapa une sorte de manette cachée dans un buisson ! Il la sortit et appuya sur un bouton ! On entendit un _CLAC_ retentissant et une énorme trappe s'ouvrit ! Les g-boys y entrèrent avec les armures et les mads suivirent derrière ! Puis J rappuya sur la manette et la trappe se referma ! Ils furent dans le noir total ! G s'approcha d'un coin et attrapa une poignée au mur ! Il la poussa d'en haut et de la lumière les éclaira ! Les g-boys « garèrent » les ex-armures dans le fond de l'hangar! Il était immense ! Puis ils descendirent !

-comment s'appellent nos nouvelles armures ? Demanda Wufei

-la tienne est le Wing Zéro Custom, Heero, dit J

-Duo, voici Deathcythe Hell Custom, dit G en lui montrant sa nouvelle armure mobile !

-ça, c'est le Heavyarms Custom, fit S à Trowa

-lui, dit H, c'est Sandrock Custom

-et lui, c'est le Shen-long Altron, termina O

Ces cinq armures étaient presque identiques aux premières, à part quelques améliorations ! Elles étaient plus grandes et plus imposantes ! Les armes étaient quelques peu différentes, plus faciles à manier,…

-Professeur J ?

-oui Heero ?

-pourquoi mon armure s'appelle Wing **_ZERO _**Custom**** Il insista bien sur le mot « Zéro » !

-parce que c'est la seule qui est dotée du système Zéro !

-et qu'est-ce que c'est exactement ? Demanda Heero

-c'est une sorte de logiciel qui t'aidera dans les combats ! Mais il est très puissant et dangereux ! Si tu l'utilises et que tu montres tes sentiments, cette arme ne sera plus où donner de la tête et elle ne fera plus la différence entre ennemis et alliés ! Et je pense que tu es le seul ici présent qui puisse cacher tes sentiments ! Tu as été entraîné pour !

-je vois !

-mais ne t'en sers qu'en cas de gros danger ! Seulement si tu n'as plus le choix ! Parce que même si tu fais abstraction de tes sentiments, cette arme redoutable peut quand même prendre le dessus !

-ok, je ne m'en servirai qu'en cas de gros ultimatums !

-c'est ça, lui dit J

-bon, nous allons vous laisser ! Il faut encore rentrer et dissimuler nos armures ! Ajouta Duo

-bien, dit G, mais je sais que maintenant que vous avez terminé le collège, vous allez tous devoir vous séparer ! Mais ce n'est pas plus mal ! Vous risquerez moins de vous faire démasquer !

-oui, vous avez raison, dit O

-mais vous vous retrouverez sûrement ! Les rassura H

-on le pense aussi ! Fit Quatre

-mais, vous allez rester ici ? Demanda Trowa

-pour le moment, oui ! Dit S. Mais on pense aller bientôt au royaume de Sank pour leur donner de l'aide !

-je peux vous assurer qu'ils n'en ont pas besoin, fit Heero

-et comment peux-tu en être si sûr ? Demanda J

-parce que je connais la princesse et qu'elle me donne des nouvelles très souvent ! Répondit Heero sans faillir

J le regarda puis annonça :

-je vois que vous vous êtes fait des alliés ! C'est un bon point !

Puis ils montèrent dans leurs armures et s'en allèrent à la planque !

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Fin de ce chapitre !

Ca vous a plu ?

Commentaire et vote, please !


	63. la séparation

**Gundam wing d'une autre façon**

_La séparation_

Toute la petite bande se retrouva dans un parc !

-bon, maintenant que nous avons fini nos exams et qu'on a réussi, dit Quatre, il va falloir qu'on parle de choses très sérieuses !

-et quel genre de choses ? Demanda Sylvia

-du fait qu'on va tous devoir se quitter ! Répondit Quatre

Tout le monde baissa la tête, puis ce fut Duo qui commença à reparler :

-bon, alors Hilde ? T'es toujours décidée à t'engager pour l'alliance ?

-oui, bien sûr

Les g-boys, mais aussi Catherine, serrèrent les dents sans qu'on les voie ! Catherine savait maintenant la vérité ! C'était l'Alliance les salauds ! Mais ils ne pouvaient rien dire ! Ils ne pouvaient pas révéler comme ça qu'ils étaient les gundams. Catherine l'avait bien pris mais on ne savait pas comment pourrait réagir Sylvia et Hilde !

-ça va être dangereux pour toi tu sais, lui dit Sylvia. Tu veux vraiment t'engager ?

-oui, je veux me débarrasser de ces fouttus gundams qui détruisent tout ! Je veux qu'il y ait la paix dans les colonies ! Et ces minables casse tout ! Ce sont des vrais salauds !

Les g-boys serrèrent les points et les dents ! Eux ? Des minables ? Des salauds ? Heureusement pour elle que Hilde était leur amie, sinon, ils l'auraient tué sur place ! Mais on ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir ! Tout le monde pensait la même chose à cause de Hivler qui disait aux journalistes qu'ils étaient la cause de la présence des soldats dans les colonies !

-d'ailleurs, continua t-elle, je vais sur L2 la semaine prochaine ! Ils ont lu mon curriculum vitea et ils m'ont de suite convoqué !

-QUOI ? Hurla Duo. Tu veux dire que tu te casses déjà la semaine prochaine ? Non mais je rêve !

-DUO, CA SUFFIT, ARRETE !

Les autres, voyant le danger, reculèrent de quelques mètres !

-SI JE VEUX ! J'AI LE DROIT DE HURLER ! DIRE QUE TU PARS COMME CA, EN ME LAISSANT ! ET MOI, JE DOIS RIEN DIRE ?

-ARRETE DE PENSER QU'A TOI, IMBECILE !

Tout les autres regardaient la dispute, sans savoir comment calmer les deux jeunes ! Quatre se décida à intervenir :

-voyons, ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver ! Discutons normalement !

Pour toute réponse, il eut droit à :

-LA FERME ! Crié par Duo et Hilde en même temps

Quatre fit un sourire TRES crispé et se retourna vers les autres, presque mort de rire :

-c'est pas drôle du tout ! Dit-il

-on sait ! Mais c'est trop drôle quand même! Fit Catherine

Pendant ce temps, Duo et Hilde « discutaient » toujours aussi « aimablement » :

-DIRE QUE TU VAS BOSSER POUR CES SALES RATS, fit Duo

-QUOI ? REPETE CA POUR VOIR ! Le défia Hilde

-T'AS TRES BIEN COMPRIS CE QUE J'AI DIT ! L'ALLIANCE, C'EST QUE DE LA MERDE !

-ALORS LA, T'AS DEPASSE LES BORNES, MON CHER ! Rajouta Hilde

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui mit une énorme tarte ! Duo ne s'y était pas attendu ! Il mit sa main sur sa joue et la regarda, surpris :

-POURQUOI TU M'AS FRAPPE ?

-PARCE QUE TU L'AS MERITE !

Et sur cette dernière phrase éloquente, elle lui tourna le dos et alla parler aux autres ! Duo les rejoignit peu après, dépité ! Il savait qu'il était allé trop loin, mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de dire ce qu'il pensait ! Il savait déjà que c'était terminé entre elle et lui, juste en regardant les regards que lui lançait Hilde !

-bon, dit Trowa pour changer l'atmosphère, si on continuait !

-ok, enchaîna Catherine ! Ben, nous, on s'est renseigné et on part en France dans une semaine pour notre stage ! On y va en avion !

Trowa s'était arrangé avec un des pilotes en faisant croire qu'il était soldat et qu'il devait amener son armure avec lui ! Le pilote avait accepté !

-ouah, le rêve ! Dit Sylvia. Vous partez tous les deux en amoureux ! Ca, c'est classe !

-ben, moi, dit quatre, je reste ici avec Sylvia pour continuer mes études !

-ça va être trop chouette, dit Sylvia

-ben, je reste avec vous, ajouta Duo. Il faut aussi que je continue mes études !

-et toi Heero ? demanda Duo

-je pars pour Sank demain !

-vraiment ? demanda Hilde. Alors tu vas vraiment la protéger ?

-oui

-dans ce cas, je pars avec toi, ajouta Wufei

Tout le monde se retourna vers lui et il ajouta à nouveau :

-il faut que je voit de mes propres yeux quelque chose !

-oh, je vois de quoi tu parles ! Lança Duo. Tu veux parler de Meilan, c'est ça ?

-oui

Les trois autres pilotes le regardèrent, sans comprendre !

-vous n'avez jamais rencontré ma femme les gars ! Mais moi, je la reconnaissais entre mille ! Et l'autre jour, je suis sûr que je l'ai aperçu !

-QUOI ? T'es marié ? Demanda Hilde

-oui, mais ma femme est morte il y a deux ans !

-alors ça peut pas être elle, dit Sylvia

-ça, je veux en être sûr ! C'est pourquoi je pars avec toi Heero ! Ca te dérange ?

-non, pas du tout, répondit ce dernier

Puis un grand silence se fit, et Duo lança :

-alors je crois qu'il faut qu'on se dise au revoir !

-oui, tu as raison ! Continua Quatre

-on reste en contact ? demanda Catherine

-OUI

Ils firent donc tous leurs adieux à leurs amis ! Sachant que certain, comme Sylvia où Hilde, partaient en vacance !

Et quand ils eurent terminé, Trowa et Catherine s'en allèrent de leur côté.Il resta les autres g-boys avec Sylvia et Hilde de l'autre côté.

Hilde et Duo se regardèrent et Hilde s'en alla en lui tournant le dos :

-tu devrais la rattraper ! Lui dit Sylvia

-à quoi ça servirait ? Lui demanda t-il. C'est déjà terminé entre nous !

Heero mit sa main sur son épaule, pour montrer qu'il le soutenait

-mais… Continua Sylvia, si tu y vas maintenant, ça peut encore s'arranger !

-non, Sylvia, ça ne s'arrangera pas ! Ca va empirer ! Je ne suis pas d'accord pour qu'elle travaille pour l'Alliance et elle, elle ne veut en faire qu'à sa tête !

-mais c'est son avenir, elle en fait ce qu'elle veut !

-justement ! Elle n'a qu'à faire ce qu'elle a envie de faire maintenant qu'elle est libre !

Et il se tourna et commença à partir tout seul ! Heero et Wufei accélérèrent leur marche pour le rejoindre ! Quatre resta avec Sylvia :

-il est vraiment têtu, dit Sylvia

-c'est vrai ! Mais on ne peut pas lui en vouloir ! Il a ses raisons !

-oui mais…

-Sylvia, la coupa quatre, ne te mêle pas de cette histoire ! Si jamais ils veulent se revoir, ce sera de leur propre gré ! Je connais Duo ! et je sais qu'il refusera de lui reparler si on s'en mêle !

-ok, finit-elle en un sourire

Elle l'embrassa et s'en alla ! Quatre alla rejoindre les autres !

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Fin de ce chapitre !

Ca vous a plu ?

Commentaire et vote, please

Duo/Hilde : Dolphin, pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

Dolphin : Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça ! Ca s'arrangera plus tard ! Et posez ces couteaux où je change mon scénario !

Duo/Hilde : ok !


	64. les plans du

**Gundam wing d'une autre façon**

_Les plans du …_

Réléna, Dorothy, Milliardo et Noin étaient debout, sur le toit du château ! Ils voyaient tout d'ici ! Réléna et Dorothy avaient vu Justin et Jordan courir, Irina à leur trousse et Elisa et Jude qui tendaient un fil un peu plus loin ! Les garçons le sautèrent mais Irina ne le vit pas et son pied droit se prit dans le fil ! Elle fit une très belle chute ! Les filles regrettèrent de ne pas avoir eu leur caméra ! Elles auraient pu envoyer la cassette à « VIDEO GAG » ! Irina se mit à hurler :

-ESPECEU DEU PEUTITS CHEUNAPANS ! CHEU VOUS AURAIS UN CHOUR OU L'AUTREU !

Réléna et Dorothy éclatèrent de rire, suivies par Noin !

Un peu plus loin, il y avait Jessica, Clémentine et Annabelle ! Elles se faisaient bronzer en petit bikini ! Anthony commençait à draguer Jessica en la faisant rire mais quand Etienne arriva en maillot de bain lui aussi et qu'il approcha Clémentine, Anthony se releva très vite et le coursa en hurlant :

-NE PENSE MÊME PAS À DRAGUER MA SŒUR OU JE TE TUE !

-OK, DIT L'AUTRE, MAIS LACHE MOI !

Réléna et Dorothy se regardèrent à nouveau et pouffèrent ! Anthony était vraiment trop protecteur avec sa sœur jumelle !

Joey était apparu et tapait la discute avec Annabelle !

Puis, les filles regardèrent un peu plus loin et virent Angelo arriver ! Dorothy lui fit de grands signes auxquels il répondit !

Ensuite, elles regardèrent en dessous d'elles et virent Lei s'entraîner avec les combattants ! Elle avait l'air de bien s'amuser ! Elle s'intégrait bien !

-franchement, dit Dorothy, les vacances, c'est ce que je préfère !

-moi aussi, ajouta Réléna

Puis elles regardèrent leurs bataillons s'entraîner ! Elles se mirent à sourire ! Il y avait les trois commandants qui donnaient les ordres et les soldats obéissaient au doigt et à l'œil !

-au fait, dit Réléna, les plans pour le vaisseau sont terminés ?

-presque ! Lui dit Milliardo ! Il ne nous restera plus qu'à trouver de bons ingénieurs ! Mais hier, cinq ingénieurs m'ont contacté pour me dire qu'ils étaient intéressés par les postes ! Alors ils seront là dans environ un mois !

-c'est déjà ça ! Dit Dorothy

-et comment va s'appeler le vaisseau ? Relança Réléna

Milliardo et Noin se regardèrent et sourirent :

-**_le LIBRA_**, répondit Milliardo

-c'est chouette comme nom ! Fit remarquer Dorothy

-oui ! Et Noin s'occupera de commander les soldats qui seront à l'intérieur !

-hé ben dis donc, t'es pas venu pour rien, fit Réléna

-mais c'est normal ! Noin est mon bras droit ! Fit Milliardo

-seulement ton bras droit ? Demanda Réléna avec ironie

Milliardo se mit à rougir et Noin lui demanda :

-pourquoi tu rougis Zechs ?

-heu… humhum… Pour rien, se reprit-il

Les filles pouffèrent de rire !

-tu as donné un nom spécial à ces soldats, Demanda Dorothy

-non, pas encore !

-moi, dit Réléna, je propose les **_LOTUS BLANCS._**

-et ! Mais c'est pas mal du tout ! Fit remarquer Noin.

-mais d'où a tu eu cette idée ? demanda Milliardo

-j'ai 200 de QI, ne l'oublie pas ! Fit Réléna en faisant semblant d'être toute fière

Tout le monde ria !

-c'est très beau comme nom, fit une voix

-Sally ? Comment allez-vous, Demanda Noin

-bien, et vous ?

-pareil

-Sally, je voulais vous parler de quelque chose, fit Milliardo

-oui, et de quoi ?

-je voudrais que vous assistiez Noin dans sa tâche !

-c'est-à-dire ?

-quand le Libra sera terminé, je voudrais que vous l'aidiez ! Vous acceptez ?

-comment pourrais-je refuser Votre Altesse ?

-allons, arrêtez de m'appeler ainsi ! Appelez moi Milliardo, où alors Zechs !

-très bien !

Sally s'approcha du bord et regarda sa sœur s'entraîner. Elle se mit à sourire :

-c'est bon signe ! Lei s'est bien remis du choc de la mort de nos parents ! Elle s'entraîne tous les jours, comme avant !

En plus de cela, elle vit sa sœur rire à pleine dent avec les combattantes (hé oui, y'a aussi des filles, même chez les soldats !).

-oui, elle s'est totalement remise !

-alors je suis content pour vous ! Fit Milliardo

-merci Zechs !

Puis elle descendit !

-vivement que le vaisseau soit terminé ! Après, on aura plus qu'à attendre l'ennemi ! Fit Milliardo

-comment peux-tu être sûr qu'ils vont nous attaquer ? Demanda Dorothy

-parce qu'ils sont déjà venus une fois ! Alors tout me dit qu'ils ne vont pas hésiter à revenir !

-c'est pour ça qu'on s'est développé si vite ? demanda Réléna

-oui ! Et quand le vaisseau sera terminé, on aura plus rien à craindre !

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Fin de ce chapitre !

Ca vous a plu ?

Commentaire et vote, please

L'action commence !


	65. pauvre Duo

**Gundam wing d'une autre façon**

_Pauvre Duo_

Quand ils étaient revenus, Duo était monté directement dans sa chambre ! Personne n'avait osé dire quelque chose sur le chemin ! Et Quatre, avec son empathie, ressentait les sentiments de Duo ! Il était complètement cassé de l'intérieur ! Alors Quatre avait vite refermé ses barrières mentales pour ne plus ressentir cela, c'était trop dur !

-bon, dit Wufei, qui va lui parler ?

-je veux bien essayer ! Se proposa Quatre

-bonne chance ! Lui dit Heero

-oui, je vais en avoir besoin !

Il monta à l'étage et frappa à la porte de la chambre :

-Duo, c'est moi, Quatre, tu ne voudrais pas m'ouvrir pour qu'on parle un peu ?

-NON, VA T-EN ! JE NE VEUX VOIR PERSONNE !

-allez Duo, fais un effort, s'il te plaît, le supplia Quatre.

-JE T'AI DIT : **_VA T-EN_**

Là, il avait vraiment hurlé et Wufei et Heero avait pu entendre.

-pauvre Quatre ! Fit Wufei

-tu l'as dit ! Fit Heero

Quatre redescendit, complètement abattu !

-allez, c'est pas grave Quatre, au moins, t'auras essayé ! Le rassura Wufei

Quatre lui fit un petit sourire et dit :

-je vais faire à manger ! Ce qu'il aime bien ! Peut-être que ça lui remontera le moral !

-oui, c'est une bonne idée, fit Heero

-place aux spaghettis à la bolognaise ! Finit Quatre en levant le point au plafond.

Wufei et Heero eurent une goutte derrière la tête et se regardèrent, signifiant : désespérant !

Quatre alla à la cuisine et se mit au boulot ! Heero monta à l'étage et voulu entrer dans sa chambre ! Mais la porte était fermée :

-Duo, ouvre la porte

-J'AI DEMANDE A CE QU'ON ME LAISSE TRANQUILLE !

-et alors ? C'est ma chambre aussi, alors dépêche toi de m'ouvrir où je défonce la porte ! Et tu peux être sûr que je le ferai !

On entendit un _CLAC_. Heero pu ouvrir la porte et vit Duo se rallonger sur son lit sur le ventre ! Il vit que son ami tenait une photo de Hilde dans la main ! Mais il ne dit rien et alluma son ordi. Il contacta J :

-tiens, Heero, comment allez-vous ?

-heu… Il regarda duo et dit : on va bien sauf un, mais c'est pas par rapport aux missions !

-oh, je vois ! Problème de cœur ! Fit G

-LA FERME ! Fit Duo

-houlà, j'ai rien dit, fit G

-je voulais savoir de vos nouvelles !

-hé bien, fit J, nous allons aller à Sank !

-vous aussi ? Fit Heero

-parce que tu y vas ? Demanda J

-oui !

-on pourrait savoir pourquoi ? demanda G

-c'est personnel !

Il vit J et G se sourirent et pouffer !

-je ne vois pas pourquoi vous riez comme ça ! Fit Heero

-oh, laisse tomber ! Fit J

-alors, et vous, pourquoi y allez-vous ?

-hé bien, en fait, on va chez la famille Peacecraft pour construire une sorte de vaisseau !

-un vaisseau, Et nos anciens gundams ?

-ils vont rester à la base ! Ca ne craint pas ! Quant à nous, on ira à Sank en prenant un avion jusqu'en Indonésie. De là, il faudra qu'on prenne un bateau !

-vous y serez quand ? demanda Heero

-voyons voir… Fit J en se touchant la barbiche avec sa main métallique. Nous partirons sûrement dans quelques semaines, pas tout de suite ! Le temps de préparer notre voyage sans nous faire remarquer ! Sûrement dans un mois ! Et toi ?

-en fait, je ne pars pas tout seul ! Wufei m'accompagne !

-ah, tiens ! Comment ça se fait, Demanda O

-en fait, je n'ai pas tout compris, mais il a cru voir sa femme au royaume de Sank !

-QUOI ? Mais elle est morte, fit O

-ça, je le sais, mais il a affirmé qu'il l'a vraiment vu ! Alors pour en être sûr, il veut m'accompagner !

-et toi ? Je suis sûr que c'est pour une fille que tu vas à Sank ! Pas vrai ? Fit J

Heero commença à rougir et dit :

-mais pas du tout !

-ben voyons ! Mais j'y suis ! Tu vas voir cette chère princesse que tu connais déjà et dont tu nous as parlée ! Fit G

-mais…mais…

-tout ce que j'espère, fit J, c'est que vous ne ferez pas de bébés trop vite ! Vous avez tout le temps devant vous ! Je pourrais être papi ?

Heero rougit comme une tomate et les profs hurlèrent de rire en voyant sa tête ! Il ferma son ordinateur en leur raccrochant au nez ! Faut pas croire que ces profs sont aussi sérieux qu'ils le prétendent ! Ils adorent plaisanter aussi ! Surtout sur leurs élèves ! Heero se tourna vers Duo qui était à deux doigts d'éclater de rire ! C'était bon signe ! Il commençait à rire et à plaisanter ! Mais il regarda à nouveau la photo de Hilde et son sourire se perdit ! Il reprit une tête toute triste !

Heero s'approcha de lui et mit sa main sur son épaule :

-t'es sûr que tu veux pas en parler ?

-sûr !

- ok, je ne veux pas te forcer !

Il sortit de la chambre et descendit ! Wufei était assis sur le fauteuil et lisait un livre en chinois ! Mais Heero lui dit :

-arrête de faire semblant de lire ! Toi aussi t'es inquiet pour lui !

-mais pas du tout ! Et je lis vraiment !

-ah oui ?

-oui !

-alors pourquoi ton livre est à l'envers ?

Wufei vérifia ce que disait son ami, releva la tête vers lui et fit un sourire d'excuse. Heero le regarda, prêt à s'écrouler de rire !

-dis le que t'es inquiet pour lui ! Fit Heero

-ok, ça va ! Oui, je suis inquiet pour lui !

-ben tu vois, c'est pas difficile !

Puis ils entendirent la voix de Quatre de la cuisine :

-C'EST PRÊT ! VENEZ MANGER !

Duo entendit et descendit, l'air las ! Heero et Wufei le virent et le suivirent du regard ! Duo entra dans la cuisine et ils le suivirent ! Il s'asseya mollement sur sa chaise et Quatre lui dit joyeusement :

-regarde Duo, j'ai fait ce que t'adores !

-ouais, cool ; dit celui-ci comme ci ce n'était pas important (il est vraiment malade là ! **Mama,** m'en veut pas !)

Ils mangèrent tous, tout en regardant Duo, qui ne touchait presque pas à son assiette !

-ce n'est pas bon Duo ? Demanda Quatre

-si si, très ! Mais j'ai pas faim du tout !

Wufei essaya de le faire réagir pour qu'il lui dise « Wuffie » ou « Wuffinou », mais à chaque fois, Duo restait amorphe, et Wufei laissa tomber !

Duo se leva de table et monta directement dans sa chambre !

-les gars ! On fait quoi maintenant ? Demanda Quatre

-il faut lui laisser du temps ! Il s'en remettra tout seul ! Répondit Heero

-et vous partez quand ? Demanda à nouveau Quatre

-demain après-midi, fit Wufei

-déjà ?

-oui Quatre ! Mais tu as nos numéros, tu pourras nous contacter en cas de problèmes ! Le rassura Heero

-ok, merci ! De toute façon, Sylvia part en vacance pendant deux semaines ! D'ici là, j'aurai bien réussi à remonter le moral de Duo

Heero et Wufei lui sourirent. Puis ils allèrent tous se coucher !

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Fin de ce chapitre !

Ca vous a plu ?

Commentaire et vote please !

Dolphin : Pauvre Duo

Duo : Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?


	66. le départ pour Sank

**Gundam wing d'une autre façon**

_Le départ pour Sank_

Au matin, à 10h, il y avait Heero, Quatre et Wufei dans le salon ! Duo dormait encore !

-alors ça y est, c'est décidé ? Vous vous en allez cet aprem ? Demanda Quatre

-oui, fit Wufei

_TUTUTUTUTYTT_

Heero décrocha vite son portable et découvrit la tête de Réléna. On vit Lei passer au fond de l'écran. Wufei ouvrit grand les yeux, pour être vraiment sûr de ce qu'il venait de voir :

-salut Heero

-bonjour Réléna ! Tu es toujours aussi ravissante en princesse

-merci, dit celle-ci

-que nous vaut cet appel matinal ? demanda quatre avec un sourire

-je voulais savoir de vos nouvelles !

-hé bien ! Il y a un petit problème ! Fit Heero

-un problème ! Quel problème ? demanda Réléna

-en fait, c'est à propos de Duo et Hilde, fit Quatre

-qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda t-elle, inquiète

-en fait, je crois que Duo et Hilde, c'est terminé pour de bon, fit Wufei

-QUOI ? MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI S'EST PASSE ?

-y'a eu une grosse dispute entre eux, à propos du fait que Hilde veuille s'engager dans l'Alliance !

-QUOI ? HILDE VEUT S'ENGAGER DANS L'ALLIANCE ? MAIS…MAIS…

-on y peut rien ! Et puis, tout le monde croit que c'est eux les gentils !

-mais pourtant, j'avais parlé à Hilde de ce qui s'était passé dans ma famille

-oui, mais je pense qu'elle croit toujours que l'Alliance veut sauver les colonies !

-ouais ! Je la comprends ! Finit par capituler Réléna. Mais c'est triste pour Duo !

-oui, c'est vrai qu'il ne mérite pas ça ! Fit Quatre

-au fait, j'ai une surprise pour toi Réléna, fit Heero

-ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-si je te le dis, c'est plus une surprise ! Tu verras bientôt par toi-même !

-ok, j'insiste pas, finit-elle par répondre. Bon, passez le bonjour à Duo de ma part ! Il faut que j'aille voir comment s'en sort mon bataillon !

-ok, je t'aime, lui fit Heero

-moi aussi

Ils raccrochèrent en même temps !

Duo descendit à 11h, mal réveillé, pour déjeuner! Personne n'osa parler pendant une vingtaine de minutes, puis Hero se décida :

-Duo ?

-hum, quoi ?

-Wufei et moi, on part cet aprem !

Duo laissa tomber sa tartine dans son bol et releva la tête :

-je crois que j'ai dû mal comprendre ! Fit Duo. Tu pourrais répéter ?

-Wufei et moi, on part cet aprem

-non, j'avais bien entendu !

Il baissa la tête et continua à déjeuner, l'air encore plus abattu que quand il était arrivé !

-écoute Duo, faut pas t'en faire comme ça ! On n'est pas séparé pour toujours, dit Heero

-oui, il a raison, continua Wufei ! On pourra même continuer à se contacter !

Duo fit un léger sourire, signe qu'il était d'accord

-ok Wuffie

-JE M'APPEL…

Mais il ne termina pas sa phrase ! Duo lui avait bien dit « Wuffie », ce qui signifiait qu'il allait mieux !

Il se tourna vers Heero et ils sourirent tous les deux en voyant Duo continuer à déjeuner ! Quatre aussi sourit ! Avec son empathie, il avait senti que Duo allait mieux !

L'après midi, 16h :

Trowa était venu dire au revoir à ses amis. Il était en compagnie de Catherine. Ils étaient donc tous réunis :

-bon, je crois qu'il faut se dire au revoir ! Fit Wufei

Trowa serra la main de Heero et Wufei ! Mais Quatre et Duo étant plus affectifs, les serrèrent dans leur bras :

-tu vas me manquer Hee-Chan !

-toi aussi tu vas me manquer Duo

-Wuffie, tu fais gaffe à ta santé ! Si cette fille est bien ta femme, alors ne la lâche plus !

-oui Duo

Ils rirent de bon cœur. Catherine les serra dans leur bras et leur dit :

-passez le bonjour de ma part à Réléna et Dorothy et dîtes leur bien qu'elles me manquent ! Si jamais vous oublier, je vous le ferai payer très cher.

Ils rirent à nouveau !

-et surtout, continua t-elle, soyez très prudent ! On ne sait jamais ce qui peut se passer !

-ne t'en fait pas Catherine, on fera attention, lui répondit Heero

-tout compte fait, fit Wufei, t'es une onna bien sympa !

Elle se mit à rire à la remarque !

Puis ils montèrent dans leurs armures et s'en allèrent, les autres leur firent des signes d'au revoir, jusqu'à ne plus les voir.

-et vous ? Vous partez quand ? Demanda Quatre à Trowa et Catherine

-en fait, on a avancé notre départ ! On s'en va dans deux jours ! Répondit trowa

-mais on va vous dire au revoir tout de suite car on ne pourra pas venir vous revoir, fit Catherine, on a trop de trucs à faire !

Ils se dirent adieu et partirent chacun de leur côté

-dis Quatre ! On va être bien seul tous les deux !

-oui, tu as raison ! Ca va faire du vide !

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Fin de ce chapitre !

Ca vous a plu ?

Commentaire et vote please !


	67. discussion sous les étoiles

**Gundam wing d'une autre façon**

_Discussion sous les étoiles_

Heero et Wufei s'étaient arrêté en Indonésie le soir, dans une forêt ! Ils mangeaient les provisions qu'ils avaient apportées tout en discutant !

-on en a pour combien d'heure jusqu'à Sank ? Demanda Wufei

-à peu près 4 h de route ! Répondit Heero

Wufei posa alors une autre question, plus pertinente :

-Heero, tu crois que les morts peuvent revenir à la vie ?

Heero le regarda bizarrement, mais il comprit pourquoi il lui posait cette question. Alors il dit :

-c'est à cause de cette fille que tu me poses cette question ?

-oui, lui répondit Wufei

-si je te donne mon avis, tu vas perdre espoir !

-dis toujours ! Lui demanda Wufei

-ben, pour moi, cette fille n'est pas ta femme ! Elle lui ressemble juste ! C'est tout ! Les morts ne peuvent pas revenir à la vie, c'est contre les lois de la nature ! A part les personnes dans le coma, mais ça ne compte pas car elles ne sont pas vraiment mortes, elles sont entre la vie et la mort ! Toi, tu nous as bien dit qu'elle était morte dans tes bras, non ?

-oui, mais il y a des légendes chinoises qui parlent de personnes se réveillant de la mort !

-comme tu le dis si bien Wufei, ce sont des légendes, pas la réalité !

Wufei baissa la tête, découragé, mais Heero ajouta :

-mais je pense que ton destin est lié au sien !

Wufei releva automatiquement la tête et demanda :

-qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-hé bien, le fait que tu ais vu son sosie le prouve ! Et regarde, maintenant, tu es en route pour Sank dans le but d'aller la voir de tes propres yeux !

-je ne comprends pas !

-réfléchi bien ! Quand j'ai rencontré Réléna, j'ai tout de suite su que nos destins allaient se croiser ! Alors, j'ai fait connaissance avec elle et maintenant, on est ensemble ! Et là, nos destins se sont croisés ! Et ils vont se recroisés à nouveau ! Et c'est la même chose pour toi ! Dès que tu l'as vu, tu t'es mis dans la tête qu'il fallait absolument que tu la voies ! Et maintenant, t'es avec moi pour aller à Sank ! C'était ton destin de la voir et de la rencontrer ! Il est déjà tout tracé !

-tu le penses sincèrement ?

-oui ! Et je crois au destin ! Alors tu ferais bien d'y croire toi aussi !

-Heero ?

-oui Wufei

-merci

-y'a pas de quoi !

-bon, faut qu'on se couche ! Fit Wufei

Ils allèrent donc dormir à la belle étoile.

Le lendemain, ils se réveillèrent à 10h ! Ils rassemblèrent leurs affaires et partirent ! Quand ils virent Sank au loin, Heero dit :

-enfin !

-Heero, y'a des radars ! Ils vont nous repérer ! On fait comment pour passer sans qu'ils nous voient ?

-on met nos turbos, ils croiront que nous sommes des oiseaux !

-ok, fit Wufei

Ils mirent donc leurs turbos en action et passèrent devant les radars sans qu'on les aperçoive ! Puis ils se posèrent dans une forêt, pas trop éloignée du château !

-il est 14h, on a rien mangé ! Fit Wufei

-finissons nos provisions !

-on fait quoi après ? Demanda Wufei

-on improvisera

Ils mangèrent ce qui leur restait et Heero se décida

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Fin de ce chapitre !

Ca vous a plu ?

Commentaire et vote, please !

A votre avis, quel est le plan d'Heero ?


	68. surprise surprise

**Gundam wing d'une autre façon**

_Surprise Surprise_

_Rappel : Heero se décida_

Il dit à Wufei :

-viens, on va au château !

Ils prirent leur sac à dos qui contenait leurs affaires puis ils marchèrent une bonne vingtaine de minutes et arrivèrent devant le château ! Deux soldats gardaient l'entrée !

-holà ! On ne passe pas !

-mais… Fit Heero, je connais quequ'un et je dois le voir

-ah ouais ! Et moi, je suis le roi de Sank ! Fit l'autre garde

-non, c'est pas possible, c'est Milliardo le roi de Sank, fit Heero en croisant des bras

-non mais, quel toupet ! Comment tu oses répondre ! Insolent !

Une bonne « dispute » démarra entre les soldats et les deux jeunes, mais Dorothy, qui était justement dehors avec Angelo, approchèrent pour voir quel était le problème :

-peut-on savoir ce qui se passe ? Demanda t-elle aux gardes

Ils se retournèrent tous les deux et le premier dit :

-oh, pardonnez nous Altesse Dorothy, mais ces deux jeunes gens essaient de nous faire croire qu'ils connaissent quelqu'un d'ici !

-vraiment ? Laissez-moi voir ça !

Elle poussa les deux gardes avec ses deux mains, chacun d'un côté différent, et regarda les deux « inconnus » ! Elle ouvrit soudainement grand les yeux en reconnaissant Heero et Wufei et leur sauta dans les bras ! Angelo leur serra la main :

-mais… Que faites-vous ici ?

-on est venu vous voir ! Répondit Heero

-mais comment vous avez fait ?

-c'est un secret, répondit Wufei

-j'imagine que tu veux voir Réléna

-oui, mais je veux lui faire une surprise !

-elle est sortie avec les autres ! Mais elle reviendra dans 2 ou 3 heures ! Venez, je vais vous présenter aux autres !

Elle les tira pas la main et les amena jusqu'à Milliardo et Noin. Noin reconnu aussitôt Heero qu'elle avait vu par la fenêtre, le jour où elle était allée chercher Réléna et Dorothy !

-tiens ! Qui est-ce, Demanda Milliardo en leur tendant la main.

Ils la serrèrent chacun leur tour et Heero se présenta avec Wufei :

-Heero Yui, enchanté !

-Wufei Chang !

Dorothy rajouta :

-Heero est le petit ami de Réléna !

Heero vira au rouge eyt Noin se mit à rire :

-c'est vrai ! Je l'ai vu par la fenêtre le jour où je suis allée chercher tes sœurs !

-vraiment ? Et bien, je suis ravi de te connaître ! Si nous allions dans le salon, nous pourrions discuter sérieusement ! Proposa Milliardo

-on vous suit !

Ils allèrent tous dans le salon :

-il y a beaucoup de monde ici, fit Wufei

-c'est normal ! Il y a beaucoup de nos soldats et de nos combattants qui s'entraînent ici !

-puis-je vous servir quelque chose, demanda Pargan

-non merci, ça ira ! Dit Heero

-et vous ? demanda t-il à Wufei

-non, ça ira !

-bien ! Alors comme ça, vous êtes le petit ami de Réléna ! Elle m'a un peu parlé de vous !

-et qu'a-t-elle dit ? Demanda Heero

-que vous étiez très mystérieux, mais que vous aviez un bon fond ! Mais au fait, avez-vous un lien avec ce fameux Heero Yui qui a été tué par des terroristes ?

-non, aucun !

-et comment êtes vous venus tous les deux ? Demanda Noin

-c'est un secret ! Dirent Wufei et Heero en même temps

Tout le monde ria !

-que voulez-vous faire plus tard, Demanda Milliardo

-moi, dit Heero, je veux m'installer à Sank pour protéger Réléna ! Fit Heero

Milliardo le regarda et souri ! Il voyait là un super beau-frère !

-vous êtes sérieux,

-oui, je veux être son garde du corps !

-et vous Wufei ? Demanda Noin

-je suis ici à la recherche d'une personne qui vit dans ce château !

-pourquoi ?

-parce qu'elle a le visage de ma femme qui est morte il y a deux ans !

-désolé, fit Noin. Mais qui est-ce ?

-je ne sais pas encore ! Je l'ai juste aperçu deux fois de suite avec le portable de Heero !

-je vois ! Fit Milliardo

Puis ils entendirent du bruit dehors. Dorothy se précipita vers la fenêtre et dit :

-ils reviennent plus tôt ! Vite ! Allez vous cacher !

-mais où ça ? Demanda Heero, tout affolé

-là, dit-elle en ouvrant un placard à balai.

Ils entrèrent et se cachèrent ! Milliardo, Noin, Dorothy et angelo firent leur possible pour empêcher le fou rire qu'ils sentaient venir ! Puis la porte s'ouvrit Et les filles et les garçons entrèrent, suivis de près par Irina qui disait :

-cé deu fotre fauteu a tous, jeu ni sui pour riien du tout !

-qu'est-ce qu'y a? demanda Dorothy en faisant tout pour cacher son sourire

-il y a que cette imbécile nous a gâché notre après-midi ! On est entré dans le zoo et elle n'a pas arrêté de courser Justin et Jordan ! Du coup, on s'est tous fait virer !

Tout le monde élata de rire, même Heero et Wufei, mais ils se turent tout de suite ! Heureusement, le rire des autres avaient atténué le leur !

Puis Réléna les regarda tous et demanda :

-pourquoi vous souriez tous comme ça ?

Noin ne pu plus tenir et éclata de rire ! Elle fut vite suivie par Milliardo. Dorothy gardait son sérieux en souriant et Angelo baissait la tête pour qu'on ne le voie pas pouffer !

Sally entra soudain dans la pièce et demanda :

-mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

-rien du tout fit Dorothy ! Mais où est Lei ?

-oh, elle s'entraîne dehors ! Mais pourquoi vous riez tous comme ça ?

Dorothy approcha sa main de l'oreille de Sally et lui expliqua. Elle explosa de rire !

-mais enfin ! On pourrait savoir pourquoi vous riez comme ça ? demanda Réléna

-ok ! Dit Milliardo. Si tu veux le savoir, ouvre ce placard !

Réléna le regarda et lui dit :

-ce placard là ?

-oui oui

Réléna approcha de la porte et Dorothy explosa de rire ! Réléna commençait à en avoir marre de ces cachotteries alors elle ouvrit la porte d'un coup !

-salut ma puce ! Lui lança Heero

Réaction des autres : c'est qui ce type ?

Réaction de Réléna : HEERO ?

A peine qu'il fut sorti du placard, elle se jeta dans ses bras

-quelqu'un pourrait nous expliquer qui c'est celui-là ? Demanda Etienne

-et celui-ci aussi, demanda Clémentine en montrant Wufei du doigt

-en fait, heero est le petit ami de Réléna, répondit Dorothy. Et lui, c'est Wufei, un ami !

Tout le monde se présenta, puis Réléna dit :

-comment vous êtes venus ?

-c'est un secret, lui fit Heero avec un clin d'œil

-hé, ça, c'est ma réplique !

-madeumoiselleu Réléna, lachez ceu garçon, uneu princesseu neu seu conduit pas deu cette façon ! Assayez deu suivreu l'étiquetteu !

-vous savez où vous pouvez vous la mettre votre étiquette ! Et ben dans le…

Mais Heero lui boucha la bouche avec sa main ! Il avait jugé que Irina était assez en colère

-Heero ? Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

-chais pas ! Fit-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil

Réléna l'embrassa à pleine bouche, sous les yeux tueur de Irina qui s'en alla

-au fait, demanda Dorothy, vous allez dormir où ?

Wufei et Heero se regardèrent et Heero pensa « ben, à l'hôtel, vu que je peux détourner l'argent que je veux sur mon compte ». Il répondit :

-à l'hôtel !

-sûrement pas ! Fit Milliardo

-pardon ? demanda Heero

-vous dormirez ici ! Et vous resterez ici puisque vous avez décidé que vous vouliez vous installer à Sank. C'est pareil pour vous Wufei ! Ajouta Milliardo

-mais non, on ne peut pas accepter, fit Heero

-et bien vous accepterez quand même ! Je tiens à ce que celui qui veut protéger ma sœur soit en permanence avec elle !

-de quoi tu parles Milliardo ? Demanda Réléna

-demande le lui, il te le dira mieux que moi ! Mais en tout cas, c'est décidé ! Vous resterez ici ! C'est moi qui vous l'ordonne ! Et on ne refuse rien au roi de Sank !

Ils se fixèrent du regard, et Heero, voyant la détermination de Milliardo, répondit :

-très bien ! Comme il vous plaira !

-parfait ! Il ne faut pas vous sentir gêné ! Au contraire, nous sommes heureux de vous accueillir ! Il y a beaucoup de chambres libres ici, vraiment beaucoup ! Rajouta Milliardo. Pargan ?

-oui monsieur ?

-pourriez vous préparer deux chambres pour ces messieurs ?

-avec la plus grande joie !

Puis deux domestiques prirent leurs affaires et suivirent Pargan :

-pourquoi elles ont pris nos sacs ? Demanda Wufei

-parce qu'elles vont les mettre dans vos chambres ! Bon, venez, dit Réléna, on va vous faire visiter !

Ils virent toutes les énormes pièces, le 2° étages où il y avait les salles de bain,… Mais ce que préféra Wufei, ce fut la salle d'entraînement ! Et là, il ouvrit grand les yeux et se mit à courir en direction d'une personne au fond de la salle. Les autres le regardèrent, se demandant ce qu'il avait !

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Fin de ce chapitre !

Ca vous a plu ?

Commentaire et vote please !

A votre avis, pourquoi Wufei s'est mis à courir ? C'est pas dur à deviner !


	69. Meilan?

**Gundam wing d'une autre façon**

_Meilan ?_

-ben, pourquoi il court comme ça ? Demanda Justin

-je crois qu'il a trouvé la personne qu'il cherchait ! Répondit Heero

Il expliqua à tout le monde l'histoire de Wufei

Pendant ce temps, Wufei avait stoppé derrière une fille brune, typée chinoise ! Elle était seulement de dos, mais Wufei savait que c'était elle ! Il l'avait reconnu. La fille s'entraînait au sabre en donnant des coups dans le vide :

-Meilan ?

La fille, en entendant quelqu'un parler derrière elle, se retourna aussitôt. Wufei ouvrit grand la bouche ! Il pensa « le même visage ! La même silhouette ! Elle ne peut pas être simplement un sosie ». La fille le regardait, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il la dévisageait ! Alors elle demanda :

-puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous ?

« La même voix ! C'est impossible ! »

Il fit un énorme sourire béat, mais la fille, croyant qu'il se moquait d'elle, lui dit :

-j'ai pas que ça à faire ! Alors, si vous avez rien à me dire, cassez vous !

« Le même caractère ». Mais il se décida à parler :

-puis-je savoir votre nom ?

-ah, si c'est que ça ! Je m'appelle Lei Pô.

« C'est pas le même nom, pensa t-il, déçu. Alors c'est pas elle ». Puis il redemanda :

-vous êtes sûre ?

-sûre de quoi ?

-de votre nom !

Lei le regarda et éclata de rire !

« Le même rire ! »

La petite bande s'approcha d'eux ! Et Réléna demanda :

-ben, Lei, pourquoi tu rigoles comme ça ?

-ce type me demande mon nom, alors je lui réponds « Lei Pô ». Et là, il me dit « vous êtes sûre ? ».

Puis elle éclata à nouveau de rire, suivit bien vite par les autres ! Elle le regarda à nouveau, il la fixait toujours avec son sourire aux lèvres :

-QUOI ? TU VEUX MA PHOTO ?

-je l'ai déjà, lui répondit-il tranquillement

-pardon ?

-rien ! Dit-il

Puis il fit le chemin en sens inverse et Lei dit :

-curieux ce type ! C'est un ami à toi Réléna ?

-oui

Mais personne ne révéla à Lei qu'elle était le sosie de sa femme morte ! Heero le leur avait demandé ! Elle aurait pu très mal le prendre !

Puis ils allèrent tous dehors pour faire visiter le coin aux deux nouveaux ! Pendant le trajet, Wufei fixait toujours Lei comme si c'était une perle rare ! Celle-ci le remarqua et au bout d'un moment, n'y tenant plus, elle lui attrapa le bras et l'emmena à l'écart ! Il ne se défendit même pas, trop content pour cela ! Les autres se regardèrent, et Jordan lança :

-ben, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont?

-alors là, c'est pas la peine de me demander, fit Heero quand il vit tous les regards se tourner vers lui !

-bon, on n'a qu'à avancer, proposa Angelo. Ils nous rejoindront sur le chemin !

-OK

Du côté de Lei et Wufei :

Celui-ci la regardait toujours et elle commença à sérieusement s'énerver :

-BON,C'EST QUOI TON PROBLEME ?

-j'ai pas de problème, dit-il, en la fixant toujours

-ALORS POURQUOI TU ME REGARDES COMME CA ?

« Elle est aussi jolie que Meilan quand elle était énervée »

-TU VAS REPONDRE OUI ?

-j'ai pas envie !

-COMMENT CA T'AS PAS ENVIE ?

-j'ai pas envie de te le dire, c'est tout

-AH OUI !

-OUI ! Se mit aussi à crier Wufei, car ils se remettaient dans l'ambiance quand il se disputait avec Meilan.

-ET ARRÊTE DE HURLER POUR M'IMITER !

-J'AI PAS D'ORDRES A RECEVOIR D'UNE ONNA !

-QUOI !

-T'AS TRES BIEN COMPRIS !

-JE DETESTE QU'ON M'APPELLE AINSI

-ET BEN FAUDRA T'Y FAIRE PARCE QUE CA RISQUE PAS DE CHANGER !

-ESPECE DE…DE…

Wufei avait sorti son plus beau sourire de victoire ! Lei, ne sachant plus quoi dire, se retourna brutalement et s'en alla rejoindre les autres en marchant vite ! Wufei marcha tranquillement et les rejoignit ! Lei lançait des regards de tueur et lui, il souriait toujours comme un malade!

« C'était comme avant avec Meilan ! On faisait que se crier dessus ! Bon, après, c'était moi qui allait me faire pardonner mais bon ! »

-Wufei, qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? Demanda Jessica

-moi ?

-oui, toi ?

-je lui ai dit que j'avais pas à obéir à une onna !

-une quoi ? Demanda Annabelle

-ça veut dire « une femme », lui répondit Dorothy

-t'es un macho ? demanda Clémentine

Tout le monde rigola, même Lei

-en quelque sorte, oui, répondit-il

-et en plus, il le dit ! Dramatisa Etienne

-et alors ? Dit Anthony. Au moins, lui, on est sûr de sa personnalité, tandis que certains…

-qu'est-ce que t'insinues ? Demanda Etienne

Tout le monde suivait le « match » ! Ils en riaient presque :

-CE QUE J'INSINUE ? JE N'INSINUE RIEN DU TOUT ! T'AS TRES BIEN COMPRIS CE QUE J'AI DIT !

-TU OSES ME DIRE QUE JE CACHE MON VRAI CÔTE DE MACHO ? Dit Etienne

-OUI, C'EST TOUT À FAIT CA !

-ANTHONY ! Cria Clémentine

- non petite sœur, tu ne t'en mêles pas !

-mais…

-LAISSE TA SŒUR FAIRE CE QU'ELLE VEUT, lui dit Etienne

-BEN VOYONS ! JE T'INTERDIS DE L'APPROCHER !

-C'EST PAS A TOI DE ME DIRE CE QUE J'AI A FAIRE !

-SI, QUAND SA TOUCHE MA SŒUR, Hurla Clémentine. HE D'AILLEUR, LA SEULE CHOSE A LAQUELLE TU PENSES QUAND TU LA VOIS C'EST « BON, C'EST QUAND QU'ELLE PASSE DANS MON LIT ».

_CLAAAC_

Clémentine avait giflé son frère sans aucune hésitation ! Anthony releva le tête et vit sa sœur les larmes aux yeux ! Pour lui, il avait déjà oublié la gifle quand il avait vu ses larmes ! Il voulu la consoller en la prenant dans ses bras mais elle le repoussa et hurla :

-NE M'APPROCHE PAS ! TU N'ES QU'UN ABRUTTI !

Puis elle partit en courant pour rentrer au château.

-CLEMENTINE ! ATTENDS MOI ! Lui hurla son frère

Mais elle ne l'écouta pas. Etienne approcha d'Anthony et lui mit un énorme coup de poing :

-C'EST CA QUE T'APPELLES ETRE SON FRERE ! ESPECE DE CON !

Anthony lui mit lui aussi un coup de point et lança :

-C'EST TA FAUTE ! SALOP !

Ils n'arrêtèrent pas de se frapper !

-il faut les arrêter ! Dit Réléna. Ils vont s'entre tuer !

Heero et Wufei en attrapèrent chacun un et les séparèrent !

-LACHE MOPI ESPECE DE…Dit Etienne à Wufei

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Wufei l'avait frappé à la nuque et il s'effondra par terre

-PUTAIN MAIS TU VAS ME LACHER, ESPECE DE… Dit Anthony à Heero

Même chose pour lui, il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase ! Heero l'avait aussi frappé à la nuque et il s'était effondré !

-heu, vous y êtes pas allé un peu fort ? Demanda Angelo

-non, pourquoi ? Demandèrent Heero et Wufei en même temps

-laisse tomber, fit Lei, c'est que des grosses brutes, surtout celui là, dit-elle en montrant Wufei du doigt

-je t'ai rien demandé, sale onna !

Lei détestait qu'on l'appelle ainsi et partit rejoindre Clémentine, sans lui adresser un regard ! Wufei ria intérieurement !

-bon, si on rentrait nous aussi ! Proposa Angelo

-OUI !

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Fin de ce chapitre !

Ca vous a plus ?

Commentaire et vote, please !


	70. anthony et Etienne

**Gundam wing d'une autre façon**

_ Anthony et Etienne_

_ Et_

_Mais y'a que des couples !_

Ils rentrèrent tous et allèrent à l'infirmerie du château qui se trouvait au 3° étage, avec les autres bureaux. Quand Sally vit l'état de Anthony et Etienne, elle demanda :

-mais pourquoi ont-ils autant de bleus et de blessures sur la figure ?

-c'est parce qu'ils se sont battus ! Fit Angelo

-et pourquoi ils sont inconscients ? Redemanda –t-elle

Ils regardèrent tous Heero et Wufei qui baissèrent la tête aussitôt. Puis Wufei dit :

-on était obligé ! C'était des vraies furies !

Tout le monde éclata de rire.

-bon, ça va, j'ai compris ! En gros, vous avez fait ça pour les empêcher de continuer à se battre ?

-OUAIS, dirent Heero et Wufei en même temps

-allez ! Sortez tous d'ici, que je les arrange un peu !

Ils sortirent tous et Sally alla chercher l'alcool à 90° (houlà, j'aimerai pas être à leur place)

Quand elle revint, les deux « amis » commençaient à reprendre connaissance :

-houlà, j'ai un de ces mal de chien ! Fit Etienne

-j'ai l'impression qu'un panneau m'est tombé sur la tête ! Ajouta Anthony

-tout ça, c'est ta faute, fit Etienne

-pardon ? Toi aussi t'as cherché !

-HEY, ça suffit vous deux ! Fit Sally

-mais comment on est arrivé ici Sally ? demanda Etienne

-Heero et Wufei vous ont transporté !

-les salauds ! Fit Anthony. C'est eux qui nous ont assommé !

-ils vont le payer très cher !

Ils se regardèrent, se sourirent et se tendirent la main :

-amis ? Fit Etienne

-ami ! Répondit Anthony

Mais Anthony ajouta :

-mais c'est pas pour ça que je t'autorise à sortir avec ma sœur !

-j'ai pas besoin de ton autorisation !

Anthony souri à Etienne et lui dit :

-ok, t'as gagné ! Je me mêle plus de vos affaires !

-t'es sérieux ? Demanda Etienne

-ouais !

-pourquoi tu changes d'avis ?

-je te testais ! Tous les anciens mecs qui voulaient sortir avec ma sœur se décourageait quand je leur disais de se barrer vite fait, alors que toi, t'insistes ! Ca veut dire que tu tiens vraiment à elle !

-ouais !

-bon, c'est pas tout ça jeunes gens, mais faut que je vous soigne !

Elle leur montra l'alcool à 90° et ils dirent en même temps :

-non, pas ça !

Clémentine avait demandé aux autres où étaient son frère et Etienne et ils avaient dit « à l'infirmerie ! ». Elle n'avait pas cherché à comprendre pourquoi, sachant que ça avait dû finir en bagarre ! Elle s'arrêta devant la porte de l'infirmerie et tout ce qu'elle entendit fut « ouille », « hai », « putain mais ça pique votre truc », « arrêtez, je me sens parfaitement bien maintenant », « saloperie d'alcool à 90° », et encore d'autres !

Clémentine se mit à rire et se décida à entrer ! Sally avait terminé :

-petite sœur ! Tu vas bien ?

Elle le regarda de haut et ne lui répondit pas !

-ok, je suis désolé ! J'aurai pas dû dire ça ! Et je me mêlerai plus de vos affaires ! Fit Anthony

Clémentine le regarda, surprise et lui dit :

-tu ne t'en mêleras plus ?

-oui ! Etienne est un type bien ! Il sera te défendre en cas de pépin, je peux te l'assurer ! Avec les coups que je me suis pris dans la tronche ! Et en plus, il est complètement accro, il ne lâchera pas le morceau ! Il t'aime trop pour ça !

Clémentine se tourna vers Etienne et lui dit :

-c'est vrai ce qu'il dit ?

-oui !

-comment t'as fait pour qu'il change d'avis avec toi ! Avec d'autres types, il les jette !

-ben, faut croire qu'il m'apprécie, répondit Etienne

Il tapa dans la main que lui tendait Anthony, puis il embrassa Clémentine.

Sally fit comme ci elle ne voyait rien en débarrassant les affaires, mais souri

-bon, si on allait voir les autres ! Proposa anthony

-OK

-ils sont où ?

-juste devant le château. Ils nous attendent pour qu'on fasse une partie de mistigri ! Répondit Clémentine

Ils allèrent donc les rejoindre, Clémentine et Etienne, main dans la main !

-allez, on a plus qu'à commencer ! Fit Réléna

Elle commença à piocher une carte dans celles d'Heero, puis ce fut Dorothy qui piocha dans ses cartes, puis…

Soudain, Sally, toute joyeuse, passa devant eux et sortit du domaine :

-elle va où ? Demanda Jessica

-sûrement voir son CHER Billy, répondit Lei

Tout le monde rigola, sauf Heero et Wufei qui ne savait pas qui c'était :

-c'est qui Billy ? Demanda Wufei

-c'est un des marin de Sank, répondit Dorothy

Puisla partie reprit, et ce fut ensuite Vale,ntine et Timoré qui passèrent devant eux, main dans la main :

-bonjour professeurs, fit Réléna

-Bonjour, dirent les autres

-oh, bonjour ! Vous allez bien ? Demanda Valentine

-OUI

-bon, on va vous laisser ! On va aller voir le zoo !

Puis ils s'en allèrent !

-Décidément, on voit que des couples aujourd'hui ! fit remarquer Justin

Annabelle lui tapa l'arrière du crâne en lui disant :

-tais-toi et joue !

-depuis que t'es avec Joey, t'arrête pas de me frapper quand je parle de couples ! Dit Justin

Annabelle rougit et tout le monde la regarda ! Joey essayait de ne pas rougir mais n'y arriva pas !

-ben alors, on nous cache des choses ? Fit Réléna

-NON, dirent en même temps Annabelle et Joey

-et puis, Justin dit n'importe quoi ! Il ne sait même pas ce qu'est un vrai couple ! Rajouta Annabelle.

- J'ai 13 ans, pas 5 ! Je suis avec Elisa, alors je sais bien ce que c'est ! Répondit Justin

-QUOI ? VOUS SORTEZ ENSEMBLE ? Demanda Annabelle

Elisa et Justin se regardèrent et répondirent en même temps :

-oui !

Pour plaisanter, Réléna mit ses mains sur sa bouche pour faire écho et dit :

_-attention, attention, est-ce qu'un autre couple aurait oublié de nous prévenir de sa relation ? Je répète : Est-ce qu'un autre couple aurait oublié de nous prévenir de sa relation ?_

Tout le monde rigola mais Jordan lança :

-nous, dit-il en prenant la main de Jude. On sort ensemble depuis 2 heures !

Tout le monde tomba !

-vous aussi ? Non mais c'est « Love Story » le retour ! Se plaignit Etienne

Tout le monde rigola à la remarque ! En fait, il voulait se moquer de l'émission « Loft Story » qui était passée il y a plus de deux siècles, mais les chaînes des télévisions remontraient souvent ces scènes dans des bêtisiers !

-dites moi ? demanda Dorothy à Anthony et Jessica. Vous n'allez pas nous annoncer que vous sortez ensemble vous aussi !

-non, on ne sort pas ensemble, répondit Jessica

-tu veux dire, pas encore ensemble, la corrigea Anthony

Elle se mit à rougir et Réléna demanda :

-bon, on la finit cette partie de mistigri ?

-OK

A la fin, il ne resta plus que Wufei et Lei ! L'un d'eux avait le mistigri, mais lequel ?

-Lei piocha une carte dans celles de Wufei et cria soudain :

-ouais ! C'est toi qui as perdu ! C'est toi qui a le mistigri

-ouais, mais on s'en fiche, fit Wufei, dégoûté !

Tout le monde ria et ils rentrèrent tous pour aller manger !

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Fin de ce chapitre !

Cavous a plu ?

Commentaire et vote please !


	71. entraînement et nouvelle dispute

**Gundam wing d'une autre façon**

_Entraînement et nouvelle dispute !_

Il était seulement 7h du matin, mais déjà, Lei était déjà dans la salle d'entraînement et s'entraînait à faire des figures avec son sabre ! Sally avait raison ! Elle s'était complètement remise du choc de la mort de ses parents car elle ne revivait plus que pour le sabre et le kung-fu, comme avant ce tragique accident !

-déjà là ? Fit une voix

Lei se retourna et quand elle vit de qui il s'agissait, elle répondit :

-oh, yo macho !

Wufei, car c'était bien lui, commença à froncer les sourcils mais arrêta bien vite ! Il avait décidé de faire comme avec Meilan avant, c'est-à-dire, faire le premier pas quand il se disputait avec elle !

-bon, fit Wufei, si je m'excuse pour ce que je t'ai dit hier, tu oublies ?

Lei le regarda, puis se retourna pour continuer à s'entraîner au sabre, en faisant comme ci il n'était pas lui, et répondit :

-aucune chance !

« C'est ce que Meilan me disait toujours ! » Pensa Wufei

-bon, puisque tu insistes ! Fit celui-ci

Il s'approcha d'elle et se planta devant elle ! Lei releva la tête sur lui, car il était plus grand qu'elle, et lui lança un regard interrogateur ! Puis elle vit Wufei s'agenouiller devant elle (oh, mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Wufei ? S'agenouiller devant une fille ? lol), bras tendu vers le bas et tête en l'air :

-et là, tu me pardonnes ? Demanda t-il.

-mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Demanda t-elle à son tour

-je t'implore à genoux de me pardonner ! Fit-il en prenant une voix dramatique

Elle se mit à rire, un rire franc et Wufei pensa à nouveau, ne pouvant s'en empêcher « ce rire, celui de Meilan ! Magnifique ! ».

Puis elle lui dit :

-ok, je te pardonne, c'est bien parce que tu t'es jeté à mes pieds !

Wufei se releva et lui fit son plus beau sourire, et elle lui demanda :

-tu t'entraînes avec moi ? Je vois que toi aussi t'as un sabre !

Wufei sortit son sabre de derrière son dos et lui répondit :

-pourquoi pas !

Et ils s'entraînèrent seuls, jusqu'à ce que Heero arrive dans la pièce, tenant Réléna par la main ! Ils regardèrent les deux chinois s'entraîner en faisant les mêmes figures ! Ils étaient face au mur alors ils ne les avaient pas vu ! Mais Heero et Réléna pouffèrent de rire et ils se retournèrent d'un coup :

-mais que faites-vous là ? Demanda Wufei

-vous nous espionnez depuis longtemps ? Ajouta Lei

Heero et Réléna se regardèrent et pouffèrent à nouveau de rire et Réléna parla :

-pourquoi vous demandez ça ? Vous vous cachiez ? Fallait pas qu'on vous voit ensemble ?

Ils se mirent tous les deux à rougir et Heero rajouta, pour les mettre encore plus dans l'embarras :

-Réléna ! Je crois qu'on devrait partir ! Nous les dérangeons ! Ils préfèreraient peut-être être seuls tête à tête !

Réactions des deux concernés :

-NON, SURTOUT PAS !

Puis ils se regardèrent en même temps en voyant qu'ils avaient dit la même chose, et Lei « dit » :

-JE VOIS ! JE DERANGE MÔSSIEU !

-MAIS PAS DU TOUT ! C'EST TOI QUI L'A DIT EN PREMIERE, ALORS C'EST QUE C'EST MOI QUI TE DERANGE !

Heero et Réléna se regardèrent et firent un sourire de rire, c'était trop drôle de voir deux têtes toutes rouges crier !

-ARRETE DE TOUT REMETTRE SUR MOI ! Fit Lei

-JE REMETS RIEN SUR TOI ! JE M'EXPLIQUE ! Répondit Wufei

-**AH OUI ?**

-**OUI !**

Heero et Réléna remarquèrent que les tonalités commençaient à monter de plus en plus haut ! Ils se firent un signe de la tête voulant dire « on se casse ! » et ils s'en allèrent en marche arrière ! Puis quand ils eurent atteint le bout de la pièce, il coururent vers la sortie ! Mais même de l'autre pièce, ils purent entendre :

-DE TOUTE FACON, T'A BIEN UN PROBLEME !

-**AH OUI ? J'AI UN PROBLEME ? MOI ? **Demanda Wufei

**-OUI !**

**-ET JE POURRAI SAVOIR CE QUE C'EST ? **Redemanda Wufei

**-JE VAIS TE LE DIRE CE QUE C'EST MOI TON PROBLEME ! DES QUE TU ME VOIS, TU PEUX PAS T'EMPÊCHER DE VENIR ME VOIR POUR M'ENERVER ! ET JE VOUDRAIS BIEN SAVOIR POURQUOI ?**

Wufei réfléchit un instant ! Zut, il était découvert ! Elle avait vu juste ! Mais il ne pu, à nouveau, s'empêcher de penser « Meilan m'avait demandé la même chose quand elle avait vu que je m'intéressais à elle ! Mais au moins, elle connaissait déjà la réponse ! Là, c'était plus délicat ! Je ne m'intéresse pas de la même manière pour Lei ! C'est surtout de la curiosité ! ».

Alors il se décida à dire la première chose qui lui passait par la tête :

-**DE QUOI J'ME MÊLE ? **

**-COMMENT CA ? CA ME REGARDE, ALORS T'AS INTERÊT A REPONDRE ! **Lui dit-elle

**-LA SEULE REPONSE QUE J'AI A TE DONNER, C'EST : VAS VOIR AILLEURS SI J'Y SUIS !**

**-QUOI ?**

Mais Wufei ne répondit pas et s'en alla ! Lei lui courra après et l'attrapa par le bras :

-hé, j'ai pas fini !

-hé bien moi si ! Dit-il en la regardant de travers

Et sur ces belles paroles, il se dégagea de la prise de la jeune fille brutalement et s'en alla ! Elle ne fit plus rien ! Le regard qu'il lui avait lancé l'avait paralysé sur place !

Elle pensa « Wufei, que me caches-tu donc ? Ca à l'air vraiment important ! Mais je finirai bien par le découvrir un jour ! ». Puis elle reprit son entraînement quand elle vit quelques combattants arriver.

Wufei sortit du château ! Il en avait grandement besoin ! Il marcha pendant une vingtaine de minutes dans la fôret et, sans le vouloir, stoppa dans une clairière ! En face, il y avait une cascade magnifique :

-l'endroit idéal pour réfléchir tranquillement !

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Fin de ce chapitre !

Ca vous a plu ?

Commentaire et vote, please !


	72. meilan? C'est toi?

**Gundam wing d'une autre façon**

_Meilan ? C'est toi ?_

Wufei s'assit dans l'herbe et commença à se souvenir des bons moments :

****

**_Flashback :_**

_Deux enfants de 8 ans jouaient à cache-cache dans le parc :_

_-Wufei ! Viens me chercher_

_Un petit garçon avec un début de queue de cheval derrière la tête se retourna du poteau où il était appuyé et commença à chercher un peu de partout :_

_-Meilan ? Je vais te trouver ! Alors cache toi bien !_

_Il entendit un petit rire et se retourna soudain ! Non, elle n'était pas derrière lui !_

_Il continua à chercher pendant 20 minutes, sans la trouver, puis il entendit :_

_-Wufei ! T'es trop nul !_

_-attends ! Tu vas voir quand je t'aurai trouvé ! S'énerva petit Wufei_

_Il chercha encore une bonne vingtaine de minutes et ne trouva rien. Il s'arrêta sous un arbre et il entendit :_

_-bon, j'en ai assez que tu me trouves pas ! Alors je sors !_

_-vas-y, je t'attends !_

_Il reçu une pomme sur le crâne et releva la tête aussitôt ! Meilan était perchée sur une branche et se moquait de lui :_

_-non mais vraiment Wufei ! Tu es vraiment trop nul !_

_-arrête de dire ça ou je me fâche et…_

_Mais il ne continua pas ! La branche avait craqué ! Il eu juste le réflexe de tendre ses bras pour rattraper son amie :_

_-alors ! Je suis pas si nul que ça ! Lui fit Wufei avec son plus beau sourire_

_Le souvenir s'estompa pour faire place à un autre :_

**_Flashback :_**

_Une jeune fille de 12 ans s'entraînait au sabre, face au mur, et soudain, elle entendit une voix :_

_-hé ! Mais tu t'entraînes déjà Meilan ? _

_Elle se retourna et dit :_

_-oh, salut Wufei_

_Puis elle se retourna, comme ci Wufei n'était pas là. Le garçon, furieux qu'elle ne lui prête plus attention, ne pu s'empêcher de lancer :_

_-tu t'entraînes pour me battre ?_

_-PAS DU TOUT ! Lui répondit Meilan_

_-menteuse ! Tu rêves de me battre ! Avoue le !_

_Meilan commença à s'énerver et « répondit » :_

_-VA VOIR AILLEUR SI J'Y SUIS !_

_-J'AI PAS A OBEIR A UNE ONNA !_

_-OSE REPETER CE QUE TU VIENS DE DIRE !_

_-OK ! J'AI PAS À OBEIR À UNE ONNA !_

_-ESPECE DE…DE…_

_Voyant qu'il avait gagné cette manche, il lui sortit son sourire de vainqueur !_

_-TU M'ENERVES ! POURQUOI TU VIENS TOUJOURS ME PARLER POUR ME CASSER ? Y'A BIEN UNE RAISON, NON ?_

_-…_

_-C'EST BON, NE REPOND SURTOUT PAS ! J'ADORE PARLER DANS LE VENT !_

_Et sur ces belles paroles, elle s'en alla, furieuse. Wufei la regarda s'en aller et baissa la tête_

_-bon, j'ai qu'à aller m'excuser et tout rentrera dans l'ordre ! Se dit-il_

_Tout l'après midi, elle fit comme ci il n'existait pas et le soir, ils arrivèrent tous les deux, chacun d'un côté différent, dans le temple qui les accueillait :_

_-salut Meilan, fit Wufei_

_Mais la jeune fille le regarda de travers et rentra :_

_« C'est pas gagné », pensa t-il_

_Ils mangèrent avec leurs familles en silence ! Puis Meilan se leva pour aller dans la salle d'entraînement ! Elle ne vivait que pour cela ces temps-ci !_

_ Wufei se leva 10 minutes après et alla la rejoindre :_

_-alors ! On s'entraîne toujours ? Demanda Wufei_

_Meilan ne se retourna même pas, et Wufei lança :_

_-bon , je m'excuse ! J'aurai pas dû te dire ça ce matin ! Tu oublies ?_

_Meilan se retourna et lui dit :_

_-aucune chance !_

_Puis elle se retourna et recommença à s'entraîner avec son sabre._

_-Bon, puisque tu insistes ! Fit Wufei_

_Il se mit devant elle et elle leva la tête pour le regarder ! Il était un peu plus grand qu'elle. Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur ! Puis soudain, il tomba à genoux devant elle, laissa ses bras pendre en bas, et leva la tête en disant :_

_-et là, tu me pardonnes ?_

_Elle lui demanda :_

_-mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?_

_-je sais que ce qui te ferait plaisir, c'est de voir un homme à tes pieds ! Alors je t'implore à genoux de me pardonner !_

_Elle le regarda, surprise, et se mit à rire :_

_-ok, je te pardonne ! C'est bien parce que tu t'es jeté à mes pieds !_

_Wufei se releva et lui dit :_

_-Wufei ?_

_-oui Meilan ?_

_-pourquoi tu me cherches tout le temps ?_

_En fait, elle s'en doutait un peu, mais elle voulait l'entendre de sa bouche !_

_-…_

_-Wufei ! J'en ai assez que tu me cherches tout le temps ! Alors maintenant, je veux que tu me dises la raison !_

_Wufei se décida et lui dit :_

_-t'es déjà très belle mais, quand tu te mets en colère, tu l'es encore plus !_

_Meilan se mit à rougir, mais elle avait confirmation de ce qu'elle pensait :_

_-ça signifie quoi ? Demanda t-elle innocemment_

_Pour toute réponse, il s'approcha d'elle et l'attrapa par la taille ! Et il l'embrassa ! Meilan se laissa faire, et quand il la laissa enfin respirer, il lui dit :_

_-je t'aime !_

_-moi aussi !_

_Wufei la regarda, surpris, mais lui fit un énorme sourire !_

_Depuis ce jour, ils s'étaient entraînés ensemble, et se disputait souvent ! Et c'est toujours Wufei qui faisait le premier pas !_

**_Fin flashback !_**

****

-Meilan, tu me manques !

-_vraiment ?_

Il se retourna soudainement et vit :

-Meilan ?

_-bonjour Wufei !_

Il se jetta sur elle et la prit dans ses bras :

-mais… Tu es…

-_morte ? Oui, je le suis !_

-mais alors, comment ça se fait que tu sois là ?

-_Wufei ! Tu me revois pour la première et dernière fois depuis ma mort !_

_-_mais !

_non, laisse moi finir ! Si je suis ici, c'est pour te dire adieu ! Je n'ai pas pu te le dire avant de mourir dans tes bras ! J'ai seulement dit…_

_-_je t'aime ! La coupa Wufei

-_oui, c'est ce que j'ai dit ! Mais maintenant que je ne suis plus là, je veux que tu refasses ta vie !_

_-_ je ne pourrai pas ! C'est toi celle que j'aime ! Et je t'aime encore !

_-et je t'aime toujours moi aussi ! Mais je ne veux plus que tu repenses à moi !_

_-_mais pourquoi ?

_-parce qu'à chaque fois, ça te rend triste ! Si tu veux penser à moi, fais le en souriant ! Si tu ne le peux pas, oublie moi complètement !_

-c'est dur ce que tu me demandes, tu sais !

-_je le sais ! Mais c'est comme ça ! Et puis, si tu ne fais que penser à moi avec tristesse, alors mes efforts auront été vains !_

-mais de quoi tu parles ?

_-mais de Lei voyons !_

-Lei ?

-_oui, je me suis arrangé pour que tu la rencontres ! Je savais que quand tu l'apercevrais, tu aurais envie de la voir !_

-c'est toi qui es derrière tout ça ?

-_oui et non ! En fait, c'est surtout ton destin qui a fait que tu la rencontres ! Je l'ai vu ! Alors je t'ai juste un peu aidé en te donnant le courage d'aller à Sank !_

-pourquoi as-tu voulu que je la rencontre tant ?

_-sûrement parce que je pensais que tu m'oublierais plus facilement ! Mais ça a été tout le contraire_

-oui un peu ! Mais dis moi ?

-_oui mon amour ?_

Wufei souria, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu cela ! Puis il demanda :

-toi qui as vu mon destin, dis-moi si il va y avoir quelque chose entre Lei et moi !

-_je suis désolé Wufei, je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire ! Mais le fait que tu me demandes ça prouve que tu as déjà ta réponse !_

Wufei souria à nouveau et lui demanda :

-et toi ? Tu te plais là où tu es ?

_-bien sûr que je suis bien là où je suis car je suis toujours auprès de toi ! Je garde toujours un œil sur toi !_

_-_vraiment ?

_-oui, et j'en suis heureuse ! Quand tu es heureux, je suis heureuse aussi ! Mais dès que tu es triste, je suis aussi triste que toi ! C'est pour ça que je veux que tu refasses ta vie ! Tu seras beaucoup plus heureux ainsi ! Alors promet le moi !_

_-_je…

-_s'il te plaît Wufei, promet moi que tu vas refaire ta vie ! Tu es jeune, tu as toute la vie devant toi ! Sinon, je ne partirai pas tranquille ! _

Wufei la regarda, « toujours la même », et dit en un sourire :

-très bien, je vais refaire ma vie ! C'est bien pour toi que je le fais !

Elle lui fit un sourire et l'embrassa. Puis elle lui dit :

-_c'était mon cadeau d'adieu ! Il faut que je te laisse ! Adieu mon amour ! Je t'aimerai toujours !_

_-_moi aussi

Petit à petit, le corps de Meilan disparut des bras de Wufei et il retrouva ses bras vides !

-merci Meilan !

Il ferma les yeux !

Quand il les rouvrit, il vit qu'il était étendu par terre, en position couchée ! Il avait dû s'endormir en repensant à ses souvenirs ! Alors Meilan n'avait été qu'un rêve ?

Mais il vit soudain une lumière blanche aller vers le ciel :

-alors tu étais bien présente ! Merci d'être venu ! J'en avais besoin !

Et il repartit au château, le cœur léger !

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Fin de ce chapitre !

Ca vous a plu ?

Commentaire et vote please !


	73. sylvia s'en mêle

**Gundam wing d'une autre façon**

_Sylvia s'en mêle_

A Sank, Heero et Wufei s'étaient bien intégrés depuis ces deux semaines ! Anthony et Jessica sortaient enfin ensemble !

Quant à Wufei et Lei, ils n'arrêtaient pas de s'envoyer des pics ! Le jour où il était rentré au château, tout heureux, elle lui avait demandé « hé ben, on peut savoir ce qui te rend aussi joyeux ? C'est le fait que tu m'es bien cassé qui te fait cet effet ? ». Wufei l'avait regardé de haut et avait lancé « je t'ai rien demandé, onna, va donc faire la vaisselle ! Ce serait plutôt ta place » ! Et bien sûr, c'était parti en vrille ! Et ils n'arrêtaient plus de s'affronter, autant par leurs regards que par leurs sabres et le kung-fu ! En fait, ils arrivaient toujours à égalité ! Sally, quand elle voyait sa sœur s'énerver contre Wufei, se disait qu'ils finiraient bientôt ensemble !

La petite bande faisait des paris pour savoir dans combien de temps ils seraient ensemble ! Et à chaque fois, ils se faisaient courser par Wufei et Lei, qui leurs criaient « **vous allez périr de la lame de mon sabre !** ».

Quant à Quatre et Duo, ils étaient toujours dans leur planque ! Heero avait souvent téléphoné pour avoir des nouvelles et pour savoir si Duo allait bien !Catherine et Trowa leurs avaient aussi donné des nouvelles !

**_Flashback :_**

****

-salut les gars ! Vous allez bien ? Demanda Trowa

-OUI

-salut, fit Catherine avec son plus beau sourire

-vous racontez quoi de beau ? Fit Duo

-on arrive bien à se débrouiller, répondit Trowa

-je suis content pour vous deux, ajouta Quatre

-au fait Duo, ça va mieux ? Demanda Catherine

-oui, beaucoup mieux ! Heureusement que y'avait Quatre pour me remonter le moral !

Puis ils discutèrent de tout et de rien. Puis Duo demanda :

-c'est quand que vous nous faîtes des petits ?

Catherine et Trowa avaient rougi et Trowa avait raccroché en grognant un « salut » !

**_Fin du flashback !_**

****

Ils étaient tous les deux avachis sur le canapé, en train de regarder un bon film d'horreur, quand on frappa à la porte :

-j'y vais, fit Quatre

-ok

Il se leva et ouvrit la porte ! Et là, surprise !

-Sylvia ?

-coucou mamour, fit-elle en se jetant dans ses bras

-bonjour mon cœur ! Mais que fais tu ici ? Demanda Quatre

-quelle question ! Je viens te voir voyons !

-tu es rentrée quand ?

-il y a deux heures ! Et je n'y tenais plus ! Je voulais te voir ! Au fait, Duo est là

Elle entendit :

-salut Sylvia ! Oui, je suis là

-vas-y, rentre !

Sylvia rentra et alla directement voir Duo :

-salut Duo, tu vas mieux ?

-mais pourquoi tout le monde me pose cette question ? Fit Duo avec une tête de désespéré

-ben, ils s'inquiètent tous pour toi, répondit Quatre en revenant

-ben, je vais très bien !

-et tu l'as appelé ? Demanda Sylvia

Duo fit semblant de ne pas comprendre :

-appelé qui ?

-Duo, s'il te plaît, ne fais pas celui qui ne comprend pas ! Je te demande si t'as appelé Hilde

-non, je l'ai pas appelé !

-et pourquoi ?

-parce que j'en avais pas envie !

-mais Duo, comment veux-tu que ça s'arrange entre vous si tu ne fais rien pour tout arranger ! Fit Sylvia

-Sylvia Sylvia, fit Duo en bougeant la tête de droite à gauche !

-quoi ?

-tu n'as pas compris que Hilde et moi, c'est complètement terminé ?

-non, et je ne vois pas pourquoi c'est complètement terminé ! Ca arrive à tous les couples des petites disputes !

-une petite dispute ? Fit Duo. Tu plaisantes j'espère ! Ce n'était pas une petite dispute !

Sylvia baissa la tête puis ajouta, triste :

-tu sais ! Moi, je croyais que toi et Hilde, c'était pour toujours ! Vous alliez bien ensemble ! Tu ne l'aimes plus ?

Duo baissa à son tour et la releva aussitôt en ajoutant :

-bien sûr que je l'aime toujours ! Mais même si on allait bien ensemble, on voyait quand même les choses différemment !

-oh, tu parles du fait qu'elle veuille tant s'engager dans l'Alliance ?

Duo ne répondit même pas, sachant qu'elle connaissait déjà la réponse :

-mais Duo, c'est son avenir, elle en fait ce qu'elle veut !

-je sais ! Mais du coup, on est pas du même camp ! Répondit Duo sans réfléchir.

-de quoi tu parles ? Demanda Sylvia. Tu parles d'elle comme ci c'était ton ennemie !

Duo vit qu'il aurait dû se la fermer, et il regarda Quatre qui avait pâlît, croyant qu'ils étaient découverts. Mais Duo ajouta, pour que ça fasse plus normal :

-cherche pas à comprendre ! C'est entre moi et elle !

-oh, je vois ! Alors je dis plus rien !

Puis Quatre et elle montèrent dans sa chambre. Duo pensa « encore un peu et elle découvrait qui on était vraiment ». Puis il commença à divaguer tout seul :

-Hilde, t'as vraiment choisi le mauvais camp ! Si ça se trouve, un de ces jours, on va se retrouver sur le même champ de bataille et je serai obligé de t'abattre ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

Et sans le remarquer, une larme coula sur sa joue, sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher ! Puis deux, trois ! Et ce fut ensuite des dizaines qui suivirent !

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Fin de ce chapitre !

Ca vous a plu ?

Commentaire et vote, please !

Désolée à Mama qui adore Duo, mais il fallait bien montrer son gros chagrin !


	74. Duo!

**Gundam wing d'une autre façon**

_Duo !_

Duo cessa de pleurer au bout de trois heures, quand il entendit Quatre et Sylvia descendre les escaliers ! Il sécha vite ses larmes et fit son plus beau sourire ! Mais quand ils arrivèrent en bas, Quatre le regarda :

-Duo ? Tu as pleuré ?

-non, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-parce que tes yeux son rouges ! Répondit Sylvia à la place de Quatre.

-c'est vrai ! Ajouta Quatre

-tu sais ! Si ça te fait vraiment de la peine, appelle là et dis lui ce que tu ressens ! Rajouta Sylvia

Duo ne voulait pas céder ! Mais voyant l'insistance de Sylvia, il sortit la première chose qui lui vint à la tête :

-dîtes donc vous deux ! Vous avez fais quoi là-haut ?

Il vit Sylvia et Quatre rougirent comme des malades et pour lui, ça voulait tout dire ! Alors, voyant qu'il avait un échappatoire, il changea de sujet de suite et en profita :

-dis moi Quatre ! Je savais pas que t'étais comme ça !

-Duo ! Fit Quatre en rougissant encore plus

Mais Duo continua sur sa lancée :

-dire que je croyais que t'étais un gentleman ! Mais en fait, tu penses à la même chose que tous les garçons !

-Duo ! Répéta Quatre encore plus gêné

-et je crois que Sylvia le pensait aussi ! T'es pas trop déçu de savoir que ton cher Quatre n'est pas tant un gentleman que ça ?

-Duo ! Fit cette fois Sylvia, encore plus rouge

-et je croyais que tu étais une fille sage ! Continua le dénommé Duo comme s'il n'avait pas entendu

-Duo !

-mais voyons Sylvia ! J'ai bien le droit de donner mon avis ! Vous êtes restés 3h dans la chambre de Quatre, c'est normal que j'en vienne à ces conclusions !

Quatre et Sylvia se regardèrent et ne surent que répondre. Duo se leva et commença à monter les escaliers, tout fier qu'il était ! Mais il s'arrêta au milieu des marches, se retourna et dit :

-je me demande à quoi vous avez joué pour rester 3 h dans la même chambre : au patient et l'infirmière ou aux policiers ?

-**_DUO !_** Hurlèrent Quatre et Sylvia en lui courant après.

Duo monta vite les escaliers et arriva devant sa chambre. Quatre était à 2 mètres de lui ! Il ouvrit vite la porte de sa chambre et entra ! Quatre voulut le suivre pour lui botter les fesses comme il se doit mais Duo referma si vite la porte que Quatre se la prit en pleine face ! (Pauvre Quatrounet ! lol)

-HAIIIIIIIIIIII ! Fit celui-ci

-Quatre ! Ca va ? Demanda Sylvia en accourant vers lui

-c'est rien ! Je me suis juste fait un peu mal !

-viens ! Je vais te soigner !

Ils commencèrent à descendre les escaliers quand ils entendirent :

-HE ! CHANGEZ UN PEU DE JEU ! L'INFIRMIERE ET LE PATIENT, C'EST DEMODE !

-**_LA FERME DUO !_**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Fin de ce chapitre !

Ca vous a plu ?

Je sais, c'était court, mais c'était juste pour faire une petite scène assez drôle avant la suite !

Commentaire et vote please !


	75. Trowa et Cathy

**Gundam wing d'une autre façon**

_Trowa et Catherine_

Ca faisait une semaine et demi que Trowa et Catherine était à ce stage ! C'était très éprouvant ! Un juré leur demandait ce en quoi ils voulaient s'orienter : magie, clown, trapèze,…

Puis, ils devaient passer devant eux et montrer ce dont ils étaient capables ! Ils se débrouillaient bien tous les deux ! Et puis, il ne leur restait plus que trois jours à tenir ! Il y en avait qui avait été viré dès le premier jour ! Ils n'avaient pas su les « séduire » ! Mais il faut croire que les talents de trapéziste de Catherine et son lancé de couteaux les avaient séduit ! Tout autant que la facilité du dressage d'animaux de Trowa et ses multiples figures acrobatiques !

-je suis exténuée, fit Catherine en tombant sur le sofa

-moi aussi, la rejoignit Trowa

Tous les candidats avaient des chambres gratuites !

-en tout cas, je ne regrette rien, dit Catherine ! Ca à beau être dur, ça me plaît !

-c'est pareil pour moi ! Ajouta Trowa

Ils se relaxèrent un moment, avant que Catherine ne demande :

-bon, on fait quoi maintenant ?

Trowa lui lança des yeux brillants et lui fit un sourire coquin :

-devine ! Lui dit-il

Catherine n'eut pas le temps de réagir, Trowa l'attrapa et la porta jusqu'à leur chambre !

Trois jours après, Trowa et Catherine se retrouvèrent dans une grande file ! Pour savoir si ils avaient réussi où non à avoir leur certificat, ils devaient aller dans le bureau du directeur qui le leur disait ! Si oui, il leur donnait le certificat en main propre ! Sinon, ils repartaient bredouille !

Mais bon, ils pouvaient attendre un moment encore car la file faisait au moins 40m de longueur et ils étaient tout au bout !

Ils étaient de plus en plus stressés en voyant que beaucoup sortaient, la mine déconfite !

Au bout d'une heure, ils furent devant la porte ! Elle s'ouvrit et le mec qui en sortit avait les larmes aux yeux en tendant son certificat en l'air et en criant :

-J'AI REUSSI ! J'AI REUSSI !

Trowa et Catherine se regardèrent et pouffèrent de rire quand le mec en question s'éloigna :

-SUIVANT ! Fit une grosse voix qui glaça le sang de nos deux amants.

-vas-y Catherine, lui fit Trowa

-ok

Catherine entra

-Mlle Bloom, la salua le directeur en lui tendant la main

-Mr ! Répondit-elle en lui serrant la main

-à ce qu'on m'a dit, vous êtes douée ! Très douée ! Même vraiment douée ! Le juré entier me l'a confirmé ! Ils ont adoré vos talents et souhaiteraient que vous les montriez le plus possible !

-ça veut dire que…

-vous êtes accepté ! Finit le directeur

Et il lui tendit son certificat en lui serrant la main !

-merci beaucoup monsieur !

-je n'y suis pour rien ! C'est vous qui avez du talent, voilà tout ! Félicitations !

-merci encore !

Elle sortit et sauta dans les bras de Trowa en hurlant :

-J'AI REUSSI !

Trowa l'embrassa et lui dit :

-super !

-SUIVANT !

Trowa regarda Catherine et pensa « si je suis pas accepté, ça va être trop chiant ! »

-allez ! Vas-y ! L'encouragea Cathy

-ok

Il rentra et ferma la porte

-bonjour Mr Barton

-bonjour Mr

Ils se serrèrent la main !

-comment vous sentez-vous ?

-heu, pas trop bien pour le moment ! Répondit Trowa

-c'est normal ! Qui n'est pas stressé après un test ?

-oui, je suppose que vous avez raison !

-bon, je ne vais pas vous faire languir plus longtemps ! Vous êtes assez stressé comme ça !

-très bien !

-vous avez beaucoup de talent Mr Barton, vraiment beaucoup ! Le juré a été très enthousiasmé par vos compétences !

Trowa commença à faire un sourire

-mais cependant, ils trouvent qu'avec votre facilité au dressage, vous pourriez faire beaucoup plus !

Le sourire de Trowa retomba

-c'est pourquoi…

Trowa attendit la réponse qu'il pensait mauvaise

-… vous êtes accepté !

-pardon ? Fit Trowa

-oui, vous êtes acceptés ! Le juré aime ce que vous faîtes et veulent vous voir aller plus loin ! Alors ils vous donnent cette chance avec ceci !

Il lui tendit son certificat et lui serra la main :

-félicitation jeune homme

-merci monsieur, merci beaucoup

Il sortit en courant de la pièce et attrapa Catherine par la taille en disant :

-regarde ça !

Il lui montra son certificat

-OUAIS, fit Catherine. On est les meilleurs !

Tout le monde les regarda, et firent comme eux précédemment ! C'est-à-dire, qu'ils pouffèrent de rire !

Quand ils virent cela, ils baissèrent la tête et s'en allèrent, main dans la main !

-allô ? Tonton ?

-Catherine ! Je suis content que tu m'appelles ! Alors, vous avez eu vos résultats ?

-oui !

-hé bien, dis-moi, j'ai envie de savoir

Armand vit Trowa apparaître sur l'écran, tout sourire :

-on a réussi tous les deux ! Finit Trowa

-c'est super ! Mais vous rentrez quand ? Demanda Armand

-au prochain avion ! Il part demain soir ! Répondit Catherine. On devrait être « à la maison » vers 10h du matin !

-parfait ! On a plus qu'à préparer une petite fête en votre honneur ! Fit une voix de femme

-tante Anna ?

-bonjour ma chérie ! Comment vas-tu ?

-bien ! Et toi ?

-moi aussi

-tu es rentrée quand ? Demanda à nouveau Cathy

-il y a 2 jours ! Le public a aimé ma magie !

-tu m'étonnes, fit Cathy

-mais dis-moi ! Qui est ce charmant jeune homme à tes côtés ? Serait-ce ton petit ami ?

-oui

-Armand n'a fait que me parler de lui !

-bonjour Mme, fit Trowa

-bonjour ! Alors, à ce qu'il paraît, tu es la nouvelle petite star du cirque ?

-je n'irai pas jusque là ! Fit Trowa

-mignon, bien élevé, et en plus de ça, il est modeste ! C'est un homme parfait pour toi ma puce !

-Tati ! S'il te plaît ! Arrête avec ça !

-d'accord ! Je vois que ça t'embête ! Mais écoute moi bien !

-oui Tati ?

-vous êtes jeunes et vous avez toute la vie devant vous ! Alors les enfants, c'est pas pour tout de suite j'espère !

Trowa et Catherine rougirent et Anna ajouta :

-ce n'est pas pour vous embêter que je dis ça ! Mais tu sais Catherine que ton cousin, je l'ai eu quand j'avais ton âge ! Parce que je n'avais pas fait attention ! Parce que j'étais un peu fofolle à l'époque ! Et élever un enfant à 16 ans, c'est très difficile ! J'espère que tu ne feras pas comme moi ! Mais je ne regrette rien ! J'aime mon fils tout comme j'aime mes deux autres que j'ai eu ensuite ! Mais il y a un âge où on s'amuse et un âge où on commence à faire des enfants ! Et il ne faut pas mélanger les deux !

-je comprends Tati ! Mais ne t'en fais pas ! On fait très attention

-alors tout va bien ! Bon, on va vous laisser ! Il faut qu'on fasse les préparatifs pour la fête ! Amusez vous bien !

-oui, merci

Et ils raccrochèrent !

Trowa et Catherine se regardèrent, gênés de cette conversation et Trowa brisa le silence :

-allez viens ! On va aller fêter ça tous les deux !

-et tu proposes quoi ?

- ben, avec ce que ta tante vient de dire, on ne fera pas ce que tu penses !

Catherine éclata de rire, suivit par Trowa

-bon, je te propose d'aller boire un verre ! Fit Trowa

-je te suis !

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Fin de ce chapitre !

Ca vous a plu ?

Commentaire et vote please


	76. l'appel 2

**Gundam wing d'une autre façon**

_ L'appel_

Il était 10h du soir. Duo et Quatre étaient dans le salon ! Ils regardaient un bon western à la télé ! Le film était très sérieux, mais comme Duo s'amusait à interpréter le film à sa manière en reprenant des répliques et en les changeant, c'était devenu très amusant, et Quatre était plié en deux ! Sylvia n'était pas là car sa mère l'avait appelé pour lui dire quelque chose de très important !

-Duo, s'il te plaît, la prochaine fois, arrête de faire des sous-entendus sur ce qu'on fait dans ma chambre ! Ca la met mal à l'aise ! Elle n'a pas du tout apprécié le coup de « l'infirmière et du patient », si tu vois ce que je veux dire !

-oh, je vois ! Mais ne me dit pas que ça ne t'a pas fait sourire toi !

Quatre le regarda et fit un mini sourire

-ben alors, tu vois ! Fit Duo

-oui, mais bon…

_DRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG _

Quatre fut coupé par la sonnerie du téléphone de la maison ! Ils se regardèrent tous les deux, se demandant qui pouvait appeler sur le fixe ! Quatre se leva, et alla décrocher !

-oh, salut Trowa ! Salut Catherine, s'exclama t-il en les voyant tous les deux sur l'écran

-salut Quatre, fit Trowa

Duo se leva et alla rejoindre Quatre :

-salut vous deux !

-bonjour Duo, fit Catherine ! Vous allez bien ?

-oui, on va bien, répondit Quatre. Et vous deux ?

-on ne peut mieux ! S'exclama Catherine en faisant un énorme sourire

-pourquoi vous êtes aussi souriant tous les deux ?

-vas-y Trowa, dis-leur !

-ok

-qu'est-ce que vous avez de si important à nous dire ? Demanda Duo

-en fait, répondit Trowa, on a eu tous les nos certificats !

-c'est magnifique ! S'exclama Quatre

-et vous rentrez bientôt ? Demanda Duo. A moins que vous ayez envie de votre lune de miel tout de suite alors que vous êtes pas mariés ! Rajouta t-il

-Duo, arrête tes sous entendus, fit Catherine, sinon, quand on revient, je te rend visite avec mes couteaux !

Duo pâlit et tout le monde explosa de rire !

-mais tu sais, il faut pas avoir honte de le dire, ajouta Duo, Quatre aussi s'y est mis !

-QUOI ?

Quatre se mit à rougir comme une tomate et dit très vite :

-JE VOIS PAS DU TOUT DE QUOI IL PARLE !

Tout le monde éclate à nouveau de rire !

-allons Quatre, tu n'as plus le droit de faire le timide comme ça ! Fit Duo

-oh toi, arrête un peu, le supplia Quatre

-bon, on va vous laisser ! Au fait, on sera là après demain, au cirque ! Il va y avoir une petite fête en l'honneur de notre réussite alors si ça vous tente, vous pouvez venir !

-ok, on viendra ! J'amènerai Sylvia avec moi, fit Quatre

-pas de problème ! Allez, on vous laisse !

Ils raccrochèrent et les garçons éteignirent la télé et montèrent se coucher.

Quatre s'endormit tout de suite, mais Duo, dans sa chambre, ne fit que s'allonger en tenant son portable dans sa main !

-est-ce qu'il faut que je t'écoute Sylvia ? Il faut que je l'appelle ?

Il réfléchit dans sa tête mais soudain, il tourna la tête de gauche à droite en disant :

-mon pauvre Duo, voilà que tu te mets à parler tout seul juste à cause d'une simple fille ! Y'en aura bien d'autres !

Il posa son portable sur la commode mais aussitôt, il se mit à sonner :

-c'est pas vrai ! Mais qui ça peut bien être à cette heure ci ?

Il regarda son portable mais le numéro n'était pas affiché car il était inconnu ! Il décrocha :

-allo ?

-Duo ?

« Cette voix ! Hilde ! »

-Duo, répond s'il te plaît ! Il faut qu'on parle

-…

-Duo, je t'en prie ! J'en peux plus !

-…

-il faut qu'on mette les choses au point ! S'il te plaît

« Les choses au point ? Ok, on va les mettre au point » Pensa t-il

Il dit :

-tu veux vraiment qu'on mette les choses au point ?

-oui, j'y tiens !

-très bien, alors je vais te dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur ! Nous deux, c'est terminé, et tu le sais déjà ! Alors je vois pas pourquoi t'a appelé ! On est dans deux camps opposés !

-de quels camps tu parles ?

-tu verras sûrement un jour ! Et ce jour là, j'espère pour toi que tu ne seras pas en face de moi, car je n'hésiterai pas !

-je ne comprends absolument rien ! Tu n'hésiteras pas à quoi ?

-à te tuer !

-quoi ?

Mais Duo raccrocha ! Et il se dit à lui-même :

-oui, je n'hésiterai pas ! Je te tuerai si jamais tu te mets en travers de ma route, même si je t'aime ! C'est toi qui a choisi ton camps ! Alors il faudra en subir les conséquences !

Puis il s'endormit en pensant :

-Shinigami n'hésite pas devant un ennemi !

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Fin de ce chapitre !

Ca vous a plu ?

Commentaire et vote please


	77. Irina, tu vas en baver

**Gundam wing d'une autre façon**

_Irina, tu vas en baver ! _

Réléna et Heero les avait emmené au grenier, qui était sur le toit du château ! Ils s'assirent tous en cercle et Réléna revint avec un vieil hélicoptère usé, un peu rouillé ! Elle s'assit à côté d'Heero !

-voilà l'arme secrète ! Fit t-elle en le posant au milieu

-tu plaisantes ? Demanda Anthony

-non

-mais regarde ! Il est plus en état de fonctionner ! En plus, il manque des pièces ! Ajouta Etienne

-ça, c'est pas un problème ! Je sais tout réparer, fit Réléna

-et moi aussi, ajouta Heero

-oui, mais ça va prendre du temps ! S'exclama Annabelle

-c'est vrai ! Tu n'as pas tord ! Dit Réléna

-mais pourquoi ne as en acheter un neuf ? Demanda Clémentine

-réfléchie Clémentine ! Dit Réléna. Si on en achète un neuf, ça va paraître suspect ! Irina va le remarquer et quand l'hélico va la « surprendre », elle saura tout de suite que c'est nous ! Et elle aura toutes les preuves car tout le monde nous aura vu ! Tandis que si un hélico « inconnu » la surprend, elle aura beau dire que c'est quelqu'un d'entre nous, elle n'aura pas de preuve ! Même si Milliardo va se douter qu'on est derrière tout ça ! Mais pour nous défendre, il demandera sûrement des preuves ! Et là, elle sera coincée !

-bon raisonnement ! Fit Wufei.

-hé, c'est normal, ajouta Dorothy, on a deux spécialistes qui ont 200 de QI. Elle dit cela en montrant Réléna et Heero du doigt ! De suite, Réléna lui dit :

-ceu né pas bien deu montrer du doigt ! En imitant Irina

Tout le monde rigola

-alors, vous pensez l'avoir réparé dans combien de temps ? demanda Joey

-ben, faut voir ! Il ne faut pas qu'on s'absente trop longtemps à chaque fois, sinon, Irina va nous surveiller de près en se doutant de quelque chose ! Donc si on sort en cachette de nos chambres pour le réparer ici, on aura terminé en deux heures ! Mais faut pas qu'on se fasse choper ! Faudra pas faire de bruits !

-pour ça, y'a pas de problèmes ! On vous couvrira ! Pendant que vous sortirez discrètement de vos chambres, nous, on ira tous dans ma chambre et on fera du bruit, fit Wufei.

-oui, c'est pas mal comme plan ! Ainsi, elle va venir vous voir pour vous dire d'arrêter votre boucan et nous, du temps, on sort de nos chambres et on monte vite fait ici ! Fit Heero

-et surtout, n'oubliez pas de mettre des coussins sous les couvertures ! Ajouta Clémentine. Comme ça, si jamais elle vient voir si il se passe rien dans vos chambres, elle croira que vous dormez bien tranquillement !

-dis donc, tu t'y connais pas mal Clémentine ! Comment ça se fait ? Demanda Etienne

-ben, en fait, chez nos parents adoptifs, on n'avait pas le droit de sortir le soir ! Alors Anthony et moi, on mettait des coussins sous nos couvertures et on sortait par la fenêtre ! Et on s'est jamais fait coincer !

-ça, c'est vrai, ajouta Anthony

-bon, alors ça marche ? Demanda Heero

-OUAIS !

-Irina, tu vas en baver ! Fit Réléna de sa voix morbide

Tout le monde ria ! Réléna rangea l'hélico dans le grenier et ils redescendirent tous ! Mais en bas, il y avait Irina :

-puis-je savoir ceu queu fous faissiez là-haut ?

-nous regardions la vue ! Répondit Joey

-fraiment ?

Réléna lui refit son regard à la Peacecraft et Irina n'insista pas !

_Le soir, 22h :_

Réléna ouvrit sa porte discrètement et toqua à celle d'Heero qui était en face ! Elle rentra vite dans sa chambre ! Heero ouvrit la porte discrètement et fit la même chose sur la porte à Wufei, à côté de la sienne, et ainsi de suite ! Quand Jordan frappa à la porte de Justin, qui était la dernière, il l'ouvrit et sortit ! Puis un par un, ils entrèrent dans la chambre de Wufei, sauf Heero et Réléna ! Dorothy sortit de leur chambre commune et alla elle aussi frapper à la porte de Wufei. Il lui ouvrit et elle dit :

-c'est bon, ils sont prêts

-ok, rentre vite ! Elle alla rejoindre Lei sur le lit ! Les autres étaient tous par terre !

-bon, on fait quoi pour faire diversion ? Demanda Dorothy

-simple ! Fit Lei. Tout le monde sait que Wufei et moi, on n'arrête pas de s'engueuler, alors on va faire comme ci, et comme ça, elle ne se doutera de rien ! Quant à vous, vous faîtes comme ci vous essayez de nous calmer ! Ca vous va ?

-c'est parfait ! Fit Dorothy

-et c'est quoi le signal ? Demanda Clémentine (au fait, il n'y a pas Etienne, Jessica, Jude, Joey et Elisa car ils ne vivent pas au château, mais dans le bâtiment conçu exprès pour le corps de la médecine ! Y'a pas non plus Angelo ! Pourquoi je le dis maintenant ? Ben, parce que c'est pour que ceux qui ne l'avaient pas compris le sachent ! lol !)

-il faut que Réléna fasse sonner trois fois mon portable ! Répondit Dorothy

Et aussitôt, le portable sonna : une fois, deux fois, trois fois !

-c'est bon, allez-y ! Fit Dorothy

C'est Lei qui commença :

-ALORS, ESPECE DE MACHO, CA TE DERANGE QUE JE SOIS AUSSI FORTE QUE TOI ? ET MÊME PLUS QUE TOI !

-QUOI ? TU CROIS CA ? ALORS JE VAIS VITE TE FAIRE CHANGER D'AVIS !

Les autres étaient stupéfaits ! On aurait dit qu'ils se disputaient vraiment ! A moins que ce soit vraiment le cas et qu'ils profitaient de ce moment pour se dire ce qu'ils avaient à se dire !

-ESPECE DE SAL MACHO !

-SALE ONNA !

Ils entendirent tous la porte de Irina s'ouvrir à la volée, alors les autres firent vite comme ci ils essayaient de les calmer :

-allons, arrêter de vous battre comme ça ! Fit Dorothy

-essayer de vous calmer un peu ! Continua Clémentine qui se retenait de rire

Irina entra sans frapper et demanda :

-mé qué ceu qui seu passeu ici ?

-madame, c'est terrible, fit Annabelle avec tout le sérieux qu'elle pu avoir. Ils se disputent encore ! On a beau essayer de les arrêter, ils ne nous écoutent pas !

Pendant ce temps, Wufei et Lei s'insultaient toujours et Heero et Réléna montèrent vite les escaliers ! Ils avaient gagné ! Irina ne les avait pas vu ! Mais quand ils arrivèrent sur le toit, ils entendaient encore Wufei et Lei hurler :

-TU SAIS CE QU'ELLE TE DIT LA ONNA ?

-NON JE SAIS PAS, ET JE VEUX PAS LE SAVOIR ! T'AS RIEN A ME DEMANDER ! TU FAIS TON BOULOT DE MENAGERE ET TU LA FERMES !

-ESPECE DE SAL CON !

En fait, ils avaient répété toute la journée en silence, en se répétant ce qu'ils se diraient !

-s'il fous plé, neu nous énervons pas pour si peuuu ! Fit Irina

-POUR SI PEU ? Fit Lei. IL ME TRAITE COMME UNE CHIENNE ET JE NE DOIS PAS M'ENERVER…

Et ça continua pendant une vingtaine de minute, tout le monde essayait de se retenir d'éclater de rire, Heero et Réléna essayaient de réparer « l'arme » avec tout le sérieux qu'ils purent et à force de se gueuler dessus pour rien, Wufei et Lei commençaient à sourire en hurlant ! Ils étaient à deux doigts d'éclater de rire car plus ça continuait, plus ils se disaient n'importe quoi car leurs répétitions n'avaient pas duré aussi longtemps :

-PLEURNICHARD !

-CHIPIE !

-SALE SERPENT VENIMEUX

-GROSSE VACHE

-…PETITE QUEUE !

Irina fut choquée par l'expression et s'en alla ! Les autres n'en pouvaient plus et avaient éclaté de rire. Quand Lei et Wufei furent sûr que Irina était rentrée dans sa chambre, ils rirent à leur tour :

-mais dis-donc ! J'ai pas une petite queue ! Fit Wufei faussement fâché

-ben, t'a qu'une petite queue de cheval ! Se défendit Lei

Wufei la regarda de haut et lui répondit :

-ça, c'est bien les onnas !

Toutes les filles, je dis bien toutes, se jetèrent sur lui :

-t'as dit quoi ? Fit Lei

- on n'a pas trop compris ! Rajouta Dorothy

Du côté de Réléna et Heero, 1h30 plus tard, ils continuaient toujours de réparer l'engin !

-non mais franchement ! Si j'avais su qu'ils étaient aussi bons acteurs, j'aurais demandé à Lei et Wufei de faire comédiens ! S'exclama Réléna

-alors là, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi ! Ajouta Heero

-bon, on a presque terminé ! Va falloir être très prudent ! Continua Réléna

-et on fait comment ?

-il faut que je refasse sonner le portable de Dorothy 3 fois de suite !

-tu vas pas me dire que Wufei et Lei vont recommencer à se disputer ?

-ben, en fait, j'en sais rien ! Y'a qu'eux qui le savent !

-j'imagine déjà la tête des autres quand ils seront ce qu'ils ont raté ce soir ! Surtout Etienne ! Dit Heero

-oui, ça va être à mourir de rire !

-dis moi Réléna

-oui Heero

-tu crois vraiment que ce qu'on va lui faire va l'inciter à s'en aller ?

-en fait, non ! Elle est plus « costaude » que je le pensais ! Elle va encore rester un bon moment !

-alors pourquoi on fait ça ?

-ben, pour la faire enrager voyons !

Ils rirent de bon cœur tout en continuant de réparer « l'arme ». Ils eurent fini 20 minutes après :

-enfin ! On a terminé ! S'exclama Réléna

-bon, je vais le ranger !

Heero attrapa l'engin et alla le cacher dans le grenier.

-c'est bon Heero ?

-oui, vas-y !

Réléna fit sonner le portable de Dorothy

TUT TUT TUT

-c'est le signal ! Fit Dorothy

-bon, on y va ! Fit Lei

Elle sortit le jeu de monopoly de sous le lit et commença à tout déballer ! Deux minutes après, elle fit signe de la tête à Wufei.

Ils se placèrent tous autour du plateau de jeu ! Wufei prit une grande inspiration et hurla :

-**_Espèce de sale onna ! T'es qu'une tricheuse !_**

**_-quoi ? Répète un peu pour voir !_**

**_-t'as très bien compris !_**

Ils criaient encore plus fort et cela réveilla tout le monde à l'étage! C'est normal ! A minuit, ils dormaient tous ! Ils se précipitèrent tous devant la porte, Irina en première ! Celle-ci ouvrit la porte et s'écria :

-CEU NE PAS BIENTÔT FINI TOUT CEU BOUCAN ! QU'E-CE QUE VOUS FAITEUS ENCOREU DEUBOUT A CETTEU HEURE CI ?

-hé bien, on faisait une partie de monopoly ! Répondit tout doucement Clémentine

« Zut » pensèrent Wufei et Lei, « c'était pas prévu tout ce monde devant la porte ! Pourvu qu'ils ne se fassent pas coincer ! ».

Lei et Wufei se regardèrent et déglutirent et continuèrent de se disputer !

**_-tu n'es bonne qu'à faire la cuisine ma chère !_**

**_-ah oui ? Hé bien toi, tu n'es pas bon du tout en rien ! Même au sabre et au kung-fu, je te surpasse !_**

Sally regardait le « couple » se bouffer la gueule mais compris vite qu'ils ne se disputaient pas vraiment ! Ils faisaient diversion ! Mais pour quoi ?

Elle regarda Milliardo et Noin et leur chuchota :

-y'a un truc qui cloche ! Ils ne se disputent pas pour de vrai !

-vous en êtes sûre ? Demanda Milliardo

-oui, je connais ma sœur par cœur ! Et quand elle crie, elle ne fait pas cette tête !

-alors pourquoi font-ils ça ? Demanda Noin

Mais ils comprirent tous les trois quand ils virent Heero et Réléna arriver par les escaliers ! Aussitôt, Réléna leur fit signe de se taire et ils se précipitèrent discrètement dans leur chambre respective !

-mais qu'est-ce qu'ils préparent encore ? Demanda Milliardo tout bas

-sûrement encore une mauvaise blague à faire à Irina ! Répondit Noin

-oui, ça doit être ça ! Assura Sally

-mé où sonteu Mlle Réléna et Mr Heero ? Deamnda soudain Irina

-ils étaient fatigués ! Ils se sont couchés tôt ! Répondit Annabelle

Irina, prise d'un doute, alla ouvrir la porte de Réléna et Heero et les trouva endormi ! Enfin, ils faisaient semblant !

-ah oui ! Ils dormeu fraiment ! Fit Irina

-puis-je savoir pourquoi vous en avez douté autant ? Demanda Milliardo avec son regard à la Peacecraft. Annabelle vient de vous le dire ! Vous la traitez de menteuse ?

-mé non… cheu..heu..cheu…

Irina ne savait plus quoi dire !

-Mme Irina, je veux vous voir dans mon bureau demain matin ! Fit Milliardo. Il faut vraiment que nous discutions de votre comportement vis-à-vis de mes sœurs et de mes cousins !

Et il s'en alla, suivit de Noin ! Heureusement qu'ils s'étaient retournés à temps ! Ils avaient failli étouffer de rire en voyant la tête de Irina !

Quant à Sally, elle fit un clin d'œil à sa sœur pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait compris !elle le lui rendit aussitôt !

Irina s'en alla dans sa chambre, déconcertée !

Puis tous les jeunes allèrent dans leurs chambres ! Quand Dorothy entra dans la sienne, elle alla vers Réléna et lui demanda :

-t'as entendu ?

-ouais ! Trop fort ! Ca va la remettre un peu à sa place cette gourde ! Répondit Réléna

Puis elles se couchèrent !

Dans la chambre de Wufei, Lei était restée pour l'aider à ranger les affaires :

-on est trop bon ! On aurait dû faire acteurs ! S'excalma Lei

-pour une fois, t'as raison ! Ajouta Wufei

-comment ça pour une fois ? Lui demanda Lei en fronçant les sourcils

-heu… S'il te plaît, c'est pas le moment de se remettre à se disputer ! Fit Wufei. Sinon, on va finir par se faire virer !

-ok, ok ! Je dis plus rien ! Fit Lei.

Et elle se releva et commença à s'en aller :

-HEY ! Fit Wufei

Lei se retourna et il lui dit :

-bonne nuit !

Elle lui fit un beau sourire et lui répondit :

-toi aussi bonne nuit !

Et elle alla dans sa chambre, qui était juste en face de celle de Wufei !

Et il pensa « mon pauvre Wufei ! T'es complètement accro ! Merci Meilan ! »

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Fin de ce chapitre !

Ca vous a plu ?

Commentaire et vote, please !


	78. Treize et Lady Une

**Gundam wing d'une autre façon**

_Treize et Lady Une_

La petite bande au complet était dehors à 10h ! Réléna et les autres avaient expliqué à Angelo et aux autres ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière :

-QUOI ? Et dire que j'ai loupé ça ! Fit Etienne

-et c'est pas tout ! Irina a été convoquée par Milliardo dans son bureau ! Rajouta Dorothy

Puis, ils entendirent une voix :

-bonjour !

Réléna se retourna, reconnaissant la voix de :

-Mr Treize ? Que faites vous ici ? Demanda Réléna

Tout le monde s'était retourné à l'entente du nom de cet homme très reconnu :

-hé bien, je suis venu voir votre frère ! Il est ici ?

-oui ! Venez, je vais vous y conduire ! Fit Réléna

Puis, ils entendirent une autre voix :

-bonjour

-bonjour Lady Une ! Continua Réléna

Lady Une s'approcha d'eux et Réléna les conduisit au 3° étage, dans le bureau de son frère !

Pendant ce temps, les autres se concertaient :

-c'était LE Treize Kushrénada ? Demanda Annabelle

-oui, c'était lui, répondit Dorothy

-comment ça se fait que Réléna le connaisse aussi bien ? Continua Heero

-ben, en fait, c'est le meilleur ami de Réléna ! Et quand il lui donnait de ses nouvelles, il lui parlait de lui ! Réléna m'a même dit qu'une fois, il était venu chez elle avec son frère ! C'est surtout là qu'ils ont fait connaissance !

-c'est dingue ça ! Fit Joey. Elle connaît encore beaucoup de gens connus ?

-ben, elle connaît le Maréchal Noventa car c'est le grand-père de Sylvia ! Répondit Dorothy. Après, je sais pas si elle en connaît d'autres !

-c'est déjà pas mal ! Fit remarquer Lei

-bon, si on se faisait une partie de cache-cache ! Proposa Wufei

-tu plaisantes ? Fit Clémentine. C'est pour les gamins !

-non, c'est pour tous les âges ! Répondit Wufei

-il a raison ! Firent Justin et Jordan en même temps

Ils firent tous un énorme sourire, se rappelant comme c'était bien de s'amuser à ce jeu !

-qui veut jouer ? Demanda Lei

Aussitôt, toutes les mains se levèrent !

Du côté de Réléna :

-j'espère que ce que j'ai demandé à votre frère ne vous a pas causé trop de problèmes ? Demanda Treize

-puis-je savoir de quoi vous parlez ? Demanda Réléna

-hé bien, du fait que je lui ai demandé d'engager Irina Pavlina ici !

Ils étaient devant la porte du bureau et Réléna, s'apprêta à frapper

-ah ! Ca ! Et bien, en fait,…

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase et de frapper qu'ils entendirent :

-CHEU FOUS E DECHA DIT QUEU C'ETE MON TRAVAILLEU ! CE NOREUMAL QUEU CHEU METTEU LEUR PAROLE EN DOUTEU !

-NON, CE N'EST PAS NORMAL ! POUR LA SIMPLE ET BONNE RAISON QUE VOUS ÊTES ICI SEULEMENT POUR LES SURVEILLER ET PRENDRE SOIN D'EUX ! IL N'A JAMAIS ETE QUESTION DE LES PERSECUTER !

-ME CHEU NE CHAME DIT CEULA !

-ARRÊTER DE ME PRENDRE POUR UN IMBECILE ! ICI, VOUS NE COMMANDEZ PAS ! C'EST MOI QUI LE FAIS !

-heu ! Fit Treize à Réléna. Est-ce votre frère et Irina qui sont dans ce bureau ?

-oui, je le crois ! Répondit Réléna

-Mr Treize ? Cette femme, ne serait-ce pas celle qui s'occupait de vous quand vous étiez jeune ? Demanda Lady Une

-oui, c'est elle !

-vraiment ? Demanda Réléna. Mais comment faisiez-vous pour la supporter ?

-en fait, je ne la supportais pas… Par derrière, je lui faisais les pires misères du monde !

-oh, je vois ! Je vous comprends ! Répondit Réléna. Mais pourquoi alors avoir fait proposer ses services à mon frère ?

-je pensais qu'elle aurait changé et qu'elle vous aiderait tous ! Mais à voir comment vous parlez d'elle, je peux dire que je me suis trompé ! N'est-ce pas ?

-oui, c'est exact ! Répondit Réléna

-puis-je vous poser une autre question ?

-oui, allez-y, affirma Réléna

-est-ce que vous aussi vous lui jouez des sales tours ?

-oh que oui ! Répondit-elle

Ils rirent tous les trois de bon cœur pendant qu'ils entendaient toujours Irina et Milliardo gueuler ! Irina sortit deux minutes après et quand elle vit Treize, elle lui sauta au coup :

-TRESE ! Mon chereu peutit ! Comment fas-tu ?

Réléna et Lady Une se regardèrent et faillirent éclater de rire en voyant la tête que faisait Treize !

-oui, je vais bien, mais s'il vous plaît, lâchez moi ! Vous m'étranglez !

-oh, excousez moi, cheu meu suis un peu emporté !

Milliardo, qui avait entendu « TRESE » de la bouche de Irina en conclut qu'elle voulait dire « Treize » ! Il se précipita à l'extérieur et dit :

-bonjour Treize !

-oh, bonjour Zechs !

Ils se serrèrent la main de bon cœur ! Puis Milliardo baisa la main de Lady Une en disant :

-chère Lady Une, toujours aussi resplendissante ! Comment allez vous ?

-bien ! Et vous ?

-on ne peut mieux !

-ce n'est pas ce qu'on a crut ! Avec ce qu'on a entendu ! Répondit Treize

-oh, vous parlez de cette petite entrevue avec Mme Pavlina ?

-oui ! Répondit Lady Une

-et bien, je lui ai juste dit quel était son vrai rôle ici !

Il regarda Irina et lui déclara :

-hé bien ! Qu'attendez vous ? Allez vous en !

Irina s'en alla, rouge de colère !

-bien, si on rentrait dans mon bureau ! Proposa Milliardo

-oui, on te suit ! Répondit Treize

Réléna commença à s'en aller mais Milliardo lui déclara :

-tu peux venir toi aussi ! On ne va pas te manger ! Et puis, tu connais bien Treize !

-ok

Réléna entra aussi dans son bureau :

-alors ? Tuas réfléchi à ma proposition ? Demanda Milliardo

-quelle proposition ? Demanda Réléna, intriguée

-hé bien, j'ai demandé à Treize de venir vivre ici quelques temps !

-pourquoi ? Demanda à nouveau Réléna

-je voudrais que son entreprise OZ s'allie à nous !

Réléna le regarda, surprise, mais lui souri

-alors ? Demanda Milliardo à Treize

-je pense que c'est une bonne idée ! Mais c'est que…

-oui, je comprends ! Le coupa Milliardo. Mais si tu le veux, tu peux l'emmener ici !

-je ne sais pas ! Je voulais essayer de me rapprocher d'elle un peu !

-hé bien, justement, tu pourras la voir tous les jours ! Ce sera déjà un bon début !

Réléna ne comprenait pas de quoi ils parlaient, alors elle demanda :

-de qui vous parlez ?

Treize la regarda et lui dit :

-de ma fille

Réléna réfléchit un instant et se souvint soudain qu'une fois, il lui en avait parlé :

-elle s'appelle Mariemaïa, c'est ça ? Demanda Réléna

-oui, c'est ça !

-alors vous feriez mieux d'accepter ! Comme mon frère vous l'a dit, elle sera bien ici ! Elle a bien 13 ans ?

-oui

-hé bien, elle sera bien ici car il y a des enfants de son âge, notamment Justin et Jordan, mais aussi leurs amies ! Et puis, comme vous le dîtes souvent, vous aimeriez la voir plus souvent ! Et bien, c'est l'occasion rêvée ! Et puis, elle sera en sécurité ici !

-vous savez qu'en disant cela, vous me donnez encore plus envie de rester ici, Mlle ? Fit Treize

-oui, je le sais !

-mais je voudrais aussi que Lady Une reste ! Je tiens à ce que ce soit elle qui la surveille !

-il n'y a pas de problèmes ! Fit Milliardo

-qui garde votre fille en ce moment ? Demanda Réléna

-c'est une bonne !

-et quand reviendrez-vous avec elle ? Demanda Milliardo

-dans une semaine !

-parfait ! Réléna ?

-oui Milliardo ?

-pourrais-tu avertir les autres ? Pour qu'elle ne soit pas toute seule quand elle arrivera !

-oui, je vais le faire !

Réléna sortit du bureau ! Treize continua de discuter avec son ami :

-tu sais que tu me rends vraiment service ?

-je le sais ! Mais tu l'as déjà fait aussi pour moi il y a longtemps en me cachant sous le nom de Zechs Merquise ! Alors je te revaux la chandelle !

Réléna arriva dans la cour, qui était désertique :

-ouhouh ! Vous êtes où ?

Elle vit Heero arriver vers elle et l'attraper en lui disant :

-je t'ai trouvé !

-pardon ? Demanda Réléna qui ne comprenait rien

-on joue à cache-cache ! Et je t'ai trouvé !

-c'est de la triche ! J'étais pas au courant ! Mais au fait, appelle tous les autres ! Il faut que je leur parle ! Et puis, il faut aussi mettre notre plan en action !

-ok ! OHE ! SORTEZ DE VOS CACHETTES ! RELENA VEUT NOUS PARLER !

Ils sortirent tous de leur cachette et s'approchèrent :

-qu'est-ce qu'y a ? Demanda Clémentine

-dans une semaine, Treize et Lady Une s'installent ici et y'a la fille de Treize qui vient aussi ! Elle a 13 ans et faudra pas qu'on la laisse toute seule !

-OK

-elle s'appelle comment ? Demanda Justin

-Marimaïa

-alors comme ça, Treize a une fille ! Et qui est la mère ? Demanda Wufei

-elle est morte en la mettant au monde ! Et elle s'appelait Lili !

Tout le monde su tu ! Puis Réléna reprit :

-j'ai vu Irina sortir du bureau de Milliardo ! Je pense qu'elle doit être dehors, en promenade, pour se remettre les idées en place ! Vous êtes prêt pour le plan « nous débarrasser d'Irina ! » ?

-OUAIS

Et sur ce, ils montèrent tous sur le toit !

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Fin de ce chapitre !

Ca vous a plu ?

Commentaire et vote, please !


	79. à l'attaque

**Gundam wing d'une autre façon**

_A l'attaque !_

La bande était au complet, sur le toit ! Heero avait pris son ordi portable avec lui et l'hélico ! Puis il commença à faire des branchements,…

Les autres le regardèrent, sans comprendre ce qu'il faisait, sauf Réléna :

-tu fais quoi Heero ? Demanda Etienne

-j'installe une mini caméra sur l'hélico !

-vous en avez trouvé une où ? Demanda Clémentine

-dans une vieille caisse, dans un bureau ! Répondit Réléna

-hé ça va nous servir à quoi ? Demanda Annabelle

-à voir où l'hélico va ! Répondit Heero

-on va le commander avec cette manette ! Fit Réléna en leur montrant ce qu'elle tenait dans les mains !

-ben dis donc, vous avez fait du bon boulot ! Rétorque Lei

-mais, je ne comprends toujours pas ! Fit Wufei. Qu'est-ce qu'un simple hélico télécommandé peut faire pour faire enrager Irina ?

Réléna sortit un sac de sous la table sur laquelle était posé l'ordi d'Heero et le vida ! Les autres furent stupéfaits quand ils virent :

-DES BOMBES DE PEINTURE !

-oui, fit Réléna toute souriante

-mais t'as trouvé ça où ? Demanda Joey

-ben, c'est fou tout ce qu'on peut trouver d'intéressant dans un vieux grenier ! Répondit Réléna

Les autres éclatèrent de rire ! Heero accrocha les bombes à l'hélico !

-maintenant, j'ai compris ! Fit Wufei. Vous voulez repeindre Irina haut en couleur !

-oui, c'est ça ! On veut l'en asperger ! Répondit Heero. Ca y est, j'ai l'image, fit-il

Réléna se précipita sur l'ordinateur et souri :

-parfait ! Maintenant, aux commandes !

Elle attrapa la télécommande qu'elle avait posée sur la table. Heero plaça l'ordi en face d'elle et elle dit :

-maintenant, admirez le spectacle !

Elle fit démarrer l'hélico et il commença à s'éloigner !

-heu, il peut le commander de loin? Demanda Clémentine

-oui, on peut le commander jusqu'à 10 kilomètres à distance !

-c'est super ce truc ! S'exclama Etienne

Sur l'ordinateur, on pouvait voir le paysage défiler ! Au bout de dix minutes, ils aperçurent la silhouette d'Irina :

-c'est elle ! Fit Angelo

-vas-y Réléna, et pas de quartier ! Continua Etienne

Réléna commanda l'hélico pour qu'il descende un peu plus vers Irina ! Ils la virent se retourner au bruit de l'hélico et

_SPLASHHHHHHHHHH_

Réléna avait visé sa figure et maintenant, Irina ressemblait à :

-on dirait un schtroumf ! Fit Etienne

Tout le monde rigola. Et en effet, la première bombe que Réléna avait activée était bleue foncée !

Ils entendaient même les sons :

-SALÔPEURIE ! QUI A OSE MEU FEREU CEULA ?

Irina regardait de tout côté ! Mais elle ne voyait personne ! Cela fit rire encore plus les autres !

-bon, maintenant, j'active la bombe rouge ! Fit Réléna

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit ! Elle rapprocha l'hélico qu'elle avait éloigné de Irina et activa la deuxième bombe ! La robe verte d'Irina ne fit pas bon mélange avec le rouge ! Elle se mit à hurler encore plus :

-encoreu ? Ceu né pas bientôt fini ceulà ?

Tout le monde rigola à nouveau et Réléna déclara :

-et maintenant, le final !

En disant cela, elle appuya sur un nouveau bouton et on vit du jaune « tomber » sur les cheveux d'Irina :

-non, mé ceu né pas bientôt fini ? Cheu suis sûre queu ceu sont encore ces peutits garneuments ! CHeu fais deu ceu pas au château pour leureu direu deux où trois mots !

-bon, on a intérêt à vite tout ranger ! Elle va se rappliquer ici d'une minute à l'autre ! Fit Lei

Ils virent Irina se mettre à courir et elle disparut de l'écran :

-vite ! Fit Justin en commençant à paniquer !

-allez e bas ! Ordonna Réléna. Heero et moi, on s'occupe de tout cacher !

-OK

Ils descendirent tous et Heero et Réléna se mirent à la tâche ! Ils eurent fini 2 minutes après et allèrent vite rejoindre les autres en bas, sur la terrasse ! Milliardo, Noin, Lady Une et Treize n'étaient pas encore sortis du bureau ! Ils les rejoignirent 2 minutes après ! Ils firent comme ci ils avaient été là depuis un bon moment :

-hé bien ! Vous avez beaucoup discuté à ce qu'on voit ! S'exclama Réléna

-oui, beaucoup ! Répondit Milliardo. Tu leur a parlé de ce que je t'ai dit ?

-oui ! Répondit Réléna. Ne vous inquiétez pas Treize, votre fille sera bien intégrée !

-bien, ça me rassure !

-CHAIS DEUX MOTS A FOUS DIREU !

Tout le monde avait tourné la tête ! Sally arrivait en même temps et quand elle vit Irina recouverte de peinture, elle éclata de rire et dit :

-mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

-CEUX QUEU GE FAIT ? CHEU FAIS FOUS LEU DIREU ! C CES PEUTITS GARNEUMENTS QUI M'ONT FE CEULA !

Elle montra la bande du doigt et aussitôt, Milliardo, se retenant de rire, tout comme Treize, Lady Une et les autres, dit :

-attendez une minute ! Comment ça, c'est eux qui vous ont fait cela ?

-oui môsieur !

-et qu'est-ce qui c'est passé exactement ? Demanda Zechs, en défendant la petite bande !

Il savait bien que c'était eux les responsables, mais il voulait des preuves avant de devoir passer à la sanction qu'il devrait leur donné si cette preuve tenait debout ! Il n'aimerait pas trop en arriver là ! Il n'avait aucune envie de punir sa famille pour cette gourde !

-hé bien, un hélicoptère télécommandé en est la cause ! Répondit Irina

-un hélicoptère vous dites ?

-oui môsieur ! Et il m'a peinteu des pieds à la têteu !

Tous les jeunes rigolèrent !

-mais avez-vous vu quelqu'un aux alentours ? Demanda Milliardo

-non môsieur, mé ceu genrrre d'hélicoptèreu seu télécommandeu deu tré louin !

Milliardo vit là le moyen de ne pas punir les jeunes et en profita :

-alors comment pouvez-vous être sûre que ce soit eux ? En plus, s'ils avaient acheté un hélicoptère télécommandé, ça se serait !

-mé cheu suis sûre et certéneu queu ceu sont eux, ils meu detesteu ! Cé pour ceula qu'ils l'ont fait !

Et elle les remontra du doigt. Milliardo ragit de suite :

-ARRÊTER DE LES ACCUSER TOUT LE TEMPS ! SI VOUS AVEZ UN PROBLEME CONTRE EUX, DITES LE DE SUITE !

-MAIS REUGARDEZ L'ETAT OU CHEU SUIS ! CHEU NEU REUSSEMBLEU PLUS A RIEN !

-mais si, fit Justin, vous ressemblez à quequ'un !

-ah oui, et à qui ? Demanda Irina en se calmant

-au Pingouin dans le film Batman

Treize et Lady Une se regardaient et étaient à deux doigts d'éclater à nouveau de rire ! Les jeunes ne s'étaient pas gênés !

-CEU NE PAS DRÔLEU ! ET CHEU SAIS BIEN QUEU C'EST FOUS QUI AFEZ FAIT CA !

-CELA SUFFIT ! Reprit Milliardo

-ME MÔSSIEUR ! FOUS FOYEZ QUELQU'UN D'AUTRRRE QUI AURRAIT PU FAIREU CEULA ?

-QU'EST-CE QUE CELA SIGNIFIE ? QU'ILS SONT TELLEMENT IDIOTS QUE C'EST NORMAL QUE CE SOIT EUX ?

Irina pâlit soudain maix explosa :

-TOUT A FAIT ! ET JE VAIS DE CE PAS FOUILLER CE CHÂTEAU DE FOND EN COMBLE POUR TROUVER MA PREUVE ! JE SUIS SÛRE QUE CET HELICOPTERE S'Y TROUVE !

La bande arrêta soudain de rire et Réléna regarda son frère avec affolement ! Voyant la tête de sa sœur, il comprit que l'engin en question était bien caché ici ! Il dit alors :

-si jamais vous vous le permettez et que vous ne trouvez rien, je vous mets à la porte !

-comment ? Fit Irina

-vous m'avez très bien compris ! De plus, vous ne servez à rien dans ce château, à part, et je le dis le plus poliment possible, emmerder le monde !

Irina ouvrit la bouche, choquée, et s'en alla en grognant ! Quand il fut sûr qu'elle était bien partie, Milliardo demanda :

-où est cet hélicoptère ?

-au grenier ! Répondit Heero. On l'a réparer cette nuit, pour ne pas qu'on nous voit !

-voilà donc pourquoi Lei et Wufei faisaient diversion hier ! Fit Sally

-bon, je vais de ce pas m'en débarrasser pour ne pas qu'elle le trouve, sinon, je serai obligé de vous punir, et je n'aimerais pas en arriver là ! Fit Milliardo. Je vais le cacher dans mon bureau ! Je suis sûr qu'elle n'ira pas fouiller là-dedans ! Si je le jette, elle le trouvera automatiquement !

-mais tu lui a dit que si elle fouillait et qu'elle ne trouvait rien, tu la mettrais à la porte ! S'exclama Dorothy. Alors elle ne va pas fouiller !

-elle est trop maligne ! Elle fouillera quand elle verra que nous sommes occupés où absents ! Répondit Milliardo.

Il rentra à l'intérieur pour faire ce qu'il avait prévu ! Treize, Lady Une et Noin s'assirent avec les jeunes :

-on aurait dit moi à votre âge ! Fit Treize

-que voulez-vous dire ? Demanda Jordan

-moi aussi, quand j'étais jeune, Mme Pavlina me gardait ! Et je lui faisais les pires misères du monde derrière son dos !

Tout le monde rigola ! C'était une bonne journée qui s'annonçait !

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Fin de ce chapitre !

Ca vous a plu ?

Commentaire et vote, please !


	80. Trowa et Catherine, que réserve donc

**Gundam wing d'une autre façon**

_Trowa et Catherine : que réserve donc l'avenir ?_

Quand ils étaient arrivés au cirque, Trowa et Catherine avaient été acclamés comme des rois !

Ca faisait déjà une semaine qu'ils étaient rentrés !

La tante de Catherine était venue serrer sa « fille » dans ses bras et elle avait ensuite serré Trowa qui n'arrivait plus à respirer ! Le pauvre ! Il avait fallu que Catherine intervienne !

Il y avait aussi une chose que la tante de Catherine adorait faire, à part ses tours de magie : lire l'avenir dans les cartes et dans les lignes de la main ! Elle se servait aussi de temps en temps d'un pendule ! Et elle s'y connaissait !

Trowa était en train de nourrir les bêtes à l'extérieur quand Anna arriva ! Quand elle vit que Trowa avait terminé, elle s'empressa de venir le voir et de lui faire la bise :

-bonjour Trowa, tu vas bien ?

-oui, et vous ?

-arrête de me vouvoyer ! Appelle moi Anna !

-ok

-et bien, je vais très bien !

-qu'est-ce qui vous amène de si bon matin pour venir me voir ? Demanda Trowa

-et bien, je me disais que comme on avait le temps, je pourrais lire votre avenir !

Trowa la regarda droit dans les yeux et lui dit :

-excuse moi mais je ne crois pas trop à ce genre de chose ! Ca ne m'intéresse pas !

-hé bien, tu as tord ! Où c'est que tu as peur de découvrir ce qui va t'arriver !

-non, pas du tout ! C'est juste que je n'y croie pas ! C'est du bidon !

-hé bien, laisse moi te prouver le contraire ! Viens avec moi !

Elle l'attrapa par le bras et l'emmena sous la grande tente ! Il y avait déjà une table posée au milieu avec deux chaises !

-je vois que vous avez déjà tout manigancé ! S'exclama Trowa

-oui ! Répondit Anna. Allez, assied toi !

-ok

Ils prirent place et Anna sortit un jeu de cartes :

-si on commençait par voir tes relations sentimentales proches

-si vous voulez, fit Trowa, dépité de s'être fait avoir !

Anna commença à placer les cartes à l'envers ! Quand elle eut terminé, elle déclara :

-vas-y ! Retournes en une !

Trowa s'exécuta !

-tiens ! C'est du cœur ! T'es bien parti ! Vas-y, continue !

Trowa retourna toutes les autres cartes ! Surprise !

-ben dis donc ! Presque toutes tes cartes sont du cœur !

Catherine arriva et quand elle les vit, elle se précipita vers eux ! Elle embrassa Trowa et dit :

-alors Tati, je vois que t'as réussi à lui tendre un piège ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui prédits ?

-ses relations sentimentales proches !

-euh, excusez-moi mais qu'est-ce que ça signifie toutes ces cartes de cœur ? Demanda Trowa

-parce que maintenant, ça t'intéresse ? Demanda à son tour Anna avec de grands yeux et son sourire habituel !

Trowa hésita avant de répondre :

-hé bien… Puisque maintenant je suis là… Vous avez qu'à me le dire !

Anna sourit encore plus et se décida à répondre :

-hé bien, cela signifie que tu vas être très heureux et que tu vas nager dans le bonheur ! Mais tu vois ces deux cartes de piques ?

-oui ! Répondit Trowa

-elles signifient que malgré ce bonheur tu vas traverser de grands obstacles!

-comment ça ? Quels obstacles ? Demanda Trowa

- Je ne peux pas tout déchiffrer par moi-même ! Mais cet as de cœur montre qu'un grand événement va te rendre heureux !

-quel grand évènement ?

-ça, je n'en sais rien !

-alors, pour moi, c'est complètement fictif ce que vous venez de m'apprendre !

-tu ne devrais pas dire cela !

Il commença à s'en aller et Anna l'interpella en lui disant :

-c'est ton avenir Trowa ! Ton avenir ! Ne l'oublie pas !

Trowa s'arrêta pendant quelques secondes, mais continua vite son chemin. Quand il fut parti, Anna et Catherine discutèrent ensemble :

-et bien, ton copain ne croit pas à tout ce qui a l'air mystique !

-oh que si ! Je t'assure qu'il y a cru ! Je l'ai vu à son visage ! Répondit Catherine

-mais alors, pourquoi il a fui aussi vite ? Demanda Anna

-sûrement parce qu'il a eu peur !

-pardon ? Demanda à nouveau Anna

-tu as très bien compris ! En fait, quand tu lui as dit qu'il allait nager dans le bonheur, il était tout content ! Mais dès que tu lui as dit qu'il allait y avoir des obstacles dans sa vie, il n'a pas trop apprécié !

-mais je n'y suis pour rien ! Se défendit Anna.

-ça, je le sais ! Et il le sait aussi ! Mais ne t'en fais pas, il ne t'en veut pas ! Je le connais par cœur !

-si tu le dis ! Bon, et si je lisais ton avenir maintenant !

-Tati ! Tu sais bien que j'aime pas trop ce genre de truc !

-oui, mais je vais le faire quand même !

Anna commença à disposer les cartes et Catherine retourna la première ! Anna fut stupéfaite :

-Tati ! C'est quoi cette carte ?

-la carte de la mort ! Répondit Anna

Catherine devint soudain toute pâle ! Mais sa tante lui dit tout de suite :

-tu sais, la carte de la mort ne signifie pas automatiquement la mort !

-ah oui ? Vraiment ? Quand tu as tiré les cartes à ma mère peu avant sa mort, elle avait tiré la même carte ! Sinon, ça peut signifier quoi ?

-ça peut aller du grand bonheur au grand malheur ! Répondit Anna

-et je fais comment pour savoir ? Demanda Catherine

-retourne une autre carte !

Catherine s'exécuta et tomba sur la carte de :

-roi de cœur ! Tu vois bien que la mort ne t'attend pas !

-oui, tu as raison !

Mais la carte de la mort embêtait toujours Catherine !

-allez, retourne les autres !

Catherine le fit :

-bon, voyons voir ça ! Fit Anna. Alors, tu as la carte de la mort, le roi de cœur, … Tu as vraiment aussi beaucoup de cœur ! Regarde, il y a même un as de cœur !

-et ça signifie quoi tout ça ?demanda Catherine

-et bien, je pense qu'un grand malheur va t'arriver ! Mais qu'ensuite, tu seras comblée de bonheur face à un grand événement !

-c'est comme l'avenir de Trowa !

-oui, c'est vrai ! Mais ce n'est pas étonnant ! Vous êtes ensemble ! Fit remarquer Anna

-oui, mais ça ne veut pas dire pour toute la vie ! Fit remarquer Catherine

-vraiment ? Mais et toi, qu'est-ce que tu penses ?

-qu'est-ce que je pense sur quoi ? Demanda Catherine

-de ton avenir ! Tu te vois vivre avec ce jeune garçon toute ta vie ?

Catherine réfléchit un instant ! Puis elle se mit à sourire et répondit :

-oui, je me vois avec lui toute ma vie !

-alors c'est qu'il est fait pour toi ! Déclara sa tante. Vous n'avez jamais parlé de votre avenir ?

Catherine se mit à sourire à nouveau et déclara :

-en fait, un jour, on était encore au collège quant il m'a dit qu'il comptait bien faire sa vie avec moi !

Anna la regarda, surprise, et se mit à sourire à son tour en pensant « tu mérites le bonheur ma petite chérie ! Alors si cet homme t'a dit vouloir faire sa vie avec toi, ne le quitte surtout pas ! C'est ton prince charmant ! »

-à quoi tu penses Tati ?

-oh, à rien d'intéressant ! Bon, si on allait se promener un peu ! Je te parlerai du retour de Tom, Laetitia et Grégory !

-quoi ? Ils reviennent ?

-oui, mais vient ! Je t'expliquerai en chemin !

-ok je te suis !

Et elle partirent toutes les deux !

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Fin de ce chapitre !

Ca vous a plu ?

Commentaire et vote, please !

Et encore des nouveaux persos !


	81. Tom, Laetitia et Gregory

**Gundam wing d'une autre façon**

_Tom, Laetitia et Gregory_

Catherine et Anna s'étaient arrêtées dans un parc ! Il y avait beaucoup de jeunes qui s'y amusaient :

-et bien ! Il y a beaucoup de monde aujourd'hui ! Fit remarquer Anna

-oui, c'est vrai ! Mais c'est normal ! Le temps est magnifique en cette saison ! Ajouta Catherine

-oui, tu as raison

-bon, et si maintenant tu me parlais de mes cousins et de ma cousine !

-oui, c'est vrai ! Tu as raison ! Et bien, comme c'est les vacances, ils reviennent tous ici !

-quand ça ? Demanda Catherine, surexcitée

-ils seront là demain après-midi !

-déjà ?

-oui, ils se sont rejoins en France tous les trois et ils prennent l'avion !

-c'est formidable ! Et comment ils se débrouillent dans leur vie ?

-hé bien, Tom est toujours danseur professionnel ! La dernière fois qu'il m'a appelé, il m'a dit qu'il venait juste de danser pour la troupe de « Roméo et Juliette » ! Il a décidé de donner des cours de danse maintenant !

-mais c'est merveilleux pour lui ! A son âge, c'est une bonne carrière ! Il n'a que 25 ans ! Et Laetitia ?

-elle s'occupe toujours de coiffer et de relooker les stars ! Dire qu'elle a déjà 22 ans ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps de la voir grandir ! Elle a mûri très tôt ! Et Grégory aussi !

-qu'est-ce qu'il devient ?

-il a eu ses 13 ans il y a peu de temps ! Dire que j'ai insisté pour qu'il aille étudier dans un bon collège ! Mais c'est vrai qu'il était bien en France ! Il me le dit souvent !

-tu m'étonnes ! C'est notre pays d'origine ! Au fait, tu sais que Trowa aussi est d'origine française ?

-non, je ne le savais pas ! Comment ça se fait ?

-alors là, j'en sais rien ! Mais il ne veut pas trop me parler de ses souvenirs d'enfance ! Fit Catherine

-tu es heureuse qu'ils reviennent ? Demanda Anna

-oui, très ! Et puis, il faut que Laetitia et moi, on reparle des ragots, comme dans le bon vieux temps !

Elles se mirent à rire à ce souvenir !

-bon, et si on rentrait ! Proposa Anna

-oui

Et elles s'en allèrent !

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Fin de ce chapitre !

Ca vous a plu ?

Commentaire et vote, please


	82. Sylvia découvre la vérité

**Gundam wing d'une autre façon**

_Sylvia découvre la vérité_

Duo et Quatre étaient chez eux quand on frappa à la porte ! Quatre alla ouvrir et tomba nez à nez avec :

-Sylvia ! Tu m'as tellement manqué !

Il la prit de suite dans ses bras.

-hé, doucement Quatre ! Fit Sylvia. Et puis, tu m'as vu hier ! Alors comment j'ai pu te manquer à ce point ?

-c'est que Quatre aimerait que tu restes dans son lit toute la nuit ! Fit Duo. Comme ça, il pourrait te voir tout le temps.

-Duo !

-quoi Quatre ? C'est pas la vérité ?

Quatre ne dit rien et Duo et Sylvia éclatèrent de rire.

-en fait, fit Sylvia, je suis venue pour savoir si tu voulais venir avec moi au marché !

Quatre regarda Duo. Ce dernier lui dit :

-t'es fais pas pour moi, je suis assez grand ! Je vais sortir un peu pour aller voir Trowa et Catherine

-tu es sûr Duo ? Demanda Quatre

-oui !

-bon, alors je viens avec toi ! Fit Quatre à Sylvia. Où est-il ce marché ?

-à deux pas d'ici !

-ok, alors conduit moi ! Fit Quatre en fermant les yeux et en imitant un somnambule !

Sylvia se mit à rire et prit la main de Quatre ! Ils sortirent de la maison ! Quant à Duo, il sortit dix minutes après pour aller voir Trowa et Catherine.

Le marché était effectivement à deux pas de la maison de Quatre et Duo. Et il était immense !

-dis donc ! Fis Quatre. Y'a bien du monde !

-oui, c'est vrai !

Ils firent quelques achats et s'amusèrent pendant un bon moment ! Mais soudain, le sol se mit à trembler sous leur pied ! Les clients partaient en hurlant ! Et les vendeurs laissèrent leur marchandise en plan pour rejoindre les clients, terrorisés !

-mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Sylvia. C'est un tremblement de terre ?

-non, regarde ! Fit Quatre en pointant son doigt vers le ciel !

Sylvia tourna la tête et aperçu un groupe d'aries en l'air et des léos qui étaient à terre. Le sol avait tremblé car les aries avaient détruit un bâtiment en voulant tirer sur les léos. Ils entendirent :

_-rendez-vous ! Vous êtes en état d'arrestation ! Fit un aries_

_-jamais nous ne nous rendrons à l'Alliance ! Répondit un léo_

_-comme il vous plaira !_

Et les aries tirèrent à nouveau sur les léos qui firent de même ! Mais ils avaient plus de mal ! Quatre réagissa aussitôt :

-SYLVIA ! VA TE REFUGIER ! JE TE REJOINDRAI PLUS TARD !

-MAIS OÙ TU VAS ?

-JE PEUX PAS TE LE DIRE ! MAIS FAIS CE QUE JE TE DIS !

Il se précipita vers la cachette de son armure et entra à l'intérieur :

-Sandrock Custom, faut que tu me montres ce que t'as dans le ventre ! C'est la première fois que je me sers de toi ! Mais là, j'ai pas le choix, y'a des rebelles qui ont besoins de notre aide !

Sur ce, il démarra et se dirigea vers le lieu du conflit. Il se posa et commença à tirer sur les aries :

_-non de non, c'est un gundam ! Il aide les rebelles !_

_-laissez ces léos tranquilles et vous aurez la vie sauve ! Fit Quatre_

_-jamais, répondit un aries ! On se battra jusqu'au bout !_

_-comme il vous plaira ! Fit Quatre_

Il recommença à tirer sur les aries et en détruisit deux !

_-ça alors ! Un gundam qui nous aide ! C'est vraiment notre jour de chance ! S'exclama un léo_

_-oui, tu as raison, continua un autre léo_

Sylvia, qui était plus loin, n'avait pas entendu la voix de Quatre ! Mais elle avait vu le gundam arriver et elle s'était précipitée sous une ruelle couverte avec d'autres personnes ! Certaines priaient, d'autres se contentaient de regarder le spectacle !

Mais Sylvia se demandait où avait bien pu passer Quatre ! Elle commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter pour lui !

-Quatre, mais où es-tu donc à la fin ? Dit-elle pour elle-même

De leur côté, Quatre et les léos avaient le dessus sur le combat ! Les aries n'étaient plus que 10 !

En dix minutes, l'affaire fut faite, et un léo dit :

-_je ne sais pas qui tu es mais je te remercie de ce que tu viens de faire pour nous ! On n'y serait jamais arrivé sinon !_

_-c'était tout à fait normal ! On se bat pour la même chose !_

_-oui, tu as raison ! Mais merci encore !_

Les léos s'en allèrent !

Quand Sylvia vit que les armures mobiles se dispersaient, elle se précipita pour chercher Quatre ! Elle eut soudain peur qu'il soit près du lieu du combat et s'y précipita ! Elle commença à le chercher près du bâtiment détruit en criant :

-QUATRE ! TU M'ENTENDS ?

Quatre n'avait pas bougé avec son armure, regardant s'il n'y avait pas trace de nouveaux ennemis ! Quand il entendit la voix de Sylvia, il failli lui répondre mais s'y abstint en sachant que sinon, elle découvrirait la vérité sur lui !

Mais il regarda sur l'écran pour la voir et vit soudain, avec horreur, un morceau du bâtiment qui commençait à se détacher ! Il était juste au dessus de Sylvia ! Il n'hésita pas et hurla :

-SYLVIA, ATTENTION !

Sylvia, surprise d'avoir entendu la voix de Quatre venue de l'appareil, se retourna et ne pu bouger ! Le morceau du bâtiment se détacha et Quatre eu juste le temps de la protéger en la couvrant du bras de son armure !

On entendit un grand _BOOM _ puis plus rien ! Quatre enleva la protection et Sylvia se releva ! Elle venait à peine de réaliser que Quatre était un pilote de gundam et qu'il venait de lui sauver la vie :

-Quatre ? C'est bien toi ?

-oui ma chérie

-mais ! Comment est-ce possible ?

-je t'expliquerai plus tard ! Il faut que j'aille dissimuler Sandrock ! Va vite chez moi et on discutera !

-ok

Quatre s'éloigna pour aller dissimuler son armure pendant que Sylvia, déboussolée, entra chez Quatre ! Il lui avait donné un double des clés !

Quand il entra, Sylvia se jeta à son coup :

-Quatre ! Tu n'as rien ?

-non, ça va ! Ne t'en fait pas ! Et toi ?

-très bien ! Heureusement que tu étais là, sinon, j'aurais fini écrasé !

Quatre la resserra un peu plus fort contre lui !

-viens ! On va dans ma chambre ! Je vais tout t'expliquer !

-ok

Arrivés dans la chambre, ils se mirent au milieu de la pièce:

-je suis, comme tu le sais, le fils d'un homme très riche qui dirige L4 ! Si j'ai décidé de devenir pilote de gundam, c'est parce que je voulais protéger ma colonie, mais pas seulement elle ! Toutes les autres aussi ! J'avais 6 ans le jour où j'ai découvert que j'étais un New-type !

-un quoi ?

-un New-type ! C'est une personne qui a développé un don car il vivait sur une colonie !

-et quel est ton don ?

-je suis empathe, comme tu le sais déjà !

-ah oui, c'est vrai !

-un jour, le professeur H est venu pour voir mon père et lui proposer ses services en tant qu'ingénieur ! Mon père a accepté ! C'est là qu'il m'a rencontré ! Et il m'a appris à contrôler mon empathie ! Mais l'Alliance était très dure avec toutes les colonies ! A mes huit ans, il m'a proposé de m'entraîner avec d'autres jeunes de mon âge pour piloter des armures mobiles appelés gundams ! Mon père n'a pas voulu que je le fasse mais je lui ai désobéit ! J'ai pensé que mon don pourrait servir à servir les colonies ! Et c'est la vérité ! Je sais tout de suite quand une personne semble être agressive ou non ! Je me suis entraîné avec Heero, Duo, Trowa et Wufei ! On est comme des frères depuis ce temps !

-Quatre ?

-oui Sylvia ?

-pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit avant ?

-…

-Quatre ? Je t'ai posé une question ! J'aimerais une réponse !

-ok ! Si je ne t'ai rien dit, c'est parce que j'avais peur que tu…

Voyant que Quatre ne finissait pas sa phrase, elle commença à s'énerver :

-TU AVAIS PEUR QUE JE QUOI ?

Quatre, qui n'arrivait pas à dire ce qu'il pensait calmement s'énerva à son tour :

-J'AVAIS PEUR QUE TU ME QUITTES ! AVEC TOUT CE QU'ON RACONTE SUR NOUS AUX INFOS ! ET MOI, JE T'AIME ! JE NE VOULAIS PAS QUE TU PARTES !

Sylvia se calma aussitôt et dit calmement :

-Quatre ! Je ne serais pas partie ! Je t'aime trop pour cela !

Quatre assimila ce qu'elle venait de lui dire et se calma à son tour :

-tu m'aimes trop pour me quitter ?

-oui ! Fit Sylvia en l'embrassant

Quatre l'attrapa par la taille et l'emmena sur son lit :

-quelque chose me dit que ce soir, tu vas rester ici, lui fit Quatre avec son regard plein de désir

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Fin de ce chapitre !

Ca vous a plu ?

Commentaire svp

Je sais que c'est pas bien que je finisse mon chapitre comme ça ! Mais c'est fait exprès ! Vous avez très bien compris ce qui allait se passer, bande de pervers !


	83. petite visite de Duo!

**Gundam wing d'une autre façon**

_Petite visite de Duo_

Duo arriva devant la tente du cirque et entendit soudain :

-DUO !

-salut Catherine

Elle le serra dans ses bras

-comment vas-tu ?

-bien, et toi ?

-pareil

-Trowa est ici ?

-oui, je vais te le chercher !

Elle revint deux minutes après avec Trowa. Ils se serrèrent tous les deux la main :

-salut Trowa

-qu'est-ce qui t'amène Duo ?

-je suis juste passé vous voir pour prendre de vos nouvelles ! Alors, vous allez bien tous les deux ?

Trowa et Catherine se regardèrent et répondirent en même temps :

-OUI

-au fait, tu as eu des nouvelles de Hilde ? Demanda Catherine

-en fait, oui ! Il y a deux jours !

-c'est bien ! Fit Catherine. C'est elle qui t'a appelé ?

-oui. Mais elle ne te donne pas de ses nouvelles ?

-si, mais ça fait une semaine qu'elle a pas appelé ! Elle ne devrait pas tarder ! Alors, ça s'est arrangé entre vous ?

-tu plaisantes quand tu demandes ça j'espère ? Fit Duo

-non, pourquoi ?

-elle m'a appelé pour me dire qu'elle avait besoin de savoir où ça en était entre nous ! Je lui ai dit que c'était fini !

-je vois ! Tu veux vraiment pas que ça s'arrange !

-non, je ne veux pas !

Il ometta volontairement de lui dire qu'il lui avait dit qu'il la tuerait si elle se trouvait sur son chemin !

-bon, les coupa Trowa, si on allait à l'intérieur !

-OK

Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien et Duo décida de partir à 6h du soir :

-rentre bien !

-oui Catherine, ne t'en fais pas !

Arrivés chez lui, Duo chercha Quatre mais ne le trouva pas ! Il monta pour voir s'il n'était pas dans sa chambre. Il toqua à sa porte mais personne n'ouvrit ! Alors il entra ! Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit Sylvia dormir sur le torse de Quatre !

Il pensa « ben, ils doivent vraiment être très fatigués après ça ! Je vais les laisser dormir ! ». Il referma la porte tout doucement en souriant !

Il était 8h du soir quand les deux tourtereaux descendirent en bas ! Duo avait fait le repas, et Quatre l'en remerciait !

-alors, on fait des bêtises et après, on est fatigués ? Fit Duo

Quatre et Sylvia se regardèrent et dirent en même temps :

-quelles bêtises ?

Duo les regarda droit dans les yeux et leur dit :

-vous êtes mignons quand vous dormez l'un contre l'autre !

Quatre et Sylvia se regardèrent à nouveau et ouvrirent grand les yeux :

-tu nous as vu ? Demanda Quatre

-ben, en fait, oui ! Je te cherchais Quatre, et comme je ne te trouvais pas, je suis allé te voir dans ta chambre ! J'ai frappé mais t'es pas venu m'ouvrir ! J'ai pensé que tu t'étais endormi et j'ai voulu te faire une blague pour te réveiller mais quand je vous ai trouvé tous les deux, j'ai pas pu ! Vous étiez trop beau dans cette position !

-DUO ! Firent les deux concernés

-quoi ? Demanda innocemment Duo

-ça se dit pas ça ! Fit Sylvia

-hé bien, apprends que chez moi, tout se dit ! Mais franchement, vous avez dû vraiment y mettre du cœur à l'ouvrage parce que vous étiez vraiment fatigués !

-DUO ! TAIS-TOI, firent en même temps Quatre et Sylvia

Duo se mit à rire comme un malade et il se fit courser dans toute la maisonnée par le petit couple !

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Fin de ce chapitre !

Ca vous a plu ?

Commentaire, svp


	84. Wufei et Lei

**Gundam wing d'une autre façon**

_Wufei et Lei_

Wufei était sorti tard, à 23h, pour aller se changer les idées ! Il repensait toujours à la visite de Meilan dans son rêve !

Il s'assit sur l'herbe et commença à parler tout seul :

-tu me dis de ne plus penser à toi avec tristesse Meilan, alors me voici tout sourire ! Comme je sais que tu es toujours auprès de moi, je pense que tu me vois et que toi aussi, tu es heureuse !

-à qui tu parles ? Fit une voix

Wufei tourna sa tête aussitôt et vit :

-hé, Lei, que fais tu ici ?

-je pourrais te poser la même question mais je veux d'abord une réponse à ma première !

-pardon ? Fit Wufei

-je veux dire, à qui tu parles ?

-oh, à personne !

-à personne ? Pourtant, il me semble t'avoir entendu dire « Meilan » !

-alors t'as dû mal comprendre !

Lei s'assit à son tour dans l'herbe, en face de Wufei, et déclara :

-bon, je vois que tu veux pas en parler, alors j'insiste pas ! J'ai pas envie de me disputer à nouveau avec toi !

Un grand silence se fit, mais Wufei le brisa :

-si tu veux tout avoir, je parlais à ma femme !

Lei, surprise, fit de grands yeux et dit :

-hein ? T'as dit quoi ? Je crois que j'ai mal compris !

-non, tu as très bien compris ! Je t'ai dit que je parlais à ma femme

-parce que t'es marié toi ?

-je l'étais ! Fit Wufei

-étais ?

-elle est morte il y a deux ans

-désolée, s'empressa de dire Lei

Un nouveau silence se fit et cette fois ci, c'est Lei qui le brisa :

-alors elle s'appelait Meilan ?

-oui

-elle était belle ?

-oui, très belle, fit Wufei avec son sourire

-tu peux me la décrire ?

Wufei hésita un instant et ne dit rien :

-hé ! Tu pourrais répondre au moins ! Fit Lei

-si je te le dis, tu vas mal le prendre ! Ajouta Wufei

-mais non, je t'assure ! Vas-y, dis-moi !

-ok !

Wufei se décida à dire tout simplement :

-c'était tout toi !

-quoi ?

-ton sosie !

-hein ? Fit Lei

-elle avait la même tête, les mêmes cheveux, le même caractère, la même beauté que toi !

Lei se mit à rougir et baissa la tête, honteuse et embarrassée.

Mais Wufei lui la releva aussitôt avec sa main et ajouta, en approchant sa tête de la sienne :

-les mêmes lèvres

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux ! Et leurs lèvres se touchèrent ! Mais Lei recula sa tête de suite :

-qu'est-ce qui y'a ? Demanda Wufei

-je ne suis pas Meilan !

Wufei la regarda bizarrement, comme ci ce qu'elle disait n'avait rien à voir avec l'histoire ! Mais il comprit aussitôt où elle voulait en venir :

-ne crois pas ça ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu lui ressembles que j'ai agit ainsi !

-désolée mais j'ai du mal à le croire ! Tu viens juste de me dire que je lui ressemblais et après, tu m'embrasses comme ci c'était elle !

-tu te trompes ! Fit Wufei

-ah bon ? Alors dis moi pourquoi tu es venu à Sank ! Demanda Lei

-parce que je t'ai vu ! Répondit Wufei

Lei s'empressa d'ajouter :

-non, c'est pas parce que tu M'AS vu mais parce que tu l'a vu ELLE !

Wufei baissa la tête et dit :

-bon, d'accord, au début, je suis bien venu parce que j'ai cru que tu étais Meilan !

-ah, tu vois ! Fit Lei

-deux minutes ! J'ai pas terminé !

-ok, alors vas-y, termine, le défia Lei

-donc, au début, c'est bien parce que j'ai cru que c'était elle, mais après, j'ai appris à te connaître parce que tu me plaisais vraiment ! Non pas parce que tu réagissais comme elle !

-ET EN PLUS, JE REAGIS COMME ELLE ? MAINTENANT, JE SUIS SÛRE QUE TU NE PENSES TOUJOURS QU'A ELLE QUAND TU ME VOIS !

-mais… Se défendit Wufei

-NON, le coupa Lei, ARRÊTE TOUT DE SUITE CES EXCUSES STUPIDES ! EN FAIT, QUAND TU ME REGARDES, TU NE VOIS QU'ELLE ET PAS MOI !

Et elle lui tourna le dos et commença à s'en aller ! Mais c'était sans compter sur Wufei, qui l'attrapa aussitôt par les bras et la retourna en face de lui :

-LÂCHE MOI !

-regarde mes yeux ! Et dis moi que je ne t'aime pas ! Alors après ça, je consentirai à te lâcher ! Fit Wufei

Lei le regarda dans les yeux et pu y voir seulement l'amour qu'il avait pour elle !

-je ne peux pas te dire ça ! Fit Lei en se calmant. Parce que ce serait faux ! Tu m'aimes vraiment ?

-oui !

Et il l'embrassa à nouveau !

Sally, qui était à sa fenêtre, vit toute la scène et se mit à sourire :

-comme ils sont mignons !

-ça, tu l'as dit, fit une autre voix

-oh, Billy ! Je t'ai réveillé ? Demanda Sally

-pas du tout, je n'arrivais pas à dormir car tu n'étais pas à mes côtés !

-Billy, arrête de faire ton romantique !

-comme tu voudras !

Et il attrapa Sally parla taille et la jeta sur le lit !

-hé ! Fit Sally

-c'est toi qui m'a dit d'arrêter de jouer les romantiques ! Fit Billy en s'approchant avec un regard de fauve.

-et si on rentrait ! Proposa Lei

Wufei, pour toute réponse, l'embrassa à nouveau en lui disant :

-où ça ?

-pardon ?

-dans ta chambre ou dans la mienne ?

-oh, Wufei !

Il s'échappa en courant et en rigolant ! Lei le poursuivit tout en riant autant en lui disant :

-tu vas voir si je t'attrape !

Wufei arriva devant l'entrée du château, toujours poursuivit par Lei ! Il rentra et monta vite au 1° étage ! Mais quand il la vit à deux mètres de lui, il se dépêcha d'ouvrir sa porte et de la refermer ! Mais Lei la coinça avec son pied et lui dit :

-et maintenant, tu fais quoi ?

-ça ! Fit Wufei en ouvrant vite la porte et en l'attrapant par le bras ! Il referma aussitôt et emmena Lei jusqu'à son lit :

-bon, fit Wufei, à moi de te poser la même question : et maintenant, tu fais quoi ?

Lei le regarda et l'attrapa par le coup tout en l'embrassant :

-ça ! Répondit-elle

-alors là, tu as signé ta sentence, fit Wufei

-et qu'elle est-elle ? Demanda Lei avec des yeux d'amour

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Fin de ce chapitre !

Ca vous a plu ?

Commentaire et vote, please


	85. Wufei et Lei 2

**Gundam wing d'une autre façon**

_Wufei et Lei 2_

On était samedi et il était 7h du matin ! Tous les jeunes dormaient paisiblement ! Mais Irina avait décidé que tout le monde devrait être debout à cette heure si « tardive » pour elle !

Elle commença par frapper à la porte de Réléna et Dorothy :

-MLLES, DEUBOUT, IL E L'HEURE !

-PUTAIN, QUI OSE NOUS REVEILLER SI TÔT ! Fit Dorothy

-JE CROIS QUE C'EST CETTE GRONIASSE D'IRINA ! Répondit Réléna

Irina fit comme ci elle n'avait pas entendu et alla frapper à la porte de Heero :

-MR YUI, IL E TEMPS DEU SEU LEUVER !

Heero ouvrit aussitôt la porte de sa chambre et lui dit :

-pas la peine de hurler, j'étais déjà levé !

Il sortit de sa chambre en caleçon et Irina lui dit aussitôt :

-mé où comptez vous aller dans cetteu teunue ?

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre et toqua à la porte de Réléna, qui ayant entendu la conversation, lui ouvrit aussitôt ! Ils échangèrent un grand baiser sous les yeux d'une Irina morte de colère !

-non mé queu faiteu vous ?

-on échange notre baiser du matin, répondit Réléna en faisant entrer Heero dans sa chambre.

Irina ne dit plus rien ! Elle entendit seulement :

_-tiens ! Salut Heero !_

_-salut Dorothy_

_-la forme ?_

_-ouais !_

Irina alla frapper à la porte de Lei en hurlant la même chose mais elle n'eut aucune réponse ! Alors elle ouvrit la porte :

-tiens ! Elle n'est pas là ! Elle doit déjà être levée ! C'est une brave jeune fille !

Alors elle referma la porte et frappa à celle d'en face, c'est-à-dire, celle de Wufei :

-MR CHANG, IL EST L'HEURE ! LEVEZ VOUS !

Mais elle n'eut à nouveau aucune réponse ! Alors elle ouvrit la porte, en voulant vérifier qu'il n'y était pas, comme précédemment ! Et elle tomba nez à nez avec une Lei dormant sur le torse de Wufei !

Dans tout le premier étage, on entendit un grand :

**_-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !C'EU NE PAS POSSIBLEU ! CEU SONT DES BETEUS !_**

Wufei et Lei se réveillèrent en entendant cela et Lei déclara, à moitié endormie :

-hum…Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi elle hurle comme ça ?

-c'est rien, rendort toi ma puce ! Lui répondit Wufei

Tout le monde s'était réveillé et était accouru devant la chambre des deux tourtereaux en disant « mais que se passe t-il ? ».

Les jeunes avaient éclaté de rire en voyant Wufei et Lei dans le même lit, comprenant de suite pourquoi Irina s'était mise à hurler ! Sally les regardait en se demandant si elle devait elle aussi se mettre à rire, Billy restait stoïque ! Quant à Milliardo, Noin et les autres, ils avaient mis la main sur leur bouche pour ne pas qu'on les voit rire !

Wufei, en voyant tout le monde les regarder, se leva aussitôt du lit, en caleçon ! Il n'aimait pas du tout qu'on l'espionne dans son lit ! Il attrapa la porte et dit aux autres, l'air grave :

-veuillez nous excuser !

Et il fit claquer la porte !

Tout le monde éclata de rire et retourna dans sa chambre, et Réléna ajouta :

-mais qu'est-ce qu'elle est conne quand elle s'y met cette Pavlina ! Pour une fois que Lei et Wufei sont tranquilles !

Irina se retrouva toute seule devant la porte et rentra vite dans la sienne, rouge de colère !

-ça va ma puce ? Fit Wufei en se reblottissant contre Lei

-oui, ça va !

Ils s'embrassèrent et Lei demanda :

-il s'est passé quoi exactement ?

-Irina a hurlé en nous voyant dans le même lit et du coup, elle a alerté tout le monde !

-tout le monde ? Commença à s'inquiéter Lei

-oui ! Mais t'en fais pas ! Ils auront oublié d'ici quelques heures ! La rassura Wufei

-je l'espère ! Sinon, les autres vont pas arrêter de nous embêter avec ça !

-et alors ? Ca te dérange ? Lui demanda Wufei avec son regard charmeur

-non, pas du tout ! Lui répondit Lei en se blottissant un peu plus contre lui

Ils se rendormirent tous les deux, dans les bras l'un de l'autre !

Ils étaient tous sur la terrasse pour déjeuner à 10h ! Irina était folle de rage ! Et dire qu'elle avait pris cette Lei pour une brave fille ! Elle était tout le contraire !

Wufei et Lei les rejoignirent, main dans la main ! Ils s'assirent tous les deux en silence ! Réléna et la bande se retenaient de rire en voyant la tête que lançait Irina ! Sally fit un clin d'œil à sa sœur qui lui répondit de la même façon ! Et les discussions reprirent aussitôt !

L'après midi, la petite bande était dehors, en train de discuter de tout et de rien ! Quant à Lei et Wufei, ils étaient dans la salle d'entraînement avec les combattants ! Ils s'entraînaient tous les deux au sabre quand Sally arriva :

-salut vous deux !

-bonjour Sally, salua Wufei

Elle le regarda et lui fit un sourire et ajouta :

-alors petite sœur ! On s'est bien amusé cette nuit ?

Lei, pas du tout décontenancé, lui rétorqua :

-et toi ? Tu t'es bien amusé avec Billy ? D'ailleurs, où est-il ?

Sally se mit à rougir et lui répondit :

-il est retourné travailler au port !

Puis elle s'adressa à Wufei :

-et toi, fais gaffe à ma sœur ! Si tu lui fais du mal, t'auras affaire à moi !

-faut pas vous inquiéter pour ça ! Lui répondit Wufei. Je lui ferai jamais du mal !

-c'est ce que j'espère ! Fit Sally en souriant.

-AH, FOUS FOILA ENFIN ! CHEU FOUS AI CHERCHE DEU PARTOUT !

-oh non, pas elle, fit Lei

Irina arrivait sur eux en criant et tous les combattants avaient cessé de s'entraîner pour suivre ce qui se passait :

-bonjour Mme Pavlina, fit Wufei avec le plus de politesse qu'il pu.

-MOI, CHEU NEU FOUS SOUHAITEU PAS LEU BONCHOUR !

-holà, qu'est-ce qu'elle a la madame ? Fit Lei en la regardant de travers

-CEU QUEU CHAI ! CHEU FAIS FOUS LEU DIREU MOI ! IL Y A QUEU CEU MATIN, A CAUSEU DEU FOUS, CHAI EU LA HONTEU DEU MA FIE !

-holà, on se calme la mémère, fit Sally. Ils y sont pour rien du tout ! Et puis, c'est vous qui vous faites toujours remarquer !

-COMMENT OSSEZ FOUS ? EN PLUS, FOUS DEFENDEZ FOTREU SŒUR APRES CEU QU'ELLE A FAIT AFE LUI ?

-et et et… Y'a rien de mal dans ce qu'ils ont fait ! Tous les couples le font ! Fit Sally

Tout le monde rigola et Irina, pour garder sa prestance, ajouta :

-FOUS ET FOTREU SŒUR, FOUS N'ÊTEUS QUEU DES TRAINEES !

Elle aurait mieux fait de se taire ! Sally avait voulu répliquer mais Wufei l'avait devancé en avançant vers Irina avec une tête à faire peur :

-REPETEZ UN PEU CE QUE VOUS VENEZ DE DIRE A LEI ET SALLY POUR VOIR !

Il avançait toujours et au fur et à mesure, Irina reculait. Elle avait blêmît et elle articula avec difficulté :

-cé queu….cheu foulais direu queu… Ceu né pas ceu queu fous pensez, mé alors pas du tout !

-ET QU'EST-CE QUE JE DOIS CROIRE ? Continua Wufei

-rrrr……rien du tout….

-ALORS VOUS ALLEZ TOUT DE SUITE LEUR PRESENTER DES EXCUSES ! OU SINON, JE VOUS TUE !

Il avait dit ses trois derniers mots en accompagnant le geste, c'est-à-dire, en portant son doigt à son coup et en lui faisant comprendre qu'il allait lui couper la tête. De plus, le sabre qu'il tenait qans son autre main persuada Irina de faire ce qu'il lui disait ! Elle regarda les deux filles et leur déclara :

-fueillez m'excusser ! Cheu n'aurais pas dû direu ceula

-BON, MAINTEANT, CASSEZ-VOUS ! Fit Wufei

Irina ne se fit pas prier et s'en alla en courant, sous les applaudissements de tous les autres combattant. Il s'approcha de Lei et Sally :

-alors là Wufei, chapeau ! Lui dit Sally

-tu as fait ça pour nous défendre ? Lui dit Lei

-oui, répondit Wufei

Elle se blottit dans ses bras et lui dit :

-je t'aime tu sais !

-je le sais, t'as pas arrêté de me le dire cette nuit !

-OH ! WUFEI ! Le réprimanda Lei

Il s'en alla en courant, suivi de Lei qui lui hurlait « ATTEND QUE J'TATTRAPE ET TU VAS VOIR ! ».

Tous les combattants éclatèrent de rire et Sally souria :

-il est fait pour toi ce type petite sœur, alors le laisse pas tomber ou t'auras affaire à moi !

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Fin de ce chapitre !

Ca vous a plu ?

Commentaire et vote please !


	86. l'arrivée de la famille kushrénada

**Gundam wing d'une autre façon**

_L'arrivée de la famille Kushrénada_

Réléna était avec sa mère et Heero !

-alors maman ! T'es pas trop surchargé ? Je t'ai pas trop vu ses derniers temps !

-et bien, en fait, j'ai beaucoup à faire ! Ma marque se développe un peu de partout ! Et ça marche très bien ! Du coup, je dois engager plus de personnels et plus de mannequins !

-mais c'est génial ! S'exclama Réléna. Du coup, y'a plus de gens qui auront du travail !

-oui, on peut voir cela de cette façon ! Fit Heero

-Heero ! Parlez nous un peu de vous !

-de moi ?

-oui, fit Héléna. J'y tiens ! Vous êtes mon futur beau-fils et je voudrais mieux vous connaître ! Ma fille aussi d'ailleurs ! Elle ne connaît presque rien de vous !

-je suis désolé mais je préfère ne pas en parler ! Fit Heero

-comme vous voudrez

Ils virent Zechs et Noin arriver au loin :

-tiens ! Ton frère a quelque chose de très important à te dire ! Regarde comme il a l'air sérieux ! Fit remarquer Héléna

-oui, tu as raison maman !

Et en effet :

-Réléna ! Treize, Lady Une et Mariemaïa arrivent ! Appelle les autres !

-ok, j'y vais !

Elle se précipita à l'endroit où se trouvaient les jeunes et les prévint ! Puis ils allèrent tous au port !

Au port, Billy « discutait » avec Sally quand elle vit les autres arriver :

-que se passe t-il ?

-Treize, Lady Une et Mariemaïa arrivent par ce bateau, répondit Réléna en montrant le bateau au loin

Quand le bateau s'arrêta, quelques personnes en descendirent ! Milliardo demanda à Réléna :

-mais où est Dorothy ?

-elle est allée prévenir Angelo !

Et en effet, Dorothy et Angelo arrivaient juste à ce moment !

Milliardo vit Treize descendre, suivi de Lady Une qui tenait la main de Mariemaïa. Il s'exclama :

-Treize ! Mon ami !

-Zechs ! Allez, venez, dit-il à Lady Une et à sa fille

-le voyage s'est bien passé ? Demanda Réléna

-très bien ! Répondit Lady Une

Milliardo se baissa pour parler à Mariemaïa :

-bonjour Mariemaïa, ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu

-bonjour Mr Peacecraft ! Répondit « la gosse »

-allons ! Ne m'appelle pas ainsi ! Appelle moi Milliardo ou Zechs

-d'accord

-Réléna ?

-oui Milliardo ?

-tu veux bien t'occuper de la présenter aux autres ?

-oui, ça me ferait plaisir ! Tu viens Mariemaïa ? On va te faire visiter !

-OUAIS, cria la fille en la suivant

Tous les jeunes partirent pour faire visiter les lieus à Mariemaïa tandis que les marins s'occupaient des bagages !

-allez, viens Treize, on va parler du bon vieux temps ! Proposa Zechs

-je te suis ! Lady Une ?

-j'arrive monsieur !

Noin et Lady Une discutèrent pendant tout le trajet ! Et les mecs discutaient de leur côté :

-alors ? Fit Zechs

-alors quoi ? Demanda Treize

- ça n'a toujours pas avancé entre toi et elle ?

-je peux te retourner la question avec Noin ! Fit Treize

Ils rirent de bon cœur ! Quand ils furent arrivés, ils montèrent tous les quatre dans le bureau de Zechs :

-bon, et si nous commencions ! Proposa Treize

-déjà ? Tu ne veux pas attendre demain ? Tu viens à peine d'arriver ! Fit Milliardo

-peut-être, mais je veux me mettre au travail de suite !

-comme tu voudras !

Du côté des jeunes, ils s'étaient arrêtés dans un par cet faisaient les présentations :

-bon, maintenant qu'on s'est tous présenté, à ton tour, fit Justin à Mariemaïa

-ok ! Alors par quoi je commence ?

-et bien, ne nous dit pas que tu es la fille de Treize, on le sait déjà ! Fit remarquer Heero

Cela fit rire tout le monde, même Mariemaïa

-d'accord ! Alors comme vous le savez, je m'appelle Mariemaïa Kushrénada. Ma mère est morte en me mettant au monde ! Elle était trop jeune ! Elle m'a eu à l'âge de 12 ans !

-12 ans ? Fit Dorothy, éberluée

-oui ! Et mon père avait le même âge !

-ben dis-donc, fit Wufei. Il était précoce

-WUFEI ! Fit Lei en lui tapant l'arrière du crâne

Cela fit rire tout le monde

-donc, continua Mariemaïa avec tout le sérieux qu'elle pu, mon père a dû engager plusieurs nurses différentes pour s'occuper de moi ! Mais elles n'arrivaient pas à tenir avec moi ! Je demandais toujours ma mère et mon père et je hurlais ! Et un jour, j'avais 9 ans, il a engagé Lady Une comme bras droit ! Et je crois que c'est depuis ce temps que je me suis calmé !

-comment ça ? Demanda Annabelle

-hé bien, depuis ce jour, je n'ai plus réclamé ma mère !

-comment ça se fait ? Demanda Jessica

-en fait, quand Lady Une venait avec mon père pour me voir, elle était toujours gentille avec moi et je crois que depuis son arrivée, je l'ai considéré comme la mère que je n'ai jamais eue !

-c'est trop mignon, fit Clémentine

-bon, et si tu nous parlais de ta scolarité ! Proposa Lei

-oui, bonne idée, ajouta Etienne

-en fait, j'ai étudié en Allemagne dans une grande école réputée jusqu'à mes 11 ans ! Et comme ils ont trouvé que j'étais très intelligente, ils m'ont pris comme modèle !

-c'est-à-dire ? Demanda Joey

-ils ont pris mon nom qui était connu et ils se sont fait de la publicité gratuite en disant que j'étais dans ce lycée et que j'avais de très bon résultat, preuve de leur bon enseignement !

-c'est pas vrai ? Ils ont osé ? Demanda Réléna

-oui ! Et du jour au lendemain, pleins de journalistes ont débarqué ! Dès qu'ils me voyaient, ils s'empressaient de me poser des questions ! J'en pouvais plu !

-et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ? Demanda Jordan

-tout d'abord, mon père a porté plainte contre l'école et on a gagné le procès ! Ils ont payé très cher ce qu'ils ont fait et on a reversé l'argent à une école pour aveugle !

-ça, c'est cool de la part de ton père ! Fit remarquer Dorothy

-oui, c'est vrai ! Et ensuite, il a fait venir un professeur particulier à la maison ! Du coup, je suivais mes cours sans que les journalistes m'agressent ! Et je voyais plus souvent Lady Une. Mais pour ce qui est de mon père…

Un gros silence se fit et Réléna le brisa en disant :

-ne t'en fais pas ! Ton père est venu s'installer ici exprès pour pouvoir te voir plus souvent !

-c'est vrai ? Demanda Mariemaïa

-oui ! Il tient beaucoup à toi !

-alors ça me rassure !

-bon, si on allait boire un coup au bar ! Proposa Angelo

-OUAIS

Da&ns le bureau de Milliardo :

-bon, alors c'est d'accord ? Tu ne livres plus à l'Alliance mais seulement à nous ! Fit Zechs

-oui, pas de problème ! Fit Treize. Et puis, je commençais à en avoir assez de leur livrer des armures pour leur sal dessein !

-alors c'est bon ! Conclu Milliardo.

-bon, nous, on va vous laisser entre homme, fit Lucrezia ! Je vais faire visiter le coin à Lady Une

-je vous suis ! Fit cette dernière

Et elles sortirent dehors !

Quand les deux hommes furent seuls, ils commencèrent à discuter :

-alors ! Tu aimes toujours autant cette chère Lucrézia ? Demanda Treize

-oui ! Répondit Milliardo. Et toi ? Tu aimes toujours Lady Une ?

-oui ! Répondit à son tour Treize ! Et je ne suis pas le seul !

-pardon ?

-je veux dire que Mariemaïa l'aime beaucoup aussi !

-ça, c'est un bon point pour toi ! Fit Milliardo

-oui, tu as raison ! Et toi, tes sœurs aiment beaucoup Noin ?

-oh que oui !

-alors c'est parfait, conclu Treize. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à passer à l'action !

Les deux hommes se mirent à rire

-et maintenant, si tu me montrais les plans du Libra ? Fit Treize

-ok

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Fin de ce chapitre !

Ca vous a plu ?

Commentaire et vote, please !


	87. Hilde et Catherine

**Gundam wing d'une autre façon**

_Hilde et Catherine_

Au cirque, les cousins et la cousine de Catherine étaient arrivés la veille ! Ils avaient été acclamés par tous !

Quatre et Sylvia continuaient de se voir le plus souvent possible !

Quant à Duo, il draguait pleins de filles et en ramenait souvent dans sa chambre, ce qui ne plaisait pas du tout à Quatre ! Non pas qu'il était contre qu'il fréquente une autre fille ! Mais il était contre que Duo les laissait tomber après qu'elles soient passées dans son lit ! Mais il savait que derrière ces actions, Duo cachait sa peine de cœur pour Hilde.

-alors Laetitia, t'es contente d'être revenue ?

-oui Cat ! Mais je suis surtout contente de te voir !

-arrête ! Tu vas me faire rougir, fit Catherine en joignant ses mains à ses joues !

Elles se mirent à rire toutes les deux

Laetitia était rousse aux yeux bleus, comme sa mère ! Elle faisait la taille de Catherine !

-mais où sont Tom et Gregory ? Demanda Catherine

-oh, je les ai vu dehors tout à l'heure ! Ils discutaient avec Trowa !

-ah ouais ! Ben ils doivent bien nous critiquer va ! Fit Catherine

-ça, tu l'as dit ! Et si on allait les voir ! Proposa Laetitia

-ok

Quand elles arrivèrent dehors, elles virent Gregory assit tranquillement sur les épaules de Trowa !

Gregory était brun aux yeux verts, comme son père !

Quant à Tom, il était en pleine discussion avec Trowa !

Tom était roux aux yeux verts ! Du coup, il avait pris des ressemblances des deux côtés de ses parents !

-ben dites donc, vous avez l'air de bien vous amuser ! Fit Laetitia

Les garçons tournèrent la tête pour les regarder :

-oui, on a fait connaissance ! Fit Tom

-qu'est-ce que vous racontiez de beau sur nous ? Demanda à nouveau Laetitia

-comment tu sais qu'on parlait de vous ? Demanda Tom

-AH AH ! Alors vous parliez bien de nous ! Fit Laetitia

Tom et Laetitia, malgré leur âge, faisaient toujours comme quand ils étaient petits, c'est-à-dire, se bagarrer comme des gosses, se lancer des vannes,…

-on disait juste que Catherine avait de la chance d'avoir connu Trowa !

-ouais, c'est ça, je vais te croire ! Fit Laetitia en s'approchant de son frère

Tom partit en courant, pourchassé par sa sœur, sous les rires de Trowa, Catherine et Gregory

-alors, dis moi Gregory, comment ça se passe à l'école ? Demanda Catherine

-comme dhab ! On change pas les bonnes habitudes !

-je vois ! Fit Catherine. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait comme bêtise dernièrement !

-j'ai enfermé le dirlo dans les toilettes du collège !

Trowa et Catherine pouffèrent de rire :

-et quoi d'autre ? Demanda Trowa

-j'ai aspergé Laetitia et Tom avec le jet d'eau ! C'était vachement drôle !

-et ensuite ? Demanda Catherine

-et bien… ça !

En disant cela, il commença à faire des chatouilles à Trowa :

-ahahah, arrête, je vais te faire tomber sinon, fit Trowa !

Mais Gregory n'arrêta pas :

-s'il te plait ma chérie, tu voudrais bien m'aider ? Fit Trowa à Catherine

-heu…non !

-comment ça non !

-non, débrouille toi tout seul !

Et elle s'en alla en courant ! Du coup, Gregory tomba par terre car Trowa le lâcha et Catherine se fit courser par Trowa.

-tu vas voir si je t'attrape ! Fit Trowa en rigolant

-déjà, il faudrait que tu m'attrapes, fit Catherine tout en rigolant elle aussi !

Il lui courra après pendant 10 minutes, et arriva enfin à lui attraper le bras :

-alors ! Tu fais quoi maintenant ? Demanda Trowa

-heu…

-voici ta sentence !

En disant cela, il commença à la chatouiller elle aussi ! Elle était pliée en deux !

_TUTUTUTTTUUUUUTTT_

Trowa arrêta de la chatouiller en entendant la sonnerie du portable de Catherine

Catherine décrocha le téléphone et tomba nez à nez avec :

-Hilde ! Comment vas-tu ? Pourquoi t'as pas appelé avant ?

-désolée ! J'avais beaucoup de travail ! Et je vais bien

-ça se voit que non à ta tête ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-y'a quelques jours, j'ai appelé Duo pour savoir où ça en était de notre relation, même si je savais déjà ce qu'il en était ! Mais j'avais besoin de réponses !

-on sait ! Il est venu et il nous a dit que tu l'avais appelé ! Il nous a même expliqué ce qu'il t'avait dit !

-vraiment ? Et tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre ce qu'il m'a dit ?

-heu ! Non, pas vraiment ! Je veux dire, qu'il t'ai dit « c'est fini », ça a rien de bizarre pour moi !

-ok, je vois qu'il t'a pas tout raconté ! Fit Hilde

-nous raconter quoi ? Demanda Trowa

-…

-hilde ! Trowa t'a posé une question !

-je sais Catherine ! Mais je sais pas bien si je dois vous le dire où pas !

-vas-y, de toute façon, venant de Duo, rien ne peut m'étonner ! Répondit Trowa

-ok ! Catherine, Trowa, je crois que Duo est devenu fou !

-pourquoi tu dis ça ? Demanda Trowa

-il m'a dit… Il m'a dit…

-allez, vas-y, dis nous, l'encouragea Catherine

Hilde prit une grande inspiration et déclara :

-il m'a dit que nous étions dans deux camps opposés et que si je me mettais en travers de son chemin, il me tuerait !

Trowa et Catherine se regardèrent et devinrent blême :

-vous comprenez ce qu'il a voulu dire par « deux camps opposée » ?

-non, pas du tout ! Mentit Catherine

-Cat, je suis sûre que tu me caches quelque chose ! Fit Hilde

-non, pas du tout ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-parce que t'as la voix bizarre et que t'es devenue toute blanche quand je t'ai répété ce que Duo m'a dit !

-mais… Pas du tout ! C'est juste que je suis… kof kof… un peu malade, fit Catherine en faisant semblant de tousser

-pourtant, t'avais l'air très bien y'a deux minutes ! Fit Hilde

-non, je t'assure ! Fit Catherine

-ok, si tu le dis. Mais alors, tu y comprends quelque chose toi à ce qu'il m'a dit ?

-non, pas du tout, mentit à nouveau Catherine

-Cat ?

-oui Hilde ?

-on est amies n'est-ce pas ?

-oui

-alors si tu savais quelque chose, tu me le dirais ?

Catherine devint encore un peu plus blanche et déclara avec difficulté :

-ou..oui… bien sûr ! Pou…pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

-parce que je vois bien que tu sais quelque chose !

Catherine essaya de changer de sujet en disant :

-la seule chose que je sais, c'est que Duo t'a vite oublié !

-pardon ? Demanda Hilde

-t'as très bien compris ! Quatre nous a dit que Duo fréquentait pas mal de filles ces derniers temps ! Alors, si j'étais toi, je l'oublierais un peu et je parlerais d'autre chose !

-mais…

Catherine raccrocha, et déclara à Trowa :

-un peu plus, et je lui disais la vérité !

Trowa l'attrapa par le bras et l'amena un peu plus loin, derrière une tente :

-écoute moi bien Catherine ! Personne, je dis bien, personne ne doit savoir que c'est nous les pilotes de gundam, et surtout pas Hilde ! Elle travaille pour l'Alliance, ne l'oublie pas !

-oui, je le sais très bien ! C'est pour ça que j'ai paniqué ! Mais je te promet que je ne dirai rien à personne !

-ça, c'est pas la peine de me le dire, je te crois ! Allez, viens par là !

Il l'attrapa et la serra contre lui :

-je veux pas que ce qui est arrivé à Duo et à Hilde nous arrive à nous !

-moi non plus Trowa !

-viens, on rentre !

-ok

Ils rentrèrent dans la grosse tente, sûr que personne ne les avait entendu ! Mais une silhouette sortit de l'autre côté de la tente où ils avaient parlé :

-tiens tiens tiens, c'est très intéressant tout ça ! Fit une voix d'homme grave

La silhouette s'en alla !

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Fin de ce chapitre !

Ca vous a plu ?

Commentaire et review please !

Mais qui est donc cet homme ?

La seule chose que je peux vous dire, c'est que, comme les cartes qu'avait tiré Anna l'avaient prédit, il va arriver quelque chose de très grave à Catherine ! Mais d'ici là, faudra attendre, car le prochain chapitre parle des mads !


	88. Heero Wufei? des pilotes de gundams?

**Gundam wing d'une autre façon**

_Heero ? Wufei ? Des pilotes de gundam ?_

_-Mr Hivler, nous ne sommes plus qu'à quelques kilomètre de Sank !_

_-hé vous êtes combien ? Demanda Hivler_

_-une centaine ! C'est suffisant ?_

_-oui, je veux juste tester leur force !_

_-très bien ! Mais ils ont des radars très perfectionnés ! Ils nous verront arriver !_

_-ce n'est pas un problème !_

_-Mr ?_

_-oui_

_-vous êtes sûr que Mr Treize ne nous livrera plus ?_

_-oui, il nous l'a fait clairement comprendre au téléphone !_

_-alors comment allons-nous faire pour avoir de nouvelles armes ?_

_-je vais demander à ce qu'on fasse construire une nouvelle industrie qui ne travaillera que pour nous !_

_-mais cela va prendre du temps Mr !_

_-je le sais ! Mais je ne suis pas préssé ! Sank n'attaquera pas ! J'en suis sûr ! Il va juste se défendre si on l'attaque ! Et à ce moment, j'enverrai Filimon s'occuper des deux princesses et du roi !_

_-c'est un bon plan Mr !_

_-oui, je suis un pur génie, se vanta Hivler. Maintenant, foncez !_

_-bien mon commandant !_

Milliardo était à la recherche de Réléna dans tout le château. Dès qu'il la vit avec Heero, il déclara :

-Réléna !

-qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Milliardo ?

-Dorothy n'est pas là ?

-non, elle a dormi chez Angelo cette nuit !

-tu veux plutôt dire, dans son lit, la corrigea Milliardo

Heero pouffa de rire devant une Réléna, bouche grande ouverte de surprise :

-Milliardo, depuis quand tu fais de l'humour ? Demanda Réléna

-mais depuis toujours petite sœur !

-bon, de quoi tu voulais me parler ?

-hé bien, tu sais, ces ingénieurs dont je t'avais parlé ?

-oui

-ils seront là demain !

Heero avait compris de quoi ils parlaient ! Le professeur J lui avait dit qu'ils iraient à Sank pour la construction d'un certain vaisseau !

-c'est super !

Lei et Wufei arrivèrent, main dans la main :

-pourquoi t'es si contente Réléna ? Demanda Lei

-vous aurez bien le temps de le voir !

_BUIPBUIPBUIPBUIPBUIPBUIPBUIPBUIP_

-mon dieu, c'est l'alarme ! Fit Réléna

-qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Demanda Heero

-nous sommes attaqués ! Répondit Milliardo. Les radars ont dû repérer les ennemis !

-que fait on ? Demanda Réléna

-les soldats doivent être prêt ! Il faut qu'on aille leur donner leurs ordres !

-ok, fit Réléna

Dorothy arriva en courant avec Angelo :

-c'est quoi cette alarme ?

-on nous attaque ! Répondit Réléna

-mon dieu !

-mais pourquoi ils nous attaquent maintenant ? Demanda Wufei

-ils veulent tester nos forces ! On va leur montrer de quel bois on se chauffe !

Noin arriva à son tour :

-le talgeese et mon taurus blanc sont prêts !

-parfait ! Fit Milliardo

Ils allèrent tous à l'extérieur et virent une centaine d'aries voler au dessus du royaume ! Milliardo choisit d'attaquer avec 200 hommes !

-SOLDATS, MONTEZ DANS VOS ARMURES ! Ordonna Milliardo

-HAI, firent tous les soldats

Ils montèrent tous dans leurs armures, c'est-à-dire, des taurus noir ! Celui de Noin était beaucoup plus puissant !

-bataillon de la **PAIX** prêt ! Fit Réléna

-bataillon de la **LIBERTE** prêt ! Fit à son tour Dorothy

-bataillon de la **JUSTICE**, prêt ! Fit Milliardo.

Milliardo et Noin montèrent à leur tour dans leurs armures mobiles :

-A MON COMMANDEMENT BATAILLON DE LA **JUSTICE **! A L'ASSAUT !

Le bataillon de Milliardo le suivit avec Noin !

-BATAILLON DE LA **PAIX,** À L'ASSAUT, Cria Réléna

-BATAILLON DE LA **LIBERTE**, A L'ASSAUT ! Hurla Dorothy

-bonne chance à tous ! Rajouta Réléna

Le combat se déroulait dans les airs ! Les combattants ne pouvaient rien faire et s'en voulaient. On entendait des explosions de tous les côtés !

La famille Peacecraft au complet s'était retrouvée avec leurs amis :

-vous croyez qu'ils vont y arriver ? Demanda Mariemaïa

-oui, ne t'en fais pas ma puce ! Fit Treize en la serrant contre lui

Héléna, Irina, Lady Une et Sally regardaient le combat se dérouler sous leurs yeux :

-nous avons l'avantage, lança Etienne. Regardez !

Il montra des armures mobiles ennemies qui explosaient !

Puis Heero déclara :

-Wufei, je sais pas ce que t'en pense, mais je crois qu'on a pas le droit de rester les bras croisés !

-je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi Yui

Ils commençèrent à s'éloigner en courant :

-mais vous allez où ? Demanda Clémentine

-aider les autres ! Fit Heero

-quoi ? Fit Lei

-on vous expliquera plus tard ! C'est pas le moment pour l'instant ! Fit Wufei

Et ils prirent la direction de leurs gundams !

-ils sont complètement barjos ces types ! Fit Etienne

-tout à fait d'accord avec toi ! Ajouta Joey

-s'il vous plait, fit Pargan en arrivant en courant ! Venez vous mettre à l'abri !

-non Pargan, je reste ici ! Mon bataillon se bat pour Sank et je me dois de lui faire honneur !

-c'est pareil pour moi, ajouta Dorothy

-comme vous voudrez ! Mais je reste avec vous ! Déclara Pargan

Arrivés à leurs armures, Wufei et Heero montèrent à l'intérieur et décollèrent :

-t'es prêt à te battre Yui ?

-toujoours prêt ! Répondit Heero. Et toi ?

-pareil !

-alors c'est parti !

Ils décollèrent et arrivèrent en moins de deux minutes au lieu « de rendez-vous » ! Sank s'en sortait très bien ! Il n'y avait pas de morts de leur côté ! Juste quelques blessés qui se posèrent sur les ordres de Milliardo ! A croire qu'ils s'étaient super bien entraînés !

Milliardo, en voyant les deux gundam, déclara :

_-non mais je rêve ! Des gundams ici ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?_

_-simplement vous aider !_

Milliardo reconnu immédiatement la voix d'Heero

_-Heero ?_

_-oui, c'est moi_

Heero envoya une communication de son appareil à celui de Milliardo et sa tête apparue sur l'écran

_-ça alors ! Je savais que vous étiez étrange, mais à ce point ! C'est vous Wufei le deuxième gundam ?_

_-oui, c'est moi_

Il envoya lui aussi une communication à Milliardo et sa tête aussi apparue sur l'écran.

_-si j'avais su que j'avais deux pilotes expérimentés chez moi !_

_-hé oui, il faut de tout dans la vie ! Déclara Wufei_

_-mais pourquoi vous voulez nous aider ? Demanda Milliardo_

_-parce que nous nous battons pour la même chose ! La paix dans les colonies ! Répondit Heero_

_-bon, très bien ! Fit Miliardo_

Et le combat s'engagea à nouveau

_-chef, ils ont deux gundams avec eux ! Que faisons nous ? Demanda un des ennemis_

_-on continue le combat ! On a plus le choix_

Du côté de la bande, Réléna, en voyant les deux gundams arriver, avait déclaré :

-ben ça alors ! Des gundams ici !

-c'est dingue ça ! Fit Etienne, tout exité !

-si on allait aider les soldats blessés ! Proposa Héléna

-oui, c'est une bonne idée ! Fit Sally

-je vais vous aider ! Déclara Lady Une

-nous aussi ! Firent Clémentine Annabelle et Jessica en même temps !

-attendez nous ! Ajoutèrent Anthony, Etienne et Joey

-on fait quoi nous ? Demanda Justin

-vous êtes trop jeunes ! Rentrez vite au château vous mettre à l'abri ! Fit Irina

Pour une fois, ils lui obéirent tous sans exception ! Irina commença à rejoindre les autres :

-où allez vous Mme Pavlina ? Demanda Lei

-aider les soldats blessés ! Répondit cette dernière

-attendez moi ! Fit Angelo. Je viens avec vous !

-ben ça alors ! Fit Lei. Elle a bien changé en quelques minutes !

-mais qui peuvent bien être ces pilotes de gundam ? Fit Réléna

-et Wufei et Heero qui sont partis je ne sais où ! Ajouta Lei

-oui, c'est vrai ça, où peuvent-ils bien être ! Continua Réléna

Mais soudain, un éclair traversa son esprit, ainsi que celui de Lei ! Elle se regardèrent et dirent en même temps :

-tu crois à ce que je crois ?

-vous croyez quoi les filles ? Demanda Dorothy qui n'avait rien compris

Réléna/Lei : Heero/Wufei est un pilote de gundam !

-quoi ? Fit Dorothy

-regarde ! Ils sont toujours absents ! Fit remarquer Réléna

-et ils ne veulent jamais nous parler de leur vie ! Ajouta Lei

Dorothy les regarda, éberlué, et déclara :

-ben ça alors ! Ca veut dire que Duo, Trowa et Quatre en sont aussi

-c'est qui ces trois là ? Demanda Lei

-c'est nos anciens amis dont on t'a déjà parlé ! Répondit Dorothy

-ah oui, c'est vrai !

-oui, cette fois ci, c'est sûr ! C'est bien eux les pilotes de gundam ! Ils sont cinq et y'a cinq gundams ! Ajouta Réléna plus pour elle-même. Je suis sûre que Catherine et Sylvia sont au courant depuis un certain temps !

-pourquoi tu dis ça ? Demanda Dorothy

-les derniers coups de fil qu'on a eu avec elle le prouvent ! Elles étaient bizarres ! Quand on leur demandait des nouvelles des garçons, j'ai vu sur leur visage qu'elles avaient vraiment envie de nous dire un truc mais elles se retenaient ! Elles nous le cachaient ! Les petites malines ! Déclara Réléna

-tu crois qu'Hilde est au courant ?

-non, je ne pense pas ! Et puis, elle n'est plus avec Duo et, en plus de cela, elle travaille pour l'Alliance ! Tout ce que j'espère, c'est qu'elle n'est pas dans une de ses armures ennemies ! Fit Réléna

-ne t'en fait pas ! Pour le moment, elle est toujours en formation ! Lui dit Dorothy. Alors, elle va pas venir nous attaquer !

-oui mais, à ce qu'elle nous a dit, elle progresse très vite ! Rajouta Réléna

-si j'ai bien compris, fit Lei, votre amie s'est engagée pour l'Alliance ?

-oui !

-mais pourquoi ?

-parce qu'elle pense que la paix dans les colonies se fera grâce à elle ! Fit Dorothy

-et vous avez pas essayé de lui dire ? Demanda Lei

-bien sûr que si, répondit Réléna. Je lui ai expliqué ce qui est arrivé à ma famille à cause de l'Alliance ! Mais elle a ses propres idéaux ! Comme tout le monde d'ailleurs ! Y'en a qui sont pour l'Alliance et y'en a qui sont contre !

Du côté du combat, Heero avait détreuit deux armures mobile en un coup !

-hé bien ! Cette armure est bien plus puissante que ma première

-moi aussi, fit Wufei en détruisant à son tour deux armures mobiles d'un coup

Noin se débrouillait aussi très bien avec Milliardo ! Il ne restait plus que la moitié des ennemis !

-Mr Hivler ?

-alors ? Comment se passe notre attaque ?

-nous nous faisons massacrer ! Il y a deux gundams qui se battent au côté de Sank !

-QUOI ?

-oui Mr, et ils ont vraiment bien entraîné leurs soldats ! On n'a pas réussi à en tuer ! Il n'y a que des blessés de leur côté !

-c'est pas vrai ! Fit Hivler en frappant sur une table

-devons nous nous replier ?... AHHHHH

Hivler n'eut pas le temps de répondre ! L'armure du chef de l'armée explosa ! Heero ne l'avait pas loupé !

-MERDE ! Fit Hivler en projetant une autre table 4mètres plus loin !

-bravo Yui, vous avez eut leur chef ! Fit Noin

-maintenant qu'ils ont plus de chef, on a plu qu'à les finir ! Fit Wufei

En vingt minutes, le combat prit fin ! Aucun mort du côté de Sank et pas un survivant du côté ennemi !

Ils se posèrent tous à la base !

-Wufei, Heero, je vous propose de stocker vos armures ici ! Fit Milliardo

-ok, fit à son tour Heero

-c'est mieux que de les cacher ! Ajouta Noin

-au fait Heero

-oui Wufei ?

-que vont dire Lei et Réléna ?

-ben, elles savent toujours pas qui nous sommes alors…

-comment ça on sait pas qui vous êtes ? Fit une voix

-Réléna ? Fit Heero

-Lei ? Ajouta Wufei

-oui, c'est nous ! Dirent les deux filles en même temps

Elles venaient juste de rentrer dans la base, en faisant semblant d'être furieuses ! Elles avançaient de plus en plus :

-on peut savoir pourquoi vous nous avez rien dit ? Demanda Lei

Toute la bande les avait suivi et ils étaient tous éberlués en découvrant qu'Heero et Wufei étaient deux gundams :

-ouah ! S'exclama Etienne. Dire qu'on connaît personnellement deux pilotes de gundam !

-alors ? Fit Réléna. Vous avez toujours pas répondu à notre question !

Heero se décida et répondit :

-ben, on vous l'a pas dit parce qu'on savait pas comment vous alliez réagir !

Les deux filles étaient à présent en face d'eux :

-et à ton avis, comment on est en train de réagir ? Lui dit Réléna, faussement énervé

-ben,… Fit Heero. J'en sais trop rien !

-et bien, fit Lei, on réagit comme ça !

Et elles se jetèrent dans leurs bras ! Les deux garçons se regardèrent et soufflèrent en silence !

-bon, et si on allait se détendre après ce dur combat ! Proposa Milliardo

-OK

Tout le monde sortit et Milliardo commença à les suivre quand il vit que Noin ne bougeait pas :

-bon, qu'est-ce que tu attends !

-rien, rien, j'arrive !

Mais il sentit dans sa voix que quelque chose clochait ! Il s'approcha et vit :

-tu es blessée?

-juste un peu, fit-elle

-tu penses arriver à marcher ?

Noin essaya de faire un pas en avant mais perdit aussitôt l'équilibre ! Milliardo la rattrapa à temps !

-où es-tu blessé ?

-j'en ai aucune idée, mais ça fait un mal de chien ! Lui répondit Noin

Milliardo n'hésita pas une seconde et la porta dans ses bras :

-mais que fais tu ?

-je t'amène voir Sally !

-ok


	89. Milliardo et Noin

**Gundam wing d'une autre façon**

_Miliardo et Noin :_

-franchement, tu aurais pu le dire avant, je t'aurais obligé à arrêter le combat ! Fit Milliardo

-non mais tu plaisantes j'espère ! Tu voulais que j'arrête de me battre à tes côtés ?

-oui !

-et bien je t'aurais dit « hors de question » ! Et tu le sais très bien !

-là, je te reconnais bien ! Mais tu as eu tord !

-parce que toi, tu as peut-être toujours raison ? Fit Noin

Milliardo ne répondit même pas

Quand Réléna vit que Milliardo portait Noin dans ses bras, elle ne pu s'empêcher de faire cette remarque :

-Milliardo ! Tu pourrais au moins attendre ton mariage pour la porter ainsi dans votre chambre !

Tout le monde éclata de rire et les deux concernés rougirent comme des tomates !

-arrête de dire des sottises ! Noin est blessée ! Alors je la porte jusque chez Sally

-oui, je vois ça ! Mais ça n'a pas l'air de te gêner ! Continua Réléna sur sa lancée

Tout le monde éclata à nouveau de rire en voyant la tête que faisait Milliardo :

-Réléna, si tu ne te tais pas tout de suite, je ferai de ta vie un enfer ! Fit Milliardo

Et il monta les trois étages ! Il arriva devant l'infirmerie et quand Sally les vit, elle s'exclama :

-vous êtes blessée Mlle Noin ?

-oui !

-vous avez de la chance ! J'allais juste partir à l'hôpital aider mes collègues ! Mais ils se débrouilleront sans moi ! Il n'y a pas tant de blessés que ça ! Milliardo, posez la sur le lit !

-ok

Il obéit et Sally demanda :

-où avez-vous mal Noin ?

-j'en sais trop rien ! Je crois que ce sont mes côtes ! Quand j'ai voulu marcher, ça m'a fait tellement mal que je n'ai pas pu ! Ca m'a tellement élancé !

-ok, je vais vérifier ! Fit Sally

Elle mit ses mains autour de la taille de Noin et appuya un peu ! Le hurlement de douleur que poussa Noin répondit à sa question !

-oui, tu as plusieurs côtes cassées ! Je dirais trois ! Je vais te faire une radio pour en être sûre ! Milliardo ?

-oui ?

-pouvez vous sortir quelques instant, s'il vous plait ?

-oui, bien sûr !

Il ouvrit la porte et sortit ! Il attendit bien sagement derrière !

-bon, je vais chercher le matériel dans la salle à côté ! Surtout, ne bougez pas !

-oui, je ne bouge pas ! Mais vous avez tout ce qu'il vous faut ici ?

-oui ! Je n'ai pas besoin de vous conduire à l'hôpital ! Ce sera parfait ici !

Il faut dire qu'à cette époque, les techniques médicales avaient évolué ! Pour faire des radios, il n'y avait plus besoin d'un énorme truc ! Non, c'était une sorte de petite caméra de la taille d'un petit appareil photo que l'on passait au dessus du corps du blessé ! Mais il fallait bien entendu que le patient n'ai pas de vêtements sur lui pour que l'appareil puisse détecter les anomalies ! C'est comme ça que Noin se retrouva en petite tenue ! Et Sally commença :

-oui, j'avais bien raison ! Vous avez trois côtes cassées ! Rien de plus ! Va falloir soigner ça ! Les bander et ne pas remonter dans une armure mobile pendant un certain temps, pour qu'elles puissent se remettre en place !

-combien de temps ?

-je dirai deux semaines ! (En vérité, je ne sais pas combien de temps c'est alors j'invente ! Comme tout le reste ! lol) ! Vous pouvez vous rhabiller ! Et surtout, éviter d'en faire trop !

-ok, j'ai compris !

Noin se rhabilla et Sally se chargea de la soigner ! Milliardo entra à nouveau quand Sally le lui dit.

-bien ! C'est bien ce que je disais ! Elle a trois côtes cassées !

-tu ne t'es pas loupé ma chère Lucrézia

-je vais vous laisser ! Tout compte fait, je vais à l'hôpital aider mes confrères ! Milliardo ?

-oui Sally ?

-pourriez-vous ramener Noin à sa chambre tout à l'heure ? Je pense que c'est encore trop tôt pour qu'elle marche seule !

-oui, je le ferai

-bien, alors je vous laisse !

Elle sortit et ferma la porte. Milliardo s'assit sur le lit et déclara :

-tu m'as fait une belle frayeur tu sais ! Tu aurais dû le dire avant ! Ca aurait pu nous nuire durant le combat !

-désolée ! Fit Noin sur un ton non désolant du tout et en lui lançant un regard de travers

-holà ! C'est quoi ce regard ? Demanda Milliardo

-rien du tout, fit Noin en tournant la tête de l'autre côté, comme ci le vase était plus important que Zechs

-Lucrézia, je ne sais pas ce que tu as contre moi, alors dis-moi tout !

Pas de réponse !

-Lucrézia ?

-quoi ?

-j'attends une réponse !

-ben j'en ai pas pour toi ! Répondit Noin, toujours sans regarder Milliardo

Alors il décida de changer de côté ! Noin tourna la tête dans l'autre sens :

-tu vas encore jouer longtemps à ce jeu débile ? Fit Milliardo

-ça vaut toujours mieux que de te parler ! Répondit Noin, acerbe

-NOIN, CA SUFFIT ! DIS-MOI TOUT DE SUITE CE QUE TU AS CONTRE MOI ! S'énerva Milliardo

-J'AI RIEN A TE DIRE, hurla à son tour Noin

-OH QUE SI, ET TU VAS LE DIRE TOUT DE SUITE, OU SINON…

-OU SINON QUOI ? Finit Noin

-OU SINON, JE RISQUE DE M'ENERVER !

-TU L'ES DEJA, ENERVE

-ET ALORS, JE PEUX L'ETRE ENCORE PLUS ! Continua Milliardo

-HE BIEN, VAS-Y, ENERVE TOI ENCORE PLUS SI CA T'ENCHANTE ! JE N'AI TOUJOURS RIEN À TE DIRE !

Milliardo, se calma aussitôt, voyant que sa colère n'affectait en aucune façon celle qu'il aimait ! Ce n'était pas comme ses deux sœurs qui se barraient en courant dès qu'il s'énervait ! Il reprit calmement :

-Noin, s'il te plait, dis moi ce qui te préoccupe ! C'est quelque chose que j'ai fait ? Que j'ai dit ?

-…

-Noin, j'ai pas envie de me redisputer avec toi ! C'est pas le moment ! On peut nous attaquer n'importe quand ! Et il faut que je sois opérationnel !

-HE BIEN, VAT-EN ! VA VITE VOIR TON BATAILLON, TON CHER BATAILLON QUE TU AIMES TANT ! DE TOUTE FACON, TU NE PENSES QU'A CA, TU N'AS TOUJOURS PENSE QU'A CA ! TU TE FICHES COMPLETEMENT DE CE QUE LES GENS RESSENTENT AUTOUR DE TOI ! SEUL LE COMBAT COMPTE À TES YEUX !

-mais pas du tout, tu te trompes !

-JE ME TROMPE ! JE ME TROMPE ! DE TOUTE FACON, AVEC TOI, J'AI TOUJOURS TORD ! DIRE QUE JE T'AI TOUJOURS LAISSE PASSER DEVANT MOI, QUE CE SOIT À L'ACADEMIE OU SUR UN CHAMP DE BATAILLE ! POUR QU'AU MOINS, UNE FOIS, RIEN QU'UNE SEULE FOIS, TU ME REMARQUES ! MAIS NON, IL N'Y AVAIT QUE LE COMBAT QUI COMPTAIT POUR TOI ! ET C'EST TOUJOURS LE CAS À CE QUE JE VOIS !

Voilà donc pourquoi elle lui en voulait ! Parce qu'il n'avait rien vu à ses sentiments ! Et dire que lui aussi il l'aimait :

-Noin, dit Calmement Milliardo

-VA T-EN !

-non !

Elle consentit enfin à le regarder dans les yeux et elle lui dit :

-J'AI DIT VA – T-EN ! ALORS CASSE-TOI !

-hum… Non !

-PUTAIN ZECHS, TUVA TE…

-chuchuchuchuchu, la coupa Milliardo. Je ne m'en irais que quand on se sera expliqué !

-ON S'EST DEJA EXPLIQUE ! ALORS TU PEUX PARTIR ! VA T-EN !

En disant cela, elle voulu le pousser du lit mais il lui attrapa les mains :

-peut-être que maintenant, tu vas consentir à m'écouter, fit Milliardo en lui tenant toujours les mains

-HORS DE QUESTION, dit Noin en essayant de se dégager

Mais c'était inutile ! Il était bien trop fort pour elle.

-maintenant, je veux que tu m'écoutes ! Si je t'ai fait penser que seul le combat m'intéressait, j'en suis désolé ! Tu es bien plus importante pour moi que n'importe quoi d'autre !

-pardon ? Fit Noin en se calmant

-tu m'as très bien compris ! Et depuis l'académie, je ne pense qu'à toi ! A chaque fois que je te vois, je te trouve de plus en plus belle ! J'en mourrais s'il t'arrivait quelque chose ! Je t'aime trop !

-tu parles sérieusement ?

-oui !

Il approcha ses lèvres des siennes et l'embrassa tendrement !

-je te préviens, lui dit Milliardo. Ce soir, tu emménages dans ma chambre et il n'y a pas de mais !

Elle se mit à rire et lui dit :

-mais je n'en vois aucun !

-bon, Sally m'a demandé de te ramener dans ta chambre, mais ce sera dans la mienne !

Il la porta et la conduisit dans sa chambre.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Fin de ce chapitre !

Ca vous a plu ?

Commentaire et vote, please


	90. les mads

**Gundam wing d'une autre façon**

****

_Les mads_

Le bateau arriva à 10h ce matin là ! Heero et Wufei n'avaient pas dit qu'ils connaissaient les ingénieurs qui devaient venir ! Ils voulaient faire une surprise aux autres !

-alors ? Noin va mieux ? Demanda Réléna à Milliardo

-oui, elle va mieux, même beaucoup mieux ! Finit Milliardo avec un sourire en repensant à la nuit qu'il avait passée avec elle.

- tu ne nous cacherais pas quelque chose ? Demanda Dorothy

-moi ? Non, pas du tout !

-Milliardo ! J'ai 200 de QI ! Pas la peine de me cacher que t'as couché avec elle cette nuit !

Milliardo la regarda et lui dit :

-comment tu sais ça ? Ne me dis pas que c'est parce que tu as 200 de QI !

-ok, je te dis la vérité ! Ta chambre est à côté de celle de Clémentine ! Elle a le sommeil léger ! Et les chambres ne sont pas insonorisées !

Milliardo se mit à rougir et les autres éclatèrent de rire ! Clémentine baissa la tête en disant :

-désolée ! C'est Réléna qui m'a obligé à le dire ! Ce matin, elle a vu que j'étais toute troublée alors elle n'a pas arrêté de me questionner ! J'ai été obligé de lui dire, sous peine de course poursuite dans tout le château !

Depuis l'attaque de la veille, Irina n'était plus du tout la même ! Elle était agréable, gentille,… Tout le contraire de la Irina d'avant ! Le combat a dû lui faire comprendre qu'il y avait plus grave que sa petite personne dans ce monde !

Milliardo trouva une excuse pour se sortir de ce guêpier :

-mais au fait Dorothy, qu'as-tu fait de beau avec Angelo l'autre nuit !

Au tour de Dorothy de rougir comme une tomate ! Tout le monde éclata de rire !

-le bateau arrive, fit Clémentine

Quand le bateau stoppa, les 5 mads en descendirent ! Ils approchèrent de Milliardo et de Réléna et Dorothy. Heero et Wufei se cachaient !

-Altesses ! Fit J en se courbant légèrement

-arrêtez avec cela, je m'appelle Milliardo, elles c'est Réléna et Dorothy

comme il vous plaira, fit J

-et J, je vous ai pas trop manqué ?

Tout le monde se retourna sur Heero et Wufei, qui sortaient de leur cachette. J s'approcha d'Heero et le prit par les épaules :

-ça faisait bien longtemps, mon cher disciple !

-pardon ? Fit Réléna

-Réléna, voici le professeur J, celui qui m'a formé pour devenir pilote de gundam

-ils savent la vérité ? Demanda J

-oui, l'Alliance a attaqué hier, et on est allé aider Sank à se battre !

-je vois !

-c'est vous qui avez crée les gundam ? Demanda Réléna

-oui Mlle, répondit J

-professeur O, fit Wufei en s'inclinant devant son maître !

-Wufei ! Comment vas-tu ?

-bien ! Mais il faut que je vous présente quelqu'un !

Il alla chercher Lei et l'amena près du prof O :

-mon dieu, s'exclama O, mais c'est…

-Lei Pô, le coupa Lei ! Pas Meilan !

-vous lui ressemblez énormément ! Fit O

-oui, je sais ! Wufei me l'a dit !

-vous avez la même voix qu'elle ! C'est vraiment impressionnant !

-bon si nous rentrions ! Dit Milliardo

-OK

Arrivés à l'intérieur :

-Montons dans mon bureau voulez-vous ? Fit Milliardo

-nous vous suivons ! Fit J

Ils montèrent au bureau et s'installèrent :

-bien ! Vous avez pu me contacter discrètement pour savoir si nous avions besoin de vos services ! J'ai accepté sans hésiter ! Vous êtes recherché ?

-oui ! Par l'Alliance, répondit G

-alors les ennemis de mes ennemis sont mes amis ! Continua Milliardo

-en fait, nous recherchions surtout un endroit à l'abri ! Nous avons détruit les cinq premiers gundams que nous avions crée pour ne pas que l'Alliance se les accapare !

-parce que ceux d'Heero et Wufei ne sont pas les premiers ?

-non, ils en avaient d'autres avant ! Mais plus ils faisaient de missions, plus c'était difficile ! Fit J. Alors nous avions commencé à construire cinq nouveaux gundams plus puissants ! Mais l'Alliance a réussi à nous repérer ! Ils nous ont fait prisonniers pour que nous terminions les gundams pour eux ! C'était sans compter sur nos disciples qui sont venus nous libérer et on récupéré les nouveaux gundams ! Et ils ont ensuite stocké les anciens dans une de nos bases cachées en Russie ! Et nous les avons détruit, pour ne as que l'Alliance les trouve !

-bien ! Vous savez donc que je veux faire construire un énorme vaisseau ?

-oui, fit H

-je pense que vous avez vu, en arrivant, la base de Sank ?

-oui, répondit J

-mais nous en avons une autre qui est cachée ! Elle se trouve sous terre ! On y accède par un passage secret du château ! Quand le vaisseau sera prêt et qu'on nous attaquera, on ouvrira la trappe cachée et le vaisseau en sortira ! Ca les surprendra tous !

-c'est une bonne idée ! Quand devons nous commencer les travaux ? Demanda S

-dès que vous le pourrez ! Vous aurez toute la main d'œuvre dont vous aurez besoin !

-bien, alors nous commencerons dès demain ! Fit J

-parfait !

-alors comme ça, ce sont vos profs ? Demanda Dorothy

-oui ! Fit Heero

-et vous les aimez bien ? Demanda Réléna

-oui ! Fit à son tour Wufei

-c'est-à-dire ? Demanda Lei

-c'est comme des pères pour nous ! Répondit Heero

- vous n'aviez pas des parents ? Demanda Clémentine

-en fait, fit Wufei, Quatre et moi, on en a ! Mais on a décidé de se battre pour les colonies ! Et quand on s'entraîne depuis ses huit ans avec ces hommes, on apprend à les considérer comme notre famille !

-et toi Heero ? T'avais des parents ? Demanda Annabelle

-non

-comment ça ? Demanda Etienne

-je suis orphelin ! Mes parents sont morts à cause de la guerre ! J'ai pas eu bien le temps de les connaître ! Ils sont morts quand j'avais deux ans, dans un accident! Une armure mobile a tiré sur un bâtiment et mes parents étaient justes en dessous !

-désolée ! Fit Annabelle

-allez, arrêtons de parler de ça et allons un peu nous détendre à la piscine ! Fit Réléna

-OUAIS !

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Fin de ce chapitre !

Ca vous a plu ?

Commentaire et vote, please !


	91. Sylvia s'en va!

**Gundam wing d'une autre façon**

_Sylvia s'en va_

10h du matin : Quatre et Duo étaient en train de regarder la télé, quand le feuilleton coupa pour laisser place à une information importante :

_-veuillez nous excuser de couper le programme, mais il y a environ une heure de cela, un nouvel attentat a eu lieu sur la colonie L1 ! Une explosion s'est produite dans le bâtiment où le Maréchal Noventa et ses bras droits cherchaient des moyens pour que les colonies soient libres ! Il n'y a eu aucun survivant ! Mr Hivler était dans un autre bâtiment, non loin de l'attentat ! Ses hommes ont arrêté les coupables ! Ils avaient plusieurs armes sur eux ainsi que des détonateurs ! Mais laissons maintenant la parole à Mr Hivler qui a bien voulu nous dire deux mots sur cette histoire !_

_-merci _**! Fit Hivler en apparaissant sur l'écran. **_Medames et messieurs, ce qui vient d'arriver est vraiment tragique ! Le Maréchal Noventa ne souhaitait que la paix dans les colonies ! Nous étions presque arrivés à un accord pour démilitariser les colonies en nous disant que ces habitants n'étaient pas si dangereux ! Mais ce qui vient de se passer aujourd'hui prouve le contraire ! Les colonies deviennent dangereuses, et je pense qu'il vaut mieux, pour notre avenir et celui de nos enfants, continuer de les surveiller de très près en augmentant la présence armée ! Croyez bien que j'en suis vraiment désolé, mais nous n'avons plus le choix ! Si nous les laissons faire comme ci de rien n'était, un jour, c'est nous qu'ils attaqueront ! Nous et nos enfants !_

_-Mr Hivler ? Vous pensez vraiment que les colonies deviennent si dangereuses que ça ?_** Demanda le reporter**

_-oui, je le pense vraiment ! Cela fait deux attentats contre des hommes politiques en peu de temps ! Et en plus, des hommes qui défendaient leur droit ! _

_-bien, nous allons maintenant laisser place à vos programmes ! Nous en serons sûrement plus sur cette affaire dans quelques heures ! Au revoir !_

L'image coupa et le feuilleton reprit là où il s'était arrêté !

-mon dieu ! Fit Quatre

-encore un sale coup de ce Hivler de malheur ! Rajouta Duo

-et Sylvia ! Dans quel état elle doit être ! Continua Quatre

-c'est son grand-père, c'est ça ?

-oui Duo

Il y eu un énorme silence, et Quatre se décida :

-je vais l'appeler !

Et il monta dans sa chambre.

A Sank :

-le salaud ! S'exclama Heero

-après mon père adoptif, c'est le grand-père de Sylvia qui se fait tuer par ce salaud ! Ajouta Réléna

-il a bien préparé son coup ! Il fait porter le chapeau à des hommes qui n'y sont pour rien ! Fit Wufei

-dans quel état doit être Sylvia ! S'exclama Dorothy

-je l'appellerais tout à l'heure ! Je pense que Quatre a dû le faire avant moi ! Fit Réléna

Quatre était monté dans sa chambre et avait pris son portable ! Il s'installa sur son lit et composa le numéro de Sylvia :

-oui ? Fit une voix

Le visage de Sylvia apparu sur l'écran. Il était couvert de larme :

-salut Sylvia ! J'ai vu les infos ! Je suis désolé !

-tu n'as pas à l'être Quatre ! Tu n'y es pour rien ! C'est encore Hivler qui s'est joué de nous !

-comment te sens tu ?

-très mal ! J'adorais mon grand-père ! Il venait me voir dès qu'il le pouvait et on allait toujours se promener ensemble !

Il y eut un énorme silence ! Puis Sylvia reprit la parole !

-on l'a su avant les infos ! Ca nous a tous bouleversé ! Et mes parents ont décidé de…

-de quoi ? Demanda Quatre qui voyait que Sylvia n'arrivait pas à terminer sa phrase

-Quatre ! Ma famille et moi, on s'en va pour Sank dès qu'on a fini nos bagages ! Dans à peu près 2h !

-QUOI ?Fit Quatre

-mes parents ont décidé que ce serait mieux pour nous ! On y serait à l'abri ! Et ils veulent vivre là où l'idéologie de mon grand père pourrait être exaucée !

-je vois ! Fit Quatre en baissant la tête. Et tu vas continuer tes études où ?

-à Sank ! Dans le lycée Peacecraft ! Il est très réputé en plus !

-ça veut dire qu'on va plus se voir ?

-oui ; je le crains ! Répondit Sylvia

Ils ne surent plus quoi dire. Quatre se décida :

-je t'aime !

-moi aussi Quatre ! Moi aussi !

Et elle raccrocha ! Quatre cala sa tête dans son coussin, le cœur brisé !

A Sank :

-salut Réléna

-Sylvia ! Tu vas bien ?

-à peu près !

-pourquoi tu m'appelles ? Demanda Réléna

-Léna, mes parents ont décidé qu'on partait pour Sank dès maintenant ! Ils veulent qu'on s'installe dans un endroit où l'idéologie de mon père peut exister !

-c'est vrai ?

-oui Dorothy, répondit Sylvia. Nous avons terminé nos bagages ! Dès qu'on sera là, on ira dormir à l'hôtel !

-hors de question ! Fit Milliardo

-pardon ? Demanda Sylvia

-vous vous installerez ici ! Votre grand-père était un de mes meilleurs amis ! Fit Milliardo

-mais,…

-il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tiennent ! C'est le roi de Sank qui vous l'ordonne

-bien ! Je vais prévenir mes parents ! Merci !

-je vous en prie ! C'est un honneur !

Elle raccrocha ! Réléna se tourna vers Milliardo et lui lança :

-tu sais que t'as des bonnes idées quand tu veux ?

-oui, je sais ! Fit fièrement Milliardo

-tu devrais aller faire des tests ! Je suis sûre que ton QI est supérieur au mien ! Ajouta Réléna

Tout le monde rigola malgré le malheur qui était arrivé ! Et Milliardo coursait sa sœur !

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Fin de ce chapitre !

Ca vous a plu ?

Commentaire et vote, please !


	92. attaque au cirque!

**Gundam wing d'une autre façon**

_Attaque au cirque_

La plupart des personnes du cirque étaient sorties se promener ! Le directeur et sa femme aussi !

Tom et Trowa étaient sortis un peu pour oublier le stress du boulot ! Gregory était parti avec eux pour ne pas, comme il l'avait dit, rester aces CES FILLES ! Catherine et Laetitia l'avaient regardé de travers et il était parti en courant !

Pendant ce temps, les filles étaient allées à l'extérieur pour discuter un moment !

-mon commandant ! Le pilote est sorti ! Devons nous le pourchasser ?

-non, il est accompagné ! Il faut plutôt prendre des otages !

-vous parlez de ces filles ?

-oui ! Il n'y a qu'elles ! Les autres sont tous sortis ! Appelez les autres hommes !

-bien Mr !

Pendant ce temps, les filles, qui ne se doutaient de rien, discutaient tranquillement :

-alors ! Il t'a dit quoi ce type après ? Demanda Catherine

-il m'a fait « ça te dirait pas qu'on aille boire ensemble ? »

-et t'as répondu quoi ?

-j'ai dit que…

_CRAAAAAAAACCCCCCC_

-c'était quoi ce bruit ? Fit Laetitia, au lieu de terminer sa réponse

-j'en sais rien du tout ! Fit Catherine

-imbécile ! On s'est sûrement fait repérer !

-désolé !

-viens Laetitia ! J'ai un mauvais pressentiment !

-moi aussi !

Catherine et sa cousine commencèrent à courir en direction de la grande tente quant elles entendirent :

-ON BOUGE PLUS OU JE TIRE !

Les filles s'arrêtèrent automatiquement au milieu du terrain !

-c'est quoi ce bins ? Demanda Laetitia

-aucune idée ! Fit Catherine

-BON, MAINTENANT, VOUS ALLEZ GENTIMENT METTRE VOS MAINS SUR LA TÊTE SANS GESTES BRUSQUES !

-et pourquoi on ferait ça ? Demanda Catherine qui commençait à s'énerver

-PARCE QUE SINON JE TIRE ! Fit le soldat en s'approchant et en faisant un geste brusque avec son pistolet

-ok ok, fit Catherine en obéissant tout de suite. C'est pas la peine d'être aussi brusque !

-on pourrait savoir ce qu'on a fait de mal ? Demanda Laetitia

-oui, bien sûr ! C'est juste que vous êtes les amies d'un certain pilote de gundam qu'on voudrait ramener au commandant ! Fit calmement le soldat

-pardon ? Commença à pâlir Catherine

-vous avez très bien compris ! LUC !

-oui, fit un homme en approchant

-c'est laquelle que tu as entendu discuter avec le pilote hier ?

Catherine se mit à pâlir encore plus, en sachant qu'elle et Trowa avaient été espionnés !

-c'est celle là ! Fit Luc en montrant Catherine avec son arme

-tiens tiens ! Alors comme ça, on flirte avec l'ennemi ? C'est pas bien, pas bien du tout ! Je vais te montrer ce qu'on fait à ceux qui aident les traîtres !

-QUI TRAITEZ VOUS DE TRAITRE ? VOUS FERIEZ BIEN DE VOUS REGARDER ! LES HOMMES DE L'ALLIANCE NE SONT QUE DE LA RACAILLE ET DES TRAUTRES EUX ! PARCE QU'ILS TRAHISSENT LEURS NATIONS EN TRAVAILLANT POUR ELLE ! Hurla Catherine

-TU VAS LA FERMER OU JE M'OCCUPE DE TON CAS ! Fit le soldat en pointant son revolver sur la tempe de la jeune fille

Elle ne dit plus rien et le soldat se mit à parler à Luc :

-va prévenir le commandant qu'on a deux otages !

-ok

Pendant le temps où le soldat parlait à Luc, il avait tourné la tête et Catherine avait sorti son couteau fétiche de sa poche qu'elle gardait toujours sur elle. Elle fit un signe de la tête à sa cousine ! C'était un langage codé ! Elles le faisaient tout le temps quand elles étaient petites ! Ce signe signifiait « prépare toi ! Je tente quelque chose ! ». Laetitia le vit et compris ! Elle mit un pied en arrière. Soudain, Catherine mit un bon coup de couteau dans la main du soldat qui tenait l'arme et il la lâcha en hurlant :

-PUTAIN ! SALE GARCE !

-COURS LAETITIA ! Cria Catherine

Elles se mirent à courir jusque dans le bâtiment où ils avaient tous des chambres !

Luc n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir car ils s'étaient tourné dans l'autre direction en courant pour aller prévenir son commandant ! Quand il avait entendu le cris de son ami, il s'était retourné d'un coup :

-LUC ! VIENS AVEC MOI ! ON VA LEUR FAIRE PAYER CE QUE CETTE FILLE VIENT DE ME FAIRE !

-OK

Et ils se mirent à courir en direction du bâtiment

A suivre……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Fin de ce chapitre !

Ca vous a plu ?

Commentaire et vote, please

Ce qui arrive, ne serait-ce pas ce qu'Anna avait prédit à Catherine, « un grand malheur ! » ?


	93. attaque au cirque 2

**Gundam wing d'une autre façon**

_Attaque au cirque 2_

Les filles s'étaient précipitées dans le bâtiment et Catherine avait vite fermé derrière eux :

-tu crois qu'on est à l'abri ? Demanda Laetitia

-je ne pense pas ! Ils vont défoncer la porte ! Viens, faut qu'on se cache dans une chambre ! Fit Catherine

Elle coururent dans les escaliers et s'empressèrent de rentrer dans une des chambres :

-Cat ?

-oui ?

-c'est quoi cette histoire de pilote ? Le mec, il a dit que tu fréquentais un pilote de gundam ! C'est Trowa ton copain ?

-oui

-alors c'est pas possible ! Il s'est trompé !

-non, répondit Catherine

-comment ça non ? Demanda Laetitia

-Laetitia, tu es plus vieille que moi ! Alors ai un peu de jugote, s'il te plait !

-tu veux dire que Trowa est vraiment un pilote de gundam ?

-oui, c'est ça !

-mais on dirait pas à le voir comme ça ! A la télé, ils ont dit que ça devait être des hommes assez âgés, car ils pilotent super bien !

-oui, mais la télé n'a pas toujours raison ! D'ailleurs, je me demande bien quand c'est qu'elle a raison ?

Il y eu un petit silence et Laetitia reprit :

-c'est drôle ! Je me disais que si un jour, je me retrouvais devant un de ces pilotes de gundam, j'aurais la plus belle peur de ma vie ! Mais en fait, je ne suis pas du tout effrayé par Trowa ! Au contraire ! J'ai envie de le connaître encore plus ! C'est normal ?

-oui, c'est normal ! Trowa attire tout de suite la sympathie ! Fit Catherine

-PUTAIN ! LES GARCES ! ELLES ONT FERME LA PORTE !

-merde ! Fit Catherine

-on fait quoi ? Demanda Laetitia

-on fait le moins de bruit possible ! Viens ! Cachons nous derrière la porte !

-ATTENDS, TU VAS VOIR CE QUE JE VAIS EN FAIRE DE TA PORTE ! Fit Le soldat qui avait menacé Catherine

-Tim, tu crois pas que t'en fais trop ? Demanda Luc

-NON, PAS DU TOUT !

Il prit de l'élan et s'élança sur la porte ! La première fois, il ne fit que l'ébranler ! Il recommença une deuxième fois ! Il l'ébranla un peu plus !

_PAAAAFFFFFFFFF_

Le troisième coup fut le bon ! La porte tomba à terre !

-ALLEZ ! VIENS FOUILLER AVEC MOI LUC !

-ok

Ils montèrent les escaliers et ouvrirent une première porte : rien du tout. Il en ouvrit une seconde : pas mieux :

-les filles ! Arrêtez de vous cacher ou je vais finir par me fâcher ! Fit Tim

-allez, montrez vous ! Fit Luc

Tim ouvrit une autre porte en la poussant au maximum ! Rien du tout !

Les filles commençaient à paniquer, ils étaient juste en face de leur chambre !

Luc ouvrit la porte où se trouvaient les filles mais pas au maximum ! Il commença à la refermer quand Tim lui dit :

-t'as regardé derrière la porte ?

Les filles se regardèrent un instant, toutes blanches !

-non, pourquoi ? Fit Luc

-et si elles étaient derrière ?

-t'es complètement parano ! Fit Luc. Personne ne se cache plus derrière les portes ! C'est trop facile de les trouver sinon !

-ah oui ? Et si elles y étaient quand même ? A ce moment là, ce serait de ta faute si elles s'échappaient !

-bon, ok, je vais regarder ! Mais je suis sûr que ça va servir à rien ! Elles y seront pas ! Tu vas voir !

Il commença à rouvrir la porte ! Aussitôt, Catherine la referma et ferma à clé :

-PUTAIN ! TIM ! ELLES SONT LA !

-alors ? J'avais pas raison ? Fit Tim

-ok ok, c'est pas la peine d'en rajouter !

-bon, les files, je vous conseille de nous ouvrir tout de suite ! Sinon, je serai obligé de défoncer à nouveau une si jolie porte !

Les filles n'ouvrirent pas !

-allez, on se bouge ! On a besoin de vous pour que le pilote se rende sans essayer de s'échapper ! Continua Tim

-VAS TE FAIRE FOUTRE ! Hurla Catherine

-TU VAS VOIR, PETITE IMPERTINENTE !

Du côté des garçons, Trowa discutait gaiement avec Tom ! Ils étaient sur le chemin du retour !

-…alors, je lui ai dit que…

-chuttt ! Fit Trowa

-quoi ? Mon histoire te plait pas ? Demanda Tom

-c'est pas ça ! J'ai cru entendre quelque chose de bizarre venant de notre place ! Répondit Trowa

-t'es pas un peu parano, par hasard ? Demanda Tom

-non !

-qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda Gregory à Trowa

Trowa ne lui répondit pas et se mit à courir en direction du chapiteau, suivi aussitôt par les deux autres !

-hé, arrête de courir aussi vite ! Se plaignit Tom

_PAFFF_

Au bout de trois essais, la porte avait cédée ! Catherine et Laetitia reculèrent, mortes de peur !

-alors ! On fait plus les malignes ? Demanda Tim

-…

-maintenant, t'ouvres plus ta gueule ? Fit Tim à l'adresse de Catherine

-je t'emmerde ! Répondit cette dernière

-tu sais, j'ai pas le droit de te tuer parce qu'on a besoin de vous deux ! Mais je peux toujours t'amocher un peu ! Ce serait dommage, t'as un beau visage ! Luc ! Occupe toi de l'autre !

-ok

Luc attrapa Laetitia par le bras :

-hé ! Lâche moi sale brute !

-sois polie ! Fit Luc

Il commença à l'emmener hors de la chambre !

-bien, à nous deux ! Fit Tim en regardant vicieusement Catherine

Elle fit un pas en arrière ! Tim en fit un en avant ! Ca continua ainsi jusqu'à ce que Catherine arrive contre le mur :

-hé bien, hé bien, tu ne peux plus bouger ! Quel dommage !

-qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire ? Demanda Catherine

-hum…voyons…tu n'es pas mal du tout !

Catherine, voyant où il voulait en venir, lâcha :

-faut même pas y penser !

-vraiment ? Mais ici, ce n'est pas toi qui décides !

Trowa, Tom et Gregory arrivèrent devant le chapiteau et se cachèrent aussitôt en entendant quelqu'un parler ! Ils virent un

homme qui tenait fermement Laetitia :

-merde ! T'avais raison ! Mais pourquoi ce soldat tient ma sœur ? Demanda Tom

-lâchez moi ! Fit Laetitia en commençant à se tordre dans tous les sens pour échapper à ce type

-hé hé hé hé hé, doucement ! Je te lâcherais quand ton ami le pilote de gundam sera là !

-de qui il parle ? Demanda Gregory

-de moi, lâcha Trowa

-quoi ? Firent en même temps Tom et Gregory

-c'est plus la peine que je vous le cache ! Je suis un pilote de gundam !

Tom et Gregory le regardèrent en se disant « il a bu où quoi ce type ? ». Puis Tom demanda :

-Catherine est au courant ?

-oui

-et Laetitia ? Demanda Gregory

-maintenant, je pense que oui ! Répondit à nouveau Trowa

-et on fait quoi pour les sortir de là ? Demanda Tom

-Gregory ?

-oui trowa

-tu voudrais bien me rendre un service ?

-oui, pas de problème

-tu penses à quoi ? Demanda Tom

-j'ai un plan ! Fit Trowa

_A suivre……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….._

Fin de ce chapitre !

Ca vous a plu ?

Commentaire et vote, please !

A votre avis, que va-t-il se passer ?


	94. attaque au cirque 3

**Gundam**** wing d'une autre façon**

_Attaque au cirque 3_

-allez Gregory, on compte sur toi !

-ok

Gregory se leva et se mit à courir en direction de sa cousine :

-vous êtes qui vous ? Fit Gregory en montrant Luc du doigt

-casse-toi sale gamin ! Fit Luc

-Gregory lui écrasa le pied ! Luc hurla de douleur et sur le coup, lâcha Laetitia qui s'enfuit en suivant Gregory !

Gregory arriva jusqu'à le petit chapiteau où Trowa et Tom étaient caché et passa devant eux, suivi de Laetitia ! Quand Luc passa, Trowa leva le poing et Luc le prit en pleine face ! Il perdit l'équilibre et Trowa lui mit un coup derrière la nuque ! Ceci l'assomma ! Ensuite, Trowa prit l'arme de Luc et demanda à Laetitia :

-Catherine est là-haut ?

-oui

Trowa s'empressa de grimper dans le bâtiment !

-lâche moi, espèce de sale connard !

Tim la jeta sur le lit :

-tu vas être très gentille à présent !

Il la rejoignit sur le lit !

Trowa commença à chercher silencieusement dans toutes les chambres quand il entendit, grâce à son don « très gentille » ! Ca venait de plus loin ! Il avança dans le couloir et se demanda quelle était la bonne porte ! Catherine était en danger, il le sentait !

-**_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! Lâche moi !_**

-Cathy !

Il trouva directement la bonne porte en entendant le cri de Catherine ! Il l'ouvrit à la volée ! Tim se releva aussitôt et tira avec son arme ! Mais Trowa avait été plus rapide et s'était caché à temps derrière le côté gauche de la porte ! Tim sortit de la chambre et chercha Trowa ! Il regarda à gauche et à droite, mais il n'y avait personne ! Soudain, un corps lui tomba dessus ! Trowa était caché accroché au plafond! Il était très fort à ce jeu là, et très agile ! Tim se releva et une belle bagarre eut lieu où l'on pu voir Trowa esquiver les coups de son adversaire trop facilement ! Au bout de deux minutes, il en eut assez et décida lui aussi d'attaquer ! Il n'eut besoin que d'un coup, un seul, pour achever son adversaire ! Un bon coup dans la nuque ! Vérifiant que son ennemi était bien assommé, il se précipita dans la chambre ! Catherine s'était relevé et s'époussetait !

-tu n'as rien ? Demanda Trowa

-non, ça va !

-cette ordure t'a touché ?

- il n'a pas eu le temps ! Tu es arrivé à temps !

-viens par là ! Fit Trowa

Il l'attrapa et la prit dans ses bras

-comment as-tu su ce qui se passait ? Demanda Catherine

Trowa tapota son oreille avec son doigt et Catherine lui dit :

-ben au moins, on peut dire que ton don t'a bien servi !

-oui, c'est vrai ! Allez, viens !

Ils descendirent et trouvèrent les trois autres :

-t'es sûre que t'as rien ? Fit Tom à Laetitia

-oui ! Je n'ai rien !

-Cathy ! S'exclama Gregory en se jetant dans ses bras !

-tu n'as rien Catherine ? Demanda Laetitia

-non, mon ange gardien me protège, répondit-elle en mettant sa main sur l'épaule de Trowa

-peut-on savoir ce qui se passe ici ? Fit une voix

-oncle Armand, on a été attaqué ! Fit Catherine

-pardon ? Fit Anna

-on a été attaqué, dirent en même temps Tom et Laetitia

-venez ! Rentrons ! Vous allez m'expliquer ça ! Fit Armand

- on n'a pas le temps ! Ils vont revenir ! Il faut s'en aller d'ici ! Fit Trowa

-quoi ? Mais c'est quoi cette histoire ? Demanda Armand

-ok, je vous explique rapidement, fit Trowa. Je suis un pilote de gundam et des soldats m'ont repéré ! Si on se casse pas d'ici le plus vite possible, ils vous arrêteront pour m'avoir aidé et moi avec !

-pour de l'explication, ça en est ! S'exclama Gregory

-vous plaisantez ? Fit Armand

-non, pas du tout !

-qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Demanda Jack, un dresseur d'animaux du cirque

-il faut partir en vitesse ! Que tout le monde fasse ses bagages ! Ordonna Armand

Il y eu un grand brouhaha avec des « quoi ? », « comment ? » « Il a complètement disjoncté où quoi ? »…

Armand, pour mieux se faire comprendre, ajouta :

-si vous voulez vous faire arrêter par l'Alliance pour « aide à un individu considéré comme dangereux », vous n'avez qu'à rester ici ! Nous, on part !

-minute ! Qui est « l'individu considéré comme dangereux » ? Demanda Samia, une des acrobate du cirque

-c'est moi ! Répondit Trowa

-toi ? Et qu'est-ce que t'as fait pour être recherché ? Demanda Jack

-je suis devenu pilote de gundam !

Jack le regarda et dit :

-tu plaisantes ?

-non !

-bon, sa suffit ! Vous discuterez plus tard ! Il faut s'en aller ! Fit Armand

-et pour aller où ? Demanda Laetitia

Armand se mit à réfléchir et répondit :

-à Sank !

-hein ? Fit Catherine

-c'est là-bas qu'on ne risquera rien ! Ici, on sera recherché !

-mais je croyais que tu ne voulais plus y retourner depuis que mes parents sont morts là-bas ! Fit Catherine

-je sais… Mais il est tant d'oublier les fantômes qui me hantent et d'y faire face ! Répondit Armand

Catherine se mit à sourire. Trowa rajouta :

-désolé !

-de quoi ? Demanda Anna

-de vous causer des problèmes !

-voyons Trowa ! Il n'y a pas de problèmes ! Nous, nous savons bien que vous n'êtes pas dangereux ! C'est l'Alliance la cause de notre problème ! Pas vous ! Et nous sommes ravis de pouvoir vous cacher avec nous ! Répondit Armand

-vraiment ?

-oui Trowa ! Répondit Anna

Armand fit une tape amicale sur l'épaule de Trowa et ce dernier se mit à sourire !

-merci beaucoup !

-ne nous remercie pas maintenant ! Tu le feras quand nous serons hors de danger ! Fit Armand. N'est-ce pas ? Demanda t-il à toutes les personnes du cirque

-OUAIS ! Firent tous les concernés en levant le bras !

-tu vois ! Tout le monde ici est avec toi ! Fit Armand

-merci à tous !

-ne nous remercie pas Trowa, fit Jack, c'est normal d'aider ses amis !

-bon, que tout le monde se mette au boulot ! Ordonna Armand

Tout le monde se précipita !

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Fin de ce chapitre !

Ca vous a plu ?

Commentaire et vote, please !


	95. la fuite

**Gundam wing d'une autre façon**

****

_La fuite_

Trowa et Tom avaient caché Luc et Tim dans la forêt!

Les soldats pouvaient arriver n'importe quand! Ils attendaient juste que Luc vienne les prévenir pour agir!

Jack, Samia et les autres avaient vite fait leur bagage! C'était rapide!__Ils n'avaient__pas tous__énormément d'affaire! C'était le chapiteau le plus long à défaire! Ils seraient bien parti sans mais il ne fallait laisser aucune trace de leur ancienne présence! Comme ça, ils penseraient que Luc s'était trompé d'endroit!

Il leur fallu 30 minutes pour rassembler tous leurs affaires! Et trente autres minutes pour défaire le chapiteau! Ils chargèrent tout dans les quatre camions qu'ils avaient! Les animaux suivirent! Heureusement qu'ils n'avaient pas d'éléphants! Seulement des singes, des lions et des panthères noires!

Trowa et Catherine montèrent dans le premier, Armand et Anna dans le deuxième, Jack et samia dans le troisième et deux autres conducteurs prirent le suivant! Les autres montèrent à l'arrière, certains avec les animaux! Enfin, Trowa avait caché son gundam dans une grosse remorque attachée derrière son camion, recouverte d'une bâche! Et ils s'en allèrent:

-on se retrouve tous au port! Fit Armand par la fenêtre

-OK, répondirent tous les conducteurs!

-alors Trowa, t'es fier de conduire? Fit Catherine pour rire

-oh que oui! Ce qu'on peut dire de bien , c'est que depuis qu'on peut conduire à 15 ans, on est beaucoup mieux! (hé ouais! On est en 195 AC, alors je peux inventer ce que je veux!).

-tu crois que Luc et Tim vont nous reconnaître si ils nous revoient? Demanda Catherine

-pas de soucis à se faire la-dessus! Ils nous reverront jamais! Ils savent pas où on va!

-oui, tu as sûrement raison! Fit Catherine

Puis ils y eut silence pendant un moment où Catherine repensa à ce qui lui était arrivé et ce que lui avait prédit sa tante:

-Trowa?

-oui Cathy

-tu ne crois toujours pas à ce que ma tante t'avait prédit?

-non, je n'y croit pas!

-pourtant, ce qui est arrivé ce soir est la preuve qu'elle avait raison

Trowa se mit à réfléchir et lança:

-c'est qu'une coïncidence!

-Trowa! Elle m'a prédit qu'il allait m'arriver quelque chose et à toi, elle a dit qu'il allait y avoir beaucoup d'obstacle avant d'arriver au bonheur!

-Cathy! Tu crois vraiment à ces bobards?

-ben, je sais pas!

-c'est sûrement pas la première fois qu'elle lit ton avenir proche! Y'a sûrement des fois où elle s'est trompé! Non? Demanda Trowa

-en fait, c'est la première fois qu'elle me prédisait mon avenir proche! Avant, j'étais un peu comme toi, j'y croyais pas trop alors j'ai pas voulu qu'elle me le fasse! Mais l'autre jour, j'ai pas pu lui refuser! Elle y tenait beaucoup!

-alors tu y crois? Demanda Trowa

-oui, j'y crois! Ma tante avait raison quand elle disait que les cartes ne mentent jamais!

-Cathy! Tu deviens vraiment bizarre en ce moment! Elle t'a prédit quoi d'autre pour que tu sois dans de tels états?

-elle m'a dit qu'un grand bonheur me ferait oublier mon malheur!

-Cathy, t'as pas eu de malheur!

Catherine le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui lança:

-j'ai failli me faire violer et c'est pas un malheur ça?

Trowa ne su quoi répondre et déclara:

-désolé! C'est pas ce que je voulais dire!

-alors ne dis rien! Ca sera mieux! Lança acerbement Catherine

Et, tout en disant cela, elle se cala tout contre son siège et ne dit plus rien, regardant seulement le paysage défiler devant elle!

-tu m'en veux? Lança soudain Trowa au bout d'un moment.

Il commençait à en avoir assez de ce silence pesant.

-...

-allez! Dis-moi quelque chose, que je sache si tu m'en veux où non!

-vas te faire voir! Lança Catherine

-ça à le don d'être clair! Fit Trowa. T'as rien d'autre à me dire?

-non!

-ok, alors je dis plus rien!

Et voilà, une dispute! Pas que c'était la première entre eux! Mais il en avait assez! Mais bon, ils se réconcilieraient, comme d'habitude!

Catherine s'endormit au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, épuisée! Trowa continuait toujours à conduire! Cathy se réveilla quelques heures plus tard:

-ça fait longtemps que je dors?

-tiens! Tu me reparles maintenant? Demanda Trowa

-Trowa! Arrête de me chercher!

-ahahah... Désolé amour! T'as dormi pendant 6h!

-et toi, t'as pas dormi, alors tu me passes le volant! Et c'est un ordre! Pas la peine de discuter!

-ok, ok!

Il s'arrêta sur un parking et Trowa changea de place avec Catherine. Puis ils reprirent la route! Il était 6h du matin!

-on en a encore pour combien d'heures de route? demanda Catherine

-environ quatre! Répondit Trowa

-ok!

Ils arrivèrent à 10h au port! Les trois autres camions étaient déjà arrivés.

-alors, tout s'est bien passé? Demanda Armand

-comme sur des roulettes, répondit Catherine

-on fait comment pour tout transporter? Demanda Trowa

-on va monter dans ce bateau! Ils prennent nos camions avec! Ton armure passera inaperçu!

-merci! Fit Trowa

-il nous amène jusqu'où ce bateau? Demanda Jack

-jusqu'e, Indonésie! Mais il est très rapide! Le capitaine m'a dit qu'on y serait dans environ deux jours!

-pourquoi on y va pas en avion? Demanda Samia

-parce qu'on fouillerait les bagages! Répondit Armand. Ici, ils peuvent pas! Grâce à ça, ils font des bonnes affaires! Si ils fouillent, ils perdent la moitié de leur clients et donc de leurs bénéfices! Même si y'a de la drogue, ils ne fouillent pas!

-alors c'est bon! Fit Catherine

Ils chargèrent les camions dans le bâteau, qui était énorme! Et on leur donna leurs cabines ensuite!

Dans la cabine de Trowa et Catherine:

-que fais tu? Demanda Trowa

-j'appelle Réléna!

-bonne idée! Demande leur de nous trouver une place pour le cirque!

-ok

A Sank:

TUTUTUUUTTT

-allô? Fit Réléna

Les visages de Trowa et Catherine apparurent sur l'écran

-Trowa! Catherine! Quelle bonne surprise! Fit Réléna

-salut, firent les deux concernés

-pourquoi donc vous m'appelez?

Trowa et Catherine se regardèrent et sourirent:

-quoi? Fit Réléna

-en fait, devine où on est en ce moment! Déclara Catherine

-euh... Au cirque? Tenta Réléna

-non

-dans un love hôtel, fit Justin

Tout le monde rigola sauf Annabelle qui frappa son frère à la tête en lui disant : tu veux que je t'apprenne moi?

-bon, si tu trouves pas, on te donne un indice! Déclara Trowa

-ok, vas-y

-nous sommes dans un bateau! Maintenant, trouve où on va! Fit Catherine

Tout le monde essaya plusieurs réponses différentes! Finalement, pour rire, Réléna lança:

-je sais! Vous venez à Sank!

-exact! Fit Trowa

Réléna tomba de sa chaise:

-tu rigoles?

-non Réléna! C'est sérieux! Nous allons installer le cirque à Sank! Y'a eu un problème au Japon alors on peut pas y rester! Alors on vient à Sank!

-trop bien! Fit réléna. Et devine qui vient aussi!

-y'a quelqu'un d'autre qui vient à Sank?

-oui Cat, fit Dorothy

-ben, je sais pas! Dis-moi!

-Sylvia!

-Sylvia? Fit Catherine. C'est à cause de la mort de son grand-père?

-oui!

-c'est triste pour elle! Mais au fait, je voulais te demander un service!

-lequel?

-tu pourrais nous trouver une place libre pour placer le cirque? Ca nous éviterait de chercher trop longtemps!

-pas de problèmes!

-bon, on vous laisse!

-vous serez là quand?

-dans deux jours environ!

-alors on sera là pour vous accueillir!

-ok, je te téléphonerai quand nous arriverons!

-bon voyage! Firent tous les autres

-merci

Et Catherine raccrocha

-il faut que je prévienne Milliardo, déclara Réléna en courant vers le bureau de son frère

-je crois que l'ancienne bande au complet va bientôt se retrouver ici! Fit Wufei

-je crois que tu as raison! Continua Heero

-bon, on fait quoi maintenant? Demanda Catherine

-on se réconcilie, répondit Trowa en la prenant par la taille et en l'allongeant sur le lit

Fin de ce chapitre!

Ca vous a plu?

Commentaire et vote, please!


	96. Luc et Tim

**Gundam wing d'une autre façon**

_Luc et Tim_

Luc et Tim se réveillèrent soudain :

-putain ! J'ai un de ces mals de crâne ! Fit Tim

-moi aussi frérot ! Ajouta Luc

-qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Et où on est ?

-heu… Je crois que le pilote de gundam nous a mis une bonne raclée et qu'il nous a lâché ici !

-et c'est où ici, imbécile ? Demanda Tim

-heu…Je crois qu'on est dans la forêt ! Tu as l'heure ?

-ouais !

Tim regarda sa montre et hurla :

-MERDE ! IL EST 10H !

-le commandant va nous tuer !

-c'est ta faute !

-quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Demanda Luc

-justement ! Tu n'as rien fait ! Répondit Tim. Bon, on n'a plus qu'à aller voir le commandant et nous faire remonter les bretelles comme il se doit !

-tu crois vraiment qu'il va nous en vouloir ? Demanda Luc

Tim le regarda de travers et lui sortit :

-mais non voyons ! Il va nous remercier d'avoir laisser filer l'ennemi ! Ducon !

-oh, ça va hein ! Arrête de m'agresser ! T'as pas fait mieux que moi ! Se défendit Luc

-t'as raison ! Désolé frérot ! Allez ! Viens ! Fit Tim en se calmant.

Quand un soldat les vit arriver à la base à pied, il se précipita dans les appartements du commandant :

-commandant ! Les soldats Luc et Tim arrivent !

-oh ! Ceux là ! Ils nous ont joué un sale tour ! Ils devaient nous avertir quand intervenir et ils ne sont pas revenus et on s'est inquiété ! On a envoyé des hommes à la place qu'ils nous avaient indiqué mais il n'y avait rien ! Pas de cirque ! Pas une mouche ! Ils se sont joués de nous pour se faire remarquer ! Il n'y avait aucun pilote de gundam dans les alentours ! Envoyez les moi dans mon bureau ! Ca va barder pour eux !

-bien mon commandant !

Il sortit et retourna à l'entrée :

-Luc, Tim, le commandant veut vous voir dans son bureau !

-hoy ! Fit Luc

-ça, tu l'as dit ! Ajouta Tim

Ils obéirent et arrivèrent devant le bureau :

-vas-y Luc, frappe !

-pourquoi ce serait moi ? C'est toit le plus vieux !

-tu parles ! T'es né une heure après moi ! Continua Tim

Luc et Tim étaient des jumeaux, bruns tous les deux, aux yeux bleus-verts et assez musclés ! Ils avaient 19 ans !

-BON, VOUS VOUS DECIDEZ A RENTRER OU JE VIENS VOUS CHERCHER PAR LA PEAU DES FESSES ? Hurla le commandant qui les avait entendu

Tim et Luc se regardèrent et déglutirent ! Ce fut Tim qui s'arma de courage et qui ouvrit :

-enfin ! C'est pas trop tôt ! Fit le commandant

-veuillez nous excuser ! Fit Tim. Ca ne se reproduira plus !

-ça, c'est sûr que ça ne se reproduira plus !

-que voulez vous dire par là ? Demanda Luc

-vous êtes renvoyé !

-QUOI ? Firent Luc et Tim en même temps !

-vous m'avez très bien compris !

-mais… Pourquoi ? Demanda Luc

-pourquoi ? Parce que vous nous avez dit n'importe quoi !

-pardon ? Demanda Tim

-nous n'avions pas de vos nouvelles alors on s'est inquiétés ! J'ai donc envoyé des hommes à l'emplacement que vous nous aviez indiqué mais il n'y avait aucun cirque ! Pas de pilotes de gundam ! Rien du tout ! Vous vous êtes dit qu'en faisant cela, vous alliez être populaire dans nos rangs ! Mais c'est raté !

-mais de quoi parlez vous ? Demanda Tim. On a dit la vérité ! Ils ont dû s'en aller ! Voilà tout !

-ah oui ? Et où étiez vous à ce moment ? Demanda le commandant

-heu… En fait, le pilote nous a eu ! Il nous a assommé et nous a déposé en pleine forêt ! Répondit Luc

-et vous allez me dire qu'en moins de deux heures, ils ont tous quittés l'endroit !

-oui, c'est cela ! Fit Tim

-JE COMMENCE À EN AVOIR ASSEZ DE VOS MENSONGES ! SOLDAT TIM RIGO ET LUC RIGO, VOUS ÊTES RENVOYE ! VOUS AVEZ 30 MINUTES POUR FAIRE VOS BAGAGES ET QUITTER LES LIEUX !

-mais qu'est-ce qu'on va pouvoir faire après ? Demanda Luc

-ça, c'est votre problème ! Pas le mien ! Répondit le commandant. Allez ! Dépêchez vous !

Luc et Tim sortirent et allèrent dans leur appartement ! Ils prirent leurs affaires et s'en allèrent en 4x4 :

-on fait quoi maintenant Tim ?

-…

-dire qu'on a été renvoyé du bon camp ! Fit Luc

-tu appelles ça un bon camp ? Demanda Tim

-oui, pourquoi ?

-tu as vu ce qu'ils nous font faire ? En fait, ce n'est pas plus mal ainsi ! C'est l'Alliance le mauvais côté !

-et tu veux qu'on aille où maintenant ? Demanda Luc

-du bon côté !

-c'est-à-dire ?

-à Sank !

-QUOI ? TU PLAISANTES J'ESPERE ?

-non, pas du tout !

-et c'est toi qui parles de bon côté ? C'est pas toi qui a voulu te faire cette fille au cirque ? Continua Luc

-oh, arrête de la ramener toi ! Fit Tim.

-ok, ok, je me tais !

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Fin de ce chapitre !

Ca vous a plu ?

Commentaire et vole, please !


	97. l'arrivée de Sylvia et du cirque

**Gundam wing d'une autre façon**

_L'arrivée de Sylvia et du cirque_

_ TOCTOCTOC_

-oui, j'arrive, fit Cordélia, une des servantes du château

Elle ouvrit la porte et une jeune fille blonde et deux grandes personnes derrière elle apparurent :

-bonjour, pourrais-je voir Mlle Réléna Darlian s'il vous plaît ?

-vous êtes ? Demanda Cordélia

-dîtes lui que Sylvia et ses parents sont arrivés ! Elle comprendra !

-j'y vais de ce pas Mlle !

Cordélia se précipita sur la terrasse :

-Mlle Réléna, une fille et deux autres personnes attendent dehors ! Ils m'ont chargé de vous dire « Sylvia et ses parents sont arrivés ». Elle m'a dit que vous comprendriez !

-merci Cordélia ! Fit Réléna. Allez prévenir aussi mon frère, s'il vous plaît !

-bien Mlle !

Elle se précipita à l'intérieur, suivie de très prêt par Heero, Dorothy, Angelo et Wufei ! Les autres les regardèrent sans bouger !

Réléna rouvrit la porte :

-Sylvia !

-Réléna !

Elles se serrèrent dans leur bras !

-comment vas-tu ?

-bien Réléna ! Pardon, je veux dire, votre majesté !

Et elle fit une courbette en avant ! Elles rirent de bon cœur !

-bonjour Mlle ! Fit Brad, le père de Sylvia

-bonjour, fit aussi Betty, sa mère !

-bonjour ! Le voyage s'est bien passé ? Demanda Réléna

-oui, très ! Nous vous remercions de nous accueillir ici

-il n'y a pas de quoi ! Fit une autre voix !

-Milliardo ! Fit Réléna. Voici Sylvia, que tu connais déjà ! Et voici ses parents !

Ils se serrèrent la main !

-comme je le disais, c'est un honner de vous accueillir ici ! Votre père, dit Milliardo à Brad, était un de mes meilleurs amis ! C'est lui qui m'avait demander de vous accueillir ici si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose ! Et puis, ce château est bien trop grand pour nous ! Même avec tout ce petit monde, nous sommes loin de le remplir !

-alors nous vous remercions ! Dit Brad

-Pargan ? Samantha ?

-OUI MR ?

-pourriez-vous monter leurs bagages dans leurs chambres ?

-OUI !

-bien, venez ! Nous allons discuter un peu dans mon bureau ! Déclara Milliardo

-nous vous suivons !

-tu viens Sylvia ? Je vais te présenter aux autres !

-ok

Elle sera d'abord Heero, Wufei, Dorothy et Angelo dans ses bras !

-vous m'avez trop manqué !

Dans le bureau de Milliardo :

-bien ! Asseillez vous, je vous prie !

Brad et Betty obéir

-je voulais juste vous dire que j'étais désolé pour votre père ! C'était un homme de bien !

-merci, répondit Brad

-en fait, je voulais vous prévenir que nous avons tous les moyens pour venger nos morts !

-vraiment ?

-oui ! Nous attendrons juste que l'ennemi nous attaque !

-alors c'est parfait ! Fit Betty

-au fait, que faites vous dans la vie ? Demanda Milliardo

-Betty est secrétaire et moi, je m'occupe de la gestion des travaux, qu'ils soient intérieur où extérieurs !

-c'est parfait ! La mère de Réléna, Héléna, cherche plusieurs secrétaires ! Et moi, j'ai besoin de plusieurs personnes pour gérer nos industries différentes !

-vousnous offrez un travail en plus d'un foyer ?

-oui Mr !

-c'est trop !

-mais non ! De plus, Sank s'industrialise de plus en plus ! Il y a beaucoup de place à prendre ! Betty, Helena doit être en bas, dans la salle de jeu avec Irina, Sally et Noin ! Vous devriez les rejoindre pour parler un peu ! Quant à vous, venez ! Je vais vous montrer dans quel bâtiment vous travaillerez !

-alors comme ça Lei, tu es la petite amie de Wufei ? Demanda Sylvia

-oui !

-je te plains !

Tout le monde ria, et Wufei demanda :

-on pourrait savoir pourquoi ?

-parce que t'es un macho de première !

Nouveau rire

_TUTUTUUTTTT_

-Tu attends le coup de fil de quelqu'un ? Demanda Sylvia à Réléna

-oui !

Elle décrocha et la tête de Catherine apparut sur l'écran :

-bonjour tout le monde !

-salut ! Firent les autres

-salut Catherine, lança Sylvia

-oh, bonjour Sylvia ! Je vois que t'es déjà arrivé ! Mes condoléances pour ton grand-père !

-merci

-oh fait, vous arrivez quand ? Demanda Réléna

-ben, le bateau est allé plus rapide que prévu ! On sera là dans environ 3h !

-QUOI ? Fit Sylvia. Vous aussi vous venez à Sank ?

-ouais !

-pourquoi tu m'as rien dit Réléna ?

-pour te faire une surprise voyons ! Au fait Cathy, mon frère vous a trouvé la place idéale pour vous installer ! Il y a même un vieux bâtiment que mon frère a fait rénover ! On ne savait pas à quoi il allait servir au début ! Mais bon, comme vous venez, on a décidé de vous y installer, il servira à quelque chose au moins ! Et puis, c'est très beau ! Et vous ne serez pas trop loin du château !

-qu'est-ce que ton frère a dit quand il a su qu'on venait ?

-il a dit, je cite, « quelle merveilleuse idée ! Un cirque ! Les Sankiens seront ravis de se détendre un peu et de venir le voir ! Je vais leur trouver une place immédiatement ! ».

-vraiment ? Il a dit ça ? Demanda Trowa

-ouais ! Et puis, quand j'ai dit qu'il y avait un pilote de gundam qui travaillait dans ce cirque, il a rajouté « c'est super ! Encore un allié ! ».

-comment sais tu que Trowa est un pilote de gundam ?

-parce qu'on a découvert que Wufei et Heero en était, alors on a vite fait le rapprochement ! Quatre et Duo doivent aussi en être ! Répondit Dorothy

-c'est exact, ajouta Trowa

-bon, on vous laisse ! Faut qu'on rassemble nos bagages ! Fit Trowa. On se voit tout à l'heure !

-ok

Ils raccrochèrent

-alors ça ! Fit sylvia. C'est la meilleure nouvelle de la journée !

-bon, on aura qu'à les attendre au port ! Fit Wufei

-OUAIS !

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Fin de ce chapitre !

Ca vous a plu ?

Commentaire et vote, please !


	98. le cirque en vue

**Gundam wing d'une autre façon**

_Le cirque en vue_

Réléna et toute la bande au complet étaient au port et attendaient l'arrivée du bateau :

-c'est trop cool ! Un cirque ! Fit Justin

-oui, fit Mariemaïa

La jeune fille semblait plus heureuse qu'à son arrivée à Sank ! Il faut dire qu'elle voyait son père tous les jours maintenant !

Treize s'occupait de la base de Sank et des deux entreprises qu'il avait fait construire pour produire des armures mobiles et des armes !

-le voilà ! S'exclama Jude en montrant un bateau qui arrivait au loin !

Il était immense !

Puis, Trowa et Catherine en descendirent les premiers ! Heero, Wufei, Réléna, Angelo, Sylvia et Dorothy s'étaient précipités pour leur sauter au coup :

-vous nous avez trop manqué ! S'exclama Réléna

-vous aussi ! Continua Catherine

-venez, on va vous présenter aux autres ! Fit Dorothy

Après les présentations, le bateau déchargea les trois camions du cirque et la remorque qui contenait le gundam de Trowa :

-pour ton gundam, tu n'auras qu'à le stocker dans la base, avec les deux autres ! Fit Réléna

-ok, répondit Trowa

En effet, Réléna avait raison, le cirque n'était qu'à 3km du château !

-alors, ça vous convient ? Demanda Réléna

-c'est parfait, fit Armand

-nous vous remercions beaucoup, ajouta Anna

-mais enfin, ce n'est pas la peine ! Et puis, c'est nous qui devons vous remercier de la joie que vous allez nous apporter ! Fit Réléna

-notre frère n'a pas pu venir vous accueillir, ajouta Dorothy. Il avait des tonnes de choses à faire ! Mais il a promis qu'il viendrait dans la soirée pour faire votre connaissance !

-très bien ! Fit Armand

Pendant toute la matinée, la bande au complet aida le cirque à tout mettre en place ! Justin et Jordan s'amusaient comme des fous en regardant les lions et les panthères noires :

-elles sont méchantes ? Demanda Justin

-non, regarde, fit Trowa en mettant sa main à travers le barreau de la cage !

Une des panthères vint lui lécher la main :

-mais je vous déconseille de faire la même chose que moi, ajouta Trowa, il faut vraiment avoir confiance en soi et montrer qu'on ne leur veut aucun mal !

-ok, fit Jordan.

-et, vous voulez voir les singes ? Demanda Gregory

-Ouais ! Firent Justin et Jordan

-vous venez avec nous ? Demanda Gregory à l'encontre de Jude, Elisa et Mariemaïa

Les filles se regardèrent puis acquièrent !

-alors venez !

Ils se précipitèrent tous les 6 vers les cages des singes !

-les plus jeunes s'amusent au moins, fit Angelo. Ca fait plaisir à voir !

-oui, tu as raison, fit Lei

-bon, maintenant qu'on a fini, si on allait se rafraîchir un peu ! Proposa Catherine. Il fait une de ces chaleurs !

-OK !

-ils rentrèrent tous dans le chapiteau pour se désaltérer un peu !

Le samedi, il y eut l'enterrement du Maréchal Noventa ! Les parents de Sylvia avaient insisté pour qu'il soit enterré à Sank, car c'était l'endroit idéal dont le Maréchal rêvait : un endroit où l'on défendait la paix dans les colonies !

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Fin de ce chapitre !

Ca vous a plu ?

Commentaire et vote, please !


	99. Quatre prend sa décision

**Gundam wing d'une autre façon**

****

_Quatre prend sa décision_

Ca faisait une semaine que Sylvia et le cirque étaient arrivés à Sank! La bande venait souvent voir Trowa et Catherine s'entraîner! Ca plaisait beaucoup à Justin et Jordan! Betty, la mère de Sylvia, travaillait désormais pour Héléna en tant que secrétaire! Et Brad, son père, s'occupait de la gestion d'une des industries des Peacecraft! La vie était belle pour tous! Sank était un pays magnifique, en plein redéveloppement depuis sa reprise par les Peacecraft! Ricardo avait vraiment apauvri ce beau pays! Trowa avait appelé Quatre et Duo pour leur dire qu'ils étaient à Sank!

Mais la vie n'était pas aussi rose pour tout le monde!

Quatre et Duo étaient toujours au Japon! Duo ramenait toujours des filles différentes dans sa chambre, ce qui déplaisait toujours à Quatre! Mais il ne lui disait plus rien, sachant que ça ne servirait à rien de discuter avec lui! C'était une vraie tête de mule! Il lui parlerait à un moment plus opportun! Et puis, il avait d'autres choses à penser, comme à Sylvia:

-pfuiiii! Tu me manques vraiment tu sais Sylvia! J'espère que tu te plais à Sank! Parce que moi, c'est pas le cas ici!

-tu parles tout seul Quatre? Demanda Duo

-Duo? Depuis quand t'es rentré dans ma chambre?

-ben, je viens juste de rentrer! Je voulais savoir si tu voulais pas venir avec moi regarder un bon film en bas!

-y'a pas de filles avec toi? Demanda Quatre

-non, pourquoi?

Quatre se décida à lui parler de sa "mauvaise " conduite:

-oh! Comme ça! C'est juste qu'à chaque fois que je te vois, t'es toujours avec une fille! Et c'est jamais la même!

-c'est un reproche? Demanda Duo

-nonnnnnnn! Tu crois!

-et en quoi ça te dérange? Je suis libre! Je fais ce que je veux!

-bien sûr que t'es libre! Mais tu n'es pas tout seul dans cette histoire! Tu crois que ça fait plaisir à ses filles de se faire jeter après que tu les ais mis dans ton lit? Hein?

-...

-si tu dis rien, c'est que tu sais que j'ai raison! Continua Quatre

-bon, tu veux venir avec moi le voir ce film oui ou non?

-ouais, j'arrive!

Pendant le film, Duo remarque que Quatre ne regardait pas le film mais qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées:

-tu penses à Sylvia?

Quatre se "réveilla" aussitôt et répondit:

-oui

-elle t'a donné des nouvelles?

-oui! Hier soir!

-et qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit?

-que je lui manquais! Et puis, d'autres trucs sur nous qui te regardent pas!

Duo se mit à rire et ajouta:

-tu sais, en te regardant comme ça, on te croirait timide et réservé mais en fait, t'es pire que moi!

-ne m'insulte pas s'il te plait! Fit Quatre pour plaisanter.

Puis Quatre demanda:

-elle te manque?

-de qui tu parles? Fit Duo en faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre

-tu le sais très bien! De Hilde!

-ne me parle pas de cette traitresse!

-Duo! Stoppe un peu tes propos! Hilde n'est pas une traîtresse!

-ah oui? Et c'est quoi alors?

-c'est la fille que tu aimes toujours!

Duo baissa la tête et répondit:

-c'est vrai, tu as raison!

Il y eut un énorme silence! Et Quatre reprit:

-tu sais, depuis que les autres sont partis à Sank, la vie est devenue monotone ici!

-oui, c'est vrai! Continua Duo

-et pour moi, c'est surtout depuis que Sylvia s'en est allée! J'arrive un peu mieux à comprendre ce que tu ressens! Perdre la personne que tu aimes, c'est vraiment dur! Même avec mon empathie, je n'ai jamais ressenti un sentiment aussi profond!

-oui, mais Sylvia et toi, ça tient toujours! Tandis que pour moi et Hilde, c'est terminé!

Quatre lui mit la main sur l'épaule et déclara:

-tu sais à quoi je pense?

-non, dis moi!

-on n'a plus rien à faire ici! Notre place est ailleurs! Continua Quatre

-tu veux dire...

-que je veux aller à Sank rejoindre les autres! Et Sylvia! Le coupa Quatre

Duo baissa encore plus la tête et déclara:

-ben, bon voyage! Je vais me retrouver tout seul ici!

Quatre le regarda et se mit à sourire:

-mais voyons Duo, tu ne vas pas rester ici tout seul!

-et je vais être avec qui?

-avec moi!

-hein? J'ai pas tout compris! Fit Duo

-c'est simple!Je veux que tu viennes avec moi à Sank!

Duo le regarda dans les yeux et déclara:

-vas-y sans moi, j'ai rien à faire là-bas! J'ai pas une petite amie qui m'y attend!

-parce qu'ici, tu as quelqu'un qui t'attend? Demanda Quatre

-non, pas spécialement!

-alors tu ne vas pas rester tout seul ici! Et puis, tu as des amis à Sank! C'est ce qui importe le plus! Tu pourras refaire ta vie là-bas! Sinon, que vas tu faire ici, tout seul?

-j'en sais rien du tout! Sûrement continuer à ramener pleins de filles dans mon lit!

Quatre le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui demanda:

-tu plaisantes?

Il avait un visage sérieux! Duo éclata de rire et lança:

-bien sûr que je plaisante! Et je viens avec toi! Tu m'as convaincu!

-super! J'appelle Sylvia de suite!

Sank, 10h du matin:

_TUTUTTUUUT_

_-_tiens! Qui ça peut bien être? Demanda Dorothy

-c'est Quatre! Fit Sylvia en voyant le numéro s'afficher. Elle décrocha aussitôt:

-bonjour ma chérie! Lança joyeusement Quatre

-salut amour! Répondit Sylvia

-ça va comme vous voulez? Demanda Trowa

Et oui, ils étaient tous au cirque en train de faire un poker!

-oui! Lança joyeusement Duo

-pourquoi vous appelez? Demanda Réléna

-on voudrait savoir si y'a des hôtels à Sank, fit Quatre

-des hôtels? Oui! Répondit Etienne. Pourquoi?

-parce qu'on va sûrement s'installer à Sank! Fit Duo

-vraiment? Demanda Sylvia avec un énorme sourire

-oui! Fit Quatre. On en a marre du Japon! Depuis que vous êtes tous partis, la vie est devenue lassante! Alors on veut tous vous voir, comme avant!

-c'est magnifique! Fit Réléna. Mais oublie l'hôtel!

-pourquoi ça? Demanda Quatre

-vous vous installerez au château! Il y a largement assez de place! Mon frère ne dira pas non!

-mais...

-il n'y a pas de "mais" qui tiennent Quatre! Vous vous installez au château un point c'est tout! Déclara Réléna

-merci Léna! Lança joyeusemant Duo

-oh, j'allais oublier le plus important! Vous pourrez stocker vos gundam à la base! Ceux d'Heero, Wufei et Trowa y sont déjà!

-alors c'est parfait! Nous venons! Nous serons à Sank dans quelques heures si nous partons maintenant! Il faut juste qu'on fasse nos bagages!

-ok Quatre! Mais dès que vous arrivez, appelez nous! Fit Heero

-ok, y'a pas de bug! Fit Duo

Et ils raccrochèrent

-ben ça alors! Y'aura presque la bande au complet bientôt! S'exclama Angelo

Héléna passa devant le cirque et Réléna lui fit un signe de la main:

-bonjour maman!

-bonjour tout le monde! Je ne peux pas rester! Il faut que j'aille au bureau! Amusez vous bien!

-OUI, MERCI

Fin de ce chapitre!

Ca vous a plus?

Commentaire et vote, please!


	100. Héléna au travail

**Gundam wing d'une autre façon**

_Héléna au travail_

Arrivée devant le bâtiment, Héléna entra par la porte en vitre et monta jusqu'au premier étage en ascenseur! Il y avait en tout 5 étages! Elle passa devant Diana Tequina, une de ses secrétaires! Elle était d'origine italienne mais blonde! En face du bureau de Diana, il y avait celui de Betty, la mère de Sylvia:

-bonjour Mme, dirent Diana et Betty

-bonjour à vous deux! Il y a des messages?

-non, pas pour le moment! Il y a juste vos clients habituels qui ont demandé leurs commandes! Fit Diana

-heu... Mr Danaa laissé quelque chose pour vous dans votre bureau!

-oh, encore ce type! Fit Héléna

-qu'avez vous contre Fillip? Demanda Diana

-oh, rien! C'est juste qu'il n'arrête pas de me courir après!

-hé bien, tentez votre chance! Et puis, vous êtes veuves maintenant! Et vous êtes encore jeune! Il est temps de refaire votre vie! Vous n'avez que 36 ans!

-oui, vous avez raison Betty! Mais je ne suis pas prête à refaire ma vie avec un autre homme tout de suite!

-hou, la menteuse! Fit Diana

-et vous avec Joe, comment ça se passe? Demanda Héléna pour changer de sujet. Il est marin, c'est ça?

-oui; et ça va très bien! Il est venu tout à l'heure pour me parler un peu!

-vous voulez plutôt dire pour vous raconter des blagues, rectifia Betty

-oui, c'est vrai! Mais elles sont tellement bien!

-Diana?

-oui Betty

-ce sont des blagues sur les blondes! Et VOUS êtes blonde!

Héléna se mit à rire! Décidément, elle était vraiment très cool avec son personnel! Elle discute et elle rit avec eux!

-oui, mais ça ne me dérange pas! En fait, je ne les écoute pas vraiment! Quand il parle, je ne fais que le regarder!

Elle avait pris un air rêveur et cela suffit à faire rire à nouveau Héléna et Betty la suivit!

-bon, je vous laisse! Fit Héléna

Elle rentra dans son bureau et fut stupéfaite! Son bureau était recouvert de roses rouges et blanches! Elle s'approcha et vit un mot posé entre deux roses! Elle le prit et pu y lire:

Pour ma chère Héléna qui fait battre mon coeur de russe à chaque instant!

Signé: Filipp Dana

Héléna se mit à sourire et quelqu'un frappa à la porte:

-oui! Entrez! Fit Héléna

Un homme grand, bien bâti, brun aux yeux verts entra:

-oh, c'est vous Filipp!

-mon cadeau vous plait? Demanda ce dernier avec un sourire charmeur

-heu.. Et bien... C'est très gentil à vous, mais... Je ne suis pas prête à reprendre une relation avec un autre homme pour le moment!

-je comprends! Ne vous justifiez pas! Mais j'ai tout mon temps!

En disant cela, il lui envoya un clin d'oeil et sortit du bureau. Héléna regarda la porte pendant un bon moment et se dit:

-c'est vraiment un gentleman!

Elle s'installa à son bureu et y fit de la place!

Filipp revint dix minutes après avec un gros cahier et le posa sur le bureau d'Héléna:

-voici les nouveaux modèles que j'ai dessinés!

Héléna attrapa le cahier et Filipp se mit derrière elle!

-qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?

Héléna feuilleta les modèles et déclara:

-ils sont magnifiques! Rien à redire, vous êtes vraiment mon meilleur styliste!

-si je pouvais être plus, ce serait mieux!

Héléna tourna la tête et il lui souria:

-je voudrais vous inviter à dîner, en tout bien tout honneur bien entendu! Fit Filipp

-je ne sais pas! Ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée! Se défendit Héléna

-mais si! et ça vous changera les idées!

-très bien, puisque vous insistez! Déclara Héléna

-parfait! Alors que dites vous de ce soir?

-hé bien! C'est d'accord!

-bon, je vous laisse! Fit Filipp.

Et il sortit. Une fois seule, Héléna regarda la photo de son mari qui était sur son bureau et déclara:

-il est temps pour moi de refaire ma vie! Toi qui le veux tant!

Elle prit le portrait et le rangea dans le tiroir!

-oui, il est temps que je refasse ma vie! Comme l'a dit Diana, je suis encore jeune, je n'ai que 36 ans!

Et sur cette pansée, elle se mit à sourire!

Fin de ce chapitre!

Ca vous a plu?

Commentaire et vote please!


	101. qu'estce que tu me caches maman?

**Gundam wing d'une autre façon**

_Qu'est-ce que tu me caches maman ?_

Toute la bande était sur la terrasse du château l'après midi, y compris Trowa et Catherine. Ils racontaient à tout le monde pourquoi ils étaient partis du Japon :

-… Et Trowa est arrivé juste à temps ! Fit Catherine

-t'as eu de la chance ! Fit Lei

-c'est pas de la chance, fit Trowa, c'est de la classe !

Et il accompagna ses paroles avec un mouvement de tête à l'arrière ! Il fit rire tout le monde !

Et soudain, Réléna vit sa mère arriver, toute heureuse :

-salut maman !

-bonjour ma chérie ! Tu vas bien ?

-oui ! Mais ce n'est pas la peine que je te pose cette question moi, vu le sourire qui orne tes lèvres !

-oui, c'est vrai !

-qu'est-ce qui vous arrive Mme Darlian ? Demanda Dorothy

-oh, rien d'important ! Fit la concernée

-vraiment ? Fit Heero. Pourtant, je sens que vous nous cachez quelque chose !

-mais…non, pas du tout !

Réléna regarda sa mère de haut en bas, puis scruta son visage :

-AH AH ! Je sais ce qui se passe ! Déclara t'elle soudain

-quoi donc ? Demanda Lei, curieuse

-il y a un homme là-dessous ! Répondit Réléna. Pas vraie maman ?

-…En effet ! Comment as-tu deviné ? Fit Héléna

-j'ai 200 de QI, maman, fit fièrement Réléna.

Mais elle ajouta :

-mais je n'ai pas eu besoin de m'en servir en vérité ! J'ai trouvé parce que c'était simple à voir sur ton visage !

Tout le monde éclata de rire :

-alors ? C'est qui ? Il s'appelle comment ?

-c'est un styliste de ma boîte ! Et il s'appelle Filipp Dana ! C'est un russe ! Il n'arrête pas de me tourner autour ! Ce matin encore, mon bureau était recouvert de roses rouges !

-OUOUOUOUHHH, firent Réléna et Dorothy

-ce que c'est romantique ! Fit Clémentine en se tenant le visage avec ses deux mains et avec un air rêveur

-tu sais, fit Etienne avec son plus beau sourire, si y'a que ça qui peut te faire plaisir, je peux le faire moi aussi !

Tout le monde rigola et Clémentine ajouta :

-tu ferais ça pour moi ?

-bien sûr !

Et il l'embrassa

-et, vous deux, on est en public ! Si vous voulez continuer vos ébats, montez dans votre chambre ! Fit Wufei

Lei lui tapa l'arrière du crâne en lui lançant :

- tu ne pourrais pas être plus galant des fois ?

-non, c'est trop compliqué pour moi ! Fit Wufei en souriant

Nouvel éclat de rire

-bon, je dois y aller, fit Héléna. J'avais juste oublié des papiers !

-ok, alors on se voit au souper ! Déclara Réléna

Héléna stoppa sa course, se retourna, et déclara, embarrassée :

-en fait, je ne dîne pas ici ce soir !

-OUOUOUOUOUHHH, recommencèrent Dorothy et Réléna

-vous allez dîner dehors ? Demanda Lei

-oui ! Répondit Héléna

-mais c'est vraiment du sérieux ! Fit Réléna

-on peut dire ça ! Fit Héléna. Mais, il est divorcé et il a déjà deux fille qui ont 19 ans ! Ce sont des jumelles !

-tu sais comment elles s'appellent ? Demanda Réléna

-oui, Clara et Alexandra !

-alors si il t'a donné leurs prénoms, c'est que c'est du sérieux ! Tu vas voir, bientôt, il va te demander de venir dîner chez lui pour te les présenter ! Fit Réléna

-on verra ça plus tard, fit Héléna en s'en allant précipitamment, sous les rires des autres !

_TUTUUTUT_

Réléna décrocha rapidement son téléphone et la figure de Quatre apparue :

-resalut à tous ! Nous ariivons au alentours de Sank ! On a été très rapide pour être discret !

-enfin ! Fit Sylvia

-où on se pose ? Demanda Quatre

-allez à la base directement ! J'ai déjà prévenu mon frère de votre arrivée ! Il vous y attend !

-ok, merci Léna, fit Duo

-mais vous êtes où là ? Demanda Wufei

-dans une forêt de Sank ! On fait une petite pose !

-on arrive de suite à la base ! Soyez pas en retard ! Fit Wufei

-y'a pas de problèmes Wuffie !

-MON NOM EST WUFEI !

Tout le monde ria ; surtout Lei :

-arrête de rire Lei, c'est pas drôle !

-oui Wuffie, répondit Lei, morte de rire

Tout le monde ria encore plus et Duo demanda :

-mais qui est cette charmante personne ?

-je m'appelle Lei !

-c'est la petite amie de Wufei, ajouta Heero

-oh, Wuffie, t'a chopé le gros lot !

-arrête avec ça ! Fit Wufei

-et je vois que tu vas beaucoup mieux depuis la dernière fois où je t'ai vu ! Tu as trouvé la personne que tu cherchais ?

-oui Duo, tu viens juste de lui parler ! Répondit Wufei

-et c'est bien ton ex ?

-non !

-c'est qui alors ?

-Lei Pô ! Répondit tout simplement Wufei

-c'est pas ce que je demandais !

-je suis son sosie ! Déclara Lei

-ah, ok ! Fit Duo

-bon, on vous laisse, fit Quatre. On va aller à la base !

Ils raccrochèrent. Réléna déclara :

-le dernier arrivé à la base est un gros nul !

Et elle se mit à courir !

-hey ! Tricheuse ! Fit Etienne

Ils la suivirent tous en courant à leur tour !

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

-fin de ce chapitre !

Ca vous a plu ?

Commentaire et vote, please !

Mais qui donc sera le gros nul ? L'ancienne bande, va-t-elle se retrouver au complet ?

Duo, va-t-il revoir Hilde et la tuer si elle est sur son chemin comme il le lui avait dit ?

Et le Libra ? Quand sera-t-il fini ?

Filimon, va-t-il mourir ?

Héléna, se mettra t-elle avec Filipp ?

Et, me demanderez-vous, quand cette fic va se terminer ? Et comment ?

Autant de questions à répondre ! Il vaut mieux continuer à lire pour savoir !


	102. la bande presque au complet

**Gundam wing d'une autre façon**

_La bande presque au complet_

Milliardo était à l'intérieur de la base et il vit soudain sa soeur arriver en courant, suivie des autres!

-HEHEHE, doucement, ce n'est pas une cour ici! Lança Milliardo

Réléna stoppa devant lui:

-désolée! Mais c'était pour la bonne cause!

-pour la bonne cause? T'as triché! Fit Etienne

-tu te plains juste parce que t'es arrivé dernier! Fit Clémentine

-Clémentine?

-oui?

-t'es pas censée défendre ton petit copain normalement? Fit Etienne

-ben...non! Débrouille toi tout seul! Continua Clémentine

-mais...

-cherche pas! Soutien de filles! Fit Wufei

-ok, je vois!

-bon, pourquoi vous êtes là? Demanda Milliardo

-les deux pilotes dont je t'ai parlé arrivent plus vite que prévu! Répondit Réléna

-comment ça plus tôt que prévu?

-dans environ...

Mais Réléna se tut en entendant du bruit. Elle compléta:

-tout de suite! Compléta t-elle

Tout le monde se retourna et ils virent les deux gundams passer au dessus de leur tête et se poser dans la base! Quatre et Duo en sortirent et Sylvia se précipita sur Quatre:

-QUAAAAAAAAAAATRE!

Le dénommé QUAAAAAAAAAAATRE la rattrapa de justesse et l'embrassa:

-tu m'as trop manqué!

-toi aussi Quatre

-si c'est-il pas mignon ça! Fit Duo

Toute la bande approcha:

-ben, je vois que t'as retrouvé ton sourire! Fit Heero en serrant la main de son meilleur ami

-ouais!

-hé Duo, fit Wufei en lui tapant amicalement l'épaule

-yo Wuffinou!

-JE M'APPELLE WUFEI!

Toute la bande ria et Lei ajouta:

-allez Wufei, c'est mignon ce surnom, fit Lei

-ah, au moins une qui est d'accord avec moi! Fit Duo. Ravi de rencontrer enfin la demoiselle qui sort avec ce cher Wuffie!

-C'EST WUFEI!

-ravie de même, ajouta Lei en faisant comme si elle n'avait pas entendu Wufei. Je rencontre enfin celui qui remet bien en place ce cher Wufei! Faut que tu me donnes des cours!

-HE! Fit Wufei

Tout le monde ria à nouveau

-bon, venez! Fit Milliardo. Nous allons vous faire visiter et vous montrer vos appartements!

-on vous suit! Dit Duo

Ils marchèrent tous en direction du château mais au bout d'un moment, Réléna attrapa discrètement Duo par sa manche et l'amena un peu plus loin:

-ben, pourquoi tu m'amènes là? Demanda Duo

-il faut que je te parle!

Duo la regarda droit dans les yeux et lui lança:

-si c'est à propos de Hilde, laisse tomber! J'ai rien à te dire!

-et bien moi si! Fit Réléna autoritairement

Duo avait été surpris en voyant son regard! On pouvait dire qu'elle avait de la prestance et aussi du caractère! Elle lui avait fait son regard à la Peacecraft! Et personne n'y resiste bien longtemps! Il se reprit aussitôt et lança:

-Réléna! J'ai vraiment pas envie de parler d'elle!

-et bien moi si! Et je te conseille de m'écouter! J'ai l'air très gentille comme ça, mais je peux aussi être très méchante! Et tu pourrais le regretter!

Maintenant, elle avait un visage coléreux et Duo déglutit! Ca lui faisait bizarre de voir Réléna comme ça! Alors il céda:

-ok! Dis moi ce que t'as à me dire qu'on en finisse au plus vite!

-ok! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu lui as dit au téléphone?

-elle vous l'a tous dit?

-non, juste à ses meilleures amies, c'est à dire, Catherine, Sylvia et moi! Et y'a aussi Trowa qui est au courant!

-ben, manquait plus que ça! Fit Duo

-oh, ça tu l'as dit! Menacer ton ex! Tu crois que ça se fait de dire à une personne que t'as aimé que tu la tueras si elle se met en travers de ta route?

-euh... Je crois que t'as pas de leçons de morales à me faire pour ça! Je fais ce que je veux!

-PAS QUAND CA RISQUE DE TOUS VOUS FAIRE DEMASQUER, IMBECILE!

-de quoi tu parles? Demanda Duo

-DE QUOI JE PARLE? JE TE PARLE DU FAIT QUE VOUS ÊTES DES GUNDAMS ET QUE LES APPELS DES SOLDATS SONT SÛREMENT SURVEILLES ¨PAR L'ALLIANCE! TU LE FAIS EXPRES OU QUOI?

-arrête de hurler comme ça! Tu vas alerter tout le monde! Fit Duo. Pour ton information, j'ai jamais dit au téléphone que j'étais un gundam! Alors ça craint rien du tout!

-désolée, fit Réléna en se calmant

-c'est pas grave! Tu t'inquiètes pour nous, c'est tout! C'est moi qui devrais m'excuser! Mais, vous ne lui avez pas dit que j'étais pilote de gundam?

-non, ne t'en fait pas! Le rassura Réléna

-tiens, je suis pas le seul à pas lui faire confiance!

-que veux-tu dire par là? Demanda Réléna

- vous ne lui avez pas dit la vérité! C'est bien parce que vous n'avez plus confiance en elle, tout comme moi!

-tu te trompes! On lui fait toujours confiance! C'est juste parce qu'on est sûre que leurs appels son surveillés! Fit Réléna

-et bien! Vous devriez toutes vous méfier d'elle! Un de ses jours, l'Alliance lui ordonnera d'attaquer Sank avec d'autres soldats et elle n'hésitera pas! Elle vous tuera toutes si c'est nécessaire!

-je pense que tu as tord! Elle se rangera de notre côté! Elle refusera de nous faire du mal! Tu as vu comme elle nous défendait avant ?

-t'es vraiment sûre de toi! Lança Duo

-c'est normal! La bande est presque au complet maintenant! Il ne manque plus qu'elle! Et j'espère qu'elle viendra bientôt! Et je suis sûre que toi aussi tu l'espères!

-mais pas du tout! J'ai dit que si elle se mettait en travers de mon chemin, je la tuerais!

-mais tu ne le feras pas! Affirma Réléna

-comment en es-tu si sûre? Demanda Duo

-parce que tu l'aimes toujours!

Duo baissa la tête et fit:

- toi et Quatre, ne vous vous seriez pas mis de mèche?

-non, pourquoi ?

-il m'a dit la même chose!

-pas besoin de se concerter pour le voir! Ni d'avoir de l'empathie comme lui! Ca se lit sur ton visage! Des que tu parles d'elle, ton visage change d'expression! Je suis sûre que tout le monde a dû le remarquer!

-HE! VOUS FAITES QUOI LA BAS? Lanca de loin Etienne

-RIEN! Fit Réléna, ON ARRIVE!

Duo et Réléna se regardèrent et rejoignirent les autres, bras dessus bras dessous!

-merci, chuchotta t-il à son oreille

-je t'en pris! C'est normal de parler à ses amis!

-oui, tu as raison!

Fin de ce chapitre!

Ca vous a plu?

Commentaire et vote, please!


	103. le bonheur de trowa et Catherine

**Gundam wing d'une autre façon**

_Le bonheur de Trowa et Catherine_

Ca faisait une semaine que Quatre et Duo étaient arrivés à Sank. Duo n'arrêtait pas de se faire courser par Wufei car il n'arrêtait pas de lui dire " Wuffie", "Wuffinou", "Wuffichou" et la dernière de ce matin était "toi? Tu te laisses faire par une onna? J'y crois pas!". Lei avait bien ri à cette dernière phrase et Wufei avait attrapé son sabre en hurlant "HE TOI, T'AURAS BIENTOT PLUS DE TRESSE!".

Noin était soignée de ses blessures! Elle gambadait comme avant, pour le plus grand bonheur de Milliardo!

Ce matin là, Catherine sortit de l'infirmerie de Sally et vit passer devant elle Duo et Wufei qui avaient failli lui rentrer dedans:

-désolé! Lança Duo

-c'est pas grave Duo! Fit Catherine avec un sourire

Elle continua à les regarder jusqu'au bout du couloir et Sally ajouta:

-ils ont besoin de se battre au troisième étage?

-alors là, faut leur demander! Bon, je vous laisse! Fit Catherine

-oui, au revoir! Reviens me voir quand tu veux! Fit Sally

-ne vous en faites pas! Maintenant, je risque de venir souvent!

Elle descendit les escaliers, tout sourire, et alla rejoindre Trowa:

-bonjour ma chérie! Pourquoi tu souris comme ça?

Catherine ne répondit pas et se mit à sourire encore plus!

-allez! Dis-moi!

-pas ici! On rentre au cirque et je te le dis là-bas!

-tu fais bien des mystères! S'exclama Trowa

- bon, si tu ne veux pas savoir, ce n'est pas grave! Salut! Fit-elle aux autres.

Elle commença à s'en aller, en riant et Trowa lança aux autres:

-bon, je vous laisse! On se voit ce soir à la représentation!

Et il se mit à marcher très vite pour rejoindre Catherine! Arrivés sous le chapiteau, ils s'installèrent tous les deux à une table et Trowa demanda:

-alors? C'est quoi la bonne nouvelle que t'as à me dire?

-et bien, Trowa, je...

Deux heures plus tard, Trowa et Catherine n'avaient pas bougé de leur place! Trowa était tout sourire de la nouvelle (Maintenant, vous vous demandez bien ce que Catherine lui a dit! Mais moi je sais! Lol!). C'est ce moment que choisirent Armand et Anna pour entrer à leur tour!

-alors les jeunes, on s'amuse bien? Demanda Armand en approchant

Mais ils ne répondirent pas, se contentant de toujours sourire, alors Anna s'approcha à son tour et ajouta:

-qu'est-ce qui vous rend si joyeux tous les deux? Une bonne nouvelle?

-oui, dirent en même temps les deux concernés!

-on pourrait savoir quelle est cette nouvelle? Demanda Armand

-Trowa? Tu leur dis?

-non, je te laisse faire! Ajouta Trowa

-non, toi!

-non, toi!

Ce petit jeu dura deux bonnes minutes durant lesquelles Armand et Anna se regardèrent, blasés! Mais, à bout de nerfs, Armand hurla:

-BON, ON S'EN FICHE DE QUI VA LE DIRE! MAIS DITES LE A LA FIN!

Catherine regarda Trowa en lui faisant un signe de tête, signifiant qu'elle allait se lancer. Elle se tourna vers son oncle et sa tante et dit, d'un trait:

-comme tu voudras tonton! J'ai l'honneur de te dire qu'il va y avoir un nouveau membre dans la famille qui va vivre ici dans quelques mois!

BOUM

Anna avait compris et était tombée dans les pommes. Mais Armand la regarda et lança:

-quel membre de la famille va vivre ici? Un autre cousin va venir? Un oncle? Une tante?

-tonton?

-oui Cathy?

-tu le fais exprès?

-non, pourquoi?

-je suis enceinte! Fit Catherine

BOUM

Armand était tombé lui aussi, et Trowa se mit à rire! Mais il se calma bien vite quand il vit Armand se relever, le visage coléreux lancé dans sa direction:

-TOI! QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIT À MA NIECE?

-mais…mais… Elle était consentante ! Se défendit Trowa

Catherine explosa de rire! Anna, qui venait de se relever, alla vers sa nièce et la prit dans ses bras en lui disant:

-je t'avais prévenu pourtant! Avoir un enfant à ton âge, c'est difficile!

-mais je t'assure qu'on a fait attention Tati, mais les faits sont là! Je suis enceinte de trois semaines!

-mais c'est une bonne nouvelle quand même! Finit par dire Anna! Et puis, nous sommes dans un cirque, tu auras de l'aide! Tu ne seras pas toute seule comme je l'ai été à ton âge pour Tom! Tu vas le garder?

-oui! Fit Catherine

-sûrement pas! Fit Armand

-pardon? Fit Catherine

-tu es trop jeune! Tu ne peux pas le garder comme ça!

-je crois que ce n'est pas à vous de choisir! Lança Trowa

-toi, ça ne te regarde pas!

-oh que si, ça me regarde! C'est en grosse partie moi qui l'ai conçu cet enfant, j'ai mit la petite graine comme on dit! Catherine et moi, on a décidé de le garder, un point c'est tout!

Armand le regarda dans les yeux, mais remarqua bien vite qu'il n'avait pas le dessus! Trowa lui lançait un regard qui signifiait qu'il était sûr de lui!

-vous savez que maintenant, vous avez le choix! Il ne faut pas faire un enfant et le regretter ensuite, car se sera trop tard!

-tonton?

-oui Cathy?

-quand Tati est tombée enceinte de Tom, vous aviez le même âge que nous! As-tu regretté une seule seconde de l'avoir gardé?

Son oncle la regarda dans les yeux et se mit à sourire en répondant:

-non, pas du tout! Au contraire! Ca a été notre plus grand bonheur!

-nous, c'est pareil! Fit Catherine.

-et puis, continua Trowa, on avait déjà parlé de commencer à former une famille vers nos 19 ans! C'est tombé plus tôt, mais ce n'est pas du tout un problème! Comme Anna l'a dit, au cirque, on aura toute l'aide dont on aura besoin! Et puis, élever un enfant à Sank, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux !

Armand les regarda tous les deux et déclara:

-très bien! Faites comme vous voulez! Mais ne venez pas vous plaindre après!

-ça n'arrivera pas! Affirma Trowa

-et ne la quitte surtout pas maintenant! Sinon, tu auras à faire à moi! Ajouta Armand

-ça non plus ça n'arrivera pas! Affirma à nouveau Trowa

-alors, c'est le principal. Catherine?

-oui?

-ça ne va pas te gêner pour les numéros de ce soir?

-pas encore! Après, je ferai seulement du lancer de couteau!

-parfait! Ce sera suffisant!

Armand s'en alla et Anna déclara:

-tu vois Catherine! Les cartes ne mentent jamais!

-oui, c'est vrai! Répondit la concernée

Les deux filles regardèrent Trowa! Ce dernier lança:

-très bien, je capitule! Vous aviez raison Anna, les cartes ne mentent pas!

-ah! Je préfère ça! Fit Anna. Catherine?

-oui Tati?

-tu veux que je te dise si c'est une fille ou un garçon?

-NON, hurlèrent Catherine et Trowa en même temps

-mais! Pourquoi? Demanda Anna

-on veut garder la surprise! Répondit Trowa

-bon, comme vous voudrez!

Elle s'en alla, déçue! Trowa et Catherine éclatèrent de rire!

-bon, si on allait le dire aux autres! Proposa Catherine

-t'es sûre?

-oui Trowa!

-bon, alors allons-y!

De la terrasse, la "petite" bande et les adultes virent Trowa et Catherine arriver:

-resalut! Lança Duo

-alors! C'est quoi cette bonne nouvelle que t'as annoncé à Trowa? Demanda Lei quand ils furent arrivés!

-je suis enceinte! Répondit Catherine

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

Heero, Duo, Quatre, Wufei et les autres garçons tombèrent de leur chaise!

Les filles se mirent à sourire, sauf Sally qui savait déjà!

-fous n'êteus pas trop cheunes? Demanda Irina

-si, mais on va faire avec! fit Trowa

-mais Trowa? Comment c'est possible? Demanda Duo

Tout le monde pouffa de rire et Trowa commença à répondre:

-hé bien, tu vois Duo, quand un homme et une femme s'aiment très fort, ils font des choses...

-c'est bon, j'ai compris! Le coupa Duo

Tout le monde éclata de rire à nouveau

-c'est toi qui m'as demandé! Se défendit Trowa

-c'est trop mignon, fit Clémentine

-ouais! Mais attention! Fit Anthony à sa soeur! Que ça ne t'arrive pas! Je te laisse des libertés avec Etienne mais n'en abuse pas!

-t'inquiète, fit Etienne, ça arrivera pas avant quelques années!

-j'espère pour toi! Le prévint Anthony

Irina rentra à l'intérieur pour prendre son manteau car il commençait à faire du vent. Milliardo en profita! Il regarda ses deux soeurs et lança:

-je vous préviens, si vous me faites ce coup maintenant, je fais dormir Irina dans votre chambre dès ce soir! Est-ce clair?

-très! Fit Réléna, un sourire crispé aux lèvres en imaginant Irina dormir dans sa chambre ! C'est vrai que maintenant, elle était plus sociable, mais quand même !

-quant à vous deux, continua t-il en montrant Heero et Angelo du doigt, si ça arrivait à mes soeurs, je vous tuerai sans hésiter! Alors faites très gaffe!

Heero, malgré son courage, bloqua en voyant le visage de Miliardo quant à Angelo, il tremblait comme un malade et était tout pâle! Tout le monde éclata à nouveau de rire en les voyant! Mais Réléna n'avait pas dit son dernier mot:

-tu peux parler! Si tu ne veux pas que ça nous arrive, t'as qu'à faire un héritier avant nous! Vous attendez quoi Noin et toi?

Noin et Milliardo se mirent à rougir comme des malades! Tout le monde se moqua d'eux! Milliardo décida qu'il était temps de le faire regretter à sa soeur:

-toi, si je t'attrape...

-oups! Salut tout le monde!

Réléna se barra en courant, suivie de très prêt par Milliardo.

-ça promet! Lui, devenir père? Fit Noin

Les autres éclatèrent de rire à la remarque!

Fin de ce chapitre!

Ca vous a plu?

J'ai le poignet fatigué, alors je vous demande plus pour les commentaires! Faites le en votre âme et conscience!


	104. le choix d'Hilde

**Gundam wing d'une autre façon**

_Le choix d'Hilde_

-pourquoi m'avoir fait appeler Mr Hivler ? Demanda Hilde

-en fait, je sais que vous êtes amie avec cette chère princesse du royaume de Sank !

-comment vous…

-tatata… Nous mettons sous écoute tous les appels venant d'ici. Mais je suis très fier de vous !

-pardon ?

-oui, vous n'avez pas dit que nous les attaquions !

-je n'étais pas au courant, voilà tout ! Vous n'avez pas voulu me le dire ! Je comprends maintenant pourquoi ! C'est parce que vous saviez que j'étais leur amie. Fit Hilde

-parce que vous le leur auriez dit sinon? Vous savez que trahir son camp peut amener à la prison ?

Hilde se mit à réfléchir ! Il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution ! Maintenant qu'elle savait qu'elle était dans le mauvais camp, il fallait qu'elle se casse sans attirer l'attention ! Sinon, s'en était terminé d'elle ! Elle répondit :

-hé bien, sachez que je fais toujours mon travail jusqu'à la fin !

-c'est pour cela que je vous ai déjà engagé, vous êtes mon meilleur élément ! Continua Hivler. Mais, j'ai bien peur que, si je vous envoie à Sank, vous preniez pitié de vos amis !

Hilde se dit « il ne faut pas qu'il sache que je compte le trahir. Et il faut aussi que je trouve ce qu'il compte faire à Sank… C'est ça, c'est ce qu'il faut que je lui dise pour qu'il me fasse confiance ! » :

-sachez que, amis où non, s'ils sont sur mon chemin, je les détruirais ! Mon travail compte avant tout !

-parfait ! C'est ce que j'attendais de vous ! S'exclama Hivler

« Bon, j'ai réussi à le rouler ! Maintenant, il faut que je sache ce qu'il prépare contre Sank ! ».

Mais elle n'eut pas besoin de demander ! Hivler déclara :

-bien, nous allons attaquer Sank par surprise ! Et j'ai besoin de vous pour cela !

-de moi ? Questionna Hilde

-oui, je veux que vous téléphoniez à cette chère princesse et que vous lui disiez que nous attaquerons Sank mardi soir ! Et je veux que vous ayez l'air affolé, pour qu'elle le croie encore plus ! Comme si vous étiez en danger ! Dites lui aussi que maintenant, vous devez vous cacher de l'Alliance car vous lui avez tout révélez ! Mais en fait, nous attaquerons lundi soir, comme ça, ils ne seront pas prêts ! Et Filimon, mon bras droit, commandera l'armée !

-bien, comme vous voudrez ! J'appelle quand ?

-tout de suite ! Mettez vous dans un endroit isolé! Et souvenez vous, nous surveillons vos appels ! Enfin, juste les paroles ! C'est dommage qu'on ne puisse pas surveiller aussi les images ! Mais bon, on fait avec ! Enfin, pour en revenir au sujet, êtes vous prêtes ?

-oui ! Fit Hilde

-bien ! Rompez !

Hilde sortit du bureau et se mit à réfléchir :

« Bon, il m'a dit de me mettre dans un endroit isolé ! Les tuyaux d'aération seront parfaits ! Mais ensuite, je fais comment pour la prévenir qu'en fait, c'est pas mardi mais lundi qu'ils attaquent ? »

Soudain, les paroles d'Hivler lui revinrent « C'est dommage qu'on ne puisse pas surveiller aussi les images ».

« Mais oui, c'est ça, il faut qu'en même temps que je lui parle, que je lui fasse des signes pour lui faire comprendre ! Je me souviens qu'on avait un langage codé avant ! Je ne l'ai pas oublié, elle non plus je pense ! »

Elle grimpa dans les tuyaux d'aération et posa son portable sur le rebord ! Ensuite, elle composa le numéro de Réléna et son image ainsi que celle de la bande apparut ! Hilde essaya de prendre un air affolé tout en faisant des signes :

-Réléna, ne me coupe pas ! Vous êtes en danger !

-quoi ? De quoi tu parles ? Fit Réléna

Mais elle aperçut les signes que faisaient Hilde et comprit que ce qu'elle allait dire était faux et qu'il fallait lire les signes !

-Réléna, l'Alliance compte vous attaquer mardi soir ! Il faut vous préparer ! Je ne peux pas te parler plus longtemps, je suis en danger ! Je viens de trahir mon camp ! S'ils me trouvent, je suis foutue !

En fait, pendant ce temps, elle avait fait des signes signifiants : « Hivler sait qu'on est amie alors il m'a demandé de te faire croire qu'ils attaquaient mardi soir mais en fait, c'est lundi soir ! C'est Filimon qui dirigera l'armée ! Soyez prêts ! J'y serai moi aussi ! Et je les trahirai en me rangeant de votre côté ! Je vois que y'a mon ex avec vous, passe lui le bonjour et dis lui que je lui en veux pas de ce qu'il m'a dit au téléphone et qu'en fait, je sais pourquoi il l'a fait ! Je sais qu'avec est Heero, Trowa, Quatre et Wufei, ils sont des gundams ! Je l'ai découvert quand Hivler nous a dit que des gundams vous avaient aidé la dernière fois ! Mais j'étais pas au courant qu'ils attaquaient, sinon, je te l'aurais dit, je te le jure ! Au fait, je suis ravie pour Trowa et Catherine ! Un bébé, c'est magnifique pour eux ! Au fait, prend une voix affolée pour me répondre ! »

Réléna entra dans le jeu et prit une voix affolée :

-mais tu es où ? Tu vas bien ? Tu veux pas qu'on t'envoie de l'aide ?

Pendant ce temps, elle lui avait fait comprendre :

« T'en fait pas, je te crois ! Merci de nous prévenir ! Je passerais le message aux autres ! J'ai hâte que tu sois là !

-non, ce serait trop dangereux ! Il faut que je te laisse ! Je les entends arriver ! Fit Hilde

Mais elle fit comprendre :

« C'est dingue tout ce qu'on arrive à se dire avec des signes ! On a bien fait de les inventer ! Ca sert bien ! Tu ne trouves pas ça drôle de dire le contraire de ce qu'on pense ? »

-ok, mais sois prudente ! Je veux te revoir vivante ! Fit Réléna, en se retenant de rire et toujours en prenant sa voix affolée ! Les autres ne comprenaient rien à leurs signes et les regardaient comme des idiots.

En fait, elle avait fait comprendre :

« Si, c'est très drôle ! Mais c'est encore plus drôle de voir la tête des autres ! »

Elles arrêtèrent de faire des signes et Hilde reprit :

-ne t'en fait pas, je serai prudente !

-ok, répondit Réléna

Hilde raccrocha juste à temps ! Elle allait éclater de rie ! Elle revint au bureau et Hivler déclara :

-c'était parfait !

-merci Mr !

A Sank, Réléna éclata de rire avec Catherine et Sylvia qui avaient aussi compris !

-ça vous fait rire vous qu'Hilde soit en danger ! S'exclama Duo

-oulala, il s'inquiète pour son ex ! Si c'est pas beau ! Fit Catherine

-et c'est quoi tous ces signes ? Demanda Heero

-c'est un langage codé qu'on a inventé entre nous ! Répondit Sylvia

-en fait, Hilde n'est pas du tout en danger ! Fit Réléna

-pardon ? Fit Duo

-Hivler sait qu'elle est mon amie et il lui a demandé de nous trahir en nous donnant de fausses infos ! Continua Réléna. Il lui a demandé de nous faire croire qu'ils attaquaient mardi soir alors que ce sera lundi soir !

-le malin ! Fit Wufei. Comme ça, il vous prend en traître !

-oui, c'est tout à fait ça ! Fit Réléna. Elle m'a aussi fait comprendre que Filimon commandera l'armée ! Mais celui là, je m'en occupe seule ! Il faudra juste que je trouve un moyen de le faire descendre de son armure !

-tu plaisantes j'espère ! S'exclama Heero

-non, pas du tout ! Trancha Réléna. J'en fais une affaire personnelle ! Et c'est pas toi qui me fera changer d'avis !

Elle lui lança son regard à la Peacecraft et il n'osa plus contester !

-ah oui, elle m'a aussi dit de vous transmettre qu'elle a deviné que vous êtes des gundams ! Et Duo ?

-oui ? Fit le concerné

-elle m'a dit de te dire qu'elle ne t'en voulait pas de la menace de la dernière fois car elle sait pourquoi tu l'as fait ! C'est parce que t'es un gundam !

Duo se mit à sourire et Trowa déclara :

-ça, c'est le sourire qui signifie « j'ai encore toutes mes chances ! ».

Tout le monde éclata de rire !

-bon, je vais prévenir Milliardo, déclara Réléna

-attend moi ! Je viens avec toi ! Fit Dorothy

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Fin de ce chapitre !

Ca vous a plu ?


	105. réminiscences

**Gundam wing d'une autre façon**

****

_Réminiscences_

-c'est bon, on a prévenu Milliardo ! Fit Dorothy

-alors, c'est la bataille finale ? Demanda Justin

-non, fit Réléna. La bataille finale, c'est quand Hivler viendra se battre !

-le vaisseau sera bientôt prêt ? Demanda Heero

-pas encore ! Mais on espère qu'il le sera avant la bataille finale ! Répondit Dorothy

-Réléna ?

-oui Justin ?

-pourquoi tu veux te charger toi-même de Filimon

Réléna leva la tête au ciel et se remit à penser

**_Flashback_**

**__**

Des explosions et des cris se faisaient entendre de tout côté ! Une jeune fille de 8 ans, aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux bleus cherchait son frère ! Derrière elle, elle entendit une explosion! Elle se retourna Sa cousine Camille, âgée de seulement 6 ans, venaient de mourir, tuée par un tir d'armure mobile ! La jeune fille mit sa main sur sa bouche, horrifiée ! Mais ce ne fut pas sa seule cousine qu'elle vit mourir ! Ses tantes, ses oncles, ses cousins ! Tous ! Des fois, les pilotes qui avaient loupé leur cible sortaient de leurs armures pour leur tirer dessus ! Ils n'avaient aucune pitié ! Mais elle avait quand même le courage de chercher encore son frère !

-MILLIARDO ! Cria Réléna

Mais personne ne répondit. Alors elle continua de chercher ! Soudain, elle entendit la voix de sa mère ! Elle chercha d'où elle provenait et quand elle trouva, elle se précipita vers l'endroit ! Elle arriva sur le terrain arrière du château ! Elle vit un homme brun pointer son arme sur sa mère :

-alors chère reine de Sank, vous êtes maintenant entre mes mains ! Hum… Comment vais-je vous tuer ? Avec cette arme où autrement ? A moins que vous vous mettiez à genoux devant moi et que vous me supplier de vous laisser la vie sauve ! A l'heure qu'il est, votre mari est déjà mort ! Et vos enfants aussi !

L'homme avait un sourire de crapule

-vous n'êtes qu'une ordure Filimon ! J'ai bien fait de refuser votre demande en mariage il y a quelques années !

-oui, et c'est dommage pour vous ! Mais c'est à cause de vous que je me suis engagé dans l'Alliance ! Vous vous êtes mariée à mon pire ennemi ! Tout ce que je souhaitais, c'était sa mort ! C'est bien dommage que ce soit Ricardo qui s'occupe de son cas ! Mais bon, c'est toujours mieux que je m'occupe de vous ! Si c'était Ricardo, il vous aurait déjà tué !

-qu'est-ce que vous insinuez ? Demanda la mère de Réléna

-vous m'épousez et j'oublie que vous êtes une Peacecraft ! Répondit Filimon

-vous plaisantez ? Fit la mère de Réléna

-non, je suis très sérieux !

-et bien, sachez que jamais je n'épouserai une crapule dans votre genre ! Vous me dégoûtez ! Je préfère encore mille fois rejoindre celui que j'aime !

Filimon était furieux, ça se voyait à sa main qui tremblait :

-vous osez me dire cela alors que vous savez que je vais vous tuer !

La mère de Réléna lui fit son regard à la Peacecraft et déclara :

-vous pouvez me tuer ! Je n'ai pas peur de la mort ! Tout ce que je souhaite en cet instant, c'est revoir mon mari et mes enfants !

Filimon en eu assez et tira ! La mère de Réléna s'écroula à terre et déclara, avant de mourir :

-tout ce que j'espère, c'est que ma descendance vous fera regretter votre folie !

-ils sont tous morts ! Déclara Filimon

-oh non ! Mes enfants sont bien vivants, je le sens !

Elle mourut, le sourire aux lèvres, en repensant à son mari, à Milliardo et à sa petite dernière, Réléna, en sachant que ses deux enfants étaient toujours vivants !

Réléna émit un sanglot et Filimon, l'ayant entendu, releva la tête aussitôt :

-tiens tiens ! Encore une Peacecraft ! Tu vas voir ce que je te réserve !

Il ppinta son arme vers elle et tira ! Mais aucune balle n'en sortit !

-merde ! Le chargeur est vide ! S'exclama Filimon

Réléna en profita pour s'échapper, en jurant qu'elle tuerait cet homme qui avait ôté la vie à sa mère !

-RELENA !

-MILLIARDO !

Milliardo arriva en courant vers sa sœur et la prit dans ses bras :

-où est papa ? Demanda Réléna

-il est mort ! Et maman ?

-elle est morte ! Répondit Réléna

Milliardo baissa la tête et ferma les yeux quelques secondes, le temps d'assimiler la nouvelle ! Ses deux parents étaient morts ! Mais il releva la tête aussitôt en se disant qu'il fallait qu'il sauve sa sœur !

-viens ma puce ! Fit-il

-on va où ? Demanda Réléna

Il ne répondit pas et la prit par la main ! Ils coururent le plus loin possible du château ! Soudain, une limousine noire s'arrêta devant eux ! Mr Darlian en sortit en disant :

-venez vite les enfants !

Ils s'empressèrent de monter et la limousine démarra au quart de tour !

**_Fin du flashback_**

****

-Réléna ? Fit Heero

Réléna sortit de ses pensées et répondit :

-désolée ! Je repensais à quelque chose

-je vois ça ! Fit Heero en enlevant la larme qui avait coulé sur la joue de la jeune fille.

Elle lui fit un sourire timide et Justin redemanda :

-alors ? Pourquoi tu veux t'en charger toi-même ?

-parce qu'il a tué ma mère sous mes yeux ! Fit Réléna

Un grand silence se fit ! Duo demanda ensuite :

-nous sommes vendredi ! Nous avons trois jours pour nous préparer sans compter aujourd'hui ! Alors, les gars, on se prépare !

-ok ! Fit Quatre

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Fin de ce chapitre !

Ca vous a plu ?


	106. héléna et Fillip

**Gundam wing d'une autre façon**

_Héléna et Fillip_

Héléna arriva à l'entrée de l'immeuble de son travail et grimpa les escaliers ! Quand elle arriva près de ses deux secrétaires, elle vit un homme blond en train de « discuter » avec Diana :

-attends ! J'ai une autre blague sur les blondes ! Tu vas adorer !

En fait, cet homme, c'était Joe. Héléna se souvint de lui ! C'était un des triplés qui travaillaient sur le bateau qui les avait amené à Sank ! Ils étaient tous les trois marins !

-vas-y, raconte moi là ! Fit Diana, toute excitée !

Rappelons bien que Diana est elle-même blonde, mais elle adore les blagues sur les blondes ! Bizarre non ?

_-C'est deux blondes qui sont dans une voiture ! Soudain, elles voient une blonde dans une barque , sur un pré, en train de ramer. Une des blondes s'exclame :_

_-non mais tu te rends compte ! C'est à cause de femmes comme ça qu'on se fait prendre pour des connes, nous, les blondes !_

_-ouais, t'as raison, fit l'autre ! Putain, si je savais nager, j'irai la couler !_

Diana éclata de rire avec Joe et Héléna et Betty se regardèrent, blasées !

-bon, faut que je te laisse poupée ! J'ai du travail sur la planche ! Fit Joe

-ok !

-mais je te reverrai demain !

-ok ! Fit Diana, d'un air rêveur

Joe s'en alla, mais salua Héléna au passage ! Quand il fut hors de vue des trois femmes, Diana se mit à soupirer, d'un air rêveur ! Il n'en fallu pas plus aux deux autres pour éclater de rire :

-pourquoi vous rigolez comme ça ? Fit Diana

-ma pauvre Diana ! Fit Héléna. N'en avez-vous pas assez de ce type ?

-non, jamais !

-c'est dingue ça ! Un type comme ça, je le jette du premier coup, moi ! Rajouta Betty

-oui, mais je ne suis pas VOUS ! Fit Diana. Au fait, Mr Dana vous attend dans votre bureau Mme Darlian.

-oh, merci ! Fit Héléna

Betty, en voyant l'air joyeux de sa patronne, s'empressa d'ajouter :

-je vis que y'en a d'autres qui s'amusent bien !

Héléna fit comme ci elle n'avait rien entendu et se dirigea vers son bureau, sous les rires de ses deux secrétaires.

Quand elle entra, elle le trouva assit sur la chaise de son bureau, une rose à la main !

-te voilà enfin, ma chérie

Il lui tendit la rose et elle s'empressa de se serrer dans ses bras !

-t'aurais-je manqué ? Demanda Fillip

-oui, éperdument !

-au fait, je voulais te parler de quelque chose de très important !

-oui, de quoi s'agit-il ? Demanda Héléna

-en fait, je me dis que, maintenant, je pourrais te présenter à mes filles !

-hé bien, c'est que…

-ne dis pas non, s'il te plait ! Depuis que je leur ai parlé de toi, elles ont hâte de te rencontrer !

-vraiment ?

-oui, vraiment !

-alors je veux bien ! Fit Héléna en souriant.

-que dirais tu de ce soir ?

-c'est parfait !

-bien, je te laisse, j'ai du travail à faire !

Il l'embrassa tendrement et s'en alla ! Quand il fut sorti, Héléna s'exclama :

-halala ! Je peux plus rien lui refuser à celui là ! Il m'a totalement hypnotisé !

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Fin de ce chapitre !

Ca vous a plu ?


	107. Laetitia

**Gundam wing d'une autre façon**

_Laetitia_

Au cirque :

-tiens, Catherine et Trowa ne sont pas là ! Fit Laetitia

-non, fit Tom, ils sont allés voir leurs amis !

Tout à coup, Gregory passa devant eux en courant mais Tom le rattrapa aussitôt :

-mais où vas-tu comme ça ?

-nulle part ! Fit Gregory

-vraiment ? Questionna Tom. Alors pourquoi es-tu aussi pressé ?

-pour rien du tout !

Et qu'est-ce que tu caches derrière ton dos ?

-rien du tout, se défendit Gregory

Tom attrapa ce que tenait Gregory et s'exclama :

-c'est pour qui cette rose ?

Gregory se mit à rougir et lança :

-pour personne !

-alors pourquoi t'es tout rouge ?

-mais arrête de l'embêter ! Fit Laetitia. Il a bien le droit d'avoir ses petits secrets ! Elle s'approcha de son petit frère et chuchotta à son oreille :

-alors ? Elle s'appelle comment ?

-de qui tu parles ? Fit Gregory de la même façon

-mais voyons ! Je te parle de celle à qui tu comptes offrir cette rose !

-tu promets de ne le dire à personne ?

-oui, promis ! Fit Laetitia

-elle s'appelle Mariemaïa !

-et elle est jolie ?

-oui, très !

-alors vas vite la voir avant qu'un autre ne le fasse à ta place !

Gregory attrapa la rose des mains de son frère et s'en alla en souriant ! Tom demanda :

-c'était quoi ces messes basses ?

-mais rien du tout mon cher frère !

-Gregory à une copine ?

-oui, fit Laetitia en souriant

-elle s'appelle comment ?

-je peux pas te le dire !

-pourquoi ? Fit Tom

-parce que je lui ai promis

-c'est pas juste

On aurait dit deux gamins de dix ans ! Anna, qui avait tout vu avec Armand, pouffa de bon cœur !

-des vrais gamins ceux là ! Fit Armand

-ça, tu l'as dit !

Laetitia commença à s'en aller et Tom lui demanda :

-tu vas où ?

-je vais au port récupérer une caisse que papa a oublié dans le bateau !

-tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?

-non, c'est pas la peine ! Je suis assez grande !

Elle partit au port, sous les rires de ses parents qui avaient vu la tête blasée de Tom !

Quand elle arriva, elle commença à chercher un des marins qui les avait amené au port de Sank. Soudain, elle en vit un en train de sortir les marchandises d'un bateau ! Elle s'approcha de lui et demanda :

-excusez moi !

Le marin en question se retourna. C'était John, un des marins qui travaillaient avec ses deux frères (encore eux !). Quand il vit Laetitia, il lança :

-que puis-je pour vous, ma belle ?

Laetitia se mit à rougir et lança :

-en fait, vous êtes un des marins qui nous avez amenés ici !

-oh oui, le cirque ! C'est exact !

-en fait, je voulais savoir si…

-…si je pouvais vous donner mon numéro de téléphone ? La coupa John en faisant un regard séducteur.

Laetitia pouffa de rire et réplique :

-non, pas du tout !

-on peut toujours espérer ! Fit John

-en fait, mon père a oublié un caisse ici !

-oui, c'est vrai ! Je l'avais complètement oubliée ! Je vais la chercher !

Il s'éloigna et revint deux minutes plus tard, une caisse dans les bras ! Il la posa devant elle :

-c'est celle-ci ? Demanda John

-oui, merci !

Elle commença à s'abaisser pour prendre la caisse mais John l'arrêta :

-oh non non non !

-quoi ? Fit Laetitia

-cette caisse est bien trop lourde pour vous ! C'est moi qui vais la porter !

-mais vous avez du travail non ?

-c'est ma pause ! Mes frères vont me remplacer !

-mais je peux très bien…

-non, n'insistez pas ! Où je vais finir par me fâcher ! Fit John en souriant, ce qui fit craquer Laetitia.

-bon, d'accord !

John attrapa la caisse et suivit Laetitia ! Ils discutèrent gaiement tout au long du chemin, et finirent par se tutoyer ! Ils arrivèrent devant le chapiteau et Laetitia déclara :

-voilà ! C'est ici !

John posa la caisse à terre :

-je suis ravie d'avoir fait ta connaissance, fit Laetitia

-pas autant que moi, déclara John avec son sourire charmeur

-bon, tu veux venir boire quelque chose ?

-non, faut que je retourne au port, sinon, mes frères vont me tuer !

-ok !

-mais t'as intérêt à revenir me voir au port, sinon, c'est moi qui viendrai ici ! Fit John

-d'accord, c'est promis ! Fit Laetitia

-au fait, t'as un boulot ici ?

-pas encore, je cherche toujours ! Fit Laetitia

-tu m'as bien dit que tu étais coiffeuse et styliste pour star ?

-oui, c'est exact, répondit Laetitia. Pourquoi ?

-en fait, mon frère fréquente une femme qui travaille en tant que secrétaire (c'est Diana si vous avez pas compris !) dans une boîte où ils dessinent et font des fringues en tout genre ! La marque de ces vêtements, je crois que c'est Dolphin ! Et justement, la patronne cherche des coiffeuses professionnelles pour ses mannequins ! Tu devrais aller voir ! Je crois que c'est pas loin d'ici !

-ok, merci du tuyau ! Fit Laetitia

-je t'en prie !

Il lui fit un dernier sourire et s'en alla ! Tom arriva et demanda :

-c'était qui ce type ?

-un nouvel ami que je me suis faite ! Répondit Laetitia

-un ami ? Vu comment il te regarde ? Tu me prends pour un imbécile ?

-oui ! Fit Laetitia en souriant.

Elle partit en courant, coursée par son frère ! Anna et Armand se regardèrent :

-tu crois que nos enfants sont normaux ? Demanda Armand

-hum… J'en doute ! Fit Anna

Et ils rirent tous deux de bon cœur

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Fin de ce chapitre !

Ca vous a plu ?


	108. pauvres gosses

**Gundam wing d'une autre façon**

****

_Pauvres gosses_

Les g-boys avaient donc décidé de s'entraîner au combat toute cette journée ! Réléna voulait faire un peu d'escrime pour se remettre dans le bain ! Lei, elle, avait sorti son sabre et commençait son entraînement avec Wufei ! Quant aux autres, ils les regardaient, tout en se dorant au soleil ! Mais au bout d'un moment, Dorothy en eut assez de ne rien faire et se dirigea vers sa sœur :

-ça te dirait que je m'entraîne avec toi ?

-ouais, c'est une bonne idée ! Va chercher ton « arme » à l'intérieur !

Dorothy s'exécuta et revint deux minutes après avec son épée. Réléna ajouta :

-mais, te fais pas d'illusion, je suis bien trop forte pour toi !

Tout les autres avaient ri en entendant cela ! Ils savaient bien que Réléna disait cela pour taquiner sa sœur ! Quoi que… C'est vrai qu'elle était forte, elle avait mis sa raclée au prof d'escrime, Mr Angelus. Il avait sorti, pour sauver son honneur « vous voyez, je l'ai laissé me battre pour vous montrer ce que vous êtes sensés faire en cas d'un vrai combat ! ». Tous les jeunes l'avaient hué et Etienne, en voyant les yeux doux que Clémentine faisait au prof, avait sorti « Mr, franchement, vous êtes meilleur en drague qu'en combat ! Vous auriez dû faire chipen dance ! ». Clémentine l'avait assommé pour lui faire comprendre qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire ! Le prof était devenu tout rouge, mais pas d'un rouge de colère, mais d'un rouge de honte ! En effet, Valentine était arrivée juste à ce moment et était morte de rire !

Mais revenons en au fait ! Réléna était très forte et à chaque coup que Dorothy donnait, Réléna esquivait avec une grande facilité et narguait sa sœur :

-loupé !

-attends ! Tu vas voir ! Fit Dorothy

Les autres étaient morts de rire. Dorothy fonça sur sa sœur et Réléna sortit de sa trajectoire au dernier moment !

**_PLOUFFFFFFF_**

Résultat des courses : Dorothy n'avait pas pu s'arrêter et était tombée dans la piscine !

Les autres continuaient de rire comme des malades et Réléna s'était approchée du bord :

-ça va soeurette ?

-ça va Dorothy ? Demanda Angelo

-ouais ouais, je voulais juste prendre un bain, j'avais trop chaud ! Ironisa Dorothy

Réléna pouffa de rire et tendit sa main à sa sœur ! Dorothy vit cet instant comme une revanche à prendre. Elle attrapa la main que lui tendait sa sœur et la tira.

**_PLOUFFF_**

Réléna perdit l'équilibre et tomba elle aussi à l'eau, sous les rires des autres ! Heero s'approcha du bord et déclara :

-Réléna, je te croyais plus intelligente que ça ! Tu aurais pu deviner ce que ta sœur te préparait !

-ouais ouais, c'est ça, rajoutes en une couche toi ! Quant à toi, fit-elle à Dorothy, je me vengerais, dit-elle en souriant. Allez Heero, Angelo, aidez nous à sortir !

Les deux garçons tendirent leur main ! Réléna jeta un petit coup d'œil à sa sœur qui comprit aussitôt où elle voulait en venir ! Dorothy lui fit un petit signe de la tête pour lui montrer son accord et elles attrapèrent en même temps la main de leur « chevalier servant », et tirèrent dessus un bon coup ! Les garçons n'eurent pas le temps de réagir et **_PLOUFFFF_**, ils tombèrent eux aussi à l'eau, sous les rires des autres !

- alors, cher Heero je-sais-tout, tu ne t'attendais pas à celle là hein ! Fit Réléna. Je te croyais plus intelligent que ça, rajouta t-elle en l'imitant.

-attends ! Tu vas voir ce qu'il en coûte de me chercher ! Fit Heero

Il regarda Angelo et tous deux, d'un même signe de tête, attrapèrent les deux filles et les coulèrent ! Ils s'amusèrent à ce petit jeu une bonne dizaine de minutes et décidèrent de sortir ! Mais une fois qu'ils furent sortis, les 6 « gosses » arrivèrent en courant et les bousculèrent sans le vouloir !

**_PLOUFFFFFFFFFF_**

Résultat : ils avaient encore eut droit à un bon bain !

-PUTAIN ! VOUS L'AVEZ FAIT EXPRES OU QUOI ? Gueula Heero

-désolé, fit Justin, mais on vous avait pas vu !

-pourquoi vous courez comme ça ? Demanda Catherine

-c'est à cause de cette femme, fit Gregory en montrant Irina qui arrivait

-vite, cassons nous ! Dit précipitamment Jude

-qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ? Demanda Joey

-rien du tout ! Répondit Elisa

-c'est juste que maintenant, elle s'occupe trop de nous ! Fit Mariemaïa. Sauve qui peut !

Ils partirent tous en courant, sous les rires des autres ! Irina se mit à courir pour les suivre en disant :

-mé attendez les senfants ! Il fô mainteunant queu cheu fous fasse prendreu un bain !

Les autres se retinrent de rire ! Irina s'arrêta devant la piscine et déclara :

-fous deufriez sortir de l'eau tous les quatreu ! Ceu né pas bon deus eu baigner tout habillé ! Fous risquez deu tomber maladeux !

Les autres ne purent se contenir plus longtemps de rire en voyant les têtes blasées des quatre personnes en question ! Irina se remit à courir après les gosses en ajoutant :

-allez les senfants ! Neu faiteu pas les difficileus ! Feunez foir tati Irina !

Quand elle fut hors de vue, Annabelle déclara :

-pauvres gosses !

-ça, tu l'as dit ! Fit Catherine

-et nous ? Personne ne nous plaint ? Demanda Réléna

Les autres rièrent à nouveau de bon cœur et Etienne répondit :

-pas que je sache ! Vous l'avez méritez ! Vous êtes trop intelligent pour nous !

Réléna, Heero, Dorothy et Angelo étaient juste sortis quand Etienne avait balancé ça et Réléna déclara :

-ça, ça mérite une punition !

Elle fit un sourire de sadique et s'approcha d'Etienne. Heero la suivit et ils se plantèrent tous les deux devant lui :

-ma chère moitié, que dirais tu si je te proposais de le jeter lui aussi à l'eau ? Fit Heero à Réléna

-je dirais que c'est une bonne punition !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait ! Heero attrapa Etienne, sous les cris de ce dernier ! Il se planta devant la piscine et Etienne déclara :

-mais lâche moi !

-comme tu voudras ! Fit Heero en le balançant dans l'eau !

-_AAHHHHHHHHH,_ hurla Etienne

**_PLOUFFFFFFFFFFFFF_**

Les autres étaient morts de rire à nouveau ! Mais il fallait qu'ils en profitent ! Ils n'auraient bientôt peut-être plus l'occasion de rire à nouveau comme ça!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Fin de ce chapitre !

Ca vous a plu ?


	109. les jumelles et les jumeaux

**Gundam wing d'une autre façon**

****

_Les jumelles et les jumeaux_

Luc et Tim étaient devenus de vrais héros à Sank ! Ils n'auraient jamais cru ça ! Ils avaient seulement eu besoin de trahir leur camp pour cela ! Mais le pire, c'est qu'ils étaient surtout populaire auprès des filles :

-alors, c'est quoi ton numéro à toi ? Fit Luc

-tiens, donne moi ton carnet, je vais l'écrire ! Fit une fille

-et toi ? Tu veux le mien ? Fit une autre fille à Tim

Ils nageaient en plein bonheur ! Une vingtaine de filles faisaient la queue pour leur donner leur numéro ! Mais deux autres filles arrivèrent et doublèrent les autres !

-hé ! Pour qui vous vous prenez ! Fit une fille. On était là avant vous !

-oh, désolée, fit faussement Clara, on vous avait pas vu !

-oui, excusez-nous ! Rajouta Alexandra. Mais en fait, je crois que ces deux beaux gosses sont déjà pris ! Pas vrai ? Fit-elle en regardant Tim amoureusement.

Ce dernier restait figé, la bouche ouverte et on pu seulement entendre :

-ah, ah, euh,uh…

Ce n'était pas mieux pour Luc ! Il restait planté, bouche grande ouverte, en regardant Clara. Les deux filles, voyant cela, se retinrent de rire et Alexandra déclara :

-c'est bon, vous pouvez circuler les filles ! Y'a rien à voir !

Les autres filles s'en allèrent, dépitées, en lançant des « ouais, c'est ça, on se casse », où des « fais chier ! » où encore mieux « pour qui elles se prennent ces deux là ? Pour les reines du monde ? » !

Clara et Alexandra s'assirent en face des deux garçons et attendirent qu'ils parlent ! Mais ils estaient là, sans bouger, la bouche grande ouverte et en lançant de regard de débile ! Au bout d'un moment, Alexandra déclara :

-bon, c'est pas qu'on s'ennuie de vous, pas le moins du monde, mais faudrait vous bouger à parler, on a pas toute la soirée devant nous !

-c'est vrai ça ! On doit aller voir la nouvelle femme que notre père fréquente ! On a hâte de la connaître, il n'arrête pas de nous parler d'elle !

Mais les garçons continuaient de lancer des regards niais ! Les filles se regardèrent, dépitées, et se levèrent en même temps ! Alexandra déclara :

-bon, quand vous aurez trouvé un sujet de conversation, vous serez où nous trouver !

Et elles partirent ! Les garçons se « réveillèrent » soudain et se levèrent de leur place !

-hé merde ! Fit Tim. Mais pourquoi t'as rien dit ?

-je pourrais te poser la même question ! Fit Luc

Ils se mirent à courir dans la direction des filles et Tim lança :

-attendez nous les filles !

-ça y est, vous avez trouvé un sujet de converse ? Demanda Alexandra ironiquement

-mieux que ça ! On vous accompagne ! Fit Tim

-où ça ? Demanda Clara

-jusque devant chez vous ! Répondit Luc

- on n'a pas besoin d'escorte ! On est assez grande ! Lança Alexandra

Tim la regarda, dépité, et Alexandra ajouta :

-ok, si vous voulez vraiment nous accompagner, venez !

-on vous suit ! Fit Tim

Arrivés devant la maison, les deux filles déclarèrent :

-voilà ! C'est ici qu'on habite !

-on va vous laisser ! Continua Clara

Elles commencèrent à s'en aller, espérant que les deux garçons allaient leur parler à nouveau ! Mais ils ne surent quoi dire ! Alexandra ouvrit la porte et commença à la refermer derrière elle quand soudain, elle entendit :

-CA VOUS DIRAIT QU'ON AILLE BOIRE UN VERRE ENSEMBLE DEMAIN ?

C'était Tim qui avaient sorti ça d'une traite ! Les deux filles se sourirent et Alexandra répondit :

-ok, on vous rejoint à quelle heure ?

-pas besoin de nous rejoindre ! On vient vous chercher ! Lança Luc

-à quelle heure ? Demanda Clara

-disons… 14h ! Répondit Tim

-ça ira ! Fit Alexandra

Elle ferma la porte et les deux garçons se mirent à crier :

-OUAIS ! ENFIN ! ON Y EST ARRIVE !

Ils commencèrent à s'en aller ! Tim mit ses mains dans ses poches et s'arrêta soudain :

-qu'est-ce que t'as ? Demanda Luc

Tim sortit un petit papier de sa poche et l'ouvrit. Dessus, il était inscrit :

_« J'étais sûre que t'oserais pas me demander mon numéro, alors le voilà ! » En dessous, il était inscrit son numéro de portable !_

Luc, voyant que son frère avait sorti un papier de sa poche, hésita, et fouilla ensuite ses poches ! Il sentit n morceu de papier où il y avait le numéro de Clara !

Les deux frères se regardèrent et sourirent, puis s'en allèrent.

Chez les Dana, les filles discutaient tranquillement :

-tu crois qu'ils verront les papiers ? Demanda Clara

- ouais, ils ne sont pas aussi nigauds qu'ils en ont l'air ! Répondit Alexandra

Elles entendirent la porte s'ouvrir et leur père déclarer :

-bonsoir les filles ! Notre invitée est avec moi !

Les deux filles se sourirent, très excitée à l'idée de rencontrer leur future belle mère ! Elles descendirent en courant les marches des escaliers et stoppèrent devant leur père et une femme aux cheveux châtains clairs et aux yeux bleus !

-les filles, je vous présente Héléna !

-bonsoir ! Fit Héléna

-bonsoir, dirent en cœur les deux filles !

Elles étaient trop contentes ! Cette femme était très belle et elle avait l'air sympathique, pas comme leur mère !

-on a déjà mis la table et on a fait le dîner papa ! T'auras rien à faire ! Déclara Alexandra

-merci mes puces ! Fit Filipp, super content

-bien, si on passait à table ? Proposa Clara

-avec joie ! Répondit Héléna

La soirée se passa sans embrouille ! Filipp remarqua que ses filles s'entendaient très bien avec Héléna ! C'était un bon point !

-vous cuisinez divinement bien ! Fit Héléna

-merci, répondit Clara

-c'est votre mère qui vous a appris ? Demanda Héléna

-vous plaisantez ? Demanda Alexandra. Notre mère ne nous a rien appris ! On se débrouille seule depuis notre enfance !

-vraiment ? Demanda Héléna

-oui, c'est la stricte vérité ! La seule chose que notre mère savait bien faire, c'était tromper papa ! A ça, elles savaient y faire ! Et elle ne pouvait pas nous voir ! C'est pour ça que, quand papa est allé travaillé en Russie, elle nous a envoyé en pension ! Continua Alexandra

-c'est horrible venant de la part d'une mère de faire ça à ses enfants ! Affirma Héléna

-oui, c'est vrai ! Mais bon, on préférait largement vivre en pension que vivre avec elle ! Fit Clara. Sinon, vous avez des enfants ?

-en fait, j'ai une fille adoptive ! Répondit Héléna

-vous n'avez jamais eu d'enfant avant ? Demanda Alexandra

-en fait, mon défunt mari ne pouvait pas m'en faire un !

-oh, désolée ! Fit Alexandra

-mais ce n'est pas grave, j ne regrette rien ! Les rassura Héléna

-et puis, vous pouvez toujours en faire un avec notre père ! Affirma Alexandra. Vous êtes encore jeune !

Héléna et Filipp se regardèrent et rougirent comme des malades, sous les rires des deux filles.

-ne les écoutes pas Héléna, fit Filipp, elles te taquinent !

-ah bon ? Demanda Héléna. Moi qui croyais qu'elles étaient sérieuses ! Je suis déçue !

Filipp la regarda et elle lui lança un regard sérieux au début, mais elle éclata de rire ensuite en voyant le regard inquiet que lançait Filipp!

Les deux filles explosèrent de rire à nouveau, en se disant qu'au moins, elles auraient une belle mère qui plaisanterait avec elles !

Héléna resta dormir chez eux, sous les supplications des deux filles !

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Fin de ce chapitre !

Ca vous a plu ?


	110. les Kushrénada, vont ils se caser un jou

**Gundam wing d'une autre façon**

****

_Les Kushrénada, vont-ils se caser un jour ?_

Treize était sur la terrasse en train de discuter avec sa chère Lady Une qu'il chérissait en secret :

-vous avez vu comme Mariemaïa est bien ici ? Demanda Treize

-oui, ça fait plaisir à voir ! Répondit Lady Une. Elle n'a pas eu une enfance facile cette enfant !

-elle a tenu grâce à vous ! Et je voudrais vous en remercier !

-mais voyons, il ne faut pas ! Et puis, je l'adore cette enfant !

-elle aussi elle vous adore vous savez ! Déclara Treize

-oui, j'ai remarqué ! Fit Lady Une en souriant. C'est aussi grâce à elle que je n'ai plus mon problème de schizophrénie ! C'est comme ci elle avait été un remède pour moi ! Depuis que je la vois, je me sens mieux !

-j'en suis ravie ! Pourrais-je vous demander quelque chose ?

-oui, allez-y !

-ça fait longtemps qu'on se connaît ! Depuis l'académie, si je ne m'abuse ?

-oui, c'est exact ! Répondit Lady Une

-alors je pense qu'il serait temps qu'on se tutoie ! Vous ne pensez pas ? Demanda Treize

-c'est vrai vous avez raison ! Fit Lady Une. Oh, pardon, je voulais dire, TU as raison !

-Je préfère ça ! Pas TOI ?

-si, c'est beaucoup mieux ! Continua Lady Une

Ils continuèrent à ce petit jeu du « j'accentue ta personne » jusqu'à ce que Lady Une déclare :

-regarde ! Je crois que Mariemaïa a un petit copain !

-pardon ? Demanda Treize

Il tourna la tête et vit un jeune garçon tendre une rose rouge à sa fille !

Du côté, justement, des deux « gosses », deux minutes avant :

-au fait, Mariemaïa, j'ai un truc à te donner, fit Gregory

-c'est quoi ? Demanda Mariemaïa

-attends ! Viens avec moi, je vais te montrer !

Il l'emmena à l'écart des autres « gosses », mais il ne fit pas attention qu'il y avait deux personnes qui les épiaient (Treize et Lady Une pour ceux qui ont pas compris ! lol !). Il sortit une rose rouge de son sac et la lui tendit :

-tiens ! C'est pour toi ! Fit Gregory

Mariemaïa la prit et déclara :

-merci ! Elle est très jolie ! Tu sais que, justement, la rose rouge est ma fleur préférée ?

-vraiment ?

-oui !

Il l'embrassa, sous les yeux furax du père de Treize !

Justement, du côté des deux « adultes », Treize s'était levé en déclarant :

-je vais le tuer ! Comment ose-t-il toucher ma fille ?

Lady Une le retint :

-mais lâche moi ! Que j'aille le tuer !

-justement, c'est hors de question ! Déclara Lady Une

-et pourquoi ? Demanda Treize

-tu veux que ta fille finisse célibataire endurcie comme toi ?

-ça veut dire quoi ça ? Demanda Treize

-heu…rien du tout ! Fit précipitamment Lady Une.

Elle fit comme ci elle était pressée et déclara, en regardant sa montre :

-oh, tu as vu l'heure ? Il faut absolument que je voie Noin !

Elle commença à s'en aller en marchant très vite mais Treize la rattrapa par le bras :

-oh, non non non, on va avoir une bonne discussion avant !

-pour parler de quoi ? Demanda Lady Une, de sa voix la plus inquiète

-de nous ! Déclara Treize

-de nous ?

-oui, tu as très bien compris !

-et pour dire quoi ? Demanda Lady Une

-ça ! Fit Treize en l'embrassant à pleine bouche

Une fut trop surprise pour réagir, mais aussi trop contente qu'il se décide enfin !

Du côté des deux jeunes, quand ils eurent fini de s'embrasser, Gregory tourna la tête en direction, comme par hasard, de Treize et Une et déclara :

-c'est pas ton père qui embrasse Lady Une là-bas ?

Mariemaïa tourna la tête et fut surprise ! Et elle déclara :

-si, il me semble !

-et il me semble aussi qu'il n'a pas l'intention de la lâcher, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! Ajouta Gregory

-il me semble aussi !

-tu veux qu'on les embête un peu ?

-non, surtout pas ! Fit Mariemaïa

-pourquoi ? Demanda Gregory

-ça fait trop longtemps que j'attend qu'ils se mettent ensemble tous les deux ! Alors y'a pas moyen que tu gâches tout !

-et comment tu vas m'en empêcher ? La défia Gregory

-comme ça ! Fit Mariemaïa en l'embrassant

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Fin de ce chapitre !

Ca vous a plu ?


	111. la bataille est proche!

**Gundam wing d'une autre façon**

****

_La bataille est proche !_

On était lundi matin ! Tout les soldats, combattants et pilotes de gundams s'étaient entraînés d'arrache pied !

Réléna avait continué son entraînement d'escrime avec son frère qui était meilleur que Dorothy mais qui ne surpassait pas sa sœur non plus !

Milliardo et Noin s'entraînaient ensemble avec leurs nouvelles armures mobiles qui étaient prêtes quand Milliardo n'entraînait pas sa sœur !

Treize voulait se battre avec son ami et avait demandé à sa compagne, Lady Une, de protéger Mariemaïa en cas de problème ! Elle lui avait dit de ne pas s'inquiéter, qu'elle le ferait sans hésiter !

Lei avait continué de s'entraîner avec Wufei ! Elle avait bien l'intention de se battre avec les autres ! Wufei lui avait dit qu'il refusait mais elle s'était entêtée ! Mais elle lui avait promis d'être prudente ! Elle le comprenait ! Il avait déjà perdu sa femme de la même façon ! Mais il n'acceptait toujours pas !

Quant à Sally, elle voulait combattre auprès de sa sœur ! Billy, en apprenant cela, avait fait une tête de déterré mais il ne pouvait pas l'en empêcher ! Elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait ! Du coup, il avait déclaré vouloir se battre avec elle ! Ses deux frères allaient se protéger avec Laetitia et Diana dans les abris ! Mais quand ils avaient proposé leur aide, Billy avait refusé, disant qu'il valait mieux qu'il n'y ait qu'un mort dans la famille au lieu de trois ! Pour tout dire, ça n'avait pas rassuré du tout ses deux frères ! Ils étaient encore plus inquiets ! Mais il fallait qu'ils aient confiance !

Trowa avait dit à Catherine qu'il voulait qu'elle aussi aille se protéger à l'abri avec les autres personnes de Sank, surtout pour protéger aussi le bébé ! Elle n'avait pas rechigné, sachant que c'était peine perdue !

Duo avait hâte de revoir Hilde, qui, normalement, devait trahir son camp et venir les aider ! Il ne doutait plus d'elle, elle l'avait convaincu ! Et il commençait même à s'entraîner à haute voix pour lui présenter ses excuses ! Heero l'avait surpris devant la glace de la salle de bain et avait explosé de rire ! Il avait même proposé de jouer le rôle d'Hilde si ça pouvait l'aider ! Duo, furax, avait claqué la porte sur son nez ! Heero n'avait pas trop apprécié non plus ! Il avait défoncé la porte et avait mis la tête de Duo sous le jet d'eau glacé pour se venger !

Tim et Luc avaient bien revu Clara et Alexandra et ils avaient promis qu'ils reviendraient vivant ! Elles étaient plus rassurées !

Elles allaient aller aux abris avec la population ! Mais elles seraient avec leur père et Héléna, à qui elles tenaient beaucoup depuis qu'elles l'avaient rencontrées !

Quant à Quatre, il avait demandé à Sylvia de suivre Catherine à l'abri ! Celle-ci avait d'abord refusé, sous prétexte qu'elle voulait aider les autres, mais Quatre l'obligea à lui obéir, ayant peur pour elle !

-tu te cacheras avec ta famille, un point c'est tout !

-mais Quatre…

-il n'y a pas de mais ! Si je sais que tu es sur le champ de bataille, je ne serai pas rassuré et je vais tout faire foiré ! Tu comprends ?

-oui, je comprends !

-alors tu iras à l'abri ? Demanda Quatre

-oui, promis !

Irina, Valentine et Timoré devaient s'occuper des enfants pendant la bataille !

Le cirque devait aller se protéger à l'abri avec les bêtes !

Heero avait rejoint Réléna pendant son dernier entraînement avec son frère ! Il voyait bien que Filimon n'aurait aucune chance face à Réléna, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter ! Quand il vit que l'entraînement était terminé, il « attrapa » Réléna et l'emmena à part :

-je sais ce que tu es venu me dire mais c'est pas la peine de te fatiguer ! Fit Réléna

-et qu'est-ce que je vais te demander à ton avis ? Demanda Heero

-de ne pas aller défier Filimon !

-c'est tout à fait ça ! Fit Heero

-et bien, tu peux repartir car je compte bien le faire quand même ! C'est pas à toi de décider pour moi !

-ça, je le sais bien, mais…

-il n'y a pas de mais qui tiennent Heero !

Réléna avait ressortit son expression à la Peacecraft :

-tu devrais l'écouter petite sœur ! Fit Milliardo en approchant avec Noin

-c'est vrai, c'est dangereux ! Et si il t'arrivait malheur ? Demanda Noin

-alors c'est Milliardo qui se chargera de lui ! Où Dorothy !

-elle n'est pas assez entraînée pour ça ! Fit remarquer Milliardo. C'est toi la meilleure !

-raison de plus pour que j'y aille ! Fit Réléna

Milliardo la défia, en faisant lui aussi son regard à la Peacecraft :

-tu sais au moins ce que ça va signifier si tu tues Filimon ?

-non, dit moi ! Fit Réléna

-du sang aura coulé sur tes mains !

-je crois que tu es mal placé pour me faire cette remarque, mon cher frère !

Noin et Heero regardaient le « match » se dérouler sous leurs yeux, sans pouvoir en placer une :

-justement, je ne veux pas que tu deviennes comme moi !

-je ne deviendrai pas comme toi ! Le sang qui coulera sur mes mains sera le sang de la vengeance pour notre famille, pour le déshonneur qu'elle a subi il y a huit ans ! Ca a été la même chose pour toi quand tu as tué Ricardo !

-oui, mais… Commença Milliardo

-non ! Arrête ! Dis-moi seulement pourquoi tu as voulu tué Ricardo et la discussion sera close ! Le coupa Réléna

Milliardo hésita et déclara :

-pour venger notre père et le déshonneur de la famille !

-merci d'avoir répondu Milliardo ! Déclara Réléna

Sur ces dernières paroles, elle s'en alla ! Son frère ne chercha même pas à la retenir ! Noin déclara :

-pourquoi ne l'empêches tu pas ?

-parce qu'elle a raison ! Et puis, ça ne servirait à rien de la retenir, elle est très entêtée !

Heero baissa la tête, impuissant. Milliardo le vit et déclara :

-ne t'en fait pas pour elle ! Elle est très forte ! Elle s'en sortira !

-je le sais bien ! Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter !

-c'est normal ! Tu l'aimes que je sache ! Fit Milliardo

Heero releva la tête et déclara :

-oui !

-alors ai confiance en elle et occupe toi de TON combat ! Il faut que toi aussi tu reviennes vivant !

-ok !

Heero commença à s'en aller et Milliardo demanda :

-où vas-tu ?

-la voir et lui dire que j'ai confiance en elle !

Il ne dit plus un mot et s'en alla :

-tu sais que tu as un super beau frère ? Demanda Noin

-oui, je le sais ! C'est pour ça que je lui ai permis de vivre ici ! Répondit Milliardo

Heero rattrapa Réléna :

-attends moi !

-si c'est pour me dire d'abandonner, vas t-en tout de suite ! Déclara Réléna

Heero se posta devant elle :

-c'est pas pour ça que je suis là !

-alors c'est pour quoi ?

-pour te dire que j'ai confiance en toi ! Déclara Heero

Réléna, surprise de sa réaction, se mit à sourire et déclara à son tour :

-moi aussi j'ai confiance en toi !

Elle l'embrasa passionnément :

-tu viens, on va voir les autres avant la bataille ! Fit Heero

-oui, je viens !

Il l'a prit par l'épaule et tous les deux allèrent rejoindre la bande !

-alors ! Ca va vous deux ! Demanda Wufei

-oui et toi ? Demanda Heero

-pas du tout ! Lei s'entête à aller vouloir combattre avec les autres !

-c'est mon problème ça ! Fit Lei

-NON, C'EST AUSSI LE MIEN FIGURE TOI !

-AH OUAIS ! ET JE PEUX SAVOIR POURQUOI ? Demanda Lei

-PARCE QUE T'ES MA PETITE AMIE, ALORS JE REFUSE QUE T'Y AILLES !

-OH, MAIS SI C'EST QUE CA, CA PEUT S'ARRANGER !

Les autres regardaient la scène, impuissant :

-DE QUOI TU PARLES ? Demanda Wufei

-T'AS TRES BIEN COMPRIS ! Fit Lei

Réléna décida d'intervenir :

-allon, Lei, tu ne vas pas le quitter pour ça voyons !

-oh, que si ! Fit Lei

-QUOI ? Fit Wufei

-Wufei, si tu ne veux pas que ça arrive, laisse la faire ce qu'elle veut ! Continua Réléna

-mais…

-si tu n'as pas confiance en elle, ça ne risque pas de marcher entre vous, tu sais !

Wufei avait baissé la tête et déclara :

-je sais, mais ça m'inquiète ! Meilan est morte de la même manière ! Et je ne veux pas que ça lui arrive !

-je te promets que je reviendrais en vie ! Fit Lei

Wufei releva la tête et déclara :

-ok, fais comme tu veux !

Il se leva et s'en alla, sous les regards tristes des autres ! Maintenant, ça ne rigolait plus du tout ! Ils avaient tous la pression ! Lei décida de se lever à son tour :

-où tu vas ? Demanda Dorothy

-voir Wufei

-et toi Angelo, qu'est-ce que ta famille va faire ? Demanda Duo

-Milliardo leur a demandé de s'abriter ! Mais moi, je compte bien aller me battre avec les autres !

-tu es d'accord Dorothy ? Demanda Réléna

-oui, j'ai confiance en lui ! Déclara la concernée

-quant à vous, fit Réléna en montrant ses cousins, cousines et autres amis du doigt, allez vous protéger dans les abris ! Je ne veux plus de morts dans la famille ! Il y en a trop eu !

Ils hochèrent tous la tête à l'affirmative et Clémentine demanda :

-et toi, tu comptes toujours aller combattre Filimon ?

-oui

-tu reviendras en vie hein ? Demanda Jordan

-c'est promis ! Fit-elle en levant la main droite !

Du côté de Wufei, il était retourné dans la clairière où il avait vu Meilan et s'assit dans l'herbe, en réfléchissant ! Soudain, une lueur blanche apparut devant lui ! Il releva la tête et vit :

-Meilan ?

_-bonjour Wufei_

Meilan était là, comme un fantôme :

_-je sais que j'avais dit que je ne reviendrais plus te voir, mais là, j'ai senti que tu avais besoin de mon aide !_

-en effet !

_-tu as peur qu'elle se fasse tuer comme moi ? _

-oui ! J'ai beau avoir confiance, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment ! Mais je ne peux rien faire !

-_je sais ce que tu ressens ! Je le ressens moi-même ! Te dire d'avoir confiance en elle ne servira à rien je suppose ?_

-en effet ! Répondit Wufei

_-la seule chose que je peux te dire ne servira sûrement à rien !_

-dis quand même !

_-il arrivera ce qu'il arrivera ! Tu ne peux pas contrôler le destin ! Si elle doit se battre, elle se battra ! Si elle doit vivre, elle vivra ! Et si elle doit mourir, elle mourra !_

-tu avais raison ! Ca ne m'aide pas du tout ! Déclara Wufei

_-je suis désolée ! Mais elle seule décide de son destin ! Toi, tu n'y peux rien !_

Wufei baissa la tête, mais la releva soudain en pensant à quelque chose :

-tu m'as bien dit que tu pouvais voir le destin des gens la dernière fois ?

_-oui, c'est exact ! _Répondit Meilan

-alors, s'il te plait, dis-moi si Lei va mourir dans cette bataille !

-_je suis désolée Wufei, mais tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire !_

-fais une petite exception à la règle pour moi ! Continua Wufei

Meilan fit non de la tête.

-tu es cruelle tu sais ! Fit Wufei

_-je sais, et j'en suis désolée _! Répondit Meilan_. Mais c'est comme ça ! Mais sache que, quoi qu'il arrive, je serai toujours là pour toi !_

-je peux te demander autre chose ? Demanda Wufei

-_oui, quoi ?_

-tu es heureuse là où tu es ?

_-très, et tu comprendras pourquoi le jour où tu viendras me rejoindre !_

Wufei se mit à sourire ! Voir à nouveau Meilan lui avait fait du bien ! A croire que les morts viennent tous à Sank car cette terre ressemble au paradis ! En fait, en y repensant, C'EST le paradis ! C'est même là qu'il a rencontré Lei !

_-je vais te laisser Wufei, quelqu'un arrive !_

-qui ?

_-tu le verras bien !_

-reviens me voir ! Fit Wufei

Meilan lui fit un sourire et, petit à petit, son fantôme disparut.

-Wufei ? Appela une voix

-Lei ? C'est toi ?

-oui

Elle arriva en courant et sauta dans ses bras :

-je suis désolée !

-de quoi ?

-de ce que je t'ai dit ! Je te jure que jamais je n'ai pensé à te quitter ! Assura Lei

-je le sais ! Répondit Wufei

-écoute ! Pour ce combat, essaye de me comprendre ! J'ai envie de défendre cette terre ! Je m'y sens chez moi ! J'ai envie d'y vivre, d'y éduquer notre famille.

Wufei se mit à sourire en l'entendant dire cela ! Alors comme ça, elle pensait avoir des enfants avec lui ! Ca veut dire qu'elle comptait vivre avec lui ! Ca le rassurait d'un côté ! Mais il était toujours inquiet de la voir mourir :

-tu tiens vraiment à y aller ? Fit Wufei

-oui !

-alors je ne peux pas t'en empêcher ! Même si je suis inquiet pour toi !

-tu sais ce que ma sœur dit toujours ?

-non, dis moi !

-elle dit « il faut vivre sa vie au jour le jour, sans se soucier de ce qui peut arriver en cours de route ! Il arrivera ce qu'il arrivera ! ».

-c'est vrai, elle a raison ! Ajouta Wufei

Il la serra fort dans ses bras et déclara :

-quoi qu'il arrive, je t'aimerai toujours !

-moi aussi

Ils s'embrassèrent ! Peut-être que ce serait la dernière fois !

Réléna voulait être un peu seule avant la bataille finale ! La population proche du château commença à se protéger dans les abris ! Le reste de la population ne craignait rien, elle était hors de danger ! La bataille aurait lieu aux alentours du château ! Les g-boys montèrent dans leurs armures et se cachèrent ! Les trois commandants et leurs armées attendaient le moment final ! Milliardo et Lucrézia étaient aussi montés dans leurs armures, en se souhaitant bonne chance ! Mais ils avaient confiance l'un en l'autre, alors ils ne s'inquiétaient pas, en tout cas, pas trop ! Quant à Treize, il se posta près d'eux avec son armure :

-tu es sûr de vouloir te battre ? Demanda Milliardo

-oui, je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de toute ma vie ! Répondit Treize

Irina avait conduit les enfants en sécurité avec Valentine et Timoré ! Ils y avaient rejoint Héléna, Filipp et ses filles !

-j'espère que tout se passera bien pour Tim et Luc, déclara Alexandra

-je l'espère aussi, ajouta Clara

-votre fille n'est pas avec vous ? Demanda Alexandra à Héléna

-hélas non, elle veut combattre Filimon !

-QUOI ? Fit Clara. Mais pourquoi ?

-parce qu'il a tué sa vrai mère ici même, à Sank ! Répondit Héléna

-mais c'est qui exactement votre fille ? Demanda Alexandra

-c'est l'une des princesses de Sank, Réléna Peacecraft !

Clara et Alexandra tombèrent des nus :

-vous voulez dire que notre future demi sœur fait parti de la famille royale ? Demanda Clara

-c'est tout à fait ça !

-ben ça alors ! Fit Alexandra

Du côté de Réléna, elle était allée dans l'ancienne chambre de ses parents, où il y avait les portraits de ses deux parents au mur ! Elle stoppa devant le portrait de sa mère ! Si on ne savait pas que c'était sa mère, on aurait tout simplement pu dire que c'était un portrait de Réléna ! En effet, Réléna avait toute la tête de sa mère ! Quant à son frère, il ressemblait plus à son père !

-bonjour vous deux ! Je sais que ce que je vais faire va vous paraître anormal pour une Peacecraft, mais il faut que je le fasse ! Il faut que je tue Filimon pour laver l'honneur de notre famille ! Si seulement vous pouviez me donner votre consentement, je me sentirais plus sûre de moi !

Comme si elle avait été entendue, deux lueurs blanchâtres apparurent devant elle ! Les deux lueurs grandirent pour devenir :

-mère ? Père ?

_-bonjour ma chérie !_ Fit la mère de Réléna

Devant elle, elle avait ses deux parents qui avaient l'apparence de fantômes :

-comment est-ce possible ? Demanda Réléna

_-tout est possible à Sank ma puce_, fit le père de Réléna

Réléna en eut les larmes aux yeux :

_-tu as vraiment grandi ma chérie ! Et tu es devenue une très belle jeune fille tu sais !_

_-enfin ma chérie, c'est normal qu'elle soit belle, c'est tout toi !_ Fit le père de Réléna

_-et on sait que tu as un petit ami !_ Rajouta la mère de Réléna

-comment vous pouvez savoir ? Demanda Réléna

_-parce qu'on vous surveille tous les jours ! Fit son père. Et toute la famille est heureuse de voir que le pays est à nouveau sous votre contrôle !_

-toute la famille ? Demanda Réléna

_-oui, toute ma chérie ! Ton père adoptif aussi ! Il est très heureux pour toi et pour ta mère adoptive ! Il est content qu'elle ait refait sa vie avec un autre ! Et tu as de la chance d'avoir un petit ami aussi compréhensif ! Bref, on est tous heureux pour vous !_

Tout en disant cela, d'autres lueurs blanchâtres apparurent pour laisser place aux autres membres de la famille que Réléna avait connu ! Ses petits cousins et cousines, ses tantes, ses oncles… Et son père adoptif :

_-on est tous très fier de toi et de ce que tu comptes faire ma chérie !_ Fit Mr Darlian

Toute la famille hocha la tête à l'affirmative !

_-et puis, tu sais, avant ma mort, j'ai souhaité très fort que toi et Milliardo vengiez notre famille _! Fit sa mère

-je le sais, j'étais là mère ! Fit Réléna

_-tu m'as vu mourir ?_ Demanda sa mère

-oui, et je me suis juré de tuer moi-même Filimon ! J'ai votre consentement ?

_-oui, tu l'as ma chérie, fit sa mère en lui caressant la joue._

_-Il faut qu'on te laisse ! Fit son père. Mais si jamais tu as encore besoin de notre aide, appelle nous et nous arriverons aussitôt !_

-merci ! Fit Réléna

Sa famille lui souri une dernière fois et disparu petit à petit

Quand elle fut seule, elle déclara durement:

-prépare toi bien Filimon, car ce soir, tu vas mourir !

Elle descendit en bas et alla rejoindre son bataillon :

-Miss Peacecraft, nous sommes prêts ! fit Dimitri, le commandant

-bien, c'est parfait ! Soyez très prudent ! Et ne tuer surtout pas Filimon ! Débrouillez vous pour que son armure mobile ne fonctionne plus et qu'il soit obligé de se poser ! Ensuite, je m'occuperai personnellement de son cas !

-bien madame ! Fit Dimitri. Vous avez entendu ? Fit-il à ses hommes

-**_OUI_**, firent tous les autres !

Bien, je vais aller prier pour votre victoire en attendant ! Et si jamais vous êtes en danger, posez-vous immédiatement, c'est compris ?

-**_OUI_**

Réléna se retira et vit plus loin l'armure de son frère ! Elle lui fit de grands signes et il lui répondit en envoyant des lumières vers elle !

-BONNE CHANCE, cria t-elle

-MERCI, TOI AUSSI, répondit son frère

Elle continua de marcher et vit les cinq gundams ! Heero descendit de son armure et vint la serrer dans ses bras :

-pourquoi t'as l'air si heureuse alors qu'on part au combat ?

Elle se mit à repenser à sa famille qu'elle venait de voir et déclara :

-c'est un secret !

-ben voyons ! Fit Heero. Mais où tu vas comme ça ?

-à la chapelle du château ! Je vais prier Dieu de bien vouloir vous laisser la vie sauve et vous laisser la victoire !

-sois prudente !

-toi aussi !

Ils s'embrassèrent puis Heero remonta dans son armure. Réléna commença à s'éloigner et entendit :

-ça, ça met du tonus avant un combat

C'était Duo, comme d'habitude !

-Duo ?

-Oui Heero ?

-la ferme !

-ok !

Réléna fit tout pour s'empêcher de rire, ce n'était pas le moment ! Elle entra dans la chapelle et marcha jusqu'à l'hôtel. Elle se mit à genoux devant une statue du Christ crucifié et approcha ses mains serrées devant son visage:

-Seigneur, je viens ici pour te demander ton aide ! Je sais que, c'est toi seul qui décides qui doit vivre où mourir ! Mais j'aimerais que tu écoutes ce que j'ai à te dire ! Sank est une des plus belle terre du monde, et ça a été très dure de la reconstruire après que nous l'ayons reprise des mains de Ricardo ! Alors j'aimerais que tu aides nos soldats du mieux que tu le pourras pour qu'on soit les vainqueurs ! Ainsi, Sank sera à nouveau protégée.

Elle s'arrêta un instant, puis reprit :

-je voudrais aussi que tu me pardonnes pour ce que je vais faire ! Mais je m'y sens obligée ! Est-ce toi qui me pousse à venger ma famille ? Où est-ce seulement moi ? Je sais que tu ne vas pas me répondre, tu es beaucoup trop occupé pour ça, Mais j'aurais voulu savoir quand même ! M'en voudras-tu d'avoir tué une des personnes que tu as fait naître ? Si tel est le cas, je sais que tu me le feras comprendre à ta façon !

Elle s'arrêta à nouveau puis reprit :

-s'il te plait, protège tous les gens que j'aime ! Ne leur en veut pas si ils tuent ! Ils le font pour la bonne cause ! Comme on dit, il faut faire des sacrifices si on veut enfin avoir la paix !

Elle s'arrêta à nouveau et reprit :

-une dernière chose ! Sache que, quoi que tu décides, je serais toujours aussi croyante ! Je croirais toujours en toi, quoi qu'il arrive ! Ce soir, tu m'as permis de voir ma famille, et je t'en suis très reconnaissante ! Cela faisait des années que j'en rêvais !

Elle finit sa phrase en déclarant :

-au nom du père, du fils et du saint esprit, amen !

Elle fit, en même temps, les signes de la croix, puis s'en alla !

Au moment où elle sortit, elle entendit la sirène !

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Fin de ce chapitre !

Ca vous a plu ?

Ca y est, l'attaque commence ! Que va-t-il se passer ?


	112. Hilde avec nous!

**Gundam wing d'une autre façon**

_Hilde avec nous !_

TUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUuuuuuuuuuuuuUUUUUUUUUUUuuuuuuuuuuuuuuUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu…

-c'est l'alarme ! Les radars les ont détecté ! BATAILLON DE LA JUSTICE, PREPAREZ VOUS !

-**_OUI !_**

Milliardo envoya une communication à l'armure de Noin :

-Noin ?

-oui Miliardo ?

-sois prudente !

-ok, pas de problème, chef !

Réléna arriva en courant auprès de son bataillon :

-vous êtes prêts ? Demanda Réléna

-oui, madame, répondit Dimitry

Dorothy arriva en courant elle aussi ! Son bataillon était à côté de celui de sa sœur :

-Dorothy ? Mais, tu n'es pas avec les autres ? Demanda Réléna

-tu plaisantes j'espère ! J'ai mon bataillon à commander moi aussi ! Répondit Dorothy

Réléna lui fit un sourire et se tourna vers les armures mobiles des deux bataillons :

-nous contacterons vos commandants (Dimitri et Mark) par ceci (Réléna montra une sorte de radio, mais plus puissante, où on pouvait y voir les images). Sitôt que l'on donne un ordre, ils vous le transmettent par communication et vous obéissez de suite ! Compris ?

-**_OUI !_**

-bien, parfait ! Bonne chance à tous ! Et faites votre possible pour revenir en vie ! Fit Dorothy

-c'est enregistré ! Répondit Mark

Du côté des gundams, les pilotes se parlaient par communication visuelle :

-c'était l'alarme ! Ils arrivent ! Fit un Duo tout excité d'aller se battre

-holà ! Du calme Duo, on n'y va pas tout de suite ! On attend qu'ils arrivent ! Ils croient nous prendre par surprise mais ça va être le contraire ! Ajouta Heero

-les gars ? Fit Trowa

-QUOI ? Firent les autres

-bonne chance ! Répondit Trowa

Ils sourirent tous et firent oui de la tête !

Quant aux combattants à terre, ils attendaient vers le port, là où les forces terrestres de l'Alliance devraient arriver :

-Sally ?

-oui Lei ?

-si on s'en sort indemne, fais moi penser à remercier notre Dieu !

-ok, je n'y manquerais pas ! Et si on meurt ?

-parle pas de malheur ! Déclara Billy, à ses côtés.

-chut ! Je vois quelque chose arriver ! Fit Angelo, non loin

Sally hurla :

-QUE TOUT LE MONDE SE CACHE ! LES BATEAUX QUI TRANSPORTENT NOS ENNEMIS ARRIVENT !

Tous les soldats et combattants s'exécutèrent et attendirent le signal de leur chef Sally (car, oui, Milliardo avait insisté pour qu'elle commande vu qu'elle voulait se battre !).

Milliardo vit, au loin, les Taurus de l'Alliance arriver ! Il envoya un message par communication visuelle :

-ils arrivent ! Attendez bien mon signal pour attaquer !

-**_OK !_**

Puis il contacta sa sœur par radio :

-Réléna ?

-_oui ?_ fit cette dernière

-ils arrivent ! Envoie le message vers la centrale pour qu'on coupe toutes les lumières de Sank !

-_compris ! Au fait, tu penses que les pilotes vont s'en sortir avec les nouvelles armures ?_

-bien sûr que oui ! Elles se pilotent comme nos anciens Taurus ! Ces ingénieurs sont de vrais génies !

_-oui, c'est vrai ! Bon, je te laisse, j'envoie le message à la centrale !_

L'image coupa pour laisser place à un écran noir ! Réléna appela la centrale par radio :

-c'est bon, ils arrivent ! Coupez toutes les lumières !

-_compris patronne_ ! Fit la voix d'un homme

Tout à coup, Sank sombra dans la pénombre ! Filimon, en voyant cela, déclara :

-mais… Que se passe t-il ?

-c'est rien ! Ils doivent avoir une panne de courant ! Fit Hilde, qui était au côté de Filimon pour se battre à ses côtés en cas de bobo.

-tant mieux ! Ca nous aidera encore plus ! Fit Filimon. Sur le coup, j'ai cru qu'ils étaient au courant de notre arrivée ! Ca me rassure !

-si ils avaient été au courant, ça veut dire que j'aurais trahi ! Fit Hilde. Et je ne l'ai pas fait, je peux vous l'assurer !

-je n'en doute pas, ma chère ! Fit Filimon

« Dommage, pensa Hilde, parce que tu me crois trop, imbécile ! Tu ne t'imagines pas ce que toi et ton armée allez ramasser dans les dents ! La tête que tu vas faire en voyant que je vous vous êtes fait berné par une débutante comme moi ! ». Elle se mit à rire intérieurement à ces pensées mais décida de vite se concentrer ! Il ne fallait pas que les bataillons de Sank la prennent pour leur ennemie ! Elle savait qu'ils étaient au courant de son arrivée mais, la reconnaîtraient-ils ? Si non, il faudrait qu'elle envoie un signal à Réléna qui les préviendrait au plus vite ! Où alors…Oh, et puis zut, elle aviserait en temps voulu !

-vous avez l'air bien pensive, fit Filimon, qui la voyait par communication

-oh, ce n'est rien ! C'est juste que je suis inquiète ! Qui ne l'est pas avant une première bataille ! Se défendit Hilde

-oui, je comprends ! Mais, vous avez de la chance, celle-ci sera simple puisque ils ne seront pas préparés ! Ca va être très facile de les tuer tous !

« Ca, tu peux le dire que ça va être simple ! C'est vous qui n'êtes pas préparés ! Vous allez tous crever, bande de cons !», pensa Hilde

-oui, vous avez raison, répondit aussitôt Hilde avec un sourire de faux cul pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons !

-bon, je vais maintenant être obligé de couper cette communication pour lancer l'offensive ! Vous m'excuserez ! Fit Filimon. Et puis, nous aurons bien le temps de nous parler quand nous nous battrons côte à côte !

-mais bien sûr, allez-y ! Fit Hilde, toujours avec son sourire de faux cul plaqué sur ses lèvres.

Une fois que son écran devint noir, elle lança :

-pauvre con ! Si tu crois vraiment que je vais me battre à tes côtés, ben c'est raté ! Je donne pas cher de ta peau !

Puis elle entendit :

**_-A L'ATTAQUE !_**

C'était Filimon qui avait envoyé le signal d'attaque ! Puis, il contacta ses hommes sur les bateaux et ordonna d'attaquer le château dès qu'ils seraient à terre !

-bien, maintenant, nous pouvons discuter ! Fit Filimon à Hilde en réapparaissant sur l'écran de cette dernière

-nous n'attaquons pas avec les autres ? Demanda Hilde

-non, nous attendons que le chemin soit libre pour cela ! Répondit Filimon

« Ben voyons, faut surtout pas te fatiguer mon vieux ! » Pensa Hilde

Mais elle répondit :

-ok !

Les Taurus de l'Alliance arrivèrent au dessus des bataillons sans les voir à cause de la pénombre et Milliardo en profita pour déclarer :

-A L'ATTAQUE !

Tous les Vayates décollèrent et prirent les ennemis par surprise, c'est-à-dire, par-dessous eux !

Réléna, voyant que le bataillon de son frère était passé à l'attaque, ordonna :

-ALLEZ, BATAILLON DE LA PAIX, ATTAQUEZ !

-VOUS AUSSI, BATAILLON DE LA LIBERTE, ordonna Dorothy

Toutes les armures décollèrent

Du côté de Sally, dès que les bateaux furent posés, déclara :

-attendez un moment !

Dès qu'elle vit les soldats de l'Alliance sortir, elle hurla :

-A L'ATTAQUE !

Tous les combattants et les soldats sortirent de leurs cachettes et foncèrent sur les « pauvres » soldats qui n'avaient pas eu le temps de réagir ! Ils étaient à peu près 200 ! Alors que du côté de Sank, ils étaient 400 à attaquer, et les 400 autres restaient près du château, pour le défendre si jamais les soldats de l'Alliance arrivaient à passer !

Les gundams, en voyant Milliardo attaquer, passèrent à leur tour à l'offensive !

-c'est parti ! Fit Duo, tout excité

-pas de pitié, lança Wufei

Duo décolla en voyant deux armures mobiles à l'écart des autres :

-où tu vas Duo ? Demanda Quatre

-regarde ! Y'a deux armures à l'écart ! Je suis sûr que y'a Filimon dans le Taurus blanc !

-ok, on te le laisse ! Mais n'oublie pas, laisse Filimon en vie, c'est Réléna qui se charge de son cas ! Répondit Heero

-ok !

Filimon, en voyant que Sank se défendaient déjà, déclara :

-mais c'est impossible ! Ils n'étaient pas censés être déjà prêt ! C'est…C'est…

-impossible ? Demanda Hilde

-oui, vous ne les avez quand même pas prévenu !

Hilde n'eut pas le temps de répondre, une armure l'attaquait ! Mais pas n'importe quelle armure ! C'était le Deathcyte Hell de Duo. Elle esquiva facilement ses coups, vu qu'elle était une excellente pilote. Elle entendit :

-rends toi avec ton commandant et je te laisse la vie sauve !

C'était Duo, Hilde avait reconnu sa voix ! Elle envoya de suite une communication visuelle vers son armure ! Quand Duo vit le visage d'Hilde apparaître, il baissa aussitôt son arme ! Bien sûr, Filimon ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'ils se disaient et du coup, il ne comprit pas pourquoi le pilote du gundam avait baissé sa garde !

-tu comptes vraiment me tuer ? Fit Hilde en souriant

-non, pas du tout ! Comment ça se fait que t'es au côté de ce type ?

-t'es jaloux ? Fit Hilde

-non, pas du tout ! S'empressa de dire Duo

-en fait, il voulait que je me charge de sa sécurité si y'avait du grabuge !

-ok, je vois ! Fit Duo

Mais Filimon envoya une communication visuelle à Hilde ! Du coup, sur son écran, elle avait deux visages :

-que se passe t-il, pourquoi ne l'attaquez vous pas ? Demanda Filimon

-pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'attaque pas mes alliés ! Répondit Hilde

Duo entendait tout et commençait à sourire !

-comment ça vos alliés ? Fit Filimon

-mon pauvre, vous vous êtes vraiment fait berner ! Fit Hilde. Vous avez vraiment cru que j'allais attaquer mes propres amis ! Mais que vous êtes con !

-vous avez osé nous trahir ? Demanda Filimon

-euh… Laissez moi réfléchir ! Oui, en effet, je vous ai trahi ! Fit Hilde en souriant

-sachez que vous serez jugé pour ce que vous venez de faire ! Fit Filimon

-vraiment ? Et qui me jugera ? Vous peut-être ? Une fois que vous serez deux pieds sous terre ?

Filimon se mit à pâlir et ne répondit pas ! Duo lança :

-allez ! Viens Hilde ! Allons prévenir Réléna pour qu'elle sache où est Filimon et qu'elle envoie son bataillon le chercher ! Fit Duo

-ok, je te suis ! Lança joyeusement Hilde

Ils partirent tous les deux, laissant un Filimon rouge de rage !

Une fois posés près de Réléna et Dorothy, ils descendirent de leurs armures et Hilde se précipita dans les bras de son cher Duo :

-tu m'as trop manqué ! Fit Duo

-toi aussi, mais là, on a pas le temps pour les embrassades !

Réléna et Dorothy accoururent près de leur amie et la serrèrent dans leurs bras :

-je savais que tu ne nous trahirais pas ! Lança Réléna

-Réléna, c'est pas le moment pour se dire bonjour ! Fit Hilde. Si j'ai atteri, c'est pour te prévenir que Filimon est là-bas (elle lui montra la direction du Taurus blanc). Si tu le veux vivant, envoie de suite une partie de ton bataillon le chercher !

-ok, merci du renseignement !

Hilde et Duo se dépêchèrent de remonter dans leurs armures et retournèrent au combat ! Réléna appela le commandant :

-commandant ! Envoyez dix de vos hommes chercher le Taurus blanc et dites leur de le ramener dans la cour arrière du château !

-compris ! Répondit Dimitri

Hilde et Duo arrivèrent près de Milliardo et Noin et Duo déclara par communication visuelle :

-je vous présente Hilde ! C'est grâce à elle si vous êtes prêt ce soir !

L'image d'Hilde apparut aux armures de Noin et Milliardo et Milliardo déclara :

-merci à toi pour cette aide précieuse !

-je t'en prie ! Le plaisir est pour moi ! Bon, je vous laisse, je vais aider les autres !

Et sans plus attendre, elle se dirigea vers les Vayates pour les aider ! Milliardo les prévint de ne pas l'attaquer car elle était avec eux ! Pour ne pas qu'ils se trompent d'ennemi, elle alluma une de ses lumières bleues sur le côté qu'elle avait installé elle-même ! Les autres Taurus n'en possédaient pas !

Luc se débrouillait car une seule armure mobile l'attaquait mais Tim était attaqué par deux Taurus et ne savait plus où donner de la tête ! Soudain, un troisième Taurus arriva vers lui et il déclara :

-comme si j'avais déjà pas assez de problèmes avec ses deux là, il faut qu'on m'en envoie une autre !

Un des Taurus s'apprêta à tirer sur lui mais explosa avant ! Le Taurus qui venait d'arriver l'avait dégommé :

-hé, ça va pas ! Hurla l'autre pilote du Taurus ! Pourquoi t'as tué un des nôtres !

-désolée ! Fit une voix, mais je ne suis pas des vôtres !

Et sur ces belles paroles, elle lui envoya une rafale de tir qui fit exploser son armure ! C'est à ce moment que Tim remarqua la lumière bleue de l'armure sur le côté ! Il comprit aussitôt que c'était l'alliée dont parlait Milliardo :

-merci beaucoup ! J'arrivais plus à m'en sortir tout seul ! Déclara Tim

-c'était un plaisir de t'avoir aidé ! Fit Hilde

Et elle s'en alla vers les gundams qu'elle avait vu au loin ! Ils étaient aux prises avec d'autres Taurus !

Quand elle arriva, Heero crut d'abord que c'était un ennemi, mais quand il vit la lumière bleue, il déclara aux autres :

-y'a Hilde qui vient nous aider !

-cool ! Fit Duo qui était revenu voir ses coéquipiers

Mais les Taurus, croyant qu'elle était toujours de leur côté, pensèrent qu'elle venait les aider :

-enfin de l'aide, déclara un des pilotes ennemis

Mais elle lui tira dessus et un autre déclara :

-mais t'es malade où quoi ? Tu tues tes alliés maintenant ?

-depuis quand vous êtes mes alliés ? Demanda t-elle en tirant sur lui

Les vingt Taurus qui étaient autour des gundam furent vite anéantis ! Duo déclara :

-mais t'es pas du tout une mauvaise pilote ! Fit Duo

-ben, qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Que j'avais besoin de ton aide pour me défendre ? Demanda Hilde

-ben, je l'espérais un peu ! Se défendit ce dernier

-attention ! Fit Trowa ! Y'en a d'autres qui arrivent !

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Fin de ce chapitre !

Ca vous a plu ?


	113. la bataille continue

**Gundam**** wing d'une autre façon**

****

_La bataille continue_

Du côté de Sally, les combattants et les soldats de Sank arrivaient à s'en sortir, même si quelques uns tombaient à cause de balles perdues! En effet, certains soldats de l'Alliance avaient eu le temps de prendre leurs armes!

Lei se débrouillait assez avec son sabre! Les ennemis tombaient sous ses coups, sans pouvoir rien faire vu sa rapidité! Mais un des soldats lui tira dessus. Elle tomba à terre. Sally, voyant cela, prit son arme et, de rage, tira sur celui qui avait osé viser sa soeur en pleine tête! Billy la couvra en tirant sur un des soldats qui la visait elle aussi! (hé ouais, il sait se servir d'une arme! C'est normal, la marine fait parti de l'armée! lol!).Sally ne prit pas le temps de le remercier et se précipita vers sa soeur qui était à terre...

Du côté des gundams, ils arrivaient à se débrouiller vu que leurs armures étaient plus puissantes et plus résistantes! Hilde se battait toujours à leur côté! Les Taurus ne comprenaient pas quand elle leur tirait dessus! Du coup, ils se faisaient prendre par surprise et n'avaient pas le temps de réagir!

-tu m'impressionnes de plus en plus tu sais Hilde! Fit Duo

-vraiment? Ben, t'as encore rien vu! Fit celle-ci

Tout en disant cela, elle dégomma deux Taurus en même temps, sous les yeux admiratifs de Duo.

Wufei sortit son sabre laser et déclara:

-vous allez voir ce que Wufei Chang vous réserve, petites vermines!

Tout en disant cela, il éclata deux autres Taurus.

-du calme Wuffie, mais laisse m'en quand même un peu, s'il te plait! Moi aussi j'ai besoin de dégommer de l'ozzie! Répliqua Duo

-JE M'APPELLE WUFEI, PAS WUFFIE, COMPRIS?

-ouais ouais, c'est ça Wuffie

-euh, Duo, tu ferais bien de ne pas trop l'énerver, c'est pas parce que t'es son coéquipier qu'il va pas te le faire regretter, le prévint Quatre

-t'as peut-être raison, je vais pas trop chercher à l'embêter quand on se bat! Déclara Duo

-y'en a d'autres qui arrivent! Fit Trowa. A mon tour!

Il sortit sa mitraillette et tira une rafale de balles qui détruit trois Taurus!

Quatre en fit de même et en détruisit deux!

Heero, qui commençait à sérieusement s'ennuyer que les Taurus ne s'occupent pas de lui, décida d'attaquer à son tour! Il sortit son sabre laser et trancha une dizaine d'armures mobiles à lui tout seul en moins de deux minutes:

-hé, t'es pas sympa! Fit Duo. Laisse m'en un peu!

Il sortit sa faux et trancha cinq armures à son tour.

Du côté de Milliardo, il avait sorti son sabre et s'amusait bien à trancher les Taurus qui se trouvaient sur son chemin! Quant à Treize, il faisait la même chose et s'amusait à défier Milliardo:

-je suis sûr que j'en détruirais plus que toi!

-alors là, compte pas là-dessus! Fit Milliardo

- vous n'avez pas fini tous les deux! Lança Noin. C'est pas trop le moment de se lancer des défis je vous ferais remarquer!

-si on peut même plus s'amuser! fit Milliardo

-c'est clair, ajouta Treize

"C'est pas vrai, ce sont des vrais gamins tous les deux!" Pensa Noin

Tout en pensant cela, elle détruisit deux Taurus avec sa rafale de tir.

Dans les abris, la population était terrorisée en entendant tous ces bruits! Catherine et les autres s'étaient rejoints!

-ça m'énerve de ne pas savoir ce qui se passe! Déclara Catherine

-je te rassure, ça vaut mieux ainsi! Fit Jack, un des dresseurs du cirque

Sa copine, Samia, lui tapa l'arrière de la tête et déclara:

-t'es pas bien de lui dire ça! Y'a Trowa qui se bat là-haut! Elle s'inquiète! T'aurais pas pu trouver autre chose à dire?

-désolé! fit Jack, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

-je sais, c'est pas grave! Répondit Catherine. Tout ce que j'espère, c'est qu'il reviendra vivant! Je ne veux pas que mon bébé vive sans père!

Tout le monde baissa la tête!

-ne t'en fais pas! Fit Clémentine. Il sait bien se battre, c'est pas pour rien que c'est un gundam!

Catherine retrouva son sourire et déclara:

-merci

-je t'en prie!

Etienne serra Clémentine dans ses bras en voyant qu'elle tremblait:

-pourquoi tu trembles? T'as froid où t'as peur?

-je m'inquiète pour les autres! Lei et Angelo sont sur le champ de bataille. Dorothy qui n'a pas voulu nous suivre en nous disant qu'elle voulait rester près de son bataillon et de Réléna. Je m'inquiète aussi pour Sally, et tous les autres!

-arrête! Ca sert à rien de s'inquiéter! Ils vont s'en sortir! Tu verras! Je te le promets!

Justin ajouta:

-et Réléna qui veut s'occuper elle même de ce type!

Ils baissèrent à nouveau tous la tête, et pour une fois, Irina dit quelque chose de bien sur cette chère Réléna:

-ne fous s'inquiétez pas! Ca neu sert à rien! Madeumoiselleu Peacecraft est très forteu! Fous ferrez, elle refiendra en fie! Il faut afoir confiance en elleu!

Ils relevèrent à nouveau la tête et sourirent. Valentine, Timoré et Héléna la regardèrent, surpris! Quant à Alexandra, Clara et Filipp, ils ne comprenaient pas ce soudain intérêt pour Irina! Il est vrai qu'ils ne l'avaient pas connu avant!

-vous avez raison! C'est la meilleure en escrime! Fit Anthony

-c'est la meilleure en tout tu veux dire! Ajouta Annabelle

-oui, elle s'en sortira, continua Jordan

-tu as raison! Fit Mariemaïa

-OUI! Firent tous les autres!

Gregory prit la parole:

-bon, puisqu'on ne peut rien faire sur le champ de bataille, allons voir si les personnes ont besoin de quelque chose!

-c'est une bonne idée! Fit Tom

-allez, on te suit petit frère! Fit Laetitia en prenant la main de John

Ils se levèrent tous et décidèrent d'aller questionner les gens pour savoir s'ils avaient besoin d'aide. Héléna alla voir avec Filipp et trouva ses deux secrétaires avec leurs amants:

-vous allez bien? Demanda Héléna

-oui, ne vous inquiétez pas pour nous! Fit Diana. Il vaut mieux penser à ceux qui se battent pour nous dehors!

-très bien! Fit Filipp

Ils continuèrent leur chemin.

A nouveau du côté des combattants, ils arrivaient à se débrouiller! L'ennemi était presque vaincu!

Sally arriva vers sa soeur sans bobo, bien protégée par Billy qui la couvrait! Elle voyait déjà le sang de sa soeur par terre!

à suivre...

Ca vous a plu?

Lei, est-elle toujours en vie?

Sank, sera t-elle toujours dirigée par les Peacecraft après cette bataille ?

Et Filimon, que va t-il donc lui arriver ?

Les gundams, vont-ils s'en sortir?

Autant de question sans réponse?

Ben, faudra lire la suite pour savoir!

Je sais, je suis méchante de couper là, mais c'est pour le suspens! mdr!

M'en veuillez pas, c'est dans ma nature d'être aussi méchante!


	114. la bataille continue toujours

**Gundam**** wing d'une autre façon**

_La bataille continue toujours_

Sally était devant le corps de sa soeur, et quand elle vit que c'était bien du sang qu'elle avait vu de loin, elle commença à paniquer! Elle se rappela même les paroles qu'elle lui avait dit avant cette bataille "si jamais on s'en sort, fais moi penser à remercier notre Dieu!". Mais elle commença à se dire que sa soeur ne serait plus là pour le faire! Elle commença à pleurer:

-putain, mais pourquoi tu chouines toi? Fit une voix.

Sally s'arrêta soudain de pleurer et baissa la tête en direction de sa soeur:

-tu pourrais plutôt t'occuper de moi au lieu de pleurer comme une madeleine!

-c'est toi Lei? T'es vivante? Fit-elle en espérant avoir raison

-bien sûr que c'est moi imbécile! Tu veux que ce soit qui d'autre? Le pape?

Sally la releva soudain et la serra dans ses bras:

-j'ai cru que t'étais morte!

-oui, mais lâche moi là! Tu me serres trop fort! J'ai trop mal! Fit Lei

-oh, désolée! T'es touchée où?

-à l'épaule! Fit Lei

Et en effet, Sally vit du sang couler de l'épaule de sa soeur. Elle lui attrapa le bras aussitôt ce qui arracha un cri de douleur à sa soeur qui se mit à la traiter de tous les noms!

-espèce de $£ $µ de $µet de $¨µ. Je vais te $¨µ$

-oh, s'il te plait, sois polie! Fit Sally. Je veux juste voir si c'est grave!

-c'était pas la peine de m'arracher le bras pour autant! Continua Lei

La bataille continuait de faire rage malgré le peu d'hommes de l'Alliance qu'il restait! Alors Sally décida d'emmener sa soeur à l'abri, c'est à dire, derrière une des barques qui servait de bouclier:

-ça n'a pas l'air trop grave! Mais il faut arrêter l'hémorragie!

-ok! Fit Lei

Sally déchira un morceau de son débardeur et en fit une bande pour sa soeur! Billy arriva alors en disant, victorieusement:

-on a gagné! Ils sont tous morts!

Sally prit son arme aussitôt et la pointa sur lui:

-hé, mais qu'est-ce qui te prend? Demanda Billy, affolé

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire autre chose, Sally tira et il ferma les yeux! Il entendit alors un corps tomber ! Il rouvrit les yeux et se retourna! Un des soldats de l'Alliance avait son arme à la main mais n'avait pas eu le temps de tirer sur lui grâce à Sally:

-MAINTENANT, on a gagné! Le corrigea Sally

-merci ma puce! Sur le coup, j'ai bien cru que t'allais me tuer!

-pourquoi j'aurais fait ça? Parce que t'es un mauvais amant au lit?

Lei pouffa de rire et Billy fit une tête de déterré! Sally explosa de rire et déclara:

-je plaisantais mon amour voyons!

-sur le coup, j'ai cru que t'étais sérieuse! fit Billy

-parce que maintenant, tu doutes de toi? Répliqua Sally

Il ne su quoi répondre et les deux filles explosèrent à nouveau de rire.

Tous les soldats et combattants de Sank levèrent le bras en criant:

-VICTOIRE! VICTOIRE!

Il y avait eu quelques pertes du côté de ces chers combattants de Sank! Une vingtaine s'était fait tuer! Quarante autres étaient blessés! Mais du côté de l'Alliance, il n'y avait aucun survivant!

Pour ce qui est du combat aérien, il n'y avait presque plus de Taurus! Les gundams décimèrent les derniers!

-OUAIS! ON A GAGNE! Fit Duo

-pour une fois, je suis aussi content que toi Maxwell, déclara Wufei

-c'est bien Wuffie, tu te décoinces!

-JE M'APPELLE WUFEI! PAS WUFFIE!

-en fait, t'es pas aussi décoincé que ça! Continua Duo

-bon, si on se posait! Proposa Trowa

-OK!

Filimon, quand il avait remarqué que les armures de Sank étaient bien plus puissantes que les Taurus de l'Alliance, avait continué de paniquer encore plus! Il savait qu'il y avait deux gundams à Sank car la première fois que l'Alliance avait attaqué, ils les avaient remarqué! Mais il ne savait pas que les CINQ étaient à Sank! Du coup, il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance de gagner cette bataille! Hivler n'allait pas être content! Deux batailles perdues d'affilées, ce n'est pas bon!

Mais c'est surtout quand il vit une dizaine da Vayates arriver vers lui qu'il s'inquiéta vraiment! Il n'avait plus l'aide de cette garce d'Hilde qui les avait trahi! Il devait se débrouiller seul à présent!

-Mr Filimon, rendez vous! Fit une voix

C'était un des pilotes de ces Vayates:

-jamais! Fit Filimon en envoyant une rafale de balle.

Mais les Vayates esquivèrent facilement et deux des Vayates l'attrapèrent de chaque côté:

-vous avez de la chance! Nous avons ordre de vous ramener en vie! Fit une autre voix. Sinon, on vous aurait déjà éliminé!

-comment ça? Pourquoi devez vous me ramener vivant?

-parce qu'une autre personne veut se charger de vous! Répondit une autre voix

-qui est-ce? Demanda Filimon

-la personne qui nous commande!

-je vois! Ce doit être ce Peacecraft qui a envie de me tuer, comme Ricardo !

Il entendit des rires provenir des Vayates

-pourquoi riez vous?

-parce que, quand vous verrez celui qui veut en finir avec vos, vous allez être surpris!

Et sans plus un mot, ils l'emmenèrent dans la cour arrière du château, comme Réléna l'avait demandé!

Du côté de Milliardo:

-NOUS SOMMES VAINQUEURS! Fit Milliardo

-oui, mais qui a gagné le pari? Demanda Treize

-c'est moi assurément! J'ai détruit plus d'armures que toi! Fit Milliardo

-non mon cher, c'est le contraire! Répliqua Treize

Ce petit jeu dura un moment, jusqu'à ce que Lucrézia intervienne:

-bon, puisque c'est comme ça, on va dire que c'est moi qui suis la gagnante!

-mais c'est de la triche! T'as même pas participé! Fit Milliardo

-je sais, mais c'est comme ça! Fit Noin en allant se poser

-non mais attends! Tu vas voir qui c'est qui a gagné! Fit milliardo en la suivant

Du côté de la population, ils notèrent tous que les bruits des explosions avaient cessé!

Lady Une arriva en courant vers la bande qui s'était regroupé et déclara:

-nous avons gagné!

-HOURRA!

-mais où étiez vous? Demanda Mariemaïa

-pas trop loin du champ de bataille! Je voulais savoir les nouvelles en première afin de vous les transmettre! Répondit Lady Une

-je me suis inquiétée! Déclara Mariemaïa

-je suis désolée! Répliqua Lady Une en la prenant dans ses bras.

Réléna et Dorothy virent les 10 Vayates passer au dessus d'elles et atterrir dans la cour arrière du château!

-cette fois ci, c'est à mon tour de jouer! Fit Réléna

-bonne chance! Fit Dorothy. Il faut que j'y aille!

-où tu vas?

-voir si Angelo est toujours vivant! Et je l'espère vraiment! Répondit Dorothy

Elle s'en alla en courant!

-à nous deux, Filimon, fit Réléna en se dirigeant vers le château

Fin de ce chapitre!

Ca vous a plu?

Que va t-il se passer à présent?

Réléna, va-t-elle combattre vraiment Filimon?

Réléna: je vais gagner où pas?

Dolphin: chais pas! Faut que je réfléchisse!

Réléna: Heero, faut que je m'inquiète?

Heero: oui, quand elle dit ça, c'est pas bon du tout!

Réléna et Heero tournent la tête vers Dolphin qui écrit le chapitre suivant avec avidité, puis se regardent à nouveau:

Réléna: je crois que l'heure de faire mon testament est venu

Heero: je le pense aussi

Duo: tu me lègues quoi?

Heero l'assomme

Réléna: merci Heero, sinon, je crois que je l'aurais tué

Dolphin: tuer? Qui a dit tuer?

Réléna: mon Dieu, elle est complètement folle

Heero: complètement disjonctée tu veux dire!

Dolphin relève la tête, les ayant entendu, et écrit aussitôt en parlant à haute voix:

-penser à me venger de ces deux là! Pourquoi pas en les faisant mourir atrocement dans cette fic? Hum... C'est une très bonne idée!

Heero et Réléna se cassent en courant!


	115. Réléna VS Filimon

**Gundam**** wing d'une autre façon**

****

_Réléna__ VS Filimon_

Les Vayates déposèrent l'armure de Filimon dans la cour arrière du château! Puis ils le firent sortir de force! Ensuite, ils décollèrent en emmenant avec eux le Taurus blanc de Filimon!

Ce dernier regarda dans la pénombre, cherchant à voir si quelqu'un venait! Mais il faisait trop sombre pour ça! Il entendit soudain une voix:

-bonsoir Mr Filimon!

Ce dernier sursauta! Il ne reconnaissait pas la voix.

-vous avez peur? Refit la voix

Filimon nota qu'il s'agissait d'une fille, d'après la voix féminine :

-non, pas du tout! Se défendit Filimon

-vraiment?

Il entendit alors le bruit d'une bouteille en verre se briser à ses pieds et se mit à trembler de tous ses membres:

-qui êtes vous? Demanda t-il

-votre pire cauchemar! Répondit la personne

Tout en disant cela, elle le poussa sans qu'il ne la voit et il tomba à terre:

-alors? On n'a toujours pas peur?

-pas du tout! Répliqua à nouveau Filimon. C'est juste que je ne vois rien!

-vous avez peur du noir? Demanda la voix efféminée

-non, pas du tout!

-bon, j'ai pitié de vous! Je vais faire rallumer les lumières!

Elle prit sa radio et déclara:

-vous pouvez rallumer les lumières!

-ok!

Aussitôt, les lumières de la cour éblouirent Filimon qui dû s'y reprendre à trois fois avant de bien pouvoir rouvrir les yeux! Quand cela fut fait, il se releva!

Il chercha de partout pour voir où cette fille était! Mais il ne la trouvait pas! Il sentit soudain qu'on lui tapotait l'épaule alors il se retourna!

-c'est moi que vous cherchez? Demanda la fille

Filimon recula, et se mit à trembler de tous ses membres à nouveau:

-c'est impossible! Vous ne pouvez pas être vivante!

-pourquoi? Demanda la voix

-parce que...Je vous ai tué...Ici même, dans cette cour! C'est impossible!

Réléna, car c'était bien elle, rétorqua:

-vous parlez sûrement de la femme dont vous étiez très amoureux mais qui a choisi un autre homme que vous comme époux!

Filimon serra les dents de colère et répliqua:

-comment savez vous ça?

-parce que je suis sa fille! Je suis l'une des princesses de ce royaume!

Filimon ouvrit grand les yeux et se souvint que, le jour où il avait tué la reine de Sank, une petite fille était arrivée, elle avait les même yeux qu'elle et les même cheveux. Mais il n'avait pas pu la tuer à cause de son arme qui était vide!

-c'était vous cette enfant qui m'a vu la tuer? Questionna Filimon

-oui, en effet! Vous avez tué ma mère sous mes yeux sans le vouloir! Et ça va vous coûter très cher!

Elle lança quelque chose à ses pieds qui fit un bruit métallique! Filimon regarda et vit une épée d'escrime:

-je ne suis pas comme vous! Je ne tue pas les gens en tirant! Ce serait bien trop facile! Non, je préfère vous laisser une chance! Soit vous me tuez, sois je vous tue! Vous n'aurez pas la même mort que votre ami Ricardo, c'est déjà bien, non?

Filimon attrapa l'épée et se mit en position:

-ne me sous estimez pas jeune fille! Je sais très bien me servir de cette arme. C'est vous qui mourrez ce soir! Rétorqua Filimon en souriant d'un sourire mesquin

-ne me sous estimez pas non plus, mon cher! Vous pourriez le regretter! Fit Réléna en souriant à son tour. Vous mourrez ici même, à l'endroit où vous avez tué ma mère !

Filimon n'en puit plus et attaqua! Réléna stoppa le coup facilement puis attaqua à son tour! Filimon stoppa lui aussi le coup mais dû reculer sous l'impact de son épée!

-je vois que vous savez bien vous servir de cet engin! Déclara Filimon

-oh, mais vous n'avez encore rien vu!

Et tout en disant cela, elle fut très rapide et porta un coup sur l'épaule de Filimon qui hurla de douleur:

-**_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH,_** espèce de...

Pour se venger, il leva lui aussi son arme et frappa Réléna. Elle essaya d'esquiver mais il la toucha quand même à l'épaule. Elle retint un cri de douleur et se tint l'épaule.

Filimon déclara:

-hé bien hé bien, les Peacecraft, toutes les mêmes, une fois qu'on leur met un coup, elles sont hors jeu! Vous êtes vraiment comme votre mère! Impuissante et faible!

Réléna, rouge de colère en entendant cela, chargea à nouveau en hurlant:

-MA MERE N'ETAIT NI IMPUISSANTE, NI FAIBLE, ESPECE DE SALOP!

Sous la force de ses coups, Filimon ne pu rien faire et Réléna le blessa à la jambe. Filimon poussa un autre cri et déclara, sous la colère:

-j'ai assez joué! Maintenant, tu vas mourir!

Et tout en disant cela, il chargea à nouveau. Réléna, pour se défendre, recula et esquiva le premier coup avec facilité. Filimon chargea une seconde fois et réussi à la toucher au bras!

-alors! On fait moins sa maligne maintenant! Déclara Filimon

Il leva son épée en l'air et déclara:

-maintenant, tu vas mourir, sale Peacecraft! Et toute ta famille viendra te rejoindre bientôt!

Il abattit son arme sur elle mais, en entendant ce qu'il avait dit, Réléna avait relevé la tête et avait planté son épée dans son ventre! Ceci stoppa le mouvement de Filimon qui lâcha son arme!

Réléna retira aussitôt son épée du ventre de Filimon et le regarda. Du sang s'échappait de ses lèvres avec des râlements de douleurs! Elle décida qu'il était temps d'en finir avec cette ordure:

-pour ma mère! Déclara t-elle en plantant son épée dans le coeur de son ennemi! Celui-ci tomba dans un dernier râle de douleur et n'eut pas le temps de fermer les yeux avant de mourir!

-va au diable ! Fit Réléna

Elle entendit les pas précipités de plusieurs personnes! C'était ses cousins et cousines avec les pilotes de gundams! Quand Annabelle vit le corps inerte de Filimon, elle recouvrit les yeux de son petit frère Justin! Clémentine en fit de même avec Jordan ainsi que Lady Une pour Mariemaïa.

Heero s'approcha de Réléna:

-tu es blessée! Fit ce dernier

-c'est rien du tout! Répondit-elle

-viens par là! Fit-il en la prenant dans ses bras

Tous les autres arrivèrent. Quand Milliardo vit le corps inerte de Filimon, il déclara:

-tu l'as finalement eu cette ordure!

-tu en doutais? Demanda Réléna

-en fait, oui!

Quand il vit les blessures de sa soeur, il s'affola:

-tu es blessée!

-c'est rien du tout! Se défendit Réléna

-comment ça rien du tout? Si, c'est grave! Répliqua Milliardo. C'est même très grave !

Pendant que Milliardo "réprimandait " sa soeur, Wufei, qui vit Lei, accouru vers elle, trop content de la revoir vivante :

-LEI!

Il la prit dans ses bras mais elle émit un petit cri de douleur:

-je t'ai fait mal?

-c'est pas ta faute! Fit Lei. Je suis blessée!

Wufei commença à paniquer mais Sally le rassura:

-c'est rien de grave! Juste une balle dans l'épaule! Y'a pas d'infection! Mais tu sais, elle m'a vraiment fait peur! Quand un des types lui a tiré dessus, j'ai bien cru qu'elle était morte!

Wufei la resserra dans ses bras:

-j'ai eu peur de te perdre!

Duo approcha Hilde et déclara:

-nous, va vraiment falloir qu'on parle maintenant!

-oui, tu l'as dit! Ajouta Hilde

Catherine se jeta dans les bras de Trowa, trop contente de le revoir en vie! Sylvia avait serré si fort Quatre qu'il avait bien failli s'étouffer pour manque d'oxygène!

Quant à Treize, sa fille et Lady Une s'occupèrent bien de lui!

-on a gagné! C'est l'essentiel! Fit Milliardo au bout d'un moment

-oui, mais combien sont morts pour ça? Fit Réléna

- on n'a pas eu trop de perte! Fit Noin

-mais on en a eu quand même! Continua Réléna

-Réléna! Tu sais bien que, dans une guerre, il faut faire des sacrifices!

-je sais! Mais ça m'énerve Milliardo!

-je le sais bien! Je te comprends! Fit Milliardo en lui mettant la main sur l'épaule:

-AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!

-excuse moi Réléna, s'inquiéta Milliardo, j'avais oublié que tu étais blessée! Sally?

-oui? Fit cette dernière

-pourriez vous vous en occuper?

-bien entendu! Venez Altesse!

Réléna obtempéra, Heero la suivit!

Fin de ce chapitre!

Ca vous a plu?

Dolphin: tout compte fait, je n'ai tué personne! Vous êtes content!

Réléna: non!

Dolphin: mais pourquoi?

Réléna: parce que t'as trouvé le moyen de nous faire mal quand même! Lei, t'es pas d'accord avec moi?

Lei: tout a fait!

Elle brandit son sabre en l'air

Lei: tu vas payer, Dolphin

Dolphin se casse en courant et en hurlant:

-pitié! Attendez que je finisse mon histoire avant de me tuer, s'il vous plait!


	116. après la bataille

**Gundam wing d'une autre façon**

****

_Après la bataille_

Après l'enterrement de tous les hommes morts pour Sank et que le corps de Filimon fut renvoyé à sa famille, comme avec Ricardo, il y eut un flash spécial à la télé ! En effet, quelques journalistes de Sank avaient réussi à filmer la bataille et avait piraté les sattelites pour que toutes les chaînes puissent montrer la vraie nature de l'Alliance. C'était une des journalistes de Sank qui présentait :

-…_D'après ces images, vous pouvez remarquer que c'est bien l'Alliance qui a attaqué le royaume de Sank ! Pourquoi alors que l'Alliance dit vouloir défendre la paix ? Sank a toujours défendu la paix dans les colonies ! Ecoutez bien ce que je vais vous dire : l'Alliance vous trompe depuis toutes ces années ! Tout ce qu'elle souhaite, c'est diriger le monde entier ! Si elle a attaqué Sank, c'était dans l'espoir d'être tranquille pour nous conquérir ! Réfléchissez bien à ce que je viens de vous dire ! Ne vous laissez plus berner par ce groupe où s'en sera terminé de vous !_

Les images étaient aussi diffusées dans les colonies et à ce moment, tout le peuple compris qu'il s'était fait avoir par l'Alliance ! Ca ne se passerait pas comme ça ! Ils allaient réagir !

-_je pense qu'après ce que vous venez de voir, vous réagirez autrement ! Il risque sûrement d'y avoir une nouvelle Guerre Mondiale ! L'alliance n'en restera pas là ! Elle va tout faire pour reprendre le pouvoir ! Mais ne vous laissez pas abattre ! Sank est avec vous ! Sank se battra pour vous ! Les gundams se battront pour vous ! Ils se sont toujours battus pour vous ! Et…_

Elle s'interrompit soudain en entendant quelque chose à son oreillette et reprit :

-_on me dit que le combat entre Filimon et la princesse de Sank Réléna Peacecraft a été filmé par une personne d'un hélicoptère ! Les images vont vous être transmises tout de suite !_

L'image coupa pour laisser place à la vidéo où l'on voyait le combat entre Réléna et Filimon ! Le caméraman avait été très fort ! On entendait même les paroles !

A Sank, tout le monde était attablé devant le poste géant d'une des salles ! Du coup, ils regardaient tous Réléna, admiratifs :

-dis donc, t'es vachement forte ! Fit Duo

-merci ! Fit Réléna

-et pour une fois qu'on parle de nous en bien ! Fit Trowa

-ça, c'est clair ! Ajouta Quatre

Au Japon, tous les anciens amis de Réléna étaient devant le même poste car ils avaient fait une fête la soirée avant :

-hé ! Mais c'est Réléna ! S'exclama Ayamé

-quoi ? Fit Jack, à ses côtés. Mais t'as raison !

-alors comme ça, Réléna est une des princesses de Sank ! Fit Rinoa

-et qui est l'autre à votre avis? Continua Stéphane, se doutant de la réponse

Comme pour argumenter ses pensées, il vit, par la suite, Dorothy apparaître avec d'autres personnes !

-c'est Dorothy ? Fit Maxime en tombant du canapé. Elle est habillée en princesse !

-hé regarde ! Y'a même Angelo ! Continua Clarisse. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là lui aussi ?

-et Hilde et Sylvia ! Rajouta Rinoa

-y'a pas qu'eux ! Regarde mieux ! Fit Dimitry

-ils regardèrent tous et virent :

-Heero !

-Duo !

-Trowa !

-Quatre !

-Wufei !

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent là-bas eux aussi ? S'exclama Jerry

Ils se concertèrent tous du regard et Clarisse lança soudain :

-ce sont les gundams !

Maxime la regarda comme ci elle tombait des nus et déclara :

-tu sais plus quoi inventer toi !

-pourquoi tu dis ça ? Demanda Clarisse

-parce que c'est impossible ! Tu vois vraiment ces cinq gars piloter ces armures ?

-ouais ! Pourquoi pas ! Et puis, les gundams sont cinq et…

-…Y'a cinq gundams, la coupa Ayamé ! Tout se tient ! Et puis, sinon, que feraient-ils tous les cinq à Sank ! Ils ont même disparu du jour au lendemain ! Comme le cirque ! J'avais pas compris pourquoi, mais maintenant, je le sais !

-quel rapport avec le cirque ? Demanda Maxime

-Trowa travaille au cirque et Catherine aussi ! Maintenant, regarde ! Fit-elle en désignant Catherine au poste de télé !

Maxime se mit à réfléchir et déclara :

-vous avez raison ! Mais je veux en avoir le cœur net !

-et comment tu veux savoir ? Demanda Clarisse. En allant à Sank peut-être ?

-non, y'a bien plus simple ! Répondit Maxime. Je vais téléphoner à Réléna, dit-il en sortant son portable de sa poche et en le brandissant en l'air !

-OK, firent les autres

A Sank :

_TUTUUUUTTTUUUUUT_

-fais chier ! Pourquoi on nous dérange au moment le plus important ! Fit Duo en voyant à la télé Réléna s'enerver et planter son épée dans la jambe de Filimon

Réléna décrocha son portable et les visages de ses anciens amis du Japon apparurent :

-SALUT PRINCESSE RELENA ! Gueulèrent-ils tous en cœur

-comment….

-ben, on regarde la télé comme tout le monde, la coupa Maxime. Au fait, passe le bonjour à Catherine, Angelo, Dorothy, Sylvia, Hilde…et aussi aux gundams !

-de quoi tu parles ? Fit Réléna comme ci elle avait pas compris

-Réléna ! T'es peut-être plus intelligente que nous tous réunis, mais on est pas bête à ce point ! Fit Maxime

-on sait que Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre et Wufei sont les cinq pilotes de gundams dont tous les journaux parlent à la télé ! Continua Clarisse

Réléna regarda les cinq pilotes qui ne savaient plus où se mettre !

-alors ? On a raison ? Demanda Rinoa

-…

-allez ! Dis nous la vérité Léna ! Pardon, je voulais dire Princesse ! Fit Jack en souriant

Réléna se mit à sourire et déclara :

-ok, vous avez raison ! Ce sont bien les pilotes de gundams !

-AAHHH ! TU VOIS QUE J'AVAIS RAISON, MÔSSIEUR JE SAIS TOUT ! Fit Clarisse en hurlant dans les oreilles de Maxime

Ce dernier hurla :

-PUTAIN ! TU M'AS ECLATER LES TYMPANS ! J'ENTENDS PLUS RIEN !

A Sank, ils éclatèrent tous de rire en voyant le couple se disputer

-arrêtez de vous disputer ! Fit Guillaume, le petit copain de Rinoa. On n'a pas téléphoné à Réléna pour ça !

Mais les deux concernés ne l'écoutèrent pas et continuèrent à gueuler ! Guillaume prit le téléphone des mains de Maxime et déclara :

-ne fais pas attention à eux ! Ils sont toujours comme ça !

-c'est pas grave ! Fit Réléna en riant avec les autres

-bonne chance pour la suite ! Fit Rinoa. On va vous laisser !

-ok, a plus !

-a plus !

Sur L1, dans une des bases, Hivler regardait la télé :

-espèces de… Maintenant, les populations ne vont même plus chercher à nous écouter !

Quand il vit Filimon se faire tuer par Réléna, il déclara :

-toi, espèce de petite garce, tu vas me le payer ! Tu vas périr, et tout le reste de ta famille te suivra ensuite ! Et je n'épargnerais pas tes amis non plus ! Mais pour le moment, je ne peux rien faire ! Tant que ces cinq gundams sont à Sank, ça ne sert à rien que j'envoie à nouveau des soldats ! Ce serait perdu d'avance ! Non, il faut que je fasse diversion ! Mais je ne peux pas agir maintenant ! J'ai perdu trop d'hommes ! Il faut que je reforme les rangs !

Il frappa dans le mur tellement il était en colère ! Puis il regarda à nouveau l'écran et y vit Hilde :

-toi, tu crèveras la première, petite traîtresse ! Je ne vais pas te louper, crois moi ! Tu vas voir ce qu'il en coûte de te prendre ma tête !

Il eut soudain une idée !

-pourquoi ne pas lui faire peur ? Du coup, elle préviendrait les autres tout de suite et ils feraient tout pour se réarmer de suite ! Quand ils verront que je n'attaque pas, ils laisseront tomber ! A ce moment, j'attaquerais ! Et vous mourrez tous, petites vermines !

Il fouilla dans les archives et tomba sur le dossier qu'il cherchait : « Hilde Shreiberk ».

Dessus, il y avait tout, même le numéro de téléphone au cas où il faudrait joindre le soldat en question en vitesse. Il fit le numéro…

Hilde discutait maintenant tranquillement avec Duo, dehors ! Ca faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parlés :

-alors, tu comptes faire quoi à présent ? Demanda Duo

-m'engager dans l'armée de Sank. Je veux oublier l'Alliance ! Ce sont vraiment tous des crapules ! Surtout Hivler !

A ce moment, son portable sonna :

-tiens ! Qui ça peut bien être ? Demanda Duo

-aucune idée ! Répondit Hilde

Elle décrocha et tomba sur l'image de :

-vous ! Fit Hilde, en devenant pâle

-très chère mademoiselle Shreiberk ! Comment allez vous ? Fit Hivler en souriant comme un dément

-très male depuis que je viens de voir votre tête ! Répondit cette dernière

Duo se rapprocha et vit Hivler :

-ce n'est pas très gentil de dire cela voyons ! Moi qui commençais à me dire que j'allais vous laisser une dernière chance pour vous racheter !

-vous rêvez trop, Mr Hivler ! Fit Hilde. Je ne reviendrai pas dans l'Alliance

-comme vous voudrez ! N'oubliez pas une chose ! Je sais où vos parents vivent !

Hilde se mit à trembler :

-mes parents vous dîtes ?

-oui, et ça me ferait de la peine de devoir les supprimer à cause de vous ! Fit Hivler tout en continuant à sourire. Alors ?

-ALLEZ AU DIABLE ! Hurla Hilde

-comme vous voudrez ! Oh, j'allais oublier ! Je vais bientôt attaquer de nouveau Sank ! Vous serez la première à mourir de mes propres mains ! Vos amis vous suivront juste après ! AH AH AH, AH AH AH !

Hivler riait comme le diable ! Duo, voyant Hilde trembler et ne plus réagir, il prit le téléphone et hurla :

-VA AU DIABLE HIVLER !

Et il éclata le portable à terre, et l'écrasa avec son pied ! Il ne resta plus que des miettes du pauvre portable qui n'avait rien fait :

-ça va ? Demanda t-il à Hilde

-non, pas du tout ! Il faut prévenir les autres !

A ce moment là, les autres jeunes arrivèrent en riant mais s'arrêtèrent aussitôt en voyant les mines de Duo et Hilde et Réléna remarqua la première le portable écrasé sous le pied de Duo :

-que t'as fait ce pauvre portable pour que tu le détruises ? Demanda Réléna. C'est parce que le copain d'Hilde a appelé ? T'es jaloux ?

Les autres éclatèrent de rire

-Hivler a appelé ! Répondit Hilde

Ils arrêtèrent tous de rire aussitôt :

-quoi ? Fit Réléna

-Hivler a appelé et il a dit qu'il allait bientôt attaquer de nouveau Sank ! Ensuite, il a ajouté qu'il nous tuerait tous de ses propres mains, moi la première !

Milliardo, qui venait d'arriver et qui avait tout entendu, déclara :

-c'est impossible ! Il a voulu vous faire peur ! Il a perdu trop d'hommes ! Il ne peut pas attaquer de nouveau ! Il a juste voulu nous affoler ! Il ne faut pas vous inquiéter !

-mais il a dit autre chose ! Et je crois qu'il va le faire !

-quoi donc ? Demanda Réléna

-il a dit qu'il allait tuer mes parents, rien que pour se venger ! Et je l'en crois capable ! Ajouta Hilde

-où vivent vos parents ? Fit Milliardo, qui semblait être le seul à ne pas s'inquiéter

-en Allemagne ? Pourquoi ?

-Noin ?

-oui ? Fit cette dernière

-prends une navette et emmène quelques hommes avec toi ! Et va chercher ses parents !

-ok, j'y vais de suite ! Fit Noin

Hilde le regarda comme ci elle tombait des nus !

-allons, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Noin ramènera vos parents sains et saufs ! Donnez moi juste leur adresse !

Hilde le fit et il ajouta :

-vous feriez mieux de les appeler, qu'ils préparent leurs bagages dès maintenant !

-je peux plus ! Duo a détruit mon portable !

Tout le monde le regarda et il baissa la tête, mort de honte.

-Réléna, donne lui ton portable ! Fit Milliardo

-pas de problème ! Fit cette dernière en lui tendant !

Hilde appela chez elle ! Elle se mit à parler en Allemand ! Les autres ne comprirent pas, sauf Duo. Ils purent entendre pleins de cris ! Justin éclata de rire et sa sœur Annabelle lui frappa l'arrière de la tête ! Duo, qui comprenait tout, était mort de rire !

Puis Hilde raccrocha et Dorothy demanda :

-pourquoi ils criaient comme ça ?

-ils ont dit qu'ils allaient me faire ma fête quand ils seraient là ! Fit Hilde en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Ils ont ajouté que je faisais toujours des bourdes ! Je peux pas leur en vouloir, ils ont raison !

-vos parents ne parlent qu'Allemand ? Demanda Milliardo

-non, mais quand ils sont en colère contre moi, ils parlent dans ma langue natale ! Répondit Hilde. Et ils n'étaient pas très contents de devoir quitter l'Allemagne.

-vos parents emménageront ici jusqu'à ce qu'on soit sûr qu'ils ne risquent plus rien ! Fit Milliardo.

-merci ! Fit cette dernière

-pas besoin ! Mon frère te doit une fière chandelle ! C'est grâce à toi qu'on a su qu'Hivler attaquait ! Fit Dorothy

-ok

-bon, viens Hilde, on va te faire visiter ! Fit Duo en la prenant par le bras, sous les rires des autres

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Fin de ce chapitre !

Ca vous a plu ?


	117. Duo et Hilde, ça recommence?

**Gundam wing d'une autre façon**

****

_Duo et Hilde, ça recommence ?_

_Et_

_Réléna et Heero sont dans la merde !_

Les parents de Hilde, quand ils étaient arrivés, n'avaient pas, comme tout le monde aurait pensé, engueulé leur fille, mais l'avaient serrée dans leurs bras ! Ils parlaient bien la langue des autres et tout le monde arrivait à les comprendre !

Hilde aussi vivait au château ! Réléna avait fait exprès de lui donner une chambre en face de celle de Duo, qui, on pouvait le dire, était au paradis en apprenant ça. Maintenant, Milliardo ne pouvait plus dire que le château était vide ! Hilde avait appris à connaître tout le monde.

Le lendemain matin, Hilde se leva de bonne heure, c'est-à-dire, 7h du matin ! Elle qui pensait faire la grasse matinée, c'était raté ! Elle n'arriva pas à se rendormir alors elle décida de descendre pour petit déjeuner ! Comme par hasard (mdr !), Duo était déjà à table, la tête dans le £$(censuré !). Dès qu'il la vit, il se réveilla aussitôt (Dolphin :tu m'étonnes. Duo : ta gueules ! Dolphin : ok !) :

-salut Hilde !

-salut ! Comment ça se fait que t'es déjà réveillé ?

-pourquoi ? Je me lève plus tard que ça d'habitude ? Se défendit duo

-ben, d'après ce que Réléna m'a dit, ben oui !

-hé ben dis donc ! Ca fait à peine deux jours que t'es là et tu sais déjà tout ! Fit Duo

-qu'est-ce que tu crois ! Il fallait bien que je me renseigne sur les habitudes de tout le monde ! Et, à ce qu'il parait, Etienne et toi, vous vous entendez bien !

-c'est normal ! On réagit de la même façon ! Répondit Duo

-ben alors je plains Clémentine ! Continua Hilde

-pourquoi ? Fit Duo

-si il réagit comme toi, ça doit pas être super cool pour elle ! Répondit Hilde

-où tu veux en venir ? Questionna Duo

Hilde ne répondit même pas et Duo compris aussitôt :

-oh, tu parles de la fois où on s'est disputés parce que j'étais pas d'accord pour que tu t'engages dans l'Alliance ?

Hilde le regarda et ne prit pas la peine de répondre ! Duo connaissait déjà la réponse :

-ben, c'est arrangé ! Fit Duo. On se parle normalement comme avant, on rigole bien ensemble et on ressort ensemble, alors y'a plus de problèmes !

-minute ! Fit Hilde. Je suis d'accord quand tu dis qu'on se reparle comme avant et qu'on rigole à nouveau ensemble ! Mais on n'a jamais dit qu'on ressortait ensemble !

Duo déglutit péniblement et ajouta :

-on n'a pas dit non plus qu'on n'a pas reprit !

-arrête de jouer avec les mots ! Fit Hilde. On n'a pas parlé de ça un point c'est tout !

Duo la regarda dans les yeux et déclara :

-t'as pas envie qu'on ressorte à nouveau ensemble ?

-ben, franchement, si c'est pour se gueuler dessus toute la journée, non merci ! Répondit Hilde

Duo se rapprocha d'elle et lui prit les mains :

-et si je te promets que y'aura plus d'engueulade ? Fit-il

-alors là, j'en crois pas un mot ! Continua Hilde

-bon, ben alors juste de temps en temps ! Se défendit Duo

Il commençait à désespérer et soudain, quelque chose lui vint en tête ! Il ne voulait même pas y penser ! Alors il la questionna :

-Hilde ! Répond moi franchement ! T'as quelqu'un d'autre dans ta vie ?

-si tu parles d'un amant, non, je ne suis pas comme toi ! Déclara t-elle

-qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Duo

-je veux dire que je ne suis pas aller me réfugier dans les bras de différents garçons sous prétexte que je venais juste de rompre avec toi !

Duo déclara :

-c'est Quatre qui m'a balancé ?

-non, pas du tout ! C'est une de mes amies qui me l'a dit ! Une de ses copines a fini dans ton lit peu de temps après notre rupture ! Et à ce qu'il parait, c'était pas la seule ! Fit Hilde

-je vois ! C'est pour ça que tu veux pas reprendre avec moi !

-pas du tout ! T'étais libre ! Tu faisais ce que tu voulais ! Se défendit Hilde

Duo releva soudain la tête et demanda :

-t'étais jalouse ?

Hilde devint rouge comme une tomate et lança :

-mais pas du tout ! Tu te trompes !

-vraiment ? Fit Duo

Il la regarda dans les yeux et elle ne pu tenir plus longtemps ! Elle déclara :

-ok, j'étais jalouse ! Et alors ? J'ai pas le droit ?

Duo se mit à sourire et répondit :

-si si, t'as le droit ! Ca veut dire que tu tiens toujours à moi !

-bon d'accord ! T'as gagné ! Je tiens toujours à toi ! Mais un tout petit peu, continua t-elle pour ne pas craquer.

-ah bon ! Moi qui pensais que tu tenais un peu plus à moi ! Fit Duo

-écoute, après ce que t'as fait, c'est normal que mes sentiments aient changé ! Fit Hilde

-bon je vois ! Fit Duo. Alors laisse moi te dire pourquoi j'ai fait ça justement !

-vas-y, dis toujours, fit Hilde

-quand t'es partie, j'étais désespéré ! Et je sais pas, dans ma tête, tout s'est chamboulé ! Je savais plus trop ce que je faisais ! Du coup, quand je me réveillais au côté d'une fille, je paniquais et je me barrais ! Parce que je pensais qu'à toi ! Rien qu'à toi ! Tu me crois ?

-franchement, j'en sais rien Duo. Je sais plus si je dois te croire où non ! Et puis, le jour où je t'ai appelé, c'est toi qui a dit que c'était fini nous deux !

-mais faut pas m'écouter ! En fait, c'est parce que je déteste avoir des remords ! Du coup, je dis le contraire de ce que je pense !

-je vois ! Fit Hilde

-s'il te plait, laisse moi une autre chance, rien qu'une ! Fit Duo en la regardant désespérément

Hilde craqua et se jeta dans ses bras :

-ok, je t'en laisse une autre ! Mais rien qu'une ! Ne me déçois pas !

-t'inquiètes ! Je te décevrais plus ! Fit Duo

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement

-ben voyons ! Faut pas vous déranger pour nous ! Fit une voix

Duo et Hilde tournèrent la tête vers l'escalier et virent :

-Heero, Réléna ! Vous êtes déjà levé ? Fit Duo

-c'est plutôt à nous de te poser cette question ! Fit Heero. D'habitude, t'es pas levé avant dix où onze heures !

Hilde éclata de rire et Duo décida de se venger en lançant :

-moi qui pensais que vous dormiriez plus longtemps après ce que j'ai entendu cette nuit !

Heero et Réléna se regardèrent, affolés, et Heero demanda, comme ci de rien n'était :

-de quoi tu parles ?

-arrête Heero ! On me la fait pas à moi ! Tu sais, en pleine nuit, j'ai eu un petit creux alors j'ai voulu descendre manger quelque chose ! Et j'ai entendu des bruits suspects venant de ta chambre quand je suis passé devant Réléna.

Cette dernière se mit à rougir pire qu'une tomate et Duo continua sur sa lancée :

-c'est pratique pour vous maintenant que Dorothy ne dort plus dans ta chambre Réléna, non ? Mais elle doit pas s'ennuyer non plus chez son cher Angelo !

-pourvu que Milliardo ne soit pas au courant lui aussi ! Lança Réléna

-que je ne sois pas au courant de quoi ? Fit une voix

-oh, Milliardo, ça va ? Fit Réléna avec un sourire crispé

-ça va ! Mais ne change pas de sujet ! De quoi ne faut-il pas que je sois au courant ?

-DE RIEN ! Se précipita de dire Réléna en remontant dans sa chambre

Duo et Hilde éclatèrent de rire. Quant à Heero, il essayait de passer inaperçu. Mais ce fut raté :

-et toi, t'es au courant ? Demanda Milliardo à Heero

-non non, se défendit Heero en bougeant ses mains devant lui.

-t'es sûr ?

-oui oui ! Fit Heero. Oh, mais il se fait tard, faut que j'aille me changer ! Ajouta t-il en faisant comme ci il regardait sa montre qu'il n'avait pas au poignet !

-comment ça ? Il n'est que 7h30 ! Fit Milliardo

Mais Heero courait déjà dans les escaliers. Même s'il était très fort, il n'avait aucune envie de s'en prendre une de la part de son futur beau-frère ! Il entra vite dans la chambre de Réléna et elle le questionna de suite :

-tu lui as dit ?

-tu plaisantes ? Je tiens à ma tête moi ! Fit Heero

-si Duo lui dit, je le tue !

-t'en fais pas, je t'aiderais ! Fit Heero

En bas :

-vous êtes au courant vous ?

Mais Duo et Hilde ne purent s'empêcher de rire et du coup, ne répondirent pas

-VOUS ALLEZ ME DIRE CE QUI SE PASSE OUI OU MERDE ?

Noin arriva à ce moment et lança :

-qu'est-ce que c'est que ce langage ?

-oh, désolé ! Fit Milliardo. Mais ces deux là savent quelque chose sur ce qu'Heero et Réléna me cachent, et j'aimerais bien savoir quoi !

- Je viens juste de voir Heero entrer dans la chambre de Réléna justement ! T'as qu'à aller leur demander !

Duo et Hilde arrêtèrent soudain de rire en voyant la tête que venait de faire Milliardo :

-tu peux répéter ce que tu viens de dire ma puce ? Je crois que j'ai mal compris !

-ben, je t'ai dit d'aller leur demander !

-non, pas ça ! Avant !

-qu'est-ce que j'ai dit déjà… Ha oui… Je viens juste de voir Heero entrer dans la chambre de…

Mais elle ne finit pas sa phrase et déclara à Duo et Hilde:

-euh… J'ai dit une bêtise ?

Duo et Hilde hochèrent de la tête et Milliardo hurla :

**_-YUI ! CACHE TOI BIEN ! SI JE TE TROUVE, T'ES MORT !_**

Dans la chambre de Réléna :

-oh putain, je suis dans la merde ! Fit Heero

-bonne chance ! Ajouta Réléna en entendant son frère monter les escaliers

La porte fut défoncée et Milliardo entra, suivi de près par Noin, Hilde et Duo qui le retenaient :

-je te jure qu'on a rien dit ! Se défendit Duo en voyant le regard que lui lançait Heero

-c'est elle la coupable ! Fit Hilde en montrant Noin du doigt

-désolée ! Fit cette dernière

-Yui, tu vas payer ! Déclara Milliardo

Réléna se mit devant lui :

-Milliardo ! Je t'interdis de le toucher !

-et pourquoi ?

-parce que… Réléna chercha ses mots… Parce que t'en a pas fait tout un plat avec Angelo et Dorothy !

Milliardo se calma de suite et fit :

-mais avec toi, c'est pas pareil !

-pourquoi ? Parce que je suis ta vraie sœur ? Je te rappelle que Dorothy aussi, même si ce n'est que ta demi sœur ! C'est la même chose ! Alors arrête d'en faire tout un scandale ! Moi, je vais pas dans ta chambre tous les matins pour chasser Noin de ton lit !

-mais moi, je suis majeur ! Se défendit Réléna

Réléna lui sortit son regard à la Peacecraft et déclara :

-et moi, je suis plus intelligente ! J'arriverai toujours à m'en sortir ! J'ai pas besoin de toi pour me défendre jour et nuit !

Milliardo encaissa ce que sa sœur venait de lui dire ! Et il savait qu'elle avait raison ! Du coup, il déclara :

-très bien, je ne m'occupe plus de tes histoires !

Et il sortit de la chambre ! Réléna déclara :

-et tu me feras le plaisir de faire réparer ma porte de chambre !

-ok

Une fois qu'il fut parti, Duo déclara :

-comment tu fais pour donner des ordres à ton frère sans qu'il rechigne,

-c'est simple ! S'il ne fait pas ce que je lui dis, il sait que je vais lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs !

-Hee-chan ! Je peux t'assurer que t'es entre de bonne main ! Tu risques pas de te faire tuer par son frère ! Déclara Duo

-oui, c'est ce que je viens de voir ! Répondit le dénommé Hee-chan

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Fin de ce chapitre !

Ca vous a plu ?

****


	118. c'est la rentrée!

**Gundam wing d'une autre façon**

_C'est la rentrée !_

Ils avaient tous passé le reste des vacances à s'amuser ! Seule Hilde ne retournerait pas au lycée vu qu'elle travaillait déjà dans l'armée ! Cette dernière avait insistée pour qu'elle travaille en tant qu'instructeur pour les nouveaux soldats qui s'engageaient, comme Lucrezia ! En apprenant son rang, Hilde était tombée dans les vappes et Duo l'avait rattrapée de justesse. Mais Réléna lui avait assuré que c'est la place qu'elle méritait vu sa facilité à magner armes et armures mobiles ! C'est sûr que ça ne pouvait que surprendre Hilde ! Se retrouver à seulement 16 ans instructeur, c'était rare ! Mais en fait, dès sa première journée de travail, elle avait adoré enseigner son savoir aux autres !

Revenons en donc au fait ! C'était la rentrée et ils retournaient tous au lycée ! Ils étaient tous à table en train de déjeuner tranquillement, même les jeunes qui devaient aller ensuite dans leur salle au château car c'est Valentine qui leur faisait cour ! Mais il manquait quelqu'un à l'appel :

-mais que fait Duo ? Demanda Heero au bord de la crise de nerfs

-quand je me suis levée, fit Hilde, il dormait encore !

-parce que maintenant, vous dormez ensemble ? Demanda Justin

Mariemaïa éclata de rire en voyant Annabelle frapper son imbécile de frère derrière le crâne en disant :

-de quoi je me mêle !

-au fait Mariemaïa, demanda Jordan, Gregory vient bien suivre ses cours ici ?

-ouais !

-c'est cool ! Fit Justin

En effet, Anna et Armand n'avaient pas pu refuser de l'envoyer au château de Sank pour étudier ! Il s'y était fait pleins d'amis !

-et n'en profitez pas qu'on ne soit plus là pour faire les imbéciles en classe ! Les prévint Annabelle. Sinon, vous aurez affaire à moi !

Elisa chuchota à l'oreille de Justin :

-elle est folle ta sœur ! T'imagines dans quelques années, quand on sera mariés ! Elle viendra nous voir pour nous empêcher de faire des gosses !

Justin et elle pouffèrent de rire et Annabelle demanda :

-c'est quoi ces cachotteries ?

-mais rien du tout ! Fit Elisa. Je lui disais juste que j'avais hâte de t'avoir comme belle sœur !

Justin éclata à nouveau de rire

-c'est ça, prenez moi pour une imbécile !

Jude chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de Jordan et ils pouffèrent de rire à leur tour :

- vous n'en avez pas marre de parler dans mon dos ! S'exclama Annabelle

-NON, PAS DU TOUT, firent tous les jeunes !

-bon, qu'est-ce que fait Duo ? Demanda Wufei. Si il se lève pas tout de suite, je vais lui couper sa tresse !

-je propose quelque chose de plus cruel ! Fit Heero en souriant

- Heero, je n'aime pas du tout quand tu fais cette tête, mais alors pas du tout ! Déclara Quatre

-dis ! Fit Wufei, prêt à tout pour se venger des sales blagues que lui avait fait Duo !

-suis moi ! Fit Heero. Et vous, cachez vous, fit-il aux autres

-OK

Ils montèrent tous les deux à pas de loup les escaliers et arrivèrent devant la chambre de Duo :

-bon, c'est quoi le plan ? Chuchota Wufei

-t'as pas envie de voir ce cher Duo dévaler les escaliers à toute vitesse parce qu'il croit être en retard ?

Wufei sourit comme un dément et déclara :

-oh que si ! Mais je vais faire quelque chose en même temps !

-quoi donc ? Demanda Heero

-il va prendre une douche froide !

Ils se sourirent.

Heero rentra à pas de loup dans la chambre pendant que Wufei entrait dans la salle d'eau où il y avait l'arrivée d'eau ! Heero approcha du réveil et avança l'heure ! Puis, il régla l'alarme pour dans cinq minutes. Ensuite, Heero sortit de la chambre en se retenant de rire et Wufei le rejoint :

-on va bien rire ! Fit Wufei en descendant avec Heero

-alors ? Demanda Lei

-cachez vous bien ! Vous allez avoir droit à un beau spectacle ! Répondit Heero

Ils se cachèrent tous dans les différentes armoires et placards ! Deux minutes après, on entendit l'alarme du réveil qu'Heero avait mis à fondet un :

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, PUTAIN, C'EST 8H30 JE SUIS EN RETARD !

Il se leva direct de son lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain en courant !

D'en bas, les autres pouvaient entendre les pas précipités de Duo et éclatèrent de rire.

Duo ouvrit le robinet et :

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH, C'EST GELE ! SALOPERIE !

Il sortit à peine deux minutes plus tard de la douche et dévala les escaliers en loupant une marche ! Les autres se retinrent de rire.

-FAIS CHIER ! CA COMMENCE BIEN POUR MOI LA RENTREE !

En moins de deux minutes, il avala son petit déjeuner en avalant de travers et se barra en courant vers le lycée ! Les autres éclatèrent de rire et sortirent de leur trou !

-trop fort ! Fit Justin

-c'était magnifique Yui ! Déclara Wufei

-il va mal le prendre vous croyez ? Demanda Lei

Quatre déclara :

-on aura de la chance si c'est son jour !

-bon, on a encore pas mal de temps ! Fit Réléna. Si on allait se promener un peu avant d'aller au lycée !

-bonne idée ! Fit Clémentine

Ils allèrent donc tous se promener un peu ! Durant ce temps, Duo arriva devant le lycée et vit qu'il était fermé :

-c'est quoi ce bins ?

Un professeur arriva et déclara :

-vous êtes bien le premier que je vois aussi pressé d'aller en cours !

Duo lui lança une tête de déterre. Lui, être pressé d'aller en cours ?

-pardon ? Fit Duo. Mais pourquoi c'est tout fermé ?

-mais voyons ! Il n'est que 7h20 !

Duo ouvrit la bouche comme un poisson dans l'eau :

-vous pouvez répéter, s'il vous plait ?

-oui, bien sûr ! Il est 7H20 !

BOUM

Duo était tombé à terre

-vous allez bien jeune homme ?

-oui oui, ça va ? J'ai juste perdu l'équilibre !

-alors ça va ! J'ai eu peur de devoir appeler l'ambulance !

Le prof entra dans le lycée et Duo déclara :

-ça va saigner !

20 minutes après, les autres arrivèrent ! Quand ils virent Duo, ils éclatèrent de rire ! Duo s'approcha d'eux, avec son regard du Shinigami :

**_-QUI A OSE ME FAIRE UN COUP PAREIL ? QUI ? QUE JE LE TUE ?_**

Les autres eurent peur pour leur vie et déclarèrent tous en même temps, en pointant Heero et Wufei du doigt :

-C'EST EUX !

Heero et Wufei se regardèrent et déglutirent. Duo approcha à grandes enjambées :

-allons Duo, c'était pour rire ! Fit Wufei

-ah ouais ? Ben maintenant, vous allez moins rire, je vous l'assure ! Fit Duo

Heero et Wufei partirent en courant, suivis par un Duo rageur :

-REVENEZ ICI, BANDE DE TROUILLARD, QUE SHINIGAMI S'OCCUPE DE VOTRE CAS !

Les autres les regardèrent, mi-amusés, mi-inquiet pour Heero et Wufei :

-vous croyez qu'ils vont s'en sortir vivant ? Demanda Lei

Quatre déclara :

-oui, bien sûr ! Mais la question qu'il faut poser dans des cas comme ça, c'est plutôt : reviendront-ils entier ?

Lei et Réléna se regardèrent et déglutirent rien qu'à cette idée et Réléna déclara :

-on ferait mieux d'intervenir non ?

Ils regardèrent tous Duo et déclarèrent :

-NON, SURTOUT PAS !

D'autres élèves arrivèrent et quand ils virent les deux g-boys se faire courser par Shinigami alias Duo, ils furent surpris ! Certains lancèrent des « mais ils sont malades ceux-là », où encore « c'est qui ces timbrés ? ». Réléna et Lei explosèrent de rire en voyant que les trois comparses avaient arrêté de se courir après et qu'ils regardaient « étrangement » ceux qui venaient de les insulter ! Ils avaient tous détallé en courant !

Puis ils rentrèrent tous pour voir la classe dans laquelle ils seraient ! Pour son plus grand bonheur, Réléna était dans la même classe qu'Heero car ils faisaient tous les deux S. Duo était dans la même classe que Wufei et Lei, en STT. Quatre, Sylvia, Dorothy et Angelo étaient en L. Et Anthony, Annabelle, Clémentine, Etienne, Jessica et Joey étaient en ES.

-bon, ça va, on est pas tout seul dans les classes ! Fit Réléna

La première journée de cour se passa à merveille à part tous les profs qui saluaient respectueusement Réléna en lui disant « Votre Altesse, connaissez-vous la réponse » où encore « s'il vous plait, princesse, auriez vous l'obligeance d'arrêter de parler à Mr Yui et de suivre mon cour » et encore beaucoup d'autres ! Heero, à ses côtés, éclatait de rire à chaque fois ! Dire qu'elle voulait passer inaperçu ! Ben c'était raté ! Le pire, c'est les élèves qui la regardaient comme ci c'était un objet en or !

-Heero ?

-oui ?

-est-ce que je ressemble à un morceau de viande ?

-non, tu es très belle ! Fit Heero

-c'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Les autres arrêtent pas de me regarder comme ci j'étais un morceau de viande ! Où je ne sais quoi d'autre ! Ca commence à bien faire !

-HI HI HI

-c'est pas drôle Heero

-mais que veux tu y faire ? Tu es la princesse de ce royaume ! Tu risques pas de passer inaperçue !

-oui, tu as raison ! N'empêche que ça commence à m'énerver !

La cloche sonna la récré et Réléna déclara :

-enfin !

Elle sortit la première de la classe en courant pour ne pas que les autres la suivent, Heero à ses trousses !

Ils arrivèrent près des autres et Duo lança :

-vous êtes bien pressés !

-c'est normal ! Si tu avais enduré mon calvaire, tu aurais compris !

Et deux secondes après avoir dit ça, les membres de sa classe se dirigèrent vers eux :

-c'est pas vrai ! Se lamenta Réléna

-bonne chance ! Lança Heero

-merci de m'aider ! Ca fait toujours plaisir ! Continua Réléna

-alors comme ça, t'es bien la princesse de Sank ? Fit une fille

Réléna ne prit même pas la peine de répondre

-trop cool ! On a une princesse dans notre classe ! Ajouta une autre fille

-et moi, y'a déjà des futurs paparazzis à mes trousses ! Enchaîna Réléna

Ses amis éclatèrent de rire et les autres ne dirent plus rien ! Ils restaient planté là à la regarder ! Réléna en eu plus qu'assez et hurla :

-QUOI ? VOUS VOULEZ MA PHOTO ? UN AUTOGRAPHE PEUT-ÊTRE ?

ses amis pouffèrent à nouveau de rire et les autres s'en allèrent, surpris du ton de voix de la princesse.

Dotothy arriva en courant et semblait avoir le même problème, Angelo était mort de rire !

-pourquoi ais-je mérité ça ? Fit Dorothy

-t'as le même problème que moi ? Demanda Réléna

-chais pas ! C'est quoi le tien ?

- les profs n'ont pas arrêté de me dire « princesse », « altesse », et je t'en passe des meilleures ! Quant à ceux de ma classe, ils me prennent tous pour Cléopâtre !

-oui, c'est exactement le même problème que j'ai ! Fit Dorothy

Angelo et Heero se regardèrent et explosèrent de rire :

-c'est pas drôle les gars ! Fit Dorothy

-ah bon ? Nous, on trouve que si ! Fit Angelo

Mais il se tu en voyant une bande de filles de sa classe arriver :

-PRINCE MCGUIRTY ! NOUS VOUS SALUONS ! Firent les filles

Angelo se tourna vers ses amis et lança :

-pourquoi j'ai mérité ça moi ?

Les filles continuaient à le regarder comme la plus belle merveille du monde et il lança :

-vous voudriez pas vous en aller ?

-pourquoi ? On dérange ? Fit une des filles avec des yeux de chien battu

Angelo ne pu rien dire en voyant leur mine mais Dorothy hurla aussitôt :

-OUI ! Allez voir ailleurs ! Il est déjà pris !

-pour qui elle se prend celle-ci ? Fit une autre fille

-pour celle à qui tu dois obéissance ! Fit Dorothy

-mais vous êtes…

-…une des princesse de ce royaume ! La coupa Dorothy. Alors cassez vous avant que je ne vous fasse passer à la guillotine !

Les filles crissèrent des dents et ne demandèrent pas leur reste en voyant la colère de Dorothy et les autres explosèrent de rire.

-tu vois ! Des fois, ça sert d'être princesse ! Fit Angelo en souriant

-oh toi, n'en rajoute pas !

Son sourire disparu :

-mais, pourquoi tu t'énerves ?

-parce que t'es pas capable d'envoyer une fille qui te drague aller voir ailleurs alors que t'as déjà une copine ! Répondit Dorothy

Et elle s'en alla s'en dire autre chose

-mais attends moi ! Fit Angelo en lui courant après

-casse toi ! Fit Dorothy

De loin, on les entendait encore se disputer !

-hé ben, fit Duo, je crois que c'est leur première dispute ! En tout cas, c'est la première que j'entends ! Et vous deux, fit-il à Heero et Réléna, depuis que vous êtes ensemble, vous vous êtes déjà disputer verbalement ?

Heero et Réléna se regardèrent et déclarèrent en même temps :

-NON

Et vous deux ? Demanda t-il à Wufei et Lei

-TOUT LE TEMPS, répondirent-ils en même temps

-et vous deux ? Demanda Hilde à l'adresse de Quatre et Sylvia

-pas que je me souvienne ! Fit Quatre

-mais tu sais Duo, se disputer ne veut pas dire ne plus s'aimer ! Fit Lei. La preuve, c'est que je suis toujours avec Wufei ! Ce qui est bien, c'est qu'après, y'a la réconciliation ! C'est ce qu'il y a de mailleur !

-c'est vrai ! Fit Réléna. Faudrait qu'on pense à se disputer tous les deux ! Fit-elle à Heero

-pourquoi ? Demanda ce dernier

-parce qu'après, on se réconcilie ! Répondit-elle

Il l'embrassa et répondit :

-avec moi, y'a pas besoin de se disputer pour continuer à s'aimer !

Duo cassa tout le romantisme de la scène en disant :

-non, l'activité au lit, c'est mieux !

-DUO ! Hurlèrent Réléna et Heero à l'unisson

Les autres étaient pliés de rire.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Fin de ce chapitre !

Ca vous a plu ?


	119. le Libra et rencontre avec les futurs pa

**Gundam wing d'une autre façon**

_Le Libra_

_et_

_rencontre avec les futurs_ _parents!_

Quand ils rentrèrent tous, Milliardo arriva tout sourire vers eux :

-vous ne devinerez jamais la nouvelle ?

-laisse moi deviner ! Fit Réléna. On a reçu du courrier de nos fans du lycée !

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire et Milliardo ne comprit pas l'humour de la situation. Il déclara :

-pas du tout !

-alors c'est quoi ? Demanda Dorothy

-la construction du Libra est terminée !

-c'est vrai ? Fit Réléna

-oui ! Ces ingénieurs ont fait un travail merveilleux ! En gros, le vaisseau pourra contenir dix fois les armures mobiles que nous possédons avec tout un quartier pour les chefs, 1000 chambres mais assez petites, 10 hangars, et j'en passe et des meilleurs !

Duo siffla d'admiration :

-ouah ! Ca en fait de la place ! Fit Duo. Et il se trouve où ce vaisseau pour qu'on puisse le voir de nos propres yeux ?

-dans un énorme sous terrain ! Répondit Milliardo

-tu nous montres le chemin ? Demanda Réléna

-mais oui très chère sœur !

Il les fit rentrer dans le château ! Ils arrivèrent dans la salle de cinéma et s'arrêtèrent devant une statue qui représentait un Lion qui rugissait. Milliardo tourna la tête du lion et un passage s'ouvrit :

-ben dis donc ! On se croirait dans Ali Baba et les 40 voleurs ! Fit Duo

-sauf qu'on s'appelle pas Ali Baba et que y'a pas 40 voleurs! Rétorqua Wufei

-Wuffie! T'es pas drôle du tout! Moi qui essaye de détendre l'atmosphère!

-si tu veux vraiment détendre l'atmosphère, t'as qu'à te taire! Fit Heero

-toi aussi tu t'y mets Hee-chan? Depuis ce matin, vous arrêtez pas de m'embêter! Rétorqua Duo en faisant semblant d'être triste.

-non, sans blague? Et ça te rend triste? Demanda Wufei

-oui! Continua de jouer la comédie Duo

-tant mieux! Fit Heero

Tout le monde éclata de rire, sauf Duo qui déclara:

-vous me le paierez tous les deux! J'ai pas oublié le coup de ce matin!

-c'est pas de notre faute si t'es idiot! Y'a une horloge dans la cuisine! T'avais qu'à regarder l'heure! Fit Wufei

-ouais ouais, c'est ça! Fit Duo

Au bout d'une dizaine de minute de marche dans le passage sombre, seulement éclairé par quelques lanternes, Duo commença à se plaindre:

-c'est encore loin?

-oui, répondit tout simplement Milliardo ce qui fit éclater les autres de rire en voyant la tête que lançait ce pauvre Duo.

-et Trowa? Il est au courant? Demanda Heero

-oui, je suis allé le prévenir tout à l'heure! Répondit Milliardo. Il est déjà sur place avec sa compagne!

-quoi? Trowa a été au courant avant nous? Fit Duo.

-c'est normal! Lui, il ne bosse pas au lycée! Ajouta Lei

-c'est injuste! Continua Duo

-ouais, c'est ça! Et si tu la bouclais un peu, ce ne serait pas mieux ? Fit Heero

Duo ne dit plus rien!

Ils arrivèrent 10 minutes après devant un mur:

-c'est quoi cette blague? Demanda Duo. Vous nous faites faire autant de marche pour arriver devant un mur?

Milliardo le regarda et déclara:

-vous pouvez toujours faire demi tour si ça vous chante!

Puis il frappa sur une brique et un tableau de télécommande apparut sur le côté! Milliardo entra un code et le mur se sépara en deux pour laisser place à un passage:

-vous voulez toujours faire demi tour? Demanda Milliardo à Duo

Tout le monde explosa de rire

-non, ça ira! Maintenant que je suis ici, autant continuer! Répondit Duo

-comme il vous plaira!

Ils entrèrent et :

-OUAHHHH! Firent-ils tous, sauf Milliardo évidemment!

Devant leurs yeux, ils virent un vaisseau énorme! Que dis-je! Immense! Il était plus grand que la surface du château à lui tout seul! Il avait une couleur argenté! Il était formé de cinq formes presque en carré! Un au milieu et les quatre autres sur les extrémités du premier! Au dessus de chaque carré, il y avait une forme en losange transparent! En dessous de chaque carré, ils remarquèrent des, fentes qui permettraient de faire sortir les différentes armures mobiles!

-il est magnifique! S'extasia Réléna

-comment il se pilote? Demanda Heero

-vous voyez les cinq losanges transparents?

-oui

-et bien ce sont des postes de pilotages! Il y en a donc cinq! Ils contrôlent tous une direction différente! Celui du milieu permet de se déplacer en hauteur! Tandis que les quatre autres dirigent sur les côtés! Répondit Milliardo

-c'est super! Fit Duo

-ouais! C'est clair! Fit Lei

-quand pourrons nous tester cette " petite " merveille? Demanda Duo

-quand Hivler viendra attaquer! Et ça ne serait tardé! Répondit Milliardo

-cool! Fit Duo

Tout le monde le regarda de travers et il déclara:

- enfin, je parle pas du fait qu'Hivler nous attaque! Je parle simplement du fait qu'on va bientôt se servir de cette merveille!

-Duo? Fit Quatre

-oui Quatoru?

-la ferme!

-toi aussi tu t'y mets? Fit Duo

-oui! Répondit tout simplement Quatre

Trowa arriva alors, tenant la main de Catherine:

-salut les gars!

-hé Trowa, sale traître! T'as vu le vaisseau avant nous! S'exclama Duo

-et je l'ai aussi visité! Continua Trowa

-QUOI? Fit Duo

-c'est comment c'est ? Demanda Quatre sans s'occuper de la réflexion de Duo

-très spacieux! Fit Catherine. Y'a même une infirmerie! C'est Sally qui va s'en occuper avec quelques uns de ses collègues!

Pendant que les mecs discutaient tranquillement du vaisseau à part Duo qui crisait, les filles discutaient tranquillement de leur côté:

-au fait Cathy, t'en es à combien de mois de grossesse? Demanda Lei

-ça fait deux mois! Répondit Catherine en souriant

-ça commence à se voir un peu, mais pas trop, ajouta Dorothy

-comment réagit Trowa? Demanda Réléna

-ben, en fait, il est toujours aux petits soins avec moi! Il suffit que je porte un petit sac qui pèsent rien du tout pour qu'ils me disent " allons, tu vas te fatiguer si tu portes ce truc! Donne le moi! ". Et puis, en ce moment, ce n'est pas simple pour lui!

-de quoi tu parles? Demanda Clémentine

-ben, tu vois, en ce moment, j'arrête pas d'avoir quelques envies! Comme par exemple, hier, j'étais tranquillement installé dans le canapé en regardant la télé quand tout à coup, j'ai eu envie de fraises! Et y'en avait pas! Trowa est sortit m'en acheter et sous la pluie mais quand il est revenu, trempé, j'en avais plus envie du tout! Il était dégoûté le pauvre! Mais il m'a dit qu'il ne m'en voulait pas et que c'était pas de ma faute!

-faut pas t'inquiéter pour ça! C'est courant chez les femmes enceintes! Fit Lei

-je le sais bien, mais des fois, ça me fait peur! J'ai une grosse envie de quelque chose et deux secondes plus tard, cette envie me répugne! Fit Catherine. C'est complètement dingue! Mais ma tante m'a dit qu'elle, à mon âge, c'était encore pire pour sa grossesse! Elle m'a raconté qu'une fois, alors que y'avait un énorme orage dehors, elle avait demandé à mon oncle d'aller lui chercher des pancakes! Quand il est revenu, trempé, elle avait dévalisé le frigo et n'avait plus faim du tout!

Elles éclatèrent toutes de rire et les garçons les regardèrent en souriant

Justement, du côté de ces derniers:

-regarde moi comment elles rient! Fit Trowa. Je suis sûr que Catherine leur a parlé du coup d'hier soir!

-qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Demanda Etienne

-en fait, Catherine a eu une énorme envie de fraises et comme y'en avait pas, je suis allé lui en acheter dehors!

-mais, il a plu toute la soirée! Déclara Anthony

-je le sais bien! Quand je suis revenu, j'étais trempé jusqu'aux os et devinez la meilleure! Fit Trowa

-y'avait plus de fraises? Demanda Duo

-non! Répondit Trowa

-alors quoi? Demanda Heero

-quand je lui ai tendu le paquet de fraises, elle m'a répondu " je suis désolée Trowa mais j'en ai plus du tout envie ".

Les mecs éclatèrent de rire et Duo ajouta:

-sur ce coup, tu t'es bien fait avoir!

-c'est pas de sa faute! Fit Trowa

-pardon? Fit Duo

-Duo, tu apprendras que quand une femme est enceinte, elle agit bizarrement! Répondit Wufei à la place de Trowa

-bizarrement? C'est à dire?

-ben, fit Trowa, elles peuvent être plus émotives où plus énervées ! Elles peuvent avoir des envies soudaines de n'importe quoi! Tiens, y'a une semaine, je l'ai vu manger un gros cornichon qu'elle trempait dans du sirop d'érable!

-haaa, fit Duo, dégoûté

-quand je lui ai demandé si elle trouvait ça bon, elle m'a répondu " c'est exquis! ". Vous imaginez? Elle m'a même fait goûter! Mais j'ai pas trop apprécié, vous voyez! Et deux minutes après, elle en avait plus du tout envie et s'était jeté sur le frigo pour voir si y'avait pas quelque chose de meilleur!

-je vois! Fit Duo

-mais le pire, c'est ce qu'elle a choisi ensuite! Continua Trowa

-elle a pris quoi? Demanda Anthony

-un yaourt dans lequel elle avait coupé des morceaux de concombre! Le moment où elle a voulu me faire goûter, j'ai prétexté avoir un truc urgent à faire!

Les mecs éclatèrent de rire à nouveau! Les filles les virent et se regardèrent à nouveau! Catherine leur avait raconté la même histoire!

Justement, du côté des filles:

-regarde moi les! Je suis sûr qu'il leur en a parlé! Fit Catherine en souriant

-c'est trop drôle! Fit Annabelle

-le pire, c'est qu'il a cru que j'avais pas compris son petit manège quand il m'a dit qu'il avait un truc urgent à faire! C'est juste qu'il appréciait pas ma mixture, comme le cornichon au sirop d'érable! Ajouta Catherine

-et tu arrives à t'en sortir? Demanda Réléna

-oui, ne t'inquiète pas!

-vous avez déjà pensé au prénom de l'enfant? Demanda Clémentine

-ben, on a plusieurs choix! Fit Catherine. Tout dépendra si c'est une fille ou un garçon!

-et? Fit Annabelle

-ce sera Brandon si c'est un garçon

-et si c'est une fille? Demanda Réléna

Catherine la regarda et déclara:

-Réléna! Répondit Catherine

Réléna la regarda et déclara:

-mon prénom? Pourquoi?

-parce que je t'ai toujours considérée comme ma soeur et que je tiens à donner ton prénom à mon enfant si c'est une fille!

Réléna se mit à sourire et rougit:

-arrête! Tu me mets mal à l'aise! Fit-elle

-mais c'est la vérité! T'as toujours été là pour moi! Et je te mens pas, je t'ai toujours considérée comme ma soeur! C'est le cas aussi pour Hilde! Elle t'adore aussi!

-et moi? Tu m'oublies? Demanda Sylvia

-non, pas du tout! C'est la même chose pour Sylvia, corrigea Catherine

Réléna la serra dans ses bras:

-merci, fit cette dernière

-pas de quoi! Fit Catherine. D'ailleurs, faut que je te parle de quelque chose de plus important!

-vas-y, dis-moi! Fit Réléna

Du côté des mecs:

-alors, vous avez choisi des prénoms pour l'enfant? Demanda Etienne

-oui! Fit Trowa

-alors, c'est quoi? Demanda Duo

-si c'est un garçon, c'est Brandon!

-et si c'est une fille? Demanda Heero

Trowa le regarda dans les yeux et déclara:

-ça sera Réléna

Heero le regarda bizarrement et Trowa déclara:

-c'est Catherine qui a choisi! Moi, j'ai choisi le prénom si c'était un garçon!

-ben dis donc! Ca a l'air d'être la joie chez les filles! Fit Duo en voyant Réléna serrer Catherine dans ses bras!

-elle a du lui dire pour le prénom tout simplement! Fit Wufei

-et j'ai autre chose de très important à vous dire à tous!

-vas-y, accouche! Fit Duo

-Catherine et moi, on a décidé qui seront le parrain et la marraine!

-et? Continua Duo

-si c'est un garçon, le parrain, ce sera Quatre et la marraine Sylvia!

Quatre perdit l'équilibre et tomba. Il se releva difficilement et déclara:

-c'est un grand honneur, mais...

-pas de mais Quatre! Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûr de ma décision! T'es mon meilleur ami ! A moins que tu refuses? Fit Trowa

-pas du tout! Le rassura Quatre en souriant

-ah bon! J'ai eu peur!

-et si c'est une fille? Demanda Duo

-si c'est une fille, le parrain, ce sera Heero et la marraine Réléna

Heero le regarda à son tour, bouche bée et planait !

-Heero? Fit Duo en passant sa main devant ses yeux. Mais il ne réagit pas!

- tu ne veux pas, Demanda Trowa

Ceci réveilla Heero qui déclara soudain:

-bien sûr que si je veux! Fit-il en lui souriant

Du côté des filles, Catherine leur avait appris la nouvelle!

Sylvia était tombée dans les pommes et Réléna planait.

Les garçons les rejoignirent! Quatre réanima Sylvia et Heero approcha Réléna:

-ça va? demanda ce dernier

-oui, fit Réléna, rêveuse

Heero regarda Catherine qui le rassura:

-t'es fais pas! Elle vient juste d'apprendre qu'elle risque d'être marraine! Ca lui fait tout drôle!

-je vois! Fit Heero

-il a eu la même réaction qu'elle! Compléta Duo

-bon les jeunes, fit Milliardo, si vous voulez visiter cette merveille, c'est maintenant! Proposa Milliardo

Il était accompagné des cinq ingénieurs!

-bon, nous, on va vous laisser, déclara Trowa. On a déjà visité tous les deux! Et puis, on doit aller voir Sally pour savoir si c'est une fille ou un garçon qu'on va avoir!

-OK

-je suis ravi d'avoir fait votre connaissance, mademoiselle Bloom, lança S, le formateur de Trowa

-moi de même, ajouta Catherine en lui faisant un sourire!

Ils partirent tous les deux!

Les quatre autres ingénieurs pouffaient de rire en se rappelant ce qui était arrivé à S quand il avait rencontré Catherine.

Quand Trowa avait présenté Catherine à S, ils s'étaient tout de suite entendus! Et quand Trowa lui avait dit qu'il allait avoir un enfant, il avait dû se tenir à lui pour ne pas tomber! Ca l'avait surpris! Pour lui, Trowa était comme son propre fils! Il l'avait élevé quand il était plus jeune! Mais c'est surtout quand Trowa lui avait dit qu'il serait bientôt grand-père qu'il avait été surpris! Alors comme ça, Trowa le considérait comme son père! Ca lui avait fait chaud au coeur! Catherine avait rajouté qu'elle était ravie d'avoir un beau père comme lui! Là, S était complètement tombé à terre! Trowa n'avait pas eu le temps de le retenir!

La scène avait fait rire tout le monde autour d'eux, c'est à dire, les quatre autres ingénieurs et les travailleurs!

Le Libra était magnifique de l'extérieur mais aussi de l'intérieur! Les couloirs étaient illuminés par une lumière tamisée! Les chambres, même si elles étaient petites, étaient très bien! Il y avait le strict nécessaire: un lit, une commode et une petite lampe de chevet!

La cuisine était très spacieuse! Il fallait bien, beaucoup de monde serait à bord du vaisseau!

Il y avait aussi les quatre hangars qui étaient très grands! Ils pouvaient contenir 400 armures mobiles chacun!

Ils trouvèrent aussi une énorme salle de sport, une salle de combat, et une salle de jeux pour se détendre!

Ensuite, ils trouvèrent un énorme salon où quatre grandes tables en bois faisaient la longueur de la pièce (un peu comme dans Harry Potter pour ceux qui connaissent!).

-j'ai hâte de manger ici! Déclara Duo, ce qui fit rire tout le monde

Fin de ce chapitre!

Ca vous a plu?


	120. c'est une fille ou un garçon?

**Gundam wing d'une autre façon**

_C'est une fille ou un garçon ?_

Ils étaient tous revenus de la visite guidée et s'étaient installés sur la terrasse ! Les « gosses » venaient juste de les rejoindre :

-j'ai vu ma cousine et Trowa aller à l'infirmerie ! Y'a un problème ? Demanda Gregory

-non, aucun ! Répondit Réléna. Ils y vont juste pour savoir si c'est une fille ou un garçon que Catherine attend !

-ouf ! J'ai eu peur ! Ajouta Gregory

Hilde arriva et demanda :

-alors ? Bien cette première journée au lycée ?

Réléna et Dorothy la regardèrent, dépitées, et les autres rirent ! Quand ils eurent fini de se moquer, Duo continuait toujours de rire :

-tu devineras jamais ce qui leur ai arrivé ! Fit Duo en riant

-quoi ? Demanda Hilde

-elles ont pensé qu'elles passeraient inaperçues mais ça a été tout le contraire ! Tout le monde leur court après ! HIHIHI ! Continua de rire Duo

Réléna, pour se venger, ajouta :

-je vois que tu t'es bien remis de la blague de ce matin !

Duo cessa immédiatement de rire et Hilde et les autres, eux, rirent à nouveau :

-c'est vraiment pas drôle ! Fit Duo en croisant les bras

-ah bon ? Pourtant, nous, on a trouvé ça très drôle ! Fit Dorothy pour en rajouter une couche !

-Hilde ?

-oui mon chéri ? Demanda la concernée

-tu étais au courant de cette blague ?

-oui !

Et elle explosa de rire à nouveau en se remémorant un Duo qui hurle parce qu'il se douche à l'eau froide, qui se casse la gueule dans les escaliers, et qui met deux seconde pour engouffrer ses dix tartines de nutella à toute vitesse dans sa bouche !

-et tu m'as rien dit ? Fit Duo

-ben non ! J'aurais raté l'occasion de rire de toi ! Répondit Hilde

-sympa ! Fit Duo, dépité.

Les autres continuaient à rire de bon cœur, mais ils s'arrêtèrent soudain en voyant Trowa et Catherine arriver, main dans la main, tout sourire :

-alors ? Demanda précipitamment Gregory

-alors quoi ? Demanda Catherine

-c'est une pisseuse ou un pisseur ? Demanda Duo

Réléna et Sylvia lui frappèrent la tête et Hilde ajouta :

-non mais t'as pas honte ? Ca se dit pas ça !

-désolé ! Fit Duo en se tenant le crâne qui lui faisait un mal de chien à cause des coups !

Le pauvre ! C'était vraiment pas sa journée !

-c'est une fille ou un garçon ? Corrigea Réléna

Trowa et Catherine sourirent tous les deux :

-dis leur ! Fit Catherine

-non, je te laisse cet honneur ! Fit Trowa

-non, toi !

-non, toi !

Ce manège dura cinq bonnes minutes ! Mais Réléna, Heero, Quatre et Sylvia explosèrent, sachant qu'ils risquaient d'être parrains ou marraines, cela dépendait simplement du sexe de l'enfant. Du coup, ils hurlèrent en même temps :

-VOUS ALLEZ VOUS DÊPECHER DE NOUS LE DIRE OUI OU NON ? C'EST UNE FILLE OU UN GARCON ?

Trowa et Catherine furent surpris et Catherine déclara :

-c'est bon, pas la peine de criser ! On va vous le dire ! Trowa, dis leur !

-ok !

Il fit durer le suspens encore un moment et déclara tranquillement, sous les yeux exorbités des quatre autres :

-les deux !

-hein ? Fit Duo, très intelligemment

-c'est quoi cette blague ? Fit Wufei

-c'est pas une blague ! Fit Trowa. Catherine attend des faux jumeaux !

Ils tombèrent tous de leur chaise !

-ça veut dire que… Commença Quatre

-…on sera tous les quatre parrains et marraines ! Le coupa Heero

-en effet ! Sourit Catherine

-cool ! Fit Sylvia

-super même ! Fit Réléna

-vous allez les appeler comment ? Demanda Mariemaïa, qui n'était pas au courant, ni les autres « gosses » d'ailleurs !

-Brandon et Réléna ! Répondit Catherine

Tous les gosses regardèrent Réléna qui sembla soudain trouver le ciel très intéressant !

-pourquoi Réléna ? Demanda Justin

-pour raison personnelle ! Répondit tout simplement Catherine

-ben dis donc ! Ca fait tout drôle de savoir que tu vas être père de deux gosses en même temps ! Fit Duo à l'égard de Trowa

-oh, ça va pas être le plus difficile ! Enchaîna Trowa

-et qu'est-ce qui sera le plus difficile ? De s'occuper de deux gosses en même temps ? Demanda Justin

-non ! Fit Tout simplement Trowa. C'est de l'annoncer à l'oncle et la tante de Catherine !

-ça, c'est vrai ! Fit Catherine. Si on arrive à éviter le malaise cardiaque, c'est bon !

-bonne chance ! Fit Réléna

-merci ! On va en avoir bien besoin ! Fit Trowa

-bon, on va vous laisser ! Déclara Catherine. On va rentrer annoncer la « bonne » nouvelle.

-je viens avec vous ! Fit Gregory

-pourquoi ? Tu préfères pas rester avec tes amis ? Demanda Catherine

-si, j'y retournerais après ! Mais je ne veux pas louper de voir ma mère et mon père tomber dans les vaps ! Répondit Gregory

Tout le monde éclata de rire :

-petit chenapan ! Fit Trowa en riant et en attrapant Gregory pour le mettre sur ses épaules !

-cool, j'aurai pas à marcher ! Fit Gregory

-salut ! Firent les autres

-et encore bonne chance ! Lança Duo

-merci ! Répondirent Catherine et Trowa en même temps !

Quand ils arrivèrent devant le cirque, les parents de Gregory et tous les autres attendaient dehors pour savoir la réponse !

-alors ? Demanda Anna

-alors quoi ? Demanda Catherine pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère

-arrête de nous prendre pour des imbéciles ! Fit Armand !

-c'est une fille ou un garçon ? Lancèrent Jack et Samia

Trowa et Catherine se regardèrent puis :

-dis leur ! Fit Catherine

-pourquoi moi ? Se défendit aussitôt Trowa

-parce que c'est à cause de toi que je suis enceinte ! Fit Catherine

-t'avais pas l'air de t'en plaindre ! Continua Trowa

-mais je ne m'en plains pas ! Fit Catherine

-alors dis leur toi ! Fit Trowa

-hors de question ! Prends tes responsabilités de père ! Continua Catherine

-et toi, prends tes responsabilités de mère !

Les autres regardaient le match de ping-pong se dérouler sous leurs yeux en essayant de se retenir de rire ! Quant à Anna et Armand, ils commençaient à voir rouge. Comme ci ça ne suffisait pas, Gregory, toujours sur les épaules de Trowa, lança :

-moi je sais, moi je sais !

-alors dis nous ! Fit Tom

-pas question, lança le gosse

-crache le morceau ! Continua Laetitia, on en a marre d'attendre !

-je vous le dirais pas un point c'est tout ! Continua Gregory

Pendant ce temps, Trowa et Catherine continuaient toujours de se quereller pour savoir qui dirait la réponse fatidique. Maiss Trowa trouva l'astuce :

-écoute ! Moi, j'ai prévenu déjà les autres, c'est à ton tour !

-espèce de $£$. C'est pas sympa de ta part !

-sois polie s'il te plait ! Lança Trowa

-BON, ON S'EN FOUT DE QUI VA LE DIRE ! MAIS DITES LE ! Hurlèrent Anna et Armand qui commençaient vraiment à en avoir ras le bol !

-ok, pas la peine de s'énerver ! Fit Catherine

-c'est clair ! Continua Trowa

Mais devant les regards coléreux de ses futurs beaux parents, il déclara :

-bon, je vais le dire Cathy

-merci mon amour ! Déclara Catherine

Trowa prit une grande inspiration et déclara sans s'arrêter :

-onvaavoirdesfauxjumeaux !

-pardon ? Demanda armand

-on n'a rien compris ! Fit Anna

Towa prit une nouvelle inspiration et fit, tout sourire :

-on va avoir des faux jumeaux !

Action ! Réaction ! Armand et Anna tombèrent à la renverse alors que tous les autres éclatèrent de rire. Gregory lança :

-heureusement que j'ai pas loupé ça !

Il descendit des épaules de Trowa et lança :

-bon, maintenant, je vous laisse ! Je vais voir Mariemaïa !

-qui est Mariemaïa ? Demanda Armand qui venait de se lever de sa chute et qui aidait sa femme à se relever !

-c'est personne ! Répondit Gregory en partant en courant

-j'ai loupé quelque chose ? Demanda Anna

-en fait, c'est sa petite amie ! Fit Tom

Armand lança aussitôt :

-dès qu'il rentre, je le questionne !

-ça va ? Demanda Trowa. Vous vous êtes remis du choc ?

-oui, je crois ! Répondit Anna

Laetitia commença à partir et Armand demanda :

-où vas-tu ?

-j'ai demandé un rendez-vous y'a quelques semaines pour qu'on m'engage dans la boîte Dolphin ! J'ai reçu une lettre y'a une semaine pour que je vienne présenter mes capacités !

-moi qui croyais que tu allais voir ton cher John ! Fit remarquer Tom

-qui est John ? Demanda aussitôt Armand

-c'est personne papa ! Fit Laetitia en se barrant en courant

-c'est qui ce type ? Demanda armand à Tom

-son mec ! Répondit ce dernier !

-dès qu'elle rentre, fais moi penser à lui parler à elle aussi ma chérie ! Déclara Armand

-tonton ! Laisse un peu tes gosses respirer ! Fit Catherine

Armand la regarda de travers et elle lança aussitôt :

-j'ai rien dit !

-TOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM ?

-c'est qui ça ? demanda Catherine

-c'est la nouvelle acrobate que j'ai engagé ! Répondit Armand

Une femme rousse, aux yeux verts et à la taille fine arriva !

-je peux savoir ce que t'attend ?

-désolé ! J'avais complètement oublié notre rendez-vous !

-c'est pas grave ! Fit-elle

-tu nous présentes pas ? Fit Catherine pour attiser les foudres de Tom

-euh si ! Trowa, Catherine, voici Cynthia

-salut, fit cette dernière à Trowa et Catherine

-salut, firent Trowa et Cathy

-bon, tu viens ?

-ouais, j'arrive ! fit Tom

-Tom ?

-oui papa?

-faudra qu'on parle ce soir! Fit Armand

Trowa et Catherine pouffèrent de rire. La honte pour son cousin, il avait 25 ans et son père lui dictait toujours sa conduite ! D'ailleurs, c'était pas mieux pour sa cousine Laetitia, qui avait 22 ans ! Le seul qui pouvait trouver des excuses, c'était Gregory car il n'avait que 13 ans !

-oui papa, fit Tom avec lassitude

Il s'en allèrent et Catherine demanda :

-quand l'as-tu engagé ?

-en fait, ça fait un bon moment que j'avais reçu son curriculum vité ! Et il était parfait ! Alors je lui ai envoyé une lettre comme quoi je l'engageais ! Elle est arrivée ce matin, quand vous étiez pas là !

-elle a l'air sympa ! Fit simplement Catherine

-et autoritaire ! Rajouta Trowa

-c'est vrai, confirma Catherine

-tout ce que j'espère, c'est qu'il ne rentrera pas trop tard ! Il faut qu'il s'occupe de la chorégraphie de nos danseurs pour le spectacle de samedi. C'est son boulot maintenant ! C'est pas pour rien que je l'ai engagé ! C'est parce qu'il est danseur professionnel ! Alors qu'il fasse son boulot ! Déclara Armand

-tonton, ne t'énerve pas voyons ! Il va s'en occuper de ta chorégraphie ! Laisse lui un peu de temps pour lui ! Tu veux qu'il finisse célibataire ?

-ce serait peut-être mieux ! Fit Armand

-il m'exaspère vraiment quand il s'y met celui là ! Fit Anna en regardant son mari de travers

-mais enfin chérie, il faut bien que l'un de nous deux s'occupe de penser à leur vie sentimentale ! Et comme toi tu ne le fais pas, faut bien que je le fasse !

-si je ne le fais pas, c'est sûrement pour ne pas leur mettre la pression, comme toi tu fais ! Déclara Anna en commençant à s'énerver.

-MOI, LEUR METTRE LA PRESSION ?

-OUI, TOUT A FAIT ! TU M'AS BIEN COMPRIS !

Trowa et Catherine entrèrent vite sous le chapiteau avec les autres ! Quand le patron et sa femme se disputaient, valait mieux pas être dans les parages ! Trowa se souvenait que, la première fois, il n'avait pas compris pourquoi les autres étaient rentrés à l'intérieur en courant alors qu'ils se disputaient ! Mais il avait vite compris son imprudence :

**_Flashback :_**

Quand ça s'était passé, Catherine ne savait pas encore qu'elle était enceinte !

Trowa, Catherine et les autres étaient en train de rire tranquillement dehors ! Le paron et sa femme étaient arrivés vers eux :

-alors vous deux ! J'espère que vous faites rien d'inconscient quand on a le dos tourné ! Fit Armand à l'égard de Trowa et Catherine

Ces derniers commençaient à se sentir honteux en entendant les autres rire. Anna avait déclaré :

-tu vas les laisser tranquille oui ! Ils n'ont pas besoin de toi pour diriger leur vie !

-faut bien que je le fasse ! Toi, tu ne fais rien ! Ajouta Armand

-QUOI ?

-T'AS TRES BIEN COMPRIS !

-MOI, CE QUE JE COMPRENDS, C'EST QU'ILS N'ONT PAS BESOIN DE TOI ! TU LES DERANGES ! Fit Anna

Les autres étaient partis en courant en voyant qu'ils commençaient à se disputer ! Mais Trowa n'avait pas remarqué et il restait planté là, sans savoir que faire. Catherine et les autres s'étaient stoppés à l'entrée de l'intérieur du chapiteau et Catherine lança soudain :

-merde ! Trowa est resté là-bas !

-pauvre de lui ! Fit Jack

-vous pensez pas qu'on devrait aller le chercher ? Demanda Samia

-NON ! Avaient hurlé les autres avec effroi

-j'espère qu'il a fait son testament ! Fit Jack

Catherine regarda à nouveau dehors et pria pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien de grave

Du côté de Trowa, il regarda soudain derrière lui et vit que les autres n'étaient plus là ! Il les chercha des yeux ! Quand il tourna la tête, il vit un des battants du chapiteau était entre ouvert ! Il regarda. Catherine, en voyant qu'il regardait dans sa direction, lui fit de grands signes pour lui dire de venir ! Quand il vit ça, il voulut y aller, mais, trop tard !

-oh non ! Fit Catherine

-quoi ? Demanda Jack

-regarde !

Jack obéit et vit ce pauvre Trowa qui avait été attrapé par le col par Armand

Et ils purent même entendre ce qu'il lui disait :

-DIS MOI ! C'EST VRAI QUE JE VOUS DERANGE ? Demanda Armand

Trowa eut peur pour sa vie car il commençait à étouffer !

- e eux us espi er ! Fit ce dernier (traduction: je peux plus respirer! Lol !)

-MAIS LACHE LE DONC IMBECILE ! TU L'ETOUFFES !

Armand la regarda et lâcha :

-MAIS NON, TU VOIS TRES BIEN !

Mais en disant cela, il avait lâché ce pauvre Trowa qui était tombé par terre ! Une fois relevé, il se précipita à l'intérieur, sans qu'Armand et Anna ne le virent, trop occupés à se disputer ! Quand il arriva dans le chapiteau, Catherine le serra en disant :

-c'est bon ? T'as pas de séquelles ?

-non, je crois que c'est bon, répondit Trowa avec une voix étouffée

-ouah ! T'es revenu vivant ! C'est un record ! Fit Jack

-Trowa, fais moi plaisir, commença Catherine

-quoi ? Fit-il de sa voix toujours étouffée

-la prochaine fois qu'ils se disputent, cours !

-je m'en souviendrais ! Lança Trowa en se tenant la gorge

**_Fin du flashback_**

-c'est bon, tout le monde est là ? Demanda Catherine

-OUI !

-bon, pour une fois, y'a pas un innocent qui va ramasser ! Fit Trowa

Laetitia était arrivée devant l'immeuble et pénétra à l'intérieur. C'était magnifique ! Elle monta au premier étage et arriva devant Diana :

-bonjour ! Qua puis-je pour vous ?

-bonjour, fit Laetitia. J'ai un rendez-vous avec Mme Darlian

-votre nom s'il vous plait ! Demanda Diana

-Laetitia Bloom

-attendez deux minutes ! Je vais l'appeler !

Elle composa un numéro de téléphone :

_-oui ?_

-mme Darlian, une jeune femme du nom de Laetitia Bloom dit avoir rendez-vous avec vous !

_-oui, c'est vrai ! Faites la entrer s'il vous plait_

-bien Mme !

Elle raccrocha et déclara :

-c'est bon, elle a confirmé ! Vous pouvez y aller ! C'est la première porte à gauche ! Fit Diana

-merci beaucoup

Elle fit 10 pas et arriva devant la dite « première porte à gauche ». Puis elle frappa !

-_entrez ! _

Laetitia s'exécuta ! Elle entra dans le bureau et y vit une femme peu âgée et très belle :

-Mlle Bloom ?

-oui, c'est moi

Elles se serrèrent la main

-assaillez vous, je vous prie! Fit Héléna

Laetitia s'exécuta à nouveau

-bien, venons en au fait ! Fit Héléna. J'ai trouvé votre curriculum vité très bon !

-vraiment ?

-oui ! Vous êtes celle qu'il me faut ! Vous êtes engagée !

-mais… Vous ne me posez pas d'autres questions ? Demanda Laetitia

-c'est pas la peine ! Vous avez de bonnes capacités ! Tout ce que je vous demande, c'est d'arriver à l'heure et de ne pas semer le désordre dans cette boîte ! Et aussi de tenir le rythme !

-c'est pas un problème ! Je suis habitué ! Répondit Laetitia

-je m'en doute ! Travailler en tant que coiffeuse pour star et être styliste en même temps, ça demande de la rapidité ! Et je ne change pas d'avis. Vous êtes engagée !

-merci beaucoup ! Fit Laetitia en lui serrant la main. Je commence quand ?

-demain si vous pouvez !

-c'est parfait ! Fit Laetitia

-bien ! Alors je vous dis à demain ! Filipp se chargera de vous faire visiter !

-très bien

Laetitia sortit et une fois qu'elle eut fermé la porte, elle cria :

-je suis la meilleure ! En levant le bras en l'air

Diana et Betty la regardèrent comme ci elle sortait d'un asile ! Derrière la porte, Héléna souriait en se disant :

-ça, vous pouvez le dire !

Laetitia arriva devant le cirque tout sourire et quand elle vit ses parents se disputer, elle se dit « oh non, vite, une cachette » ! Mais elle n'en trouva pas ! Tout à coup, elle vit Catherine lui faire des gestes pour qu'elle vienne à l'intérieur ! Elle s'y précipita puis déclara :

-tu viens de me sauver la vie ! Merci !

-y'a pas de quoi ! Fit Catherine

-au fait, je suis engagée ! Fit Laetitia

-cool ! Fit Catherine

-LAETITIA ! JE T'AI VU! VIENS ICI! JE T'AVAIS DIT QU'ON DEVAIT PARLER ! Hurla Armand

-tu as fait ton testament ? Demanda Jack

-non !

-dommage ! Fit Samia

-bonne chance ! Lui fit sa cousine

-merci ! Je vais en avoir besoin !

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Fin de ce chapitre !

Ca vous a plu ?


	121. deux semaines plus tard

**Gundam wing d'une autre façon**

****

_Deux semaine plus tard_

Les colonies refusaient maintenant de se laisser faire par l'Alliance ! Elees se rebellaient tout le temps ! Dès que la population apercevait des soldats de l'Alliance, elle les chassait soit en les frappant, soit en les prévenant ! Hivler, du coup, avait décidé de changer de plan pour que les colonies lui refassent confiance ! Et il mettrait son plan à exécution dans peu de temps !

Tout se passait bien au lycée maintenant ! Les autres élèves et les profs parlaient normalement avec les deux princesses ! La grossesse de Catherine se passait très bien ! Tout le monde s'occupait d'elle !

Mais un soir, alors que tous les jeunes étaient dehors, y compris Trowa et Catherine, les cinq ingénieurs arrivèrent :

-que se passe t-il ? Demanda Heero

-mission ! Dit tout simplement J

Les cinq g-boys se regardèrent et dirent en même temps :

-quand ?

-demain matin ! Répondit G

-ça, c'est pas cool du tout ! Fit Duo

-les ordres sont les ordres ! Déclara Heero

-c'est quoi le but ? Demanda Quatre

J prit de nouveau la parole :

-on a appris que l'Alliance allait commencer se ravitailler ! Ils vont récupérer des munitions et des armes sur une base lunaire ! On compte sur vous pour détruire cette base !

-Je veux que vous soyez devant la base à 8h du matin ! Fit O

-mission acceptée ! Déclara Heero

Les ingénieurs s'en allèrent et laissèrent les jeunes ensembles :

-ça va être dangereux ? Demanda Hilde

-pas spécialement ! Répondit Trowa pour la rassurer. On a juste à détruire une base !

-vous êtes sûr ? Demanda Réléna

-mais oui, arrête de t'en faire ! Fit Heero

-j'y peux rien ! J'ai un mauvais pressentiment ! Et ça ne me trompe jamais ! Continua Réléna

-Réléna ! Arrête ça ! Tu fais peur à tout le monde ! Fit Duo

-ok, j'arrête ! Fit cette dernière

Le lendemain, à 6h pile, ils décollèrent avec leurs armures ! Duo était dégoûté ! Pour un samedi, il devait se lever hyper tôt !

-j'espère au moins que y'aura de l'ozzie à détruire ! Fit Duo

- mais oui, ne t'en fais pas ! Fit Quatre

Dans un base souterraine, sur L1 :

-tout est prêt ? Demanda Hivler

-oui Mr

-ils ne se doutent pas de notre arrivée ?

-non Mr. Nous avons fait comme vous l'avez demandez ! Nous avons éloigné les gundam en faisant croire que nous allions nous réarmer et nous avons aussi envoyé plusieurs hommes habillés en civil à Sank! Ils vous ramèneront la princesse Réléna Peacecraft comme promis !

-parfait ! Fit Hivler en souriant. Et pour Mlle Shreiberk ?

-les hommes s'occuperont de son cas !

Le soldat sortit et Hivler déclara :

-préparez vous petites garces ! Je ne vais pas vous louper !

Et il se mit à rire tout seul comme un fou.

A Sank, 8h du matin :

-salut Réléna ! Fit Milliardo.

-salut !

-Dorothy n'est pas là ?

-non, elle a encore dormi chez Angelo ! Répondit Réléna

-je me demande pourquoi je pose toujours la même question le matin alors que je connais la réponse ! Fit Milliardo. Dorothy a définitivement cessé de vivre ici ! C'est dingue ça !

Mais quand il vit la tête que faisait Réléna, il arrêta aussitôt ce sujet de conversation et déclara :

-tu es inquiète pour les pilotes ?

-oui

-tu sais, ils savent ce qu'ils font ! Fit Milliardo

-je sais ! Mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment ! Un TRES mauvais pressentiment !

Milliardo se leva et embrassa le front de sa sœur :

-ne t'en fais donc pas ! Ils reviendront en vie !

-ok

-bon, je vais te laisser ! Il faut que j'aille voir le vaisseau avec Noin !

-ok

Il s'en alla. Peu de temps après, tous les cousins et cousines de Réléna arrivèrent avec Hilde et Mariemaïa! Irina discutait tranquillement avec les professeurs à une autre table ! Gregory arriva ensuite pour voir sa chère Mariemaïa :

-Catherine n'est pas avec toi ? Demanda Hilde

-non, elle était très fatiguée ! Répondit Gregory

Dorothy arriva avec Angelo :

-salut tout le monde

-SALUT

-mais où sont les autres adultes ? Demanda Réléna

Irina répondit :

-les commandants et tous les soldats avaient ordreu d'aller voireu leu vaisseau ! Il meu sembleu afoir fu aussi Mr Treise et Mlle Lady Uneu les rechoindreu ! Et fos parents, Mlle Shreiberkeu, ojnt été infité à le fisiter !

-merci Irina ! Fit Réléna

-ça veut dire qu'on est tout seul ? Fit Justin

-oui ! Fit Réléna, de plus en plus inquiète

-qu'est-ce que t'as ? Demanda Dorothy

-un mauvais pressentiment ! Et il grandit de plus en plus ! Répondit Réléna

Du côté des g-boys, à 8h, ils étaient arrivés devant la base lunaire que leur avait décrit les mads :

-mais y'a personne ici ! Fit Duo, dégoûté

-c'est dingue ! Normalement, y'aurait dû y avoir des gardes au moins ! Fit Trowa

-Heero ? T'es sûr qu'on est devant la bonne base ? Demanda Wufei

-oui !

-J aurait-il pu se tromper en farfouillant dans les fichiers secrets de l'Alliance ? Demanda Duo

-non, impossible ! Répondit Heero

Puis il réfléchit soudain et déclara :

-à moins que…

-à moins que quoi ? Demanda Trowa

-à moins que ce soit une diversion ! Répondit Heero. Mais oui, c'est ça ! Pendant que nous on part en mission, l'Alliance attaque par derrière ! Les salauds !

-et ils comptent faire quoi à ton avis ? Demanda Wufei

-attaquer Sank ! Répondit Heero. On repart de suite à Sank ! Avec de la chance, on arrivera à temps !

-OK

Et ils refirent le chemin du retour !

Un bateau déposa une dizaine d'hommes sur Sank vers 9h30 :

-passez une agréable journée ! Lança Billy

-merci ! Répondit un des types

Les 10 hommes s'en allèrent et se retrouvèrent dans une prairie :

-alors ? C'est bon ? Vous avez tout ? Demanda un des hommes

Les 9 autres lui montrèrent leurs armes !

-et n'oubliez pas ! Débarrassez vous de Mlle Shreiberk !

-oui commandant ! Répondit un des hommes

-comment fuirons nous ensuite ? Demanda un des hommes

-avec un hélicoptère ! C'est moi qui le piloterais ! Il doit être caché pas loin d'ici ! C'est Hivler qui a envoyé quelques un de ses hommes discrètement le cacher hier ! Ils sont venus grâce à un bateau qui n'appartenait pas à Sank. Mais bizarrement, ils ne l'ont pas remarqué ! Ils devaient être bien trop occupé à surveiller si on les attaquait par les airs ! Déclara le commandant. Bon, vous pouvez y aller ! Et pas de quartier !

-oui chef !

Les 9 hommes se dirigèrent vers le château. Quelques passants les virent mais ne firent pas attention à eux vu qu'ils étaient vêtus normalement !

Pendant ce temps, au château, les jeunes avaient décidé de se faire un petit cache-cache !

-…97…98…99…100 ! J'arrive ! Déclara Gregory en se retournant. Cachez vous bien !

Il vit aussitôt des cheveux roux dépasser d'un des buissons :

-Mariemaïa, je t'ai trouvé !

-zut, fit cette dernière.

Il trouva tous les autres sauf Réléna :

-Réléna ? Où te caches tu ?

-je suis sûre que tu ne me trouveras pas ! Fit la voix de Réléna

Les autres rirent de bon cœur, même Irina qui surveillait les gosses ! Timoré et Valentine avaient décidé d'aller se promener un peu !

En fait, Réléna était perchée sur une branche d'arbre et se retenait de rire ! Soudain, elle eut une idée ! Elle s'assit sur la branche et attendit que Gregory passe dessous. Au bout de deux minutes, Gregory s'arrêta juste en dessous de l'arbre où Réléna se cachait et déclara :

-Réléna ! Montre toi !

-OK, cria Réléna en basculant à l'arrière et en s'accrochant à la branche avec ses deux jambes ! La tête de Réléna à l'envers se retrouva juste en face de la tête de Gregory qui se mit à hurler de peur :

-_AAHHHHHHHHHHHH ! Réléna, tu m'as fait peur !_

Elle se mit à rire mais arrêta soudain en voyant des hommes armés pointer leurs armes sur eux :

-BAISSEZ VOUS TOUS ! Hurla t-elle.

Ils obéirent tous en entendant la voix paniquée de Réléna. Gregory obéit lui aussi et deux secondes après, une rafale de balle arriva sur eux !

-**_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_**, avaient hurlé tout le monde de peur

Une balle passa juste au dessus de la tête de Gregory. Réléna se laissa tomber de sa branche et se réfugia à côté de Gregory :

-ça va ? T'as rien ?

-non, ça va Réléna

Ils se mirent derrière l'arbre

Les autres s'étaient réfugiés derrière les tables ! Irina protégeait les enfants. Justin avait hurlé à nouveau car sa sœur Annabelle avait été touché à l'épaule.

-y'avait pas des gardes à l'entrée ? demanda gregory à Réléna

-si, mais ils ont dû s'en débarrasser ! Répondit cette dernière

-pourquoi ils nous tirent dessus ?

-parce qu'ils veulent se débarrasser de nous sûrement ! Fit Réléna. T'as peur ?

-oui

-viens par là ! Fit elle en le prenant dans ses bras

Une autre rafale de balles arriva et toucha Dorothy et Jordan au bras !

-ça va Jordan ? Demanda automatiquement son frère Anthony

-oui, mais ça fait mal ! Fit Jordan en se tenant le bras !

-et toi ? Ca va Dorothy ? Demanda Angelo en s'inquiétant !

-oui, c'est rien !

Irina, qui protégeait Mariemaïa et Jude, demanda :

-vous n'avez rien

-non madame ! Fit Mariemaïa

-ils vont nous tuer comme ils ont tué toute notre famille y'a huit ans ? Demanda Justin, mort de peur

-non, ne t'en fais pas ! Fit Hilde. Ils auront pas le temps, je vais m'occuper de leur cas !

Elle sortit son revolver, prête à tirer

Du côté de Réléna et Gregory :

-Gregory ! Tu vas essayer de te mettre à l'abri dans un buisson ! Tu seras plus en sécurité !

-mais et toi ?

-t'occupes pas de moi ! Fais ce que je te dis !

Gregory obéit, mort de peur, et se cacha derrière un buisson

Du côté d'Hilde :

-bon, je vais faire diversion ! Pendant ce temps, allez vous mettre à l'abri à l'intérieur ! Dorothy, tu iras prévenir les autres !

-ok, fit cette dernière

-où est Gregory, Demanda Mariemaïa

-il était avec Réléna tout à l'heure ! Il doit encore y être ! Passer par les portes arrières, ça sera plus prudent ! Ok ?

-OUI

Une autre rafale de balle arriva qui toucha Etienne à l'épaule et Anthony à la jambe !

-MAINTENANT ! Hurla Hilde

Tous les autres se levèrent en courant pour rejoindre le jardin de l'autre côté, Angelo aidaient Anthony qui avait été touché à la jambe ! Les tireurs étaient en train de recharger et Hilde en profita pour en éliminer deux en leur tirant en pleine tête !

Gregory vit la petite troupe entrer à l'intérieur et les suivit aussitôt, en évitant les tirs d'un des hommes ! Mais il fut touché à la jambe !

Hilde attendit à nouveau et en tua un autre en lui tirant dans le cœur.

-espèce de… Fit un des homme en voyant son meilleur ami mourir sous ses yeux

Il tira et toucha Hilde au bras

Quant à Réléna, elle allait suivre les autres quand elle vit l'horreur se produire !

Hilde s'était levée et avait tué celui qui l'avait touché mais un autre homme lui tira dessus et elle tomba par terre ! Réléna se précipita vers elle :

-HILDE !

Une fois arrivée, elle se pencha sur son ami qui était de dos mais remarqua bien vite la mare de sang qui commençait à se former sous son corps :

-oh non !

Une larme commença à couler sur sa joue en pensant à son amie qui était morte.

-Mlle Peacecraft, vous allez nous suivre bien gentiment ! Fit une voix d'homme derrière elle

Elle tourna la tête et vit un des hommes pointer son arme sur elle :

-allez-y, tuez-moi tout de suite ! Fit Réléna

-nous avons ordre de vous ramener à notre chef !

-quoi ?

Deux autres hommes arrivèrent et la prirent chacun par un bras !

-lâchez moi ! Sales crapules !

Elle entendit soudain le bruit d'un hélicoptère et leva la tête ! Il se posa et les hommes vivants y embarquèrent, en poussant Réléna de force à l'intérieur !

C'est à ce moment que Milliardo sortit avec tous ses hommes mais l'hélicoptère décolla devant ses yeux. Noin sortit son arme et réussi à toucher un des hommes qui tomba à terre ! Puis plus rien !

-HILDE ! Hurla alors Lei

Tout le monde vit le corps de cette dernière et Sally se précipita vers elle.

Les gundams arrivèrent en même temps et se posèrent :

-on s'est fait avoir ! C'était un piège ! Fit Heero

-nous aussi on s'est fait avoir ! Fit Milliardo. Et ils ont eu Réléna !

Heero fut paralysé de terreur. Quant à Duo :

-HILDE ! Hurla t-il en se précipitant vers son corps

Aussitôt arrivé, il mit sa main derrière son dos et sentit quelque chose de liquide ! Il enleva sa main et vit qu'elle était rouge de sang :

-Sally, ne me dit pas qu'elle est morte

Sally le regarda gravement et déclara :

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Fin de ce chapitre !

Ca vous a plu ?

Je sais, c'est pas bien que je coupe ici ! Mais j'avais envie !

Hilde : Je vais mourir ?

Duo : Elle va mourir ?

Dolphin : chais pas !

Duo et Hilde : QUOI ?

Dolphin : chais pas !


	122. otage!

**Gundam wing d'une autre façon**

_Otage !_

Pendant ce temps, dans l'hélicoptère :

-espèce de salauds !

-soyez polie princesse, vous n'êtes pas en position de force !

-je vous emmerde !

-c'est ça ! Fit un des hommes sans se préoccuper d'elle

Un autre ajouta :

-c'était votre amie ?

-de qui vous parlez ?

-de celle que j'ai tué ! Répondit l'homme

Réléna, en entendant cela, lui sauta au coup ! Elle commença à l'étrangler et il fallut que deux autres hommes la tiennent pour la retenir ! L'homme avait failli mourir étranglé ! Il frappa aussitôt Réléna :

-doucement ! Fit le commandant ! Il faut la ramener intact à Mr Hivler

En entendant cela, Réléna se mit à déglutir

-elle avait qu'à pas me faire ça ! Mais vous savez, dit-il à Réléna, c'était un ordre d'Hivler ! Il nous a demandé de tuer votre amie parce qu'elle avait trahi ! Elle n'a eut que ce qu'elle méritait ! Et encore, j'ai été gentil ! Normalement, les traîtres sont tués sur la place publique, yeux bandés et attachés ! Où alors, ils sont pendus ! Elle, elle a eu l'honneur de pouvoir mourir pendant un combat !

Réléna ne dit plus un mot, trop peinée de savoir son amie morte devant ses yeux et du fait qu'Hivler l'attendait ! Il allait lui pourrir la vie, c'était sûr !

Un des hommes vint l'attacher alors que l'hélicoptère se posait.

-où allons nous ? demanda Réléna

-sur L1 ! Répondit le commandant

Ils montèrent dans une navette et décollèrent.

Soudain, il y eut un appel radio ! Le commandant répondit et le visage d'Hivler apparut :

-alors ?

-mission réussie ! Fit le commandant. Nous détenons la princesse et Mlle Shreiberk est morte !

-parfait ! Qui a tué cette traîtresse ?

-c'est moi, répondit un des hommes !

-très bien !

-j'aurais ma récompense comme promis ? Demanda l'homme

-oui, bien entendu ! Fit Hivler en souriant. Bon, je vous attends tous !

-bien Mr ! Fit le commandant

-qu'elle est la récompense pour avoir tué mon amie ? Demanda Réléna, coléreuse

-100 000 € (et ouais ! A cette époque, tous les pays sont passés à l'euro), répondit l'homme en souriant !

-c'est tout ? Fit Réléna

-comment ça c'est tout ? Fit l'homme. C'est super oui !

- mon amie valait bien plus que ça ! Fit Réléna en jouant un jeu

-ah oui ? Et combien ?

-au moins le triple ! Fit Réléna

-si vous le dîtes, alors je demanderai cette somme à Hivler !

Réléna avait réussi ! Ca allait mettre en rogne Hivler !

Du côté de Sank :

-Sally, ne me dis pas qu'elle est morte !

Sally regarda Duo gravement et déclara :

-elle a perdu beaucoup de sang ! Il faut vite l'emmener à l'hôpital ! Je ne sens presque plus sa respiration !

Duo souleva Hilde et avec Sally, ils montèrent dans un 4X4. Lei et Wufei les suivirent.

Pendant ce temps, les parents d'Hilde regardaient le corps de leur fille en pleurant et Angelo se proposa pour les emmener à l'hôpital ! Dorothy alla avec eux !

Quant à tous les jeunes blessés, c'est Irina qui se chargea de les conduire à l'hôpital !

Noin et Milliardo allèrent chercher l'homme sur qui Noin avait tiré ! Ils le trouvèrent deux minutes après ! Il essayait de s'échapper, malgré sa blessure à la jambe !

-arrêtez vous ou je tire ! Fit Noin en le visant avec son arme

L'homme s'arrêta aussitôt :

-posez votre arme à terre ! Fit Milliardo

Il obéit et Noin l'attacha avec un corde

Ils l'emmenèrent au château et montèrent au bureau de Milliardo ! Ils l'assirent sur une chaise, en face d'eux :

-bon, nous n'allons pas y aller par quatre chemins ! Fit Milliardo. Où comptiez vous emmener ma sœur ?

-je ne parlerais pas ! Fit l'homme

Milliardo commença à s'énerver et sortit une arme à feu d'un de ses tiroirs à bureau

-ça ne me fait pas peur ! Fit l'homme

-bon, puisque c'est ainsi, vous allez m'obliger à employer la manière forte ! Fit Milliardo

Il sortit son canif et approcha de l'homme :

-vous comptez faire quoi avec ça ? Me tuez ?

-non, vous faire parler mon cher ! Répondit Milliardo

-Milliardo !

-Noin, c'est la seule solution !

-mais…

-il n'y a pas de mais ! Cet homme ne veut pas me dire où est ma sœur alors je vais l'obliger à le faire !

-ouais, c'est ça ! Fit le mec en croyant qu'il jouait la comédie

Milliardo approcha le couteau de la joue de sa proie et l'entailla !

L'homme ne pu retenir un cri mais déclara :

-je ne suis pas un traître, je ne dirai rien !

-comme vous voudrez ! Vous préférez quoi ? L'œil où l'oreille ? Demanda Milliardo, les yeux pleins de rage

-c'est une blague ! Vous n'oserez pas le faire ! Votre royaume est connu pour être pacifiste !

-apprenez que quand la vie de ma sœur en dépend, je peux faire des choses incontrôlables !

Tout en disant cela, il commença à passer le couteau derrière son oreille

L'homme hurla et déclara :

-c'est bon, je vais tout vous dire !

Milliardo posa le couteau et demanda :

-où emmeniez vous ma sœur ?

-sur une base de L1

-pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas tué ?

-parce que Mr Hivler la voulait vivante

Milliardo et Noin se regardèrent et commencèrent à paniquer :

Et que compte t-il faire d'elle ?

-il ne nous en a pas dit plus ! Il a simplement dit qu'elle servirait d'otage !

-bon ! Noin ?

-oui ?

-emmène le en cellule !

-NON ! Paniqua l'homme

-vous ne croyez tout de même pas que je vais vous relâcher ? Fit Milliardo

-c'est pas ça ! Ahhh, mais je devrais pas vous le dire ! Mais si je dis rien, je vais mourir avec vous !

-pardon ? Fit Milliardo

-bon, je vais tout vous dire ! Hivler va envoyer une armée dans très peu de temps !

-c'est-à-dire ?

-en début d'après midi! Répondit l'homme

-quoi ? Fit Noin

-c'est la stricte vérité ! Mais si je vous le dis, c'est simplement parce que j'ai pas envie de crever sous les décombres !

Milliardo et Noin se regardèrent et dirent en même temps :

-le vaisseau !

-quel vaisseau ? Demanda l'homme

-vous voulez bien faire une bonne action pour vous racheter ?

-c'est-à-dire ?

-vous battre pour Sank ! Ajouta Milliardo

-mais ce serait trahir mon camp !

-mais regardez donc votre camp ! Vous travaillez pour un salop qui ne souhaite que dominer le monde !

L'homme baissa la tête ! Il le savait déjà ! Mais que pouvait il y faire ? Il avait choisi son camp en pensant à la liberté des colonies mais il s'était aperçu trop tard qu'il avait choisi le mauvais camp !

-quel est votre nom ? Demanda Noin

-Robbie Trecker

-et bien, Robbie Trecker, je vous laisse une chance de vous rattraper ! Vous changez de camp oui ou non ?

-de toute façon, j'ai rien à perdre ! Fit Robbie

-exactement !

-c'est d'accord ! Fit Robbie

-Noin ?

-oui ?

-préviens les autres d'embarquer sur le vaisseau ! Tout le monde ! Dis à Sally de s'occuper d'Hilde dans le vaisseau !

-ok !

-de quel vaisseau vous parlez ? Demanda Robbie

-du Libra !

-du quoi ?

-à ce que je vois, Hivler n'a pas réussi à savoir que je faisais construire un vaisseau ! Tant mieux ! Fit Milliardo

-vous venez ? Fit Noin à Robbie

-oui, je viens !

Noin arriva en bas et prit le 4X4 qu'il restait ! Robbie monta à côté :

-qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis ? Demanda Noin

-j'en sais rien ! Peut-être le fait que je sache que je me suis trompé de camp depuis le début

Il baissa la tête. Noin le vit et déclara :

-il ne faut pas regretter ! Le plus important, c'est de corriger ses erreurs ! C'est ce que vous venez de faire en changeant de camp !

Robbie releva la tête et souria :

-merci

-t'as quel âge ?

-19 ans

-t'es jeune ! T'as le temps de refaire ta vie correctement ! Fit Noin

Ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital, qui, en fait n'était qu'à cinq minutes de marche (mais c'est plus rapide en voiture !). Noin et Robbie montèrent les étages en courant ! Ils virent toute la petite bande devant une salle :

-Noin ? Que faites vous là ? Demanda Dorothy

-que tout le monde fasse ses bagages ! Nous partons ! Déclara Noin

-hein ? C'est quoi ce délire ? Demanda Duo

Mais Annabelle reconnut Robbie et fit :

-et lui ? C'est pas un des mecs qui nous a tiré dessus ?

-désolé ! Fit Robbie

-il vient de changer de camp ! Répondit Noin. Et c'est grâce à lui qu'on sait qu'on va se faire attaquer en début d'après midi !

-QUOI ? Fit Clémentine

-vous avez très bien compris ! Et on va avoir besoin de Sally ! Fit Noin

-mais elle s'occupe d'Hilde ! Fit Duo

-je sais ! C'est pour ça qu'on va transporter Hilde à l'infirmerie du Libra ! Et on se bouge ! TOUT DE SUITE ! Fit Noin

Les jeunes avaient tous été soignés et même Anthony qui avait reçu une balle dans la jambe réussit à courir en direction du château. Sally arriva et déclara :

-c'est quoi tout ce remue ménage ? Il faut que j'opère Hilde tout de suite et j'ai besoin de concentration !

-désolée, fit Noin. Mais va falloir que tu t'occupes d'Hilde au vaisseau ! Hivler va pas tarder à nous attaquer alors faut que tout le monde embarque au vaisseau !

-quoi ? Fit Sally

-t'as très bien compris ! Mais pourquoi faut que tu opères Hilde ?

-elle a été touchée près du cœur ! Répondit Sally. Pour le moment, elle est en respiration artificielle, mais ça va pas tenir très longtemps !

-alors embarque tout de suite sur le Libra avec ta patiente !

-ok, fit Sally

- ça ne risque pas de la tuer si vous la bougez ? Demanda Duo

-non, on va y aller doucement ! Répondit Sally

-Duo ?

-oui Noin ?

-allez préparer vos affaires tout de suite !

-mais… Je veux rester auprès d'Hilde

-ok ! Vous tenez à elle, je comprends ! Mais obéissez ! Sinon, elle risque de mourir dans l'hôpital à cause d'une explosion ! ALORS DEGUERPISSEZ D'ICI !

-ok, j'y vais ! Fit Duo en courant

-d'ailleurs, il faut que tout l'hôpital quitte les lieux avec les malades ! Ca va devenir dangereux ! Je vais prévenir le directeur !

-ok, fit Sally

Une heure après, ils étaient tous avec leurs affaires dans le vaisseau avec combattants, soldats et médecins !

-c'est bon ? L'hôpital a été vidé ? Demanda Milliardo

-oui ! Fit Noin

Et la population autour du château, elle a fui ?

-oui Milliardo !

Sally passa avec Hilde sur un chariot. Quand Duo vit cela, il la suivit

Sur L1 :

-MR, la navette vient d'arriver ! Fit un homme

-parfait ! Fit Hivler. Faites entrer les passagers !

-bien Mr !

Deux minutes après, tous les hommes accompagnés de Réléna entrèrent !

-la mission s'est bien passée ! Fit le commandant. Mais nous avons perdu quatre hommes !

-ça, je m'en fiche ! Fit Hivler

-comme par hasard, nous n'avons pas eu de problèmes ! Il n'y avait que les gardes à l'entrée ! Tous les soldats et les combattants n'étaient pas là ! Je ma demande bien où ils étaient d'ailleurs !

-ça aussi je m'en fiche ! Fit Hivler

« Hé bien, vous avez tord ! Pensa Réléna ».

-bien ! Sortez ! Sauf la princesse et celui qui a tué Shreiberk

Le commandant et ses hommes obéirent et il ne resta plus que dans la salle Réléna, le soldat et Hivler :

-je suis ravi que vous voir ! Fit Hivler

-hé bien pas moi ! Rétorque Réléna

Hivler la regarda de travers et déclara :

-si j'étais vous, je la fermerais !

-mais vous n'êtes pas moi ! Fit Réléna

Hivler lui lança à nouveau un regard de travers. Puis, le soldat lança :

-excusez moi, mais…

-oh oui, c'est vrai ! Votre récompense ! Fit Hivler en s'asseyant à son bureau

-en fait, je trouve que la récompense que vous offrez n'est pas suffisante ! Fit le soldat

-tiens donc ! Fit Hivler. Et que proposez vous ?

-le triple !

Hivler éclata de rire et déclara :

-vous voulez 300 000 € ?

-oui

Hivler éclata à nouveau de rire

Le soldat s'avança du bureau et déclara :

-bon, vous me donnez ce que vous me devez ?

-mais bien sûr ! Fit Hivler

Il regarda dans son tiroir et en ressortit une arme qu'il pointa sur le soldat :

-que… C'est parce que je demande trop ?

-non, c'est parce que, de toute façon, je ne vous aurais rien donné ! Votre seule récompense, c'est ceci !

Et il lui tira dessus en pleine tête. Le soldat tomba en arrière, aux pieds de Réléna, qui eut un frisson dans le dos. Bon, celui qui avait tué Hilde était mort, c'était déjà ça ! Hivler la regarda en souriant et elle déclara :

-vous êtes un grand malade, Mr Hivler !

-merci ! Je prendrais cette insulte pour un compliment !

-pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas tué ?

-qui vous dit que je ne vais pas le faire ? Fit Hivler

-j'en sais rien ! C'est bien pour ça que je vous demande !

-halàlà ! Vous êtes bien courageuse ! Comme votre père adoptif !

Réléna tiqua

-comme lui, vous savez que vous allez mourir et vous gardez le reste de votre dignité en montrant votre courage ! C'est bien les Peacecraft ça !

-venant de vous, je prendrais cela comme un compliment ! Fit Réléna, tout en l'imitant

Hivler se mit à sourire :

-et vous continuez ! Si c'est pas beau ça ! Vous essayez de faire cacher votre peur !

-et j'aurais peur de quoi ? Demanda Réléna

-mais de moi voyons ! Fit Hivler

Réléna éclata de rire sous ses yeux !

-peur de vous ? HA HA HA

Hivler perdit son sourire et déclara :

-je vous préviens ! Vous n'êtes pas en position de force ! Si je le souhaite, je peux vous tuer tout de suite avec ceci (il lui montra son arme)

-mais vous ne le souhaitez pas ! Fit Réléna

-comment pouvez vous en être si sûre ?

-je ne suis pas idiote ! J'ai réfléchi ! Et je vous ferais remarquer que j'ai 200 de QI. Mais ça, je pense que vous le saviez ! Vous avez dû faire des recherches sur moi !

Hivler perdit de sa constance ! Cette fille arrivait à savoir tout !

-et à votre avis, pourquoi je ne vais pas vous tuer ?

-parce que vous avez besoin de moi pour faire du chantage à mon frère ! N'est-ce pas ? Sinon, vous m'auriez déjà tué !

Une goutte de sueur coula sur sa joue ! Réléna le remarqua et lança :

-vous avez peur de moi ?

-vous êtes vraiment culottées de dire ça ! Fit Hivler. C'est moi qui vous retiens en otage ! Pas le contraire !

-et ?

Hivler commença à sérieusement s'énerver et hurla :

-ET JE VEUX QUE VOUS LA FERMIEZ TOUT DE SUITE !

Réléna vit qu'il perdit son sang froid et continua à le défier rien que pour admirer ce salaud perdre de sa prestance.

-comme vous voudrez, fit elle en s'asseyant tranquillement sur la chaise en souriant.

Hivler commençait à en avoir ras le bol de cette petite gamine qui s'amusait à le défier ! De son côté, Réléna se disait qu'elle allait bien continuer à lui faire chier vu qu'elle ne craignait rien ! Il avait trop besoin d'elle ! Au pire, elle ne se prendrait qu'une claque !

Hivler regarda Réléna, assise en face de lui, et fit tout pour reprendre sa constance ! il déclara :

-et à votre avis, que vais-je demander à votre frère ?

-c'est simple ! Vous voulez qu'il dise aux colonies que vous êtes l'homme qu'il faut pour les diriger ! En bref, vous voulez lui faire dire tout le contraire de ce qu'il pense !

-vous êtes futée ! Très futée !

-et vous, pas du tout ! Le cassa Réléna

Hivler fit tout son possible pour ne pas perdre son calme ! S'il s'énervait, ça ferait trop plaisir à cette gamine ! Mais soudain, il eut une idée ! S'il arrivait à faire changer de camps cette gosse, il y gagnait ! Il pouvait même changer de plan ! Ce serait dix fois plus simple ! Du coup, il changea de ton, et dit, tout en souriant :

-vous savez, avec vous à mes côtés, j'aurais pu faire des merveilles en politique ! Quant à votre combat avec Filimon, il était magnifique ! Vous n'êtes pas qu'intelligente ! Vous êtes aussi très forte !

-quels compliments venant de votre part! Vous ? Complimenter une Peacecraft ? Qu'est-ce qui m'en vaut l'honneur ?

-je vais y venir droit au but ! Je veux que vous changiez de camp !

-pardon ? Fit Réléna, croyant avoir mal entendu

-vous m'avez très bien comprise ! Avec vous, je n'aurais plus besoin de votre frère pour avoir la confiance des colonies ! Des que vous leur parlerez en mon honneur, elles vous suivront toutes !

-vous croyez vraiment que je vais faire ça ?

Hivler, voyant qu'elle ne rejoindrait pas ses rangs, eut alors une idée :

-vous savez ce que j'ai prévu dans quelques heures ?

-non, dites toujours !

-mon armée va à Sank pour détruire votre famille entière ainsi que vos amis !

Les mains de Réléna commencèrent à trembler aussitôt ! Puis elle repensa à l'attaque ! Elle se souvint alors qu'ils avaient tous réussi à rentrer en vie, sauf Hilde, et Milliardo et ses hommes étaient arrivés ! Elle revit plusieurs fois le moment où Noin avaient tiré sur un homme et qu'il était tombé de l'hélicoptère ! Le commandant avait déclaré qu'il venait de se faire tuer et donc, que ce n'était pas la peine d'aller le chercher ! Mais Réléna avait bien vu qu'il n'avait été touché qu'à la jambe ! Avec un peu de chance, il avait été interrogé et ils savaient tous ce qui allait se passer ! Et ils allaient tous s'abriter dans le vaisseau ! Oui, Réléna en était sûre ! Du coup, ses tremblements s'arrêtèrent et elle se mit à sourire :

-pourquoi souriez vous ? Demanda Hivler

-parce que j'en ai envie ! Déclara Réléna

-vous avez envie de sourire quand je vous dis que votre famille entière va mourir ?

-ce n'est pas ma famille qui va mourir ! C'est vous !

Elle avait dit ces dernières paroles en le regardant bien dans les yeux et en lui lançant un regard à la Peacecraft. Hivler ne eut des sueurs froides et déclara :

-vous cachez quelque chose, j'en suis sûr !

-pas du tout ! Fit Réléna. Je suis lucide

_PAFFF _

Hivler venait de la frapper au visage. Mais elle releva la tête aussitôt ! Un filament de sang coula de sa lèvre inférieure mais elle lui décrocha toujours ce regard à la Peacecraft qu'Hivler détestait tant :

-vous ne vous en sortirez pas en me frappant mon pauvre ! Vous allez crever pour tout ce que vous avez fait ! Et surtout pour la mort de mon père adoptif !

-fermez là ! Où vous allez le regretter !

-je ne vais rien regretter du tout à part le fait que ce ne soit pas moi qui vais vous tuer ! Et c'est bien dommage !

-que…

Hivler en était sûr ! Elle lui cachait quelque chose ! Il appela par radio :

-docteur ?

-oui Mr Hivler ?

-emmenez le sérum de vérité !

-bien Mr. J'arrive de suite

Alors comme ça, ce salaud voulait la faire parler ! Il avait donc peur de ce qui risquait de lui arriver ! Elle était arrivée à lui faire peur ! Mais elle ne dirait rien ! Elle se le jurait !

-maintenant, vous allez moins rire ! Fit Hivler

-je meurs d'impatiente ! Lança Réléna

Cela mit en rogne Hivler

On frappa à la porte :

-entrez !

Le docteur entra et demanda :

-pour qui est le sérum ?

-pour elle ! Fit Hivler en la désignant du doigt

Le médecin pâlit et déclara :

-elle est trop jeune ! Ca pourrait être fatal pour elle !

-docteur ?

-oui Mr ?

-si vous ne lui faite pas une piqûre tout de suite, je vous tue !

Il lui montra son arme des yeux ! Le médecin déglutit difficilement ! Il savait que cet homme en serait capable :

-b…b…bien Mr !

-je préfère ça ! Fit Hivler

Le docteur s'approcha de Réléna. Il prépara la mixture et dit, avent de la lui injecter :

-je suis désolée, princesse

-ne le soyez pas ! Faut bien essayer un jour où l'autre ! Et puis, je vais bien m'éclater !

Elle accompagna sa dernière remarque par un sourire à Hivler. Celui-ci vit rouge !

Du côté de Sank :

-quelle heure est-il ? Demanda Milliardo

-12h30 ! Répondit Heero

-ils attaquent à quelle heure ? Demanda Noin à Robbie

-à peu près vers 13h

-ça nous laisse un peu de temps pour nous préparer ! Fit Milliardo.

Il parla dans le micro :

-que tous les pilotes montent dans leurs armures ! Dès que les portes s'ouvriront, foncez sur l'ennemi ! Et pas de quartier !

-vous pouvez disposer ! Fit Noin aux pilotes de gundams et à Robbie

Ce dernier alla rejoindre la chambre qui lui était destinée ! Il arriva devant et voulut ouvrir mais la porte s'ouvrit de l'intérieur. Du coup, il se cassa la gueule et se retrouva la tête sur les pieds de quelqu'un ! Il releva la tête et tomba sur une jolie brunette aux yeux bleus :

-salut ! Fit cette dernière. Tu dois être celui avec qui je vais partager ma chambre ! Désolée pour la chute

-c'est pas grave fit Robbie

-je m'appelle Jenna Tuker, enchantée ! Fit-elle en lui tendant la main

Robbie la serra et déclara :

-Robbie Trecker, tout aussi enchanté

-bon, faut que je te laisse !

-tu vas piloter une armure ?

-non, je vais piloter le vaisseau ! Corrigea t-elle

-quoi ?

-t'as très bien compris ! Continua Jenna

Et elle s'en alla, le laissant perplexe. Puis un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et il déclara :

- tout compte fait, je ne regrette pas d'avoir changé de camp ! Cette fille, c'est une vraie bombe ! (mdr !)

30 minutes plus tard, les cousins et les amis étaient tous au poste de commande principal (le poste de pilotage du milieu)et ils commencèrent à entendre les moteurs des Taurus ennemis et Milliardo déclara au micro :

-OUVREZ LES GRILLES!

Aussitôt, le plafond du souterrain s'ouvrit en deux et la terre qu'il y avait dessus tomba.

-Noin ! Je te laisse les commandes ! Déclara Milliardo

-ok, fit celle-ci en se frottant les mains

Le vaisseau démarra aussitôt et commença à s'envoler en l'air. Il monta à une certaine hauteur et Milliardo déclara :

-c'est bon, arrête toi là !

-ok !

-que toutes les Vayates soient prêtes à passer à l'action !

Du côté de l'ennemi, ils volaient autour du château mais c'était désert ! Soudain, ils virent tous une énorme trappe s'ouvrir et un vaisseau en sortir :

-capitaine ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-aucune idée ! Répondit-il

-que fait-on ?

-restez sur vos gardes ! Je sais que nous sommes 500 mais ce n'est peut-être pas suffisant !

Milliardo appuya sur plusieurs boutons et toutes les trappes s'ouvrirent pour que les Vayates sortent.

Eux, ils étaient au moins 2000 !

-mon dieu ! Fit le capitaine des Taurus ! Nous sommes perdus !

-mais pourquoi Mr Hivler nous a envoyé ici alors ? Demanda un des pilotes

-sûrement parce qu'il n'était pas au courant qu'un vaisseau avait été construit pour qu'ils se défendent plus facilement ! Et il ne pensait sûrement pas qu'il y avait autant de soldats du côté de Sank ! Et y'a pas moyen de joindre Hivler ! Il est bien trop occupé sur L1 !

Bien entendu, les gundams étaient tous de la partie ! Duo avait dit vouloir se battre lui aussi malgré ce qui venait d'arriver à Hilde car il voulait se défouler un peu !

-vous allez voir ce que ça fait quand Shinigami se réveille ! Fit-il

-Duo calme toi ! Fit Wufei

-pour Hilde ! Fit Duo en sortant sa faux et en détruisant deux Taurus

-hé Duo ! Laisse nous en un peu ! Fit Heero en tirant une rafale de balles et en détruisant quatre autres Taurus

Trowa « s'amusait » à noyer ses ennemies sous une pluie de balles pour les déstabiliser. Quatre, lui, quand les Taurus que Trowa visaient étaient déstabilisés, finissait le travail. Quant à Wufei, il faisait toujours son fier en disant que ses ennemis étaient faible et que lui, au contraire, était très puissant car Nataku était avec lui !

Dans le vaisseau, tout le reste du monde regardait la scène qui se passait au dehors, ainsi que les soldats et les combattants qui ne pouvaient rien faire pour le moment :

Lei se mit à sourire en voyant la facilité avec laquelle Wufei s'en sortait.

Dorothy était dans les bras d'Angelo et priait pour la victoire de Sank, ainsi que Clémentine, Annabelle et Jessica. Mariemaïa serrait son père et Lady Une très fort ! Et Catherine, qui avait insisté pour accompagner Trowa dans le vaisseau, admirait le spectacle. Le cirque avait fui avec le reste de la population un peu plus loin !

-vous croyez qu'ils vont s'en sortir ? Demanda Annabelle

-oui, ne t'en fais surtout pas pour ça ! Répondit Milliardo. C'est ce qu'on va faire après qui est important !

-qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Demandèrent-ils tous

-on va chercher Réléna et se débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute d'Hivler ! Répondit tout simplement Milliardo

Mais quand les colons vont voir le vaisseau, ils vont prendre peur ! Fit Clémentine

-non, au contraire ! Ils vont nous encourager ! Fit Milliardo. Ils savent maintenant qui est leur pire ennemi ! Et ils se sont enfin aperçus que les pilotes de gundams les aidaient à avoir leur liberté !

-mais ils ne savent pas ce qui se passe ici ! Déclara Anthony

-c'est vrai ! Mais nous allons régler ce léger problème !

-léger ? Fit Etienne

-oui ! Au fait, vos blessures ne vous font plus souffrir ? Demanda Milliardo aux autres

-non, ça va !

-alors ? Ca en est où ? Fit une voix

Ils se retournèrent tous et virent :

-Gregory ?

-salut les gars !

-mais comment es-tu rentré ? Demanda Catherine

-ben, en fait, je t'ai suivit discrètement avec Trowa tout à l'heure et c'était trop facile de rentrer !

-ton père et ta mère vont te tuer !

-je sais Cathy ! Mais je voulais pas louper ça ! Répondit Gregory

Catherine regarda Milliardo qui déclara :

-ce n'est pas un problème, ne vous en faites pas ! Mais nous ne pourrons plus nous poser ensuite ! Il ne faut pas perdre une minute ! Réléna est en danger ! Hivler est capable de tout !

-alors, si ça se trouve, elle est déjà morte ! Fit Jordan

Milliardo se baissa à sa hauteur et répondit :

-non, elle est vivante !

-comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ? Demanda Clémentine

-réfléchis deux minutes ! Si il avait voulu la tuer, il l'aurait fait sur place ! Alors qu'il l'a fait enlever ! Hivler veut me faire chanter ! C'est sûr !

Tout le monde le regarda et Lei déclara :

-mais ça veut pas dire qu'il ne va pas lui faire de mal !

Ils baissèrent tous la tête en pensant que cet homme immonde pouvait faire les pires horreurs à leur amie où cousine !

-c'est bien pour ça que je ne veux pas perdre une minute !

Il se tourna vers Noin et déclara :

-Noin ! Filme et envoie les images par satellite ! Je veux que les colonies voient ce qui se passe et qu'elles réagissent ! Mais surtout, évite qu'Hivler soit au courant ! Robbie t'a dit où il se trouvait ! Alors n'envoie pas ces images à cet endroit ! Evite aussi que toutes les bases de l'Alliance soient au courant ! Il ne faut pas qu'elles préviennent Hivler !

-bien chef ! Ca va être difficile, mais je pense y arriver ! Fit Noin

-essaye aussi de diffuser ce que je vais dire !

-ok !

Quelques minutes plus tard, un écran apparu qui se coupait en deux ! D'un côté, on voyait le combat se dérouler et de l'autre, l'image de Milliardo et des autres derrière !

-vas-y, c'est bon, l'image est sur tous les écrans ! Fit Noin

Du côté de Sally, elle était toujours en train d'essayer de sauver la vie à Hilde :

-tiens bon Hilde ! Duo veut que tu vives ! Et tes amis aussi !

Puis elle demanda à ses assistants :

-scalpel !

Dans les colonies et sur terre, toutes les chaînes avaient été piratées pour laisser place aux images que Noin envoyait. Milliardo était sur l'écran et disait :

-_excusez nous pour tout ceci mais il y a urgence ! Ce que vous voyez sous vos yeux est ce qui se passe en ce moment même à Sank ! Hivler a fait enlevé Réléna Peacecraft, une des princesses de Sank, afin que je cède à ces conditions ! Il va me demander de vous dire qu'il est le seul qui soit bon pour vous ! Mais c'est faux ! Aussi, même si je le dis, ne m'écoutez pas et rebellez vous contre l'envahisseur ! _

Les colons mais aussi les personnes sur Terre purent voir les gundams se battrent contre une bonne poignée de Taurus pour défendre Sank ! A l'arrière, ils pouvaient aussi remarquer que des Vayates résistaient tant bien que mal aux Taurus qui les attaquaient de tout côté ! Ils furent tous choqués d'apprendre que Réléna avait été enlevée par l'Alliance et hurlèrent leur mécontentement ! Sank avait toujours été un pays pacifiste et l'Alliance les attaquait quand même ! C'était insupportable !

C'est bon ? Demanda Milliardo. Ca a marché !

-oui ! Fit Noin en souriant

-parfait !

Du côté des gundams, ils avaient terminé de battre leurs ennemis et allèrent aider les Vayates !

-attention les yeux ! Fit Duo en détruisant deux Taurus avec sa faux

-vous êtes trop faible pour nous ! Ajouta Wufei en sortant son épée laser

Trowa et Quatre utilisèrent le même plan qu'avant pour se débarrasser de leurs ennemis, ce qui s'avéra très efficace

-et ! Vous pourriez m'en laisser ! Crisa Heero en tirant une rafale de balle qui détruisit deux Taurus

-t'énerve pas Hee-chan ! Fit Duo

Heero n'écouta pas ce que Duo lui dit et tua à nouveau deux autres pilotes de Taurus !

Une demi heure après, il n'y avait plus aucun ennemi et Duo hurla :

-SHINIGAMI IS ALIVE !

-Duo ?

-oui Wuffie ?

-ne crois pas que les autres batailles vont être facile comme celle-ci ! Hivler a prévu son coup en avance ! On aura des ennemis plus puissants la prochaine fois ! ET JE M'APPELLE WUFEI !

-ok ! Fit Duo

Tous les Vayates et les gundams rentrèrent au bercail !

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Fin de ce chapitre !

Ca vous a plu ?


	123. le sérum de vérité!

**Gundam wing d'une autre façon**

****

_Le sérum de vérité_

Réléna commençait à planer mais elle fit tout pour rester consciente le plus possible. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle parle du vaisseau, sinon, Hivler changerait ses plans et ça serait pas bon du tout!

-bien Mlle Peacecraft. Assayons de voir si ce liquide marche bien! Fit Hivler. Quel âge avez vous?

Réléna se força pour ne pas dire la vérité! Elle déclara:

-deux ans

Hivler regarda le médecin et déclara:

-vous êtes sûr que vous ne vous êtes pas trompé de produit?

-sûr et certain Mr!

-alors pourquoi dit-elle cette ânerie?

-sûrement parce qu'elle se force pour ne pas vous dire la vérité

-alors injectez lui une autre dose!

-mais Mr...

-faîtes ce que je vous dis sans donner votre avis!

-comme vous voudrez! Mais si il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, ce ne sera pas de ma faute!

-oui oui, c'est ça! Fit Hivler

Le médecin obéit et injecta une autre dose à Réléna:

-bon, et maintenant, quel âge avez vous? Demanda Hivler

-16 ans! Fit Réléna

Elle n'arrivait presque plus à contrôller ses paroles

-parfait! Maintenant, dîtes moi ce que vous me cachez!

Réléna fit tout son possible pour ne rien dire et fit:

-non, je dirais rien!

-obéissez! Fit Hivler

-jamais de la vie! S'acharna Réléna

-bon, peut-être qu'il faut un peu plus de temps pour que le liquide fasse effet! Alors je vais vous poser une autre question! Fit Hivler. A qui pensez vous le plus en ce moment?

Réléna pensait à Heero mais déclara, en essayant de bien rester maîtresse de ses paroles:

-à votre face de rat!

Hivler se leva et frappa la "pauvre" Réléna qui éclata de rire, mais d'un rire de gamine, dut aux effets du sérum à trop grande dose.

Hivler attendit quelques minutes avant de reposer une autre question:

-alors? Que me cachez vous?

-des choses que je compte pas vous dire!

-docteur?

-ouiMr?

-donnez lui une autre dose! Et que ça saute!

Le médecin obéit. Réléna le regarda et sortit:

-faut pas vous inquiéter! Ca va pas me faire crever!

Elle avait dit ça avec une voix de gamine et le médecin s'était retenu de rire. Après ça, Réléna se sentit partir mais lutta le plus possible:

-alors? Que me cachez vous? Demanda Hivler

Réléna resta concentrée et sortit:

-mes sous-vêtements!

Le médecin explosa de rire

-qu'est-ce que ça signifie? Demanda Hivler

-je vous avais prévenu que, prit à très haute dose, le sérum pouvait donner des effets innatendus!

-bon, c'est pas grave! Elle va bien finir par dire la vérité! Déclara Hivler

Puis il ressortit:

-qu'avez vous à me dire?

-que vous êtes un gros lourdeau pas beau du tout et que vous trouverez jamais une femme qui soit assez malade pour se caser avec vous!

Réléna n'avait plus besoin de se forcer! Le sérum lui faisait l'effet de la Marie Juana prit à haute dose. Elle ne disait que des conneries!

Hivler la frappa et elle déclara, avec une voix de gamine:

-c'est pas gentille! J'ai rien fait de mal pour une fois!

-dites moi ce que votre frère prépare?

-j'en sais rien! Je ne savais même pas qu'il faisait la cuisine! Répondit Réléna

Hivler craque et hurla:

-MERDE!

Il secoua Réléna dans tous les sens en hurlant:

-TU VAS ME DIRE CE QUE TON ROYAUME PREPARE!

-hein! Parce que j'ai un royaume? Trop bien! Fit Réléna en souriant

-j'en ai assez, je laisse tomber! Fit Hivler. Docteur, vous pouvez sortir!

Le médecin s'exécuta tout en se retenant de rire. Quand il sortit, Réléna se mit à chanter une vieile comptine française:

-$ a vous dirais-je maman, ce qui cause mon tourment! $

-pas ça! Fit Hivler

-d'acord! Je vais chanter autre chose alors! $ frère Jacques, frère Jacque, dormez vous? Dormez vous?

-LA FERME! Hurla Hivler

-si on peut même plus rigoler! Lança Réléna

Il y eut un énorme silence! Réléna en eut assez et commença à chanter une vieille chanson, mais toujours très populaire:

- $bananana bananana, banana split! OUH! bananana bananana, banana split! Les cerises confites, sont...$

-**LA FERME**! La coupa Hivler  
Réléna baissa la tête comme une enfant le ferait après avoir fait une bêtise et s'être fait punir! Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues et elle déclara:

-personne ne m'aime! OUINNNNNNNNNNNN!

-pourquoi moi? Fit Hivler en regardant au ciel

Puis Réléna s'endormit deux minutes après sur sa chaîse, épuisée, et ce "pauvre" Hivler pu enfin avoir la paix!

-bon, il ne me reste plus qu'à suivre mon plan à la lettre! Il faut seulement que j'arrive à avoir Milliardo Peacecraft et à lui faire du chantage! Si il refuse, je lui dis que sa soeur va mourir et si il accepte, je la tue quand même! AH AH AH, AH AH AH!

Du côté de Sank :

-bravo à tous ! Déclara Milliardo. Soldats ! Vous pouvez romper !

Tous les soldats survivants (ils étaient nombreux!) sortirent donc et seul les pilotes de gundams restèrent avec la bande :

-quelle est la suite ? Demanda Heero

-nous allons chercher Réléna ! Déclara Milliardo

-vous êtes sûr qu'elle est vivante ? Demanda Duo

La main de Heero trembla en pensant à Réléna morte !

-oui, elle est en vie ! Pourquoi vous demandez ça?

-parce qu'avec ce qui est arrivé à Hilde, on peut dire que cet homme est prêt à tout pour avoir ce qu'il désire! Répondit Duo

-mais si il avait voulu la tuer, il l'aurai fait tout de suite! Non? Fit Milliardo

-alors pourquoi l'a-t-il enlevé? Demanda Trowa

-parce qu'il veut me faire chanter, tout simplement! Répondit Milliardo

La main d'Heero cesa de trembler en sachant que Réléna était toujours en vie!

-bon, d'accord! On est sûr qu'elle est en vie! Fit Duo. Mais êtes vous sûr qu'elle reviendra en un seul morceau?

Lei avait eu la même réflexion que Duo quelques minutes avant. Heero, lui, essayait de ne pas laisser paraître à nouveau sa peur mais ce fut raté. Quatre sentit avec son empathie qu'Heero avait peur pour Réléna et il mit sa main sur son épaule pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas seul.

-vous avez raison! Mlle Pô a fait la même réfléxion tout à l'heure! Ajouta Milliardo

-si tout le monde le pense, c'est que c'est vrai, fit Clémentine avec la peur dans la voix

Milliardo aussi avait peur pour sa soeur!

-et qu'est-ce qui vous dit qu'il va la toucher? Fit Milliardo

- Hivler est un grand malade! Dit Heero

-Hivler est prêt à tout pour avoir des réponses! Continua Wufei

-Hivler, ça ressemble à Hitler! Ajouta Duo

Tout le monde regarda Duo avec, sur le visage, l'expression "ça a avoir à quoi?". Duo déclara:

-je sais pas si vous étiez bon ou pas en histoire, mais Hitler était un grand malade! Pendant la seconde guerre mondiale, il a fait tuer des millions de personnes pour arriver au but d'être le seul chef! Il a nottament fait exécuter beaucoup de juifs! Tout cela pour montrer la puissance de la race Aryenne! Il voulait gouverner le monde entier! Un peu commme Hivler si vous voyez ce que je veux dire!

-Duo a raison! Il réagit un peu comme ce type! Et il est aussi fou! Fit Etienne

-il est donc possible qu'elle est des sequelles! Fit Annabelle en mettant ses mains devant sa bouche, par peur

-allons allons! Ne paniquons surtout pas! Fit Milliardo

Mais toute la bande commença à penser qu'Hivler pouvait très bien lui couper une oreille, un doigt, ou autre chose!

-Gregory? Fit Trowa en l'aperçavant

-salut Trowa

-mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Demanda Trowa

-je suis monté en cachette! Répondit Gregory

Trowa se mit alors à penser que s'il survivait à cette guerre, ce serait Armand Bloom et sa femme qui l'acheveraient s'il arrivait quelque chose à leur fils! Il regarda Catherine qui devait sûrement penser la même chose. Il suffisait simplement de voir l'expression de son visage!

-NOIN?

-oui chef? Fit Noin

Cette dernière prenait un malin plaisir de l'appeler "chef" alors qu'ils étaient ensemble!

-cap sur L1!

-oui chef!

Il se pencha à son oreille et chuchota:

-et s'il te plait, arrête de m'appeler ainsi!

-ok

Heero vit Duo s'en aller et demanda:

-où tu vas?

-voir si Hilde s'en est sortie!

-je t'accompagne!

-ok! Fit Duo

Il savait que son ami avait autant besoin que lui de parler à quelqu'un! Et puis, c'était les meilleurs amis du monde!

Ils marchèrent en silence dans les couloirs! On entendait simplement les soldats et autres personnes discuter bruyamment!

Duo en eut assez et déclara:

-t'es inquiet?

-oui! Fit simplement Heero

-je suis sûr qu'il ne lui arrivera rien!

-je l'espère aussi! Sinon, je ferai la peau à ce type! Déclara Heero en serrant les poings

Il y eut à nouveau un nouveau silence, puis ce fut Heero qui demanda:

-t'as peur pour Hilde?

-ouais!

-t'inquiète! Elle est forte! Je suis sûr qu'elle va s'en tirer! Déclara Heero

-merci! Fit Duo

Ils arrivèrent devant la salle où Sallly et ses coéquipiers opéraient Hilde:

-ils ont pas l'air d'avoir fini! Fit Duo en baissant la tête

-alors c'est bon signe! Déclara Heero

-pardon? Demanda Duo

-ça veut dire qu'elle s'accroche à la vie! Fit Heero

Duo se mit à sourire malgré lui! Son ami avait raison!

Ils attendirent une bonne demi-heure de plus avant de voir Sally sortir de la salle d'opération:

-alors? Fit Duo en se précipitant sur elle

Sally le regarda droit dans les yeux et déclara:

-Ca a été dur d'extraire la balle! Un peu plus et elle touchait le coeur! Mais elle est sauvée!

Duo leva les yeux au ciel et déclara:

-merci seigneur!

Il est vrai que Duo était croyant lui aussi! Mais un peu moins que Réléna! Il avait été élevé par soeur Hélène et le père Maxwell à l'église Maxwell sur L2 qui l'avaient trouvé dans la rue! C'est vrai qu'avant, étant orphelin, il volait pour survivre! Ces deux personnes l'avaient sauvé! Mais un soir, l'Eglise fut touchée par un des tirs de l'Alliance pendant une attaque des rebelles et Duo avait été le seul survivant! Il méritait dorénavant le bonheur! Mais quand il avait vu Hilde par terre, il avait cru la perdre elle aussi! Mais tout allait bien à présent!

-je peux aller la voir? Demanda Duo

-oui, mais elle ne se réveillera pas avant un bon moment! Mais tu peux lui parler, elle t'entendra très bien! Répondit Sally

Duo allait entrer dans la salle quand il s'arrêta soudain à l'entrée et se retourna. Il déclara:

-merci Sally!

-je t'en prie! C'est mon boulot! Et puis Hilde est une bonne amie!

Duo lui fit un sourire et entra. Il s'approcha du lit où reposait Hilde et s'assit sur une chaîse, en face d'elle! Il lui prit la main et déclara:

-tu m'as fait une de ces peurs! J'ai bien cru que t'étais morte quand je t'ai vu! Mais je suis rassuré! Tu as été très forte et très courageuse! Si tu n'avais pas survécu, j'aurais senti un grand vide! Tu es la seule avec qui j'ai envie de vivre ma vie! Je t'aime tu sais!

Il sentit alors une pression sur sa main. C'était la main d'Hilde qui s'était resserée sur la sienne! Ca montrait qu'elle pensait la mâma chose que lui! Il en fut ravi et souria.

De son côté, Heero était retourné voir les autres! Quand il arriva dans la salle de commande, il ne vit plus que Milliardo et Noin:

-Jenna?

-_oui Mr?_

-nous vous passons maintenant les commandes!

-_ok patron!_ Fit la voix de Jenna

Milliardo se retourna et quand il vit Heero, il déclara:

-ils ont tous préféré aller se détendre chacun de leur côté! Pourquoi ne les rejoignez vous pas?

-parce que j'ai vraiment pas envie de me détendre quand je sais que Réléna risque de revenir amochée! Répondit Heero

-ne vous en faites pas! Fit Noin. Je suis sûre qu'elle va bien!

-et bien pas moi! Déclara Heero. Milliardo?

-oui?

-dans combien de temps arriverons nous à destination?

-d'après ce que Robbie a dit, dans environ 4h.

-merci! Fit Heero en sortant

Milliardo et Noin se regardèrent:

-quoi? Fit Milliardo

-en fait, je pense comme lui! Je suis sûre que Réléna va revenir amochée! Répondit Noin. Et ça me fait peur!

Milliardo la prit dans ses bras et dit:

-je sais! Mais nous n'y pouvons rien! Il nous faut attendre !

Fin de ce chapitre!

Ca vous a plu?


	124. on arrive Réléna

**Gundam wing d'une autre façon**

****

_On arrive Réléna!_

Deux heures après, Réléna commença à se réveiller

-alors Mlle Peacecraft, vous avez bien dormie?

Réléna prit quelques secondes pour bien ouvrir les yeux et regarda autour d'elle! Elle essaya de se souvenir de l'endroit où elle était et ce qu'elle y faisait et pourquoi elle avait aussi mal au crâne et à la nuque!

Elle se souvint soudain de tout: Hilde qui tombe, son enlèvement puis Hivler et enfin le sérum de vérité! Le salaud! Il avait osé! Et elle ne se souvenait pas trop de ce qu'elle avait dit vers la fin, à part quelques paroles de chansons qui lui revenaient en mémoire! C'était déjà pas mal! Elle était sûre de n'avoir rien dit à propos du Libra. Elle se trouvait toujours sur sa chaise et répondit alors:

-j'aurais pu mieux dormir si je n'avais pas dormi sur cette chaise!

Sa nuque lui faisait un peu mal à cause de la position qu'elle avait pris en dormant alors elle fit basculer sa tête un peu de tous les côtés pour faire partir la douleur!

-alors il ne fallait pas vous endormir!

-c'est à cause de vous! Votre sérum m'a plus endormie qu'autre chose! Répondit Réléna

-je tiens toujours à ce que vous me disiez ce que votre frère prépare! Fit Hivler

-et moi je n'y tiens pas du tout! Rétorqua Réléna

-je m'en doute! C'est pour ça que je vous ai préparé quelque chose! Fit Hivler en souriant

Réléna le regarda dans les yeux et fit:

-vous m'avez préparez quelque chose? Vous? Encore du sérum de vérité?

-non, pas du tout! J'ai vu que vous vous résistiez bien au sérum alors j'ai choisi quelque chose de plus...disons brutale! Fit Hivler

-plus brutale? C'est à dire? Demanda Réléna

" plus brutale? Quand il m'a mit des tartes à l'interrogatoire, je me disais que c'était bien assez brutale! J'avais l'impression qu'il m'avait déplacé la machoire! Alors pour lui, ça veut dire quoi plus brutale?"

Hivler la vit pensive et déclara:

-je vois que vous commencez à vous inquieter! Tant mieux! Vous consentirez peut-être enfin à tout me dire!

-jamais! Fit Réléna. Même pas sous la torture!

-justement! C'est intéressant! Je me disais que je pourrais jouer à ce petit jeu avec vous! Ajouta Hivler en souriant comme un sadique

"alors comme ça, il veut jouer à la torture! Et maintenant, je fais quoi?"

Hivler se dirigea vers son bureau et ouvrit un des tirroirs! Il en ressortit un canif! Il se dirigea vers Réléna et s'arrêta juste devant elle. Et il ouvrit son couteau d'un mouvemant sec sous les yeux inquiets de Réléna. Puis il se mit à tourner et retourner le couteau devant la lumière! Ca le faisait scintiller et ça éblouissait les yeux de Réléna:

-alors Mlle Peacecraft! On n'a toujours pas envie de parler? Fit-il en souriant

-vous êtes complètement malade, Mr Hivler! Lança Réléna

-venant de vous, je prends cela comme un compliment! Fit Hivler. Mais vous auriez dû vous taire!

Et il mit aussitôt son couteau sur la joue de Réléna et le fit glisser de haut en bas! La lame, bien qu'elle soit petite, était très tranchante! Réléna retint un cri de douleur et un filament de sang coula par terre.

Pendant ce temps, dans le Libra:

Heero avait décidé d'aller voir son Wing Zéro et se dirigea donc vers le hangar où il était stoqué! Arrivé devant, il grimpa dessus et entra. Il s'assit sur le siège:

-je sens que les prochains combats vont être plus difficiles! Il va falloir que je me serve du système Zéro! Je ne l'ai encore jamais essayé mais je n'ai pas le choix! C'est pour Réléna! Et puis, il ne faut pas que je m'inquiète! J lui même a dit que j'étais le seul entre nous cinq qui puisse résister à ce système en cas de problème! Mais il a bien dit "qui pouvais" alors il avait des doutes! Oh et puis zut, j'en ai assez! Je n'arrête pas de douter de moi depuis que je suis avec Réléna! Avant, je ne me posais pas autant de questions!

-c'est sûrement parce que maintenant, tu as un être cher à protéger! Fit une voix

Heero n'avait pas fermé la coque de son armure, du coup, tout le monde aurait pu l'entendre! mais heureusement, le hangard était vide! Les pilotes avaient dû partir se détendre un peu avant la prochaine bataille! Sauf que, comme par hasard, au moment où il réfléchissait tout haut, Trowa était passé en dessous de lui:

-salut Trowa

-qu'est-ce que tu fais tout seul là-haut? Demanda Trowa

-rien, je réfléchissais!

-j'ai vu ça! Fit Trowa

Grâce à ses capacités physiques, il fut en moins de deux au niveau de Heero et déclara:

-c'est normal de te poser des questions maintenant que t'es avec Réléna

-c'est bizarre! Avant, je ne me posais pas de questions! Et je communiquais moins avec les autres!

-tu veux rire? Fit Trowa. Tu ne communiquais pas du tout! La seule chose que tu savais dire, c'était " mission acceptéé" ou "il faut que je rédige ce qui s'est passé à J". Et en plus, la seule personne avec qui t'étais le plus fourrée, c'était ton ordi! Des fois, avec les autres, on avait envie de le jeter par la fenêtre! Mais ne te méprends pas sur ce que je dis! On t'a toujours considéré comme notre ami! Mais t'as toujours été distant et on avait tout le temps peur que tu reviennes blessé de ta mission vu ta manie de sauter d'un avion sans parachute! Et je ne plaisante pas! T'étais vraiment suicidaire! Mais depuis que t'as rencontré Réléna, t'es devenu plus sociable! C'est la vérité! T'as complètement changé du jour au lendemain une fois que tu lui as parlé! Tu me diras, vous avez tous les deux 200 de QI, alors vous pouviez que bien vous entendre et finir ensemble !

-merci Trowa! Fit Heero en souriant

-y'a pas de quoi! Tout ce que je veux dire, c'est que t'es devenu plus humain! En plus, je sais que ça a été dur vu que t'es un New Type! Comme Quatre et moi! Toi, t'as beau te scratché d'une chute de dix mètres, t'auras rien vu ta résistance! Moi, mon ouïe est développée, et pour Quatre, c'est le fait qu'il a de l'empathie! Duo et Wufei y ont échappé! Mais ils n'en ont pas eu besoin! Ils sont assez forts comme ça!

-y'a pas que ça! Fit Heero

-alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'autre? Demanda Trowa

-j'arrive à détecter les sentiments! C'est pas comme avant! Quand je ressentais quelque chose, je ne savais pas ce que c'était! Maintenant, je sais tout de suite ce que j'ai!

-Heero?

-oui?

-depuis quand savais tu que tu étais amoureux de Réléna?

-en fait…depuis la première fois où je l'ai vu! Répondit Heero

-et comment as-tu su que tu l'aimais?

-quand j'ai croisé son regard, mon coeur s'est mis à battre plus fort et...

-et quoi? Demanda Trowa

-je sais pas! C'est comme ci quelqu'un m'avait frappé à la tête et que j'étais resté sonné pendant une bonne dizaine de minute avec l'image de Réléna dans la tête!

-tu sais comment ça s'appelle? Demanda Trowa en souriant

-non, dis moi!

-un coup de foudre! J'ai ressenti la même chose pour Catherine quand je l'ai vu! Tout ça pour te dire que c'est normal que tu saches détecter les différences entre tes sentiments maintenant que t'as quelqu'un dans ta vie! Tu as envie de la protéger, de ne pas lui faire de peine,... Regarde moi, c'est encore pire! Je vais être père à 16 ans! Quand Catherine me l'a annoncé, imagine ce que j'ai ressenti! Et surtout quand j'ai su que j'allais avoir des faux jumeaux!

-oui, j'imagine très bien! Surtout que vous aviez envie de faire votre vie ensemble! Du coup, votre avenir est déjà tout tracé! Fit Heero

-et toi? Demanda Trowa

-quoi?

-tu te vois plus tard avec Réléna à tes côtés? Tu te vois avec ta famille?

Heero prit le temps de répondre. Il se mit la situation bien en tête avant. Puis il déclara:

-oui, je me vois plus tard avec elle et nos enfants!

-et pourquoi? Demanda trowa

-parce qu'on s'aime!

-tu vois que t'as fait des progrès! Fit Trowa en souriant

-merci Trowa! Fit Heero

-y'a pas de quoi! On est ami après tout!

-oui, mais je pense que t'as plus de soucis que moi!

-t'as raison Heero, mais je fais avec! Mais c'est Catherine qui a le plus de soucis! Elle n'a pas envie que les enfants vivent sans père! A chaque fois que je pars combattre, elle a la peur au ventre! Et moi, j'ai peur de ce qu'il adviendrait d'eux si je mourrais au combat!

Les deux garçons firent silence, gênés puis Heero fit:

-depuis qu'on est casés, on réagit plus comme avant! Des fois, c'est chiant!

Trowa éclata de rire et fit:

-mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'on regrette!

-tout à fait d'accord!

-HE LES GARS! QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAITES LA HAUT?

C'était Duo.

-on discute! Répondit Heero

-ben vous feriez mieux de descendre! On va essayer de lancer un appel à Hivler!

-on arrive! Fit Trowa précipitamment

Les garçons arrivèrent au poste de commande principal. Catherine arriva juste après eux:

-où tu étais ma puce? Demanda Trowa en la prenant dans ses bras

-je suis allée voir Hilde. Sylvia y est encore avec Quatre! Ils ne devraient pas tarder à arriver!

-elle s'est réveillée?

-non Trowa, c'est encore trop tôt! il faut encore attendre une petite heure!

Les derniers de la bande arrivèrent et Milliardo déclara:

-bon, il ne faut pas qu'Hivler se doute que nous sommes dans un gros vaisseau! il doit penser que nous sommes dans une navette! Ok?

-OUI

-Donc vous allez essayer de vous disposer comme dans une navette! Puisque je serais devant l'écran, ça n'a pas trop d'importance! Mais j'y tiens! C'est la vie de ma soeur qui en dépend! Et je ne veux pas que ça rate! Allez, tous en place!

Ils se plaçèrent tous comme Milliardo le demanda et déclara:

-Noin! Essaye de joindre Hivler! Robbie?

Celui-ci arriva en courant:

-oui Mr?

-je veux que vous fassiez croire à Hivler que je vous ai forcé à parler! Qu'il n'ait pas d'indices!

-pas de problèmes! Fit Robbie

Milliardo lui attacha les poignets et lui dit :

-ayez l'air abattu !

-ok !

-_Mr Peacecraft! Nous arrivons bientôt au point de destination que vous m'avez donné_! Fit la voix de Jenna

-parfait, fit Noin

Robbie adorait la voix de Jenna et il planait à chaque fois qu'il l'entendait!

-ça y est, j'ai la communication! Fit Noin

Du côté de L1:

-ça fait mal miss? Demanda Hivler

Réléna ne répondit pas, ça lui aurait fait trop plaisir!

-je serais vous, je parlerais tout de suite! Je n'aimerais pas devoir me servir une deuxième fois de cet engin sur vous! Fit Hivler en lui montrant le couteau

Réléna passa sa main sur sa joue meurtrie et déclara:

-allez-y! Servez vous encore de ce truc sur moi si ça vous chante! Mais je ne vous dirais rien du tout! Allez vous faire foutre!

-comme vous voudrez! Fit Hivler en lui décochant un coup de couteau sur le bras!

Elle eut tellement mal qu'un cri s'échappa de ses lèvres:

-ça fait mal Mlle?

Réléna n'eut pas le temps de répondre! L'écran géant du bureau d'Hivler s'alluma pour laisser place à l'image de Noin et Milliardo. Quand ces deux derniers virent le couteau que tenait Hivler dans les mains et Réléna saigner à la joue et qui se tenait le bras, ils eurent un frisson d'effroi:

-MR Peacecraft! Comment allez vous? Fit Hivler en souriant

-_et bien, maintenant que je viens de voir l'objet que vous tenez dans les mains, mal_ ! Répondit Milliardo

-oh, ce petit truc ? Fit Hivler en le levant devant lui. C'est seulement un instrument de torture voyons !

Il continuait toujours de sourire. Milliardo et Noin se regardèrent à nouveau, morts de peur pour Réléna ! Mais Milliardo ne montra rien et déclara :

-_oui, et je vois que vous vous en êtes servi sur ma sœur !_

-en fait, elle ne veut rien me dire sur ce que vous préparez ! Et je sais que vous préparez quelque chose ! Alors pas d'entourloupe, où sinon, je la tue !

En disant cela, son visage avait pris une expression dure et froide !

-_je vous assure que nous ne préparons rien !_ Fit Milliardo. _Tout ce que nous voulons, c'est que vous relâchiez ma sœur !_ _Mais je sais que vous allez me demander quelque chose en échange ! N'est-ce pas ?_

-en effet ! Fit Hivler en souriant. Mais comment avez-vous réussi à me contacter ?

-_grâce à lui_ ! Fit Noin en attrapant Robbie qui était attaché et qui paraissait abattu !

-_excusez-moi Mr, mais ils m'ont obligé_ ! Fit Robbie

-pour une fois, ce n'est pas grave ! Je voulais les contacter à Sank !

«Ouf ! » Pensa Milliardo. « Un peu plus et on était découvert, il aurait vu qu'on n'était pas à Sank ! »

Il avait complètement mis de côté la possibilité que Milliardo puisse préparer quelque chose contre lui !

-_et qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?_ Demanda Milliardo comme ci il ne savait pas !

-je veux que vous disiez aux colonies que je suis le seul qui puisse les gouverner correctement et que c'est vous qui nous aviez attaqué !

-ne l'écoute surtout pas ! Fit Réléna qui n'était pas au courant du message passé par Milliardo un peu avant aux colons et aux terriens.

Milliardo joua la comédie et déclara :

-_je n'ai pas le choix Réléna ! Sinon, il va te tuer !_

-mais il me tuera quand même de toute façon ! Fit Réléna. Des que tu auras fait ce qu'il te demande, plus rien ne l'en empêchera !

-LA FERME ! Fit Hivler

_-elle a raison_ ! Fit Noin. _Donnez nous la preuve que vous nous la ramènerez vivante !_

Hivler les regarda de travers et déclara :

-je n'ai pas l'intention de vous prouver quoi que ce soit ! Faites ce que je vous dis où je la tue de suite !

-_c'est bon Noin, je vais le faire_ ! Fit Milliardo

-_mais_… Continua de jouer la comédie Noin

-_on n'a pas le choix. Réléna ?_

-oui ?

-_tiens bon !_

Hivler ne compris pas le double sens ! Tous les deux avaient un petit langage codé ! Quand Milliardo disait « tiens bon ! », ça voulait dire « on arrive ! Prépare toi ! »

-ok ! Je tiendrais ! Répondit Réléna en bougeant sa tête à l'affirmative

Ca signifiait « ne t'en fais pas ! Je suis prête ! Je vais tenter de me casser ! »

-bien ! Mais pas d'entourloupe ! Je vais surveiller ce que vous dîtes à l'écran ! Fit Hivler

-_vous pouvez_ ! Continua Milliardo_. Il n'y aura aucune entourloupe ! Je tiens à ma sœur et je ne voudrais pas qu'il lui arrive du mal !_

L'image coupa ! Hivler déclara :

-que votre frère est bête ! Il croit vraiment que je vais vous laisser en vie après ça ?

« C'est toi pauvre con qui est bête ! Tu n'as rien vu du tout ! Bon, fzut que je trouve un moyen de me casser ! Hivler ne m'a pas attaché ! C'est déjà ça ! »

Elle regarda tout autour d'elle pendant qu'Hivler avait le dos tourné à elle. Elle fit marcher son cerveau :

« La porte n'est pas loin ! Vu la vitesse à laquelle je cours en général, je passe cette porte en trois secondes ! Mes blessures ne m'empêcheront pas de bouger ! Heureusement ! Durant le moment où je sors, il n'aura que le temps de dégainer son arme d'après mes calculs. Et je ne me trompe jamais en calcul ! Ensuite, faudra que je parte à l'extérieur ! Mais là, il aura le temps de me viser ! A moins que j'ai beaucoup de chance ! Seigneur, faudra m'aider un tout petit peu ! »

Elle arrêta de penser pour bien remettre ses idées en place puis recommença :

« Pour une fois que mon intelligence va pouvoir me servir à quelque chose de vraiment indispensable ! Si j'ai bien compris mon frère, ce qu'il m'a dit prouve qu'ils sont déjà arrivés ! Il faudra que je me dirige directement vers le vaisseau à l'aide d'une navette ! Où je vais bien pouvoir en trouver une en service ? Oh et puis zut ! J'agirais en temps voulu ! Tant pis ! »

-alors ? Vous avez fait votre prière avant de mourir ? Demanda Hivler en se retournant soudain, l'air grave

-oui ! Fit Réléna

-alors tant mieux ! Fit Hivler

Sur le Libra :

-il l'a touché, le salaud ! Fit Heero en frappant sur le mur

-oui, mais elle est toujours en vie ! Fit Milliardo. C'est déjà ça !

-mais il la tuera une fois que vous aurez fait ce qu'il a dit ! Continua Heero

-il va seulement tenter ! Malheureusement pour lui, il n'a pas compris les paroles que j'ai dit à Réléna !

-vous lui avez seulement dit « tiens bon ! ». Tout le monde a compris ça, alors Hivler aussi ! Fit Duo

-en vérité, c'est un langage codé ! Réléna est très intelligente, elle l'a compris ! Elle m'a même répondu !

-encore du langage codé ! D'abord avec Hilde et ensuite avec vous ! Y'a quelqu'un d'autre qui parle un langage codé avec Réléna ? Demanda Duo

Personne ne répondit

-en gros, ça voulait dire quoi ? Demanda Quatre

-ça voulait dire « on arrive ! Prépare toi ! » et elle m'a répondu « ne t'en fais pas ! Je suis prête ! Je vais tenter de me casser ! » ! Répondit Milliardo

-et vous voulez qu'elle se casse comment ? Demanda Wufei. Il la surveille bien !

-à mon avis, elle va attendre qu'il soit distrait par mon message ! C'est le seul moment où elle pourra ! répondit Milliardo

-si je comprends bien, c'est où elle revient vivante, où elle ne revient pas du tout ? Demanda Trowa

-c'est tout à fait ça ! Fit Milliardo

-mon Dieu ! Fit Catherine en portant ses mains à sa bouche, horrifiée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre ! Réléna, qu'elle considérait comme sa sœur, risquait de ne jamais revenir vivante ici ! De son côté, Sylvia pensait la même chose ! Et tous les autres avec !

-ne vous en faites pas, ajouta Milliardo en voyant leur air abattu, Réléna est très intelligente et très forte ! Elle reviendra vivante !

Ils relevèrent tous la tête et sourirent ! Milliardo avait raison ! Réléna avait déjà prouvé à tout le monde ses capacités durant son combat contre Filimon !

Mais Justin ajouta :

-sauf que là, elle est pas armée !

-elle en aura pas besoin ! Fit Heero

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui

-elle aura pas besoin de le tuer ! C'est moi qui le ferais ! Continua t-il. Rien que pour ce qu'il a fait à Réléna !

Milliardo le fixa un moment et déclara :

-tu veux le tuer à ma place ? Pourtant, c'est pas ta famille qu'il a fait abattre !

-c'est tout comme ! Fit Heero en le regardant fixement lui aussi

Ca voulait tout dire ! Heero considérait déjà la famille Peacecraft comme sa propre famille ! Milliardo ne dit plus rien, satisfait de sa réponse.

-Noin ?

-oui Milliardo ?

-prépare toi ! Je vais envoyer un message comme l'a demandé Hivler.

-ok

Les autres se regardèrent tous et déglutirent !

Sur les colonies et sur Terre, tous les programmes coupèrent à la télé et à la radio ! L'mage de Milliardo apparut, comme tout le monde s'y attendait, et il déclara :

-_j'ai un aveu à vous faire ! C'est moi qui ai attaqué l'Alliance ! Ils ne faisaient que se défendre alors qu'on les avait invité à se poser chez nous ! Ils manquaient de carburant ! Hivler est un homme bien ! Il est le seul qui puisse gouverner correctement ! Si je vous dis ça maintenant, c'est que je me rends compte de mes erreurs !_

Mais ils savaient déjà tous qu'il ne fallait pas écouter ce qu'il disait, ils avaient tous entendu le premier message de Milliardo qui leur disait de ne pas écouter ce qu'il raconterait car il le ferait sous la menace de voir sa sœur mourir ! Du coup, beaucoup de colons et de terriens sortirent de chez eux pour se débarrasser de l'Alliance !

Du côté de L1 :

Le message commença et Réléna commença à se lever en silence ! Elle se mit alors à courir vers la porte ! Le message était presque terminé ! Mais Hivler l'entendit et se retourna ! Réléna ouvrit la porte et il eut seulement le temps de dégainer son arme, comme Réléna l'avait prévu !

-espèce de petite garce ! Tu vas voir !

Réléna se mit à courir tout droit ! Hivler sortit de la salle en courant et tira ! Juste à ce moment, Réléna tourna à un angle et la balle ricocha sur le mur :

-ET MERDE ! Hurla Hivler qui continua à lui courir après. Et en plus, j'ai pâs ma radio pour prévenir les gardes ! MERDE MERDE ET MERDE !

Réléna avait quelques mètres d'avance et elle ne baissa pas sa course ! Hivler tourna à l'angle et quand il vit Réléna à l'autre bout, il tira à nouveau. La balle frôla la joue de Réléna qui se dit « merci seigneur ». Elle tourna à nouveau à un nouveau angle et vit une porte de sortie juste devant elle ! Elle accéléra sa course ! Un autre tir retentit et Réléna eut le temps de se baisser pour l'éviter ! Elle ouvrit la porte rapidement et sortit ! Elle referma la porte en la bloquant avec la serrure extérieure qui était assez solide ! Soit Hivler défonçait la porte, soit il faisait le tour pour trouver une autre sortie ! Dans les deux cas, elle était gagnante !

Elle se mit à courir tout droit ! Elle avait déjà visité L1 et la connaissait par cœur ! Le seul endroit où elle pouvait trouver une navette était à l'aéroport ! Elle se dépêcha de s'y rendre ! Pendant sa course, elle vit pleins de colons sortir de chez eux en hurlant « à bas Hivler ! » ou « débarrassons nous de l'envahisseur ! » et encore bien d'autre !

« Décidément, Milliardo avait tout prévu ! Il a dû prévenir les colons et les terriens avant ! Et Hivler qui ne sait rien ! Pour une fois, je le plains ! »

Elle arriva à l'aéroport après dix minutes de course effrénée !

-bon, faut que je trouve une navette libre sans qu'on me voit !

Hivler avait réussi à défoncer la porte et quand il sortit, un amas de personnes étaient devant et hurlaient « à bas Hivler ! ». Dès que les colons le virent, ils se précipitèrent sur lui ! Hivler rerentra en courant dans l'immeuble en se disant « mais qu'est-ce qui se passe bon sang ? Normalement, ça aurait dû être le contraire ! A moins que ce salaud de Peacecraft m'ait joué un sale tour ! ». Il rentra dans son bureau et ferma à clé ! De là, il appela par radio :

-envoyez moi tout de suite des renforts devant mon bureau ! Des colons sont entrés et on l'air de vouloir attenter à ma vie !

-_bien Mr_ !

Les colons, eux, essayaient de défoncer la porte qui était plutôt solide !

Quelques secondes après, il entendit des cris :

_-PUTAIN ! CASSONS NOUS ! VOILA LES RENFORTS !_

_-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

_-VITE !_

Hivler entendit seulement des bruits de course poursuite et il entendit :

-c'est bon Mr, vous pouvez sortir ! Ils sont partis !

Hivler ouvrit la porte et déclara :

-bien ! Préparez un 4x4, Mlle Peacecraft s'est échappée et le seul endroit où elle a pu se réfugier, c'est l'aéroport !

-bien Mr

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ca vous a plu ?


	125. tentative de fuite

**Gundam wing d'une autre façon**

_Tentative de fuite_

Réléna cherchait une navette dans l'aéroport de L1 ! Ca tombait bien, avec ce qui se passait dehors, tout le monde avait fui l'endroit ! Ils avaient sûrement eut peur d'une révolte contre eux !

-bon, faut que je trouve une navette en état de fonctionner ! Fit Réléna. Voyons voir…

Elle regarda les différents panneaux en les lisant à voix haute :

_Toilettes ! _Non, ça va, j'ai pas besoin !

_Renseignements ! _J'aimerais bien, mais y'a personne

_Côté fumeur ! _Je fume pas, pas la peine, et puis, c'est pas le moment ! Y manquerait plus qu'Hivler me trouve avec une clope au bec !

_réserve ! _ Pour aller chercher quoi ?

_Navettes publiques ! Suivre couloir B15 !_ Mais à côté, il était écrit : _Hors d'usage pour cause de problèmes !_

-ils ont dû annuler les prochains vols à cause de ce qui se passe dehors. Bon, je fais comment ? Mais soudain, elle lut :

_Hangar des navettes, suivre couloir D12 _

_-_ben voilà ce qu'il me faut ! Fit Réléna en souriant

Mais soudain, elle entendit des voix :

-je suis sûr qu'elle est ici ! Cherchez bien !

-merde ! C'est Hivler ! Fit Réléna pour elle-même. Vite, une cachette !

Elle vit le bureau de l'accueil et s'y engouffra le plus vite possible ! Elle se mit sous le bureau et attendit en silence ! C'était juste ! Hivler et deux de ses hommes arrivaient !

-bien ! Allez fouillez ! Et ramenez la moi vivante ! Je veux avoir l'honneur de la tuer !

-bien Mr ! Firent les deux soldats en obéissant !

Hivler se retrouva tout seul (c'est ce qu'il croyait !) et s'accouda au bureau où Réléna se cachait ! Elle fit tout son possible pour respirer silencieusement ! Cet homme voulait la tuer ! Si jamais elle faisait un geste, elle était morte !

-hala la ! Cette gamine ! Elle est impossible ! Dire que je l'aurais tuée en lui tirant une balle dans la tête ! Elle n'aurait pas souffert ! De quoi elle se plaignait ? Maintenant, je vais la tuer mais à petit feu, pour lui apprendre les bonnes manières ! D'abord, je lui arracherai les yeux, puis je lui couperai les doigts. Et alors je me ferai un plaisir d'éclater sa cervelle ! Elle doit être bien pleine ! 200 de QI, je demande à voir ! HA HA HA, HA HA HA.

Réléna, qui était juste au dessous de lui, pensa « c'est un vrai malade ! Si il me trouve, je suis foutue ! Pourquoi moi ? ».

-MR HIVLER ! Fit une voix qui venait de l'entrée

Un soldat accouru et s'arrêta devant Hivler :

-que se passe t-il ?

-on vient de remarquer un énorme vaisseau en approche de L1 !

-quoi ? Fit Hivler

-c'est la vérité Mr ! Et un certain Milliardo Peacecraft a enregistré un message pour vous ! Je l'ai ici! Fit le soldat en lui tendant un petit écran qui faisait la taille de sa main !

Il le mit en route et l'image de Milliardo apparut ! Réléna ne pu entendre que les paroles :

-_Mr Hivler, j'ai l'honneur de vous dire que vous vous êtes fait avoir comme un débutant ! Voyez vous, si les colons se rebellent contre vous, c'est parce que je les avais prévenu avant qu'il ne fallait pas m'écouter et se rebeller contre vous ! Ca vous fait plaisir j'espère ? Oh, encore une chose ! Je parie que ma sœur vous a échappé ! Non ?Je vous contacterai plus tard pour la suite ! Bonne journée !_

L'image coupa et Hivler était furieux ! Il sortit son arme et la pointa sur le soldat :

-mais que…

_PAN_

Le soldat s'écroula par terre, mort ! Hivler lui avait tiré en pleine tête ! Réléna se retint pour ne pas crier de peur ! Hivler avait fait la même chose à celui qui avait tué Hilde (elle ne sait pas qu'elle est vivante !), sans pitié !

_« Heureusement que j'ai pas acceptée de travailler pour lui ! J'aurais pu finir comme ces types ! Quoi que, pour le moment, je suis dans le même cas ! Si il me trouve, il me tue ! Mai comme il l'a dit, il va me faire souffrir avant ! Je me demande ce que je préfèrerais ! »_

Réléna secoua la tête pour sortir ces imbécillités de la tête ! Elle ne préférait aucune des deux suggestions ! Elle sentit soudain une secousse sur le bureau et se retint de crier ! Hivler avait frappé le bureau si fort qu'il avait failli le casser en deux !

_« Il est malade ce type ! Il veut ma mort où quoi ?... Que suis-je bête ! Bien sûr qu'il veut ma mort ! »_

-alors comme ça, vous voulez jouer avec mes nerfs Mr Peacecraft ! Comme vous voudrez ! C'est votre sœur qui va en pâtir ! Avant de lui éclater la cervelle, je lui couperai un bras et une jambe ! AH AH AH !

_« Sympa le type ! Milliardo, t'aurais pas pu la fermer ! Maintenant, il risque de me couper tous les membres avant de me tuer ! Putain ! Mais comment je vais faire pour m'en sortir moi ? Vite, une solution ! Tu vas marcher stupide cerveau ! J'ai encore besoin de toi moi ! »_

-Mr, nous avons fouillé partout mais elle est introuvable ! Fit un des soldats en revenant !

-mais elle est sûrement là !

-excusez moi Mr mais…

-oui, fit Hivler en le regardant droit dans les yeux en lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à le déranger pour rien.

Le soldat dégluti de peur et quand il vit le corps d'un des soldats à terre, sa mâchoire trembla de peur ! Hivler le vit et déclara :

-oh, il est venu me déranger quand j'en avais le moins besoin ! Vous ne faites pas la même chose j'espère ? Fit-il en souriant sadiquement

-n..no…non Mr Hivler

-alors dites ce que vous avez à dire

-peut-être qu'elle se cache ailleurs ! Elle peut être n'importe où !

Il baissa la tête, de peur qu'Hivler n'ait pas apprécié ce qu'il est dit ! Mais Hivler déclara :

-c'est vrai ! Alors allez prévenir la base au plus vite et dites à tous les hommes de fouiller de partout !

-bien Mr !

Le soldat était trop content d'avoir survécu alors il obéit très vite en courant le plus vite possible vers la base !

-quant à vous…Fit Hivler à l'autre soldat

-oui Mr ?

-envoyez quelques soldats se débarrasser des manifestants !

-bien Mr ! Fit le soldat en sortant de l'aéroport ! Quand Hivler fut seul, il déclara :

-mais je suis sûr qu'elle est ici ! C'est mon instinct qui me le dit !

Il regarda soudain le bureau et déclara tout haut :

-c'est pas comme ci elle était cachée sous ce bureau ! Mais enfin, je sens qu'elle est proche de moi !

Réléna avait dégluti quand Hivler avait parlé du bureau ! Mais il ne se décidait pas à bouger de place !

_« Tu vas bouger de là gros porc oui ! »_

Comme ci elle avait été écouté, Hivler bougea soudain en disant :

-peut-être qu'elle est cachée dans les toilettes ! Les soldats ne sont pas allés voir ! Je les aurais vu sinon !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait ! Il se dirigea vers les toilettes ! Du coup, il avait le dos à Réléna qui en profita pour sortir de sa cachette ! Elle se dirigea silencieusement vers la direction du hangar à navette qui était à la direction opposée des toilettes !

_CRAAAAAAAACCCCCCCC_

Hivler se retourna aussitôt en entendant le bruit et vit Réléna qui était surprise et apeurée ! Comme par hasard, il avait fallu qu'un bout de verre se trouve sur son chemin ! Elle n'avait pas pensé à regarder par terre, trop préoccupée de trouver une navette avant qu'Hivler ne la trouve ! Hivler se mit à sourire et Réléna se mit à partir en courant :

-STOP ! Fit Hivler en la visant avec son arme. OÙ JE TIRE !

Réléna stoppa, en sachant très bien qu'il la tuerait quand même ! Mais la peur l'avait paralysée !

-bien Mlle Peacecraft ! J'imagine que vous avez entendu ce que je vous réservais !

-en effet, fit Réléna en tremblant mais en ne le montrant pas

-mais tout compte fait, j'aime mieux vous tuer facilement ! Vous commencez à m'énerver ! J'ai envie de vous voir mourir rapidement ! Du coup, vous souffrirez moins ! Ca vous fait plaisir ? Fit-il en souriant sadiquement

-c'est trop gentil à vous ! Fit Réléna avec un sourire crispé

-vous préférez quoi ? Le cœur où la cervelle ? Fit Hivler

Réléna ne répondit même pas ! Que ce soit l'un où l'autre, elle ne survivrait pas !

-bon, je vois que vous me laissez le choix ! Je vais opter pour la cervelle ! A ce qu'il parait, elle est bien pleine ! Je me demande ce que ça va faire une fois que j'aurai tiré dedans ! Enfin, au moins, je verrai si c'est vrai que vous étiez très intelligente !

-…

-Adieu miss Peacecraft ! Fit Hivler

Réléna ferma les yeux et Hivler tira

_CLIC_

Réléna rouvrit les yeux et vit le regard coléreux d'Hivler ! Son arme était vide ! C'est parce qu'il avait tué un de ses hommes ! Du coup, la balle destinée à Réléna n'était plus ! Hivler essaya de tirer trois fois de plus mais rien ne sortit ! Réléna en profita pour se barrer en courant !

_« Décidément, la mort ne veut pas de moi ! C'est mon jour de chance ! C'est la deuxième fois que ça arrive ! La première, j'avais 8 ans et c'est à Filimon que c'est arrivé ! »_

-Revenez ici, petite effrontée ! Fit Hivler en lui courant après

De rage, il avait balancé son arme et comptait tuer Réléna de ses propres mains ! Mais Réléna était bien plus rapide que lui ! Elle passa une porte qui s'ouvrit toute seule devant elle et vit juste devant elle une navette vide ! Le problème, c'est qu'elle était à 20m d'elle et qu'Hivler avait le temps de la rattraper ! Du coup, elle se mit à courir à travers le hangar géant ! Il fallait qu'elle gagne du temps ! Hivler la poursuivait toujours à seulement quelques mètres derrière elle :

-arrêtez vous tout de suite ! Fit Hivler

-jamais ! Fit Réléna

Soudain, elle vit une échelle qui menait à une plate forme ! Elle n'hésita pas une seconde ! Une fois arrivée vers l'échelle, elle commença à grimper ! Dix secondes après, Hivler arrivait au pied de l'échelle ! Il grimpa à son tour ! Une fois que Réléna fut arrivée au dessus, elle regarda l'échelle et pensa

_« Si elle avait pas été fixée, je l'aurais poussée et ce malade aurait fait une belle chute ! »_

Hivler arrivait lui aussi sur la plate forme ! Réléna se dépêcha et se mit à courir à l'autre bout de la plate forme ! C'est à ce moment qu'Hivler grimpa sur la plate forme ! Il se mit aussitôt à sa poursuite !

Réléna arriva au bout de la plate forme et regarda tout autour ! Pas d'issues !

-merde ! Et je fais quoi maintenant ?

Elle vit Hivler arriver en courant et regarda en bas ! Il y avait une bonne vingtaine de mètre entre le sol et la plate forme ! Mais elle vit une navette juste en dessous d'elle et un câble accroché au mur ! Elle n'hésita pas, même en ne sachant pas à quoi pouvait bien servir ce câble! Elle attrapa le câble en espérant qu'il soit assez solide pour supporter son poids ! Hivler arriva juste à ce moment et Réléna se jeta dans le vide ! Le cable se détacha petit à petit au fur et à mesure qu'il descendait ! Réléna s'accrochait bien ! Quant à Hivler, il était fou de rage que cette gamine lui ait filé entre les doigts !

-espèce de $£, tu me le paieras ! Fit Hivler

Mais Réléna n'entendit pas, Elle continuait toujours sa descente ! Hivler se décida à redescendre ! Ca allait lui prendre du temps !

Mais Réléna n'était pas au bout de ses surprises ! Il lui manquait juste cinq petits mètres pour arriver sur le « toit « la navette quand le câble cessa sa descente ! Elle avait dû s'accrocher fortement pour ne pas tomber ! En effet, une fois que le câble s'était complètement déroulé, il s'était soulevé sous la pression ! Quand les secousses se calmèrent, Réléna regarda dans le vide :

_« C'est vraiment pas mon jour ! Dire que j'étais presque arrivée ! Mais pourquoi ce câble n'est pas plus long ? »_

Elle se mit à réfléchir à cette hypothèse et pensa soudain :

_« Mais oui, que suis-je bête ! Vu qu'il était accroché au dessus de la passerelle, il devait sûrement servir à attacher les armures mobiles de cet aéroport ! Et la passerelle servait à les réparer ! Et je me suis fait avoir comme ça ! Faut dire que j'avais pas trop le choix ! C'était où je sautais dans le vide, où je me faisais tuer par Hivler ! D'ailleurs, il est où ce con ? »_

Elle regarda de tous les côtés et le vit soudain en train de descendre l'échelle. Réléna visualisa qu'il n'avait plus que 10m de descente à faire :

_« Oh non, faut que je bouge de là ! Sinon, ce que j'ai fait n'aura servi à rien ! Voyons voir ! Y'a environ 5m au dessous de moi ! Si je saute correctement, je tombe sur le toit sans bobos sur la navette ! Allez Réléna, courage ! C'est le seul moyen »_

Elle se prépara à sauter quand elle entendit un léger _CRRRRRR_. Elle regarda le câble et remarqua qu'il était en train de casser au dessus de ses mains :

_« Oh non, pas ça, pitié Seigneur ! »_

Mais le destin en voulu autrement et le câble craqua complètement :

_-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH_

Elle tomba sur le toit de la navette debout mais sa cheville gauche émit un petit CRAC :

-putain, ça fait mal ! Fit Réléna en se tenant la cheville.

Mais quand elle vit Hivler finir de descendre l'échelle, elle oublia la douleur de sa cheville et chercha un moyen de monter dans la navette sans qu'Hivler puisse l'avoir !

_« Seigneur, aidez moi, s'il vous plaît ! Rien qu'une autre petite fois ! Après, ce sera bon ! »_

Elle regarda un peu partout, affolée, et vit soudain une soupente juste sous ses pieds !

_« Merci Seigneur ! »_

Elle se décala et attrapa la poignée avec ses mains ! Elle tira un bon coup et la soupente s'ouvrit ! Mais elle entendit :

-arrêtez vous tout de suite !

C'était Hivler, il arrivait en courant. Réléna n'hésita pas une seconde et sauta à l'intérieur de la navette, malgré la douleur de sa cheville ! Elle se dépêcha d'atteindre la porte d'entrée et la ferma à clé ! C'était juste ! Hivler avait juste baissé la poignée !

-ESPECE DE… OUVREZ TOUT DE SUITE !

« OUF ! C'est déjà ça de fait ! Il peut toujours essayer de défoncer, il y arrivera jamais ! Ces navettes sont fait dans un blindage très solide ! Les portes aussi d'ailleurs ! Bon, faut que je ferme aussi l'autre porte ! »

Elle se déplaça avec mal jusqu'au fond de la navette et ferma aussi la porte ! Mais quand elle y arriva, la porte commençait à s'ouvrir

_« Oh non ! Pitié ! »_

Elle se jeta sur la porte pour faire contrepoids ! Mais la main d'Hivler attrapa son bras :

-alors ? Et maintenant, vous faîtes quoi petite garce ?

-ça ! Fit Réléna en lui mordant la main

-AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH

Hivler lâcha aussitôt le bras de Réléna sous la douleur et Réléna essaya à plusieurs reprises de fermer la porte sur sa main ! Hivler eut tellement mal qu'il se décida à l'enlever ! Réléna ferma aussitôt la porte et ferma à clé !

-PETITE PESTE ! SI JE T'ATTRAPE !

Réléna cola son dos à la porte, soulagée ! Hivler ne risquait plus de l'avoir maintenant !

_« Hé ben ! J'ai bien cru que j'allais y passer moi ! J'ai des bonnes dents, heureusement pour moi ! J'espère qu'il pisse le sang ! »_

Et en effet, de l'autre côté de la porte, Hivler avait la main ensanglantée !

_« Elle m'a bien eu cette petite effrontée ! Mais il faut que je trouve un moyen pour ne pas qu'elle parte de L1, sinon, elle n'aura plus qu'à rejoindre le vaisseau de son frère ! Mais oui, il faut que je ferme les portes de sorties une fois qu'elles se seront ouvertes ! Ah, ce truc ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que les portes de sorties soient automatiques ? Vite, il faut que je me rende au poste de commande ! »_

Et sur ce, il se barra en courant vers le poste de commande.

Quant à Réléna, elle se dépêcha d'aller aux commandes de la navette ! Elle s'assit dans le siège :

-bon, j'ai déjà vu comment ces appareils fonctionnent ! Normalement, les portes de sorties vont s'ouvrir toutes seules une fois que j'aurais démarré ! Bon, sur quel bouton je dois appuyer en premier ? Ah, c'est celui là !

Elle appuya sur un gros bouton rouge et elle entendit aussitôt un _BBBBRRRRRRRRRRR._

-c'est bon, je me suis pas trompée ! Maintenant, il faut que j'appuie sur un autre bouton ! C'est lequel déjà ! Ah oui, c'est celui là !

Elle appuya de nouveau sur un bouton jaune ! De suite, le bruit du moteur se fit entendre !

_BRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUU BRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU_

-parfait, j'ai plus qu'à prendre les commandes ! Ca devrait pas être trop difficile à piloter ! En général, j'arrive à tout faire fonctionner ! Une fois, j'ai même réussi à faire fonctionner la voiture en panne de papa ! J'arrive toujours à me débrouiller !

Du côté du Libra :

-Milliardo ? Tu crois que c'était bien d'avoir nargué Hivler ? Fit Noin

-non en effet, ce n'était pas très intelligent de ma part ! Mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! Désolé ! Fit Milliardo

-tout ce que j'espère, c'est que Réléna revienne en un seul morceau et vivante ! Fit une voix

Milliardo se retourna et vit la « petite » bande arriver ! C'est Heero qui avait pris la parole !

-je l'espère aussi ! Fit Clémentine

Tous les autres suivirent

-ne vous en faîtes pas ! Ayez confiance en elle ! Elle est capable de se débrouiller toute seule ! Je peux vous l'assurer ! Fit Milliardo

Hangar de L1 :

Les portes s'ouvrirent automatiquement en entendant le moteur de la navette !

-parfait ! Fit Réléna

Elle attendit que les portes s'ouvrent au maximum pour se lancer ! Mais elle ne comprit pas ce qui se passait ! Une fois que les portes furent ouvertes, elles commencèrent à se refermer petit à petit !

Hivler était arrivé au poste de commande et avait pris les commandes !

-merde ! FDit Réléna. Je parie que c'est encore ce malade ! Tant pis, je me lance ! Ou ça passe, ou ça casse ! Mais pourvu que ça passe !

Elle mit l'accélérateur à fond et la navette avança très vite ! La navette commença à passer les portes mais Réléna remarqua que les portes se refermaient sur elle ! Elle ferma les yeux et continua d'accélérer ! Elle entendit un BOUM et rouvrit les yeux !

La navette était juste passée et les portes venaient de se refermer :

-YOU HOU ! Fit-elle, toute joyeuse ! Je suis trop forte !

De son côté, Hivler était vert de rage ! Cette gamine avait réussi à le semer !

-et en plus, pas moyen de prendre une autre navette pour la poursuivre ! Elle aura pris bien trop d'avance sur moi !

-CAP SUR LE LIBRA ! Hurla Réléna

Elle s'avéra être une excellente pilote de ses engins et déclara :

-va vraiment falloir que je change de vocation ! Quoi que, je me vois mal pilote de navette plus tard !

Elle vit, au loin, le vaisseau et fit :

-super ! J'arrive bientôt !

Du côté du Libra :

Noin remarqua une navette suspecte :

-MILLIARDO !

-quoi ? Fit ce dernier, surpris de la voix affolée de sa compagne

-regarde ! Une navette suspecte arrive par ici !

-envoie tout de suite une communication avec elle ! Je veux savoir qui c'est !

-ok !

-vous pensez que c'est qui ? Demanda Lei

-je n'en ai aucune idée ! Peut-être un ennemi ! Si c'est le cas, on va le détruire avec le canon principal ! Répondit Milliardo

-c'est bon Milliardo, je viens d'envoyer une communication !

L'écran devint noir

De son côté, Réléna reçu une communication ! Elle entendit :

-dîtes nous tout de suite qui vous êtes où vous aurez le droit à un aller simple pour l'enfer !

C'était la voix de son frère ! Elle appuya sur le bouton visualisation et tomba sur l'image de son frère :

-non mais tu pourrais être plus poli frérot ! Si tu savais ce que je viens d'endurer à cause de tes conneries, tu ferais moins le fier ! Fit Réléna en souriant

Du côté du Libra :

-Réléna ?

L'image de Réléna apparut sur l'écran, elle souriait de toutes ses dents ! Hivler ne lui en avait pas arraché !

Les autres hurlèrent de joie en voyant Réléna appraître sur l'écran

-OUAIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS !

-je vois que vous vous amusez bien ! Fit Réléna

-on était super inquiet ! Fit Heero. On a vraiment cru que ce salaud t'avait tué !

-d'ailleurs, j'ai deux mots à te dire MILLIARDO PEACECRAFT ! Déclara Réléna

Quand elle le prenait sur ce ton, c'était mauvais, très mauvais !

-quoi donc ? Demanda Milliardo, le sourire crispé aux lèvres

-QUAND TU SAIS QUE TA SŒUR RISQUE SA VIE, POURQUOI TU CHERCHES AUTANT L'ENNEMI ?

Noin regarda Milliardo en souriant, ce qui signifiait « tu vois, j'avais raison ! ».

-désolé Lena, mais…

-Y'A PAS DE MAIS QUI TIENNENT ! J'AI BIEN FAILLI AVOIR TOUS MES MEMBRES DECHIQUETES A CAUSE DE TOI ! TU TE RENDS COMPTES ?

-oui, je sais, et…

-ET JE PEUX T'ASSURER QUE T'AURAS INTERET A T'EXPLIQUER QUAND JE SERAI LA !

Milliardo déglutit difficilement ! Quand sa sœur était en rogne, c'était pas bon pour lui ! La communication coupa et il se retourna vers les autres, presque morts de rire ! Mais ils avaient la décence de se retenir devant Milliardo ! Seuls leurs sourires proches du rire trahissaient leurs états ! Mais Heero craqua et tout le monde le suivi !

-ne riez pas Heero Yui, quand vous allez vivre avec ma sœur, vous aurez le droit aux mêmes scènes ! Fit Milliardo

Heero arrêta de rire aussitôt et sortit de la salle de commande, suivi des autres. Ils se dirigèrent vers le hangar à navette !

Quelques minutes plus tard, la navette de Réléna se posa et les portes s'ouvrirent ! Les autres s'approchèrent et Réléna sortit difficilement à cause de sa cheville ! Ils vinrent tous la serrer dans leurs bras. Mais dès qu'Heero vit qu'elle avait du mal à marcher, il la souleva dans ses bras :

-mais que…

-t'es bléssée ! Fit simplement Heero

-quoi ? Fit Milliardo en s'approchant

-il a raison ! Fit Réléna. Et c'est ta faute ! Ajouta t-elle en montrant son frère du doigt. Si tu l'avais pas cherché, j'aurais pas fait une chute de cinq mètres de haut pour échapper à ce malade !

-QUOI ? Lança Milliardo. Une chute de 5 mètres de haut ? Tu plaisantes ?

-est-ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter ? Demanda Réléna en le regardant de travers. J'ai d'abord eut droit au sérum de vérité ! Ensuite, il a fallu que je goûte à ce foutu couteau ! Et après, il a fallu que je me barre en évitant les balles de ce malade ! Et je peux t'assurer qu'ensuite, j'ai eu de la chance que son chargeur était vide ! Après, y'a eu une grosse course poursuite entre ce malade et moi et j'ai sauté au dessus de 20m du vide avec un câble ! Le problème, c'est qu'il était pas assez grand, et il a craqué ! Et je peux t'assurer que tomber sur sa cheville de cinq mètre de haut, c'était pas une partie de plaisir ! Après, il a fallu que j'empêche ce gros tas d'Hivler de rentrer dans la navette pour me faire la peau ! Et j'ai ensuite failli être écrasée par les portes de sortie du hangar à navette ! ALORS LA PROCHAINE FOIS, ET J'ESPERE QUE Y'EN AURA PAS, EVITE DE CHERCHER L'ENNEMI QUAND TU SAIS QUE JE SUIS EN DANGER!

Réléna avait balancé ça d'une traite, sans reprendre son souffle ! Après ça, il lui fallu reprendre vite de l'air ! Son frère était paralysé de peur ! Les autres étaient morts de rire mais Heero se retenait ! Il ne voulait surtout pas que Réléna s'en prenne à lui alors qu'elle était en rogne ! Il tenait à la vie lui !

-Heero ?

-oui Milliardo

-emmenez Réléna à l'infirmerie ! Il ne faut pas qu'elle reste comme ça !

-ok !

Heero s'en alla, Réléna toujours dans ses bras ! Quant aux autres ils étaient toujours plié en deux ! Noin se moquait de Milliardo en lui lançant :

-houa ! Ta soaur a plus de voix que toi ! Tu dois être mort de peur !

-Noin ?

-oui mon amour ?

-n'en rajoute pas s'il te plait ! C'est assez humiliant comme ça ! Fit Milliardo

Du côté d'Heero et Réléna :

-ça va ? T'es calmée ? Demanda Heero

-oui ! Mais ça m'a fait du bien de lui hurler dessus ! J'ai failli mourir au moins une dizaine de fois aujourd'hui !

-tu sais que j'étais inquiet ? Demanda Heero

Réléna le regarda dans les yeux et déclara :

-je m'en doute !

-j'ai bien cru ne plus te revoir un jour ! Ajouta Heero

-mais je suis revenue ! C'est l'essentiel non ?

-tout à fait ! Fit Heero en l'embrassant tendrement

Ils arrivèrent devant l'infirmerie et Sally arriva en courant en apercevant Réléna :

-oh mon Dieu ! Vous êtes vivante ! Mais vous êtes blessé ! Fit-elle en voyant la joue de Réléna et son bras en sang

-ça, c'est rien ! Faut plutôt regarder ma cheville ! Fit Réléna. Il me semble qu'elle est cassée ! Quand je suis tombée, j'ai entendu un bruit suspect !

-c'est-à-dire ? Demanda Sally

-un gros CRAC

-houlà ! Vite ! Rentrez tous les deux dans la salle ! Déclara Sally

Heero obtempéra et posa Réléna sur le lit ! Sally arriva et se posa à côté de Réléna :

-je vais toucher votre cheville à plusieurs endroits ! Dès que ça vous fait mal, prévenez moi !

-ok, fit une Réléna pas très rassurée

A peine Sally eut-elle touchée la cheville que Réléna hurla de douleur :

-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! Mais vous voulez ma mort où quoi ? Fit Réléna. Quoi que maintenant, j'en serais pas surprise, avec toutes les fois où j'ai failli mourir !

-excusez moi miss ! Fit Sally. Je sais d'où votre douleur vient ! Vous n'avez rien de cassé ! C'est juste qu'un de vos os s'est déplacé ! Heero ?

-oui ? Demanda ce dernier

-tenez bien Réléna ! Je vais lui remettre sa cheville en place de suite !

-ok

Réléna se crispa et déclara :

-quoi ? Comme ça ? Vous allez pas me donner un truc pour calmer la douleur d'abord ?

-non, ce ne sera pas la peine ! Attention, je compte jusqu'à trois ! Fit Sally

-ok ! Fit Réléna

-un… Fit Sally

-deux.. Fit Réléna

Mais il n'y eut pas de « trois » ! Sally avait bougé la cheville de Réléna d'un coup et un énorme CRAC retentit :

-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH ! Espèce de £$¨$ ! Fit Réléna

Heero la regarda, surpris de ce qu'elle venait de dire à Sally. Quant à cette dernière, l'insulte ne l'avait pas touchée ! Elle était habituée ! Tous ces patients réagissaient de la même manière !

-ça va mieux ? Fit Sally

Réléna bougea sa cheville et ne ressentit plus aucune douleur

-oui, ça va mieux ! Excusez moi pour ce que je viens de dire !

-c'est pas grave ! Tous mes patients réagissent comme vous ! La rassura Sally

-mais pourquoi vous n'avez pas attendu que je dise « trois » ?

-parce que vous auriez été trop crispé et je me serais loupée ! Répondit Sally

-ah, d'accord !

-mais je vais quand même vous bander la cheville ! Fit Sally. Elle pourrait se redéplacer et là, ça vous ferait très mal !

-d'accord

-et ensuite, je soignerais vos blessures ! Ca pourrait s'infecter !

Une fois que Sally en eut terminé avec elle, Heero et Réléna sortirent de l'infirmerie, accompagnés de Sally :

-c'est vraiment horrible ce qui s'est passé au royaume ! Fit Réléna. On a presque tous été touché par des balles et ensuite, Hilde s'est fait tuer sous mes yeux !

Heero et Sally se regardèrent en souriant et Réléna déclara :

-ça vus fait rire ?

-non, c'est juste que, comme tu n'étais pas là, tu ne sais pas la bonne nouvelle ! Fit Heero

-quelle bonne nouvelle ? Demanda Réléna

-Hilde n'est pas morte ! Sally l'a tout de suite opérée pour extraire la balle qui était juste à côté de son cœur ! Répondit Heero

-vraiment ? Fit Réléna avec espoir

-oui, c'est la vérité ! Déclara Sally

Réléna lui sauta au coup en déclarant :

-merci, merci, merci

-y'a pas de quoi ! Fit Sally

-elle est où ? Demanda Réléna

-viens ! Je vais te montrer ! Fit Heero en la prenant par la main

Il l'emmena jusqu'à la chambre d'Hilde et ils s'assirent tous les deux à côté du lit. Réléna prit une des mains d'Hilde et déclara :

-Chère Hilde, j'ai eut si peur que tu sois partie ! Franchement, ça aurait fait un grand vide si tu n'avais plus été à mes côtés !

-Réléna ! Fit faiblement une voix

Réléna regarda le visa d'Hilde ! Elle remarqua que ses paupières se soulevaient difficilement !

-oui, c'est moi ! Fit Réléna. Heero, va vite chercher Sally et va prévenir les autres !

-ok, j'y cours ! Fit Heero

-Réléna ! J'ai eu peur pour toi !

-moi aussi tu sais ! J'ai bien cru que t'étais morte ! Mais t'as survécu, heureusement ! Tu es très forte tu sais !

-merci ! Fit faiblement Hilde

Deux minutes après, Sally arrivait avec les autres derrière elle. Réléna laissa la place à la doctoresse et Duo s'approcha du lit :

-tu vas bien ?

-si aller bien signifie pour toi avoir des perfusions de partout et l'impression que tu vas vomir à chaque fois que tu parles, alors oui, je vais bien ! Déclara Hilde, toujours aussi faiblement

Mais tout le monde ria à ce qu'elle venait de dire

-bon, je veux que tout le monde sorte ! Fit Sally. Je veux vérifier que tout va bien !

Tout le monde obéit sauf :

-Duo ! Toi aussi !

-mais…

-il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne ! Fit Sally. Tu sors où je te fais une piqûre pour te calmer !

Au mot « piqûre », Duo détalla comme un lapin de la salle

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Fin de ce chapitre !

Ca vous a plu ?

L'histoire est bientôt terminée ! Mais tenez bon quand même!


	126. le danger est proche!

**Gundam wing d'une autre façon**

****

_Le danger est proche_

Il était maintenant 20h. Tous les jeunes étaient à la "cantine", en train de manger tranquillement, avec les soldats, quand soudain, ils entendirent:

_-Réléna, Dorothy, venez tout de suite au poste de commande principal!_

C'était Milliardo qui les avait appelé par micro! Réléna et Dorothy se regardèrent et elles virent qu'elles avaient la même idée! Quelque chose de grave venait de se produire!

-pourquoi vous vous regardez comme ça? Demanda Justin

Les filles ne répondirent pas et se levèrent à contre coeur:

-on vous acompagne? Demanda Angelo

-non, si il nous a appelé seulement nous, c'est sûrement parce qu'il tient à parler seulement à nous!

-ok! Fit Heero

Les filles sortirent de la cantine et Duo balança:

_-_vous avez vu le regard qu'elles se sont lançées?

-oui, répondit Quatre. Ca présage rien de bon du tout!

-vous pensez qu'on est en danger? Demanda Jordan, le visage pâle

--ne t'en fait pas, le rassura sa soeur Clémentine. Je suis sûre que c'est rien du tout! Fini donc de manger! Tu verras, tout ira bien!

Son frère, Anthony, lança un regard de travers à Duo et Quatre qui dirent en même temps:

-quoi?

Anthony les attrapa par le col et les emmena à part:

-mais... Ca va pas où quoi! Fit Duo

-ça va très bien! Mais réfléchissez à ce que vous dîtes putain! On s'est déjà fait tirer dessus ce matin par ces salauds de l'Alliance et on a presque tous failli y passer! Les gosses surtout! Mon frère et Justin se sont fait toucher je vous rappelle!

-toi aussi d'ailleurs! Fit Quatre. Et à la jambe. Comment ça se fait que t'arrives à marcher normalement?

-je peux t'assurer que ça me fait un mal de chien quand je bouge ma jambe! Mais je me retiens de hurler! Mais là n'est pas la question! Jordan et Justin, ainsi que tous les autres gosses ont eu la peur de leur vie! Déjà que ça nous est arrivé il y a huit ans! On s'en est pas tous remis, je peux vous l'assurer! Y'a même des fois où j'entends Jordan faire des cauchemars sur ce qui s'est passé!

Et c'est pas une partie de plaisir! Nous aussi d'ailleurs, on en fait! Ca s'oublie pas facilement le fait qu'on ait tué notre famille sous nos yeux! Je suis même sûr que c'est pareil pour Réléna! Elle a beau montrer qu'elle est forte, elle repense toujours à ce qui s'est passé ce jour là!

-on est désolé pour ça, mais on y peut rien! Se défendit Duo

-ah oui? Vraiment? Et le fait de dire devant des gosses déjà traumatisés que y'a quelque chose qui va nous tomber sur la gueule, vous trouver ça normal vous?

Duo et Quatre baissèrent la tête, honteux! Qutre arrivait à ressentir la peur des gosses et se tint le coeur! Leur sentiments de peur était très présent:

-ça va Quatre?

-oui oui, ne t'en fait pas! C'est juste mon empathie!

-ok!

Mais Sylvia avait remarqué de loin que Quatre ne se sentait pas bien,n alors elle accouru vers lui en courant:

-Quatre? Ca va?

-pas trop! Fit Quatre en se tenant le dos au mur!

-c'est son empathie! Ajouta Duo

-viens! On va sortir de la pièce un moment, pour que tut te remettes! Conseilla Sylvia

-ok!

Sylvia lui prit un bras et le passa autour de son coup. Puis elle le conduidit en dehors!

-il va pas bien Quatre? Demanda Mariemaïa

-si si, il fait juste une crise empathique! Rassura Duo

-je vais sortir de la salle moi aussi! il faut que je prenne l'air! Fit Catherine

-je t'accompagne! Déclara trowa

Ils sortirent à leur tour:

-et nous? On fait quoi? Demanda Gregory

-on papote tranquillement! Proposa Duo

-je sors! Fit Heero

Il se leva et se dirigea vers le hangar où était stockée son Wing Zéro!

Du côté de quatre et Sylvia:

-ça va mieux Quatre?

-oui, beaucoup mieux! Merci de m'avoir fait sortir!

Il l'embrassa tendrement puis elle demanda:

-ça t'arrive souvent?

-non, seulement quand la pression chez les gens est forte!

-je vois! Et qu'est-ce que tu ressens en ce moment? Demanda t-elle avec un sourire

-ton amour! Répondit Quatre en l'enlaçant tendrement

Du côté de Trowa et Catherine:

Ils marchaient tranquillement pour se détendre quand soudain, Catherine s'arrêta en se touchant le ventre. Trowa, voyant cela, demanda, affolé:

-y'a un problème avec les bébés?

Catherine se mit à sourir et répondit:

-non, aucun! Ils arrêtent pas de bouger! OUCH!

-quoi? Quoi? Fit Trowa

-calme toi Trowa! ils me donnent juste des coups de pieds! Arrête d'être stressé comme ça! On dirait que c'est toi qui va accoucher dans cinq mois!

-désolé! Je m'inquiète un peu trop!

Il mit sa main sur le ventre de Cathy et déclara:

-ils sont très actifs dis donc!

-tout comme leur père! Fit Catherine en souriant

-c'est un reproche?

-hein? Tu rigoles? J'oserais jamais... Fit Catherine ironiquement

Trowa l'embrassa tendrement puis déclara:

-ça promet dans quelques mois!

-alors là, je suis parfaitement d'accord avec toi! Seulement, j'espère que tu seras là pour les voir naître!

-t'en fais pas! Je serai là! Je te le promets! Je vais pas t'abandonner maintenant alors qu'on va fonder notre famille!

Cathy le serra fort et déclara:

-j'espère que tu as raison!

Heero était arrivé au hangar et se dirigea vers son gundam!

Il grimpa à l'intérieur et se mit à parler tout seul:

-Wing Zéro, je sens que je vais avoir besoin de ton système dans très peu de temps! A mon avis, Hivler prépare une attaque! Et je sens que nos ennemis seront plus costauds que la dernière fois! On a pas le droit d'échouer cette fois ci! La vie de tous les passagers du Libra dépendent de nous!

Au poste principal de commande:

-ah, vous voilà! Fit Milliardo en accourant vers eux

-que se passe t-il? Demanda Dorothy

Approchez! Vous allez voir par vous même! Fit Noin

Elle montra du doigt quelque chose en face d'elle. Réléna et Dorothy regardèrent de plus près et aperçurent:

-mon Dieu! Fit Réléna. Ce sont nos nouveaux ennemis?

-oui, j'en ai bien peur! Répondit Milliardo

Elles pouvaient voir de loin des armures mobiles noirs et rouges (comme les Taurus), mais elles avaient l'air bien plus puissantes!

-regardez! J'ai fait un zoom! Fit Noin

Elle leur montra et elles purent confirmer leur pensée! Leur ennemi était plus puissant!

-il les a fait faire en cachette! Déclara Milliardo

Soudain, Noin remarqua un signal d'appel:

-vas-y Noin! Répond!

-ok!

Sur l'écran apparut:

-Hivler! Fit Réléna, écoeurée

-rebonjour miss! Ou plûtot devrais-je dire bonsoir!

-que voulez-vous? Demanda Milliardo

-et bien, l'appel que vous avez fait n'a pas marché, les colons se sont tous rebellés contre nous! Et sur Terre, c'est la même chose! Je suis sûr que vous les aviez prévenu avant? N'est-ce pas? Demanda Hivler

-si vous en êtes sûr, pourquoi demandez-vous? Lâcha Milliardo

-cessez de jouer à ce petit jeu avec moi! a cause de vous, les colonies rejettent notre présence sur les colonies!

-vous voulez plutôt dire, grâce à nous! Corrigea Réléna

-petite impertinente! Maintenant, je suis obligé de reprendre le pouvoir de force! il me suffit simplement de vous tuer tous! A ce moment, les colonies ne seront plus sur qui compter et seront obligées de capituler en me laissant reprendre le pouvoir! Et ceux qui refuseront seront abattus sur la place publique! HA HA HA, HA HA HA! Ca leur donnera un bon exemple de ce que je suis capable de faire!

-vous êtes complètement malade mon pauvre! Fit Dorothy avec mépris

Ca avait surpris Noin, Milliardo et Réléna, car, le matin même, elle avait tremblé de peur à cause de l'attaque! Là, elle n'avait plus peur du tout, ça se voyait dans ses yeux! Une vraie Peacecraft quoi!

-oui, je suis un grand malade! Mais un malade qui va tous vous abatre! Vous voyez ces armures mobiles? Ce sont des Virgos! Elles sont beaucoup plus puissantes que mes anciens Taurus et, je pense, un peu plus puissantes que vos Vayates! Je vous souhaite bonne chance pour en venir à bout! AH AH AH, AH AH AH!

L'image coupa pour laisser place à un écran noir:

-c'est pas vrai! Dîtes moi que je rêve! Fit Réléna

-j'aimerai bien, je te l'assure Réléna, mais c'est la réalité! Fit Milliardo. Notre ennemi est maintenant plus fort que nous!

-dire qu'on était proche de la victoire! Fit Dorothy

Milliardo, Noin et Dorothy baissèrent la tête:

-et là! On a pas encore perdu je vous signale! Déclara Réléna. On est pas arrivé jusqu'ici pour se faire abattre! On est là pour prouver à des types comme Hivler que la paix, la liberté, et la justice existent! C'est pas le nom de nos bataillons par hasard? Alors relevez la tête tout de suite! Et montrez l'exemple aux autres! On est des Peacecraft! et on a peur de rien!

Ils relevèrent tous la tête et Milliardo regarda sa soeur! L'expression de sa soeur était la même que son défunt père! Déterminée, forte et qui n'a plus peur de rien!

-tu as raison! Fit Milliardo. Dorothy, va prévenir tous le monde de ce qui se passe!

-ok, j'y cours!

Une fois que Dorothy fut sortie, Milliardo s'approcha de sa soeur et déclara:

-pas de doute! Tu es vraiment une Peacecraft! Père serait fier de toi! Et mère aussi!

-je le sais! Ils me l'ont déjà dit!

-hein? Fit Milliardo sans comprendre

-je les ai vu un peu avant mon combat contre Filimon! Ils m'ont dit qu'ils étaient très fier de moi! Et même mon père adoptif me l' a dit! Toute la famille au complet!

Milliardo la regarda comme ci ce qu'elle disait était impossible, mais n'eut rien le temps de dire! Réléna sortit de la salle!

-tu as compris quelque chose? Demanda Milliardo

-oui, elle a dit qu'elle avait vu ta famille avant de combattre Filimon et qu'ils lui avaient dit qu'ils étaient fier d'elle! Répondit simplement Noin

-merci, j'avais compris! Mais c'est impossible!

-et pourquoi ça serait impossible? Fit Noin

-parce qu'ils sont morts! Voilà pourquoi!

-tu n'as pas compris qu'à Sank, tout peut arriver? Ca peut être des choses aussi normales comme surnaturelles! Si ta soeur dit avoir vu tes parents, je la crois! Pas toi?

Milliardo déclara:

-franchement, avec tout ce qui arrive, je ne sais plus qui croire! Mais si on parlait d'autre chose! Tu crois que les ingénieurs ont terminé le nouveau Talgeese?

-il faut aller voir! Fit tout simplement Noin en se levant.

Milliardo la suivi jusqu'à l'hangar personnel!

Dorothy avait prévenu tout le monde et les gosses avaient paniqué:

-on va tous mourir! Fit Jordan en tremblant

-ils vont tous nous tuer! Ajouta Justin

Clémentine prit Jordan dans ses bras et pour une fois, Annabelle, au lieu de frapper son frère, le prit elle aussi dans ses bras:

-vous en faites pas! Fit Joey. Tout va bien se passer

-il a raison! Continua Etienne. On a les cinq pilotes de gundam avec nous! Et puis, ce vaisseau est fait avec un blindage spécial! Même si ils nous tirent dessus, on craint rien!

Jude et Elisa approchèrent de leur petit ami respectif (Jordan et Justin) et vinrent se coller à eux. Quant à Mariemaïa, elle avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de Gregory qui ne s'en plaignait pas! Jessica vint se consoller dans les bras d'Anthony qui lui, ne montrait pas sa peur!

Treize rentra dans la salle avec Lady Une:

-j'irai me battre moi aussi! J'ai fait construire un nouveau gundam grâce aux ingénieurs!

-ça fait depuis combien de temps qu'il a commencé à être construit? Demanda Quatre

-ça fait deux semaines! Ils viennent de le terminer avec le nouveau Talgeese ici même!

-QUOI? Firent les autres. UN NOUVEAU TALGEESE?

-tout à fait!

-mais pourquoi personne nous avait rien dit? Demanda Clémentine

-pour ne pas vous inquiéter! Si on vous l'avait dit, vous auriez tout de suite deviné que l'ennemi était fort! en fait, c'est pour ça que personne n'était là ce matin ! On vous a menti quand on a dit qu'on voulait voir le vaisseau pour les dderniers préparatifs! Tout avait été terminé depuis longtemps! En fait, on est tous allés voir le Talgeese 2 et l'Epyon!

-et il est puissant? Demanda Wufei

-autant que vos gundams actuels! Répondit Treize

-et le Talgeese? Demanda trowa

-c'est pareil! Fit Treize

Réléna entra soudain et demanda:

-vous ne sauriez pas où est Heero?

-NON

-c'est pas grave!

Et elle sortit à sa recherche! Mais elle avait tout entendu! Son frère lui avait encore caché des trucs! Enfin, c'était pas trop grave! Et puis, il ne fallait pas qu'elle craque maintenant! Ca allait être plus dure qu'avant! Elle serait forte jusqu'au bout! C'était une Peacecraft! Ses parents lui avaient dit qu'ils étaient fiers d'elle alors il ne fallait pas trahir leur confiance!

"_Bon, où peut-il bien être...Mais oui, il est vers son armure! Des fois, je me surprends toute seule!"_

Elle se mit à courir en direction du deuxième hangar où se trouvait le Wing Zéro d'Heero. Quand elle arriva devant l'armure, elle cria:

-HEERO!

Ce dernier ouvrit la coque de son armure en entendant la voix de Réléna Il se mit au bord:

-je savais que tu serais là! Je suis trop forte!

Heero décida de la surprendre en sautant des 16 mètres 7 de son armure. Réléna poussa un cri de peur de le voir s'écraser! Mais il arriva sur ses deux pieds tranquillement et Réléna le regarda avec de grands yeux:

-comment t'as fait ça?

-ben, j'ai sauté, tout simplement!

-je te signale que j'ai fais une chute d'à peine 5 mètres de haut et que je me suis pétée une cheville! Et toi, tu sautes de presque 17 mètres de haut et sans bobos!

-t'es plus fragile que moi, voilà tout! Fit Heero en souriant

-Heero, arrête de mentir! Et dis moi la vérité! On est ensemble je te signale! Alors on doit tout se dire!

Heero arrêta de sourire et déclara:

-tu jures que tu fuis pas en courant une fois que je te l'aurai dit?

-ben, ça dépend de ce que tu vas dire! Fit Réléna

-promets! Ordonna Heero

-bon d'accord, c'est promis! Alors? C'est quoi ton truc?

-je suis un New Type!

Réléna le regarda, bouche bée:

-en fait, c'est... Commença Heero

-je sais ce qu'est un New Type, merci! Je te rappelle que je suis aussi intelligente que toi! C'est une personne dotée de capacité que d'autres personnes "normales" n'ont pas! et ça vient du fait qu'elles vivent dans les colonies! Mais...

-... tous les habitants ne sont pas touchés! Continua Heero. Il n'y en a que quelques uns! Comme moi, Trowa et Quatre!

-Trowa et Quatre aussi?

-oui! Trowa a l'ouïe très développée! Quant à Quatre, son empathie est plus forte que chez d'autres empathes!

-et toi? Demanda Réléna

-je suis plus solide! Fit-il en faisant un sourire charmeur

Réléna lui fit une tape amicale sur le devant de l'épaule pour qu'il arrête de sourire comme ça! Puis Heero déclara:

-maintenant que je t'ai dit la vérité, à ton tour!

-pardon? Fit Réléna comme ci elle n'avait pas compris

-on est ensemble! Fit-il. Alors on doit tout se dire! Déclara t-il

-je vois vraiment pas de suoi tu parles!

Tout en disant cela, elle commença à s'en aller, mais Heero la rattrapa aussitôt par le bras:

-dis-moi pourquoi tu fais des cauchemars toutes les nuits!

-je... Pour rien, je t'assure

-arrête de faire comme ci y'avait rien! Tu fais croire à tout le monde que tu es forte pour leur donner courage, mais au fond de toi, ça ne va pas comme tu voudrais le faire croire! Tu es aussi touché que les autres! Et même plus! Je le sais! Depuis le premier jour où je t'ai vu, je savais que quelque chose clochait chez toi!

-écoute! J'ai pas envie d'en parler!

-et ben moi si! Déclara Heero. Et ça te fera du bien d'en parler un bon coup! Dis moi ce que tu vois dans tes cauchemars!

-je revois le jour où l'attentat s'est produit chez moi! Je revois ma petite cousine agée de seulement six ans tuée par un tir d'armure mobile! Je revois les cris, les pleurs, les frayeurs! Je revois ma mère mourir sous mes yeux à chaque instant! J'en ai assez! Je veux plus voir ça! Ca me hante jour et nuit!

Elle avait craqué et Heero l'avait automatiquement prise dans ses bras!

-ça va mieux? Demanda t-il au bout d'un moment

-oui, je crois

-au fait, pourquoi ton frère t'a appelé tout à l'heure?

-...

-quoi?

-l'ennemi va attaquer dans peu de temps! Cette fois ci, ils sont plus puissants que nous! Mais j'ai appris que mon frère et Treize avait fait construire un nouveau Talgeese et un nouveau gundam!

-un nouveau gundam?

-oui, je crois qu'il se nomme Epion! Répondit Réléna. On a peut-être une chance de réussir! Et il faut qu'on réussisse! Tout le monde compte sur notre victoire! Je ne veux pas te perdre!

-ne t'en fais pas, avec le système zéro, je devrais pouvoir être plus fort! La rassura Heero. Je m'en sortirai!

Réléna releva la tête de son torse et déclara:

-c'est quoi ce système?

-tu veux vraiment que je te réponde?

-oui, on doit tout se dire, ne l'oublie pas!

-en fait, ça agit directement sur ton cerveau! ca te rend plus fort, plus rapide et plus agile!

-mais y'a des risques! Finit Réléna

-en effet! Il est possible que tu ne saches plus ce que tu fais et tu peux attaquer tes compatriotes sans le savoir! Il se peut qu'on croit que tout le monde est notre ennemi!

-alors ne l'utilise pas! C'est trop dangereux!

-Réléna! Je vais pas avoir le choix! Et puis, je le sentais que nos ennemis allaient être plus forts! Je me suis fait à l'idée!

-Heero, je t'interdis d'y toucher!

-désolé princesse, mais je ne compte pas vous obéir! Fit Heero

-tu es complètement fou! Fit Réléna en se serrant un peu plus contre lui

-oui, je suis fou de toi! C'est pour nous que je le fais! Finit Heero

-pourvu que tout se passe bien!

Fin de ce chapitre!

Ca vous a plu?


	127. le début de la bataille finale

**Gundam wing d'une autre façon**

_Le début de la bataille finale_

-que tous les bataillons se préparent à l'assaut ! Ordonna Milliardo au micro. Jenna, venez vous occuper du poste de commande principal ! Robbie, venez tout de suite aussi !

Jenna et Robbie, qui discutaient tranquillement, se regardèrent soudain :

-toi, je comprends pourquoi il t'appelle ! Mais pourquoi moi ?

-tu verras bien ! Répondit Jenna

Aussitôt, dans toutes les salles du Libra, tous les pilotes se levèrent ! Treize embrassa Lady Une et sa fille et déclara :

-si jamais il m'arrivait quelque chose, protège Mariemaïa !

-ne t'en fait pas ! Elle restera avec moi ! Et il ne t'arrivera rien ! Déclara à son tour Lady Une

Dans le poste principal de commande, Milliardo regarda Noin et déclara :

-on y va ?

-oui chef

Jenna entra alors dans la salle :

-c'est bon, je vais prendre les commandes !

Robbie arriva derrière elle :

-vous m'avez fait demander ?

-oui ! Je veux que vous secondiez Jenna !

-mais…

-il n'y a personne d'autre ! Et c'est un ordre ! Déclara Milliardo

-très bien ! Fit Robbie. Que devrais-je faire ?

-commander les portes de sortie et d'entrée des hangars ! Répondit Noin

-pas de problème ! Fit Robbie

Du côté des g-boys et des autres :

-ça y est, vous y allez ? Fit Catherine

-ça va aller Cathy ! Déclara Trowa. Ne t'en fait pas, je reviendrai vivant ! Préoccupe toi seulement de toi ! Ok ?

-ok !

-on vous fait confiance ! Déclara Lei en regardant Wufei

Toutes les filles hochèrent la tête et Justin ajouta :

-vous revenez vivant hein ?

-t'en fais pas ! Fit Duo. Et quand je reviendrai, je t'apprendrai plein d'autres trucs pour faire enrager les grands !

Tout le monde ria ! Ca venait de détendre l'atmosphère !

-promis ? Demanda Justin en levant la main

-promis mon pote! Répondit Duo en tapant dedans

-soyez prudent ! Déclara Réléna

-pas de problème ! On le serra ! Fit Quatre

-et puis, Hilde m'attend ! Fit Duo. Alors j'ai intérêt à revenir vivant !

-oui, c'est sûr ! Fit Sally qui arrivait

-comment va-t-elle ? Demanda Duo

-bien ! Mais elle ne doit pas se lever avant deux trois jours ! Répondit Sally

-bon, on y va ! Déclara Wufei

Milliardo monta dans son nouveau Talgeese et Treize dans son Epyon. Quant à Noin, elle monta dans un Vayate plus perfectionné que les autres :

-alors Treize ? A ton avis, lequel de nous deux détruira le plus de Virgo ? Demanda Milliardo

- ah non, ça ne va pas recommencer ! Fit Noin

-c'est moi voyons ! Répondit Treize sans faire attention à ce que disait Noin

-ça, c'est ce qu'on va voir ! Ajouta Milliardo

-c'est pas vrai ! Vous êtes des vrais gamins ! Se plaignit Noin

Quant aux filles et aux gosses, ils regardaient par les hublots pour assister à la scène :

-Seigneur, je t'en supplie, accorde nous ton aide ! Commença Réléna

Les autres la regardaient en se demandant s'ils devaient eux aussi prier ! Lei s'y mit aussi mais pria SON Dieu ! Du coup, tout le monde suivit !

-Réléna ?

-oui Jordan ?

-comment ça se fait que tu crois tant aux pouvoirs de Dieu ?

-parce qu'il me les a montré ! Répondit Réléna

-hein ?

Réléna se remit à penser à sa famille morte qu'elle avait pu revoir ! Et à tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé cette journée ! Si Dieu n'avait pas été avec elle, elle serait déjà six pieds sous terre (où dans l'espace ! lol !).

-laisse tomber ! Chuchota Justin.

-ouais !

Les g-boys montèrent dans leurs armures :

-bonne chance ! Fit Quatre en souriant

-Shinigami est de retour ! Déclara Duo. Et il est tout puissant !

-baka ! Fit Heero

-oh non, tu vas pas recommencer ! Dire que t'étais devenu sociable ! Fit Duo

-on va tous les abattre ! Fit Wufei

-j'espère que tu as raison ! Déclara Trowa

-ouverture de toutes les sorties ! Fit Robbie en aoouyany sur plusieurs boutons

Toutes les sorties s'ouvrirent et les armures mobiles sortirent !

-je me débrouille bien ? Demanda Robbie en souriant à Jenna

-comme un pro ! Fit cette dernière en levant le pouce et en souriant

-C'EST PARTI ! Hurla Duo

-ça y est ! Maxwell recommence ! Fit Wufei

-et Wuffie ! Tu te plains encore ?

-mon nom est WUFEI ! W-U-F-E-I ! OK ?

Quatre pouffa de rire et ils sortirent tous à l'extérieur (dans l'espace pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris !)

Une fois que toutes les armures furent sorties :

-fermeture des portes !

Robbie appuya sur plusieurs autres boutons et les portes se fermèrent :

-et là ? Demanda Robbie

-toujours comme un pro ! Se moqua Jenna

Ils étaient en pleine bataille mais ils trouvaient le moyen de plaisanter !

Au loin, les Virgos arrivèrent !

-Mr Hivler ?

_-oui ?_

-nous sommes presque en vue !

_-très bien !_

-quand agirez vous ?

_-quand vous en aurez fini avec eux ! Répondit Hivler_

Dix minutes après, ils arrivèrent et une lutte commença :

Les Vayates remarquèrent vite que leur ennemi était fort ! Bien plus fort qu'eux ! Ils arrivèrent à en avoir malgré tout ! Mais ils étaient plus nombreux à tomber ! Heureusement, les gundams étaient là pour les aider, ainsi que le nouveau Talgeese et l'Epyon ! Quant à Noin, elle arrivait à se débrouiller !

Milliardo détruisit une dizaine de Virgos en moins de deux minutes ! Treize en fit autant ! Noin en détruisit cinq dans le même temps ! Quant aux gundams :

-prends ça, vermisseau ! Fit Wufei en détruisant une armure avec son sabre laser !

-SHINIGAMI IS ALIVE ! Lança Duo en détruisant deux Virgos avec sa faux thermique !

Mais tous commençaient à avoir du mal avec les ennemis ! Ils étaient bien trop nombreux ! Heero se décida à utiliser le système Zéro :

-t'es sûr de ce que tu fais ? Demanda Duo

-t'inquiète ! Fit Heero

Il activa le système et devint beaucoup plus fort ! Il détruisit une vingtaine de Virgos en moins de trois minutes !

Milliardo vit que ses bataillons n'arrivaient pas à suivre! Treize déclara :

-ils sont bien trop nombreux pour nous ! Que faire ?

-on continue de combattre ! Hors de question d'abandonner maintenant ! Répondit Milliardo

-je suis d'accord avec toi ! Déclara Noin en détruisant deux Virgos d'un coup !

Les Vayates continuaient de tomber sous les coups des Virgos !

Dans le Libra :

-mon Dieu ! Fit Réléna

-on est en train de perdre ? Demanda Jordan

Réléna ne répondit pas, se contentant de regarder ce qui se passait dehors ! Quand soudain, elle vit, au loin, une sorte de vaisseau beaucoup plus petit que le leur approcher !

-regardez ! Fit-elle en montrantle vaisseau

-qui ça peut bien être ? Demanda Dorothy

-aucune idée ! Fit Réléna

Dans le vaisseau en question :

-Quatre ! J'espère que je n'arrive pas trop tard ! Fit un homme âgé d'une quarantaine d'année

-ne vous inquiétez pas Mr Winner, je suis sûr que nous arrivons à temps ! Fit le pilote du vaisseau

-nous avons vu trop tard ce qu'Hivler préparait ! Continua Winner

Ils se rapprochèrent du Libra

-c'est quoi ça ? Demanda Duo

Quatre regarda et déclara :

-j'en sais rien !

Tout à coup, il reçut un signal d'appel. Il répondit et tomba sur l'image de son père qui déclara, tout en souriant :

-tu vas bien mon fils ?

-PERE ? Mais que faites vous ici ?

-et bien ! C'est aussi le combat des colonies ! Alors, en tant que représentant de L4, je me dois d'intervenir ! Ce sont les colons qui l'ont décidé !

-les colons sont pour nous, les gundams, maintenant ?

-oui Quatre. Et je vous ramène de l'aide.

Tout en disant cela, il activa plusieurs boutons ! Des armures très puissantes sortirent du vaisseau et vinrent aider les Vayates :

-mais ?

-ce sont des Serpents Quatre ! Des armures très puissantes !

-combien sont-elles ?

-200, répondit son père !

Tout en discutant, Quatre détruisait toujours des Virgos

Quatre se rapprocha de Milliardo et lui envoya une communication :

-ne vous inquiétez pas ! C'est mon père ! Il nous envoie de l'aide ! Fit Quatre

-nous sommes vraiment chanceux ! Fit Milliardo

Les Serpents détruisaient facilement les Virgos ! Aucun ne se faisait toucher !

Quant à Heero, il devenait plus fort de minutes en minutes ! Au bout d'un moment, le système commença à lui jouer des tours :

-que… Non, il ne faut pas… Détruire… Les Vayates… Ni les autres ! Seulement…les… Virgos ! _AHHHHHHHHH_

Il se tint la tête douloureusement ! Ce système était vraiment puissant !

-hé, ça va ? Fit Duo en approchant

-DUO… VAS-T-EN…

-QUOI ? Fit Duo

Mais ce fut trop tard, Heero commença à attaquer Duo

-mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

-…

Heero sortit son sabre laser et commença à enchaîner des coups ! Duo les esquiva à l'aide de sa faux

-ça doit être le système Zéro ! Fit Wufei en lui envoyant une communication

-Heero, réveille toi bon sang ! Je suis DUO ! Ton meilleur ami !

-Duo… Ami…

Mais Heero continua de donner des coups que Duo commençait à parer difficilement. Il fut déséquilibré et Heero pointa son épée en l'air ! Il allait lui donner un coup fatal quand Duo lança :

-pense aux autres… A tes amis… A Réléna !

Heero stoppa le coup et on entendit :

-Ré…lé…na !

-c'est bien Heero, souviens toi ! Fit Duo

Les images de Réléna et lui passèrent dans sa tête et il hurla à nouveau de douleurs en se tenant la tête:

-_AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

-Heero ? Ca va ?

-…

-hé ! Tu m'entends ?

-oui ! Je t'entends Duo ! Fit Heero. Merci de m'avoir réveillé ! Maintenant, le système ne me piégera plus !

-t'es sûr ?

Mais aussitôt, Heero pointa son canon sur lui :

-Heero ? Que ?

Heero tira et Duo ferma les yeux. Derrière lui, il entendit _BOOOOUMMM _et rouvrit les yeux. Un Virgo allait tirer sur Duo mais Heero avait été plus rapide :

-merci mon vieux ! Fit Duo. Mais la prochaine fois, préviens moi ! J'ai cru que tu faisais une rechute et que s'en était fini pour moi !

-ok ! Mais comme je viens de te le dire, le système Zéro ne me piégera plus !

-parce que tu l'utilises en ce moment ? Demanda Duo

-oui !

Tout en répondant, il détruisit deux Virgos qui arrivaient derrière lui sans se retourner, seulement en se servant de son sabre laser !

-impressionnant ! Déclara Duo en tuant deux pilotes de Virgos avec sa faux.

-Mr Hivler, il y a un problème !

-lequel commandant ? Demanda Hivler

-des armures mobiles plus puissantes viennent d'arriver ! Et elles aident Sank ! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH !

L'armure du commandant venait d'être détruite par Milliardo

-j'ai eu le commandant ! Ca compte double ! Fit-il à Treize

-c'est de la triche ! Lança Treize en tuant deux Virgos. Tiens, voilà, on est à égalité maintenant !

-vous avez pas fini ? Demanda Noin en détruisant deux Virgos avec son canon !

Dans le Libra :

-ils nous aident ! Merci seigneur ! Fit Réléna

-alors maintenant, on gagne ? Demanda Justin

-oui ! Fit Dorothy en souriant

Mariemaïa serra fort Lady Une et déclara :

-père va revenir !

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils en avaient terminé avec l'ennemi

Robbie activa plusieurs touches et les portes d'entrées du vaisseau s'ouvrirent pour laisser passer les survivants ! Il y en avait pas mal ! Une centaine de pilotes de Sank avaient péri ! Mais les 300 Virgos de l'ennemi avaient tous été détruits ! Les Serpents rentrèrent eux aussi dans le Libra !

Le vaisseau du père de Quatre se posa sur le Libra et il en descendit grâce à une trappe de son vaisseau et à une ouverture sur le toit du Libra ! Quatre se jeta dans ses bras :

-PERE

-Quatre ! Heureux que tu sois sain et sauf

Les autres arrivèrent ! Réléna se jeta dans les bras d'Heero et les autres filles en firent de même avec leur compagnon !

Milliardo déclara :

-merci pour votre aide Mr Winner

-je vous en prie ! Mais, ce sont les colons qu'il faut remercier ! Ils ont tenu à vous aider ! Je n'ai fait qu'obéir ! Mais appelez moi Zack !

-très bien ! Alors appelez moi Milliardo ! Merci quand même ! Fit Milliardo en lui tendant la main

Winner la serra chaleureusement :

-je suis ravi que les colons nous aident enfin ! Continua Milliardo. Ca montre qu'ils sont avec nous !

-et comment ! Ils ont très envie d'être débarrassés d'Hivler !

Du côté de l'Alliance :

-Mr ? Que fait-on maintenant ?

-et bien, ce n'était pas prévu du tout ! Fit Hivler. Mais je vais utiliser le plan B! Nous allons attaquer le vaisseau de l'intérieur

-et comment s'y prend t-on ?

-j'ai un espion qui s'est engagé à Sank il y a peu de temps! Mais comme il ne pouvait pas me contacter sous peine d'être pris, il n'a pas pu me prévenir pour la construction du Libra ! Mais normalement, il a toujours le biper sur sa montre. J'ai mis au point un langage avec des chiffres. Des qu'il lira 450 sur sa montre, il comprendra qu'il devra nous aider pour entrer dans le vaisseau ! Déclara Hivler.

-alors nous avons encore une chance de gagner !

-oui ! Répondit Hivler. Préparez la navette X10 et faites-y monter le plus de soldats possibles

-bien Mr !

Le soldat sortit et Hivler déclara :

-vous allez me le payer très cher ! Les colons ne veulent plus de notre autorité à présent ! Mais je vais vite les faire changer d'avis en vous attaquant par surprise ! Je vais me débarrasser de vous une bonne fois pour toute !

Dans le Libra :

-on ne bouge pas de cet emplacement ?

-non Réléna ! Hivler va de nouveau attaquer ! Je le sens ! Il n'aime pas la défaite ! Répondit Milliardo. Changer d'emplacement maintenant reviendrait à avoir fait tout ça pour rien ! Et je ne perds pas une centaine d'homme pour rien !

-ok !

Quatre était en train de présenter Sylvia à son père dans la cantine :

-père, voici Sylvia !

-bonjour monsieur ! Fit Sylvia

-bonjour. Quatre, c'est ta compagne ?

-oui père !

-elle est charmante !

Zack lui baisa la main et déclara :

-j'ai hâte que vous soyez ma belle fille

Sylvia se mit à rougir et déclara :

-j'en serais enchantée aussi !

Quatre se retint de rire en voyant l'embarras de Sylvia :

-prends bien soin d'elle mon fils !

-oui père. Comment vont mes sœurs ?

-très bien ! Elles se portent à merveille !

-et où sont-elles ? Demanda Quatre

-un peu de partout sur les colonies ! Elles aident les colons à se débarrasser de l'Alliance. Et d'après leur dernier message, il n'y a plus de soldats de l'Alliance sur les colonies !

-c'est magnifique ! Fit Quatre

-enfin ! Fit Sylvia

Dans la chambre de Wufei :

-alors mon dragon ? Fit Lei. Ce combat t'a épuisé ?

-pour toi, je suis toujours en forme ! Déclara Wufei en l'embrassant et en l'emmenant vers son lit

Du côté des autres :

-bon, on va vous laisser ! Fit Trowa en prenant Cathy par la main ! Il se fait tard !

-il est quelle heure ? Demanda Justin

1h du matin ! Répondit Heero en regardant sa montre

-allez les senfants ! Tout leu mondeu au lit ! Fit Irina en sortant dont ne sait où !

-mais… Commença Gregory

-fous aussi ! Et pas deu mais ! Fous meu remercierez plus tarrrrrd ! Continua Irina

Une fois qu'ils furent sortis, Duo déclara :

-je vais voir Hilde. J'irai me coucher plus tard !

-OK ! Firent Heero et Réléna à l'unisson

-nous aussi ! Firent les cousins et cousines de Réléna, ainsi que leur compagnon respectif !

-tu viens ! Fit Angelo à Dorothy en la regardant avec des yeux excités !

-ok, j'arrive, fit Dorothy en le regardant de la même façon !

Heero et Réléna se retinrent de rire en les voyant :

-salut ! Fit Dorothy, qui se faisait emporter par Angelo

-SALUT

-bon, je crois que y'a plus que nous ! Fit Heero

-ouais ! Répondit Réléna

-on fait quoi ?

-tu m'as pas montré ta chambre ! Lui répondit Réléna avec des yeux pétillants

-ça peut toujours s'arranger ! Fit Heero en la conduisant à sa chambre

Au poste de commande principal :

-bon, Robbie, Jenna, on vous laisse les commandes ! Déclara Noin. Si y'a quelque chose de suspect, prévenez nous tout de suite !

-très bien ! Fit Jenna. Mais on ne risque pas de vous déranger si ça arrivait?

Noin et Milliardo se regardèrent et rougirent devant les deux autres qui éclatèrent de rire :

-très drôle ! Fit Noin. Et vous, tachez de vous tenir tranquille ! Ne vous reproduisez pas ici !

Cette fois ci, ce fut Jenna et Robbie qui rougirent comme des malades et Milliardo et Noin qui rirent ! D'ailleurs, ils sortirent en riant !

-pourquoi elle a dit ça ? Demanda Robbie

-sûrement parce que c'est ce qu'on allait faire ! Répondit tout simplement Jenna

-hein ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire autre chose ! Jenna scella ses lèvres aux siennes !

Duo arriva vers le coin de l'infirmerie quand il vit Lady Une et Treize se diriger vers les chambres :

-amusez vous bien ! Fit Duo

Treize et Lady Une se figèrent et se retournèrent sur un Duo mort de rire

-ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça ! Fit Treize en attrapant Lady Une par le bras

Duo entra dans la chambra d'hôpital d'Hilde :

-tu ne dors pas ? Fit Duo en la voyant éveillée

-non, je t'attendais ! Répondit Hilde

Duo s'assit sur le lit :

-comment ça s'est passé ? Demanda Hilde

-bien ! Heureusement que le père de Quatre est venu nous aider !

-ah bon ?

-oui, il est venu sous l'ordre des colons ! Ils voulaient nous aider !

Hilde se mit à sourire et déclara :

-c'est super ça !

-oui !

Il se mit à bailler

-le combat a été épuisant aussi à ce que je vois !

-oui, je ferais bien d'aller me coucher ! Fit Duo

-tu dors avec moi ? Demanda Hilde

-tu crois que y'a assez de place ?

-ben viens, tu verras bien !

Duo obtempéra et ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre ! (Ben ouais, il a pas de chance Duo, Hilde est pas en forme pour… Enfin, vous avez compris quoi ! mdr)

Fin de ce chapitre !

Ca vous a plu ?


	128. le traître

**Gundam wing d'une autre façon**

_Le traître_

Le lendemain, ils s'étaient tous levés tôt, vers les 7h ! Milliardo s'attendait à une attaque de l'Alliance à tout moment, alors il ne voulait pas que son armée soit inopérante au moment venu !

Tim et Luc discutaient gaiement avec d'autres soldats malgré que beaucoup de leurs amis soient morts la nuit dernière. Il fallait à tout prix de la bonne humeur pour la suite, sinon, c'était perdu d'avance !

-elles vous manquent pas ?

-de qui tu parles ? Demanda Tim à un de ses amis

-ben, de Clara et d'Alexandra voyons

-bien sûr qu'elles nous manquent ! Répondit Luc. D'ailleurs, c'est pour ça qu'on fait tout pour être de bonne humeur ! Au moins, on est concentré et on risque moins de crever et …

Mais Luc stoppa son « beau » discours en voyant un de ses compatriotes qui réfléchissait tout seul dans son coin, tête baissée, l'expression de son visage noire ! D'ailleur, ce dernier pensait :

_-non de non ! Sank a eu beaucoup de chance cette nuit ! Normalement, si Winner n'était pas venu l'aider, elle aurait perdu ! MERDE ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce sale bourge intervienne ! Et Hivler qui ne donne pas de nouvelles ! Je ne peux même pas essayer de le contacter, je me ferais prendre à coup sûr ! FAIS CHIER ! _

-Hé ! Smet ! A quoi tu penses ? Fit Luc

Le dénommé Smet releva la tête et changea d'expression et fit un mini sourire

-oh, à rien d'important ! Seulement à la prochaine victoire de mon camp !

-ça, tu l'as dit ! Fit Tim en lui tapant l'épaule amicalement

_-quels imbéciles ceux là ! Ils n'ont vu que du feu ! Bien sûr que je pense à la victoire de mon camp, pas du vôtre, pauvres ignares ! Vous êtes vraiment trop cons ! Et…_

**_BIPBIPBIP_**

Smet s'était arrêté de penser en entendant le « bip » de sa montre :

-ben alors ? Fit Tim. T'as oublié d'enlever la sonnerie de ta montre ? T'en avais pas besoin ! On s'est levé plus tôt que d'habitude

Smet fit un faux sourire d'excuse et répondit :

-je sais ! Mais on sait jamais ! J'aurai pu me réveiller en retard !

Les autres éclatèrent de rire mais Smet pensa :

_-enfin des nouvelles d'Hivler ! Bon, faut que je m'éclipse !_

_-_bon, je vais vous laisser les gars ! Fit Smet

-tu vas où ? Demanda Tim

-dans ma chambre ! J'ai oublié de charger mon arme !

-ok, fit Luc

Smet s'éloigna en se disant :

-_mais qu'est-ce qu'ils sont bêtes !_

Du côté de Luc et Tim :

Tim se mit à réfléchir et son frère lui dit :

-à quoi tu penses ?

-en fait, j'ai l'impression que j'ai déjà vu ce type quelque part !

-c'est normal Tim, tu l'as vu ICI même ! Fit Luc

-imbécile ! Je te parle pas d'ici ! Je te parle d'avant ! Répondit Tim

-ça m'étonnerait ! Il nous a dit qu'il avait toujours vécu à Sank ! Et nous, on y est que depuis peu ! Continua Luc

-justement ! Je suis sûr que je l'ai vu ailleurs ! J'arrive pas à me souvenir où !

-ben, c'est pas grave !

-si, c'est grave ! Répondit Tim. Je le trouve bizarre. Il nous cache quelque chose ! J'en suis certain !

Du côté de Smet :

Il entra dans sa chambre et s'installa sur son lit. Il déclara :

-enfin la paix ! Bon, voyons ce que m'a ordonné Hivler !

Il regarda sa montre et y lu « 450 » !

-tiens ! 450. Si je me trompe pas, ça signifie « aider l'Alliance à entrer dans le camp ennemi pour attaquer de l'intérieur » ! Donc, il faut que je les aide à entrer dans le vaisseau ! Aucun problème ! En connaissant Hivler, il va prendre la navette X10 et emmener le plus d'hommes possible avec lui ! Hum… Cette navette est grande ! Y'aura au moins 500 hommes ! C'est pas un mauvais plan du tout Mr Hivler ! Il est même très bon !

-hé, tu parles tout seul ! Fit une voix

Smet cacha sa montre aussitôt et vit que c'était son compagnon de chambre qui venait de rentrer et qui lui avait adressé la parole :

-oui, ça m'arrive ! Répondit Smet en souriant

-c'est normal ! C'est parce que t'as la trouille !

-_moi ? La trouille ? Espèce de…_

Mais au lieu de dire ça, il déclara :

-un peu oui !

-t'inquiète ! Tout le monde est à cran à cause de la nuit dernière ! Cette fois ci, ça va pas être de la tarte de gagner !

-oui, t'as raison

-et puis…

Son « ami » continuait de parler sans voir que Smet s'en foutait royalement !

-_Putain ! Mais qu'ai-je fait pour avoir mérité un compagnon de chambre aussi pipelette ! Une vraie fille ! Et encore, c'est pire ! Y'a des filles super silencieuses !_

Dans le poste principal de commande :

-alors ? Vous n'avez pas eu de problèmes pour stabiliser l'appareil ? Demanda Milliardo à Jenna et Robbie

-aucun Mr ! Fit Robbie

-rien n'a été détecté ! Continua Jenna

-alors ça veut dire que tout danger est écarté ! Fit Dorothy joyeusement

-oh que non ! Fit Réléna

-pourquoi tu dis ça ? Fit Dorothy

-parce que j'ai eu Hivler en face de moi ! Et je peux t'assurer qu'il est déterminé ! Il est prêt à tout pour avoir ce qu'il veut ! Il serait même capable de tuer sa propre mère ! Répondit Réléna. Il va revenir ! Il prépare un sale coup !

-Noin ?

-oui Milliardo ?

-je veux que tu prennes les commandes et que tu surveilles bien les alentours !

-ok, pas de problème.

Elle s'installa en face des commandes et actionna toutes les caméras

-et nous ? On fait quoi ? Demanda Heero

-rien pour le moment ! Vous feriez bien d'aller vous entraîner un peu dans la salle faîte pour cet usage

Ils sortirent tous sauf Réléna :

-oui ? Qu'y a-t-il Réléna ?

-je suis sûre que tu penses la même chose que moi !

-c'est-à-dire ?

-Hivler ne peut plus se permettre d'attaquer par l'extérieur avec des armures mobiles ! Il a perdu trop d'hommes et trop d'argent ! Il va attaquer autrement ! Répondit Réléna

-exact ! Je pense la même chose ! A quoi tu penses ?

-à une attaque par l'intérieur du vaisseau !

-voyons Réléna, c'est impossible ! Comment voudrais-tu qu'il puisse faire ça ! Le vaisseau est fait dans un blindage presque indestructible ! Comment veux tu qu'il y fasse un trou pour passer !

-qui te dit qu'il va vouloir faire un trou pour entrer ! Il a un moyen bien plus simple !

Milliardo regarda sa sœur dans les yeux ! Elle était sérieuse ! Et c'était la plus intelligente entre Dorothy, lui et elle ! Elle arrivait à tout deviner en réfléchissant bien et même à deviner ce qui tracassait les gens ! Si elle savait quelque chose, il fallait qu'elle le lui dise :

-et à ton avis, comment il ferait pour entrer ?

-c'est simple ! Il y a un espion à bord !

-allons Réléna ! C'est impossible ! Nous avons tout vérifié !

-ah oui ! Et tu as fait comment pour cacher ta vraie identité à OZ ? Tu t'es fait passer pour Zechs Merquise ! Qui te dit qu'un des soldats n'a pas falsifié son identité comme tu l'as fait ?

-c'est vrai, tu as raison ! Mais si il y a un espion à bord, nous sommes foutus ! Et puis, Hivler aurait su pour le vaisseau !

-justement ! Si un des soldats l'avait contacté, on l'aurait su et on l'aurait trouvé ! Par contre, si c'est Hivler qui le contacte, on ne peut pas le savoir !

-bravo ! Bien trouvé ! Fit Milliardo admiratif

-j'ai pensé à toutes les possibilités et il n'y a que celle-ci de plausible ! Hivler a un espion à bord et il va le contacter, ou, il l'a déjà contacté ! Dans les deux cas, on est grillé ! On ne connaît pas son identité ! Continua Réléna

-tu n'as pas une solution pour trouver qui c'est ?

-si ! Il faudrait un détecteur de mensonge ! Mais nos soldats sont trop nombreux ! Et puis, c'est possible que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre.

-qui ?

-tout le monde ! Autant moi, que toi, Noin, Les pilotes de gundam,… Mais je n'y crois pas !

-il ne nous reste qu'une chose à faire ! Déclara Milliardo

-et quoi donc ?

-attendre !

-oui, tu as raison ! Il faut attendre que l'ennemi nous tombe dessus !

-je suis désolé Réléna !

-ne le soit pas ! Je commence à être habituée au danger ! Avec tout ce qui c'est passé hier !

Milliardo la prit dans ses bras et déclara :

-courage ! C'est la dernière bataille !

-oui

Les jeunes étaient tous allés dans la salle d'entraînement pour ne pas rester inactif ! Duo montrait quelques prises à Justin et Jordan tandis que Dorothy s'entraînait avec Angelo à l'escrime :

-t'es vraiment pas bonne à ça ! Fit Angelo en désarmant Dorothy avec son épée

-elle est sûrement bonne à autre chose ! Continua Duo

Tout le monde éclata de rire en voyant Dorothy rougir jusqu'aux oreilles

-DUO ! JE VAIS TE TUER ! Hurla Dorothy en lui courant après

-elle est bonne à quoi ? Demanda Jordan

-à couc…

Etienne n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car Clémentine lui avait lmit la main sur la bouche

-à rien du tout ! Fit Clémentine en souriant

Les autres pouffèrent de rire

Justin commença à s'en aller :

-où tu vas ? Demanda Annabelle

-chercher Réléna ! Faut pas qu'elle loupe Dorothy en train de courser Duo !

-ok

Du côté de Smet :

Il était sorti de sa chambre en prétextant avoir un truc urgent à faire pour se débarrasser de son compagnon qui n'arrêtait pas de parler !

**_Bipbipbip_**

-encore ! Décidément !

Smet regarda sa montre et y lu « 410 » !

-tiens ! 410 ! Ca signifie « j'arrive » ! Parfait. Bon, comment le faire entrer dans le vaisseau…hum… Il n'y a que le poste de commande principal ! C'est parti ! Mais y'a du monde là-bas ! Il me faut un otage !

Smet vit Justin sortir de la salle d'entraînement et se précipita vers lui :

-hé petit !

-quoi ? Fit Justin en se retournant

Smet sortit son arme et la pointa sur lui :

-tais toi où t'es mort !

Justin vit l'arme et se mit à trembler

-vous allez me tuer ?

-non, pas tout de suite ! J'ai besoin de toi ! Allez, avance !

Justin obtempéra, mort de peur.

Au poste de commande principal :

-MILLIARDO !

-qu'est-ce qui se passe Noin ?

-regarde !

Elle pointa son doigt en direction d'une forme noire qui approchait au loin :

-qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Réléna

Noin pointa une des caméras en direction de la forme et fit un zoom :

-oh mon Dieu !

-quoi ? Fit Réléna

-une navette énorme approche ! Répondit Noin

-énorme comment ? Demanda Réléna

-à peu près la moitié de la taille de notre vaisseau !

-mais c'est énorme pour une navette ! Fit Réléna

-exact !

-Noin ! N'hésite pas ! Tire lui dessus ! Fit Milliardo

-ok !

Noin appuya sur une commande et à l'extérieur, on vit un canon apparaître !

-qu'est-ce que…

-c'est le canon principal Réléna

-ah, ok

-FEU ! Déclara Noin

Le coup parti et atteignit la navette mais rien ne se passa :

-c'est pas vrai !

-quoi ? Demanda Milliardo

-cette navette a été conçue dans le même blindage que notre vaisseau !

-ça veut dire qu'on va pas pouvoir la détruire ? Demanda Réléna

-EXACT ! Fit une voix derrière eux

Ils se retournèrent et virent Smet pointer son arme sur Justin :

-Justin ? Tu vas bien ? Demanda Réléna

-oui

-pas pour longtemps si vous ne m'obéissez pas ! Continua Smet

-bravo Réléna ! Tu avais raison ! Il y a un espion d'Hivler dans notre vaisseau ! Fit Milliardo

-bon, dès que la navette de Mr Hivler arrivera vers l'une des entrées du vaisseau, je veux que vous ouvriez les portes ! Déclara Smet

-parce qu'Hivler est dans cette navette ? Fit Milliardo. Et bien, et bien !

-ne faites pas le malin, où je tue le gosse !

Le vaisseau arrivait

Du côté de Tim et Luc :

-PUTAIN ! Je sais où je l'ai déjà vu ce type !

-où ça ? Demanda Luc

-au côté d'Hivler, quand il était venu voir la base ! C'est un de ses soldats favoris !

Il se leva et son frère le suivit. Il accosta plusieurs soldats en leur demandant s'ils avaient vu Smet et l'un d'eux leur répondit qu'il l'avait vu se diriger vers le poste de commande principal avec un gosse ! Du coup, ils s'y précipitèrent tous les deux, arme à la main !

Revenons au poste principal :

La navette d'Hivler s'arrêta devant une des entrées !

-maintenant, ouvrez les portes !

Noin ne fit rien et il hurla :

-OBEISSEZ ! OÙ JE LE TUE !

Pour montrer qu'il était sérieux, il pointa son arme sur la tempe de Justin

Dans la salle d'entraînement :

Jordan regardait par les hublots et déclara soudain :

-hé ! Regardez ! Y'a une navette géante qui arrive !

-quoi ? Fit Wufei

Ils se précipitèrent tous vers les hublots et virent en effet une énorme navette noire se poser tranquillement à côté du vaisseau

-vous croyez que c'est quelqu'un qui vient nous aider ? Demanda Mariemaïa

-si c'était le cas, on nous aurait déjà prévenu ! Répondit Quatre

-d'ailleurs, c'est bizarre qu'on ne nous ai pas prévenu qu'une navette approchait du vaisseau ! Continua Heero

-ça sent le piège ! Fit Trowa. On va voir ce qui se passe ! Vous autres, allez vous barricader dans les chambres ! Je crois que c'est notre ennemi !

-ok ! Fit Catherine

-les senfants, suifez moi ! Fit Irina en emmenant les plus jeunes avec elle à l'abri, dans sa chambre

Les autres allèrent tous dans la chambre de Catherine !

Quant aux pilotes de gundams, ils se précipitèrent au poste principal de commande

Au poste principal de commande :

-Noin ! Obéis ! Fit Milliardo

-très bien !

Elle ouvrit les portes et aussitôt, on pu voir à l'extérieur une sorte de grand tunnel rectangulaire et en ferraille s'accrocher sur une des entrées du Libra. Il servirait sûrement à faire passer les soldats ennemis de la navette au Libra !

-bien, parfait ! Fit Smet. Maintenant, vous allez crever !

Son arme était toujours pointée sur la tempe de Justin et un grand **_PAN_** se fit entendre. Milliardo et Noin fermèrent les yeux pour ne pas voir Justin mourir ainsi ! Ils les rouvrirent quand ils entendirent un corps tombé à terre !

-ça va là-dedans ? Fit une voix

C'était Tim ! Luc était à ses côtés ! Justin était sain et sauf, c'était Tim qui avait tiré en pleine tête sur Smet. Ilm n'avait pas hésité une seconde quand il avait vu que Smet pointait Justin avec son arme :

-merci Tim ! Fit Milliardo. Noin, referme les portes !

Noin obtempéra mais déclara :

-merde ! Je peux pas ! Ils les ont bloqué !

-tant pis ! Préviens tout le monde !

-ok

Elle prit le micro et déclara :

-_alerte ! Les ennemis vont s'introduire à l'intérieur du vaisseau ! Que tous les Lotus blancs se préparent à riposter ! Ils arrivent par l'entrée E3 !_

Les pilotes de gundam arrivèrent juste à ce moment et Heero déclara :

-qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? Pourquoi on nous a pas prévenu avant ?

-regarde par toi-même ! Fit Tim en lui montrant le cadavre de Smet

-je vois ! Fit Heero

-Tim ? Comment avez-vous su que… Commenca Milliardo

-en fait, le coupa Tim, je me suis souvenu que j'avais déjà vu ce type aux côtés d'Hivler une fois ! C'était un de ses favoris ! Vous savez, ceux qui sont capables de tout faire pour leur chef !

-merci encore ! Fit Réléna. Sans vous, Justin était mort !

-pas de quoi ! Bon, on vous laisse, on va aider les autres !

-soyez prudent ! Déclara Réléna

Une fois qu'ils furent partis, elle continua :

-où sont les autres ?

-on leur a demandé de s'abriter dans les chambres ! Répondit Quatre

-ok, c'est déjà ça ! Fit Milliardo

-on fait quoi maintenant ? Demanda Wufei

-on contre-attaque ! Répondit Milliardo. C'est la dernière bataille ! Accrochez vous tous ! Noin ?

-oui ?

-envoie un nouveau message aux colons ! Dis leur ce qui se passe !

-très bien !

Noin le fit de suite et à peine dix minutes plus tard, tous les colons étaient au courant de ce qui se passait dans le Libra. Il savait maintenant que c'était de l'issue de cette dernière bataille dépendait leur avenir !

Les pilotes de gundams se précipitèrent à l'extérieur du poste de commande car, déjà, beaucoup de soldats ennemis étaient entrés !

Réléna déclara :

-Milliardo ? Qui s'occupe d'Hivler ?

-on verra ça plus tard !

-si on est encore en vie ! Déclara Réléna

Elle prit son cousin par la main et fit tout son possible pour pouvoir le mettre à l'abri :

-Réléna ?

-oui Justin

-tu crois qu'on va s'en sortir ? On ne va pas mourir comme notre famille avant ?

-non, ne t'en fait pas ! On va gagner ! C'est moi qui te le dis !

Elle se mit à courir avec lui dans les couloirs ! Mais soudain, elle s'arrêta en voyant un soldat arriver dans sa direction :

-vite, de l'autre côté Justin.

Son cousin obéit et partit dans le sens inverse ! Réléna le suivit ! Le soldat commençait à tirer et avait loupé sa cible :

-arrêtez vous ! Fit-il en leur courant après tout en tirant

-vite Justin, vite !

Ils franchirent un couloir et tournèrent ! Aussitôt, Réléna vit l'extincteur et s'en empara ! Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle sauve au moins la vie de son cousin ! Dix secondes après, l'ennemi tourna au couloir et n'eut pas le temps de réagir ! Réléna lui assena un bon coup d'extincteur dans la figure (AIE ! Ca doit faire mal). Le soldat s'écroula à terre, inconscient !

-bravo Réléna !

-doucement Justin, c'est pas encore finit !

Elle s'abaissa au niveau de son ennemi et lui prit son arme ! Puis elle le fouilla et trouva plusieurs cartouches de balles qu'elle s'empressa de mettre dans ses poches :

-Réléna ? Tu sais te servir de cette arme ?

-non Justin, mais on a pas le choix ! C'est ou eux, ou nous !

Elle rechargea l'arme et la garda dans sa main droite ! De l'autre, elle tenait son cousin !

-on va ou maintenant ?

-on va essayer de rejoindre les autres !

-essayer ? Fit Justin en grinçant des dents…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Fin de ce chapitre

Ca vous a plu

Le prochain chapitre est le final !


	129. le final

**Gundam wing d'une autre façon**

_Le final_

Les combattants et les soldats de Sank faisaient tout pour repousser l'ennemi ! Mais beaucoup d'ennemis avaient réussi à franchir l'entrée du vaisseau ! Ils étaient au moins 500 ! Du côté de Sank, ils étaient beaucoup plus, mais dans le vaisseau, ça ne comptait pas ! C'était le camp qui arrivait à tuer le plus de monde qui gagnait ! Et à l'intérieur, ce n'est pas aussi facile qu'à l'extérieur ! On ne pouvait pas se cacher facilement !

Jack, le père de Quatre, avait aussitôt rejoint le poste de commande principal et y avait emmené des armes :

-enfin, on va pouvoir se défendre ! Déclara Noin

-merci Zack ! Continua Milliardo

-tout le plaisir est pour moi !

Noin tira aussitôt ! Un des ennemis étaient arrivé jusque là !

Les pilotes de gundams se battaient au côté des combattants ! Lei, qui en avait eu assez de rester dans la chambre, était sortie et combattait au côté de Wufei !

-VIVE SHINIGAMI ! Hurla Duo en éclatant la tronche d'un de ses ennemis avec un direct du droit

Trowa et Quatre, qui combattaient l'un à côté de l'autre, se partageaient les cibles, c'est-à-dire, que quand l'un en tuait ou en frappait un, l'autre faisait la même chose !

Heero avait sorti son pistolet favori et visait les soldats ennemis en pleine tête ! Et il ne ratait jamais sa cible :

-hé, Hee-chan, laisse m'en un peu ! Fit Duo en lançant une grenade sur une dizaine de soldats

-heureusement que le vaisseau est presque indestructible ! Sinon, Duo nous aurait tous tué ! Fit Quatre à Trowa en le voyant faire.

Hilde était dans son lit d'hôpital et Sally était auprès d'elle. Elles avaient toutes les deux une arme à la main ! Aussitôt, deux soldats arrivèrent et elles leur tirèrent dessus ! Ils s'écroulèrent, morts !

-suivant ! Fit Hilde en attendant que d'autres arrivent

Sally se retint de rire.

Treize arriva avec Lady Une :

-que faites vous là ? Demanda Sally

-Milliardo a pensé que vous auriez peut-être besoin de notre aide

Sur ce, il tira sur un autre soldat qui arrivait. Lady Une fit la même chose sur un autre soldat !

Les autres s'étaient installés dans une des grandes chambres, celle de Catherine et Trowa :

-Justin n'est pas revenu ! S'inquiéta Annabelle

-t'en fais pas ! La rassura Joey. Je suis sûr qu'il va bien

-et bien pas moi ! Continua Annabelle. Dire que je n'arrêtais pas de le remettre à sa place quand il parlait ou de lui mettre des tartes ! Je n'ai même pas pu lui dire à quel point je l'aimais avant qu'il meurt ! Snif ! Je regrette tellement !

Joey la prit dans ses bras pour la rassurer

Irina déclara :

-neu fous en faiteu pas ! Chustin é un peutit malin, il va s'en sortireu !

Annabelle releva la tête et fit un sourire :

-vous avez raison, je m'inquiète un peu trop !

-non, c'est juste que tu t'inquiètes pour ton frère. Et c'est normal ! Continua Catherine

Clémentine prit Jordan dans ses bras et dit :

-t'inquiète ! Je suis sûre qu'il va bien

Sylvia lui fit un sourire pour le rassurer. Jordan était très crispé !

Etienne regarda Anthony, Joey, Angelo et déclara :

-nous quatre, on vous protégera !

Les autres garçons en question acquiescèrent ! Clémentine, Annabelle, Jessica et Sylvia étaient assez grandes pour s'en sortir mais Jordan, Elisa, Jude, Mariemaïa et Gregory étaient trop jeunes ! C'était avant tout eux qu'il fallait mettre à l'abri ! C'est vrai qu'Irina était là, mais ça ne suffisait pas ! Et Catherine qui était enceinte !

Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit avec un grand fracas laissant apparaître un des soldats ennemis :

-tient tiens, j'ai pioché le gros lot ! Il pointa les petits avec son arme mais les garçons les protégèrent de leur corps ! Un coup de feu retentit et ils fermèrent tous les yeux !

-**_aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, espèce de…_**

Ils rouvrirent tous les yeux et virent le soldat se tenir l'épaule de douleur ! Du coup, il avait lâché son arme et Etienne s'en empara de suite :

-oups, fit une voix, j'avais visé la tête !

-Réléna ? Fit Catherine

-oui, c'est moi, répondit cette dernière du couloir

-**_rend moi ça_**, fit le soldat en voulant reprendre l'arme à Etienne

Il se précipita sur lui et le poussa à terre ! Mais Etienne refusa de lui rendre l'arme et le soldat se jeta sur lui ! Les autres regardèrent la scène, impuissant ! Etienne était étouffé à terre sous le poids de son ennemi ! Clémentine attrapa le vase en porcelaine qui était sur le bureau et le fracassa sur la tête du soldat qui tomba dans les vappes.

-ça va Etienne ? Demanda Clémentine

-oui…ça…va…j'étouffe…enlevez-le…de..là

Anthony et Joey s'empressèrent d'obéir et Etienne pu respirer librement

-merci Clémentine !

Réléna entra aussitôt dans la pièce, suivit de Justin :

-JUSTIN ! Hurla Annabelle en accourant vers lui

Il ferma les yeux en pensant qu'il allait s'en prendre une mais au contraire, Annabelle le prit dans ses bras en déclarant :

-j'ai cru que t'étais mort ! J'ai eu peur !

-en fait, Réléna m'a aidé à revenir ici ! Y 'a un type qui m'avait pris en otage et grâce à Tim, je suis vivant !

-Réléna ?

-oui Cat ?

-qu'est-ce que tu fais avec cette arme à la main ?

-euh…Je l'ai prise à un des soldats qui a voulu nous tuer dans les couloirs !

-je croyais que tu ne te servirais jamais de cet engin ! Fit Catherine

-ben, j'ai changé d'avis en voyant que l'ennemi n'hésitait pas à nous tirer dessus ! C'est ou eux, ou nous ! Déclara Réléna

Aussitôt, un autre soldat arriva et Réléna lui tira dessus ! Ca le toucha à l'épaule ! Etienne et Anthony le finirent en lui mettant des bons coups de poings et ils le désarmèrent !

-je prends l'arme ! Fit Etienne

Les ennemis arrivaient un par un et à chaque fois, c'était la même chose !

Poste principal de commande :

Milliardo, Noin et Zack tiraient sur les soldats qui arrivaient vers eux et les désarmaient pour reprendre des munitions :

-tiens ! Une grenade ! Ca peut toujours servir ! Fit Noin

-y'a des fumigènes ici ! Fit Milliardo

-une mitraillette ! C'est parfait ! Fit Zack en la prenant et en tirant sur un autre soldat qui arrivait !

Vers l'entrée E3 du vaisseau :

C'était une vraie boucherie ! Il y avait autant de soldats de l'Alliance que de soldats de Sank qui tombaient sous les coups !

Tim et Luc se débrouillaient car dès que l'un était en danger, l'autre le défendait !

Lei venait de prendre une balle dans l'épaule et Wufei, fou de rage, avait décapité la tête de celui qui avait osé la viser !

-SHINIGAMI VA TOUS VOUS TUER ! Fit Duo en frappant un soldat de l'Alliance d'un direct du droit qui le sécha !

Heero continuait de tirer avec son arme et en avait tué pas mal !

Au bout d'un moment, il n'y eut plus de munitions dans les deux camps ! Du coup, ils se battirent au corps à corps ! Pour ça, Sank avait l'avantage avec ses combattants ! Lei et Wufei sortirent leur sabre ainsi que les combattants et commencèrent à couper bras, jambes, têtes ! Duo, en voyant cela, déclara :

-euh…vous pourriez nous en laisser quand même !

Aussitôt, des soldats arrivèrent sur lui et il fit son possible pour se défendre ! Trowa et Quatre vinrent l'aider ! Heero était aux prises avec trois soldats qui se déchaînaient sur lui ! Mais à chaque coup, Heero esquivait ! Au loin, il vit Hivler entrer dans le vaisseau grâce à la passerelle et le suivit du regard ! Il se dirigeait vers la sortie ! Il pensait sûrement aller au poste de commande principal ! Il esquiva un nouveau coup et lança un crochet du droit qui percuta un de ses ennemis au menton ! Il tomba, KO. Le deuxième voulu lui mettre un coup de pied mais Heero attrapa sa jambe et tourna la jambe dans l'autre sens. Un grand CRAC se fit entendre, suivit d'un hurlement de l'ennemi ! Sa jambe était bien cassée ! On pouvait le remarquer en voyant que la pointe de son pied était tournée dans l'autre sens ! Le troisième homme, fou de rage, se jeta sur Heero qui lui mit un cou de coude dans les côtes ! Il s'écroula de douleur à son tour ! Heero se dirigea en direction d'Hivler mais d'autres hommes de l'Alliance se mirent sur son chemin ! Du coup, il fut obligé de les combattre d'abord ! Mais une fois qu'il eut fini, il ne trouva aucune trace d'Hivler et retourna donc combattre aux côtés des autres !

Trowa et Quatre s'amusaient à frapper les ennemis à deux ! Quatre mettait des bonnes droites aux soldats et Trowa les finissait en leur tordant la nuque !

-cool notre technique ! Lança Quatre en voyant Trowa faire craquer la nuque d'un soldat

-oui, je trouve aussi ! Attention, y'en a un autre qui arrive derrière toi ! Fit Trowa

Quatre se retourna et mit un bon coup de poing à son ennemi qui vit soudain des étoiles et Trowa prit son coup entre les mains et tourna sa tête ! Un grand CRAC se fit entendre et le soldat tomba à terre, mort sur le coup !

Duo s'amusait maintenant avec un des soldats de l'Alliance ! Il esquivait tous ces coups ! Mais au bout d'un moment, il en eut assez ! Il attrapa le bras de son ennemi qui avait voulu lui mettre un coup de poing et le tordit ! Puis il lui mit un bon coup de poing dans les côtes ! Le soldat s'écroula à terre, inconscient !

-imbécile ! Faut pas chercher Shinigami ! Bon, au suivant !

Lei continuait toujours de combattre malgré sa douleur à l'épaule et se débrouillait toujours ! Un soldat arriva vers elle et elle esquiva son coup de poing ! Elle lui planta son sabre dans le ventre et l'enleva aussitôt ! Le soldat tomba dans un dernier cri d'agonie ! Quant à Wufei, il se battait toujours à côté de Lei :

-vous êtes trop faibles pour nous battre ! Fit-il en décapitant la tête d'un ennemi

Poste principal de commande :

Les soldats venaient plus nombreux ! Les derniers arrivèrent. Ils étaient une dizaine ! Noin ne prit aucun risque ! Elle prit la grenade qu'elle avait trouvé et déclara :

-BAISSEZ-VOUS !

Milliardo et Zack obéirent et Noin jeta la grenade ! On entendit un grand **_BOOM _** et plusieurs cris de douleur. Quand ils relevèrent la tête, ils virent tous les soldats à terre, en sang !

-je crois que c'était les derniers ! Déclara Milliardo

-oui, je crois que tu as raison ! Continua Noin

Dans la chambre de Catherine :

-y'a plus de coups de feu ! Vous croyez que c'est fini ? Demanda Elisa

-ils ne doivent plus avoir de munitions ! Ils doivent finir à la main ! Répondit Réléna

-allons voir ! Fit Dorothy

Ils se précipitèrent tous à l'extérieur de la salle, sauf Catherine qui était vraiment fatiguée !

Une fois qu'ils eurent franchi le couloir, Hivler sortit de sa cachette. Il ouvrit la porte de chambre de Catherine d'un bon coup de pied. Catherine sursauta et quand elle vit Hivler, elle se mit à hurler ! Manque de chance, les autres ne l'avaient pas entendu :

-tiens tiens, une jeune femme enceinte toute seule ! Vous ferez un très bon appât !

-que…

-DEBOUT ! ET QUE CA SAUTE !

Catherine obéit et se leva ! Hivler pointa son are dans son dos et lui ordonna d'avancer.

Réléna et les autres arrivèrent dans la salle et virent qu'il ne restait qu'une dizaine d'ennemi ! Quand Annabelle et Clémentine virent la boucherie, elles mirent leurs mains sur les yeux de leur petit frère !

Wufei et Lei en décapitèrent un chacun. Puis, les trois commandants des trois bataillons finirent les autres avec coups de poings et de pieds !

Robbie était venu aider à combattre les soldats de l'Alliance avec Jenna quand ils avaient été sûrs que plus aucun soldat ne viendrait au poste de commande de Jenna. Ils en avaient tué pas mal non plus !

-c'est fini ? Demanda Réléna

-oui ! Répondit Quatre

-non, ce n'est pas fini ! Fit Heero

Tout le monde le regarda :

-hein ? Fit Dorothy

-j'ai vu Hivler se diriger vers le poste de commande principal

-merde ! Fit Anthony

-mais… Fit Sylvia

-quoi ? Demanda Quatre

-pour aller au poste de commande principal, il faut passer par le couloir des chambres !

-et alors ? Demanda Trowa

-alors ? Fit Sylvia. Catherine est restée dans sa chambre car elle était fatiguée !

Trowa blanchit soudain et se mit à courir en direction des chambres ! Les autres le suivirent ! Quand il arriva près de sa chambre, il remarqua que la porte était grande ouverte. Un mauvais pressentiment le gagna et il entra d'un coup ! Mais pas trace de Catherine. Les autres arrivèrent et il déclara :

-Cathy est pas là ! Il l'a emmené avec lui !

-ils ont dû aller au poste de commande principal ! Fit Jordan.

-vite, on y va ! Fit Trowa en courant dans la direction du poste de commande principal ! Les autres suivaient toujours !

Au poste de commande principal :

-enfin, c'est terminé ! Fit Noin

-oh que non ! C'est loin d'être terminé ! Déclara une voix

Noin, Milliardo et Zack se retournèrent et virent Hivler et Catherine :

-Hivler ! Fit Milliardo

-en personne ! Fit Hivler en souriant

Milliardo pointa son arme sur lui, rouge de rage ! C'est lui qui était à l'origine du meurtre de sa famille :

-si j'étais vous je ne ferai pas cela ! Fit Hivler. Il ne faudrait pas que cette jeune personne meurt par vôtre faute ! Continua-t-il en montrant qu'il pointait Catherine avec son arme dans le dos.

Milliardo baissa aussitôt son arme et déclara :

-vous avez perdu ! Rendez-vous !

-je n'ai pas encore perdu ! Il me suffit de vous tuer vous et toute votre famille pour que je gagne ! Ainsi, les colons ne vous auront plus comme soutient et ils seront obligés de demander mon aide !

-Réléna avait raison ! Vous êtes prêt à tout pour avoir ce que vous voulez ! Vous n'acceptez jamais une défaite ! Fit Milliardo

-c'est exact ! Mais ne jouez pas au plus fort avec moi, ça pourrait mal se terminer pour elle !

-ça pourrait mal se terminer pour qui ? Fit une voix derrière lui

Hivler se retourna et vit la petite bande :

-tiens tiens tiens, quel joli petit monde !

-vous avez perdu Hivler, rendez-vous ! Fit Réléna en le pointant du doigt

-moi ? Perdu ? Vous plaisantez ? Comme je l'ai dit précédemment à votre frère, il me suffit de tuer le reste de votre famille comme avant pour que les colonies me rappellent ! Déclara Hivler

-que… Fit Clémentine

-oui Clémentine ! Tu as devant toi l'assassin de notre famille. Celui qui n'a pas hésité une seule seconde à faire tuer les plus jeunes de notre famille ! Fit Milliardo

Tous les Peacecraft présents levèrent les yeux sur lui et ça déstabilisa Hivler. Mais il se ressaisit vite et déclara :

-vous ne me faites pas peur !

-vous êtes prêt à tuer une femme enceinte pour vous en sortir ! Fit Réléna. Vous êtes vraiment malade ! Et impuissant !

-petite impertinente ! Ne joue pas à ça avec moi !

-si vous touchez ne serait-ce qu'un cheveux de Cathy, je vous tue ! Fit Trowa sans faillir

-vraiment ?

Hivler avança vers la petite bande en déclarant :

-poussez-vous ou elle est morte !

Ils obéirent tous et Hivler commença à prendre le chemin inverse ! Mais avant de partir il visa Milliardo et tira ! Ce dernier esquiva et Hivler jeta Cathy sur le petit groupe pour s'enfuir en courant. Trowa la rattrapa de justesse et la prit dans ses bras :

-ça va ?

-oui, ça va !

Milliardo se précipita à la poursuite d'Hivler avec Réléna, Dorothy et les autres Peacecraft.

**_POV D'HIVLER :_**

_-non de non, je suis cuit ! Ils vont m'avoir ! Pourtant, j'ai tout fait pour me débarrasser de cette stupide famille qui croit qu'un jour, les colonies vivront en paix ! Ca me dégoûte ! Mon avenir de dictateur était tout tracé ! Une fois que j'aurais été sûr que les colonies m'obéiraient, je me serais attaqué à la Terre ! Et j'aurai enfin été ce que j'ai toujours voulu être, celui qui dirigerait le monde entier ! Mais non, il a fallu que ces Peacecraft de malheur interviennent ! Moi qui croyais les avoir tous décimé, en voilà une poignée qui revient ! Et mes deux bras droits (Ricardo et Filimon) qui y sont passés ! A ce moment, j'ai perdu une puissance considérable ! Filimon et Ricardo étaient mes deux meilleurs éléments ! Et avec Ricardo, j'étais sûr que Sank resterait tranquille ! Ensuite, après la reprise de cette terre, ces Peacecraft de malheur ont battu mon armée ! Puis il y a eu cette traîtresse de Shreiberk ! Sans ça, ils auraient perdu ! Et maintenant, ce vaisseau ! Il n'y a rien à dire, cette famille a trop de chance ! C'est comme ci on me faisait payer ce qui c'est passé il y a 8 ans ! Non, c'est impossible, qui pourrait me faire payer ? Cette famille ?... Oui, ils se vengent, et ils réussissent !... Mais ça ne se passera pas comme ça, je ne perdrai pas à cause d'eux ! Je n'ai pas encore perdu ! Si je tombe, ils vont tomber avec moi, je le jure !_

Sur ces pensées, il se dirigea vers la salle des machines avec tous les Peacecrafts à ses trousses !

-ARRETEZ-VOUS HIVLER ! VOUS AVEZ PERDU ! RENDEZ-VOUS TOUT DE SUITE ! Hurla Réléna en lui courant toujours après

-JAMAIS ! Répondit Hivler tout en continuant sa course

-ESPECE DE SALE ASSASSIN ! Cria Justin

-TU VAS PAYER POUR CE QUE TU NOUS AS FAIT IL Y A HUIT ANS! Fit Clémentine

Anthony attrapa l'arme qu'il avait dérobé à un des soldats de sa poche et tira dans la jambe d'Hivler. Ce dernier, surpris, continua à courir malgré la douleur en hurlant de douleur.

-bravo Anthony, tu l'as touché ! Fit Annabelle. A mon tour ! Fit-elle en tirant et en ratant de peu sa tête !

Ils étaient tous enragés depuis qu'ils savaient que l'assassin de leur famille, c'était lui. Ils voulaient à tout prix lui faire payer ! Et comme leur famille aimait le dire avant, « les Peacecrafts règlent eux même leurs problèmes personnels ! ». A cette époque, on n'avait jamais retrouvé les corps de ceux qui avaient voulu les tuer ou leur faire du mal ! Ils s'étaient chargés eux-mêmes du sort de leurs assaillants ! Et les autorités ne pouvaient rien y faire ! C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que Milliardo et Réléna n'étaient pas en prison depuis les meurtres de Ricardo et Filimon ! Mais c'était de leur faute aussi ! Il ne fallait pas croire que les Peacecraft allaient disparaître comme ça, en un clin d'œil ! Ils auraient dû s'attendre à une revanche ! Mais non, ils avaient préféré se croire les plus forts et voilà ce qui est arrivé ! Bien fait pour eux ! Non mais !

-zut, je l'ai loupé ! Fit Annabelle

Hivler commençait à avoir de plus en plus peur ! Ces jeunes étaient déterminés à le voir crever sur place !

_-Ca ne se passera pas comme ça !_

Un autre tir retentit ! Cette fois, c'était Clémentine qui avait tiré ! Et elle lui avait touché l'épaule. Hivler hurla à nouveau de douleur mais ne stoppa pas sa course.

-TU VAS PAYER, SALE CRAPULE ! Hurla Réléna

-TU VAS CREVER ! Ajouta Dorothy

-SI JE DOIS CREVER, VOUS CREVEREZ TOUS AVEC MOI ! Lança Hivler

Réléna regarda Milliardo et comprit aussitôt :

-IL FAUT L'ARRÊTER ! CE MALADE VEUT TOUT FAIRE EXPLOSER !

-QUOI ? Firent les autres

-IL SE DIRIGE VERS LA SALLE DES MACHINES ! DE LA, IL VA ACTIVER LA COMMANDE D'AUTODESTRUCTION DU VAISSEAU ! Répondit Réléna

-MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'UNE COMMANDE D'AUTODESTRUCTION FAIT DANS CE VAISSEAU ? Demanda Dorothy

-IL Y EN A TOUJOURS UNE DANS LES VAISSEAUX ! C'EST POUR EVITER QU'ILS S'ECRASENT SUR DES COLONIES OU MÊME SUR TERRE AU CAS OIU IL Y AIT UN PROBLEME ! Répondit Milliardo

-ET QU'EST-CE QU'ON EST CENSE FAIRE DANS CES CAS LA POUR S'EN SORTIR ? Demanda Annabelle

-IL FAUT PRENDRE LES NAVETTES DE SECOURS QUI SONT DISPOSEES DANS TOUS LES HANGARS ! Répondit Milliardo

-ET ON ATTEND QUOI POUR Y ALLER ? Demanda Clémentine

- ON N'AURA PAS LE TEMPS ! Répondit Milliardo. NORMALEMENT, ON ACTIVE LE SYSTEME D'AUTODESTRUCTION EN CHOISISSANT LE MOMENT OU ON VEUT QU'IL SE DETRUISE POUR AVOIR LE TEMPS DE VIDER LES LIEUX ! MAIS LA, CONNAISSANT CE MALADE, IL VA ACTIVER LE SYSTEME DE SUITE !

Plus loin, derrière, les autres suivaient et entendaient tout !

-putain ! Mais il est malade ce type ! Lança Duo

-c'est maintenant que tu t'en aperçoit ? Demanda Quatre

-PUTAIN ! ON EST DANS LA MERDE ! Fit Dorothy

-JE REFUSE DE CREVER MAINTENANT ! Fit Réléna en tirant une balle qui toucha à nouveau Hivler à l'épaule ce qui le fit hurler ! SI J'AI SURVECU HIER AVEC TOUT CE QUI M'EST ARRIVE, CE N'EST PAS POUR MOURIR MAINTENANT !

Tout en disant cela, elle augmenta sa vitesse de course et les autres firent de même, mais avec plus de mal, surtout pour Anthony qui avait encore mal à la jambe. Mais trop tard, Hivler était arrivé vers la porte de la salle des machines. IL y entra deux secondes après et Réléna le suivait de près ! Tous les mécaniciens et autres personnes présentent dans la salle le dévisagèrent en se demandant ce qu'il faisait là ! Hivler sortit son arme et tira en l'air, ce qui affola tout le monde ! C'est à ce moment que les autres Peacecrafts entrèrent ! Heero et les autres suivirent peu de temps après ! Ils n'entendaient que les cris des personnes affolées autour d'eux :

-ARRÊTEZ-LE ! Hurla Réléna. IL VA TOUS NOUS TUER !

Plusieurs personnes tentèrent de se mettre en travers de son chemin mais se firent tirer dessus ! Heureusement pour eux, ils n'étaient que bléssés !

-QUE PERSONNE NE BOUGE ! Hurla Hivler.

Il poussa une personne qui se trouvait à un des postes de commande par terre et resta debout devant l'écran ! Milliardo tira sur lui avec son arme et toucha son autre épaule :

-_AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH_, ESPECE DE SALE £$$$£ ! TU VAS VOIR CE QUE CA FAIT DE VOIR LA MORT DE PRES !

Il leva le doigt pour appuyer sur la commande d'autodestruction mais Réléna se jeta sur lui et ils tombèrent tous les deux à terre ! S'ensuivit une bagarre, chacun essayant de frapper l'autre comme il le pouvait ! Ils roulèrent jusque sous les plates formes ! Au-dessus d'eux, les techniciens et autres personnes qui étaient en train de ressouder une plaque de la plate forme à cause de l'attaque (car ça les avait endommagées) regardaient la scène, mort de peur ! La bande se rapprocha d'eux pour essayer d'aider Réléna mais impossible d'y arriver, il y avait trop de monde devant eux. Hivler, qui était maintenant au dessus de Réléna, sortit son canif de sa poche et l'ouvrit. Réléna ouvrit les yeux de stupeur en voyant Hivler ouvrir son canif. Il prit son couteau des deux mains et voulu le planter dans la tête de Réléna mais elle retint le couteau de ses deux mains elle aussi. Mais Hivler était bien plus fort qu'elle et la lame du couteau commença à se rapprocher dangereusement de sa figure. Mais aussitôt, un cri retentit :

-ATTENTION ! TOUT VA S'ECROULER !

C'était la voix d'un des techniciens de la plate forme du haut ! La plaque qu'ils étaient en train de souder commençait à se détacher ! Ils s'étaient tous retirés en voyant le danger mais Réléna et Hivler étaient toujours dessous en train de lutter.

_CRACCCCC_

La plaque commençait à se détacher de ses gonds et Réléna le remarqua ! Et la lame du couteau continuait à se rapprocher de sa figure ! Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen pour s'en sortir ! La lame n'était plus qu'à deux centimètre de sa figure et la plaque ne tenait plus que par un seul de ses gonds ! Elle pouvait céder à tout moment ! Elle ne vit qu'une solution !

-RELENA ! POUSSE TOI ! CA VA TOMBER ! Hurla Heero

Avec son genou droit, elle mit un coup dans les côtes d'Hivler qui hurla de douleur ! Il avait plus de mal à diriger le couteau et Réléna en profita ! Elle essaya de retourner la lame dans l'autre sens et y arriva ! Et elle le lui planta dans l'épaule gauche ! Hivler hurla à nouveau de douleur et Réléna le poussa. Elle vit la plaque au dessus d'elle tomber et roula sur le côté.

_BINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG_

_-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

Juste à temps ! La plaque était tombée à un dixième de millimètre à côté d'elle ! Mais ça n'avait pas raté Hivler qui était écrasé dessous. Hé oui, c'était Hivler qui avait poussé ce cri d'agonie. Tout le monde se précipita vers Réléna pour voir si elle n'avait rien :

-ça va ? Demanda Heero en l'aidant à se relever

-oui…enfin, je crois ! Répondit-elle, blanche.

Elle avait encore failli y passer cette fois :

-et l'autre ? Il est où ? Demanda Jordan

-là-dessous ! Répondit Réléna en montrant la plaque du doigt

-vous croyez qu'il est mort ? Demanda Justin

-aucun doute ! Répondit Milliardo. Une plaque d'une tonne qui te tombe dessus, ça te fait pas du bien !

-ça doit pas être beau à voir ! Ajouta Duo

-il n'a que ce qu'il mérite ! Finit Réléna

-alors maintenant ? C'est fini ? Demanda Justin

-oui, fini pour de bon ! Répondit Dorothy en souriant

-Noin ?

-oui Milliardo ?

-prévient les colonies que leur calvaire est terminé ! Et les terriens aussi !

-j'y vais de ce pas

Et elle sortit aussitôt de la pièce.

-bon, si on fêtait notre victoire ? Demanda Duo

-et tu proposes quoi ? Demanda Quatre

-champagne ! Saké ! Fit Duo

Les autres éclatèrent de rire à nouveau et ils sortirent tous fêter ça, même les techniciens ! Mais Réléna ne bougea pas de sa place. Elle avait l'air rêveuse :

-tu penses à quoi ?

-oh…Heero… Fit-elle aussitôt en se « réveillant ». Tu n'es pas parti avec les autres ?

-non, j'ai remarqué que tu avais l'air soucieuse, alors je suis resté ! C'est fini maintenant, on a gagné ! Alors pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

-en fait, c'est parce que…non, laisse tomber, c'est débile !

-non, dis ! Déclara Heero

-en fait…c'est bizarre…Mais j'ai du mal à me dire que…

-que quoi ? Demanda Heero en voyant qu'elle ne finissait pas sa phrase

-j'ai du mal à imaginer que c'est fini ! C'est vrai…Depuis que je suis née, la guerre est là… J'ai vécu avec toute ma vie… Et maintenant, se dire que c'est fini, c'est bizarre ! Déclara Réléna.

-t'inquiète, je te comprends ! Ca me fait pareil ! J'ai été élevé pour être un soldat parfait ! Pour me battre ! Et maintenant, je me demande ce que je vais faire… T'as une idée ? Demanda t-il

-oui, une excellente !

-et laquelle ?

-vivre, tout simplement ! Répondit Réléna en souriant

Heero l'embrassa tendrement puis déclara :

-tu viens ? On va rejoindre les autres !

-ok, je te suis

Ils sortirent tous les deux et la pièce fut ainsi vidée.

Dans les colonies, et même sur Terre, tout le monde fêtait la réussite de Sank et la fin d'une guerre qui fut très longue !

Sur le Libra :

-levons notre verre à notre victoire et à la fin de cette guerre ! Déclara Milliardo, debout sur une des tables

Réléna monta à son tour sur la table pour rejoindre son frère et rajouta :

-levons aussi notre verre au renouveau de nos vies! Qu'il soit paisible et agrémenté de bonheur !

Ils levèrent tous leur verre en l'air en criant leur contentement :

-VIVE SANK ! Firent plusieurs personnes

-ET VIVE LES PEACECRAFT ! Continuèrent Tim et Luc

-VIVE LES PILOTES DE GUNDAM ! SANS EUX, NOUS N'Y SERIONS JAMAIS ARRIVE ! Continua Dorothy

Le Libra se reposa à nouveau sur Sank le lendemain ! Toute la population était présente et acclamait les héros qui avaient mit fin à cette guerre !

Catherine et Gregory se précipitèrent vers les membres du cirque et ils les serrèrent dans leur bras ! Anna et Armand ne pensèrent même pas disputer Gregory pour être monté dans le Libra en cachette tellement ils étaient content de le revoir vivant.

Quant à Hilde, elle s'était levée de son lit, et Sally n'en était pas très contente ! Normalement, elle aurait dû rester au lit au moins deux jour de plus mais Hilde lui avait dit « tu plaisantes ! Je suis en pleine forme ! Alors pourquoi perdre mon temps dans ce lit ! ».

Dorothy arriva vers Réléna et déclara :

-on fait quoi maintenant ?

-on va vivre libre ! Répondit Réléna en lui souriant

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Fin !

Vous me direz « ENFIN, C'EST PAS TROP TÔT, C'ETAIT LONG ! ».

Le prochain chapitre est le final des final, c'est l'épilogue

J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plu !


	130. épilogue

**Gundam wing d'une autre façon**

****

_Épilogue_

_10 ans plus tard..._

-papa! Fit une voix de petite fille

-qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ané? Demanda Heero par la terrasse

-viens jouer avec moi! Odin veut pas me laisser jouer avec lui! Répondit Ané

-dis lui que si il ne le fait pas, je lui botte les fesses! Répondit Heero

-ok! Fit Ané en courant vers son frère

Ané ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère (Réléna), quant à Odin, c'était le portrait craché de son père! Odin était l'aîné, il avait 7 ans, et Ané en avait 5! C'était de vrais petits diables!

-qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda Réléna en arrivant auprès de son mari (ben ouais, ils se sont mariés!).

-oh, rien, encore Odin et Ané qui n'en font qu'à leur tête! Répondit Heero. Au fait, Trowa et Catherine arrivent à quelle heure?

-dans une petite demi-heure! Les autres arriveront un peu plus tard!

Ils vivaient tous à Sank, sauf Quatre et Sylvia qui dirigeaient dorénavant L4 ! Et ils se voyaient très souvent ! Surtout les enfants ! Ils se voyaient tous au terrain de jeu et faisaient les pires conneries qu'ils pouvaient ! (et oui, ils ont eu des enfants ! mdr !)

_Une demi-heure après:_

_-_PARRAIN! MARRAINE! Hurla une petite fille en se jettant dans les bras de Réléna

-bonjour Réléna! Tu vas bien? Demanda Heero

-oui! Aujourd'hui, papa m'a fait entrer avec lui dans la cage des lions! Mais maman avait une peur bleue! Elle arrêtait pas de dire à papa que si il m'arrivait malheur, il paierait de sa vie!

Heero et Réléna éclatèrent de rire:

-vous moquez pas! Fit Catherine en grimpant les marches des escaliers. C'est vraiment pas drôle!

Trowa fermait la marche et portait Brandon sur ses épaules:

-salut tatie! Salut tonton! S'exclama ce dernier

-bonjour petite terreur! Déclara Heero pour plaisanter

-HE! Je suis pas une petite terreur, je suis un ange! C'est m'man qui le dit!

Trowa le fit descendre de ses épaules et Brandon demanda:

-Ané et Odin sont pas là?

-si, ils sont en train de jouer au terrain de jeu! Répondit Réléna

-tu viens Réléna! On va les rejoindre! Fit Brandon à sa soeur

-ok

Ils partirent en courant sous les yeux amusés des adultes.

Réléna et Brandon, les faux-jumeaux de Trowa et Catherine, se ressemblaient beaucoup! Ils étaient toujours fourrés ensemble et faisait les pires pitreries du groupe des petits.

Heero serra la main de Trowa et demanda:

-alors? Ca marche toujours aussi bien au cirque?

-oui! Ca marche même de mieux en mieux! Répondit ce dernier

-et ta mère Réléna? Demanda Catherine. Elle va bien?

-oh que oui! Fit Réléna. En ce moment, elle est en vacance avec Fillip aux antilles! Ils ont amené Clarisse avec eux!

Clarisse avait été adoptée par Fillip et Héléna au cours d'une visite qu'ils faisaient à l'orphelinat que Duo dirigeait! Ils avaient craqué sur cette petite bouchou de suite! Agé de 8 ans, Clarisse avait tout de la petite fille modèle!

-elle devait être contente! Fit Catherine

-oh que oui, je peux te l'assurer!

-au fait, on vient de voir Tim et Luc! Ils avaient des sourires béhats! Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé? Demanda Trowa

-en fait, ils ont été tous les deux gradés! Répondit Heero.

-Clara et Alexandra était ravie pour eux! Rajouta Réléna

-tu les vois souvent? demanda Catherine

-assez oui! Elle me considèrent comme leur soeur! Fit Réléna. Fillip (leur père) est ravi! Elles attendent toutes les deux un enfant!

-mais c'est merveilleux! Fit Catherine en souriant

-quant à Robbie et Jenna, ils sont en vacance! Continua Heero

-ils le méritent! Ils ont travaillé d'arrache pied ces derniers temps! Et leurs enfants se plaignaient de na pas les voir plus souvent!

-bon, et si on allait boire un verre à l'intérieur! Proposa Heero

-je dirai que c'est une excellente idée! Répondit Trowa

Ils entrèrent tous les quatre et s'installèrent au bar. Une heure après, les autres arrivèrent!

Duo et Hilde tenaient Joshi, leur fils par les mains. Ce dernier ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à son père! Mais il avait les yeux de sa mère! Mais, étant donné que c'était un Maxwell, il était coiffé à la Duo! Ce petit bouchou avait le même âge qu'Odin et faisait toujours les pires bêtises avec lui! Et il commençait déjà à draguer les filles! Quatre s'en était plaint en voyant Joshi draguer Emilie, sa petite fille, qui avait le même âge que lui!

D'ailleur, il était juste derrière Duo et Hilde et accompagné de Sylvia! Cette dernière tenait Emilie par la main!

Il y avait ensuite Wufei accompagné de sa chère et tendre Lei! Pour sa plus grande fierté, ils avaient eu un fils, Akito, âgé de 5 ans. Par contre, il ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère!

Puis le reste de la famille Peacecraft arriva:

Clémentine et Etienne se tenaient la main et on pouvait remarquer le petit ventre rond de Clémentine! Elle en était à 4 mois de grossesse et sa joie se lisait sur son visage!

Anthony tenait sa femme, Jessica, par le bras! Quant à cette dernière, elle tenait un petit garçon de deux ans dans son bras libre! Il ressemblait beaucoup à son père mais avait les yeux de sa mère!

Annabelle se tenait près de Joey et ce dernier regardait tendrement sa fille, Cassie, âgée de 5 ans, jouer avec Akito en lui tirant sa tresse par derrière! Celui-ci protestait en criant "ONNA" et la petite fille éclatait de rire!

Près d'eux, Justin et Elisa discutaient tranquillemant avec Jordan et Jude! Ils étaient inséparable ceux-là! Mais ils n'avaient pas encore eut d'enfants! Mais comme ils le disaient si bien "au moins, on a pas à changer les couches!".

Après les embrassades, ils s'installèrent tous à table et les enfant s allèrent rejoindre les autres.

-dis-moi Réléna? Je ne vois pas ton frère et sa femme? Ils ne sont pas là? Demanda Hilde

-non, ils sont en voyage sur L4 avec Kimy et Clide! Répondit Réléna

-Ca leur fait quel âge à ces deux-là? Demanda Lei

-Kimy a bientôt 9 ans et Clide en a eu 7 il y a peu de temps! A cause d'eux, Irina a pris sa retraite! Fit Réléna

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire en repensant à cette pauvre Irina qui en avait pris plein la tête à leur époque!

-qu'est-ce qu'ils ont encore fait? Demanda Catherine

-ils l'ont poussé dans la piscine! Répondit Réléna en riant

-et ou sont Treize et Lady Une? Demanda Sylvia

-à la base! Fit Heero

-tient, quand on parle de Treize! Fit Catherine. J'ai vu Mariemaïa au cirque avec Gregory ce matin! Elle resplendissait de joie!

-c'est normal, ajouta Quatre. Elle attend un enfant, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux!

-oui, mais Treize l'a mal pris! Et Mariemaïa lui a balancé qu'il ferait bien mieux de s'occuper de ses deux fils plutôt que de sa vie maintenant! Sur le coup, il a été étonné! Mais au moins, il a compris que sa fille pouvait gérer sa vie seule dorénavant! Déclara trowa. Ce jour là, ça s'est passé au cirque, et on a tout entendu! Si vous aviez vu la tête de Treize! C'était à mourir de rire!

Tout le monde explosa de rire!

Treize avait en effet eu deux fils, des jumeaux âgés de 9 ans! Dilan et Dicon! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ressemblaient à leur père! Il n'avait hérité de leur mère que des yeux! Mais ils étaient très mignon! D'ailleur, toutes les filles de l'école leur courait après! Mais quand il avait apris par sa fille qu'elle était enceinte, il s'était énervé et Mariemaïa l'avait bien remis à sa place! Mais elle comprenait son énervement! Elle était sa fille et on aime toujours sa fille autant qu'à sa naissance!

-Lei?

-oui Annabelle?

-ta soeur ne vient pas?

-non, elle est partie en croisière avec Billy et ses trois frères! Et je crois d'ailleurs que ses deux belles soeurs (Diana et Laetitia) sont avec eux!

-oui, je peux te l'assurer! Déclara Catherine. Laetitia était ravie de partir à cette croisière! Son boulot de styliste l'a fatigue beaucoup! Quant à Jimy, son fils, c'est ma mère qui le garde!

-ça lui fait quel âge? Demanda Clémentine

-bientôt 6 ans! Et ta nièce Lei? Ca lui fait quel âge?

-7 ans! mais c'est une amie à Sally qui la garde! Si c'est moi qui l'avait fait, elle et Akito sont intenables quand ils sont ensemble! Et des "ONNA" par-ci, et des "MACHO" par là!

Ils rièrent tous à cette remarque!

-quant aux enfants de Joe et de John, je ne sais pas qui les garde! Mais je leur souhaite bien du courage! Ils sont pires! Continua Lei

-ils s'appellent comment? Demanda Sylvia

-Julien (fils de Joe) et Pierre (fils de John)! Répondit Lei

-et Tom dans tout ça? Demanda Duo à l'adresse de Catherine

-mon cousin? Il va bien! Cynthia le remet bien à sa place quand il commence à reprocher des trucs à sa soeur! Quant à son fils, Thomas, il arrive pas à le tenir en place!

Thomas était âgé de seulement 6 ans et il commençait déjà à monter sur un fil et marcher dessus! Son père crisait à chaque fois qu'il le voyait faire mais Thomas faisait comme si il n'entendait pas et continuait tranquillement son jeu! Il n'y a qu'avec sa mère qu'il obéissait bizarrement!

-au fait, j'ai reçu des nouvelles des autres au Japon! Fit soudain Réléna

Les autres, c'était bien entendu les anciens camarades de classe de Réléna!

-qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit? demanda Hilde

-ils viennent la semaine prochaine à Sank pour y passer leur vacance!

-ça va faire tout drôle de les voir! Ca fait des années qu'on ne les a pas vu! Fit Sylvia

-oui, ça fait 10 ans! Fit Catherine

ils baissèrent tous le tête en se rappelant de ce qui c'était passé à cette période:

-dix ans que la guerre est finie! Continua Réléna

-ils ont dû changer! Fit Catherine

-oui! et ils ont eu des enfants!

-Réléna?

-oui Duo?

-t'as pas peur que Jack revienne?

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire

-enfin Duo, maintenant, je suis marié avec Heero, et Jack avec Ayamé! Il n'y a donc rien à craindre

-fais quand même attention à ce qu'il chante pas de nouveau sous ta fenêtre! Continua Duo

Ils éclatèrent à nouveau de rire! Réléna avait expliqué à tout le monde ce qui s'était passé avec Jack il y a dix ans! Il lui courait toujours après en lui hurlant qu'il l'aimait, etc... En y repensant, ça la faisait toujours sourire!

Un peu après le repas, ils commencèrent à parler carrière:

-alors nos deux Sherlock Holmes, tout marche pour vous ? Demanda Duo à l'adresse d'Elisa et Jude

-Duo ? Combien de fois devrons-nous te le dire ? Nous sommes lieutenants dans la brigade des mineurs, pas détectives (comme Sherlock !mdr !) ! Fit remarquer Jude

-oui, bon bas, comment ça marche pour nos deux lieutenants de la brigade des mineurs? Rectifia Duo

-bien ! Comme tu le vois, nous sommes toujours vivantes ! Ironisa Elisa

-mais on a eu du mal à bien prendre notre dernière enquête ! Continua Jude

-pourquoi ? Demanda Réléna

-en fait, nous avons arrêté un pédophile mais on a dû le relâcher pour manque de preuves contre lui ! Et il a recommencé à toucher une gosse ! Le problème, c'est que le père de la fille l'a tué parce qu'il n'a pas supporté qu'on touche se fille ! On a pu le comprendre, et on était même d'accord avec lui ! Mais le seul problème, c'est que le juge l'a condamné pour 10 ans de taule parce que c'était quand même un meurtre ! Déclara Jude

-malgré la fin de la guerre, il y a des hommes qui n'arrêtent pas de faire du mal aux autres ! Fit Réléna

-oui, mais grâce à des gens comme Jude et Elisa, on peut les arrêter ! Fit Heero en la regardant dans les yeux. Et un jour, je suis sûr que tous les hommes vivront en paix ! Seulement, ça n'arrivera pas maintenant car les gens sortent à peine de la guerre ! Mais les idées que tu mets en avant seront reprises par d'autres personnes aussi bien qualifiées que toi, et un jour, plus personne ne se fera la guerre !

-tu as raison ! Fit Réléna. Je ne dois pas douter en la personne de l'être humain !

-houa ! C'est beau ce que tu viens de dire Hee-chan ! Fit Duo

-bon, et si on changeait de sujet ! Proposa Elisa ! Tiens, Annabelle, comment se passe ton métier de journaliste reporter ?

-super bien ! D'ailleurs, la semaine prochaine, je pars sur L4 interviewer Quatre et Sylvia en tant que dirigeants de L4 ! Fit Annabelle

-comment ça se fait ? Demanda Hilde

-en fait, répondit Sylvia, les colons de L4 sont tellement content de la façon dont Quatre et moi nous occupons de la colonie qu'ils ont décidé de nous choisir comme roi et reine de L4 !

-mais c'est super ! Fit Hilde

-oui ! Fit Quatre. Je dois avouer que quand mon père a décidé de me nommer dirigeant de L4 à sa place, j'ai douté de mes capacités ! Mais les colons nous ont encouragé ! Fit Quatre

-d'ailleurs, que devient ton père Quatre ? Demanda Heero

-il s'occupe du satellite XX42 de L4 ! Ils sont en train de l'aménager pour en faire une base de surveillance ! Répondit Quatre

-et les industries Peacecraft marchent toujours aussi bien ? Demanda Lei

-oui ! Firent Justin et Jordan

-d'ailleurs, dit Jordan, c'est encore mieux qu'avant ! Plus elles marchent et plus il y a de la main d'œuvre à embaucher ! Le chômage à Sank est quasiment nul !

Justin se leva de sa chaise et fit semblant de faire le fier :

-vous pouvez bien sûr nous applaudir ! Nous sommes de très bons dirigeants ! Pour les autographes, voyez cela avec ma secrétaire !

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire ! Ah, ces deux-là, ils ne changeront jamais ! Toujours aussi drôles !

-vous dirigez toutes les industries Peacecraft ? Fit Sylvia

-non, seulement trois ! Mais ce sont celles qui rapportent le plus ! Répondit Justin

-ah, ok, j'ai eu peur ! Fit Sylvia. Et qui dirigent les autres ?

-je sais que Treize en dirige une et Milliardo deux, répondit Justin ! Quant aux autres, ce sont des personnes très qualifiées !

-ok ! Fit Sylvia. Au fait, Lei ? Wufei ?

-oui, Demanda Lei

-vous donnez toujours vos cours d'arts martiaux chinois ensemble ?

-oui ! Répondit Wufei. Et d'ailleurs, on a de plus en plus d'adhérents !

-quand j'y pense, Odin veut commencer à en faire ! Fit Réléna. Et comme d'habitude, Ané, veut l'imiter !

Tout le monde ria à nouveau à cette remarque !

-au fait, Anthony et Joey vont enseigner au lycée Peacecraft dès la rentrée ! Fit Réléna

-mais, c'était pas bien ou vous enseignez avant ? Demanda Duo

-si, répondit Joey, mais ils ont trouvé que comme on était des bons profs, on devrait enseigner au lycée Peacecraft !

-dire que ça fait cinq ans que j'enseigne en tant que prof d'anglais et toi cinq comme prof d'histoire ! Fit Anthony à Joey. Qua le temps passe vite !

-oui, c'est vrai ! Ajouta Joey

-et toi Clémentine ? Tes affaires marchent toujours ? Demanda Jessica

-oui ! J'ai été classé dans les trois meilleurs avocats de Sank !

-félicitations ! Fit Duo

-merci ! Continua Clémentine. Et toi ? Ca va toujours aussi bien à l'orphelinat ?

-oui ! Répondit Duo. En ce moment, on arrive à trouver des bonne familles d'accueils pour les gosses !

-tant mieux alors ! Fit Clémentine

-et toi Etienne ? Demanda Anthony. Tu t'en sors en tant que médecin ?

-oui, ça peut aller ! J'ai réussi mes dernières opérations ! Et Jessica est une excellente infirmière ! Si toutes les infirmières travaillaient d'arrache pied comme elle, ce serait moins difficile à l'hôpital !

-merci ! Fit Jessica en souriant

-Etienne ! Si je ne savais pas que tu aimais ma sœur à la folie, j'aurai cru que tu draguais ma femme à l'instant ! Fit Anthony

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire

-et si ça avait été le cas ? Demanda Etienne

-je t'aurai mis une raclée comme il y a dix ans ! Répondit Anthony

-excuse moi de te le faire remarquer, fit Réléna, mais tu n'as mis aucune raclée à Etienne ! Ce jour là, c'est Heero et Wufei qui vous ont donné ce que vous méritiez !

Ils éclatèrent à nouveau de rire en repensant à cette histoire !

-quand on y pense, je me rappelle encore du coup derrière la nuque ! Ca faisait très mal ! Fit Anthony

-d'ailleurs, Heero ? Tu es toujours le garde du corps de ta chère moitié ? Demanda Etienne

-oui, et je compte bien le rester le plus longtemps possible ! Répondit Heero

De loin, ils virent Ané et Odin arriver en courant :

-qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Réléna

-y'a Brandon qui s'amuse à faire l'équilibriste sur une corde accrochée entre deux arbres ! Répondit Odin

-oh, ça, il le fait tout le temps ! Fit Trowa

-oui, mais il le fait au moins à 10 mètres du sol ! Fit Ané

-pas à 10 mètres Ané, la reprit Odin, à 12 mètres !

Catherine se mit à hurler de peur et alla vite sur le terrain où jouaient les enfants ! Tous les autres suivirent ! Il ne resta que Réléna et Heero :

-à quoi tu penses ? Demanda Heero

-à notre vie ! Fit Réléna. C'est vrai, on a les deux enfants qu'on voulait tant et on vit notre vie comme on l'entend ! On a de la chance je trouve !

-oui, mais c'est sûrement parce qu'avant, on en avait pas ! Fit Heero en l'enlaçant. Tu crois qu'on devrait rejoindre les autres ?

-oui ! Il vaudrait mieux ! Fit Réléna

Ils allèrent donc au terrain de jeu et quand ils arrivèrent, ils virent Brandon debout sur un fil ! Et en effet, il était au moins à 12 mètres de haut ! Les chênes qui retenaient la corde étaient très grands !

-BRANDON ! DESCENDS DE LA TOUT DE SUITE ! Hurla Catherine

-mais m'man ! Si je descends maintenant, Akito et Joshi vont pas arrêter de dire que je suis qu'un trouillard ! Et Akito a ajouté que si je le faisais pas, il me traiterait d'onna toute ma vie !

Wufei tourna la tête vers son fils qui s'était soudain vite caché derrière Joshi ! Duo était mort de rire avec Quatre et Trowa essayait de retenir Catherine qui était folle de rage ! Quant à Heero et Réléna, ils se demandaient si ils devaient continuer à laisser Ané et Odin avec les autres si ils étaient si dangereux ! Mais réflexion faite, Ané et Odin était encore pire !

-Brandon, il vaudrait mieux que tu obéisses à ta mère ! Fit Trowa. Tu la connais, si tu ne fais pas ce qu'elle dit, elle va rester énervée toute la journée ! Et après, c'est à moi qu'elle fera des remontrances !

Catherine se retourna vers lui avec des yeux de furie et Trowa déclara :

-heu… Je crois que j'ai oublié un truc au château !

Il détalla en vitesse et Catherine hurla :

-TU VAS VOIR CE SOIR ! JE TE LOUPERAI PAS ! T'AS DE LA CHANCE QUE J'AI PAS EMMENE MES COUTEAUX FETICHES !

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire mais se turent instantanément quand Catherine les regarda de travers !

Pendant ce temps, Brandon continuait son « chemin » sous les encouragements de sa sœur :

-vas-y Brandon, t'es le meilleur

Sa mère se retourna vers elle et Réléna (le plus jeune) déclara, avec des petits yeux de chien battu :

-désolée m'man !

Miraculeusement, ça calma Catherine. Elle ne pouvait pas résister à ces yeux là !

-Brandon ! Sois prudent ! Lança Quatre

T'inquiète parrain ! C'est un jeu d'enfant ! Fit Brandon en levant le pouce en l'air !

Ca ne lui fit même pas perdre l'équilibre ! Il était aussi agile que son père décidément ! Et Réléna qui voulait devenir lanceuse de couteaux comme sa mère ! Ca promettait ! Mais déjà, Réléna savait lancer des couteaux sur des cibles et touchait le centre ! Et il faut ajouter qu'elle était à 10 m de la cible, ce qui était énorme ! Mais un jour, elle avait voulu tester son lancer sur son frère mais Catherine était arrivé à temps pour l'empêcher de tirer !

Au bout de deux minutes, Brandon était arrivé de l'autre côté du fil et se faisait acclamer par tout le monde ! C'est le moment que choisit Trowa pour réapparaître :

-Brandon ! T'es trop fort ! Fit Akito

-y'a personne qui te surpasse ! Continua Joshi

-je sais, je sais, fit Brandon en descendant tranquillement et en saluant son public ! Catherine arriva vers lui en courant et il eut peur de s'en prendre une ! Mais bizarrement, elle le prit dans ses bras en lui disant qu'elle était très fière de lui mais que ce n'était pas une raison pour recommencer ! Trowa arriva vers eux et le prit sur ses épaules :

-décidément, tu m'étonneras toujours mon fils

-et t'as encore rien vu p'pa ! Fit Brandon

Ils rirent à nouveau !

_Nous finirons cette histoire en disant que les enfants de nos g-boys grandirent dans la paix et l'harmonie ! Et comme il est dit très souvent dans les contes pour enfants, « ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants » !_

_A tous ceux qui ont lu cette histoire, je leur demanderai de tout faire pour espérer que la paix continue de régner sur notre belle planète appelée Terre ! Respectez la, elle est votre mère à tous ! Et respectez vos frères, vos sœurs, vos parents, vos ami(e)s, et toutes personnes, même ne la connaissant pas ! C'est ainsi que la paix règnera autant dans nos cœurs que sur Terre ! N'enviez pas les autres et ainsi, il n'y aura pas de conflit pour prendre aux gens ce qui ne leur appartient pas ! Vivez pour vous et seulement pour vous ! _

_……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_

Dolphin : tada ! C'est la fin !

Les g-boys : enfin !

Réléna : ce fut long !

Dolphin : oui ! Et je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont lu jusqu'à la fin ! Ils ont été courageux !

Duo : mais, ça veut dire que maintenant, c'est fini ! On va plus réapparaître ?

Dolphin : t'inquiète ! J'ai déjà une autre idée de fic !

Duo : hourra !

_Merci à tous ceux et toues celles qui m'ont laisser des commentaires ! Ca m'a fait très plaisir !_

_J'espère que ma prochaine fic vous plaira : projet Réléna !_

_Mais je ne vous dirai pas ce que ça raconte, ça ne serait pas drôle !_

_J'espère que cette fic vous aura plus !_


End file.
